Clannad: Wonderful Days
by Yatsu
Summary: Wonderful Days, nos trae la historia de Kurou Sakagami, un chico solitario con un pasado triste y misterioso lo cual hace alejarse de los demas salvo con sus dos amigos inseparables Tomoya y Sunohara quienes son considerados los delincuentes de la escuela. Sin embargo, su vida cambia al ayudar a diferentes personas que le ayudaran a superar el dolor de su pasado y una promesa.
1. Capitulo 01: Amapola Blanca

**INTRODUCCION**

Yo vivo en esta ciudad, la cual siempre he detestado. Esta lleno de tantas memorias que quiero olvidar pero no puedo hacerlo. Recuerdos tristes, alegres e incluso aquellos que dejaron huella en lo más profundo de mi mente la cual me atormenta día tras día. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que todo sería nada más que un sueño, algo comenzó a cambiar en mi vida: un encuentro muy importante la cual haría que todo sea diferente.

Esta es mi escuela, un instituto de alto prestigio en esta ciudad aunque claro que no es caro como parece. Sin embargo, es muy exigente en muchas cosas, sobre todo si quieres llevar a cabo tu sueño. A pesar de todo lo malo, este es el único lugar que nunca pude olvidar ya que muchas cosas ocurrieron aquí a lo largo de mi vida, cosas que hice, personas que conocí y también el lugar donde la promesa que hice hace ya cuatro años atrás.

Una promesa que cambio mi vida… una promesa que me permitió conocer a muchas personas… una promesa que me hizo convertir en lo que soy ahora…

**CAPITULO 1: AMAPOLA BLANCA**

_Era una mañana como cualquier otra, subiendo la empinada colina para llegar al instituto. Habían muchos estudiantes alrededor, me di cuenta que había llegado temprano a clases. No es muy común de mi parte llegar temprano ya que algunas veces leía libros hasta tarde y despierto más tarde que los demás._

_Al llegar a la segunda hora de clases, me senté sobre mi pupitre y decidí descansar un rato mientras comenzaba la clase colocando un libro abierto al frente de mi cara para disimular que estaba leyendo._

_Luego tuve un sueño, de aquel incidente ocurrido hace más de cuatro años…_

KUROU: ¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado tiempo…! ¡Oye!

COMPAÑERA DE KUROU: Ella no te va a escuchar. Siempre para distraída y algunas veces es reservada. Nunca habla con nadie.

KUROU: Ya veo, no ha cambiado entonces. ¡Bien! Intentaré llamar su atención.

_En ese momento saque de mi bolsillo una figura de una estrella de mar y se lo mostré a mi amiga._

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Oh! ¡Una estrella de mar! ¡Preciosa! ¡Dámela!

KUROU: No sin antes decirme quien soy.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Ah! ¡El chico raro de la playa!

KUROU: ¿Otra vez con eso? Después de encontrarnos tanto tiempo todavía sigues llamándome raro.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Es porque eres una persona con una existencia bastante rara.

KUROU: ¿Estas intentando provocarme?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Ah! ¡Se hace tarde! ¡La ceremonia de apertura va a comenzar! ¡Llegare tarde!

KUROU: ¡Oye espera! ¿Aún ni siquiera vas a decirme mi nombre?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Kintaro!

KUROU: ¡Noooo!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Mmmm… Kojima.

KUROU: ¡Tampoco! ¡Soy Kurou!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: No soy buena para recordar nombres y menos el de mi amigo raro.

KUROU: Aún sigues llamándome raro.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Pero jamás olvidare el día en que me regalaste aquella estrella de mar. Por eso estoy agradecida contigo. ¡Nos vemos!

KUROU: ¡No te vayas aún! Espérame por favor en la estación después de clases. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Es acerca de mi colección de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: ¡No!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Es acerca de las estrellas de mar que hay en la playa?

KUROU: ¡No! No es nada relacionado con las estrellas de mar. Es… digamos… más importante que eso.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Mas importante que las estrellas de mar? ¡Estoy impresionada! Tengo curiosidad de saberlo.

KUROU: Por eso te dije que me esperes en la estación después de clases, vale?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Entonces me retiro, amigo raro.

KUROU: ¡Ya te dije que soy…! ¡Olvídalo!

_Más tarde, después del primer día de clases, saliendo del instituto en camino a la estación…_

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Si que se me hizo tarde, ojala ella no siga enfadada conmigo. Tuve que quedarme a conseguir material de referencia para los nuevos cursos. Espero que no se haya ido a su casa, esta vez tengo que decírselo sin importar la respuesta que me dé. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente parada allí?

VOZ DE MUJER: ¡Uyyy! ¡Qué horrible!

VOZ DE HOMBRE: Es una tragedia.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡No puedo verla por ninguna parte!

VOZ DE ANCIANA: ¡Pobre niña! Nunca pensé que esto le llegara a pasar.

POLICIA: Comandancia, aquí reportando un accidente ocurrido a las 2:30 de la tarde. La victima del accidente ya fue llevada a emergencias en una ambulancia. Según su carne de identidad, es una muchacha de primer año de instituto, la víctima es identificada como… Fuuko Ibuki.

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

_Luego, desperté bruscamente de ese sueño, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y en eso la delegada de la clase vino a mi pupitre trayendo consigo una hoja de papel…_

TOMOYA: Oye Kurou, despierta. La delegada ya está aquí.

KUROU: ¿Eeeh? ¡Ay! Vaya sueño. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta que…

DELEGADA: Toma. Esto… yo… Sakagami…

KUROU: ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carta de amor para mí? Este… la verdad no estoy interesado en…

DELEGADA: ¡No! Estas…. e… qui…vo… cado… no es… una carta de…

KUROU: ¿Una carta de amenaza? Oye, ¿no crees que te estas pasando un poco solo porque me quede dormido el día de hoy?

DELEGADA: Esto… yo… ¡Uyy!

TOMOYA: Oye, no sigas molestando a la delegada o podrías arrepentirte.

KUROU: ¿Cómo que podría pasar?

_De pronto una ráfaga fuerte atraviesa justo cerca de donde Kurou estaba sentado y vio como atravesó la ventana a lo que era parecer un libro grueso._

TOMOYA: ¡Oye! Eso fue…

CHICA FURIOSA: ¡Oyeeee!

KUROU: ¡Ouch! ¡Diantres! Me olvide de…

CHICA FURIOSA: Eres muy valiente para fastidiar a mi hermana. ¡Maldito perdedor!

KUROU: ¡Espera! Solo estábamos hablando de la nota que vino a entregarme y me sorprendió.

DELEGADA: ¡No hermana! ¡Espera! El no quiso molestarme. Solo que no fue mi intención sorprenderlo de esa forma.

CHICA FURIOSA: Bueno esta bien. Pero tú debes dejar de hacerte el tonto y presta atención a lo que dice mi hermana.

KUROU: Como si tuviera que escuchar tus…

CHICA FURIOSA: ¿Qué has dicho bastardo?

KUROU: Esta bien. Tú ganas.

_La chica que vino a entregarme la nota del profesor es la delegada de la clase Ryou Fujibayashi, es una persona dulce, atractiva y su afición, aunque es raro decirlo, es adivinar la suerte con sus cartas. Por el contrario, esta su hermana Kyou quien es también delegada pero de la clase del frente. A diferencia de su dulce hermana, Kyou es una fiera que es capaz de derribarte sin te que te des cuenta que fue lo que te golpeo. Si no me creen, observen el libro que salió volando por la ventana y que casi me hubiera hecho trizas. Kyou y yo anteriormente estudiamos en el mismo salón pero al pasar al tercer año me toco en la clase de su hermana._

KYOU: ¡Vaya con este chico! Oye, que te parece si Ryou te adivina tu suerte, tal vez te diga algo interesante para ti.

KUROU: ¿Adivinar mi suerte?

RYOU: Sí, adivinar suerte es mi pasatiempo.

_De pronto, Ryou saca unas cartas y comienza a barajarlas pero en eso, se les caen al piso y ella se pone nerviosa._

KUROU: ¡Ay dios! Bueno, voy a levantarlas y…

RYOU: Kurou, mañana llegaras tarde a clases.

KUROU: ¡Argh!

_Kurou se cae de su silla…_

KUROU: ¿Me estas buscando pelea?

RYOU: Eso es lo que dicen las cartas. Creo que así es como se lee este tipo de suerte.

KUROU: ¿Creo, dices?

RYOU: En tu camino a la escuela, tendrás un encuentro romántico con una amable chica, te olvidaras de la hora y por lo tanto llegaras tarde.

KUROU: Una predicción bastante detallada, no lo crees?

RYOU: Es la inspiración de una doncella.

KYOU: ¡Jejejeje!

KUROU: ¿Qué hay con esa risita?

KYOU: Nada. Bueno, buena suerte con ella. ¡Jajajajaja!

_Y así, Kyou se marcha del salón riéndose muy contenta sin razón alguna y Ryou y Kurou se preguntaban cuál era el chiste._

_A la hora del almuerzo, mientras Kurou caminaba por el pasillo escucho la conversación entre un grupo de estudiantes._

KUROU: Bueno, ¿A dónde debería ir a comer?

ESTUDIANTE A: ¿Un fantasma?

ESTUDIANTE B: Si, escuche que aparece.

ESTUDIANTE C: El fantasma de la chica que tuvo un accidente automovilístico.

ESTUDIANTE A: Seguro que debe ser tu imaginación.

ESTUDIANTE B: ¡No es broma! Y también escuche que es linda.

KUROU: Un fantasma, ¿eh?

_De pronto, a Kurou se le viene un dolor de cabeza que le hace recordar aquel sueño que tuvo hace poco._

KUROU: ¿Qué fueron esos recuerdos de hace poco? Es cierto, yo conocí a alguien cuando entre por primera vez a esta escuela pero… ¿Por qué me duele mucho al tratar de recordarla?

_En ese momento, Tomoya Okazaki, uno de los mejores amigos de Kurou, estaba comiendo pan al lado de una chica de cabello castaño y por su uniforme cursa también el tercer año cuando de pronto el sonido de unas motos se oye por todo el lugar llamando la atención de ellos y de Kurou quienes se dirigieron al lugar. Cuando Kurou, Tomoya y su nueva amiga de él llegaron al patio de la escuela, Youhei Sunohara otro amigo de Kurou ya estaba en el lugar viendo a los dos motociclistas causando laberinto y dando vueltas por todo el patio._

SUNOHARA: ¡Guay! ¡Asombroso! ¡Están dando vueltas!

TOMOYA: Sunohara, ya estabas aquí. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

SUNOHARA: Creo que vienen buscando pelea. Chicos de otra escuela que vienen a buscar pelea… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué estas sobre mi cabeza?

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Esos tipos! ¡No puedo creer que vengan a buscar pelea conmigo aquí! No tengo más remedio que…

TOMOYA: ¡Espera Kurou! ¡Mira allá!

_En ese momento, una chica de cabello gris sale al patio para enfrentar a los bravucones mientras que algunas chicas que le conocen la animan._

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Es ella! ¡Lo había olvidado!

SUNOHARA: Esa chica, ¿ira a darles un sermón?

_La chica camina lentamente hacia el centro del patio donde ambos motociclistas la miran fijamente. Luego de eso, ella les llama la atención diciéndoles todo el escándalo que están provocando a la escuela y los obliga a marcharse. En eso Tomoya y su amiga sostienen una conversación._

COMPAÑERA DE TOMOYA: ¿Por qué está sucediendo todo eso?

TOMOYA: Esta es, después de todo la mejor escuela de la ciudad. Así que hay chicos que no les gusta esa idea.

SUNOHARA: ¿Vas a ir a ayudarla?

TOMOYA: No puedo quedarme sentado mirando.

KUROU: Descuida, no será necesario.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Tú también deberías ir! Seguramente ellos están buscándote pelea.

KUROU: Sí, pero quiero que observes esto. ¡Te dejara sorprendido!

TOMOYA: ¿La conoces?

KUROU: Su nombre es Tomoyo Sakagami.

TOMOYA: Que raro. Nunca escuche hablar de ella.

KUROU: Obviamente. Es una estudiante de segundo año transferida a esta escuela.

TOMOYA: Pero… ¡espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tu apellido no es…?

_En ese momento, Tomoyo provoca a los motociclistas quienes se dirigen hacia ella pero con una habilidad sorprendente los derrota uno a uno usando una gran fuerza y velocidad en sus patadas acabando con ellos en solo cuestión de segundos. Todas s chicas que la animaban se regocijan viendo como ella castigo a los delincuentes de forma rápida y directa._

TOMOYA: ¡Increíble!

SUNOHARA: ¿Quién es esa chica?

KUROU: (Indudablemente se trata de ella, ha pasado tiempo.) **

_Momentos más tarde, Tomoya y su nueva amiga comentan sobre lo ocurrido._

AMIGA DE TOMOYA: Así que esa chica se transfirió.

TOMOYA: Ella está en una situación parecida a la tuya, y aun así es bastante popular. Así que todo depende de la forma de ser de la persona.

AMIGA DE TOMOYA: Quizás tengas razón.

KUROU: Oye, Okazaki. Las clases están a punto de comenzar.

TOMOYA: Bueno, me voy retirando.

AMIGA DE TOMOYA: Muchas gracias.

TOMOYA: Yo soy Tomoya Okazaki de la clase 3-D.

NAGISA: Yo soy Nagisa Furukawa de la clase 3-B.

KUROU: Yo soy Kurou Sakagami de la misma clase que Okazaki.

NAGISA: Mucho gusto en conocerlos a los dos, Okazaki, Sakagami.

KUROU: El placer es mío.

TOMOYA: Igualmente.

_Momentos más tarde, Tomoya y Sunohara fueron al piso de abajo para hablar con la nueva estudiante que ha llamado mucho la atención en la escuela._

TOMOYO: ¿Un montaje?

SUNOHARA: Si. Es imposible que una chica les ganara fácilmente a esos chicos. Le pagaste algo para que pierdan con el fin de hacerte popular, ¿no es cierto? Y si no es dinero, ¿podría ser aquel otro? Las chicas tienen mucha suerte, ya que muchos chicos estúpidos caen con eso.

CHICA #1: ¿Quiénes son esos?

CHICA #2: Son la pandilla del tercer año. Creo que son Sunohara y Okazaki.

TOMOYO: Alégrate. No tenía intención de lastimar a nadie en esta escuela, pero tu ya me fastidiaste y hare una excepción contigo.

SUNOHARA: Te crees muy linda haciéndote la valiente. Apuesto a que tiemblan tus rodillas.

TOMOYO: Me gustaría que fuese en defensa personal. Así que atácame primero.

SUNOHARA: No seas tan arrogante. ¡Muereee!

TOMOYA: ¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo. Kurou me conto acerca de una chica hermosa y extremadamente fuerte a quien él una vez entreno en sus días trágicos. Se dice que ella iba derrotando a cualquier delincuente que abusara de una persona normal.

_Sunohara comienza a atacar intentándole dar un golpe. Sin embargo, Tomoyo contraataca con una serie de patadas a una velocidad sorprendente y en un instante este cae derrotado fácilmente._

TOMOYA: Veo que esa historia no era falsa después de todo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Ayyyy!

TOMOYO: Espero que con esto aprendas la lección y no regreses.

SUNOHARA: ¡Demonios!

_Tomoyo se retira tras su victoria._

_Mientras tanto, Kurou camina hacia su hogar pensando en las cosas que ocurrieron hoy, en especial sobre aquel sueño y ese extraño rumor acerca de un fantasma que ronda por el instituto._

KUROU: La verdad es que odio esta ciudad porque esta llena de cosas que no puedo recordar con claridad; cosas llenas de tristeza, amargura y dolor son los únicos recuerdos que quedan en mi corazón acerca de la ciudad en donde nací. Sin embargo, a veces pienso si en verdad aquel sueño tiene algo que ver con esos extraños rumores que se difunden por la escuela. Me pregunto si algo mejorara a pesar de que las cosas siguen de ese modo.

_Al día siguiente, en el otro lado del pasillo, una chica estaba terminando de hacer sus predicciones a sus compañeras con la ayuda de sus cartas. Y al momento de marcharse choca justamente con nada menos que Kurou y a ella se le caen sus cartas y todas están en el suelo boca abajo excepto una que esta boca arriba. La chica era nada más ni menos que la delegada y compañera de clase de Kurou, Ryou Fujibayashi._

RYOU: ¡Kyaaa!

KUROU: ¡Lo siento mucho!

RYOU: ¡No! La culpa es mía por… ¡espera!

KUROU: No te preocupes. Te ayudare.

_Kurou le ayuda a recoger sus cartas y al final levanta justo la última que es la única carta boca arriba y se la da Ryou._

KUROU: Se te olvido esto.

RYOU: ¡Ah gracias! Pero si es la carta boca arriba que vi… (¿Eh? ¡Pero no es posible, es el as de corazón! Eso quiere decir que yo soy… ¿la razón por la que él llegara tarde?)

_En ese instante ambos miran sus rostros fijamente pero con un poco de temor, sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos que se están formando entre ellos dos tras este inesperado encuentro._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**_ NOTA IMPORTANTE: __Los diálogos que se encuentren en paréntesis representan la expresión del personaje acerca de lo que está pensando e imaginando en ese momento._


	2. Capitulo 02: Vinpervinca

**CAPITULO 02: VINPERVINCA**

_Esa mañana, estaba pensando en las cosas que sucedieron durante estos dos días: el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar, la llegada de mi prima a esta escuela y especialmente el extraño encuentro que tuve con Ryou de alguna manera me hizo sentir de manera diferente y era la primera vez que me sentía nervioso cuando toqué su mano y le entregue sus cartas que utiliza para hacer sus adivinanzas._

_Sin embargo, de alguna manera recordé en ese momento que yo había tomado la decisión de que no amaría jamás a ninguna chica ya que alguien como yo no es merecedor de tal honor, en especial por aquel sueño que tuve el otro día._

_Pensé que hoy sería una de esas mañanas simples y aburridas pero algo hizo cambiar el transcurso de ese día._

KUROU: ¿Por qué me sentí de esa manera ayer? Normalmente no sucede eso con ninguna de las chicas con las que converso después de clases.

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Hazte a un lado!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: ¡Aaaaaaauuuu!

_De pronto, comencé a sentir un ruido extraño que venía rápidamente hacia mí. No era el ruido del motor de un carro sino de una moto y justo después mi amiga Kyou, una de las dos hermanas Fujibayashi, quien venía en una moto se estrella conmigo, arrojándonos a los dos al piso._

KYOU: ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado!

KUROU: ¡Esa es justamente mi línea! ¿Acaso quieres matarme en esa cosa? ¡Es peligroso conducir de esa forma!

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Bueno, para ser sinceros aún no estoy acostumbrada a manejar una moto. Tan solo recibí mi licencia la semana pasada.

KUROU: (Me pregunto, ¿con cuantas tapas de botella habrá usado para canjear su brevete?)

_Luego Kyou se recupera y alza su moto que quedo tirada al piso…_

KYOU: ¡Bien! No hay abolladuras. Te dejaré ir sin pagar las reparaciones. Deberías estar agradecido.

KUROU: Pero señorita Kyou, ¿Qué acaso no soy la victima?

_Kyou con una sonrisa en su rostro se va en su moto como si no importara quien resultara lastimado dejando a Kurou concertado._

KUROU: ¡Argh! Definitivamente hoy no es mi día. Aunque debo reconocer que es la primera vez que una chica abuse de mi gentileza de esa forma.

_En eso, mis amigos Tomoya y Sunohara pasaban por allí y observaron la escena._

TOMOYA: Así que Kyou Fujibayashi, eh?

SUNOHARA: Hay muchas mujeres violentas en nuestra escuela, ¿no crees?

KUROU: Vaya muchachos, es raro verlos en una hora tan normal. Ustedes frecuentemente llegan tarde a clases.

SUNOHARA: Me gusta pagar deudas de forma rápida. En especial, a esa otra chica violenta.

KUROU: ¿Otra chica violenta?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Es que ayer, tuvimos un encuentro con la chica violenta que nos contaste y este tipo quiere la revancha.

KUROU: ¿Eh? No me digan que… mmm… ya veo. Sí que eres terco, ¿eh? Bueno, tendré que dar una larga explicación al profesor de tu futura y larga inasistencia.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué dices que no voy a entrar a clases, eh?

KUROU: Créeme, lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas. Solo procura no morirte, eh?

SUNOHARA: ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a subestimarme?

KUROU: Bueno, los dejo chicos. Que se diviertan.

_Momentos más tarde, Sunohara y Tomoya van a reunirse nuevamente con Tomoyo en el otro pasillo cercano a su salón._

TOMOYO: Vaya que si eres terco.

SUNOHARA: ¡La última vez no estuve en buena forma, pero hoy si lo estoy! Cuando hay demasiado tiempo entre llegar al montículo, incluso el mejor pitcher... ¡Puede ser derribado!

TOMOYA: Esa fue una analogía bastante patética.

TOMOYO: Mira, sigue mi consejo y déjalo de una vez. ¿O acaso prefieres quedarte ausente por un largo tiempo sin venir a la escuela?

TOMOYA: Eso fue justamente lo que también dijo cierta persona hace un rato, deberías hacerle caso.

SUNOHARA: ¡No te metas en esto Okazaki! Le demostraré cual de los dos será el que no vendrá a la escuela.

TOMOYO: No tienes remedio. Oye chico, ¿podrías ser mi testigo de que esto es en defensa personal?

TOMOYA: ¿Yo? Claro, ya que en verdad lo es.

TOMOYO: Muy bien. Bueno, que prefieres, ¿quieres de la manera suave o la manera más dura?

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de estar hablando y ven a luchar!

_Sunohara se prepara para lanzar el primer golpe pero rápidamente es interceptado por Tomoyo quien le conecta una serie de 100 patadas por segundo._

TOMOYO: Oye conocido suyo, ¡El vertedero de polvo!

_Inmediatamente Tomoya abre el vertedero de polvo que está a un lado del pasillo__y Tomoyo, con una feroz patada, lanza a Sunohara hacia el vertedero de polvo en donde está a punto de caerse por él y sus dedos apenas lo sostienen._

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaay! ¡Ayúdenme!

TOMOYO: Te caerás si te suelto esos dedos. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

_Sunohara agita su cabeza a los lados para responder de manera negativa._

TOMOYO: ¿Quieres caer? ¿Sí? Ya veo.

SUNOHARA: Pero si no dije nada.

TOMOYO: ¡Prepárate entonces!

_Tomoyo le suelta los dedos a Sunohara y este cae por el vertedero hasta el fondo._

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

TOMOYO: ¡Cielos! ¿Me habré pasado?

TOMOYA: No, el se encuentra muy bien. ¡Oye! ¡Sunohara! ¿Estás vivo?

SUNOHARA: ¡PUDRETE! ¡ESTO AUN NO SE ACABA!

TOMOYA: ¿Lo ves?

TOMOYO: En verdad desearía que esto acabara aquí. Pero… al verlos me trae muchos recuerdos. En especial, a ese chico que una vez me enseño a luchar.

TOMOYA: ¿Huh?

TOMOYO: No es nada. Olvida lo que dije.

_En ese momento, Kurou, durante el descanso, caminaba por los pasillos y se encuentra con dos estudiantes asustados quienes le cuentan lo sucedido._

KUROU: ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Sakagami, ¿te has enterado? Acaba de estar en este pasillo.

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¡El fantasma de un estudiante! Camina hacia ti y te da un objeto maldito.

KUROU: ¿Se refieren al del extraño rumor que se esparce en toda la escuela?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Exactamente.

KUROU: Mmmm… que curioso.

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¡Estoy aterrado!

KUROU: Menuda tontería. Los fantasmas no existen y menos se aparecen de esa forma.

ESTUDIANTE #1: Pero…

KUROU: No se creerán ese cuento de terror para asustar a la gente, ¿o sí? Lo más seguro es que se trate de un estudiante con apariencia similar que es el causante de ese escándalo.

ESTUDIANTE #2: Probablemente tengas razón.

KUROU: Me retiro.

_Kurou estaba pensando acerca de ese misterioso fantasma del que se habla por la escuela y si tiene algo que ver con el sueño que tuvo hace un par de días atrás._

_Para despejar su mente y pasar el rato se dirige a la biblioteca de la escuela ya remodelada pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta y el encargado no estaba a esa hora, así que entro a investigar._

KUROU: ¡Perfecto! Parece que no hay nadie, este es el perfecto lugar para relajarse y además poder leer todos los libros que quiera gratis sin que ninguna chica linda me interrum…

_Pero justo en ese momento, Kurou es interrumpido por la sorpresiva aparición de una hermosa chica con un peinado algo extraño, ojos azules y justo está concentrada observando las páginas de un libro de química._

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Ay no! Hablando de chicas… creo que debo aceptar mi cruel realidad. No puedo huir de ellas.

_En ese preciso momento, Kurou observa que ella saca una tijera para cortar la pagina que estaba viendo._

KUROU: ¿Eeeh? ¡Oiga usted, señorita! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Este libro pertenece aquí, ¿verdad? ¡No puedes cortarlo! Aunque a muchos no les importe pero es importante respetar las cosas ajenas.

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¡Oh!

KUROU: Vaya, son libros de algebra, física y uno de cálculo. Se ve que te gusta mucho la ciencia, ¿no es así?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¡Sí!

KUROU: ¿Tú también te salteas clases? ¿Y por qué andas descalza?

_Sin embargo, la chica no le presta atención a su duda y en lugar de eso cambia el tema sacando su almuerzo y se lo enseña a Kurou._

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Yo misma lo hice. Esta es la mejor parte hecha.

KUROU: Esto… la comida está prohibida en la escuela, ¿lo sabías?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¿Quieres uno?

KUROU: Bueno, ya que me ofreciste…

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Solo tengo un par de palillos.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Si no hay remedio…

_Kurou coge con sus dedos un pedazo de tortilla rellena y lo prueba de un bocado._

KUROU: Mmm… ¡Delicioso!

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno!

KUROU: Será mejor que limpies rápido, ya que las clases comenzaran pronto.

_La chica lo queda observando detenidamente…_

KUROU: ¿Aún hay algo que necesites?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Nos vemos.

_Rato después, Kurou vuelve a su aula pensando en la chica que acaba de conocer._

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Será posible que ella sea el fantasma de la chica que tuvo el accidente? Tal vez le pregunte a uno de mis compañeros.

_Al entrar al salón se encuentra justamente con Ryou que con algo de nervios le saluda. Y posteriormente le pregunta a ella sobre la chica rara de la biblioteca._

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Descuida! No es un fantasma. Probablemente sea la señorita Kotomi Ichinose de la clase 3-A.

KUROU: ¿Has dicho Kotomi Ichinose?

RYOU: ¡Sí! Seguramente ya has escuchado hablar de ella.

KUROU: ¿Te refieres a la chica genio que está en el primer puesto en toda la escuela? ¿La chica que salió entre los 10 mejores lugares en todas las materias de los exámenes nacionales del año pasado?

RYOU: ¡Sí! Exactamente.

KUROU: No me lo puedo creer. Yo imaginaba que sería una chica carácter serio y orgulloso por decirlo así.

RYOU: Además escuche que ella misma realiza estudios independientes y por ello no asiste a las clases y a la escuela no le importa ese detalle en lo más mínimo.

KUROU: ¿La chica genio, eh? ¡Ah! Ojala fuera así en mi caso.

RYOU: Pero tu ocupas el segundo lugar en toda la escuela y solo estas a un punto de superar a ella.

KUROU: ¿Tú crees?

RYOU: Bueno, yo… no… no es lo que quería decir… además yo te admiro… ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Espera!

KUROU: ¡Ah! Esto… ¡Es cierto! Cambiando de tema, señorita Fujibayashi, ¡Tú hermana! ¡Es algo muy serio!

RYOU: ¿Mi hermana? ¿Pasó algo malo con ella?

KUROU: Por supuesto, cuando ella viene en su "bi…"

ESTUDIANTES: ¿"Bi"? ¿"Bi", que?

_En ese instante, Kyou entra violentamente al salón de clases…_

KYOU: ¡Oye! ¡Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Argh!

KYOU: ¡Ven conmigo un momento!

_Kyou se lleva a Kurou afuera al pasillo…_

KYOU: Oye estúpido, ¿Qué tenias pensado decir en medio de la clase?

KUROU: Pues claro, el hecho en que tu vienes montado en una "bi…"

KYOU: ¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres que me suspendan en la escuela? Sabes que venir en moto a la escuela esta prohibido, ¿no es verdad?

KUROU: Obviamente.

KYOU: ¡Entonces no lo digas!

_Después de eso, Kurou vuelve al salón y Ryou decide preguntarle…_

RYOU: Esto… Sakagami. ¿De qué hablabas con mi hermana?

KUROU: (Mmmm… ¡ahora vera ella!) ¡Todos escuchen! Kyou Fujibayashi de la clase 3-E es una ¡"bi…"!

ESTUDIANTES: ¿En serio?

RYOU: ¿"Bi"?

CHICO #1: ¿"Bi"? ¿Se refiere a que lo hace con chicos y con chicas?

CHICO #2: Bueno, ella es algo masculina.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Queeeeee?

_En ese instante, a una velocidad sorprendente Kyou quien escucho de lejos aparece y se lleva arrastrando a Kurou hacia el pasillo._

KYOU: ¡Oye tu…! ¡Realmente me das asco! ¡Grrrr!

RYOU: ¡Hermana! Lo que él dijo es… ¡No lo puedo creer!

KYOU: ¿Por qué demonios le estas creyendo?

_Ryou saca un pañuelo para secar las lagrimas en sus ojos…_

KYOU: ¡Es "bike"! ¡Este maldito lo esta diciendo en Ingles! ¡Estamos hablando de la motocicleta! ¿Ah? ¡Desapareció! ¡Cuando lo agarre…!

¡VENGANZA DE MALINTERPRETAR LAS PALABRAS CONSEGUIDO!

_Mientras tanto, en otro lado, Tomoya se reúne con su nueva amiga Nagisa para planificar acerca de cómo reclutar nuevos miembros y reabrir el club de teatro que ella tanto desea participar…_

TOMOYA: Bien. Primero para que el club funcione necesitamos nuevos miembros así que yo digo que sea una buena idea hacer unos folletos para reclutar miembros.

NAGISA: Correcto.

TOMOYA: Sería buena idea también poner una fecha.

NAGISA: ¡Sí! A ver… ¡Termine!

_Nagisa le muestra el dibujo a Tomoya…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué no le falta algo?

NAGISA: ¿De verdad?

TOMOYA: ¡Claro! ¡Un slogan! ¿Qué tal si ponemos, "la chica más bella de la preparatoria los estará esperando a unirse al club de teatro"?

NAGISA: ¡Bien! La chica más bella de la preparatoria los estará… Mmm, esto, esa soy… ¿yoooo?

TOMOYA: ¿Quién más va a ser?

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

TOMOYA: Si escribes eso, puede que algunos idiotas caigan en ello.

NAGISA: ¡No me gustaría que la gente viniera por eso! ¡Además, tú eres más adecuado para ser presidente!

TOMOYA: Ayer te dije que solo estoy estudiando. Sabes bien que no estoy interesado en los clubs. Incluso si el club de teatro es reformado, no me uniré.

NAGISA: ¿De verdad?

TOMOYA: Tienes que convertirte en el centro de todo. Al final, es el presidente quien toma la decisión final. Incluso ya tienes una obra en la que quieres actuar, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Pero, ¿podre hacerlo?

TOMOYA: Ya decídete… además puedes hacer ese volante como gustes.

NAGISA: Entonces, ¿puedo dibujar algo que me guste?

TOMOYA: ¡Claro!

NAGISA: ¡Entiendo! Entonces…

_Nagisa se pone a dibujar en el folleto y hace el dibujo de su serie animada preferida, la familia Dango._

TOMOYA: ¡Ay cielos!

NAGISA: ¡Termine!

TOMOYA: Eso fue algo popular que apareció hace mucho…

NAGISA: ¡Sí! ¡Es la familia Dango! ¡Me encanta!

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser precisamente la familia Dango? ¡Eso ya paso de moda!

NAGISA: Pero a mi aún me parece lindo. ¿No es buena idea, verdad?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! No. Puedes usarlo si deseas. Recuerda que dije que hagas lo que tú desees.

NAGISA: ¡Tonkatsu!

_Nota: Tonkatsu es una fritura empanizada rellena de cerdo._

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

NAGISA: Es un hechizo para animarme. Es como si me diera uno de mis platillos favoritos como recompensa al dar lo mejor de mí. ¿No es raro?

TOMOYA: No, en absoluto. ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de comer tu platillo favorito conseguimos uno de esos muñecos de la familia dango y nos vamos a casa después de colgar los volantes?

NAGISA: De acuerdo.

_Momentos más tarde, al finalizar las clases, Tomoya termina de colocar el último anuncio en los pasillos de la escuela cuando aparecen sus dos amigos Kurou y Sunohara._

TOMOYA: ¡Bien! Ya acabe.

SUNOHARA: ¿"Únete al club de teatro"?

KUROU: Okazaki, ¿por qué estas metido en algo como esto?

TOMOYA: ¿Y que hay de ustedes? No los he visto en todo el día.

KUROU: Investigando algo que me tiene intrigado.

SUNOHARA: Yo estoy entrenando para derrotar a Tomoyo Sakagami.

KUROU: ¿Otra vez? Y dale la burra al trigo con este idiota.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué es lo que estas investigando Kurou?

KUROU: Acerca de ese extraño rumor que se esparce por toda la escuela.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ja! Pues pronto dejara de ser un simple rumor en cuanto demuestre que Tomoyo es un fraude.

KUROU: ¿Serás imbécil? Yo no hablo de Tomoyo.

TOMOYA: ¿Te refieres a eso que dicen acerca de un fantasma que ronda por la preparatoria?

KUROU: Precisamente. Tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si ese fantasma tuviera algo que ver conmigo o algo por el estilo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Bah! Eso son tonterías. Los fantasmas no existen, solo es un rumor para llamar la atención a la gente.

TOMOYA: Es posible, pero creo que Kurou pueda tener razón.

KUROU: Volviendo al tema anterior Tomoya, estoy sorprendido de verte interesado en un club.

SUNOHARA: Es verdad, tu siempre has odiado a quienes actividades de sus clubes al extremo de que te daban nauseas.

KUROU: Bueno, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero espero que nos los cuentes en algún futuro cercano.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, yo me retiro.

KUROU: Igualmente. Los veré mañana.

_Tomoya se queda un poco serio debido al comentario de sus dos amigos y en eso Nagisa aparece detrás de él._

NAGISA: Okazaki. ¿Es cierto que no te gustan las actividades de los clubes?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Esto… no le prestes atención. Fue solo una conversación sin sentido.

_Posteriormente ambos salen del instituto y Tomoya le pide a ella que lo espere en el parque mientras que él iba a conseguir algo relacionado con los personajes de su serie animada que a Nagisa le gusta._

_Mientras tanto, Kurou y Sunohara caminan juntos hablando acerca del repentino cambio de idea de Tomoya._

SUNOHARA: Es bastante extraño, ¿no lo crees?

KUROU: Sobretodo la cara que puso cuando dijiste ese comentario.

SUNOHARA: Pero no debería tomarlo tan a pecho esas cosas pasan.

KUROU: A propósito, ninguno de ustedes me ha contado la razón por la que dejo el club de baloncesto. Eso sí que es raro, tomando en cuenta las excelentes aptitudes que tenía Okazaki para ese deporte.

SUNOHARA: Créeme es mejor que no lo sepas. Al menos nosotros estamos ilesos pero él… ¡Mejor olvidémonos de eso! ¿Tienes dinero para ir al recreativo?

KUROU: Mejor te hubieras quedado en el vertedero.

SUNOHARA: ¡Cállate! Ni me lo recuerdes. Algún día me vengare por esto.

KUROU: Si alguna vez llega ese día…

_De pronto, comencé a recordar que yo al igual que ellos decidí no entrar en las actividades de los clubes para siempre. Tomoya era del equipo de baloncesto, Sunohara del equipo de futbol y yo del equipo de beisbol aunque lo mío fue antes de entrar a esta preparatoria._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

_TOMOYA: No puedo hacer nada al respecto si ya no los venden_

_PADRE DE TOMOYA: ¡Oh! Que nostalgia._

_TOMOYA: ¡Ya párala! ¿Qué hay con eso de hablarme como si fuera un extraño?_

_SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué sigues mirando por la ventana?_

_NAGISA: En ese caso, ¿te gustaría jugar baloncesto conmigo mañana después de la escuela?_

_KUROU: ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Por qué dejaste el club? ¿Por qué abandonaste tu sueño? Alguien como tú… ¿Por qué?_

_TOMOYA: Debido a ese accidente, termino mi carrera como jugador de baloncesto._

_KUROU: Okazaki, te desafío a un partido de baloncesto!_

_NAGISA: Sigo dándote problemas, ¿no es así?_

_TOMOYA: ¡Nagisa!_

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 03: Tomoya Okazaki. ¡No se lo pierdan!_**


	3. Capitulo 03: Tomoya Okazaki

**PROLOGO**

TOMOYA: Ya no hay lugar donde me sienta en casa. Pero, por ahora voy a la preparatoria sin ningún motivo. Es una costumbre forzada. Quien quisiera seguirme no me importaba en lo más mínimo porque yo siempre sigo el camino que quiero. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo… este encuentro fue el principio de todo…

**CAPITULO 03: TOMOYA OKAZAKI**

_Esa tarde, Kurou Sakagami, sin tener nada que hacer fue en camino a ver a su amigo Youhei Sunohara para pasar el rato leyendo libros en su dormitorio. Sin embargo, al entrar Kurou observa un disturbio provocado por los jugadores de rugby de la preparatoria en los dormitorios donde Sunohara vive._

JUGADOR DE RUGBY #1: ¿Ya aprendiste tu lección Sunohara?

JUGADOR DE RUGBY #2: ¿Qué crees que haces tocando tu maldito CD tan alto todos los días?

SUNOHARA: Pero si no lo escucho no me entran ganas.

_En ese momento, justo cuando los jugadores de Rugby que viven con __él__están__ a punto de golpear a Sunohara, aparece Kurou por el pasillo._

KUROU: ¡Oigan! ¿A que están jugando esta vez?

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! ¡Deja de mirar y ayúdame!

JUGADOR DE RUGBY #1: ¡Tú no te metas gallina! Este tipo nos molesta todos los días con su CD.

KUROU: ¿Gallina?

JUGADOR DE TERCER AÑO: ¡Espera! Esa mirada… esos ojos llenos de rabia… yo lo he visto en otro lugar. ¡No! ¡Mierda!

KUROU: Nadie… absolutamente nadie…

JUGADOR DE RUGBY #1: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te asusta ese afeminado?

JUGADOR DE TERCER AÑO: ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas del rumor que te conté?

JUGADOR DE RUGBY #1: ¿Cuál rumor? No me digas, te refieres a…

JUGADOR DE TERCER AÑO: Cuando estuve en primer año, escuche las historias de un sujeto que anda castigando a cualquier delincuente que se atraviese en su camino. Se dice que es un demonio con ojos de furia tan grande que es capaz de intimidar a cualquiera que se le enfrente. Por eso le dicen "la mano de oro" y lo peor de todo, la palabra que más odia en el mundo es…

KUROU: … ¡ME LLAMA GALLINAAAAAAA!

_La mirada de Kurou cambia y su forma de ser es como la de un demonio sediento de furia y venganza, y sin que nadie pueda siquiera moverse este golpea con una velocidad __increíble__ a todos los jugadores de Rugby haciendo que todos huyan__…_

JUGADORES DE RUGBY: ¡Huyan!

SUNOHARA: ¡Glub! ¿Qué rayos le ha pasado? ¡Tengo miedo!

_Mientras todos los jugadores de Rugby huyen despavoridos, una mujer llega con una escoba en la mano para castigar a los miembros del dormitorio por el __escándalo…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Oigaaaaan! ¿Eh? ¿Se han ido todos? ¡Vaya! ¡Siempre soy la que tiene que lidiar con las quejas de los vecinos!

SUNOHARA: ¡Misae! ¡Ven a salvarme rápido por favor!

MISAE: Pero, es tu culpa. ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no aprendes la lección?

SUNOHARA: ¡Sí! ¡Ayyyy!

KUROU: ¿Ah? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Ya se fueron todos?

MISAE: Sí, gracias Kurou. No esperaba que alguien como tú les diera una lección.

KUROU: ¿En verdad? No lo recuerdo. (¿Lo habré hecho de nuevo?)

_En ese momento, Tomoya Okazaki, amigo de Kurou y Sunohara, fue __rápidamente__ a su casa para pintar las bolas de colores que compro en el supermercado __haciéndolos__ parecer a la familia Dango, personajes de dibujos favoritos de su nueva amiga Nagisa a quien piensa regalarle dichas bolas de dulce._

TOMOYA: No puedo hacer nada al respecto si ya no los venden. Bueno, estos deben ser mejores a no tener ninguno.

PADRE DE TOMOYA: ¡Oh! ¡Qué nostalgia!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué?

_Tomoya queda sorprendido y da la vuelta al ver la figura de su padre quien observa el trabajo de Tomoya pero este se enfada._

PADRE DE TOMOYA: ¿Qué piensas hacer con estos?

TOMOYA: Se los voy a dar a mi nueva amiga.

PADRE DE TOMOYA: ¿Me dejas que te ayude? A ver… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tal vez con un poco más de retoque aquí…

TOMOYA: ¡No los toques! ¡Ya detente! ¿¡Qué hay con eso de hablarme como si fuera un extraño!? ¡¿Qué soy para ti?!

PADRE DE TOMOYA: Tomoya…

_Tomoya golpea la pared y luego toma los dangos y los mete __rápidamente__ en una bolsa para salir huyendo de la casa._

TOMOYA: ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

_Tomoya huye tan __rápido__ hasta que ya no puede __más__ y al cansarse llega repentinamente a la __panadería__ donde su amiga Nagisa vive y la ve justo afuera barriendo el patio._

_Luego de saludarla, van juntos al parque para sentarse en una banca y Tomoya le da a Nagisa la bolsa que trae consigo y ella al abrirla, descubre el regalo de su amigo que son los personajes de su serie favorita puesta en unos palitos._

NAGISA: Es la gran familia Dango.

TOMOYA: Aunque no son los de verdad, los hice yo mismo.

NAGISA: Me alegra. ¡Gracias! En verdad es una gran familia. Desearía poder unírmeles. A decir verdad, estuve deprimida durante todo este día. Durante la limpieza, estaba limpiando con todos los de la clase y al final sin darme cuenta, estaba completamente sola. La verdad es que soy torpe y siempre me han jugado bromas como esa desde que era pequeña. Pero, ahora me siento mejor gracias al regalo que me diste.

_Después__ de eso, ambos estaban sentados mirando hacia el parque sin verse el uno al otro, algo nerviosos por el momento. Pero luego Tomoya se anima a hablarle._

TOMOYA: ¡Cierto! Con respecto a lo que estaba hablando antes…

NAGISA: ¿Sí? Dime.

TOMOYA: Tanto como Sunohara, Kurou y yo nos enrolamos para practicar deportes. Supongo que sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo, ¿no es verdad?

NAGISA: Sí.

TOMOYA: Sunohara vino por el futbol, Kurou vino por el beisbol y yo vine por baloncesto. Pero lo deje al poco tiempo después de enrolarme en esta escuela. Hay una historia tras eso.

NAGISA: ¿Dejó de gustarte el baloncesto?

TOMOYA: No, pero… tampoco he tocado el balón durante un buen tiempo.

NAGISA: Okazaki, en ese caso, ¿te gustaría jugar baloncesto conmigo mañana después de la escuela? En realidad, aunque no lo creas soy bastante atlética. Te estaré esperando mañana en la cancha del patio después de la escuela.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? Pero, yo no…

NAGISA: ¡Juguemos juntos baloncesto! ¡Jejeje!

TOMOYA: ¡Oh cielos!

_Rato __después__, en el dormitorio de Sunohara, Kurou estaba leyendo libros sentado en la mesa mientras que Sunohara estaba algo enfadado por lo que __ocurrió__ hoy__…_

SUNOHARA: Ese maldito club de rugby…

KUROU: No te escucharan si balbuceas. ¡ESE MALDITO CLUB DE RUGBY!

JUGADOR DE RUGBY: ¿Quién dijo eso?

SUNOHARA: ¡Noooo! ¿Intentas matarme?

KUROU: No seas tan llorón.

SUNOHARA: No les tendría miedo si fuese uno contra uno. Ahora que lo recuerdo, estuviste fantástico, Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Yo?

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Todo el mundo quedo espantado cuando los golpeaste uno a uno. ¡Ah! Me alegra tener un amigo tan fuerte como tú.

KUROU: ¡Ja! Debió haber sido tu imaginación. En la vida, sería capaz de hacer algo semejante.

SUNOHARA: Pero es verdad. Yo lo vi aunque claro que estaba algo mareado con la golpiza pero pude ver como golpeaste a todos.

KUROU: ¡Eso es absurdo! Seguramente fue Misae quienes los espanto. Recuerda que ella es la administradora de este dormitorio por lo que todos la respetan y le tienen miedo.

SUNOHARA: Tal vez sea verdad pero juraría que tú los golpeaste. Solo mírame, cuando sea la hora de graduarnos, yo también les devolveré todo lo que me han hecho. Por eso cuando llegue ese momento, Kurou, tú te encargaras de mi espalda. Con tu increíble fuerza y mi astucia no serán capaces de detenernos.

KUROU: ¡Qué suerte! Me aseguraré entonces de apuñalarte bien.

SUNOHARA: ¡A mi no imbécil! ¡A ellos!

KUROU: Pero, yo estoy del lado de los chicos del club de Rugby.

SUNOHARA: ¿Desde cuándo?

KUROU: Solo por esta ocasión.

JUGADOR DE RUGBY: ¡Dejen de hacer escándalo!

SUNOHARA: ¡Ayyy! ¡Qué susto!

KUROU: ¿Debería de devolverles la patada para que de esa forma tú los enfrentes cara a cara?

SUNOHARA: ¡Nooooo! ¿Acaso pretendes torturarme?

KUROU: Esa es la idea.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eres un desalmado!

_Esa noche, Kurou se pone a leer un libro interesante de ciencia __ficción__ mientras que Sunohara lee una de sus revistas de anime. En eso Kurou decide hablar con Sunohara__…_

KUROU: Mmmm…

SUNOHARA: ¿Te preocupa algo?

KUROU: Por cierto, tú mencionaste esta tarde que Okazaki odia a todos los que se inscriben en un club. Entiendo tus razones para dejar el futbol pero lo de Okazaki, no tiene sentido. No recuerdo que haya habido algún incidente relacionado con los miembros del club de baloncesto en ese tiempo. Además había personas que reconocían el talento de Okazaki en ese deporte.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y que me dices de ti? Lo tuyo es aún más extraño. Retirarse apenas comenzar es algo bastante raro.

KUROU: Lo mío fue… no… es mejor no recordarlo. Pero no es que tenga rencor contra el beisbol o los miembros del club es solo que… nada… fue algo que me paso hace tiempo.

SUNOHARA: Ahora que lo recuerdo, ellos mencionaron algo acerca de alguien que se hace llamar "mano de algo" o cosas así. ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

KUROU: ¿Ah? ¡No! Supongo que son solo cosas de ellos.

_En ese momento, Tomoya llega al dormitorio interrumpiendo la __conversación__._

TOMOYA: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Interrumpo algo?

KUROU: ¡Ah! Solo hablábamos sobre como Sunohara piensa patearles la cara a esos imbéciles de los miembros del club de rugby.

TOMOYA: ¡Oh! Eso suena interesante. Apuesto 10 a favor del club de rugby.

KUROU: ¡Bah! Siempre apuestas a ganador.

SUNOHARA: ¡¿Qué quieren decir con eso?!

_Y llego el __día__ siguiente, era un __sábado__ por la __mañana__. El paisaje era todo nublado y se notaba claramente que hoy __sería__ un __día__ lluvioso. Sin tener nada que hacer y al ver que el __día__ lucia __tétrico__ y aburrido, me __reuní__ con Tomoya para pasar el rato con Sunohara en su dormitorio. Mientras estaba leyendo un libro de medicina, vi que Tomoya estaba muy pensativo como si recordara algo que le __sucedió__ ayer mientras observaba la ventana. Sunohara quien __había__ notado ese detalle decide iniciar la __conversación_

SUNOHARA: Oigan, faltemos a clase hoy. Es sábado, así que las clases solo serán hasta el mediodía de todos modos.

TOMOYA: Quizá tengas razón.

KUROU: Bueno, yo tengo que retirarme.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

KUROU: A la preparatoria. Solo iré a devolver el libro que pedí prestado en la biblioteca y de allí me reuniré con ustedes para pasar el rato.

SUNOHARA: De acuerdo. Vayamos a los recreativos los tres juntos.

_Luego de eso, Kurou se levanta y se retira de la __habitación__ llevando el libro que __pidió__ prestado consigo para luego alcanzar el __autobús__ que lo __dejaría__ cerca de la escuela._

SUNOHARA: He estado observándote pero, ¿Por qué miras tanto rato por la ventana?

TOMOYA: Estoy tomando prestado tu paraguas, Sunohara.

_En ese momento, Tomoya se levanta y se lleva el paraguas de Sunohara y se va caminando en rumbo hacia la preparatoria mientras va pensando en lo que le dijo su amiga Nagisa el __día__ de ayer._

TOMOYA: No podría estar, ¿verdad?

_Sin embargo, justo al llegar al patio de la escuela para su sorpresa, Nagisa estaba parada justo __allí__ en medio de la lluvia y empapada llevando en sus brazos una pelota de baloncesto._

TOMOYA: ¡Furukawa!

_Tomoya, sorprendido, tira el paraguas y va corriendo hacia ella __quitándose__ la chaqueta para __ponérselo__ encima a ella para evitar que sufra un resfriado._

NAGISA: ¡Ah! ¡Okazaki! ¡Viniste!

TOMOYA: ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Está lloviendo, así que deberías haberte ido a tu casa ya!

NAGISA: Pero, no nos habríamos encontrado si hubieras venido justo cuando ya no estaba.

TOMOYA: No había ninguna garantía de que yo iba a venir, ¿o sí?

NAGISA: Pero sí viniste. Siempre me ayudas. Por eso creí en ti y así quería al menos jugar baloncesto contigo para devolverte el favor.

TOMOYA: ¿Y que vamos a hacer en medio de esta lluvia?

NAGISA: Entonces, ¿qué te parece si me dejas verte dar un tiro? ¡Quiero verlo! Nunca he podido ver el tiro de un jugador de baloncesto tan de cerca. Te pones así y luego tiras, ¿no es verdad? A diferencia mía, tu no tiraras desde abajo, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: De acuerdo.

_Nagisa le pasa el __balón__ a Okazaki y este lo recibe. Luego de eso hace unos botes con el __balón__ demostrando que __aún__ recuerda sus tiempos como jugador. Sin embargo, cuando consigue alzar el __balón__ para tirar su brazo derecho no le responde por lo que se le cae el __balón__ al piso. Tomoya, reconociendo eso, se tira al piso lamentando su pena._

TOMOYA: No puedo alzar mi brazo derecho hacia arriba. Tuve un accidente con mi padre cuando estaba en el primer año de preparatoria aquí y como consecuencia de ello herí mi hombro derecho por lo que mi brazo nunca subirá por encima de mi hombro. Por ello, ya no puedo jugar baloncesto nunca más.

_Nagisa se asusta al conocer la verdad de por __qué__ su amigo Okazaki abandono el club de baloncesto y se asiente a __sí__ misma._

NAGISA: Lo… lo… ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo…

TOMOYA: ¡Furukawa!

NAGISA: Yo… sigo… nada… más que darte… problemas…

_En ese instante, Nagisa siente un dolor fuerte de cabeza y comienza a desmayarse __quedándose__ inconsciente en medio de la lluvia._

TOMOYA: ¡Furukawa! ¡Furukawa!

_Mientras tanto, Kurou sale del edificio terminando su encargo cuando__…_

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Cuanta lluvia! ¡Menos mal que traje puesta mi capa o sino…! ¿Qué? Lo que veo allá… ¿acaso no son…?

_Kurou va corriendo hacia el patio de la escuela donde Nagisa esta inconsciente en brazos de Tomoya._

TOMOYA: ¡Furukawa!

KUROU: ¡Okazaki! ¿Qué ha sucedido? Pero si es…

TOMOYA: ¡Se desmayo de repente!

KUROU: ¡Espera! Déjame verla. ¡Tiene un poco de fiebre! ¡Rayos! La enfermería esta cerrada hoy. ¡Okazaki! Tenemos que llevarla rápido a su casa para que se cambie de ropa. ¿Conoces la dirección?

TOMOYA: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Bien. Entonces cárgala por detrás mientras que yo la cubro con esta capa y secarla con esta toalla que traigo conmigo para que la lluvia no le afecte.

TOMOYA: Veo que vienes preparado.

KUROU: Siempre uno hay que estar preparado ante cualquier situación. ¡Vamos!

_Kurou y Tomoya hacen un esfuerzo por llevar a Nagisa de vuelta a su casa, evitando que la lluvia la siga mojando para que la fiebre no empeore._

_Luego de despedirse y dejar a Nagisa en manos de sus padres, Kurou y Tomoya caminan de regreso al dormitorio de Sunohara._

TOMOYA: Es mi culpa…

KUROU: Okazaki, quiero que me respondas una cosa.

TOMOYA: Dime.

KUROU: ¿Por qué Nagisa estuvo esperando por ti todo el día?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué?

KUROU: No te hagas el inocente. Cuando llegue a la escuela ella ya estaba allí. Intente preguntarle pero ella solo me contesto que estaba esperando por ti. Luego, empezó a llover, imaginaria que estaría de regreso en su casa pero, viendo lo sucedido quiero saber la verdad.

TOMOYA: Bueno yo…

KUROU: Ella lo sabe, ¿verdad? La razón por la que odias los clubes en general.

TOMOYA: Ella sabe que deje el baloncesto hace tiempo.

KUROU: Ya veo. Pero me pregunto si esa será la razón.

TOMOYA: ¿A qué te refieres?

KUROU: Okazaki. ¿No crees que ya sea hora de que me digas toda la verdad? Dime, ¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿Por qué abandonaste tu sueño? Se me hace bastante extraño que alguien como tú se vuelva un delincuente ya que tú y yo somos muy similares.

TOMOYA: Creo que tienes razón. Todo comenzó con la muerte de mi madre…

_Mi madre __murió__ en un accidente __automovilístico__ cuando yo apenas __tenía__ 5 __año__s de edad. __Crecí__ con mi padre. El trabajaba y se sacrificaba mucho por __mí__. __Sé__ que __debió__ ser duro para __él__ en aquel entonces pero cuando estuve en la secundaria __comencé__ a tener unos __extraño__s __sueño__s acerca de__…_

KUROU: ¿Un mundo vacío donde solo puede apreciarse la brisa del viento, el vasto campo y unas extrañas luces?

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

KUROU: Por eso te dije que somos similares en ese aspecto. Yo también he tenido un sueño similar al tuyo, solo que en él había una voz que me llamaba y decía "Estaré esperando por ti… por la promesa que me hiciste…"

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Pero no le comentes de esto nada a nadie, por favor continua con tu relato.

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Bien, bueno… estaba diciendo que…

_Deje de hablar a mi padre desde entonces y me dedique a realizar el __sueño__ en el cual estaba propuesto en mi vida, el baloncesto. Tuve buenas recomendaciones gracias a mis aptitudes para ese deporte y __así__ pude ingresar a esta preparatoria. Sin embargo, un __día__, __ocurrió__ aquella tragedia__…__ fue aquella noche en el __otoño…_

_Mi padre llego borracho ese __día__, trayendo consigo un regalo para __mí…_

NAOYUKI: ¡Tomoya! ¡Tomoya! ¡Ya he vuelto! ¡Papá te ha traído un regalo?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

NAOYUKI: ¡Bien, vamos a comérnoslo! He comprado un sushi especial para esta noche.

TOMOYA: No quiero nada.

NAOYUKI: ¿Qué?

TOMOYA: Y además, apestas a alcohol.

NAOYUKI: Da igual, come un poco.

TOMOYA: ¡Te he dicho que no quiero!

_Y Tomoya arroja el sushi violentamente al piso__…_

NAOYUKI: ¡Tomoya!

_Mi padre me lanzo contra la ventana y en un accidente me __herí__ el hombro derecho__…_

NAOYUKI: Tomoya… Tomoya… No. ¿Qué he hecho?

_Como consecuencia de ello, el __tendón__ de mi hombro resulto __dañado__según__ lo que me dijo el doctor y __así__, mi carrera en el baloncesto llego a su fin._

KUROU: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la razón por la que abandonaste todo y vives una vida amargada como delincuente?

TOMOYA: Es difícil que lo entiendas pero mi padre y yo dejamos de ser una familia para siempre.

KUROU: Realmente te envidio en esa parte, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: Tal vez no te des cuenta porque todavía no has madurado pero lo que te diré es que existe algo peor que tener el hombro fracturado.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: Nos vemos después Okazaki.

_Al __día__ siguiente, en la __panadería__ Furukawa. Tomoya llega para ver como se encuentra Nagisa luego de enfermarse ayer. Al llegar, es recibido por Akio, el padre de Nagisa quien tiene una personalidad algo __extraña__._

AKIO: ¡Bienve…! ¡Ah! Eres tú.

TOMOYA: Disculpa por no ser un cliente.

AKIO: Siempre me haces confundir. Para la próxima, arrástrate en cuatro patas para saber que no eres un cliente.

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo está Furukawa?

AKIO: Gracias por venir, pero ella está durmiendo. Déjala en paz. Para tu información, ella no estaba mencionando tu nombre mientras dormía ni nada por el estilo. No te creas tanto, ¿entiendes?

TOMOYA: Pero yo no vine para preguntar por eso.

AKIO: Si ella fuera a decir algo, diría: "¡Papá, te amo!" "¡Eres tan maravilloso!" "¡Eres la pareja perfecta para mi preciosa madre!". Oye, ¡no me hagas decir idioteces!

TOMOYA: ¡Tu mismo lo hiciste!

SANAE: Joven Okazaki.

_En eso, llega Sanae, la madre de Nagisa, para recibir a Tomoya que vino de visita._

SANAE: ¿Viniste a ver a Nagisa?

TOMOYA: Sí, pero me dicen que está en cama.

SANAE: No, descuida. Solo tiene una fiebre ligera nada más. Es solo que… como debes saber, Nagisa desde un principio, su cuerpo ha sido muy débil. El año pasado, estuvo ausente de la escuela por un largo periodo de tiempo. Así que por eso, el doctor nos dijo que mejor la mantuviéramos en cama para estar seguros.

AKIO: De todos modos, gracias a que ustedes la trajeron hasta aquí, no paso nada grave.

SANAE: Lo que eso me recuerda, ¿no ha venido contigo el chico que te ayudo ayer? Quería agradecerle también por evitar que la fiebre de Nagisa empeorara más.

TOMOYA: ¿Se refiere a Sakagami? No, realmente no lo he visto desde esta mañana. (Me pregunto, ¿que estará pensando luego de la charla que tuvimos ayer?)

AKIO: De todas maneras, les doy las gracias a ambos.

TOMOYA: No, es mi culpa.

AKIO: Toma. Es el pan de Sanae. Es una muestra de nuestro aprecio y dásela también al otro mocoso.

TOMOYA: Pero, no vine aquí para eso.

AKIO: No seas modesto. Además que seguro van a sobrar desp... ¡Argh! ¡No!

SANAE: Así que mi pan… mi pan… ¿ES LA CARGA DE LA PANADERIA FURUKAWA?

_Sanae sale huyendo con __lágrimas__ en sus ojos y su esposo coge dos de sus panes y se los pone en la boca para luego perseguir a Sanae__…_

AKIO: ¡A mí me encantaaaaaaan!

TOMOYA: Por lo veo, supongo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

_Al __día__ siguiente, es un nuevo __día__ de clases, y las cosas siguieron normales como siempre. En la hora del almuerzo, Kurou camina por el pasillo para comprar algo en la __cafetería__ y en eso ve a Tomoya reunido con Nagisa quien ya se __había__ recuperado de la fiebre que tuvo el __día__ anterior. Luego de disculparse ambos mutuamente por el __sábado__, Tomoya la anima diciendo que el __estará__ cuando ella lo necesite. En eso, Kurou llega al patio para reunirse con ellos._

KUROU: Vaya, me alegra que se haya podido recuperar de la fiebre señorita Furukawa.

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Kurou! Me contaron que tu y Tomoya me ayudaron ese día.

KUROU: Por supuesto. No podría abandonar a la amiga de mi mejor amigo Okazaki en esa situación.

TOMOYA: ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

KUROU: Tomoya, quiero hablar seriamente contigo a solas. En la cancha del patio de la escuela después de clases sin falta.

TOMOYA: Kurou, espera. ¿De qué va todo esto?

KUROU: Tú solo espérame allí.

_Luego, Kurou camina con una mirada seria __retirándose__ del lugar._

NAGISA: Okazaki, ¿sucede algo malo?

TOMOYA: No lo sé. Kurou actúa de forma rara hoy.

_Rato __después__, al final del atardecer __después__ de las clases, Tomoya decide ir a reunirse con Kurou en el lugar citado y Nagisa decide __acompañarlo__ pese a la advertencia de Tomoya._

KUROU: Te estaba esperando Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¡Sakagami! ¿Pero que estas haciendo con una pelota de baloncesto en la mano?

KUROU: ¿No te parece obvio, Okazaki? Vamos a tener un duelo ahora mismo.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué?

KUROU: Okazaki, ¿realmente crees que puedes ayudar a otros si ni siquiera eres capaz de ayudarte a ti mismo?

TOMOYA: Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

KUROU: Pues para mí sí lo es. Ha llegado la hora de decidir esto de una vez por todas. Tengamos un duelo de baloncesto para ver quien es el mejor de los dos.

TOMOYA: No estoy interesado. Sabes bien que no puedo jugar a causa de mi lesión del hombro…

KUROU: La respuesta que esperaba de un cobarde.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: Lo que acabas de escuchar, no eres más que un débil y miserable fracasado. Ahora entiendo, tu padre esta en la ruina al no soportar ver a su miserable hijo que tengo al frente. No eres más que un engendro mal nacido que solo busca satisfacer su propio bienestar a costa de los demás.

TOMOYA: ¡Ya tuve suficiente!

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki! ¡Sakagami! ¡Paren esta locura por favor!

KUROU: ¡No te entrometas! Esto es algo personal entre Okazaki y yo. Es mejor que te largues si es mejor lo que te conviene.

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso? ¡No soporto esto más! ¡Te has pasado de límite!

KUROU: ¡Bien! Entonces, quiero ver toda tu furia en este encuentro. Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer. Tal vez no puedas usar bien tu hombro derecho pero fíjate en el detalle de que yo nunca juego al baloncesto así que estamos igualmente nivelados.

Para que este duelo sea aún más interesante, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

TOMOYA: ¿Un trato?

KUROU: ¡Así es! Decidamos este partido a una sola canasta, si yo anoto te alejaras de esa chica y dejar de ayudar al club de teatro para siempre. Pero si tú me derrotas, me uniré al club de teatro sin ninguna objeción. ¿Está claro?

TOMOYA: ¡Acepto!

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki!

TOMOYA: Lo siento Nagisa, pero este es un duelo entre hombres y no puedo rehusarme a ello. No pienso perdonarle por ese insulto.

NAGISA: Okazaki… por favor no te lastimes mucho.

_Kurou arroja la pelota hacia Tomoya para dar inicio el encuentro. Tomoya avanza con el __balón__ pero es bloqueado por Kurou; sin embargo, Tomoya toma ventaja de la __situación__ y hace una finta para burlar a Kurou y consigue una chance para tirar pero debido a su __lesión__ no consigue tirar y Kurou recupera la pelota y se prepara para tirar._

NAGISA: ¡Oh no! ¡Cuidado Okazaki!

_Kurou lanza y tira pero la bola rebota sobre la canasta y no consigue entrar en la red. Por fortuna, esta llega a las manos de Tomoya__…_

TOMOYA: (¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Es inútil! Es imposible para mí, Kurou lo sabe perfectamente pero aún así, ¿por qué insiste en retarme?)

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki! ¡Ánimo! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

TOMOYA: ¡Furukawa! Pero yo… para mí, es imposible poder…

_En eso, Tomoya recuerda las palabras que dijo Kurou hace poco que sin importar cual sea la discapacidad de uno es posible superar y lograr enfrentar cada reto que se le presente y al mirar fijamente a Nagisa, este empieza a reaccionar. Luego, Kurou se dispone a marcarlo y al intentar detenerlo Tomoya cae al suelo boca arriba y mientras lo hace, en ese mismo instante Tomoya lanza con todas sus fuerzas el __balón__ hacia arriba justo en __dirección__ hacia la canasta para anotar y poniendo a todos en suspenso, se observa __de cómo__ la pelota logra entrar directamente en la canasta permitiendo a Tomoya ganar el encuentro._

NAGISA: ¡Asombroso! ¡Okazaki, eres fabuloso!

TOMOYA: Yo… ¿Lo hice?

KUROU: ¡Vaya! No puedo creerlo, en verdad lo hizo.

TOMOYA: En verdad, yo… ¡Anoté! ¡Pude hacerlo!

NAGISA: ¡Sí!

KUROU: (Tomoya, en verdad te felicito. Ahora ya lo entiendes, mientras tengas a alguien que te necesite tendrás la fuerza que se necesita para vencer cualquier reto.)

NAGISA: ¿Te encuentras bien? Déjame ayudarte.

KUROU: Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Te ofrezco una disculpa por todas las palabras que dije hace un momento. En verdad, eres una persona especial y debes sentirte orgulloso de ello. No lo olvides.

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! Espera, todo esto… ¿Lo hiciste por mí?

KUROU: ¡Te equivocas! Lo hice por la jovencita que tienes a tu lado. Ella no soportaría viéndote sufrir de esa forma. Bueno, nos vemos después.

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou, espera! ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

KUROU: (Okazaki, tú y yo somos tan parecidos. Quizá el destino nos haya unido por esa razón al igual que con Sunohara. Sin embargo, lo que quería era que realmente no pases por esos días oscuros llenos de tristeza y sufrimiento por la cual yo pase durante estos tres años durante mi vida en esta escuela. Me pregunto si esa chica se habrá dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta que llegue ese día. )

_Kurou se retira mirando hacia el cielo viendo el fin del atardecer._

_Al __día__ siguiente, en el __salón__ donde estuvo reunido una vez el club de Teatro en el antiguo edificio de la escuela, Tomoya y Nagisa ensayan juntos sobre la __presentación__ que ella __tendrá__ para reclutar nuevos miembros para el club de teatro__…_

TOMOYA: Bien, para empezar habla como si yo fuera un visitante. Cálmate, relájate y habla fuerte.

NAGISA: ¡Sí! Umm, esto… soy Nagisa Furukawa de la clase 3-B. Muchas gracias por venir hoy. Mmm… esto… yo…

TOMOYA: ¡Animo! ¿Qué más sigue?

NAGISA: La razón por la que decidí reabrir el club de teatro es…

TOMOYA: Me sorprende que quieras actuar cuando eres así. Además, ¿tienes alguna experiencia actuando?

NAGISA: No. Soy una novata.

TOMOYA: Y la presidente revela la desafortunada verdad. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué clase de obra estamos haciendo? Hay muchos géneros, desde obras musicales para niños, de realistas a surrealistas…

NAGISA: ¿De verdad?

TOMOYA: ¡Me largo!

NAGISA: ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

TOMOYA: Entonces haz las cosas con más seriedad. Responde bien mis preguntas. Dijiste que había una obra que querías hacer. ¿Cómo es?

NAGISA: Una obra bastante divertida.

TOMOYA: Demasiado impreciso. ¿Es comedia?

NAGISA: No, no quise decir que solo de risa.

TOMOYA: Entonces, ¿hay partes tristes?

NAGISA: Si y no…

TOMOYA: ¡Total! ¿Es una comedia o drama?

NAGISA: Algo por el medio.

TOMOYA: ¡Ay! Bueno, al menos pasas. Al menos intentabas responder.

_En ese preciso momento, Kurou entra en el cuarto del antiguo club de teatro donde Nagisa y Tomoya se estaban preparando para reabrir el club._

KUROU: Con permiso.

NAGISA: Sakagami, bienvenido.

KUROU: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

TOMOYA: Estamos ensayando para la presentación que Nagisa tendrá para atraer nuevos miembros al club. Pero, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

KUROU: Es lógico. Este lugar fue donde el antiguo club ensayaba antes de que fuera disuelto.

NAGISA: ¿Viniste a ayudarnos con los preparativos?

KUROU: En efecto. Por cierto Furukawa, ¿Dónde debo firmar para ser miembro oficial del club?

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¿Quéeeee?

TOMOYA: Kurou, ¿estás hablando en serio?

NAGISA: ¿En verdad? Estoy emocionada.

KUROU: Así es. He decidido unirme al club de teatro.

TOMOYA: Pero, pensé que tú…

KUROU: La verdad es que no tengo elección. Además un trato es un trato. Dije claramente que me uniría al club de teatro si Okazaki ganaba el encuentro.

NAGISA: Pero yo no quiero forzarte a ser parte del club. Me sentiría mal si realmente no quieres hacerlo.

KUROU: Descuida, no te preocupes por eso. De todas maneras ya tenía planeado en unirme al club, después de todo aquí me siento más a gusto.

De alguna manera, ustedes dos resultan ser interesantes y siento curiosidad acerca de cómo van a continuar las cosas a partir de ahora.

TOMOYA: Bueno Furukawa, ya tienes un nuevo miembro para el club.

NAGISA: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Entonces presidenta Furukawa, estaré bajo tu cuidado a partir de ahora. ¡Mucho gusto!

TOMOYA: Kurou, dime la verdad. ¿Esto lo hiciste a propósito verdad?

KUROU: ¿Te refieres al resultado del partido?

TOMOYA: Exactamente.

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad es que todavía tienes excelentes aptitudes para el baloncesto, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: No bromees.

KUROU: ¡Quién sabe! Por cierto señorita Furukawa, ya que usted se esta preparando para la presentación. Dígame, ¿Por qué desea actuar en una obra sin haber tenido experiencia alguna?

NAGISA: Porque me gusta.

KUROU: Bueno esa es una respuesta obvia. Pero, ¿qué te gusta de ello?

NAGISA: Quiero actuar porque pienso que sería divertido poder actuar con todos ustedes. Desde que era pequeña no pude actuar en ninguna obra ya que había muchas probabilidades de estar enferma en el día de la obra. Por ello, faltaba a clases seguido y tampoco podía participar en las prácticas. Así que esa es la razón por la que tengo el deseo incontrolable de poder actuar con muchos amigos. Tenía el firme deseo de entrar al club de teatro en la escuela y que daría lo mejor de mí actuando durante estos tres años. Pero debido a mi salud, falte mucho a clases durante estos tres años pero aún así quiero intentarlo. No se nada, y puede que acabe mal, aún así quiero dar lo mejor de mí y trabajar juntos como un equipo. Pienso que eso será maravilloso y cosas como esa, a mí… simplemente me encantan.

KUROU: Bien, creo que con eso será suficiente.

NAGISA: ¿Huh?

TOMOYA: Sí. Creo que deberías decir eso en el día de la exhibición. Podría decirse que pusiste tu mente en ello. Veo que le atinaste al clavo con esa pregunta Kurou.

KUROU: Simplemente ser honesto y responder los sentimientos de tu corazón son la mejor manera de poder expresarse bien de uno mismo.

NAGISA: ¿De verdad?

TOMOYA: Yo usualmente digo lo que pienso.

KUROU: De igual modo.

NAGISA: Sí, es verdad. Aunque a veces duele.

KUROU: Es por eso es que debes creer más en ti misma. Eso te incluye a ti Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Yo?

KUROU: Así es. De esa forma como lograste vencer tus propios temores en aquel encuentro, ustedes dos deben afrontar cada obstáculo que viene encima, así que esforcémonos juntos al máximo para seguir adelante y cumplir con lo que ansiamos lograr.

NAGISA: ¡Sí!

_Así__, con su primer miembro reclutado en el club de teatro. Nagisa, Tomoya y Kurou deciden trabajar juntos para reabrir el club de teatro y hacer que el deseo de Nagisa se haga realidad y a la vez Tomoya intenta descubrir lo que desea hacer para el futuro al lado de sus amigos__…_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:_

_SUNOHARA: __¿__Estas saliendo con esa chica del club de teatro, verdad? __N__o intentes negarlo._

_KUROU: __Sí__. __Y__a se me hacia __extraño__ que decidieras involucrarte con un club desde un principio._

_SUNOHARA: Si esa es la __razón__ todo __tendría__ sentido._

_TOMOYA: Esta bien, chicos. Les __diré__ la verdad._

_KUROU: Okazaki, __¿__en verdad lo haces por comer pan gratis?_

_SUNOHARA: Escuche de lo que estaban hablando._

_NAGISA: __¿__Eeeeeh? __¡__No pueden hacer eso!_

_SUNOHARA: Supuse que nuestra delegada __conocería__ bien las reglas de la escuela, pero su hermana esta con ella, __¿__eh?_

_KUROU: __¡__MIERDA! __¡__Voy a matarlos a ustedes dos!_

_NAGISA: __¡__Espera Sakagami! __¿Qué__ les vas a hacer?_

_KUROU: Mil disculpas __señorita__ Furukawa pero no quiero que sea testigo del castigo que le voy a dar a estos dos._

_TOMOYA: Sunohara tiene la culpa._

_RYOU: No te preocupes, aunque eso hizo que mi __corazón__ se acelere._

_KUROU: __Señorita__ Ichinose__…__¡__Ichinose! __¡__Kotomi! __¿Por qué__ no me hace casoooo?_

_Está__ bien, Kotomi chan, __¿estás__ interesada en el teatro?_

_KOTOMI: Tengo la __sensación__ como si nos __hubiéramos__ conocido antes._

_YUKINE: Bienvenidos. __¿__Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlos hoy?_

_TOMOYA: __¿__Estas interesada en unirte al club de teatro?_

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 04: En busca de nuevos amigos_**


	4. Capitulo 04: En busca de nuevos amigos

**PROLOGO**

_Al terminar la tarde, Nagisa y Tomoya se retiran del antiguo edificio saliendo por las escaleras hablando acerca __de __la __exhibición__ y fueron a ver el panel de anuncios que esta al final del pasillo__…_

NAGISA: Me pregunto si vendrá gente al día de la exhibición.

TOMOYA: No lo sabremos hasta que llegue ese día. Pero pusimos varios volantes, así que si dos o más personas lleguen… ¿Eh? ¿Pusimos un volante aquí, verdad?

NAGISA: Sí, estoy segura.

KUROU: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les va con la preparación?

NAGISA: ¡Ah! Sakagami, buenas tardes.

TOMOYA: Estábamos pensando en que habíamos colocado un cartel aquí y…

KUROU: Si se refieren al volante que estaba allí, siento decirles que un miembro del consejo estudiantil lo saco esta tarde.

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro?

KUROU: Completamente. Ciertamente esos chicos están haciendo de nuevo de las suyas con su maldita y patética forma de…

ANUNCIANTE: ¡Nagisa Furukawa de la clase 3-B! Repito. ¡Señorita Nagisa Furukawa de la clase 3-B! Por favor, se le exige su presencia en la sala del consejo estudiantil inmediatamente.

KUROU: Ya me lo temía.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

KUROU: Supongo que deben estar enterados de que ustedes no pueden iniciar ninguna actividad sin la autorización del consejo estudiantil y como siempre apegados siempre a sus estrictas reglas. Por culpa de ellos, algunos clubes se vieron obligados a disolverse, el club de shogi por ejemplo.

TOMOYA: Rayos.

**CAPITULO 04: En busca de nuevos amigos**

_Luego que Nagisa fue a hablar con los miembros del consejo estudiantil, Tomoya fue a esperarla en una de las mesas de la __cafetería__ mientras que yo fui a dar una vuelta por la academia a ver si encontraba a alguien conocido como mi prima Tomoyo pero justamente me __encontré__ con Sunohara consternado de que lo __habíamos__ dejado solo en todo el __día__._

SUNOHARA: Kurou. ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin apareciste.

KUROU: Sí, estaba dando una vuelta por ahí. ¿Y dime como te fue en el segundo asalto?

SUNOHARA: ¡Cállate! Ni me lo recuerdes. Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Okazaki? No ha aparecido en todo el día. ¿Se habrá ido ya?

KUROU: No, esta ocupado con algunos asuntos.

SUNOHARA: ¿Asuntos?

KUROU: Vamos a la cafetería, quiero que me compres un jugo.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y por qué debería de comprarte un jugo?

KUROU: Porque ayer no me diste una taza de té en tu cuarto.

SUNOHARA: Ya te dije que no tenía té. Además no soy tu sirviente.

KUROU: Esta bien. No eres mi sirviente, eres mi esclavo… no, quiero decir mi subordinado… ¡ah! ¡No! Quiero decir…

SUNOHARA: ¡Ya basta!

_Cuando llegamos a la __cafetería__, nos dimos cuenta de que Tomoya estaba conversando con una chica y era nada menos que Nagisa quien ya __había__ regresado de hablar con el consejo estudiantil. Sin embargo, la mirada de sus rostros era __más__ que obvia para darse cuenta de la respuesta que __le__ dio el consejo a ella. Tomoya, por su parte, estaba enfadado por lo ocurrido ya que pese a la insistencia de ella por reabrir el club de teatro, ellos se negaron a otorgarle ese derecho y dijeron que las reglas son las reglas._

_Entonces Sunohara y yo comenzamos a sospechar algo que ya era obvio y que solo yo __sabía__ perfectamente, la __razón__ de ayudar precisamente a esa chica._

_Esa noche, nos reunimos los tres en el cuarto de Sunohara para hablar del tema aunque no precisamente del club sino de algo __más__ intimo__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejejeje!

TOMOYA: ¡Oigan! ¿A qué viene esa risita?

KUROU: Dime, ¿están saliendo juntos?

TOMOYA: ¿Quiénes?

SUNOHARA: La chica del club de teatro y tu.

TOMOYA: ¿Eeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Lo siento. No pude ocultárselo.

SUNOHARA: Ya imaginaba que era totalmente raro que te involucraras con los clubes, pero si este es el caso todo tiene sentido, ¿verdad Kurou?

KUROU: ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que seriamos conocidos como "el trío de solterones" pero parece que uno ya mordió el anzuelo.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? Esto… eso no es…

KUROU: Eso es normal. No veo por qué debas sentir pena por ello, aunque eso significa que ya no podrás pasar más tiempo con nosotros.

TOMOYA: Esta bien, chicos. Les diré la verdad. ¿Sabían que su familia tiene una panadería?

KUROU: Mmmm… es cierto. Fuimos allá tú y yo cuando Furukawa estuvo enferma ese fin de semana. Dicen que es muy popular en el barrio.

TOMOYA: Así es. Y el pan que hace su mamá es delicioso. Te vuelves adicto a él con un simple mordisco. Si te vuelves su amigo, puedes comer ese pan tanto como quieras.

KUROU &amp; SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad?

TOMOYA: Claro. ¿Por qué otra razón creen ustedes que me involucraría con el club de teatro?

SUNOHARA: Ahora que lo pienso, ella no creo que sea de tu tipo. Luce aburrida y dedicada.

KUROU: No se. Pero a mí se me hace bastante sospechoso.

TOMOYA: Al igual de la manera en que te uniste tu al club.

SUNOHARA: ¿Queeee? ¿Kurou se unió al club?

KUROU: ¡Mierda! No tenías que decirlo.

SUNOHARA: No me digas que también vas tras esa chica.

KUROU: ¡Claro que no! No soy de esas personas que le robarían la chica de su amigo.

TOMOYA: Y dale con lo mismo.

SUNOHARA: Y entonces, ¿por qué?

KUROU: En primer lugar, porque nunca dejo a una chica que esta en apuros y en segundo lugar… porque… perdí una apuesta con Okazaki.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

KUROU: ¡Olvídalo! Además solo es temporal hasta que reúna algunos miembros para su club y así pueda retirarme tranquilo.

SUNOHARA: Aún sigo sin poder creerlo.

TOMOYA: Tú solo concéntrate en vencer a Tomoyo Sakagami. Por lo que me recuerda… ¿No les parece una coincidencia que ella tenga tu mismo apellido Kurou?

KUROU: Obviamente. Ella es mi prima. ¿Apenas se dieron cuenta ustedes? ¡Qué lentos!

SUNOHARA &amp; TOMOYA: ¿Queeeeeeeeee?

SUNOHARA: Aún así pienso que esto es un fraude. Es imposible que ella sea una chica y voy a probarlo mañana.

KUROU: Este tipo si que le gustan las emociones fuertes.

_Al __día__ siguiente durante el receso, Sunohara, esta vez __acompañado__ por Kurou, juntos fueron a ver a Tomoyo quien estaba en el otro lado del pasillo__…_

TOMOYO: De verdad que eres terco.

KUROU: Disculpa Tomo-chan, pero este tipo insiste en verte.

SUNOHARA: Hoy solo vine a visitarte ya que eres tan linda.

TOMOYO: No puedo confiar en estas palabras.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah demonios! ¡Deje mis pechos en casa, y lo necesito para mi próxima clase! ¡Tomoyo, préstame tus pechos!

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué?

SUNOHARA: Bien, se lo creyó. Tú también lo escuchaste, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¿Y cuál es el punto?

SUNOHARA: Si responde, ¿por qué?, eso significa que puede prestarlos. En pocas palabras los pechos de Tomoyo son postizos.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

TOMOYO: Pero algo así es imposible… para empezar…

SUNOHARA: ¿Para empezar?

TOMOYO: ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CHICO USA PECHOS?!

_Tomoyo ataca a Sunohara con una serie de patadas __dejándolo__ fuera de combate._

_Momentos __más__ tarde, Sunohara, todo adolorido camina por las escaleras __quejándose__ de su derrota._

SUNOHARA: Es más dura de lo que pensé.

KUROU: ¡Bah! Pudo haber sido peor. Si realmente fuera dura contigo no estarías de pie en estos momentos. ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?

SUNOHARA: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La próxima vez la venceré!

KUROU: ¿Serás masoquista?

_Momentos __más__ tarde, vuelve Sunohara por el segundo round__…_

TOMOYO: ¿Otra vez? Kurou, a pesar de cómo yo luzca, realmente ando muy ocupada, ¿saben?

KUROU: Sabes Tomo-chan, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para acompañar a este sujeto para cosas como esta.

SUNOHARA: Esta vez soy algo diferente a las anteriores.

KUROU: Sí, esta vez iras a parar directo al hospital.

SUNOHARA: ¡Tú cállate! ¿De qué lado estas?

KUROU: De Tomoyo, por supuesto.

SUNOHARA: ¿Desde cuándo?

KUROU: Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella y yo somos parientes.

TOMOYO: ¿Podrían terminar con esto rápido? Estoy muy ocupada.

SUNOHARA: ¡Esta vez soy diferente! ¡Argh!

TOMOYO: ¡Lo siento! Te patee con toda mi fuerza sin darme cuenta.

SUNOHARA: Tienes una patada bastante buena. Después de una pelea, necesitamos hacer las paces. Ven conmigo un momento.

TOMOYO: ¿Ahora qué?

SUNOHARA: No te preocupes, ven por aquí.

KUROU: ¿Qué? Ese tipo…

_Sunohara, lleva a Tomoyo al __baño__ de hombres y se arma un __escándalo__ y con todas sus fuerzas lanza a Sunohara por la ventana con una fuerte patada volando por los cielos__…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué intentan lograr llevándome al baño de hombres? ¡Incluso el fastidiar tiene sus límites!

KUROU: Probablemente ese idiota quería que orinaras con él y así poder confirmar si realmente eres un chico o una chica. Ya que eres tan fuerte, ese tipo sospecha que eres un chico. ¿Ah? Este… ¿no te vas a molestar?

TOMOYO: Es la sorpresa. Pensé que me comportaba como una chica normal lo haría en esta escuela.

KUROU: Bueno, dudo mucho que una chica normal sea capaz de golpear a unos rufianes en cuestión de segundos. ¡Ah! No has cambiado mucho, Tomo-chan. Deberías dejar de comportarte de ese modo.

TOMOYO: Lo sé Kurou, Pero deja de llamarme Tomo-chan. Ya no soy una niña, ¿sabes?

KUROU: Bueno, es que verte a ti nuevamente me trae muchos recuerdos. Realmente estoy feliz de verte.

TOMOYO: Estoy esforzándome en cambiar, pero por desgracia parece que no logro conseguirlo aún.

KUROU: Solo debes relajarte un poco, Tomo-chan. Bueno, nos vemos. Tengo que ayudar a una amiga en especial.

TOMOYO: ¿Una amiga?

_Momentos __más__ tarde, Kurou se __reúne__ con Nagisa y Tomoya en el __salón__ del club de teatro en el antiguo edificio de la escuela__…_

KUROU: ¡Vamos anímense chicos! Este lugar está muy callado.

NAGISA: Pero, no se me ocurre ningún modo.

TOMOYA: ¿Y que tal si pasamos los volantes en lugar de colgarlos?

NAGISA: Ya pregunte y dijeron que no puedo.

KUROU: ¡Ah rayos! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esos tipos? Realmente me están comenzando a poner de malas.

TOMOYA: Ni tampoco serviría de nada hacer una demostración…

_En ese preciso momento, alguien abre la puerta del __salón__ y se trata de nada menos que Youhei Sunohara haciendo su __aparición__._

SUNOHARA: Escuche de lo que estaban hablando.

KUROU: ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí si no eres del club?

SUNOHARA: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Esta vez he venido a ayudarles.

NAGISA: ¿En serio?

SUNOHARA: Sí, ya estoy cansado de solo comer el pan de la cafetería.

NAGISA: ¿Pan?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! Solo hablaba conmigo mismo. De todos modos, escuche que el consejo estudiantil esta evitando que reúnas miembros para el club de teatro, ¿verdad? En ese caso la respuesta es simple.

NAGISA: ¿Se te ocurrió alguna buena idea?

SUNOHARA: Llama al presidente del consejo estudiantil detrás de la escuela, y todos le caemos encima y listo.

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¡No! ¡No podemos hacer eso! La gente del consejo estudiantil no ha hecho nada malo.

SUNOHARA: Pero si es la manera más sencilla.

NAGISA: Sea como sea, no podemos usar violencia.

SUNOHARA ¿Entonces vamos a negociarlo? Ese no es mi fuerte.

TOMOYA: Que gran diferencia entre talentos.

KUROU: Solo a un idiota como tu se le ocurre decir esa clase de cosas. Además si le cayéramos encima solo empeoraríamos las cosas e incluso nos pueden suspender de la escuela.

SUNOHARA: ¡Bah! Como si tuvieras una idea mejor.

KUROU: Bueno, ¿y por qué tendríamos que ensuciarnos las manos por ese grupo de buenos para nada?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: Solo es cuestión de llamar a unos amigos que tengo por allí, y luego… darle lo que se merece y con eso hacerle cambiar de parecer, si entienden lo que acabo de decir.

TOMOYA: Pero, ¿eso no es lo mismo que Sunohara acaba de decir?

NAGISA: ¡No! ¡Eso tampoco! ¡Está muy mal!

KUROU: Pero no tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos además ese tipo se lo merece.

NAGISA: De todas maneras eso también es emplear violencia y estaría muy mal hacerlo.

KUROU: Bueno, en eso quizá tengas razón.

NAGISA: Pero estoy muy feliz por sus intenciones. Por favor, préstanos tu ayuda.

SUNOHARA: Ok, déjamelo a mí. No creo que lleguemos a un lado si solo lo pensamos nosotros solos. ¿Qué tal si consultamos de este asunto con otros?

KUROU: Al parecer le has dado en el clavo. Si unimos esfuerzos tendremos una oportunidad de conseguirlo. Busquemos a todos los conocidos que podamos y preguntémosles.

TOMOYA: ¿Tienen a alguien en mente?

KUROU: Tengo a la persona indicada que quizá pueda darnos una ayuda.

SUNOHARA: Yo también. No lo diría si no se me hubiera ocurrido en ello.

KUROU: Bien, entonces vayan con Sunohara, yo iré a buscar a esa persona.

_R__ato __después__, durante el almuerzo Kurou se pone a buscar a la chica que __conoció__ el otro __día__ en la biblioteca de la escuela__…_

KUROU: Señorita Ichinose. Oye, Ichinose. ¡Señorita Kotomi! Vaya, lee a una velocidad increíble, ¡jejeje! Es tan distraída como yo. Como era de esperarse de una chica genio. Señorita Kotomi Ichinose. ¡Kotomi!

_Kurou intenta llamarle la __atención__ pero sigue sin hacerle caso__…_

KUROU: ¡Señorita Ichinose! ¡Ah! ¡Kotomi-chan!

_Al escuchar esa palabra Kotomi reacciona y le presta __atención__ dejando el libro a un lado__…_

KUROU: ¡Hasta que por fin! Bueno, permíteme presentarme soy Kurou Sakagami del salón 3-D, el chico al que conociste el otro día. Tú debes ser la señorita Kotomi Ichinose, del salón 3-A, ¿verdad?

KOTOMI: Umm, deletreas con tres hiragana.

KUROU: Kotomi Ichinose, ¿verdad? Escuche que eres muy famosa por aquí sin mencionar que estas en el puesto numero uno en toda la escuela.

KOTOMI: Cuando hables conmigo, llámame Kotomi-chan.

KUROU: Por favor, déjame quitarle el "chan". Suena muy vergonzoso.

KOTOMI: ¿Quieres leer libros conmigo?

KUROU: Me encantaría mucho poder aceptar tu generosa oferta pero en esta ocasión quiero hablar de un asunto más importante.

KOTOMI: ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? Lo hice yo misma.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Bueno… está bien.

_Mientras los dos almuerzan Kurou vuelve a reiterar el tema__…_

KUROU: Esta muy bueno.

KOTOMI: Me alegra mucho.

KUROU: Bueno, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque he venido para reclutarte en un club. De casualidad, ¿le interesa el teatro señorita Ichinose?

KOTOMI: ¿Teatro?

KUROU: Así es. Soy miembro del club de Teatro y estoy reclutando miembros ya que estamos muy escasos de personal. No importa si solo te unes apuntando tu nombre en caso de que no quieras participar.

KOTOMI: Kurou… me da un sentimiento extraño… siento como si te hubiera conocido antes…

KUROU: ¿Tú crees? Bueno, creo que no soy el único que pensaba en ello. (Mmm… estoy algo preocupado por los chicos) Volveré luego, así que piénsalo, ¿De acuerdo?

KOTOMI: Kurou…

KUROU: Dime.

KOTOMI: Nos vemos.

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Que chica más rara. Ahora que lo pienso, si ese almuerzo lo hizo para mí… entonces, ¿sabía ella que yo vendría a verla precisamente hoy? Vaya, si que tengo un encanto muy extraño con las mujeres. Hablando de eso… Sunohara dijo que también había encontrado a la persona adecuada pero, no creo que sea mi prima sino… ¿qué? No, no creo que se atreva, ¿o sí?

_Mientras tanto, en el __jardín__ ubicado en el patio __detrás__ de la escuela, las hermanas Fujibayashi estaban hablando acerca de __qué__ hacer con su mascota que vino de repente a la escuela__…_

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

RYOU: ¡Que problema! Aún tenemos clases.

KYOU: Descuida, después buscare a alguno de esos tres y hare que lo cuiden.

TOMOYA: No se estará refiriendo a nosotros, ¿verdad?

SUNOHARA: Supuse que nuestra delegada conocería bien las reglas de la escuela, pero su hermana esta con ella, ¿eh?

TOMOYA: Ve y trae a la menor. Dile que hay alguien que quiere confesársele y está esperando por ella en la azotea de la escuela. Entonces su hermana mayor será considerada y se hará a un lado.

SUNOHARA: Ya veo. ¡Nice idea!

NAGISA: ¿De qué estaban hablando?

TOMOYA: Descuida, tu solo ve pensando en las cosas que necesitas preguntar.

_En eso, Sunohara va a __decírselo__ a Ryou quien queda impactada por el hecho al igual que su hermana Kyou. Y momentos __después__ en la azotea, Sunohara, Tomoya y Nagisa se __reúnen__ con Ryou en la azotea._

RYOU: Mmmm… esto…

TOMOYA: La persona que necesita hablar contigo es ella.

RYOU: ¿E… ee… eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

NAGISA: Soy Nagisa Furukawa del salón 3-B. Lamento el haberte llamado tan repentinamente.

RYOU: Uh… sí, yo soy Ryou Fujibayashi del salón 3-D.

NAGISA: Eres la delegada, ¿verdad?

RYOU: S…ssii.

NAGISA: Eso es increíble. Yo nunca seria capaz de hacer eso, así que te admiro.

RYOU: No, no es nada.

NAGISA: ¡Hay algo que me gustaría decirte! ¿Me escucharas?

RYOU: ¡Ss… sí!

TOMOYA: Sus sentimientos son honestos. De ser posible, por favor respóndele de manera honesta.

RYOU: Por favor, esperen un momento. Yo… no pensé que se tratara de una chica así que…

SUNOHARA: El sexo no importa. Lo que importa es la pasión en el corazón.

TOMOYA: Dices cosas buenas de vez en cuando.

SUNOHARA: Ya que en el fondo soy muy buen chico.

NAGISA: ¿Es raro de que se trate de una chica?

RYOU: ¡No! Eres bastante linda. Pero si es conmigo… mmm… como debería decírtelo…

NAGISA: Llevo tiempo pensando en esto. ¡Pero por fin reuní el valor!

RYOU: ¿Así que te ha inquietado tanto?

SUNOHARA: Esto… es algo excitante.

NAGISA: Ya no se qué debería hacer. Por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir.

RYOU: Entiendo. Te escuchare claramente.

NAGISA: Podrías… podrías… ¿podrías por favor ayudarme a establecer el club de teatro?

RYOU: Sí. ¿Eh?

VOZ FURIOSA: ¡Hyaaaaaaaaa!

_En ese preciso instante, la puerta de la azotea que estaba cerrada es destruida violentamente __con__ fuerte y poderoso __puñetazo__ y para su sorpresa el responsable es nada quien ni menos que Kurou quien viene hacia ellos con una furia tremenda__…_

RYOU: ¡Aaaa! ¿Qué fue eso?

SUNOHARA &amp; TOMOYA: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Cómo… COMO RAYOS SE ATREVEN A…? ¡MIERDA! ¡LOS VOY A ASESINAR!

NAGISA: ¡Espera Sakagami! ¿Qué les vas a hacer?

KUROU: Mil disculpas señorita Furukawa pero no quiero que sea testigo del castigo que le voy a dar a estos dos.

SUNOHARA &amp; TOMOYA: ¡Aaaaaaaaargh! ¡Au… xi….!

_Kurou comienza a estrangular a Sunohara y Tomoya quienes __están__ siendo ahorcados por __él__ pero antes son llevados al pasillo para que Nagisa no los vea__…_

NAGISA &amp; RYOU: ¿Eeeh?

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en el club de Teatro. Todos estaban reunidos mientras que Tomoya y Sunohara estaban severamente heridos por la golpiza que les dio su amigo Kurou y __están__ de rodillas sentados en el suelo._

KYOU: Vaya, debieron habérnoslo dicho antes

KUROU: Lo siento. Me descuidé por unos momentos y estos dos… ¡¿Cómo pudieron asustar a nuestra delegada de esa forma, par de tarados?! ¡DEBERIA DARLES VERGÜENZA!

TOMOYA: Sunohara tiene la culpa.

SUNOHARA: ¡Es tu culpa Okazaki!

KUROU: ¡Basta!

NAGISA: Lo siento, soy muy mala para explicar las cosas.

KUROU: Usted no tiene la culpa señorita Nagisa sino esos dos imbéciles que se aprovecharon de la situación para gastarles una broma.

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Vaya Ryou, ¿no te parece lindo que Kurou te defienda de esa forma? Siento algo de envidia.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

KUROU: ¡To… tonterías! Yo… yo… solo… este… solo lo hago porque Ryou es la delegada de mi clase y no me gusta que abusen de ella, eso es todo.

KYOU: ¡Sospechoso! ¡Jejeje!

RYOU: Aunque debo confesar que eso hizo que mi corazón se acelere.

KYOU: Oye tu, ¿estos son los únicos amigos que tienes?

NAGISA: Amigos… bueno, ellos me han ayudado mucho a reabrir el club de teatro.

KYOU: Conociendo a ese par, seguro que tienen otros motivos.

KUROU: Sí, el pan gratis.

NAGISA: ¿Pan?

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿te atreves a traicionarnos?

KUROU: Después de lo que hicieron, se ve que eres el único que no aprende la lección.

KYOU: Oye, ¿Qué te parece si te olvidas de ellos y te unes a nosotras? Claro, exceptuando a Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Y por qué rayos me pones al margen?

KYOU: Porque eres demasiado impulsivo, deberías controlar mejor tu carácter aunque no estuvo nada mal en esta ocasión.

SUNOHARA: ¿Dónde quedo nuestra dignidad?

TOMOYA: Tú solo querías comer pan después de todo.

NAGISA: Um, gracias por la oferta pero no puedo abandonar a quienes se esforzaron en ayudarme, además que Kurou es el primero en unirse al club de teatro y Okazaki y Sunohara son muy buenas personas.

KYOU: ¿Queeeeeee? ¡Desgraciado! ¿Por qué rayos se te ocurrió hacer tal cosa? ¿Acaso será porque estas interesado en ella?

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera! Bueno, lo hice porque… bueno, en primer lugar, ella estaba en apuros y en segundo lugar porque perdí una apuesta.

KYOU: ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

KUROU: Prefiero no hablar sobre ello.

_Kurou le habla en voz baja a Kyou__…_

KUROU: La verdad es que quería comprobar qué clase de relación tienen esos dos.

KYOU: Te refieres a… Tomoya y… ¿esa chica?

KUROU: Podría decirse.

_Llevada por la curiosidad, Kyou le pregunta a Tomoya en voz baja acerca de lo que dijo Kurou hace un momento__…_

KYOU: Mmm… parece que ya te la ganaste, pero, ¿es cierto que vas tras esa chica?

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

_En eso, Ryou interviene para hablar sobre el tema principal de esta __conversación…_

RYOU: Para reabrir un grupo que está inactivo, primero necesitas miembros. Las reglas de la escuela dicen que necesitas al menos sin contar al presidente, tres miembros y un consejero para iniciar un club.

KYOU: Ah, tienes razón.

KUROU: Eres muy lista Fujibayashi, a mi se me había escapado ese pequeño detalle. Por algo eres la delegada.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Ah! Esto… yo… no…

KYOU: Sospechoso…

KUROU: ¡No cambies el tema! Sin embargo, Furukawa tiene prohibido reclutar nuevos miembros por ya saben quiénes.

SUNOHARA: Sí, sí.

KYOU: Bueno, si solo se trata de ese número, tenemos suficientes.

TOMOYA: ¿Dónde?

KYOU: Contando a Kurou quien ya supuestamente está inscrito solo faltan esa chica, tú y tú.

TOMOYA &amp; SUNOHARA: No, no. ¡Imposible!

KYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Sigh! Hasta ahora con lo mismo.

NAGISA: Eso es una buena idea. Si Okazaki y Sunohara se inscriben tendríamos lo necesario para reabrir el club.

TOMOYA &amp; SUNOHARA: ¡Furukawa!

NAGISA: Pero con eso podríamos solucionar el problema de reclutar miembros. Solo necesitaríamos conseguir un consejero para poder comenzar de inmediato.

TOMOYA: Lo siento Furukawa. Eso no podemos hacerlo. Yo no me uniré a ningún club.

SUNOHARA: Así es. ¡Los clubes y nosotros no somos compatibles! Hace tiempo los tres decidimos no entrar a ningún club. Salvo que este tipo nos traiciono ahora y se unió a tu club. Sin embargo, Okazaki y yo nos mantenemos fieles a eso.

TOMOYA: Además, no estoy interesado en hacer teatro.

SUNOHARA: ¡Somos como aceite y agua! ¡Ese tipo es un as del baloncesto! Aunque a mi todavía me conocen como el genio del futbol. Hace tiempo… aunque hablando de hace tiempo… En otras palabras, nosotros miramos hacia el cielo y gritamos ¡Hi-Ho! Cosas como: "Te quiero, b-b-b-beso…" ¡Y esas escenas de amor así son imposibles! ¡Eso no pasara jamás! ¿Oye, qué tal lo hago?

TOMOYA: Tu analogía carece de sentido pero al menos se entiende la idea.

SUNOHARA: Gracias. ¡¿Entendidoooooo?!

NAGISA: Entiendo. Lamento haberlos presionado de esa forma.

KUROU: Bueno, quizá tengan razón. No tienen las suficientes agallas para ayudar a alguien en apuros, así que no tiene sentido llevar esta conversación.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: ¡Auch! Olvide que hoy tengo una charla con los profesores dentro de unos minutos. Tengo que irme, hablaremos luego.

_Horas __después__, en el dormitorio de Sunohara, Kurou y sus dos amigos __continúan__ con la charla de hace un rato._

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que ahora podemos hablar cómodamente. ¿Y bien? Si no tienen planeado en unirse al club, entonces ¿cómo piensan ayudarla?

SUNOHARA: Déjate de bromear, ni siquiera estamos interesados en la actuación. ¿No?

TOMOYA: No podemos reclutar miembros usando posters ni volantes, pero no hay problema si usamos métodos convencionales, ¿no les parece?

SUNOHARA: ¡Wow! Realmente no me esperaba esto. De verdad quieres ayudarla.

TOMOYA: Por supuesto. Si no lo hago, no podre obtener nada de pan.

KUROU: Y dale con el bendito pan. Dudo que pueda tragarme ese cuento y más aún al observar el transcurso de las cosas.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: Ya te darás cuenta. Todavía te falta mucho por madurar.

TOMOYA: Y tú hablas como si fueras un anciano.

KUROU: Solo habla la voz de la experiencia, además soy mayor que tú. Bueno, cambiando de tema, tu idea ha dado en el clavo. Sin embargo, no eres el único que pensó en ello.

TOMOYA: ¿Y tuviste resultados?

KUROU: Negativo. Apenas pude preguntarle a unos cuantos aunque pienso que quizá todavía tenga una posibilidad pero aún así necesitamos encontrar más gente.

SUNOHARA: Si les anunciaras a las chicas de nuestro salón que estas en el club de teatro y les ofreces que se unan, seguro que estarían formando cola, ¡jeje!

KUROU: ¡Ni de broma! Yo solo me uní al club solo en nombre, no pienso participar en ninguna obra de teatro. Además, Furukawa se sentiría mal si ellas solo se unen porque yo… oye, ¿Qué diablos estas pretendiendo insinuar?

SUNOHARA: No te hagas el tonto. Okazaki y yo sabemos bien lo popular que eres en el salón al ser considerado el chico genio de la clase.

KUROU: Pero, dudo que eso sea factor suficiente para que suceda. Además solo es una simple coincidencia. Ellas únicamente vienen a pedirme consejo o a veces que les ayude sobre los temas que vienen para el próximo examen.

TOMOYA: ¿Y entonces por qué evitas abrir tu casillero?

KUROU: Porque… no llevo tantas cosas y… además los libros los tomo de la biblioteca prefiero no llevar equipaje. Solo mi cuaderno y libros prestados de allí. (La verdad es que últimamente mi casillero se llena cada vez más de cartas, ¡cielos!) ¿Por qué no nos concentramos mejor en ayudar a Furukawa?

TOMOYA: Cambiando el tema como siempre.

SUNOHARA: Aunque a decir verdad, yo también me pondré serio en ayudar a Nagisa-chan. Parece ser una chica buena y honesta. Puede a que la escuela llegue a ser más interesante si la conozco mejor. ¡Bien, esta decidido! ¡Mañana estoy seguro de tirarle un home run contra Tomoyo!

TOMOYA: Tu sí que tienes una vida paradisiaca todos los días, ¿no?

KUROU: (Una vida maravillosa, ¿eh? Me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiera sucedido esa tragedia...)

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

_**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**_

TOMOYA: No habrá nada divertido aunque vengas con nosotros.

KUROU: En la biblioteca que hay allí delante, hay una misteriosa y hermosa chica que siempre lee libros muy complicados. Si le hablas, usualmente te ofrece comida. Bastante inocente, lista y parece no tener enamorado.

SUNOHARA: ¡POR FAVOR PRESENTAMELA!

KUROU: Una persona en un mundo diferente, ¿eh? Creo que ya sentí eso una vez…

KOTOMI: ¿Ryou-chan es una abusiva?

RYOU: Sí. Ya que yo también pienso que eres una persona bastante divertida.

KOTOMI: ¿Me va a molestar?

RYOU: Sí. Si quieres que lo haga.

KOTOMI: ¿Tengo que llorar?

NAGISA: Cuando la escena lo requiera habrá ocasiones en que debas hacerlo.

KOTOMI: No quiero llorar. ¿Nagisa-chan eres una abusiva?

NAGISA: Kurou, no sabía que pudieras tocar una melodía tan hermosa.

KOTOMI: ¿Nagisa-chan es tu novia?

KUROU: Lo llamo el Réquiem Oscuro, una melodía que compuse hace años para alguien que perdí hace mucho tiempo…

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **__**Capitulo 05: Dos genios de mundos diferentes.**_


	5. Capitulo 05: Dos genios de mundos dif

**PROLOGO**

_Siempre he sentido que __había__ alguien en la ventana, pero no hay nadie __allí__. Muchas veces he tenido este __sueño__ donde siento que estoy persiguiendo a alguien, __sí__, siempre__…_

_Es una historia que cuando despierto me hace sentir sudar bastante y prefiero no pensar en ello. Sin embargo, en ese __sueño__ yo __perseguía__ la sombra de alguien en un mundo totalmente vacio sin vida alguna, y, finalmente, me di cuenta de que yo __tenía__ conciencia pero no __tenía__ un cuerpo, por eso nadie se dio cuenta de mi existencia y por ello me fui en busca de mi cuerpo. Estuve asustado y desesperado pero al final __encontré__ lo que necesitaba__…_

**CAPITULO 05: Dos genios de mundos diferentes**

_Esa __mañana__ en la escuela, Tomoya llega tarde como la __mayoría__ de veces, aunque __últimamente__ asiste __más__ temprano a clases a __excepción__ de hoy, debido a que estuvo pensando en conseguir miembros para el club de teatro. En ese momento, se encuentra con Sunohara en la hora de receso._

TOMOYA: Sunohara, ¿Qué tal te va?

SUNOHARA: Como siempre.

TOMOYA: Mmm… Kurou no está por aquí, aún no habrá llegado.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! Eso… pues el esta por allá, en el pasillo que da hacia el piso de abajo.

_Tomoya y Sunohara se dirigen hacia donde esta Kurou y observan que esta __allí__ hablando con una chica de segundo __año__ quien le entrega una carta._

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! Kurou como siempre.

TOMOYA: Esa chica no estará…

SUNOHARA; Sí, lo mismo de siempre, observa.

CHICA: ¡Por favor acéptelo!

KUROU: ¿Para mí?

CHICA: Así es.

KUROU: Mmmm…

CHICA: Disculpa, si lo he molestado de improviso pero yo… pero yo… es lo que realmente siento por usted… por eso… ¡quiero que salga conmigo!

KUROU: ¿Eeeeh? Bueno, pues yo… lo lamento. Me temo que eso será imposible.

CHICA: ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque yo no le parezco atractiva? ¿Es porque soy una desconocida para usted?

KUROU: No. Estoy seguro de que usted algún día encontrara a la persona que será capaz de hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida. De eso estoy seguro, porque usted es una persona generosa y honesta y esas son cualidades que debe usted enorgullecerse.

CHICA: Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tienes a alguien que te gusta?

KUROU: No se trata de gustar o no alguien sino lo que puedes hacer realmente por esa persona. Hasta que comprendas eso entenderás la razón de mi respuesta. ¡Hasta pronto!

CHICA: ¡Sakagami senpai!

_NOTA: __"__Senpai__"__ es una palabra que en el idioma __japonés__ se utiliza para referirse a esa persona como alguien mayor o de rango superior por parte de la persona que lo enuncia._

_Luego de eso, Sunohara y Tomoya se __reúnen__ con su amigo Kurou quien ya __había__ terminado su __conversación__ y los tres caminan por el pasillo comentando lo sucedido._

SUNOHARA: Vaya, tan popular con las chicas como siempre Kurou. Y esta vez te toco una de segundo año.

KUROU: Ni lo menciones. Ya me estoy incomodando de esta forma. Además esa chica estuvo impresionada debido al discurso que di a los alumnos nuevos cuando ella entro por primera vez a esta escuela según su carta.

TOMOYA: Kurou, yo creo que si en verdad no estas interesado en estas cosas deberías dejar de comportarte de esa manera.

KUROU: ¡Huh! ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No es normal?

TOMOYA: Tratas a las chicas de manera respetuosa y has ganado mucha reputación al estar entre los 10 mejores en el examen nacional. Yo creo que al menos deberías rechazarlas de manera más directa.

KUROU: ¡Eso jamás! Romper el corazón de una chica y llenarlas de lágrimas es algo imperdonable. Si el amor de las mujeres emana como el agua de una fuente yo debo de aceptar ese amor como si fuera el grande e inmenso mar.

TOMOYA: Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

SUNOHARA: ¿Vamos a ver a Nagisa chan?

TOMOYA: No habrá nada divertido aunque vengas con nosotros.

SUNOHARA: No cabe duda que eres un feminista sin remedio, Kurou. ¡Vaya! ¡Que desperdicio! Si yo pudiera ser capaz de conocer a una chica…

KUROU: Dime, ¿realmente eres capaz de poder amar una chica?

SUNOHARA: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nunca había hablado de algo tan seriamente!

KUROU: En la biblioteca que hay allí delante, hay una misteriosa y hermosa chica que siempre lee libros muy complicados. Si le hablas, usualmente te ofrece comida. Bastante inocente, lista y parece no tener enamorado.

SUNOHARA: ¡POR FAVOR PRESENTAMELA!

KUROU: Bueno, a esta hora justamente debe estar allí mismo. Echa un vistazo si quieres.

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! ¡Yahooooo!

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿estará bien dejar que él vaya a verla?

SUNOHARA: Descuida, pronto lo veras.

_Sunohara va directo a toda velocidad rumbo a la biblioteca y justamente se encuentra con la chica que Kurou __describió__. Sin embargo, Sunohara hace un tremendo __escándalo__ ya que la chica no le hace caso en lo absoluto y termina botando algunos libros y dejando en desorden la biblioteca pero __aún__así__ la chica lo ignoro por completo._

TOMOYA: ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

KUROU: Seguramente ya se encontró con ella y lo ignora por completo.

_Sunohara sale de la biblioteca completamente desilusionado__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡ME HA IGNORADO POR COMPLETO!

KUROU: Eso era de imaginarse.

SUNOHARA: No reacciona así le hables o la alagues. Me enfade, así que arroje libros por todas partes y tire algunos estantes al suelo, pero aun así me ignoro. ¿Quién demonios es ella?

TOMOYA: Esa es una buena pregunta. Ese comportamiento se me hace familiar.

KUROU: Es Kotomi Ichinose. Recuerdan ese nombre, ¿verdad?

SUNOHARA: ¿Kotomi Ichinose? La chica que te supero en el examen anterior, ¿no es así?

TOMOYA: La famosa chica genio, ahora lo entiendo.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, nosotros vivimos en mundos diferentes, ¿verdad? ¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo!

KUROU: Una persona en un mundo diferente, ¿eh? Creo que ya sentí eso una vez…

Sí, en un sueño…

TOMOYA: ¿Te sucede algo Kurou?

KUROU: No, estoy bien.

TOMOYA: Iré a reunirme con Furukawa, ¿quieres venir?

KUROU: No, ve tú. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

TOMOYA: Como quieras.

KUROU: Oye Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Dime.

KUROU: Llámale mejor por su nombre, ¿vale? Así podrás ir a por ella.

TOMOYA: ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Que no tenemos ese tipo de…!

KUROU: Tarde o temprano no podrás seguir negándolo. ¡Buena suerte!

_Kurou entra a la biblioteca para ver a Kotomi y observa que a pesar del tremendo desorden que provoco Sunohara al ser ignorado por completo, ella __está__ muy __distraída__ leyendo un libro._

KUROU: ¡Ay de nuevo! Disculpe, Ichinose. ¡Kotomi! ¡Auch! ¡Kotomi-chan!

_Tras luego de un par de intentos Kotomi reacciona al __oír__ su nombre en diminutivo._

KOTOMI: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! ¡Buenos días! Kurou-kun no deberías hacer un desorden así.

KUROU: Y usted nunca cambia, ¿verdad?

_Luego de eso Kotomi y Kurou ordenan juntos el desorden que se produjo en la biblioteca._

KOTOMI: ¿El club de Teatro?

KUROU: Ya te hable de él antes. Como dije, estamos reclutando miembros. ¿Te gustaría ver a la presidenta después de clases?

KOTOMI: ¿No me va a molestar?

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Eso es algo que definitivamente no sucederá, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

_Después__ de clases, en el __salón__ del club de Teatro, Kurou y Kotomi __se reúnen __con Nagisa para hacer las presentaciones, __también__ estaba __allí__ Tomoya conversando con ella acerca de posibles soluciones para el club._

KUROU: Sin embargo, creo que si hay algo de qué preocuparse.

NAGISA: Esto…

KUROU: Ella es la nueva aspirante a miembro del club. Vamos, preséntate.

KOTOMI: Kurou, buenas tardes.

KUROU: ¡A mi nooooo! Vamos, dile primero tu nombre.

KOTOMI: Kotomi se escribe con tres hiragana. Cuando me hables, llámame Kotomi-chan.

NAGISA: Yo soy Nagisa, se escribe con un solo Kanji. Cada persona me llama de distinta forma…

KOTOMI: Nagisa-chan.

NAGISA: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Esto… ¿Acaso no pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea solo hablar de sus nombres?

KOTOMI: Yo soy Ichinose.

NAGISA: El mío es Furukawa.

KOTOMI: Estoy en la clase 3-A.

NAGISA: Yo en la clase 3-B.

KOTOMI: Tipo de sangre A.

NAGISA: Yo también soy tipo A.

KOTOMI: Emparedado de jamón.

NAGISA: Pan dulce.

KOTOMI: Elefante africano.

NAGISA: Gato.

KUROU: ¡Ya bastaaaaaa!

TOMOYA: Perro.

KUROU: ¿Tu también Okazaki? Esto ya no tiene sentido.

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste a esta chica tan rara? No me digas que ella es…

KUROU: Para tu información Okazaki, a pesar de su apariencia, es Kotomi Ichinose, la chica demasiado inteligente que no necesita estudiar para los exámenes de admisión de la universidad. A ella le fascinan los libros, así que tiene buen vocabulario. Así que he pensado que como candidata para un nuevo miembro, es perfecta…

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Kotomi se va un poco __más__allá__ y abre una de las cajas __pequeñas__ que dejaron tirada los antiguos miembros del club y de __allí__ sale una nube de polvo._

KOTOMI: ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

NAGISA: ¿Estás bien?

KOTOMI: ¿Esto es la caja del humo que hace envejecer a la gente?

TOMOYA: No, no lo es.

KUROU: Eso es en el cuento de Urashima Tarou. Furukawa, tu también dile algo.

NAGISA: Esto… me siento celosa de lo hermoso que es tu cabello.

_Tomoya y Kurou se caen al piso__…_

TOMOYA &amp; KUROU: ¡Nooooooo!

TOMOYA: ¡Te estamos diciendo que la convenzas para unirse al club! ¿Acaso no practicaste el discurso hace un momento? Di algo como, "Lloremos las lágrimas de la juventud juntas", o algo.

KOTOMI: ¿Tengo que llorar?

NAGISA: Cuando la escena lo requiera, entonces habrá ocasiones en la que tendrás que hacerlo.

KOTOMI: No quiero llorar.

NAGISA: Aun así cuando tienes que hacerlo, debes realizarlo.

KOTOMI: Nagisa-chan, ¿eres una abusiva?

NAGISA: No. No soy una abusiva.

KOTOMI: ¡Oh! ¡La gran familia Dango!

NAGISA: ¿Te gusta la gran familia Dango?

KOTOMI: Sí. Me encanta.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, al anochecer, Tomoya y los __demás__ se despiden para irse._

TOMOYA: Bueno, hoy acompañaré a Kotomi a su casa.

NAGISA: Sí. Hasta mañana.

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera! Yo acompañaré a Kotomi a su casa y tú vete con Furukawa.

TOMOYA: ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?

KUROU: Chicas, ¿nos disculpan un momento?

_Kurou se lleva a Tomoya de la mano para hablar con __él__ a solas un rato__…_

KUROU: ¿Quieres tomarme el pelo o qué?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: Se supone que tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad para acompañar a Furukawa a su casa.

TOMOYA: Pero ya te dije que no tenemos esa clase de…

KUROU: ¡Tú hazlo! ¿O quieres que le cuente sobre tu vida a ella?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? Oye, espera un minuto. Yo…

KUROU: Mira, ¿te parece correcto que una chica indefensa como ella ande sola en plena oscuridad mientras exista un hombre que la puede acompañar hasta su casa? No, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Bueno, yo…

KUROU: Es deber de todo hombre, en ayudar a una chica en momentos de necesidad. Por ello, Okazaki, ve y toma la responsabilidad como un hombre.

TOMOYA: Esta bien. Pero ya no me vengas con más discursos tuyos.

KUROU: ¡Ay! Este tipo, siempre tengo que darle un empujón para que haga las cosas bien.

_Después__ de ello, Tomoya se va con Nagisa y Kurou __acompaña__ a Kotomi a su casa mientras van conversando._

KOTOMI: Hoy, estaba un poco asustada. Siempre soy así con una persona a quien acabo de conocer. Pero Nagisa-chan es muy amable.

KUROU: (Mmmm… Yo diría más bien que podría ser tu hermana) Si eres así de tímida, ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar conmigo tan fácilmente?

KOTOMI: Nagisa-chan es una persona bastante amable y sus dibujos de la familia Dango están bien hechos.

KUROU: Cambiando el tema como siempre. Bueno, dejémoslo ahí.

KOTOMI: ¿Por cierto, Nagisa-chan es tu enamorada?

KUROU: ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices?

KOTOMI: Es porque se llevan los tres muy bien. Entonces, ¿ella es enamorada de Tomoya?

KUROU: Esto… sí, más o menos. (Si ese tipo tuviera más agallas sería todo verdad)

KOTOMI: ¡Ah! Por cierto Kurou, hay un lugar que me gustaría que me acompañes antes de irme a casa.

KUROU: ¡Sigh! De verdad haces todo a tu propio ritmo, ¿verdad?

_Rato __después__ en una __librería__ ubicada en la parte __más__ comercial de la ciudad, Kurou y Kotomi se encuentran viendo algunos libros que ella busca._

KUROU: De verdad te gustan los libros, ¿eh?

KOTOMI: No podre convertirme en una persona decente si no estudio mucho.

KUROU: ¿Eso crees?

KOTOMI: Kurou, ¿a ti también te gusta leer libros, verdad?

KUROU: Bueno, sí la verdad, pero solo lo hago para entretenerme ya que hay libros muy interesantes, no solo de novelas sino también de ciencia, medicina y arte. Además también existen temas interesantes que pueden ayudarme con respecto a lo que pienso yo… ¿Ah? ¿Kotomi?

_Kurou observa que Kotomi no le presta __atención__ ya que esta muy concentrada en un libro que acaba de encontrar y en ese momento ella pone su mano en el bolsillo para sacar una tijera con la que piensa recortar una __página__ de ese libro._

KUROU: ¡Noooo! ¡Detente! Pero, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

KOTOMI: ¡Oh! ¡Kurou! ¿Qué sucedió?

KUROU: ¿Cómo qué quieres decir con "que sucedió"?

_Rato __después__, ambos salen de la __librería__ con los libros que ella ha comprado mientras que en el camino Kurou la reprende por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en la __librería__._

KUROU: Mire señorita Kotomi, no importa cuanto usted le gusten los libros, definitivamente no puedes cortar ninguno que se encuentran en la biblioteca o la librería. Sería una buena idea que mejor lo copiaras en un pedazo de papel aunque… pensándolo bien, eso también esta mal y probablemente te griten por ello.

KOTOMI: ¿De verdad?

KUROU: ¡Sigh! En verdad, es necesario que debas socializar con más gente. Los libros son importantes pero ellos nunca te enseñaran los valores que la vida te puede ofrecer. Mañana vamos a practicar para que puedas mejorar tu interacción social.

KOTOMI: De acuerdo.

_Tras dejarla cerca de su casa Kurou y Kotomi se despiden y __después__ de ello __él__ regresa a su casa donde solo existe un ambiente __vacío__ y solitario de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos__…_

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, durante el receso Kurou pone en marcha su plan para que Kotomi aprenda a relacionarse mejor con las personas y la primera persona en encontrarse con ellos es Kyou Fujibayashi, amiga de Kurou y hermana de Ryou, la delegada del __salón__ a quien Kurou siente un afecto especial por ella._

KOTOMI: ¿Es una abusiva? ¿Me va a molestar?

KUROU: Descuida, no lo hará. Así que preséntate.

KOTOMI: Kurou, buenas tardes.

KUROU: Bien, eso estuvo bien de práctica. ¡Ahora sí que va en serio!

KYOU: Oye, ¿para que rayos me traes hasta aquí?

KUROU: Vamos, Kotomi. Una vez más.

KOTOMI: Esto… Kotomi. Kotomi se escribe con tres hiragana. Cuando me hables, llámame Kotomi-chan.

KYOU: ¿Eeeeeh?

KOTOMI: ¿Es una abusiva?

KUROU: Bueno, no sabría decirte.

KYOU: Espera un minuto. Ella es la famosa chica genio, ¿no es así? Vaya, ¿pero que hace con un irresponsable como tú?

KUROU: ¿A quién estas llamando irresponsable? Para tu información estoy en el segundo lugar en el promedio global de toda la escuela.

KYOU: Cierto, pero aunque seas un genio todavía sigues siendo un irresponsable y holgazán. Me sorprende que esta escuela se haya equivocado en colocar a alguien así entre los mejores en el ranking.

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeee? ¡Grrrrrr!

KYOU: ¡Grrrrrr! ¿Quieres pelea?

KOTOMI: ¿Es una abusiva? ¡Tengo miedo!

KYOU: Oye tu, no tienes por que tener miedo. Solo estábamos jugando.

KUROU: Pues no me agradan tus juegos en lo absoluto. Descuida, ella es así. Esta chica aún necesita aprender a socializarse con más gente. Tú tienes bastantes amigos, ¿verdad? Pensaba que tú también podrías ser su amiga.

KYOU: ¿No te parece raro en hacerse amigo de alguien solo porque te lo piden? Los amigos no te los dan, se supone que tienes que hacerlos.

KUROU: Solo alguien como tu se pondría a decir cosas con sentido en ocasiones como esta.

KYOU: Además, ¿Por qué la estas ayudando? ¿Qué paso con eso de ayudar en el club de teatro?

KUROU: Eso aún esta en progreso. Además ya sabes mi lema, es mi deber en ayudar a las mujeres en momentos en necesidad.

KYOU: ¡Ay! ¿Una nueva rival ha aparecido ante ella? Sobretodo con este tipo que encima es un feminista, es presa fácil.

KUROU: ¿Has dicho algo?

KYOU: Nada. ¡Bye! Tengo cosas que hacer. Por cierto, yo soy Kyou Fujibayashi. Nos vemos.

_Rato __después__ en la biblioteca de la escuela, Kurou y Kotomi siguen charlando acerca del problema social de Kotomi__…_

KUROU: Bueno, debo de admitir que es bastante duro hablar con ella pero tú también tienes muchos problemas. En lugar de solo dedicarte a leer libros, deberías aprender a como llevarte bien con otras personas. Practiquemos un poco. Recuerda que tu objetivo es hacer más de cien amigos.

KOTOMI: ¿Cien amigos? ¡Kurou, eso es increíble!

KUROU: Lo siento, no tengo tantos amigos. (Aunque últimamente no sé por qué las chicas de otros salones me saludan tanto, ¡jejeje!)

KOTOMI: ¡Oh!

KUROU: No pongas esa cara de asombro, tienes que hacer una presentación.

KOTOMI: Presentación… mmm… ¡Ah!... Pero que diablos. No puedo llevarme bien contigo. ¡Piérdete!

KUROU: ¡Ay Kotomi! No me refería a una representación teatral. ¡Cielos! Parece que tendremos mucho trabajo por delante.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en el siguiente receso, Kurou y Kotomi vuelven a intentar de nuevo, esta vez con nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi, delegada del __salón__ de Kurou__…_

RYOU: ¿Ser su amiga?

KUROU: (¡Chispas! ¿Por qué el destino me trata de esa forma?) Esto… sí… es que… ella esta buscando amigos… y yo… la estoy ayudando a desenvolverse. Oye, vamos preséntate.

KOTOMI: Kurou, buenas tardes.

KUROU: ¡No! Esta broma se está haciendo cada vez más vieja.

RYOU: Esto… ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de relación tienen?

KUROU: Pues míranos como compañeros que se saltan clases. Aunque los dos lo hacemos porque estudiamos por nuestra cuenta.

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KUROU: (¡Uy! Creo que no debí haberle dicho eso)

RYOU: Si no te molesta, ¿puedo leerte la suerte?

KUROU: Eso es perfecto para un tema de conversación. Adelante, señorita Fujibayashi.

_Ryou saca varias cartas de naipes que tiene en su bolsillo y las coloca en forma de abanico para __mostrárselas__ a Kotomi con la cara en reverso._

RYOU: Adelante.

KOTOMI: ¿Me va a molestar?

KUROU: A mí ni me preguntes.

RYOU: Descuida, leeré tu suerte para el día de hoy. Por favor elige tres cartas que más te gusten.

_Kotomi elige tres cartas al azar que Ryou tiene en sus manos._

RYOU: Déjame verlas por favor.

_Kotomi le entrega las cartas a Ryou para continuar y ella se queda pensando__…_

RYOU: Mmmm… Según esto, me temo que no podrás hacer ningún amigo.

KOTOMI: ¿Eeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¡No destruyas todos mis esfuerzos!

_Asustada por la inesperada __predicción__ de Ryou, Kotomi da media vuelta para emprender la huida._

KUROU: ¡Espera, no te vayas! Nada va a cambiar si decides huir así de fácil. Es necesario que afrontes la realidad.

KOTOMI: ¿Ryou-chan es una abusiva?

RYOU: No creo serlo.

KUROU: Pero lo hiciste. Acabas de decir que ella no podrá hacer amigos.

RYOU: Pero hay ocasiones en que las leídas de suerte fallan, ¿recuerdas? Como aquella vez que nosotros tuvimos esa mañana en la que…

_De pronto, la cara de Ryou se pone colorada__…_

KUROU: ¿Ah? ¿Le sucede algo malo?

RYOU: ¡No! ¡No es nada! Esto, incluso si la lectura te dice algo malo, el futuro puede cambiar dependiendo del individuo y las cosas que le rodean.

KOTOMI: ¿De verdad?

RYOU: Sí. Ya que también pienso que eres una persona divertida y agradable.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿serás su amiga?

RYOU: Sí, si es que te parece bien.

KUROU: ¿Lo ves Kotomi? Ahora tienes una nueva amiga.

KOTOMI: Sí.

_Momentos __después__, en la biblioteca, Kurou y Kotomi vuelven a hablar sobre lo ocurrido._

KUROU: Bueno, el hecho de que ella sea una persona totalmente distinta a la salvaje de su hermana nos ha ayudado mucho en este caso.

KOTOMI: Ryou-chan no dio tanto miedo.

KUROU: Si no hubiera sido por la señorita Fujibayashi las cosas no habrían salido tan bien.

KOTOMI: Es una persona bastante amable.

KUROU: Es verdad, ella es dulce y amable con los demás aunque me preocupa si algunos lleguen a aprovecharse de su amabilidad.

KOTOMI: Kurou, ¿estás enamorado de ella?

KUROU: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Pero, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso?

KOTOMI: Es que te veías muy nervioso en frente de ella.

KUROU: Esto… no desvíes el tema. ¡Toma! Estuve escribiéndolo mientras conversábamos. Comencemos con lo básico, primero necesitas mejorar tu presentación ya que lo de antes fue totalmente un desastre. Léelo con calma y en voz alta.

KOTOMI: "Hola. Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Kotomi Ichinose de la clase 3-A. Mi pasatiempo es leer libros. Estaría encantada si pudieras ser mi amigo."

KUROU: ¡Excelente! Practicaremos en el siguiente receso.

_Rato __después__, mientras Kurou y Kotomi buscan a alguien con quien practicar en el patio de la escuela, se encuentran en ese momento con un personaje curioso en particular. __U__na persona vestida dentro de un disfraz de oso, Kurou reconoce inmediatamente a la persona que lleva el puesto el disfraz ya que justamente lo llevaba puesto en los __días__ previos al festival escolar__…_

KUROU: ¿Qué haces todavía con ese disfraz Tomo-chan?

KOTOMI: Un oso…

KUROU: ¿Otra vez de patrulla, verdad? ¿Revisando el estado del traje?

_El oso quien es Tomoyo disfrazada, asiente su cabeza en forma positiva._

KUROU: ¡Ah! Por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien. Kotomi, adelante.

KOTOMI: Esto…Hola. Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Kotomi Ichinose de la clase 3-A. Mi pasatiempo es leer libros. Estaría encantada si pudieras ser mi amiga.

_Tomoyo voltea en __dirección__ a Kurou y lo observa fijamente__…_

KUROU: Oye, oye. No pienses cosas raras de mí.

_Tomoyo dirige su mirada hacia Kotomi y le responde forma positiva a su __presentación__._

KOTOMI: ¡Wow!

_Kotomi, encantada por su respuesta se lanza hacia ella y la abraza__…_

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Parece que le gustas.

KOTOMI: Es tan suave.

KUROU: ¿Te gustan los osos de felpa Kotomi?

KOTOMI: Sí, me gustan mucho.

SUNOHARA: Oye, Kurou. ¡Así que aquí estabas! Te estaba buscando. Vamos a almor… ¿Queeeeeee? ¡Tú eres el maldito oso que me pateo el otro día! ¡No te vayas a mover! ¡Ahora mismo bajo y tendré mi givengi!

KOTOMI: ¿Givengi?

KUROU: Ese idiota siempre reprueba ingles.

_Sunohara baja hacia el patio de forma __rápida__ y se dirige hacia el oso sin saber __quién__ es en realidad y justo cuando se prepara para darle el primer golpe el oso lo esquiva y lo manda a volar con una poderosa patada __enviándolo__ lejos._

KUROU: Una esplendida patada como siempre Tomo-chan.

_Rato __después__, Kurou y Kotomi se dirigen a comprar unos emparedados en la __cafetería__ de la escuela__…_

ENCARGADA: ¿Qué? ¿Saltándote de clases con una chica hoy, Sakagami? No puedo creer con lo que haces con tu popularidad.

KUROU: Oiga, no lo malinterprete. Ella también es una chica genio, así que es exonerada de las clases al igual que yo.

KOTOMI: Hola. Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Kotomi Ichinose de la clase 3-A. Mi pasatiempo es leer libros. Estaría encantada si pudieras ser mi amiga.

ENCARGADA: Ya veo. Así que tú eres la hija de los Ichinose, Kotomi-chan.

KUROU: ¿La conoce?

ENCARGADA: Por supuesto, estoy segura de que muchos de los que viven en esta ciudad la conocen. Después de todo, sus padres son unos brillantes eruditos.

KUROU: ¿Eruditos?

_Luego, en el pasillo donde se suele descansar los alumnos __después__ de clases__…_

KUROU: ¿Tus padres son profesores de universidad o algo así?

KOTOMI: Mmm… sí.

KUROU: Ahora que lo pienso escuche que en esta ciudad viven unos brillantes científicos pero nunca pensé que fueran tus padres. Ya veo, así que ellos hacen cosas que yo no podría lograr hacer. Es un maravilloso descubrimiento.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?

_Kotomi no le responde__…_

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Ah, ahí estas!

_De pronto, sorpresivamente aparece nada menos que Kyou Fujibayashi quien abraza a Kotomi de forma __cariñosa…_

KYOU: ¿Ves? No te voy a molestar. Bonita, bonita.

KUROU: Vaya, y yo pensé que no te convertirías en amiga de alguien solo porque te lo piden.

KYOU: Exacto, y por eso yo la busque esta vez. Pero aún no nos conocemos bien. Si pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, estoy segura de que llegaremos a conocernos mucho mejor. Con eso dicho, ¿no te parece una buena oportunidad para que demuestres que tan confiable eres?

KUROU: ¿Intentas chantajearme?

KYOU: También le diré a Ryou, así que después llévanos a un lugar interesante.

KUROU: ¿A… Fujibayashi?

KYOU: Sí, ¿algún problema?

KUROU: Ninguno. (Si mi corazón lo llega a soportar)

_Momentos __más __tarde, en el club de teatro__…_

KYOU: ¿Este es el lugar interesante?

KUROU: ¿No es un excelente lugar? Aquí se siente uno a gusto.

KYOU: ¡Oye tu! ¡Estaba esperando que nos llevaras a un Karaoke, al Centro Comercial, a los juegos o a un restaurante o algo así!

RYOU: ¿No somos una molestia viniendo aquí con tanta gente?

NAGISA: No, estoy feliz.

TOMOYA: Así este lugar se vuelve mucho más animado.

KUROU: Mmm… se supone que no deberías estar diciendo esas cosas si estas con Nagisa.

NAGISA: ¿Huh?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: Si hubiera sabido que los dos estarían juntos aquí los habríamos dejado a solas y el resto nos iríamos a algún centro comercial.

TOMOYA: ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Además has estado ausente por buen tiempo.

KUROU: Es por una buena causa.

KYOU: Psssst, oye Ryou cree esta oportunidad para ti así que úsala. Será mejor que des un paso adelante rápido o esa chica te lo va a quitar.

RYOU: ¿E… eeeeeh?

KOTOMI: Esto…Hola. Gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Kotomi Ichinose de la clase 3-A. Mi pasatiempo es leer libros. Me alegraría mucho si ustedes quisieran ser mis amigas.

NAGISA: Yo soy Nagisa Furukawa de la clase 3-B. Mi pasatiempo es la actuación. Me alegraría si quisieran ser mis amigas.

RYOU: Yo soy Ryou Fujibayashi de la clase 3-D. Mi pasatiempo es leer la suerte. Me alegraría si quisieran ser mis amigas.

TOMOYA: Oigan, ¿yo también?

KUROU: ¡Sí!

TOMOYA: Bueno, yo soy Tomoya Okazaki de la clase 3-D. Mi pasatiempo es…

KUROU: Pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Furukawa.

TOMOYA: Sí, así…. ¿queeeeeeeeeeeee?

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

_Después__ de un rato, el ambiente se torna un tanto silencioso por el comentario de Kurou y Nagisa y Tomoya __están__ totalmente callados._

KUROU: ¡Oigan! Solo estaba bromeando. ¿Qué significa este silencio?

KYOU: Mmmm… parece que de alguna manera has dado en el clavo.

KUROU: No desvíes el tema. Te toca a ti.

KYOU: Yo soy Kyou Fujibayashi de la clase 3-E. Mi pasatiempo es…

KUROU: Abusar siempre de los débiles.

KYOU: Me alegraría si quisieran ser mis amigas. ¡Oye! ¿Quién dijiste que gustaba abusar de los débiles?

_Kyou lanza una poderosa patada a Kurou en el estomago __lanzándolo__ contra el suelo._

RYOU: ¡Sakagami –san!

KUROU: ¿Viste esa presentación Kotomi? Es… la coordinación… que necesitas dominar.

KOTOMI: Esto… yo… a decir verdad yo soy bastante fuerte, así que me gustaría que no me molestaras.

KUROU: No puedo llevarme bien contigo… ¡Aaaaaaargh!

_Kurou queda totalmente inconsciente__…_

RYOU &amp; NAGISA: ¡Oh!

_Ryou y Nagisa aplauden por la __presentación…_

KYOU: Esto no es lo que tenía en mente…

_Momentos __después…_

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué ustedes no se unen también al club de teatro? Con esta cantidad de gente, es suficiente para convencer al consejo estudiantil.

KYOU: Sin ánimo de ofender al presidente, yo paso. Tanto Ryou como yo no tenemos intención de actuar.

NAGISA: Pero por favor vengan a visitar tan seguido como quieran. El solo ver la coordinación de esa representación debemos tomarlo como ejemplo.

KOTOMI: Practicare mucho y espero también poder llegar a hacer una buena actuación.

NAGISA: Yo te daré ánimos, así que esfuérzate.

RYOU: Por favor, también déjame darte ánimos.

NAGISA: ¡Entonces esforcémonos las tres juntas!

RYOU, KOTOMI &amp; NAGISA: ¡Sí!

KYOU: Vaya grupo tan raro que se ha formado.

TOMOYA: Tú eres parte de él.

KYOU: Bueno, no importa. Ella parece estar divirtiéndose.

TOMOYA: ¿En qué piensas Kurou?

KUROU: (Esa sonrisa… es la primera vez que veo a Ryou sonreír de una forma tan radiante… ella siempre lucia muchas veces nerviosa o en otras ocasiones deprimida pero ahora soy capaz de verla sonreír de esa forma y eso…) ¡Ah! Solo pensaba en que las cosas se ponen más animadas en esta escuela.

_En ese momento, mientras Kotomi continua conversando con Nagisa y Ryou, ella escucha algo __extraño__ y a la vez familiar por lo que decide marcharse inmediatamente y seguir el sonido._

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo Kotomi-chan?

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

KUROU: ¡Rápido! ¡Sigámosla!

_Kurou y los __demás__ deciden seguir a Kotomi quien se dirige al cuarto del __salón__ de __música__ de la escuela lugar de donde proviene la __melodía__ que ella pudo escuchar desde el __salón__ del club. En ese preciso momento, una chica del cabello del mismo color que Kotomi pero con una mirada algo serena y tranquila tocaba la __melodía__ del __violín__ que Kotomi escuchaba, __acompañada__ con dos __compañeras__ suyas cuando fue interrumpida por esta._

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Esto… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

KUROU: Oye, Kotomi. ¿Estás bien?

KYOU: ¿Te paso algo?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Hacíamos bulla?

KYOU: ¡No! No es eso.

KOTOMI: Un violín…

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Te gustaría tocarlo?

KOTOMI: ¿Puedo?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Sí.

KYOU: Kotomi, ¿puedes tocar el violín?

_La chica le entrega a Kotomi el __violín__ para que ella pueda tocar una __melodía__. Kotomi mira atentamente el __violín__ y luego se dispone a tocarlo. Todos quedan asombrados sobre la manera en que Kotomi sujeta el __violín__ suponiendo que ella es una experta. Sin embargo, pero justo cuando ella comienza a tocar en lugar de una bella __melodía__, se escucha un horrible chillido que es capaz de romper los __tímpanos__ a cualquiera que se atreva a escucharla y __además__ los vidrios de las ventanas comienzan a resquebrajarse__…_

KYOU: ¡Kotomi! ¡Para, para!

KUROU: ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Lo estás haciendo con demasiada fuerza. ¡Necesitas relajarte más!

TOMOYA: ¡NO NOS ESCUCHA!

TODOS: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

KUROU: ¡Kotomi! ¡Ya es suficienteeeeeeee!

_Tras escuchar repentinamente la voz de Kurou, Kotomi se detiene y todos los __demás__ se tiran al suelo __después__ de ser torturados por aquel chillido ocasionado por el __violín__ que ella acaba de tocar._

KOTOMI: Tan linda…

TOMOYA: ¡Eso fue horrible!

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Qué tiene esta chica?

KUROU: Ni me lo preguntes. ¡Ay!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Debes de tocar de una manera más suave y estar tranquila para que puedas hacerlo bien.

KOTOMI: Pero, ¿no les gusta?

TOMOYA: La respuesta a esa pregunta es bastante obvia.

KUROU: Ella tiene razón. No debes ponerte nerviosa ya que presionas muy fuerte las cuerdas del violín ocasionando un gran chillido como ese. Permíteme demostrártelo.

NAGISA: Sakagami-san, ¿también puedes tocar el violín?

TOMOYA: ¡Oh no! ¡Cúbranse los oídos!

KUROU: ¡Muy gracioso! Pues escucha.

_Kurou se pone a tocar el __violín__ pero para sorpresa de todos en lugar de salir un horrible chillido se escucha una __melodía__ triste y a la vez muy hermosa que conmueve a todos en el __salón…_

KYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Es increíble!

NAGISA: ¡Qué bonita melodía!

RYOU: ¡Es tan maravillosa y tan triste! Me entran ganas de llorar.

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo es que sabes tocar bien el violín?

KUROU: La llamo la Sonata del Viento. Es una melodía que me enseñó una persona hace ya bastante tiempo atrás.

KOTOMI: Esa melodía… esa melodía…

_De pronto, Kotomi abraza fuertemente a Kurou__…_

KUROU: Ko… Ko… Ko… ¿Kotomi?

KYOU &amp; RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KOTOMI: Tan hermosa… es la melodía que yo…

KUROU: ¡Oh cielos!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

KOTOMI: Nunca he derribado a la gente con el violín.

KUROU: ¿Qué no nos ves en el piso?

KYOU: ¿Quieres que te golpee hasta que llores?

KOTOMI: Si eres un abusivo.

KYOU: ¿Crees que estuvo bien en dejarlas a solas? Tú en verdad la consientes

KUROU: Tanto Ryou como Furukawa están ahí, así que no te preocupes.

KYOU: ¿Desde cuándo has empezado a llamarla "Ryou"?

KUROU: ¡Eso no es…!

KYOU: Kurou, si hubiese una chica por ahí que realmente te amase tanto que no puede controlarse… Tú… ¿Saldrías con ella?

KOTOMI: Antes de ayer, vi un conejo… ayer vi un venado… y hoy, a ti.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Tú eres…

KYOU: Ella es tu rival, ¿o no?

KUROU: ¿Qué dijeron acerca de un rival?

RYOU: ¡Nada! ¡No es nada!

TOMOYA: ¡Nagisa!

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki-san!

KUROU: ¡¿Quién eres?! Si tienes algo que decirle, yo escuchare en su lugar.

KYOU: Kurou…

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¡Ah! Yo… volveré otro día. Hasta entonces.

KOTOMI: Una persona mala…

KUROU: ¿Qué? (Pero, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Quién es Kotomi realmente? No, más bien diría, ¿quién soy yo realmente?)

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 06: La Sonata del Viento._**


	6. Capitulo 06: La Sonata del Viento

**PROLOGO**

_Ese __día__, un __niño__ solitario y triste llego sin darse cuenta a un misterioso __jardín__ dentro de una casa y dentro de la casa observaba a una __niña__ tocando el __violín__. De pronto, la __niña__ dejo de tocar y __comenzó__ a observar a aquel __niño__ y sus miradas se concentraban fijamente el uno hacia el otro. __Después__ ella abre la puerta corrediza para hablar con el __niño…_

NIÑA: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

NIÑO: Estaba caminando distraído y me he perdido. ¿Y tú quien eres?

NIÑA: Kotomi. Kotomi se escribe con tres hiragana. Puedes llamarme Kotomi-chan.

MADRE DE KOTOMI: Vaya, vaya. Que invitado más lindo tenemos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

NIÑO: Kurou.

_De pronto, Kurou despierta repentinamente de su __sueño…_

KOTOMI: Kurou-kun ¡Kurou-kun!

**CAPITULO 06: La Sonata del Viento**

_Durante la hora del receso Kotomi, comienza a tocar su __violín__. Sin embargo, ella toca de una manera completamente desafinada que es capaz de romper los __tímpanos__ a cualquiera que la escuche. El terrible sonido del __violín__ despierta violentamente a Kurou __haciéndolo__ caer al suelo._

KUROU: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

KOTOMI: Tan lindo.

KUROU: K-K-Kotomi…

KOTOMI: Kurou-kun ¡Buenas tardes!

KUROU: ¡Nada de "Buenas tardes"!

KOTOMI: Entonces… ¿Cómo te va?

KUROU: Dios mío… y justo cuando estaba teniendo un sueño interesante…

KOTOMI: Por eso toqué esa melodía.

KUROU: ¿Planeas asesinarme? ¡Estuve a punto de caer en un sueño eterno del trauma, shock, etc.!

TOMOYA: Oye Kurou, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?

COMPAÑERO DE CLASE: ¿Puedes explicarme quien es esta chica? ¿Una amiga tuya?

KOTOMI: ¡Hola! Gusto en conocerlos. Soy Kotomi Ichinose de la clase 3-A. Mi pasatiempo es leer libros…

KUROU: Y su arma secreta es el violín. Solo toma apenas unas milésimas de segundo antes de que las poderosas ondas de sonido salgan después de que ella toma su posición. El número de gente que ha derribado es incalculable.

_Kotomi toca otra vez su __violín__ y el terrible sonido aparece otra vez._

KOTOMI: Nunca he derribado a la gente con el violín.

TOMOYA: ¡Aaaaargh! ¡Mis tímpanos!

KUROU: ¿Qué no nos ves en el pisoooo?

_Debido al tremendo __escándalo__más__ personas acuden al __salón__ de Kurou incluyendo a las hermanas Fujibayashi__…_

KYOU: ¡Oye Kotomi! ¿Qué crees que haces?

RYOU: Entonces ese sonido fue de Kotomi-chan, ¿verdad?

KOTOMI: Kyou-chan, Ryou-chan. Buenas tardes a todas ustedes.

KYOU: ¡Nada de "Buenas tardes"!

KOTOMI: ¿Bonjour?

KYOU: ¡Nooooooooooooooo!

KOTOMI: ¿Bo~n~jour?

KYOU: ¡Aaaaaargh! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con ella?

RYOU: Hermana, debes calmarte.

KUROU: Así es. Si eres atrapada en su ritmo, ya perdiste.

KYOU: ¡Lo sé! ¡Ufff! ¡Ahora! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

KOTOMI: Tocando el violín.

KYOU: Ese violín es el que estaba en el salón de música, ¿verdad?

KOTOMI: Me lo prestaron.

KYOU: ¿Cómo es posible?

KOTOMI: Me dijeron, "Si te gusta tanto, ¿te gustaría usarlo durante un tiempo?"

KUROU: Gracias por los problemas. (¿Por qué nos hicieron esto club del coro?)

KOTOMI: Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí tocare una melodía más.

KYOU: ¡No hay razón para que lo hagaaaaas!

_Kyou se lanza sobre Kotomi para evitar que ella toque otra ruidosa __melodía__más__ con el __violín__._

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en el club de Teatro, Kurou luego de terminar las clases entra al __salón__ del club donde Kotomi y Kyou ya estaban dentro__…_

KUROU: Con su permiso.

KOTOMI: Oh, pero si se trata de Kurou. Esto… ¿No fue gracioso?

KUROU: Bueno, si me lo preguntas con unos ojos tan tristes pues…

KYOU: Mira tus chistes son inoportunos y peor aún lo haces en los momentos equivocados. Error fatal para un comediante. Si ya lo captaste, ve a la esquina otra vez y empieza a practicar.

_Kotomi decepcionada, se va al __rincón__ a practicar su __actuación…_

KUROU: ¿Puedes explicarme qué están haciendo?

KYOU: ¡Shhh! Si no la mantienes ocupada, empezara a tocar su violín otra vez.

RYOU: ¡Buenas tardes!

_En ese preciso momento llega Ryou al __salón__ del club__…_

KOTOMI: Oh, pero si se trata de Ryou-ch…

KYOU: ¡Espera! Aún no has aprendido cuando debes decirlo, por eso te sale mal.

KUROU: Mmmm… parece que ellos dos están por llegar. Mira Kotomi, te enseñare como se hace.

RYOU: ¿Huh? ¿De qué están hablando?

_Kurou se pone enfrente de la puerta y justo __después__ entran Tomoya y Nagisa al __salón__ del club__…_

NAGISA: Todos ya están aquí.

TOMOYA: ¡Hola!

KUROU: ¡Vaya! Pero si se tratan de Okazaki y Furukawa. ¡La nueva parejita!

NAGISA: ¡Hola Sakagami-ku…! ¿E…eeeeeeeeeeh?

TOMOYA: ¡Oye, tú! ¿Otra vez con eso?

KUROU &amp; KYOU: ¡Jajajajaja!

KUROU: ¿Lo ves Kotomi? ¿No fue gracioso?

KOTOMI: Sí, estuvo grandioso.

TOMOYA: ¡Pues a mí no me causa ninguna gracia!

KUROU: Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Además no tiene nada de malo que estés al lado de Furukawa-san. Después de todo se han vuelto en algo más que buenos amigos aunque realmente me da algo de envidia.

NAGISA: Bueno, esto… yo…

TOMOYA: ¡Olvídalo!

_Rato __después__, Ryou, Nagisa y Kotomi __están__ viendo los disfraces y accesorios que hay en las cajas que dejaron los anteriores miembros del club._

RYOU: Hay muchas cosas únicas.

NAGISA: Sí, es la primera vez que lo abro.

RYOU: ¿Has hecho algún progreso reclutando miembros?

NAGISA: Aún no. Pero espero tener suficientes miembros para cuando llegue el festival escolar.

KOTOMI: Nagisa-chan, ¿qué es esto?

NAGISA: Creo que es un báculo mágico.

KOTOMI: ¿Un báculo mágico?

RYOU: Si lo sacudes mientras dices un encantamiento, aparecerán estrellas y te transformarás.

KOTOMI: Oh, entonces…

_Kotomi se levanta y coge el __báculo__ para invocar unas palabras __mágicas…_

KOTOMI: Tibi, magnum innominandum, signa stellarum nigrarum, et bufaniformis sadoquae sigillum.

RYOU: Parece que no paso nada.

KOTOMI: Quizá no lo pronuncie bien.

NAGISA: Pero, eres asombrosa Kotomi-chan. Yo también quiero ser capaz de recitar esas líneas de forma tan asombrosa como tú.

KYOU: Se están llevando bastante bien, ¿no te parece?

KUROU: Tú también deberías unirte a su conversación.

KYOU: ¿Quieren que coja ese báculo y recite encantamientos raros?

TOMOYA: No sería mala idea.

_Kurou y Tomoya empiezan a imaginar a Kyou usando el __báculo__ y recitar un encantamiento para transformarse__…_

KYOU: ¡Transformación! ¡Piraku piraku! ¡Gyo! ¡Gyo! ¡Gyooo! ¡Adoro el pescado!

TOMOYA &amp; KUROU: ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

_Los dos comienzan a __reírse__ a carcajadas al imaginar a Kyou con un disfraz. Sin embargo, ella comienza a enfurecerse__…_

KYOU: ¡¿QUIEREN QUE LOS GOLPEE HASTA HACERLOS MIL PEDAZOOOOS?!

TOMOYA &amp; KUROU: ¡Lo sentimos!

_Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento los tres son violentamente interrumpidos por el fuerte chillido del __violín__ que Kotomi toca._

KYOU, TOMOYA &amp; KUROU: ¡Aaaaaaaaaargh!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

NAGISA: La conversación dio un giro y terminó diciendo que ella es mejor con el violín que con los encantamientos.

KYOU: Si vas a tocar ese maldito violín, hazlo en otro lugar. ¡Si la reputación del club decae le causaras problemas a la presidenta!

NAGISA: Esto… a mi no me importa…

KOTOMI: Después de todo, quiero que mucha gente me escuche.

TOMOYA: Mmm… ya entiendo.

KUROU: Seguramente estaría bien que te sientas así, teniendo en cuenta que únicamente solías esconderte en la biblioteca, pero…

KOTOMI: Además tendré que devolver este violín al salón de música tarde o temprano. Así que quiero tocarlo tanto como pueda mientras tenga la oportunidad.

RYOU: Hermana, hagamos algo al respecto.

KUROU: Mmmm… ¡ya lo tengo!

KYOU: ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna idea?

KUROU: Sí. Kotomi, para pasado mañana que es lunes, tendremos tu recital de violín.

TOMOYA: ¡Oye, Kurou!

KOTOMI: ¿Recital?

KUROU: Reuniremos gente para ti en ese día y podrás tocar el violín delante de todos ellos así demostraras tu capacidad.

RYOU: ¡Excelente idea, Sakagami-kun!

KYOU: Esta decidido. Por lo tanto Kotomi, ¡tienes prohibido tocar el violín hasta entonces!

KOTOMI: Recital… ¡Maravilloso! Ok. Entonces, iré a practicar.

NAGISA: ¿Puedo ir contigo?

RYOU: Yo también iré.

TOMOYA: Las acompañaré también.

KUROU: Creo que yo también iré con ustedes.

KYOU: ¡Esperen! Alistare los detalles del recital con él.

NAGISA: Muy bien. Entonces nosotras nos vamos yendo.

KOTOMI: Nos vemos, Kurou-kun, Kyou-chan.

KYOU: ¡Cuídense!

KUROU: ¿Alistar que detalles?

KYOU: Solo estaba dividiéndolos a ti y a Kotomi. Ella siempre está pegada a ti. Así que pensé que sería mejor para ella si pasa tiempo con otras personas.

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

KYOU: Por lo tanto, terminamos quedándonos solos. ¿Quieres divertirte?

KUROU: Prefiero leer mis libros que estoy por terminar.

KYOU: Eres bastante grosero, ¿sabías?

KUROU: Y tu demasiado bromista así que estamos a mano.

KYOU: Perdona. No quería molestarte.

KUROU: Bueno, entonces no interrumpas mientras leo.

KYOU: Kurou, la verdad es… necesito hablar a solas contigo. ¿Podemos caminar juntos hacia el paradero de bus?

KUROU: Bueno, esta bien. Si es algo serio, te acompañaré.

_Durante el rato en que Kurou y Kyou caminan juntos, Kotomi empieza a practicar el __violín__. Sin embargo, no mejora en nada y sus amigos comienzan a cubrirse los __oídos__ para intentar soportar el infernal chillido que Kotomi hace con el __violín__._

TOMOYA: ¡Aaaaaaargh! ¡Kotomi detenteeeeeee!

_Momentos __después__, llegando al paradero de bus, Kurou y Kyou __continúan__ su __conversación__ en privado._

KYOU: Mmm… entonces, ¿es verdad qué estas viviendo por tu cuenta?

KUROU: Así es. Por cierto, ¿crees que estuvo bien dejarlos a solas?

KYOU: Tú en verdad la consientes. Descuida, con Tomoya acompañándolas no creo que haya ningún problema. Así que deja de preocuparte.

KUROU: Estoy preocupado justamente por eso. Sigo preocupado por ellos.

KYOU: Kurou… dime… ¿es cierto que mencionaste que no sales con ninguna chica en especial, verdad?

KUROU: Tal como tu lo dices. A pesar de que yo las respeto mucho, la verdad es que no puedo enamorarme de nadie.

KYOU: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Podría lastimar a esa persona y eso es lo que menos deseo.

KYOU: Pero si hubiese una chica, por allí que realmente te llegue a amar tanto que no puede controlarse… ¿Saldrías con ella?

KUROU: ¿Queeeee? ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan repentinamente?

KYOU: ¡Solo respóndeme!

KUROU: Incluso si fuera así, aunque me duela tanto que no pudiera soportar no lo haría, porque al fin y al cabo soy un delincuente. Probablemente la chica terminaría cansándose de mí.

KYOU: Eso no es verdad. A diferencia de muchos, tú no lo eres sino que aparentas serlo. Además si así lo fuera, los delincuentes pueden ser atractivos en ciertos casos.

Especialmente para chicas con buenas calificaciones.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! ¿Y entonces, si es así Sunohara también es atractivo?

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Eso es completamente imposible. Él sería un caso perdido, pero tú eres diferente. Muchas gracias por compartir tus pensamientos.

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué dices eso?

KYOU: ¡Hasta luego!

_En ese momento, el __autobús__ llega y Kyou se va en __él__, __despidiéndose__ de Kurou._

KUROU: Kyou… esa no es la razón. Si supieras a cuanta gente he lastimado… cuanta gente he llegado a perder por mi culpa… por ello…

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, luego de comer un desayuno ligero. Kurou se levanta y luego de botar la basura cierra la puerta de su casa y sale a caminar observando que en ella no habita nadie, y en ello recuerda algunos momentos de los cuales __él__ ha sufrido._

KUROU: Si una chica me llegara a amar desesperadamente, ¿eh? Siento que una vez tuve una experiencia así pero… no recuerdo nada ni de esa persona… ni de lo que ocurrió exactamente aquel día…

_Kurou, al caminar __distraído__ pensando en las palabras de Kyou, sin darse cuenta en lugar de llegar al cuarto de Sunohara, Kurou se encuentra por los alrededores del instituto donde __él__ estudia y en ese momento se escucha a lo lejos un ruido ensordecedor._

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¡Rayos! Me equivoque de ruta, se supone que debería ver a los chicos pero… ¿Eh? Ese ruido… podrá ser…

_Kurou corre hacia la escuela y se dirige a la Biblioteca Principal del piso de arriba y en ese momento encuentra a Kotomi tocando el __violín__._

KUROU: ¡Kotomi!

KOTOMI: Kurou-kun, buenos días.

KUROU: ¿Por qué estás aquí en pleno domingo? ¿Eres un fantasma que vive dentro del campus o algo así?

KOTOMI: Esto… mmm… ¿Qué vas a ser…?

KUROU: Con eso basta.

KOTOMI: Kurou, ¿eres un abusivo?

KUROU: Te detuve de manera instintiva ya que era demasiado estúpido.

KOTOMI: Solo iba a simplificar "¿qué vas a hacer hoy?" a una forma de decir "¿Qué vas a ser hoy? " ya que suenan de manera similar… es una broma bastante avanzada.

KUROU: ¡No fue nada avanzada!

KOTOMI: ¿Quizás por encima de lo normal?

KUROU: Seré honesto, fue de bastaaaaaaaaante bajo nivel.

KOTOMI: Sí que eres un abusivo.

KUROU: ¡Ay dios!

_Momentos __después__, Kurou y Kotomi charlan sentados a solas en la biblioteca._

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Eres asistente honoraria de la biblioteca?

KOTOMI: Es que siempre pedía la llave de la biblioteca todos los días así que la bibliotecaria me dio la llave y me convertí en una asistente honoraria de la biblioteca.

KUROU: Vaya, que suerte tienes. Con lo que la bibliotecaria se vuelve exigente conmigo cuando pido prestado libros para leerlos en mi casa. Siempre me dice que debo devolverlos a la fecha justa sino me da un sermón de una hora. Bueno, eso explica que estas aquí en pleno domingo.

KOTOMI: Usualmente me dedico a leer libros pero hoy, estoy practicando con el violín. Me dijeron que no podía hacerlo en el cuarto del club de teatro, así que pensé mejor en practicar aquí.

KUROU: Vaya, ¿ese es tu almuerzo de hoy? ¿No te parece que es mucho para ti sola?

KOTOMI: Pensé que quizás tu vendrías. Por ello, hice suficiente para los dos.

KUROU: ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si yo no hubiese venido?

KOTOMI: No lo sé. Pero ya estás aquí.

KUROU: ¡Oh! Pero si es… ¡una tarta de manzana!

KOTOMI: Es la primera vez que hago uno, así que no estoy segura si me ha salido bien.

KUROU: Pues… luce bien hecho.

KOTOMI: Use manzanas agrias y las he revestido con mermelada de albaricoque suavizada con ron.

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Increíble!

KOTOMI: Además, este té lo hice yo sola. Espero que te guste.

KUROU: Bien, ¡que aproveche!

KOTOMI: ¡Provecho!

_Ambos comen la torta de manzana que ella ha preparado y a Kurou al probarla, le gusta mucho._

KUROU: Mmmm…

KOTOMI: Esto… ¿esta malo?

KUROU: ¿Bromeas? ¡Sabe delicioso! Vaya, es increíble para ser tu primera vez. Oye, ¿qué sucede?

_Kurou le mueve la cabeza a Kotomi con la mano para que reaccione y ella le presta __atención…_

KUROU: ¿Así que te despabilas cuando te golpeo un poco? Kotomi, no debes distraerte. Vas a parecer un artefacto eléctrico de esa forma.

KOTOMI: Dime, ¿en verdad te gusta? ¿Está realmente bueno?

KUROU: No te mentiría.

KOTOMI: ¡Que bueno! Soy muy… ¡muy feliz!

KUROU: (¡Oh! ¿A esto se refería Kyou cuando me pregunto sobre ese tema ayer?)

KOTOMI: Kurou… antes de ayer, vi un conejo... Ayer un venado… Hoy… a ti.

KUROU: ¿Kotomi? (¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! Aquella niña que aparece en mi sueño sea…)

_Después__ de comer el pastel de manzana, Kurou se distrae pensando en el __sueño__ que tuvo con ella durante estos __días…_

KOTOMI: ¿Kurou? ¡Kurou! ¿Estás bien?

KUROU: Kotomi… ¿ah? ¡Disculpa! Estaba recordando algo… por cierto, ¿vas a seguir practicando con el violín?

KOTOMI: Estoy llena, así que descansare un poco.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

KOTOMI: Kurou, ¿sabes? Quiero pedirte que si… ¿Podríamos…?

KUROU: ¿Eh? Esto… ¡espera un poco Kotomi! Sobre eso… yo no… apenas todavía nos conocemos y… aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí pero…

KOTOMI: ¿Podríamos… los dos… juntos…?

KUROU: Esto… yo… espera…

KOTOMI: ¿… leer un libro?

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¡Uf! Por poco y pensé que era… ¡Olvídalo!

KOTOMI: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Mmmm… pero Kotomi, creo que no será divertido leer libros juntos.

KOTOMI: ¿Eso crees?

KUROU: Así es. Si hacemos eso todo estaría en silencio y quizá sea aburrido. ¿Por qué no me lees uno? Así me gustaría poder escuchar tu dulce voz.

KOTOMI: ¿Yo?

KUROU: Sí, la verdad es que me gusta verte leer libros y sería la primera vez para mí escuchar leyendo un libro con tu hermosa voz. Pero, en lugar de libros de ciencia y medicina esta vez, léeme una historia.

KOTOMI: Claro. ¿Qué te parece esta, que es mi favorita?

KUROU: De acuerdo.

_Kurou al escuchar la historia de Kotomi le entra mucho __sueño__ y se queda profundamente dormido y en ello comienza a __soñar__ de nuevo pero esta vez un __sueño__ diferente. En ese __sueño__, Kurou iba en camino hacia la __estación__ para encontrarse con alguien muy importante para ella__…_

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Si que se me hizo tarde, ojala ella no siga enfadada conmigo. Tuve que quedarme a conseguir material de referencia para los nuevos cursos. Espero que no se haya ido a su casa, esta vez tengo que decírselo sin importar la respuesta que me dé. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente parada allí?

VOZ DE MUJER: ¡Uyyy! ¡Qué horrible!

VOZ DE HOMBRE: Es una tragedia.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡No puedo verla por ninguna parte!

VOZ DE ANCIANA: ¡Pobre niña! Nunca pensé que esto le llegara a pasar.

POLICIA: Comandancia, aquí reportando un accidente ocurrido a las 2:30 de la tarde. La víctima del accidente ya fue llevada a emergencias en una ambulancia. Según su carnet de identidad, es una muchacha de primer año de instituto, la víctima es identificada como…

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

KOTOMI: ¿Kurou? ¡Kurou! ¡Despierta! ¡Kurou!

_En ese preciso momento, Kurou despierta y comienza a asustarse mucho por la terrible pesadilla que tuvo hace unos momentos__…_

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KOTOMI: ¡Kurou! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso fue una pesadilla?

KUROU: Ese sueño… ese maldito sueño… otra vez…

KOTOMI: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estabas muy asustado y gritaste muy fuerte! ¿Te dio mucho miedo?

KUROU: ¿Kotomi? ¿Eres tú? ¡Gracias a dios!

KOTOMI: ¿Estás bien ahora?

KUROU: ¡Perdóname! ¿Te hice pasar mal verdad?

KOTOMI: Descuida, estoy bien. Pero tú…

KUROU: No te preocupes. Solo fue una pesadilla. Al menos eso es lo que creo.

_Momentos __después__, cruzando el parque, Kotomi y Kurou se preparan para despedirse._

KOTOMI: ¿Realmente te sientes mejor ahora?

KUROU: No te preocupes. No es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi casa. Puedo continuar solo desde aquí.

KOTOMI: Bueno, Kurou. ¡Hasta mañana!

KUROU: Sí, ¡Hasta mañana!

KOTOMI: Sabes, Kurou. Fui bastante feliz el que hayas venido hoy.

KUROU: Pero me la pase durmiendo todo este tiempo y no alcance a escuchar por completo tu historia.

KOTOMI: Aún así, fui muy feliz. El hecho en que estuviste conmigo hasta ahora… Kurou, lo que haya sucedido en tu sueño, recuerda que yo estaré contigo. Adiós.

KUROU: Kotomi… ¡Gracias!

_Al __día__ siguiente, Kyou, Nagisa y Tomoya observan el cartel que esta colocado en el __boletín__ de anuncios del instituto__…_

TOMOYA: Kotomi Ichinose, recital de violín. La que hizo este anuncio con el dibujo ese… fue…

KYOU: Obviamente.

NAGISA: Sí, Kyou-chan me pidió que lo hiciera.

KYOU: Tenía mis dudas acerca de la Gran Familia Dango, pero tiene un buen impacto, así que servirá. Estoy completamente segura que muchos invitados vendrán.

TOMOYA: ¿Están seguras que todo irá bien?

NAGISA: No lo sé. Tengo experiencia poniendo posters de reclutamiento y terminar siendo regañada.

KUROU: Tú no te preocupes por eso, señorita Furukawa. De eso me encargo yo.

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! Vaya, no esperaba que aparecieras tan pronto.

KUROU: De ninguna manera podría perderme del recital. Además aún no se si haya gente que decida venir.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! De eso, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de esto.

TOMOYA: Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

_Al finalizar, las clases mucha gente se __reúne__ en el patio de la escuela donde se __dará__ inicio el recital de __violín__ de Kotomi._

KUROU: Muchas gracias, por venir.

YUKINE: Me invitaron, así que es obvio. Además, es mi primera vez en un recital de violín.

TOMOYA: Se que es raro que te digamos esto, siendo nosotros los que te hemos invitado pero te pido que te sientes lejos y estate lista para correr en cualquier momento.

YUKINE: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Oye, oye. Se supone que no debes asustarla de ese modo.

TOMOYA: Disculpa, pero tú ya sabes como va a terminar esto.

KUROU: Supongo, que es verdad.

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿cómo es que hay mucha gente reunida aquí?

KUROU: Eso fue obra de nada menos que Kyou. Ha reunido a todos los delincuentes usando su posición de delegada.

TOMOYA: Pero también hay muchas chicas reunidas aquí.

KUROU: Como dije que yo era uno de los organizadores ellas me hicieron prometer que también tocara el violín al final, bueno así pude yo también colaborar un poco.

TOMOYA: ¡Jejeje! Bueno, eso lo explica todo

SUNOHARA: ¡Okazaki! ¡Kurou! ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? ¿Va a pasar algo?

TOMOYA: ¿Viniste sin saberlo?

SUNOHARA: Kurou me pidió que venga. Dijo que alguna de las chicas que vendrían aquí hoy quiere conocerme.

TOMOYA: Kurou. ¿Por qué lo invitaste?

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Hay que divertirse un poco, de vez en cuando, ¿no? Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá después del recital.

TOMOYA: Bueno, si es que sobrevive.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué han querido decir con eso? Si se refieren a la chica, no se preocupen. Esta vez no meteré la pata y cuando la conozca bien, se los voy a presentar.

KUROU: Pobre soñador.

_Rato __después…_

TOMOYA: ¿Tu también viniste Misae?

MISAE: El club de rugby me invito. No sabía que ustedes eran los organizadores del recital.

KUROU: Sí, estamos haciéndolo por una amiga nuestra.

TOMOYO: ¡Hola Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Tomo-chan! Veo que también pudiste venir.

TOMOYO: ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? Ya no soy una niña, ¡por dios!

KUROU: Bueno, recuerda que soy mayor que tú así que me resulta difícil quitarme esa costumbre.

TOMOYO: Disculpa Kurou pero, ¿ella no es Misae Sagara?, ¿la encargada del dormitorio de chicos?

MISAE: Sí, lo soy. Tú eres la prima de Kurou, ¿no es así?

TOMOYO: Así es. Soy Tomoyo Sakagami de segundo año. Kurou, ¿ustedes ya se conocían?

KUROU: Sí, ¿por qué?

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Acaso no sabes quien es ella? Fue una legendaria presidenta del consejo estudiantil y que ahora trabaja en un dormitorio.

KUROU: ¿Ah sí? ¡Eso no lo sabía!

MISAE: Estas exagerando. No fue nada así. ¿Verdad pequeñín?

_Misae abraza a su gato que ha __traído__ para ver el recital..._

TOMOYO: Yo también pienso convertirme en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. ¿Podría visitarla para pedir consejo en algún futuro cercano?

MISAE: No puedo darte mucho consejo que digamos, pero si eso es lo que quieres puedes visitarme cuando tú quieras.

TOMOYO: ¡Muchas gracias!

KUROU: Disculpe por lo sucedido, señorita Misae, había olvidado que mi prima es fan suya y por eso se ha emocionado mucho en poder conocerla en persona.

MISAE: Descuida, Kurou. Tu prima es una persona muy agradable. Estoy sorprendida que tenga metas muy firmes. Me alegro por ella.

JUGADOR DE RUGBY: ¡Oiga, Misae! ¡Le hemos reservado un sitio!

MISAE: Nos vemos.

KUROU: Vaya, quien hubiera imaginado que Misae fuera la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

TOMOYO: Kurou, Okazaki, les estoy muy agradecida. Muchas gracias por invitarme a este recital. ¡Nos vemos!

TOMOYA: Vaya, tu prima si que tiene ese lado.

KUROU: Podrá parecer seria pero ella es tan sensible como cualquier otra chica. Al menos ya no se molestara ocurra lo que ocurra en este recital.

SANAE: ¡Joven Okazaki!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿Ellos también están aquí?

KUROU: Bueno, Tomoya ve a saludar a tu nueva familia. ¡Nos vemos!

TOMOYA: ¡Oye tu! ¿Sigues fastidiándome con eso?

NAGISA: Yo les llame.

AKIO: Tenemos que venir si nuestra hija nos llama.

SANAE: No hemos tenido oportunidad de venir a ningún festival, así que quisimos estar aquí hoy.

TOMOYA: ¿Estas segura de esto? ¿Qué acaso el violín de Kotomi no es…?

NAGISA: Estará bien. Ella ha mejorado muchísimo.

Rato después, Kotomi llega al escenario junto con las hermanas Fujibayashi y posteriormente Nagisa se une a ellos…

KYOU: Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por venir.

ESTUDIANTE #1: Mira, a mí me hizo comprar esto.

ESTUDIANTE #2: A mí también, por 300 yens.

TOMOYA: ¿Kyou estaba haciendo dinero con esto?

KYOU: Aunque ya lo dije antes, los tapones para los oídos son el último recurso. Habrá castigo para los cobardes sin valor para los que lo usen temprano.

RYOU: Kotomi-chan, preséntate.

KOTOMI: Sí. Soy Kotomi Ichinose de la clase 3-A. Mi pasatiempo es leer libros. Muchas gracias por venir hoy.

KYOU: Bien dicho. Todos, una ronda de aplausos. ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay con esos aplausos sin vida? ¡Hagan más ruido!

_Todos aplauden fuertemente tras la __presentación__ de Kotomi__…_

AKIO: Ella es una buena maestra de ceremonias.

SANAE: Me parece haberlas visto antes.

NAGISA: Ellas son Kyou-chan y Ryou-chan. Nos hicimos amigas el otro día.

AKIO: Tráelas a casa un día de estos. Les daremos una buena bienvenida.

NAGISA: Sí.

KYOU: Ahora, que comience la primera pieza del día.

_Y __así__, el recital comienza. Todo __parecía__ salir bien. Sin embargo, Kotomi se pone algo nerviosa y nuevamente hace chillidos bastante fuertes con el __violín__ ocasionando gran dolor y __pánico__ en toda la audiencia._

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo puedes decir que ha mejoradoooooo?

NAGISA: ¡Ella lo estaba haciendo mejor durante las prácticas!

KUROU: ¡Kotomi! ¡Estás muy nerviosa! ¡Debes… aaaaaaaaaa!

MISAE: ¿Qué clase de presentación es esta?

SANAE: Akio-san… no creo que pueda aguantar más.

AKIO: Sanae… aguanta, Sanae. ¡Sanaeeeeee!

KUROU: Tengo… que… hacer algo… debo llegar…

_Kurou, con todas sus fuerzas logra llegar al escenario en donde Kotomi __está__ tocando el __violín__ para detenerla._

KUROU: ¡Kotomi! ¡Detenteeee! ¡Por favor!

KOTOMI: Kurou… ¿Te gustó?

_Luego de que Kotomi se detuviera, todos se quedaron tendidos al piso de alivio._

KUROU: ¡Para nada!

KOTOMI: Eres un abusivo.

KUROU: Oye, después de derribar a toda tu audiencia, ¿me dices eso?

KOTOMI: ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué están todos tendidos en el piso?

KUROU: Porque te pusiste muy nerviosa y otra vez lo hiciste mal. ¡Ay! Se supone que en el ensayo debía salirte bien.

KOTOMI: ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: Descuida, ¿me dejas tocar a mi?

KOTOMI: Claro.

SUNOHARA: ¿Queeeeeeeeeee? ¡Noooo! ¡Otra melodía no!

ESTUDIANTES: ¡Cúbranse al piso!

KUROU: ¡Groseros! Pues escuchen con atención. Esta melodía, se titula "Sonata del Viento".

_Kurou toca el __violín__ y en lugar de tocar un horrendo chillido __ultrasónico__, se escucha una triste y hermosa __melodía…_

CHICA #1: ¡Sakagami-senpai!

CHICA #2: ¡Es asombroso!

TOMOYA: Ese Kurou.

TOMOYO: Esa melodía es… mmm… recuerdo haberla escuchado antes, cuando era pequeña.

KOTOMI: Esa melodía… es tan hermosa… como aquella vez…

_Más__ tarde, __después__ del recital, Kurou y sus amigos caminan juntos fuera del instituto__…_

KYOU: Vaya, sí que estuvo a punto de arruinarse el recital.

RYOU: Pero gracias a Kurou y su melodía, de algún modo las cosas salieron muy bien.

KUROU: No, no hice gran cosa. Además la última melodía que toco Kotomi después de la mía resulto mejor.

NAGISA: ¡Es verdad! Kotomi, tocaste la última canción muy bien. Mi papá dijo que estuvo bien, y además que no había visto una presentación tan impactante en mucho tiempo.

KOTOMI: Me alegro, estoy feliz. Muchas gracias a todos y también en especial a Kurou que me ayudo a inspirar con su melodía.

KUROU: Yo, bueno no hice nada en especial.

NAGISA: ¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar el violín?

KUROU: Lo aprendí de una persona especial, hace bastante tiempo atrás. Mi madre…

TOMOYA: No entiendo, ¿Por qué nos esforzamos tanto por ella?

KYOU: Ella tiene ese lado, como el de una niña. Es como si no pudiésemos dejarla sola, y hace despertar nuestros instintos maternales.

RYOU: Tienes razón. Siento como si quisiera hacer lo que sea por Kotomi-chan.

KYOU: ¿Estas muy contenta, no? ¿Estás segura de eso? Ella es tu rival, ¿o no?

KUROU: ¿Qué dijeron acerca de un rival?

RYOU: ¡Nada! ¡No es nada!

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando allí?

_Sin darnos cuenta, justo delante estaba __allí__ un misterioso hombre sospechoso que llevaba puesto un sombrero y un saco de color negro. El hombre intenta hablar con Kotomi pero ella se asusta mucho de __él__ y Nagisa intenta detenerlo para que no se acerque a ella._

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki-san!

TOMOYA: ¡Nagisa!

_Kurou y Tomoya llegan inmediatamente para auxiliar a Kotomi y Kurou empuja con fuerza al misterioso hombre hacia __atrás…_

KUROU: ¡¿Quién eres?! Si tienes algo que decirle, yo escuchare en su lugar.

KYOU: Kurou…

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¡Ah! Yo… volveré otro día. Hasta entonces.

KUROU: ¿Quién era ese tipo? Viste demasiado formal para ser un delincuente.

KOTOMI: Esto… Una persona mala… una persona mala…

KUROU: ¿Qué? (Pero, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Quién es Kotomi realmente? No, más bien diría, ¿quién soy yo realmente?)

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: _**

KOTOMI: Kurou, muchas gracias. Si no te hubiese conocido, no creo que me hubiese divertido tanto.

KUROU: Yo no hice nada en especial. Ellas te adoran.

KOTOMI: Sí, es así. Seré muy feliz.

KYOU: Pero, ¿por qué estas en pánico?

NAGISA: Un autobús tuvo un accidente en la intersección de allá abajo, y había mucha gente.

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeee? ¡Ryoooooooou! No, ¡No puede ser! No puede estar pasando nuevamente. Es lo mismo… ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño!

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou contrólate!

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tengo qué perder a alguien que aprecio mucho?

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 07: Kurou &amp; Kotomi, una verdad oculta. ¡No se lo pierdan!**_


	7. Capitulo 07: Kurou & Kotomi

**PROLOGO**

_Esa tarde, en el __salón__ del club de __música__, Kotomi y Kurou estaban reunidos con Rie Nishina, la presidenta del club de coro quien __había__ prestado gentilmente el __violín__ a Kotomi__…_

KOTOMI: Muchas gracias por prestarme el violín.

KUROU: Disculpa por haberlo tomado prestado por toda una semana

RIE: A decir verdad, esto no es propiedad de la escuela.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RIE: Este violín perteneció a alguien que lo dejo aquí después de graduarse. Un profesor me pidió que lo revisara para ver si aún podía ser utilizado, ya que es un violín viejo.

KOTOMI: Ese violín es viejo y las cuerdas se están gastando, pero aún así es maravilloso. Así que por favor no lo boten. ¡Por favor!

RIE: Sí, tenía pensado en decirle eso al profesor.

KOTOMI: Que bueno. ¡Oh cierto! Lo había olvidado, gusto en conocerte. Soy Kotomi Ichinose de la clase 3-A. Mi pasatiempo es leer libros, me alegraría mucho si quisieras ser mi amiga.

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! El "gusto en conocerte" esta medio raro, pero así son las cosas.

RIE: Yo soy Rie Nishina. De igual modo, gusto en conocerte.

_Rato __después__, Kurou y Kotomi se despiden de su nueva amiga y salen a caminar por el pasillo hablando de ella__…_

KUROU: ¿No te sientes feliz en hacer nuevos amigos?

KOTOMI: Sí, me alegra mucho.

KUROU: Sería bueno que esto siguiera en aumento.

KOTOMI: Sí.

**CAPITULO 07: Kurou &amp; Kotomi, una verdad oculta**

_Cuando __pensé__ que las cosas __marcharían__ bien una vez __más__ tuve un __sueño__, pero esta vez no era la misma pesadilla acerca de aquellas situaciones sin esperanza ni tampoco acerca del mundo __vacío__ que siempre imaginaba. Esta vez fue un recuerdo que __había__ enterrado en lo __más__ profundo de mi __corazón__. __Sí__, fue un recuerdo que __había__ dejado una terrible cicatriz en mi __corazón__ y que __estaría__ marcado durante el resto de mi vida__…_

_Fue aquel __día__ en que pude encontrar a aquella chica __después__ de tanto tiempo. __U__na chica que cuya inocencia y __alegría__habían__ cautivado mi __corazón__ hasta entonces pero__…_

KUROU: ¡No te vayas aún! Espérame por favor en la estación después de clases. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Es acerca de mi colección de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: ¡No!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Es acerca de las estrellas de mar que hay en la playa?

KUROU: ¡No! No es nada relacionado con las estrellas de mar. Es… digamos… más importante que eso.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Mas importante que las estrellas de mar? ¡Estoy impresionada! Tengo curiosidad de saberlo.

KUROU: Por eso te dije que me esperes en la estación después de clases, ¿vale?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Entonces me retiro, amigo raro.

KUROU: ¡Ya te dije que soy…! ¡Olvídalo!

_Ella fue mi mejor amiga, la primera amiga que __conocí__después__ de haber superado aquel dolor que llevaba en mi interior. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta de las terribles consecuencias que __llevarían__ a cabo en tomar mi __decisión__._

_H__ace tres __año__s, __después__ del primer __día__ de clases, iba saliendo del instituto en camino a la __estación…_

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Si que se me hizo tarde, ojala ella no siga enfadada conmigo. Tuve que quedarme a conseguir material de referencia para los nuevos cursos. Espero que no se haya ido a su casa, esta vez tengo que decírselo sin importar la respuesta que me dé. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente parada allí?

VOZ DE MUJER: ¡Uyyy! ¡Qué horrible!

VOZ DE HOMBRE: Es una tragedia.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡No puedo verla por ninguna parte!

VOZ DE ANCIANA: ¡Pobre niña! Nunca pensé que esto le llegara a pasar.

POLICIA: Comandancia, aquí reportando un accidente ocurrido a las 2:30 de la tarde. La víctima del accidente ya fue llevada a emergencias en una ambulancia. Según su carnet de identidad, es una muchacha de primer año de instituto, la víctima es identificada como…

_Después__ de ello, __desperté__ bruscamente __dándome__ cuenta que fue todo un __sueño__ pero no como cualquier otro que haya tenido. Me __vestí__ y como __había__ despertado __decidí__ ir temprano a la escuela hoy. En el camino, pensaba sobre aquel __extraño__sueño__, sin darme cuenta de que alguien muy importante para __mí__corría__ peligro._

KUROU: Últimamente he tenido sueños raros, pero este fue el más raro que he tenido en toda mi vida.

_De pronto, alguien __súbitamente__ me cierra los ojos con sus manos de manera sorpresiva__…_

KOTOMI: Kurou-kun. ¡Adivina quién es!

KUROU: Esto… ¡Tus pechos! ¡Están presionándose en contra de mí!

KOTOMI: ¿"Tus Pechos"? No me llamo así.

KUROU: ¡Muy graciosa! ¿Eres una gimnasta rusa o algo así? ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Eres Kotomi Ichinose, y tus pechos están presionados contra mi espalda!

KOTOMI: ¡Aaaaah! Mi corazón esta latiendo muy, muy fuerte.

KUROU: ¿Quién demonios te envió a hacerme una broma tan vergonzosa?

KYOU: ¡Fui yo!

KUROU: ¡Deja de enseñarle cosas raras a Kotomi!

KYOU: ¿Qué tiene de malo? No se pierde nada con ello, además que eso si fue gracioso.

KUROU: Sí claro…

TOMOYA: ¡Hola Kurou! ¿Una mañana agitada, eh?

KUROU: ¡Cállate! Por cierto, no se supone que estarías con…

NAGISA: ¡Kyou-chan! ¡Kyou-chan!

_De pronto, Nagisa aparece corriendo muy nerviosa tratando de hablar con Kyou__…_

KUROU: Hablando del rey de Roma…

NAGISA: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

KYOU: ¿Qué sucede, Nagisa?

NAGISA: ¡Kyou-chan! Ryou, siempre viene a la escuela en autobús, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Sí, ¿y qué hay con eso?

NAGISA: ¿Ella siempre toma el autobús a esta hora, verdad?

KYOU: Sí, pero ¿por qué estas en pánico?

NAGISA: Un autobús tuvo un accidente en la intersección de allá abajo, y había mucha gente. Pareció ser un accidente muy grave. Quizás Ryou-chan…

KUROU: Un accidente… ¡Un accidente! ¡No puede ser! ¡No!

_En ese mismo instante __recordé__ lo que __había__soñado__ justo esta __mañana…_

KYOU: ¡Imposible! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No hay nada que le pueda pasar a Ryou sin que yo lo sepa!

KUROU: ¡Fuera de mi camino!

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou espera! ¿Qué le pasa?

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que no está ocurriendo! ¡Mierda!

_Kurou, en estado de __pánico__, corre a toda velocidad hacia la __intersección__ donde __ocurrió__ el accidente seguido de Kyou y los __demás__. En ese lugar, el bus que normalmente transita por esta zona estaba volcado en la pista junto con otro auto que __había__ chocado. Mucha gente estaba reunida en ese lugar__…_

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¡Increíble! Es la primera vez que veo un bus volcado.

ESTUDIANTE #2: Alguien puede morir en algo como eso…

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez acaba de ocurrir…! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto? ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto de nuevo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que perder a alguien que me importa mucho? ¡RYOOOOOOOOOOOU!

KYOU: ¡Kurou…! Tú…

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! ¡Detente!

KUROU: ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ryou esta…! ¡Ryou esta…!

_En ese momento, Kurou no dejaba de gritar y llorar desesperadamente. Estaba totalmente alterado al ver la misma horrible escena que vio en su __sueño__, __parecía__ que todo el mundo se derrumbaba sobre __él__. Sin embargo, en ese momento__…_

RYOU: ¿Hermana? ¿Qué le pasa a Kurou?

KYOU: ¡RYOU!

TOMOYA: ¡Fujibayashi! ¿Estás a salvo?

KYOU: ¿No se supone qué estabas en el bus?

RYOU: Bueno yo estaba…

_Kurou abraza a Ryou que estaba en __pánico__ pensando que ella estaba envuelta en ese accidente__…_

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Fujibayashi! ¡Snif!

RYOU: Sakagami, ¿qué te ocurre?

KUROU: ¿No estás herida? ¿No tienes ninguna lesión?

RYOU: No, estoy bien.

KUROU: ¡Qué bueno! ¡Me alegra que estés bien!

RYOU: Sakagami-kun…

KYOU: Pero, ¿Cómo es que te encuentras ilesa?

RYOU: Lo que sucede es que estaba en el siguiente autobús después de este. Hubo mucho tráfico así que me demore un poco. Ese autobús que está allí, estaba fuera de servicio así que no había nadie dentro, felizmente. Los conductores del auto y el autobús están bien. ¿Los ves allí?

_En el lugar donde Ryou __señala__ estaban discutiendo los dos choferes por el choque de hace un rato__…_

CHOFER DE AUTOBUS: ¡Tú eres quien ignoro la luz del semáforo y entro!

CHICO: ¡Oye! ¡Solo acelere la velocidad porque todavía estaba en ámbar, imbécil! ¡Es tu culpa por no prestar atención!

POLICIA: ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Tendrán que contar el resto en comisaria ustedes dos!

NAGISA: Gracias al cielo, nadie salió herido.

KYOU: Sí, pero… Mmmm… parece que esto se pone muy romántico aquí.

_Kyou observa que Kurou __todavía__ sigue abrazado a su hermana melliza__…_

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención…

KYOU: Sospechoso… sobre todo con eso de: "perder a alguien que me importa mucho".

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeeeeee?

NAGISA: ¡Lo siento mucho! Es culpa mía por exagerar las cosas.

TOMOYA: Bueno, bueno. Al menos sabemos que Ryou está sana y salva.

_Sin embargo, no todos comparten con la misma __opinión__ ya que Kotomi tras ver la escena tira su maleta al piso y queda traumatizada por el hecho__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué le ocurre?

KUROU: Kotomi, ¿estás bien?

NAGISA: Kotomi-chan. ¡No te preocupes! Ryou-chan está bien. ¿Kotomi-chan?

KOTOMI: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Kotomi comienza a actuar de la misma manera que Kurou y se pone a llorar de __pánico__arrodillándose__ al piso__…_

KUROU: ¡Kotomi! ¡Resiste!

NAGISA: ¡Kotomi-chan!

KYOU: ¡Kotomi! ¿Qué te ocurre?

KOTOMI: Seré una niña buena… seré una niña buena, así que… ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuelvemeloooooo!

KUROU: Kotomi, aguanta por favor. ¡Tomoya rápido! ¡Toma mi celular y llama la enfermería de la escuela!

TOMOYA: ¡Enseguida!

_Horas __después__, cuando finaliza el __último__ periodo de las clases, Tomoya, Nagisa y Kyou se encuentran reunidos en el pasillo cerca a la sala de profesores__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Se fue temprano?

KYOU: Sí. Se fue en la mitad del primer periodo después de hablar con la doctora.

NAGISA: Eso fue lo que ella nos dijo cuando fuimos a buscarla.

TOMOYA: Kotomi lucia como si estuviese sufriendo mucho. ¿Está bien dejar que se vaya sola a su casa?

NAGISA: Nosotras preguntamos lo mismo.

RYOU: La doctora nos dijo: "no puedo decirles más porque me gustaría respetar la privacidad de la señorita Ichinose."

TOMOYA: ¿Privacidad?

KYOU: Pero tenemos otro problema aún mayor. ¡Kurou ha desaparecido desde el primer periodo!

NAGISA: Nadie lo vio salir de la escuela a pesar de que estaban todos alertas por lo ocurrido hoy.

RYOU: Lo hemos buscado en la mayor parte de la escuela pero no hay rastro de él por ninguna parte. Estoy muy preocupada por él, cuando salió del salón estaba muy melancólico.

TOMOYA: ¡Rayos! Ese tipo sí que nos hace preocupar demasiado. Ustedes vayan a hablar con la profesora de Kotomi, tal vez ella sepa algo sobre lo que le ocurre.

NAGISA: ¡Espera Okazaki! ¿A dónde vas?

TOMOYA: A buscar al otro Sakagami.

KYOU: ¿El otro Sakagami? ¿Acaso Kurou tiene hermanos?

_Momentos __después__ Tomoya, se dirige a los salones de segundo __año__ y se encuentra con Tomoyo, la prima de Kurou que justamente estaba conversando con algunas __compañeras__ de clase__…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué dices? ¿Que Kurou ha desaparecido?

TOMOYA: Sí, supuse que tu, siendo su pariente más cercano, conocería los lugares que Kurou frecuenta en la escuela.

TOMOYO: Pero, ¿eso no lo sabes tú? Yo siempre los veo a ustedes dos juntos.

TOMOYA: No, generalmente no habla de sus cosas con nosotros.

TOMOYO: Mmmm… y exactamente, ¿qué sucedió para que Kurou actuara de ese modo?

_Tomoya le cuenta sobre el accidente ocurrido esta __mañana__ en la cual no hubieron victimas pero tanto Kurou como Kotomi quedaron traumatizados por el hecho__…_

TOMOYO: Ya veo. Eso lo explica.

TOMOYA: ¿Sabes algo?

TOMOYO: La verdad que no mucho pero si es así sé de un lugar en el cual puede estar.

TOMOYA: ¿Podrías indicarme en donde se encuentra?

TOMOYO: Te lo diré ya que confío en que él te escuchara mejor que a mí.

_Rato __después__, en la terraza del edificio antiguo del instituto, Kurou se encuentra sentado en el borde del muro deprimido acerca del __sueño__ que acaba de recordar__…_

KUROU: El accidente de hace tres años… ¿Por qué no lo puedo recordar totalmente? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente en ese día? Estoy seguro de que algo terrible ocurrió pero por alguna razón no consigo recordarlo totalmente pero por lo que sé, una persona diferente a Ryou estuvo envuelta en ella. ¿Qué debería hacer? Si alguien llegara a morir por mi culpa…

TOMOYA: ¡Hola!

KUROU: Ah, eres tú.

TOMOYA: Es raro verte por aquí.

KUROU: Suelo venir aquí cuando no me siento bien. ¿Ella te lo dijo, verdad?

TOMOYA: Dime, ¿por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente? Todos están muy preocupados por ti.

KUROU: Necesitaba estar a solas un rato.

TOMOYA: Tiene que ver con el accidente, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Prefiero no hablar de ese tema.

TOMOYA: ¿No te parece una rara coincidencia? Ustedes dos reaccionaron de la misma forma esta mañana. Por supuesto, que necesito saber lo que ha ocurrido.

KUROU: Mmmm… así parece. Pero dudo que sea una simple coincidencia como tú dices.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué nunca nos cuentas nada acerca de lo que te ocurre a Sunohara ni a mí? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?

KUROU: Esas son cosas que no te incumben.

TOMOYA: ¡Claro que sí! Tú me ayudaste en aquella ocasión. Furukawa y tú me ayudaron a superar el dolor que sentía en ese entonces.

KUROU: Lo tuyo es cosa diferente. Simplemente me pareció absurdo que estés tan mal solo por ello.

TOMOYA: Dime, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? Siendo el chico genio de la escuela, ¿por qué te volviste un delincuente como nosotros? A ti también te ocurrió algo terrible, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Okazaki, ¿alguna vez has perdido a alguien que consideras importante para ti más que cualquier dinero en el mundo?

TOMOYA: Bueno, solo mi madre que falleció en ese accidente aunque pude superarlo un poco. ¡Espera! Eso quiere decir que…

KUROU: Sí, pero en mi caso ya ha ocurrido más de una vez.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

KUROU: Alguien como tú jamás sería capaz de comprenderlo. Ya que tú nunca has experimentado esa clase de dolor. Créeme lo que sucedió con tu padre no se compara absolutamente en nada con lo que me ha ocurrido en todos mis años de vida.

TOMOYA: Pero aún así, hay gente que se preocupa mucho por ti.

KUROU: ¿Y qué pasaría si esa gente desapareciera frente a tus ojos si fueras yo? Yo ya no quiero volver a sentir esa clase de dolor. Déjame solo, por favor.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

_Después__ de las clases Tomoya, Nagisa y las hermanas Fujibayashi se __reúnen__ en la sala del club de Teatro pensando en lo que han averiguado__…_

RYOU: Kotomi y Sakagami creyeron que salí herida, por ello sufrieron un choque nervioso…

NAGISA: ¡No! ¡Es mi culpa! Si no hubiese dicho que había un accidente.

TOMOYA: Ninguna de ustedes tienen la culpa. No deben preocuparse demasiado.

NAGISA: ¿Estás seguro?

KYOU: Quizás… aún no éramos sus amigos en realidad.

TOMOYA: No, dudo que sea por eso…

_Tomoya recuerda las palabras de Kurou__…_

KUROU: ¿Y qué pasaría si esa gente desapareciera frente a tus ojos si fueras yo? Yo ya no quiero volver a sentir esa clase de dolor.

_Momentos __después__, Tomoya y el resto de sus amigas fueron a la casa de Kotomi para intentar hablar con ella. Era una casa blanca y preciosa a pesar de lo descuidada que __está__ actualmente, el __jardín__ de su casa estaba cubierto por mucha maleza producto de que ha estado descuidado por mucho tiempo__…_

RYOU: ¿No está en casa?

NAGISA: Quizás esta durmiendo.

KYOU: ¿Qué les parece si lo dejamos por hoy y volvemos mañana?

NAGISA: ¿Okazaki-san?

TOMOYA: ¡Oh!

NAGISA: Okazaki, ¿te ocurre algo?

TOMOYA: No, nada.

_Luego, Tomoya y sus amigas en camino de regreso, se detienen frente a un __semáforo__ en alto mientras que __él__ esta __distraído__ pensando en lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Kotomi y a su mejor amigo, Kurou._

NAGISA: Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Oh, ¿qué ocurre?

NAGISA: Has estado distraído desde hace buen rato.

TOMOYA: Solo estuve pensando en esos dos. Es como si algo los hubiera reunido por alguna razón. Ahora que lo pienso, Kurou fue quien nos presento a ella desde un principio.

NAGISA: Es verdad.

TOMOYA: (Me pregunto si ella sufre también el mismo dolor que él. Si fuera así, ya no sería ninguna coincidencia.) Bueno, será mejor que hablemos con ellos mañana. Tal vez podamos hacer algo por ellos.

NAGISA: Tienes razón.

_Mientras tanto, alguien ya se encontraba cerca de la casa de Kotomi y era nada menos que Kurou quien por pura casualidad llego a parar por ese lugar mientras pensaba en su pasado__…_

KUROU: ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? No recuerdo que frecuente yo por esta zona. ¡Espera! Esa casa…

_Kurou observa, una casa blanca que hay en la recta de esta calle que comienza a llamarle la __atención__. Kurou comienza a acercarse a esa casa__…_

KUROU: Esta casa… no recuerdo haber estado aquí antes. Pero hay algo de esa casa que me incomoda. No estoy seguro que me molesta exactamente. Sin embargo… ¿Qué? Ese sujeto…

_Cuando Kurou voltea __más__allá__ en el __jardín__ de la casa y ve al misterioso hombre que estuvo siguiendo a Kotomi el otro __día__después__ del recital de __violín…_

KUROU: ¡Oiga usted! ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Tú eres el chico que estaba con ellos el otro día.

KUROU: ¿Tiene algo que ver con esta casa?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Oh, lo siento. No puedo culparte por sospechar de mí debido a lo que estoy haciendo. Toqué el timbre, pero nadie respondió, así que vine al jardín para ver si había alguien.

KUROU: ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Por qué estabas siguiendo a Kotomi?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Soy un conocido de los padres de Kotomi-kun.

KUROU: ¿Un conocido? Entonces si usted está aquí, esta casa es de…

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Así es, esta es la casa de los padres de Kotomi Ichinose. Yo soy miembro de su equipo de investigación. Conozco a Kotomi-kun desde que era pequeña.

KUROU: Es verdad, según lo que me contaron los padres de Kotomi son importantes científicos. Entonces, ¿vino a verlos, no es así?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Oh, ya veo. Entonces no lo sabes. Ah, bueno si entonces lo mantiene en secreto, entonces no es algo que yo debería decir ya que no quiero invadir su seguridad.

KUROU: Es exactamente lo que me dijo su profesora cuando fui a hablar con ella antes de venir aquí.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Un momento! Usted me debe una buena, explicación. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Tan importantes son los padres de Kotomi como para ocultarlo?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Joven, lo que podemos ver no es el único universo. Se dice que existe un mundo que fue sellado mientras este mundo tomaba forma. Lo llamamos el mundo oculto. Sus padres fueron los primeros en encontrar evidencia de dicho mundo.

Para ser exactos, supuestamente lo fueron.

KUROU: Es una historia muy interesante aunque algo complicada.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Se dice que una prueba fue algo que encontraron un grupo de científicos entre los cuales hallaron algo fuera de lo peculiar, algo que no existe en este mundo. Sus padres colaboraron con ese proyecto a la vez que encontraron otras pruebas contundentes, supuestamente. Sea como sea, es nuestro orgullo el haber podido ayudar en la investigación de los Ichinose. Pero… no, esto es todo lo que puedo decir.

¿Kotomi-kun dijo algo acerca de mí?

KUROU: Bueno, ella dijo: "La persona mala".

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Supongo que eso es lo que somos aún para ella. Ojala estuviera aquí Kazama Sakagami tal vez él…

KUROU: ¡Un momento! ¿Usted conoce a ese hombre?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Sí, el fue un amigo de sus padres que estuvo trabajando un tiempo con nosotros durante un tiempo antes que él se fuera a trabajar para una organización que solicitaba sus servicios. ¿Eres un conocido de él?

KUROU: Así es. Mi nombre es Kurou Sakagami.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Ya veo, eres el hijo de Kazama. Había escuchado hablar de ti, pero no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto.

KUROU: Sí, pero ese hombre ya no es mi padre. El dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo atrás.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Ah, entiendo. No es mi intención invadir tu privacidad pero, supongo que eres el compañero de clases de Kotomi-kun, ¿no es así?

KUROU: No exactamente, pero si soy su amigo.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Comprendo. Quisiera pedirte un favor.

KUROU: Usted dirá.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Cuando tengas la oportunidad, me gustaría que le dieras estas palabras: "No esperamos que nos perdones, pero aún lamentamos lo que sucedió ese día".

KUROU: ¿Ese día?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Eso es todo. Ahora, con tu permiso.

_Tras mi __conversación__ con ese hombre me di cuenta que ahora __tenía__más__ dudas que respuestas por hallar, pero de algo __sí__ estaba seguro mi padre era conocido de los padres de Kotomi, ahora no tengo dudas de que este lugar me resulta familiar y he estado __aquí__ antes. Mientras caminaba por el __jardín__ note que la puerta de __atrás__ estaba abierta y __decidí__ entrar para hablar con Kotomi. Mientras __recorría__ la casa en mi mente, salieron __imágenes__ acerca de esta casa y __decidí__ subir al segundo piso y __abrí__ la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la casa__…_

KUROU: ¿Kotomi? ¿Estás aquí? Necesito hablar contigo.

_El cuarto al que yo ingrese __tenía__ varios estantes de libros pero alrededor de toda la __habitación__había__ muchos recortes de __periódico__ pegados en la pared. __E__ra como si fueran uno de esos escenarios que hay en las novelas de misterio que algunas veces leo y __allí__ vi a Kotomi sentada de rodillas y totalmente deprimida igual que yo cuando estaba en la terraza de la escuela. En los recortes de __periódicos__habían__ titulares como: __"Avión__ se estrella__"__, __"__Vidas terminan en tragedia__"__, __"__Las causas del desperfecto son desconocidas hasta el momento__"__ pero la que me dio toda la respuesta a todo este enigma era: __"…__los difuntos Sr. __y __Sra. Ichinose__"__. De pronto, __recordé__ enseguida el pasado que __había__ olvidado, la verdad oculta que estaba tras el pasado __mío__ y de Kotomi__…__ un incendio que estuvo casi por quemar por completo la casa, y nosotros dos dentro mientras que ella no paraba de llorar__…__ entonces fue cuando lo __recordé…_

KUROU: Entonces, era verdad. Nos conocimos… cuando éramos niños, ¿no es así? Tú eras mi amiga de la infancia, que tuve antes de irme de esta ciudad. Tú sabías todo este tiempo quien era yo realmente desde un principio, ¿no es verdad? ¡Responde!

¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

KOTOMI: Cuando viniste a la biblioteca por primera vez, en verdad me alegre. Estaba feliz de ver que el niño de aquellos días había vuelto a mí. Pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que te habías olvidado por completo de mí.

KUROU: Y fue cuando fingiste todo esto. Entonces, ¿todo fue mentira? Fingías actuar como una chica rara que no era capaz de hacer amigos, ¿no es así? ¿Todo para ocultar tu dolor?

KOTOMI: Sí, pero aún así nos hicimos amigos de nuevo. Tratando con mucho cariño a una chica que acababas de conocer y presentándome a muchos amigos. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer… no podía decidir si quería que recordaras o quería que olvidaras él como yo era en ese entonces…

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**_AVANCE_**

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO__…_

KOTOMI: Antes de ayer, vi un conejo, ayer un venado, y hoy a ti. Siempre recordé al niño que se perdió en mi jardín. El niño que estaba fascinado por la melodía de mi violín. El niño, que había perdido algo muy valioso en su vida. A mí, en verdad me gustaba ese niño porque él era mi único amigo, así que seguí esperándolo.

KUROU: Al final, no pude hacer nada por ella. Solo escapaba de mi cruel destino. Siempre perdía a aquellos que más quería, fue como si fuera una especie de maldición y no quería verte involucrada por ello, por eso simplemente hui sin saber el daño que había hecho con mis acciones. Deje a una querida amiga cuando ella más me necesitaba… solo pensaba en huir pero ahora ya no quiero hacerlo.

SR. ICHINOSE: Querida Kotomi, el mundo es hermoso. Incluso cuando está lleno de tristeza y lagrimas, abre tus ojos. Haz lo que quieras hacer, sé lo que quieras ser, haz amigos. No te apures y tomate tu tiempo en convertirte en un adulto…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 08: La Belleza del mundo. No se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia!**


	8. Capitulo 08: La Belleza del mundo

**CAPITULO 08: La belleza del Mundo**

_En aquellos __días__, era solo una __niña__ inocente y solitaria que no era capaz de hacer amigos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, __vivía__ del afecto y __cariño__ de mis padres. __"__La arrogancia no debe formar parte de la vida de una persona que busca la verdad__"__. __"__Las cosas solo pueden ser probadas __científicamente__más__ no __deberías__ burlarte de los milagros.__"__"__No debes negar tus ojos ante la belleza de este mundo__"__. Esas son las palabras que siempre recordaba de mi padre._

_Casa de Kotomi, hace aproximadamente 9 __año__s __atrás…_

KOTOMI: ¿Por qué me llamo Kotomi?

PADRE DE KOTOMI: Mira a tu alrededor, Kotomi.

KOTOMI: ¿Huh?

PADRE DE KOTOMI: Este mundo está compuesto de innumerables harpas, tan pequeñas que ni siquiera los ojos pueden ver. "Koto" significa arpa en japonés.

KOTOMI: ¿El mismo "Koto" de Kotomi?

PADRE DE KOTOMI: Este mundo está lleno de harpas, y cada una de ellas toca una melodía distinta. Todas esas melodías se entrelazan la una con la otra y una melodía única nace. Es por ello que el mundo es así de hermoso.

MADRE DE KOTOMI: Tu padre tiene la mala costumbre de exagerar sus historias. La cosa más importante es siempre bastante simple. Tu nombre es Kotomi. Escrito con tres lindos hiraganas. El hermoso tesoro de papá y mamá.

_Y __así__, mi __jardín__, papa y __mamá__, ese era todo mi mundo sin saber las cosas que me __aguardarían__más__allá__ de ese mundo. __E__se __día__, cuando tocaba mi __violín__ en la sala que conecta hacia el __jardín__, fue cuando lo __conocí__ por primera vez__. Un niño __perdido que me observaba desde el __jardín__._

KOTOMI: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

NIÑO: No estoy seguro. Estaba triste recordando algunas cosas cuando escuche esa melodía que atrajo mi atención y al acercarme me perdí en este jardín. ¿Y tú quien eres?

KOTOMI: Kotomi. Se escribe con tres hiragana. Puedes llamarme Kotomi-chan

KUROU: Yo soy Kurou Sakagami.

MADRE DE KOTOMI: Vaya, vaya. Que invitado más lindo tenemos.

_Siempre estaba sola en la escuela porque __leía__ libros que mis __compañeros__ no y lo mismo al pensar en otras cosas que solo yo __entendía__. Sin embargo, este __niño__, Kurou Sakagami, era distinto a los __demás__niños__ en mi escuela. Me llevaba muy bien con __él__ y __además__ lo que me __sorprendió__ fue__…_

MADRE DE KOTOMI: Vaya, así que te llamas Kurou Sakagami, espero que te lleves bien con Kotomi, ¿vale?

KUROU: Sí, muchas gracias.

KOTOMI: ¿Te sucede algo?

KUROU: ¿Puedo tocar tu violín?

KOTOMI: Sí, ¿tú también sabes tocar?

_El __pequeño__ Kurou comienza a tocar el __violín__ y por pura coincidencia es la misma __melodía__ que Kotomi estuvo tocando hace un rato__…_

KOTOMI: ¡Oh! ¡Increíble! ¡Puedes tocar la misma melodía que…!

_De pronto Kurou se arrodilla al suelo y se pone a llorar. __E__ra la primera vez que __había__ conocido a alguien con una tristeza y dolor tan profundo como la que __tenía__ ese __niño__, __después__ de ello me conto que su madre quien le __enseñó__ a tocar esa __melodía__falleció__ cuando solo __tenía__ 5 __año__s. Desde entonces __él__ y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos y gracias a __él__ pude desarrollar mis sentimientos y a crecer lentamente._

_Un __día__, le exprese por primera vez lo que yo deseaba a mis padres por mi __cumpleaños…_

PADRE DE KOTOMI: ¿Un peluche?

KOTOMI: Sí, me gustaría un oso de peluche para mi cumpleaños.

PADRE DE KOTOMI: ¿De verdad? ¡Bien! Entonces te buscaremos un oso bien lindo.

_La verdad, no me importaba cual fuese el regalo. Mi nuevo amigo me conto que las chicas usualmente reciben peluches el __día__ de su __cumpleaños__, __así__ que solo copie eso._

_No obstante__, mi felicidad no __duraría__ para siempre__…_

KOTOMI: ¿Eeeeh? ¿Trabajo?

PADRE DE KOTOMI: Es un viaje de negocios que salió de forma repentina por ello, tanto papá como mamá tienen que ir.

KOTOMI: ¡Pero lo prometieron! ¡Ustedes dos dijeron que estarían en mi cumpleaños!

Incluso mi amigo Kurou vendrá. Dijo que traería a sus amigos

MADRE DE KOTOMI: Yo tengo lista la comida para tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Cuando Kurou y sus amigos vengan, cómela con ellos.

KOTOMI: ¡Papá y mamá son unos mentirosos! ¡Los odio!

PADRE DE KOTOMI: Kotomi.

MADRE DE KOTOMI: ¡Ya sé! ¡Conseguiremos un oso en el camino! Uno bien grande. Te lo mandaremos, ¿está bien?

KOTOMI: ¡No lo quiero! ¡Papá, mamá, los odio! ¡Los odio!

_Sin embargo, nunca __pensé__ que esas __sería__n las __últimas__ palabras que __diría__ a mis padres. Un hecho que __estaría__ arrepentida durante toda mi vida. En ese __día__, nadie vino a mi __cumpleaños__. __L__a empleada se enfermo, __así__ que estaba sola. Lo peor de todo, Kurou tampoco vino. Sin embargo, lo __más__ chocante para __mí__ fue la visita que __recibí__ justo ese __día…_

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¿Puedo pasar?

KOTOMI: Mis padres me dijeron que no dejara entrar a extraños.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¿Aún no has escuchado lo que les paso a tus padres?

_Ese misterioso hombre me lo explico todo. Me conto que el __avión__ en el que mis padres viajaban tuvo un desperfecto y se __hundió__ en el lejano mar y __cómo__ un papel de suma importancia se __había__ hundido con ellos. Y __además__, me explicaba acerca de la posibilidad de que hubiese una copia en el estudio de mi padre y que tan importante era ese papel para el mundo, por lo tanto __debía__ ser hallado. Sin duda alguna, para __mí__ era una persona mala. __Él__había__ venido a llevarse algo importante que mi padre __había__ logrado. __E__so fue lo que __pensé__ en aquel entonces._

KOTOMI: En verdad seré una niña buena a partir de ahora… no volveré a decir algo egoísta, estudiare mucho, leeré muchos libros y me convertiré en una buena persona, así que Dios, por favor… ¡Por favor devuélveme a mi papá y a mi mamá! ¡Por favor devuélvemelos!

_Sin embargo la realidad era demasiado cruel, tan cruel que no __podía__ soportarlo. En todas las noticias se anunciaban sobre el misterioso accidente __aéreo__ en el cual murieron mis padres. Luego __seguí__ buscando a mis padres por toda la casa __llamándolos__ pero al final nunca regresaron. __E__l estudio de mi padre fue el __último__ lugar al que entre. __M__e dijeron que nunca entrara, pero ese era el __único__ lugar que faltaba buscar y fue cuando __encontré__allí__, el papel que supuestamente esa persona mala __había__ mencionado. __E__staba segura que esa era la __razón__ por la cual mi __papá__ y mi __mamá__habían__ desaparecido de mi vida. __E__staba mal que algo como esto fuera importante. __N__o me importaba el mundo, lo que yo __quería__ era solo a mi __papá__ y a mi __mamá__. __Destruí__ el papel __quemándolo__ en cenizas aunque quedo la __habitación__ en llamas __aún__así__ ya nada me importaba._

_Volviendo el presente, Kotomi termina de contar la historia__…_

KUROU: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Podrías haber muerto!

KOTOMI: No lo sé.

KUROU: ¿Todos estos son los artículos del accidente?

KOTOMI: Creo que empecé esto como una manera de pagar por mi pecado. Empecé a recolectar todos los recortes relacionados con mi papá y mi mamá.

KUROU: (Eso explica su manía por cortar recortes de libros y revistas que hay en bibliotecas y librerías.)

KOTOMI: Pero no creí que fuese suficiente, así que empecé a coleccionar páginas de libros y revistas que los mencionaban. Entonces, estudie bastante porque quería seguir los pasos de mis padres. Papá y mamá estaban intentando explicar el origen de este mundo usando las palabras más hermosas. Es algo que debe ser dicho a todos los que viven en este mundo. Es algo que nadie más puede copiar. Ni siquiera yo. Pero, si no lo hago Dios no me perdonara por haber quemado ese papel.

KUROU: Kotomi…

KOTOMI: No quiero volver a sentir esa tristeza de nuevo… no quiero perder a alguien a quien amo… no quiero hacer que nadie sienta el mismo dolor que yo… ¡Por favor, vete!

KUROU: ¡Lo siento!

_Al salir de su casa, camine lentamente pensando que una vez __más__ por mi culpa he hecho sufrir a otra persona __más__ en mi vida. __¿__Sera acaso una __maldición__? __¿__Por __qué__ todos tenemos que sufrir de esta forma? __¿__Por __qué__ no puedo hacer absolutamente nada? Esas eran las dudas que __surgían__ dentro de mi mente y que cada vez me provocaba __más__ dolor._

_Al __día__ siguiente, __decidí__ hablar en privado con su profesora sobre el problema que tiene Kotomi__…_

PROFESORA: Ya veo, así que te enteraste.

KUROU: Así es.

PROFESORA: Joven Sakagami, ¿sabía usted que Ichinose tiene una oferta para estudiar en el extranjero?

KUROU: ¿En el extranjero?

PROFESORA: El programa permite que un estudiante con notas ejemplares obtenga una beca para estudiar en una Universidad en los Estados Unidos. Depende de la persona el que quiera regresar a Japón o no. Hace un par de días, Ichinose no lucia entusiasta al respecto, pero esta mañana me llamo y me dijo que tomaría la oferta. Hablando de eso, Kurou, tus notas son también ejemplares, ¿por qué no te unes al programa así también obtendrías una beca para estudiar en…?

KUROU: Lo siento profesora, eso es algo que todavía no puedo hacer.

PROFESORA: Necesitas pensarlo más, ¿verdad?

KUROU: No, se equivoca. Existe algo que me tiene atado a esta ciudad, un sentimiento de culpa que todavía no logro superar. Con su permiso.

_Kurou se retira de manera seria del aula de profesores__…_

PROFESORA: Sakagami… veo que todavía no lo logras olvidar, ¿verdad? Lo que sucedió hace cuatro años…

_Después__ de eso me __encontré__ con mis amigos Tomoya y Nagisa, preocupados por Kotomi y al verme me preguntaron que me pasaba. __Así__ que les __decidí__ contar a ellos dos toda la verdad, siendo las __únicas__ personas que __podía__ confiar en esos momentos. Les __conté__ acerca de la __relación__ que __existía__ entre Kotomi y yo desde que __éramos__niños__ y el sufrimiento que lleva Kotomi consigo todos estos __año__s._

TOMOYA: Decidido. Iré a ver a Kotomi.

NAGISA: Yo también iré.

TOMOYA: Tú deberías ir a clases, informales el resto a ellas. ¿Vienes Kurou?

KUROU: No. Quisiera que me dejen solo.

TOMOYA: Oye, tú. No puedes estar huyendo cuando Kotomi más te necesita.

KUROU: Okazaki, tu no entiendes nada. Alguien como yo no es capaz de hacer nada por nadie. Solo existo para causar sufrimiento y dolor a los demás. Alguien como yo no debería existir.

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou!

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami-kun!

_Kurou, deprimido se retira dejándolos preocupados a sus dos amigos.__ Algunas horas __después__ Tomoya se dirige a la casa de Kotomi y entra por el __jardín__ viendo lo descuidado que esta..._

TOMOYA: Kotomi… Kurou…

_En ello, Tomoya recuerda las palabras de Kurou diciendo que una persona como __él__ no es capaz de hacer nada por ayudarla __después__ de todo el dolor que ella ha sufrido al no tener a nadie a su lado durante todos estos __año__s__…_

TOMOYA: Estas equivocado Kurou, te demostrare que uno puede ser capaz de ayudar a alguien aunque por poco que sea.

_Tomoya empieza a arreglar el __jardín__ retirando las sillas que __están__ esparcidas en el suelo, recogiendo la maleza del __jardín__ y entre otras cosas._

_Mientras tanto, en la escuela, las clases ya terminan y algunos comienzan a retirarse a sus casas mientras que otros se dirigen hacia sus actividades en sus respectivos clubes._

SUNOHARA: Bueno, las clases ya terminaron. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a los recreativos hoy? Seguramente encontraremos a alguien que nos de dinero para jugar a…

KUROU: Lo siento, no estoy de ánimos hoy.

SUNOHARA: ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Por qué todos los días pones esa cara? Seguramente otra chica que te habrá hecho pasar mal rato, ¿eh? Ya te dije que te olvides de las mujeres. ¡Solo causan más que problemas!

KUROU: ¿Quieres que te golpee en el estomago hasta que no puedas respirar?

SUNOHARA: Oye, no te lo tomes tan a pecho hombre. Por cierto, Okazaki ha desparecido de repente, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

KUROU: ¿Quién sabe?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, no sé en qué problemas estén metidos ustedes dos, pero les diré una cosa, no importa en qué situación se enfrenten, recuerda que siempre tendrán a un amigo que este con ustedes.

KUROU: Oye, y ¿qué pasaría si ese amigo nos falla y nos abandona en el momento en el que más lo necesitamos?

SUNOHARA: Eso no puede pasar, ya que tú y yo somos un equipo y si algo malo sucede y no pueda estar presente siempre pienso en mis amigos Okazaki y Sakagami donde quieran que estén.

KUROU: Sunohara…

SUNOHARA: Bueno, espero que ahora sí estés animado porque resulta deprimente que estés siempre con esa cara. ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No quería ofenderte de esa manera! ¿No le pegarías a tu mejor amigo o sí?

KUROU: Sunohara… hace tiempo que nadie me decía esas palabras, gracias.

SUNOHARA: Bien, eso no importa. Bueno ahora que ya estas de mejor humor vamos juntos a… ¿qué? ¡Pero ha desaparecido ese imbécil! ¡Maldición!

_Sunohara tiene __razón__, __aún__ en los peores momentos un buen amigo tiene que estar presente __allí__ sin importar lo que suceda, y aunque sea un poco tarde, no puedo darle la espalda a alguien que me necesita__…_

_Esa noche, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Kotomi para poder ver como se encuentra, me di cuenta que __había__ alguien fuera de la casa. __Pensé__ que __sería__ ella y fuera una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella y en eso encuentro a mi amigo Tomoya arreglando el __jardín__ tratando de quitar toda la mala hierba que hay en el __jardín__._

TOMOYA: Maldición, a este ritmo no lo lograre a tiempo. Hay demasiada maleza que tengo que arrancar y no queda mucho tiempo, pero no podía pedir ayuda a las chicas. Esto es algo que debo hacer…

KUROU: Oye, si continuas en ese ritmo vas a acabar al otro año.

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba encontrarte tan…

KUROU: ¿Así de pronto, verdad? Vaya, siempre te gusta hacer las cosas sin aceptar la ayuda de tus amigos, ¿no?

TOMOYA: Bueno, supongo que eso se me ha pegado de ti.

KUROU: ¿Por qué siempre se te ocurre hacer tonterías?

TOMOYA: Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Kotomi, por más pequeño que sea pero al menos quiero hacerla entender que ella no está sola.

KUROU: Bueno, deja ya de tanta charla y manos a la obra. Terminemos esta parte para que mañana no se haga tan pesado.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo.

KUROU: Y Okazaki, después de clases debemos traer herramientas. Definitivamente no vamos a terminar nada solo usando las manos.

TOMOYA: Pero, no tengo mucho dinero para conseguir las…

KUROU: Tú no te preocupes por esos detalles, tu reúnete temprano aquí mientras que yo traeré las herramientas de jardín que tengo en mi casa.

TOMOYA: ¿Tú tienes una casa grande?

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? No me digas que estabas pensando en que yo estuviese viviendo en una ratonera todos estos años. El hecho que yo viva solo no quiere decir que este desamparado.

TOMOYA: Bueno, tú nunca cuentas nada acerca de tu vida, por lo que me pareció sorprendente escuchar eso.

KUROU: Bueno, creo que con eso terminamos con hoy. Creo que hemos avanzado un poco al menos pero mañana avanzaremos mejor con las herramientas y creo que puedo conseguir algunas semillas para sembrar en esta parte.

TOMOYA: Mañana, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

KUROU: Por supuesto, cuento contigo.

_Al __día__ siguiente Kurou y Tomoya se reunieron para reunir los materiales que pudieron reunir para arreglar el __jardín__ de Kotomi. En ello, Nagisa y las hermanas Fujibayashi aparecieron en la __cafetería__ donde ambos estaban reunidos._

TOMOYA: ¡Hola chicas!

KYOU: ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en un lugar como este?

_Kurou y Tomoya le explican acerca de las herramientas que han conseguido para arreglar el __jardín__ de Kotomi__…_

NAGISA: Ya veo, esto es para ayudar a Kotomi, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Vaya, ustedes tienen más dinero de lo que imaginaba.

KUROU: Bueno eso es porque las herramientas son mías y las semillas que hemos conseguido las compramos con los ahorros de Okazaki y míos.

TOMOYA: ¿Y ustedes que estaban haciendo?

KYOU: Pues, justamente habíamos conseguido el violín que tanto quería para dárselo en su cumpleaños…

RYOU: Contactamos a la persona que era dueño del violín que había dejado en la escuela y conseguimos obtenerla oficialmente.

NAGISA: Después de hablar con Nishina sobre el violín, nos dijo que debíamos afinarlo apropiadamente, así que estábamos en camino a una tienda de instrumentos musicales pero…

KYOU: Déjenme decirles que la culpa fue de 100% del motociclista. Si hubiera tenido una vara de acero en mi mano, lo hubiera golpeado a él y a su moto.

KUROU: Definitivamente te creo. Aunque sentiría lastima por el pobre y moribundo motociclista que descanse en paz.

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh?

KUROU: Nada, solo era una suposición mía.

RYOU: Lo sentimos mucho, debimos ser más cuidadosas con el violín.

KYOU: ¿Y tú por qué sonríes Tomoya?

TOMOYA: Es que ustedes dos se están atormentando con eso. No haremos nada si nos quedamos sentados aquí.

KUROU: ¿Puedo ver el violín? Quizá haya algo que se pueda…

_Las chicas le muestran a Kurou el __violín__ que estaba casi todo destrozado por el impacto con la moto__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Y bien Kurou?

KUROU: Definitivamente esta más destrozado de lo que yo imaginaba. Ni siquiera sirve como pisapapeles.

NAGISA: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

KUROU: De todas maneras llevémoslo a una tienda de instrumentos musicales que conozco por aquí, quizá nos puedan dar más información al respecto.

_En la tienda de instrumentos musicales __más__ cercana, Kurou y sus amigos hablaron con el __dueño__ de la tienda para ver si __podía__ reparar el __violín__ destrozado por la moto._

DUEÑO: Con eso, déjenme decirles que sería más barato comprar uno nuevo que repararlo.

KUROU: Ya me lo imaginaba.

DUEÑO: A no ser que fuera un Stradivarius allí si valdría la pena repararlo, obviamente.

RYOU: ¿Un Stradivarius?

KUROU: Son violines muy famosos cuyo valor se extiende a varios millones de dólares dependiendo de la antigüedad y el estado en que se encuentre.

KYOU: Oye, espera un momento. ¿Estás intentando hacer una venta usando el hecho de que estamos en un apuro a tu favor?

KUROU: Cálmate Kyou, eso fue demasiado rudo de tu parte.

RYOU: Tiene razón, hermana.

NAGISA: Esto… es algo importante, ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto?

DUEÑO: Mmmm…

_Rato __después…_

NAGISA: Al final no acepto.

TOMOYA: Obviamente, eso es algo que…

KYOU: ¡Definitivamente estaba intentando aprovecharse de nosotros!

TOMOYA: Pero de verdad, uno nuevo sale más barato.

KYOU: ¡Para Kotomi tiene que ser ese violín!

KUROU: No debemos rendirnos. Probemos en otra tienda.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: Okazaki, tú me hiciste recordar algo que yo había olvidado hace poco. Mientras exista la posibilidad de hacer algo, uno nunca debe rendirse sin importar lo difícil que sea. No pienso darles la espalda a mis amigos nunca más. Mientras exista un vínculo que nos une no permitiré que desaparezca.

_Tomando un __autobús__, Kurou lleva a sus amigos a otra parte de la ciudad donde hay otra tienda de instrumentos musicales donde el __dueño__ es un __señor__ experto de mediana edad y le explican la __razón__ por la que quieren arreglar el __violín…_

KUROU: ¿Y bien qué me dice, puede hacerlo?

DUEÑO: Bueno si lo pone de ese modo. Es posible hacerlo, pero para el sábado es sumamente imposible. Los daños son bastantes serios por lo que se requiere más tiempo para arreglarlo.

RYOU: Dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría?

DUEÑO: La verdad que no puedo darles un plazo exacto. Tomaría algo entre un mes y medio año.

KYOU: ¡Eso es demasiado! Hágalo en dos…

KUROU: Hágalo, por favor. Termínelo a la brevedad posible.

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?

DUEÑO: De acuerdo, pero aunque lo termine no puedo garantizarles que logre sonar como solía antes.

KUROU: Entiendo. Le pido que lo haga lo mejor posible.

DUEÑO: Le llamare en cuanto esté terminado.

_Rato __después__, en el __autobús__ de regreso__…_

KYOU: Esto verdaderamente me irrita.

KUROU: No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, tenemos suerte con que lo haya aceptado.

KYOU: ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡La culpa es toda tuya por interponerte! ¿Qué violín le vamos a dar a Kotomi el sábado si no va a estar listo durante varios meses, eh?

KUROU: Todo eso esta fríamente calculado, ustedes encárguense en preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños mientras que yo me ocupo de ese detalle.

TOMOYA: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Tienes un plan en mente?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Les garantizo que Kotomi tendrá su violín para el sábado.

KYOU: Realmente estas bastante confiado, ¿eh?

KUROU: Cuando se trata de ayudar a mis amigos nada es imposible mientras exista el vínculo que nos une.

RYOU: Sakagami-kun…

NAGISA: Sakagami tiene razón nosotras también tenemos que hacer lo posible para ayudar a Kotomi.

RYOU: Pero, ¿Cuánto será el costo de la reparación?

KYOU: No te preocupes, si es necesario, haremos una colecta en la escuela.

KUROU: Si tú la organizas, podría convertirse en extorsión en lugar de una colecta.

KYOU: ¡Grrrrrrr! ¿Qué dijiste?

KUROU: ¡Auch!

TOMOYA: (Kurou, definitivamente esa es tu verdadera manera de ser. Cuando siempre perdemos la esperanza siempre estás ahí para ayudarnos a recuperarla…)

_Tomoya y sus amigos regresan a la casa de Kotomi para ver el resultado del trabajo que __están__ realizando._

KYOU: Vaya, han estado avanzando bastante ustedes dos.

RYOU: Es increíble que ustedes dos lo hayan hecho solos, Okazaki-san, Sakagami-san.

TOMOYA: Para nada. No estoy seguro si lo terminaremos antes del sábado o no.

KUROU: Por supuesto que lo haremos. Debemos hacerlo por ella. Sin importar lo difícil que sea, no pienso rendirme.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: Trabajare toda la noche si es necesario.

RYOU: ¡No puedes hacer eso, Sakagami! Esto… bueno… yo… pienso que… sería malo para ti… uuuu…

KUROU: No te preocupes, no voy a presionarme demasiado.

KYOU: ¡Kotomi! ¿Estas arriba, verdad? ¡Sal! ¡Kotomi!

RYOU: Hermana, no deberías gritarle.

KUROU: Tiene razón, molestaras a los vecinos

TOMOYA: Bueno, sigamos con el trabajo tenemos que sacar toda la mala hierba que podamos antes que oscurezca.

NAGISA: Nosotras también ayudaremos.

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera!

NAGISA: Pero…

TOMOYA: Kurou tiene razón, si llegan muy tarde sus padres se enfadaran con ustedes.

NAGISA: Lo sé pero, no puedo dejarte aquí solo. Por favor, déjanos ayudarte.

KUROU: Bueno, no hay más que hacer, supongo que no dejaras que tu chica se preocupe por ti, ¿no crees Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Supongo que tienes razón, debemos admitir que somos débiles ante ello. Pero oye, ¡en ningún momento he dicho que Furukawa sea…!

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Vaya, así que por eso era Tomoya. Sí que te la ligaste, ¿eh?

TOMOYA: ¡Ya dejen de molestarme, maldita sea!

KUROU: Pueden ayudarnos pero solo media hora, ¿vale?

_Todos __reímos__ juntos acerca de ello, y nos pusimos a trabajar juntos. A veces me preguntaba si esto realmente __valía__ la pena. Sin embargo, voltee y me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Mis amigos estaban a mi lado y al igual que yo esperamos poder ver a Kotomi otra vez__…_

_Ese viernes por la noche, las hermanas Fujibayashi se despidieron de nosotros ya que se __hacía__ tarde._

NAGISA: ¿Creen que terminaremos todo para mañana?

TOMOYA: Pan comido. A decir verdad, Kurou y yo tenemos pensado seguir toda la noche.

NAGISA: En ese caso…

TOMOYA: ¡Absolutamente no!

NAGISA: Aún no he dicho nada.

TOMOYA: Ibas a decir, que te ibas a quedar, ¿no es así? Definitivamente no puedes. Si te da fiebre o algo, el viejo se molestara y probablemente me prohíba visitarte a tu casa.

NAGISA: Pero, ¿ustedes no trabajaron hasta tarde?

TOMOYA: Esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto.

NAGISA: Entiendo. Entonces por favor hazme saber si necesitas ayuda.

KUROU: Mmmm… esas palabras son propias de un hombre, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Kurou, perdona. Enseguida te ayudo.

KUROU: Lo mismo que dijiste va para ti. Será mejor que acompañes a Furukawa a su casa.

TOMOYA: Pero Kurou…

KUROU: Comparado a todas las pruebas duras que he tenido que sufrir esto no es nada para mí. Vamos, anda ve con ella. Déjame a mí el resto.

TOMOYA: ¡Espera un momento! ¡Esto es un malentendido!

NAGISA: ¡Es verdad! Okazaki y yo no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo. Solo somos…

KUROU: Lo sé. No los estoy forzando pero a ti no te desagrada él, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Así es, Okazaki ha estado ayudándome mucho y es una persona muy amable, por eso…

KUROU: Bueno, que respondes a eso Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Me rindo, tú ganas. Pero que quede en claro que aún no estamos…

KUROU: Ya, ya, lo entiendo. Váyanse ya, mientras que yo me ocupo en dejar listo para mañana.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, Kurou observa la ventana de la __habitación__ de Kotomi desde el __jardín__ mientras recuerda las palabras de aquel misterioso hombre:_

"_Lo que podemos ver no es el __único__ universo. __E__xiste otro mundo que fue sellado mientras que el nuestro tomaba forma. Ese mundo es conocido como el mundo oculto.__"_

KUROU: El mundo oculto. De alguna manera siento que he visto antes.

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, tras luego de una larga noche de esfuerzo finalmente pude arreglar el __jardín__ y exhausto me quede dormido en un profundo __sueño__. Dentro de ese __sueño__recordé__ lo que en realidad __sucedió__ hace 10 __año__s cuando __conocí__ a Kotomi..._

_Todo __ocurrió__ en ese __día__ cuando era el __día__ en que se __cumplía__ la fecha en que __murió__ mi madre en aquel entonces, mi __tía__ quien en ese tiempo __me__ dijo que __tenía__ que mudarse pronto debido a una parte problemas emocionales y de salud referentes a la muerte de mi madre, __además__ que __había__ encontrado un buen trabajo y un buen lugar donde nosotros __podríamos__ comenzar una nueva vida juntos, pero yo me __rehusé__. __N__o __quería__ abandonar la ciudad donde mi madre y yo vivimos, no __quería__ dejar __atrás__ los recuerdos felices y dolorosos que __tenía__ de ella. Cuando __pensé__ que no __podía__ soportar __más__ mi soledad fue cuando escuche aquel sonido, aquella __melodía__ que se me __hacía__ familiar y que a su vez me __traía__ nostalgia. Entonces __decidí__ ir hacia el lugar donde __provenía__ la __melodía__ que mi madre tocaba en su __violín__ y entonces entre a un __jardín__ y fue __allí__ donde la __encontré__, una __pequeña__niña__ tocando el __violín__, desde la ventana de su sala, la misma __melodía__ que a mi madre le gustaba tocar con su __violín__._

KOTOMI: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

KUROU: No estoy seguro. Estaba triste recordando algunas cosas cuando escuche esa melodía que atrajo mi atención y al acercarme me perdí en este jardín. ¿Y tú quien eres?

KOTOMI: Kotomi. Se escribe con tres hiragana. Puedes llamarme Kotomi-chan

KUROU: Yo soy Kurou Sakagami.

MADRE DE KOTOMI: Vaya, vaya. Que invitado más lindo tenemos.

_Así__ fue como __conocí__ a Kotomi, una __niña__ alegre que me __enseñó__ lo importante que es la vida y que hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena vivir. Me di cuenta que era una __niña__ inteligente y diferente a los __demás__, __teníamos__ muchas cosas en __común__, a __excepción__ del dolor que yo __sentía__ y no era capaz de superar. Recuerdo que a Kotomi no le gustaba ir afuera, nunca vi a un amigo suyo visitarla._

KUROU: Oye, ¿Crees que podría traer a algunos de mis compañeros de clase a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Sería una buena idea celebrar tu fiesta con más gente.

KOTOMI: Claro.

_Sin embargo, yo no __tenía__ amigos en la escuela solo unos cuantos conocidos que conversaba en clases y cuando les __pedí__ que fueran a la fiesta de Kotomi, obviamente ninguno acepto ir a la fiesta de alguien que no conocen. Pero eso no era lo peor, cuando regrese a mi casa, mi __tía__ ya __había__ preparado sus cosas para la mudanza y me dijo que pasado __mañana__sería__ la mudanza. __Así__ es, el __día__después__ de la fiesta __sería__ la __última__ vez que me __encontraría__ con ella en esta ciudad ya que __tenía__ que marcharme. __S__in saber __cómo__decírselo__, no __podía__ ir a ese __jardín__. Al __día__ siguiente, en la noche me di cuenta que ya era tarde al llegar a la __conclusión__ que __tenía__ que ir, sin importar como, para decirle la verdad que __mañana__debía__ de marcharme de esta ciudad. __Tenía__ que disculparme por no haber ido a su fiesta de __cumpleaños__, __así__ que __reuní__ el valor y fui a su casa. Sin embargo, lo que __ocurriría__ esa noche quedo grabada una cicatriz en mi __corazón__ que __tendría__ que llevar durante toda mi vida hasta hoy._

_Al llegar __sentí__ los lamentos de Kotomi y al subir al segundo piso __súbitamente__abrí__ la __habitación__ que estaba envuelta en llamas._

KUROU: ¡Kotomi! ¿Dónde estás?

_Después__ de que se saliera un poco el humo vi a Kotomi llorando en medio del incendio, __corrí__ apresuradamente a la cocina para traer un recipiente con agua pero las llamas no se __extinguían__seguí__intentándolo__ pero era __inútil__ y de pronto Kotomi__…_

KOTOMI: ¡Lo quemé! ¡Quemé el papel importante de papá y mamá!

_De pronto, alguien entro a la casa y era nada menos que el mismo hombre que estuve conversando durante estos __días__ y trajo consigo a unas personas para que le ayuden a apagar el incendio. Finalmente la __situación__salió__ bajo control y el incendio fue apagado gracias a la ayuda de ese misterioso hombre y las personas que lo ayudaron._

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: No, no tienes por qué llorar. Lo que quemaste solo era algo para ti.

_El hombre de saco negro intento tranquilizarla __diciéndole__ que no fue su culpa lo ocurrido pero Kotomi no dejaba de llorar. __Después__ de ese incidente no pude ver __más__ a Kotomi, solo pude irme corriendo y me culpe por no haber podido hacer nada por ella, __finalmente__ me fui con mi __tía__ dejando esta ciudad donde mis recuerdos __más__ tristes estaban almacenados __allí__. Y __así__, eventualmente con el tiempo lo olvide todo._

_Luego, __comencé__ a despertar y al abrir mis ojos __parecía__ un __sueño__ pero la persona que se encontraba frente a mi no era __más__ que Kotomi que finalmente __había__ decidido salir a verme._

KOTOMI: ¿Ya despertaste?

KUROU: ¿Kotomi? ¿Estoy soñando, verdad?

KOTOMI: No, soy yo. Siempre recordé al niño que se perdió en mi jardín. El niño que estaba fascinado por la melodía de mi violín. El niño, que había perdido algo muy valioso en su vida. A mí, en verdad me gustaba ese niño porque él era mi único amigo, así que seguí esperándolo.

KUROU: Kotomi…

KOTOMI: Antes de ayer vi un conejo, ayer un venado, y hoy a ti. Tú eres Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Snif! ¡Vine por ti! ¡He estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo! Todos desean verte y están esperando por ti.

_Así__, ambos nos cogimos de la mano y caminamos por el __jardín__ que ahora con la ayuda de todos __habíamos__ arreglado._

KOTOMI: El cielo en verdad es hermoso.

KUROU: Kotomi, siento todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Pero gracias a ti, pude darme cuenta de lo hermoso que es este cielo, lo hermoso que es esta ciudad aunque no sea tan grande, es la ciudad donde yo he vivido, la ciudad donde tuve recuerdos tanto tristes como alegres, esta vez no pienso huir. A partir de ahora ya no estoy solo, tengo amigos en los cuales siempre estarán en mi corazón sin importar el tiempo que pase.

KOTOMI: Sí, yo también digo lo mismo.

_Al __día__ siguiente, el __día__ esperado __había__ llegado, era __sábado__, el __cumpleaños__ de Kotomi. Esa __mañana__ todos, a __excepción__ de Kurou estaban esperando por Kotomi en frente de la escuela__…_

KYOU: ¡Buenos días, Kotomi!

RYOU: ¡Buenos días!

NAGISA &amp; TOMOYA: ¡Buenos días, Kotomi!

KOTOMI: ¡Buenos días chicos! ¡Oh! ¿Me estaban esperando?

KYOU: ¡Desde luego!

TOMOYA: Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

KOTOMI: Es cierto.

KYOU: Por cierto, ¿por qué tarda tanto Kurou? ¡Prometió que iba a resolver eso del regalo!

RYOU: Descuida, seguro que habrá tenido algún contratiempo pero sé que vendrá rápido.

NAGISA: Por el momento pensamos en darte esto.

KOTOMI: Un certificado para un violín de regalo.

NAGISA: Sí, es ese violín que te gusta pero, lamentablemente se rompió y todavía lo están…

KUROU: ¡Kotomiiii!

_En eso, Kurou llega __rápidamente__ hacia donde __están__ Kotomi y los __demás__ llevando una caja consigo__…_

KOTOMI: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou!

KYOU: ¡Llegas tarde!

KUROU: Lo siento, pensé en llegar temprano pero tenía que preparar el regalo de cumpleaños de Kotomi.

KOTOMI: ¿Mi regalo?

KYOU: Pero espera, no me digas que… ¡Imposible!

KUROU: ¡Tachan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kotomi!

KOTOMI: ¿Para mí?

KUROU: Sí, es de parte de todos ábrelo por favor.

_Kotomi abre el regalo y para su sorpresa se trata de nada menos que un __violín__ y __está__ bien conservado._

KYOU: ¡No puede ser! Pero si el violín aún no estaba…

TOMOYA: ¡Un momento! Este no es el violín que se rompió.

KOTOMI: ¡Oh! ¡Es un Stradivarius!

KYOU, RYOU, NAGISA &amp; TOMOYA: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

TOMOYA: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Ese no es violín que decían que vale millones de dólares?

KUROU: Precisamente. Les dije que me encargaría del regalo.

KYOU: ¡Eso es imposible! ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?

KUROU: Este violín perteneció a mi madre. Recuerdo que mi padre le obsequió hace mucho tiempo atrás.

KOTOMI: Es un bonito violín pero no puedo aceptarlo. Esto es lo más valioso que perteneció a tu madre y yo no puedo…

KUROU: Es cierto que es el tesoro más preciado de mi madre pero, estoy seguro que a ella le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras, por eso te lo doy. Ese violín me ha traído muchos recuerdos pero, he decidido no volver hacia atrás sino hacia adelante y seguir mi propio sendero. ¡Por favor, acéptalo! Me gustaría volver a escuchar esa maravillosa melodía que tocabas hace tiempo.

KOTOMI: ¡Kurou! ¡Chicos! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo cuidare con mucho cariño!

KUROU: Sin embargo, la otra sorpresa está por llegar.

TODOS: ¿Otra sorpresa?

KUROU: ¡Oh! Aquí viene.

PROFESORA DE KOTOMI: ¡Señorita Ichinose!

_En ese momento, la profesora de Kotomi viene corriendo hacia ella para comunicarle una noticia__…_

PROFESORA DE KOTOMI: ¡Que alivio! Veo que decidiste venir a la escuela.

KOTOMI: Profesora, buenos días.

PROFESORA DE KOTOMI: Buenos días. Sakagami me comunico que tu padrino va a venir aquí hoy, él dice que hay algo que necesita darte.

KOTOMI: ¡Oh cielos!

KUROU: No te preocupes Kotomi, él no es una mala persona. En realidad tú ya sabes eso, ¿no es así?

KYOU: Hagamos que venga al salón del club de teatro. De ese modo puedes estar relajada.

TOMOYA: Además todos nosotros estamos contigo, así que no te preocupes.

KOTOMI: Esta bien.

_Esa tarde, en el __salón__ del club de teatro, todos estaban reunidos esperando la llegada del amigo y colaborador de los padres de Kotomi, aquel misterioso hombre que siempre ha velado por ella durante todos estos __año__s__…_

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Kotomi-kun.

KUROU: Disculpe por haberlo hecho venir hasta aquí.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: No importa, me alegra poder verla justamente hoy.

_El misterioso hombre trae consigo un __maletín__ y lo coloca encima de la mesa. Al parecer, el __maletín no se encuentra en buen estado y se nota que ha sido recogido de algún __sitio remoto como si nadie lo hubiera usado un buen tiempo. __S__in embargo, Kotomi reconoce dicho __maletín…_

KOTOMI: El maletín de papá.

TODOS: ¿Eh?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Esto me fue enviado a mi casa hace un tiempo atrás, lo abrí y confirme que le pertenece al Dr. Ichinose, y me dije a mi mismo que tenía que darte hoy mismo.

KOTOMI: ¿El papel esta dentro?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Ábrelo tú misma.

TOMOYA: Estamos contigo Kotomi.

KUROU: No estés nerviosa.

KYOU: Kurou, tiene razón. ¡Animo Kotomi!

_Kotomi abre el __maletín__ de su padre y tras abrir su contenido descubre que en su interior se encontraba un oso de peluche algo viejo por el tiempo y un papel escrito dirigido a Kotomi y __además__ en el sobre hay un mensaje en ingles inscrito en __él__._

KYOU: ¿Qué dice?

TOMOYO: Ni idea.

KUROU: Este mensaje dice: "Aquel que encuentre este maletín, entrégueselo a nuestra hija por favor".

NAGISA: ¡Increíble Sakagami-kun!

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: La firma son las iniciales de Koutarou Ichinose y Mizue Ichinose. En pocas palabras, los padres de Kotomi.

KOTOMI: Así es como siempre firmaban los documentos que autorizaban juntos.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: El maletín le pertenecía a los Ichinose. Debe haber llegado a la costa después de mucho tiempo. Alguien encontró el maletín, lo abrió y vio la carta. Y después se lo dio a alguien más. Este maletín debe haber pasado de una persona a otra de ese modo. Hay evidencia de que bastante gente toco el oso y el maletín. Probablemente en todos estos años no sabías lo que había dentro del sobre que quemaste, ¿o sí?

KOTOMI: ¿El papel que mamá y papá escribieron?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: No. La verdad, es que nunca hubo copia de ese papel.

KOTOMI: ¿Qué?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Tu padre estuvo editando ese papel hasta el último momento. Así que no puede haber tenido tiempo de hacer una copia.

KOTOMI: ¿Entonces qué había dentro de ese sobre?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Dentro había un catalogo de osos de felpa.

KOTOMI: ¿Eh?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Probablemente nunca me habías creído si te hubiera dicho esto antes de hoy, pero creo que ahora me creerás. Aún lo recuerdo: "Por primera vez mi hija dijo lo que quiere". La cara qué tenía tu padre era de felicidad cuando me dijo eso. KOTOMI: Pero el papel debería haber estado dentro del maletín, ¿no es verdad? El papel de papá y mamá.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Por favor, léelo. Así sabrás lo que sucedió.

_Kotomi lee en voz alta, el mensaje escrito por sus padres: __"__Querida Kotomi, el mundo es hermoso. __I__ncluso cuando __está__ lleno de tristeza y lagrimas, abre tus ojos. __Haz__ lo que quieras hacer, __sé__ lo que quieras ser, haz amigos. __N__o te apures y tomate tu tiempo en convertirte en un adulto__"__._

KOTOMI: ¡Esta es la letra de papá! Además dice: "Nuestra querida Kotomi, feliz cumpleaños".

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Tu mamá y tu papá botaron todo lo que había dentro del maletín, incluyendo el papel que era importante para ellos, para poner en su lugar esta carta y el oso de felpa. Tus padres intentaban describir el origen del mundo de la forma más hermosa, pura y concisa posible. Pero realmente nunca he visto nada más hermoso que las palabras escritas en esta carta. Tus padres desearon tu felicidad hasta el final.

KOTOMI: Papá, mamá he estado esperando todos estos años, he estado llorando dentro de la casa durante todo este tiempo, y es entonces, cuando Kurou vino por mí. Soy tan feliz en estos momentos. Tan, tan feliz. Así que… papá… mama… ¡Bienvenidos a casa!

KUROU: Estoy seguro que ese maletín debe haber recorrido el mundo, de una persona tras otra, ciudades en el desierto, islas de hielo, montañas empinadas y campos verdes. Fue pasada con mucho cuidado.

_El mundo es hermoso y misterioso, existen cosas hermosas y tristes en este mundo. Pero fuera de todo eso, incluso en momentos especiales como este existen __también__ a lo que la gente acostumbra llamar milagros inesperados. __E__ste fue el __último__ mensaje dirigido de unos brillantes padres hacia su preciada hija describiendo lo que es el mundo en realidad y que encima de todo lo malo siempre surgen cosas buenas y hermosas por lo cual la vida tiene un valor muy significativo._

_Días__después__, en la casa de Kotomi, Tomoya, Nagisa, y las hermanas Fujibayashi se __reúnen__ en frente de la casa de Kotomi quien los espera a recibirlos._

KOTOMI: Chicos, hola.

TODOS: ¡Hola Kotomi!

TOMOYA: Invite a Sunohara y a Miyazawa. Están comprando la comida.

KOTOMI: Pero, ¿en dónde está Kurou? ¿No vendrá hoy?

RYOU: Sakagami-kun dijo que tenía un compromiso importante y que nos alcanzaría más luego.

KOTOMI: Entiendo.

KYOU: ¡No se qué le pasa a ese chico! No entiendo que puede ser más importante que venir al recital de Kotomi.

KOTOMI: Esta bien. Estoy segura que Kurou vendrá pronto.

TOMOYA: Creo que lo más seguro es que esta en ese lugar.

TODAS: ¿Eh?

_En __algún__ lugar del Cementerio en las afueras de la ciudad__…_

KUROU: Madre, finalmente he alcanzado a comprender la razón por la que tomaste esa dura decisión aquel día. Durante todo este tiempo me odiaba a mí mismo por no haber podido hacer nada por ti y por haberte obligado a tomar esa decisión. Solo existía venganza y odio en mi corazón pero gracias a los amigos que he conocido he podido aprender una lección muy importante. Sin importar lo que viese, el mundo es hermoso y a pesar de todo lo triste y lo malo que pueda ocurrir siempre hay una luz de esperanza al final del camino. Finalmente he tomado una decisión, he decidido seguir adelante para continuar para alcanzar mi sueño y cumplir la promesa que le hice a una persona en especial hace mucho tiempo…

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**EPILOGO DE ESTE CAPITULO:**

_Cementerio de la ciudad, varios __año__s __más__ tarde, Kotomi como casi todos los __año__s va a visitar la tumba de sus padres y la de su abuelo._

KOTOMI: Mamá, papá finalmente estoy por alcanzar mi sueño. ¡Muchas gracias por siempre haberme apoyado y enseñado tantas cosas!

_Luego de rezar en la tumba de sus padres y dejarles flores se dirige hacia la tumba de su abuelo en la cual nadie __más__ aparte de ella visita. Sin embargo, en este mismo __día__ en todos los __año__s una persona misteriosa arregla la tumba y coloca flores de color violeta._

KOTOMI: ¡Oh! ¡Santo cielo! Me pregunto quién será la persona misteriosa que coloca siempre estas flores en la tumba de mi abuelo.

_Sin embargo, a lo lejos se ve una misteriosa figura de un hombre que lleva puesto una __túnica__ negra con un sombrero largo de color negro __también__ observando desde lejos a Kotomi y a la tumba del abuelo de esta__…_

DR. SAKAGAMI: Si me hubiera dado cuenta que la persona que estuvo hablando conmigo y con Kotomi durante ese tiempo era nada menos que usted me habría gustado poder haberle dado las gracias por no solo haber intentado poder salvar a mi madre sino que también salvo mi vida y me dio un nuevo significado en la vida, y gracias a ello me inspiro en lo que quería ser realmente. Siempre he recordado las palabras que usted me dijo antes de morir: "¿No te parece que es ridículo que un simple ser humano intente controlar la vida de otro ser humano?" He pensado en ello hasta ahora, quizás lo que tú me hayas dicho sea verdad pero, entonces ¿cuál es el punto de convertirse en lo que me dedico ahora? A pesar de ello, sigo en el camino que he escogido sin encontrar un significado para ello. Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado…

**AVANCE**

_Hace mucho tiempo, __conocí__ a una persona especial. Esa persona no __tenía__ amigos y solo __tenía__ a su hermana a su lado hasta el __día__ en que nos conocimos y llegue a convertirme en su primer amigo. Aquella persona fue muy especial para __mí__ y __decidí__ decirle lo que pienso realmente de ella. Sin embargo, el destino fue cruel para ambos pero yo le hice una promesa que __algún __día__ pienso cumplir__…_

FUUKO: ¡Auu!

KUROU: ¿Este es el cuarto del club de Arte?

FUUKO: ¡No!

KUROU: Entonces, ¿estás trabajando en tu tarea de arte?

FUUKO: ¡No!

KUROU: ¿Entonces qué es eso?

FUUKO: Es mi preciada…

KUROU: Entonces me quedare con esto.

TOMOYA: ¡Hola Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Oh! Siento haberlos interrumpido, los dejare a solas.

TOMOYA: ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!

NAGISA: Por cierto, ¿quién es la persona que está revisando tus bolsillos?

FUUKO: ¡Por favor devuélvemelo!

NAGISA: En verdad luce doloroso.

KUROU: Tengo la sensación de haberte conocido antes.

NAGISA: Okazaki, ¿has escuchado la historia del fantasma de la chica que tuvo un accidente automovilístico?

TOMOYA: ¡Imposible! Recuerdo que Kurou me conto una historia similar mucho antes de conocerte.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 09: Fuuko Ibuki, un misterioso reencuentro. ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	9. Capitulo 09: Fuuko Ibuki

**CAPITULO 09: Fuuko Ibuki, un misterioso reencuentro**

_Una vez __más__ sigo __soñando, __esta vez no era la misma __repetición__ de aquellas situaciones sin esperanza. Esta vez era como si hubiera aparecido una __pequeña__señal__ de anhelo y esperanza. En mi mente las palabras fueron las que crearon aquello, el __árbol__ prometido donde el viaje termina y alguien espera por __mí__. Pero__…__¿quién__está__ esperando por __mí__? __¿Quién__ sabe de mi existencia en este lugar? __¿Por cuánto__ tiempo esa persona ha estado esperando por __mí__? Sin embargo, me di cuenta que esa persona me ha estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo. Al notarlo, algo dentro de mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder, algo dentro de mi __corazón__ se agitaba. Sabiendo eso lo arriesgue todo y __corrí__ sin importar que tan lejos se encuentra, que tan __difícil__ pudiera encontrar, hasta el fin del mundo__…__¡__Hasta el final de mi vida! __Allí__ se encontraba, esperando en ese lugar, alguien muy importante para __mí…_

_Tras despertar de ese __sueño__, me di cuenta que estaba solo en mi __habitación__ y __recordé__ la __fría__ realidad. Es verdad, durante todo este tiempo he vivido solo en esta casa, sin padres, ni familiares, ni tampoco alguien que se preocupe por __mí__. __D__e todas maneras yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esta vida simple, aburrida y solitaria. Pero, todo eso __cambiaría__ tras conocer, en este __año__, a nuevos amigos que me __ayudarían__ a recuperar aquello que __había__ perdido__…_

_Fue una __mañana__ tranquila como cualquier otra, y tras haberme alistado me fui de la escuela, era tarde como siempre, a pesar de ser la persona __más__ inteligente de mi clase no me importaba llegar tarde o temprano en absoluto, a diferencia de mis dos amigos Tomoya y Sunohara la escuela no consideraba mis faltas ya que siempre __obtenía__ puntajes altos en los __exámenes__ nacionales en especial este __año__, ya que estaba decidido a seguir adelante con mi vida._

_Esta es mi escuela, una de las __más__ reconocidas en esta ciudad y estoy en mi __último__año__ de instituto. __U__na vez __más__ llego a la entrada de la empinada colina pero en eso tuve un encuentro algo desagradable__…_

VOZ DE CHICA: Así que era verdad, Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Quién anda ahí?

TOMOYO: No te distraigas mucho, Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Eres tú, Tomo-chan.

TOMOYO: ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así!

KUROU: Es verdad, cada vez más te estás convirtiendo en toda una mujer adulta.

_Ella es mi prima, Tomoyo Sakagami tiene 2 __año__s menos que yo y cursa el segundo __año__ de instituto. __E__lla paso momentos __difíciles__ en su familia aunque ahora las cosas parecen estar mucho mejor ahora __después__ de aquel suceso. Cuando estuvo en su estado de __depresión__ yo la ayude a controlar su temperamento y le ensene algunas __técnicas__ de pelea. Poco a poco fue mejorando hasta convertirse en la chica con la patada __más__rápida__ de toda la ciudad antes de venir a mi instituto. __E__lla fue transferida este __año__ a mi instituto por voluntad propia aunque desconozco la __razón__ de ese cambio tan repentino._

TOMOYO: Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué llegas tarde a la escuela?

KUROU: Bueno, tu sabes… me quede leyendo un libro anoche y no podía despertar bien por la mañana así que…

TOMOYO: Kurou, recuerda que estas en tercer año. Debes tomar más con seriedad este asunto. Por cierto, ¿es verdad que aún sigues viviendo solo?

KUROU: No es de tu incumbencia.

TOMOYO: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todos están preocupados por ti!

KUROU: Lo siento, pero esas personas no existen para mí.

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: De todas maneras solo les interesa el seguro de vida de mi madre, más no de mí.

TOMOYO: Kurou, eso no es verdad.

KUROU: Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. Nos vemos.

_Después__ de la muerte de mi madre, a mi familia solo __le__ interesaba el dinero del seguro que __cobraría__ aquel que se hiciera responsable de __mí__. Mi padre, nos abandono a __mí__ y a mi madre antes de aquel __trágico__día__. __D__esde entonces, he despreciado todo aquello que es relacionado con mi familia. __L__as __única__s personas cercanas que considero son mi prima Tomoyo y su hermano quienes son las __únicas__ en que __más__confío__, __además__ de la persona que cuido de mi durante mi infancia._

_Era una __mañana__ como cualquier otra. __S__in embargo, __había__ algo diferente y era que ya no estaba completamente solo, ahora tengo amigos a quien puedo confiarles mis sentimientos ya sean de __alegría__ o tristeza._

KUROU: ¡Okazaki! Vaya sorpresa de verte temprano.

TOMOYA: Bueno, no tuve mucho sueño además que dormí un poco antes de lo habitual.

KUROU: Entiendo. ¿Y cómo siguen las cosas con tu padre?

TOMOYA: Como siempre.

KUROU: Ya veo. Pero, no te desanimes. Recuerda que tienes amigos en que confiar.

TOMOYA: Gracias, Kurou.

PROFESOR: ¿Sunohara? ¿Sunohara? Mmm… otra vez ausente de nuevo.

KUROU: Ese tipo, no aprende, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Siempre saltándose las clases como todos los días.

KUROU: Vaya vida maravillosa de estudiante que tiene.

TOMOYA: Aunque ni tu ni yo estamos tan lejos. Aunque tus notas son las que te salvan de ello. Por cierto, ¿vienes con nosotros al salón del club?

KUROU: Bueno, si no hay más que hacer.

_Durante el descanso, Kurou y Tomoya se encuentran en el __salón__ del club pero nadie se encuentra dentro__…_

TOMOYA: Esto es extraño. Imaginaria que todos estuviéramos reunidos aquí. Tampoco ha venido Kotomi quien se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos con el club.

KUROU: Bueno, ella me dijo que por esta semana no podrá asistir.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Ella está asistiendo a unas charlas después de clases.

TOMOYA: ¿Charlas? ¿No me digas que se siente mal de nuevo?

KUROU: Si es por lo del otro día, no te preocupes. No es nada de eso, solo está recibiendo una asesoría para… ya sabes, sus planes para el futuro. Recuerda que tras graduarse ella ira a estudiar al extranjero.

TOMOYA: Tienes razón. Pero, ¿tú también no deberías…?

KUROU: Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Furukawa no debería estar aquí hoy?

TOMOYA: Es verdad, oye ¡no cambies el tema!

KUROU: ¿No crees que deberías ir a buscarla en vez de preguntar por mi vida personal?

TOMOYA: Es verdad, ¿pero por qué tengo que ir yo?

KUROU: Porque eres su amigo intimo, ¿o no?

TOMOYA: ¡Tú también eres su amigo!

KUROU: Yo solo soy un conocido suyo que es diferente. Anda, ve a buscarla. De ninguna manera podremos empezar si no está la presidenta del club. Es tu deber como hombre…

TOMOYA: Vale, ya me voy. No quiero escuchar más de esos discursos tuyos que me matan del aburrimiento.

KUROU: ¡Qué grosero!

_Tomoya va en busca de Nagisa a su __salón__ de clases. No obstante, para su __sorpresa__ observa una persona de lejos por la ventana del edificio que le resulta muy familiar y es nada menos que Nagisa que __está__ sentada sola en el patio de la escuela con una escoba consigo__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hace todavía allí sentada? Todavía no es hora del almuerzo.

_Tomoya __rápidamente__ va en su busca__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tarea de limpieza? ¿Estás sola? Furukawa, ¿paso algo?

NAGISA: No, no es nada. Terminare de inmediato, así que por favor espera en el cuarto del club.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo.

_Mientras tanto, Kurou cansado de esperar a Tomoya y Nagisa, sale del cuarto del club__…_

KUROU: Vaya, ese Okazaki. ¿Me pregunto por qué tardaran tanto? Bueno, mientras los espero iré a ver que hay en este salón. Vaya si que tengo tiempo libre, ¿eh?

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Auu!

_De pronto una __pequeña__ voz se escucha en el cuarto al lado del club de teatro y Kurou decide ir a investigar. Dentro del __salón__ Kurou parece observar que no hay nadie pero en una de las carpetas cerca a la ventana ve a una chica __más__ joven que __él__ que parece estar ocupada tallando una figura de madera con un cuchillo. __S__in embargo, en cada corte, ella se lastima un poco la mano. La forma de esa figura tallada en madera es similar al de una estrella y ella ignora por completo la presencia de Kurou en el __salón__ por estar concentrada en terminar su tallado._

_Kurou se acerca a ella para intentar hablar con ella__…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Auuu! ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Hola señorita!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_La misteriosa chica al ver a Kurou, huye como un __pequeño__ gato asustadizo y corre gritando hacia una esquina cerca al __pizarrón__ que conecta con la salida__…_

KUROU: ¡Disculpa! ¿Te sorprendí? ¡Siento mucho haberte asustado! Por cierto, ¿este es el cuarto del club de arte y manualidades, no es verdad?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡No!

KUROU: Entonces, ¿estás trabajando en tu obra de arte?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡No!

KUROU: ¿Entonces qué rayos es eso?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Esto? Esta es mi favorita… mi preciada… ¡Aaah!

KUROU: Oye, ¿Aló? ¿Me respondes?

_Mientras la misteriosa chica, que tiene la apariencia de una __niña__ que apenas entra a la secundaria, se encuentra __distraída__, Kurou aprovecha la oportunidad para quitarle el cuchillo de su mano. __E__nseguida al notar que no lo tiene, ella comienza a reaccionar y volver en __sí…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Oh! ¡Waaah!

KUROU: Oye, la navaja de esta cuchilla está rota. ¿Cómo rayos pretendes hacer tallados de ese modo? ¡Es muy peligroso!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Por favor devuélvemelo!

KUROU: Asegúrate de usar una navaja afilada antes de trabajar. ¡Santo cielo! Puedes conseguir una fácilmente en el salón de arte, ¿no es así?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Por favor devuélvemelo!

KUROU: ¿Tan importante es ese trabajo para ti?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Así es.

KUROU: No me digas, que… ¿el profesor los está obligando a hacer este trabajo? Realmente me parece una explotación a los derechos del estudiante.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Por supuesto que no.

KUROU: ¿Acaso te has atrasado en el curso y por eso tienes qué hacer como sea este tallado?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: No. Esta es decisión propia y lo hago por mi propia voluntad.

KUROU: ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué te arriesgas tanto por algo así?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Porque es algo muy importante para mí. ¡Por favor devuélvemelo!

KUROU: Tu mano te duele, ¿verdad?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: No me duele.

KUROU: Saluda.

_La misteriosa chica le da la mano a Kurou y este le estrecha fuerte con su mano._

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Sí. ¡Auuuuch!

KUROU: ¿Ves? Si te duele.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: No, ¡no me duele!

KUROU: Dame esos cinco.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Darte cinco?

KUROU: Es lo que hacen los jugadores de futbol o de baloncesto después de un tiro.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo he visto antes!

KUROU: Bien, entonces dame esos cinco.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Vamos… dribleo… ¡Tiro!

_De__ pronto, la chica hace todos los movimientos de un jugador de baloncesto tras anotar con un tiro._

KUROU: ¿Realmente necesitas hacer eso?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Lo logre!

KUROU: ¡Bien! ¡Buen tiro!

KUROU &amp; MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Yeee!

_Ambos__ chocan la palma de sus manos para __señalar__ su victoria pero__…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

KUROU: Ves, ¿que sí te duele?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡No! ¡Ayyyyyyy!

KUROU: Usted sí que no tiene remedio, ¿verdad? Si así es el caso me quedare con esto hasta que su mano se cure, señorita. ¡Nos vemos!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Ayyyyyy! ¡Uuuuuuuu!

_Tras salir del __salón__, Kurou escucha a la chica llorar __después__ de eso__…_

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¿Me habré pasado demasiado? ¡No! Definitivamente es por su bien, no puedo permitir que una linda y jovencita chica se lastime sus delicadas manos de ese modo. Mmm… tengo el presentimiento que no es la primera vez que veo a esa chica.

_Mientras tanto, en el __salón__ del club de teatro, Tomoya y Nagisa ya han vuelto y __continúan__ la __conversación__ que tuvieron en el patio._

TOMOYA: Bueno, creo que con esto haremos algo de publicidad sin que los metiches del consejo interfieran.

NAGISA: ¿Estás seguro de que está bien?

TOMOYA: Descuida con estos sobres podemos camuflar los folletines sin que ellos lo noten. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿por qué estabas sola en el patio sin terminar tus tareas de limpieza?

NAGISA: Descuida, no fue nada.

TOMOYA: ¿Estás segura de eso?

NAGISA: La verdad… no, no puedo decirlo.

TOMOYA: ¿Ah? Escucha, si es algo que no puedas decirme es porque no confías en mi, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: No, no es eso. Es que… no sé cómo explicarlo… Okazaki, ¿soy una molestia para ti?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

NAGISA: Después de lo que has hecho por mí, siento que has desperdiciado un tiempo valioso para ti estando conmigo, por eso yo…

TOMOYA: No, no te preocupes. Además me estoy divirtiendo mucho. ¡Ups! No debería haber dicho eso.

NAGISA: ¿En serio no soy una molestia para ti?

TOMOYA: Claro que no. Por esa razón estoy ayudándote a que puedas reunir miembros para el club.

NAGISA: Gracias Okazaki.

KUROU: ¡Hola! Estoy de vuel… ¡Auch! Creo que los he interrumpido, mil disculpas. Ahora me retiro.

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!

KUROU: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Este es tu momento así que no debo interferir.

TOMOYA: No, nada de eso. Solo estaba preocupado por ella quien estaba en el patio algo extraña.

NAGISA: Por cierto, Sakagami ¿por qué llevas ese cuchillo?

TOMOYA: No me digas que…

KUROU: ¡Nooooooo! ¡Por supuesto que no! No hagas malentendidos, ¡Imbécil! Vas a asustar a Furukawa.

TOMOYA: ¿Ah sí? Mira quién habla, creando malentendidos también.

KUROU: ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Voy a controlarme. Pues para su información, este cuchillo se lo quite a una chiquilla que estaba intentando hacer una tallado de no sé qué y tenía la mano lastimada.

NAGISA: ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo.

TOMOYA: Se ve que ahora incluso te persiguen las lolitas, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Cállate! ¡Maldita sea! Tú y tus comentarios de mal gusto.

TOMOYA: ¡Jajajaja!

NAGISA: Okazaki, pienso que decir eso fue algo cruel.

KUROU: Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado a su cochino lenguaje.

TOMOYA: Bueno, ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

KUROU: Como dijo Fujibayashi solo necesitamos reunir más miembros y tener además un consejero para hacer oficial el club de teatro. Mmm… pero con Kotomi y Nagisa solo serían dos miembros. Necesitaríamos al menos tres personas.

TOMOYA: Además que no podemos usar anuncios ya que el consejo estudiantil no lo permite.

KUROU: Entonces sigamos con el plan original.

NAGISA: ¿Cuál es el plan original?

KUROU: Buscar personas para el club por supuesto, quizá haya algún conocido así como Kotomi que quiera unirse a nuestro club.

TOMOYA: Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Por si acaso les daremos estos folletines de esta manera el consejo no se enterara de lo que estamos haciendo.

NAGISA: Esperen, ¿están seguros que eso está bien? ¿No estaríamos haciendo mal en engañar al Consejo de esa forma?

KUROU: Señorita Furukawa, en estos momentos lo más importante es alcanzar tu meta sin importar los obstáculos que se presenten y si esos sujetos obstinados del consejo pretenden interponerse lo que debemos hacer es superarlo y hacer caso omiso de sus palabras. Es cierto que no está del todo bien; sin embargo, ellos han abusado de su poder y han olvidado que el Consejo no está para imponer reglas y mandatos. ¡NO! Su deber es también hacer respetar y valer los derechos de cada estudiante de esta escuela y nosotros siendo alumnos de tercer año, solo pedimos que por última vez antes de poder graduarnos y dejar para siempre esta escuela la cual quedará grabada en nuestros corazones el poder hacer teatro como última actividad escolar, además no tiene nada de malo, ¿no les parece?

NAGISA: Bueno, no lo entendí del todo pero creo que tienes razón.

TOMOYA: Es verdad pero, ¿no crees que deberías haber sido un poco más breve?

KUROU: Okazaki, es necesario dar una explicación circunstancial de por qué es injusto que el Consejo rechace la última petición de una alumna que este por graduarse.

TOMOYA: Supongo, aunque de la forma como lo dices deberías también tu ser un miembro activo del club.

NAGISA: Es verdad. ¡Qué buena idea! Si tú y Okazaki-san forman parte del club estaría yo muy…

KUROU: ¡Imposible! Alguien como yo no merece estar interesado en estas cosas.

NAGISA: ¿Por qué lo dices?

KUROU: Ni yo lo mismo lo sé.

NAGISA: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Pero de algún modo siento que hice algo terrible en el pasado pero no puedo recordarlo claramente.

TOMOYA: ¡Es cierto! Tú nunca has hablado de tu pasado, solo algunas cosas que hiciste mientras estudiabas un poco después de conocernos pero…

KUROU: No es momento para hablar de esas cosas. Ahora lo más importante es ayudar a Furukawa a reformar el club, no debemos desviar nuestra atención en otras cosas.

NAGISA: Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: Nos vemos mañana.

_Al __día__ siguiente, me __desperté__ de nuevo y una vez __más__ tuve una pesadilla, esta vez ya no era las que siempre __había__soñado desde pequeño, no. Esta era diferente igual a la de ayer, una chica sonriendo frente a mí…__ unas personas reunidas__…__ gente llorando en ese lugar__…__ todo era confuso__…__ pero de __algún__ modo siento que __había__ vivido esto antes y que __podía__ ser una de las causas por la que __repetí__ el primer __año__ de instituto. __Según__ recuerdo, al principio tuve muchos problemas en respecto a la escuela y de __algún__ modo dejo de interesarme el beisbol el cual __había__ venido a practicar. Pero recuerdo que __sufrí__ mucho por una __razón__, __de algún __modo creo que __perdí__ algo muy importante para __mí__ pero de __algún__ modo no consigo recordar __qué__ es y por __qué__ incluso ahora sigo sufriendo._

_Mientras caminaba por la calle rumbo al instituto, me __encontré__ a dos personas discutiendo y una de ellos me llamo__…_

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Oye tú, espera por favor.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡VEN CONMIGO!

_Un chico __extraño__ con gafas me llevo apresuradamente hacia donde estaba estacionado un auto deportivo de color azul marino y al parecer la tapa del motor estaba ligeramente abollada como si un bulto o algo le hubiese __caído__ encima. __Además__ estaba estacionado en un poste de luz que estaba siendo reparado. El otro hombre que esta junto a __él__ parece ser el __electricista__ encargado de arreglar el poste__…_

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Mira esa abolladura! Una herramienta de construcción cayó y mira como termino eso. ¿Serías mi testigo?

KUROU: ¿Testigo?

TECNICO: Es despreciable de tu parte el que metas en esto a una persona que no tenía nada que ver con esto.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Sin un testigo, solo escaparías, ¿no es así?

TECNICO: Como ya te dije en muchas ocasiones, no se me cayó ninguna herramienta. Y si realmente lo hiciera, no lo negaría.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¿Cómo crees que puedo confiar en lo que dices?

TECNICO: Bueno, si me estas pidiendo que pague por las reparaciones, lo hare sin ninguna objeción.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Aja! ¿Así qué lo admites verdad?

TECNICO: No, lo hago para que algún día reflexiones en esto y pienses si lo que el electricista, o sea yo, dijo en verdad ese día era cierto o falso. En un lugar donde estés cómodo… al lado de la persona que quieres… deseo que recuerdes siempre estas palabras.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Esto… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

KUROU: Ni me lo preguntes.

TECNICO: La vida de las personas son repeticiones de actos en el cual uno hiere al otro. Por ello, es entendible el dudar y desconfiar de otras personas. Sin embargo, el ser incapaz de confiar en algo es lo mismo que ser incapaz de sentir el amor hacia otras personas. ¿Es porque… quizás… te sientes realmente solo? ¿Acaso estas solo viviendo de una manera servil y solitaria? ¿Eres capaz de poder sonreír frente a las adversidades?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Esto… quizás… tal vez…

KUROU: (¡Vaya! Y Okazaki siempre me reprocha por ser el único en hablar demasiado pero este tipo me supera. Esto es algo irónico, un electricista filósofo.)

TECNICO: Ya veo. Entonces debes ser amado. Por favor sigue viviendo para que el amor no desaparezca.

KUROU: (Este tipo es un verdadero maniaco del amor. No entiendo cómo puede seguir diciendo esas frases tan vergonzosas. Pero quien está diciendo si yo también soy uno de ellos. Mmmm…)

_De pronto, al pensar claramente en esta __situación__, __había__ algo que definitivamente no encajaba. __U__n __técnico__ electricista de esa personalidad no __negaría__ su culpa a no ser que realmente diga la verdad. Pero entonces__, en ese momento, me fije en el__automóvil __y en la parte abollada de la tapa del motor me di cuenta minuciosamente que esta abolladura no es producida por el impacto de una caja de herramienta, ya que si eso fuera __así__, no solo __estaría__ abollada sino __también__habrían__resquebrajaduras__ en la pintura. Sin embargo, la pintura permanece intacta sin __ningún__arañazo__ y __además__ la forma en que tiene dicha abolladura no es suficientemente profunda para una caja de herramientas._

KUROU: Oigan, ¿no creen que fue un gato quien realmente hizo esta abolladura?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¿Un gato?

KUROU: Mira si observas bien desde este ángulo, te darás cuenta que la abolladura es muy ancha como para que haya sido producida por el impacto de una caja de herramientas.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Tienes razón!

KUROU: Lo más seguro es que un gato salto desde esa pared de allá arriba y eso hizo la abolladura.

_De pronto, un gato negro muy gordo sale debajo del coche del chico con el que __estábamos__ discutiendo__…_

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Auch! Creo que le debo una disculpa.

_Momentos __después__, el chico se marcho muy avergonzado por acusar al __técnico__ por la abolladura en su coche que en realidad lo hizo un gato del vecindario. Entonces me quede a charlar con el electricista con una personalidad parecida a la __mía…_

TECNICO: Gracias, te debo una por haberme salvado.

KUROU: No, no hice nada. Solo decía lo que en verdad había visto.

TECNICO: De todas maneras, me gustaría agradecerte de forma adecuada. Toma, esta es mi tarjeta. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

KUROU: Soy Kurou Sakagami.

TECNICO: Mmmm… Sakagami, siento que he escuchado ese apellido antes.

_Después__ de la __conversación__, llegue tarde a la escuela como siempre y ya era el descanso del segundo periodo y en ese momento, me __encontré__ con nada quien ni menos que Sunohara que como siempre el llega a la hora que quiere. __Después__ de saludarnos, le __conté__ lo sucedido y quedo totalmente estupefacto al ver el nombre del __técnico__ en la tarjeta._

SUNOHARA: ¿Y qué más dijo? ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

KUROU: Bueno solo cosas sin importancia como "¿estás viviendo solo?" o "¿alguna vez has sonreído? Y entre otras cosas más.

SUNOHARA: ¡No puede ser! ¡Definitivamente es el compositor legendario! ¡Sí es él! ¡Yusuke Yoshino!

KUROU: ¿Lo conoces?

SUNOHARA: ¿En qué planeta andas Sakagami? Yusuke Yoshino es un carismático músico retirado. Saco muchos discos y era bastante popular sobre todo en esta ciudad.

KUROU: ¿De verdad? Bueno, yo no sé mucho de música moderna así que no tenía idea.

SUNOHARA: Muchos decían que había desaparecido por completo pero quien imaginaria que se encuentra en esta ciudad. Tengo un disco con lo mejor de sus canciones que mi hermana había grabado. Si quieres te lo muestro cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

KUROU: Espera un maldito segundo. ¿Tienes una hermana?

SUNOHARA: Claro que sí. ¿No te lo conté?

KUROU: ¡Increíble! Con tu forma de ser había pensado que eras hijo único. Mmm… la hermana de Sunohara…Con solo imaginarlo, un Sunohara es más que suficiente.

Me pregunto si será así… ¡Kyaaa!

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de imaginar cosas raras!

KUROU: Yusuke Yoshino… mmm… tengo el presentimiento que esto no es ninguna coincidencia.

_Rato __después__, en el descanso del __mediodía__ fui a buscar a mis dos amigos que estaban almorzando juntos en el patio de la escuela. Estaba observando desde la azotea del edificio y __empecé__ a saludarlos desde abajo y __rápidamente__ me fui hacia abajo__…__._

NAGISA: ¡No puedo creerlo! Esa persona de arriba me respondió el saludo.

TOMOYA: ¿Lo ves? No debes tener vergüenza, es bueno que saludes a gente nueva de vez en cuando aunque ese chico me parece que lo he visto antes…

KUROU: ¡Que grosero! ¿Me consideras un desconocido después del tiempo que pasamos juntos?

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami-kun!

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! No me digas que tú fuiste el que…

KUROU: ¿A quién creías que imaginabas que podría ser capaz de saludarte desde la azotea del edificio?

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Discúlpame! No creía que fueras tú el que estuviera allá arriba.

KUROU: Descuide, además seguramente como me fui tan deprisa seguro que no alcanzaron a reconocerme. ¿Y como están? Veo que han dado un buen paso almorzando juntos.

TOMOYA: ¡Eso no es lo que crees! Solo estamos almorzando nada más.

KUROU: Ya lo sé. Dudo que sea posible que alguien como tú lleve las cosas tan lejos.

TOMOYA: Ignorare tu comentario.

_De pronto, Nagisa comienza a derramar __lágrimas__ de repente__…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¿Le sucede algo Furukawa? ¿Dije algo malo?

TOMOYA: ¿Te encuentras bien?

NAGISA: No, solo que me siento aliviada. Antes solía sentarme sola aquí en este banco y ahora estoy almorzando con ustedes. Soy una idiota, ¿verdad? Llorar por estas cosas.

KUROU: De ninguna manera. Yo jamás diría que sea una tonta.

TOMOYA: Es verdad. Puede que llorar por esas cosas sea una estupidez pero no creo que tenga nada de malo.

KUROU: Eso no ayuda mucho, ¿sabes?

NAGISA: ¡Muchas gracias! Les agradezco por animar a una tonta como yo.

KUROU: No diga eso, yo también soy un tonto al igual que ustedes. Siempre me culpo por las cosas que suceden y a veces me siento bastante lejos de aquellos que son capaces de tomar riesgos.

TOMOYA: Al igual que yo, siento que no soy capaz de hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

KUROU: Así que si te sientes triste o con ganas de llorar puedes llamar a nosotros tus amigos.

TOMOYA: Así es.

KUROU: En especial con este que se hace el tonto en esta clase de cosas.

TOMOYA: ¡Muy gracioso!

NAGISA: Muchas gracias. Les estoy agradecida por ayudarme. Por cierto Sakagami…

KUROU: Dime.

NAGISA: ¿Por qué esa chica está revisando tus bolsillos?

KUROU: ¿Queeeeee? Pero, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

KUROU: Esta chica sí que se comporta como un gato asustadizo.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Estoy buscando mi cuchillo.

NAGISA: ¿Tu cuchillo?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Por cierto Kurou, ayer cuando viniste vi que llevabas un cuchillo, ¿no?

KUROU: Sí, es verdad. ¿Es este cuchillo, verdad?

_Saque el __pequeño__ cuchillo que estaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mi __pantalón__ para __mostrársela…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Por favor devuélvemelo!

KUROU: ¿Cómo está tu mano?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Ya no me duele. Ya sano.

KUROU: Bien. Saluda.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Sí.

_Kurou le da un __apretón__ de manos a la misteriosa chica de ayer__…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Auuuch!

KUROU: Duele, ¿verdad?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: No, no me duele.

TOMOYA: ¡Que persistente!

NAGISA: Pero luce bastante doloroso.

KUROU: Bien, dame esos cinco.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Dribleo… esquivo… ¡y tiro! ¡Entro!

KUROU &amp; MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Yeeeeah!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy!

KUROU: Duele, ¿verdad?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: No, no me duele. ¡Ayyyyy!

NAGISA: En verdad luce bastante doloroso.

KUROU: Muy bien, entonces hagamos otra cosa. Yo soy el boxeador y tú el entrenador.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Mira, pones así y golpeare tus manos.

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami! Eso es…

KUROU: Y mientras lo haces dices: ¡Uno, dos, uno, dos…! ¿Vale?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Sí!

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿no te estás pasando un poco?

KUROU: ¡Aquí voy! ¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno…!

_En ese momento, mientras ella esta __distraída__ con los ojos cerrados atemorizada. Kurou aprovecha en darle en sus propias manos el cuchillo de ella._

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Uno…dos… uno… dos…!

KUROU: Oye, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir diciendo eso?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Mi cuchillo!

KUROU: Sí, y ya le di un repuesto nuevo y ahora esta afilada.

TOMOYA: Oye Kurou, ya sonó la campana. Tenemos que irnos.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Espera! ¡Esto es para ti!

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Pero qué es esto?

_La misteriosa chica le entrega a Kurou lo que parece ser una estrella tallada en madera y luego se va corriendo tras sonar la campana._

KUROU: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una estrella? ¿Un shuriken? ¡Oh! Esto… está en mis sueños… ¿Qué significa esto? Esa chica…

NAGISA: Sakagami, ¿te ocurre algo?

KUROU: No, no es nada. Vámonos antes que el profesor nos regañe.

_Más__ tarde, me __despedí__ de mis amigos y mientras daba un paseo llegue al dormitorio de Sunohara, al parecer Okazaki no llegaba __todavía__ y Sunohara fue a dar una ducha __así__ que espere a que este regresara._

SUNOHARA: ¡Wah! ¡Kurou! ¿Qué haces aquí?

KUROU: ¡Hola! Ya era tiempo que regresaras.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué entras a la casa de otros sin avisar?

KUROU: Vamos, no digas eso. Soy tu invitado, ¿recuerdas?

SUNOHARA: Sí, pero esta no es tu casa. ¡Rayos! Siempre me sacas de quicio.

KUROU: Bueno, bueno dejemos eso a un lado y sírveme te.

SUNOHARA: ¡NO HAY TE!

KUROU: No digas eso, además vine tan pronto que olvide traerlo así que por favor sírveme te.

SUNOHARA: ¡Que no hay, maldita sea!

KUROU: Bueno, entonces decidamos piedra, papel y tijera.

SUNOHARA: ¡Vale!

SUNOHARA &amp; KUROU: Piedra, papel, tijera.

SUNOHARA: ¡Yujuuuu! ¡Gane!

KUROU: ¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser! ¡Otra vez!

SUNOHARA &amp; KUROU: ¡Piedra, papel, tijera!

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! ¡Volví a ganar!

KUROU: ¡Otra vez!

SUNOHARA &amp; KUROU: Piedra, papel…

SUNOHARA: ¡Espera un momento! Este juego nunca va a acabar hasta que yo pierda, ¿no?

KUROU: Acertaste, así que pierde de una vez para que me sirvas el té.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ya te dije que no hay absolutamente nada de té!

KUROU: ¡Tch! ¡Qué molesto eres! Tanto lio por una miserable taza de té.

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿hasta cuándo pretendes torturarme con eso?

KUROU: Bueno entonces dame mi última taza de té.

SUNOHARA: No hay nada de primera ni ultima y además ¿quién demonios te crees que eres?

KUROU: Tú amo y señor así que ve a la tienda a comprar una botella de té.

SUNOHARA: ¡Odio las jerarquías! ¡Y de ninguna manera pienso salir a esta hora!

KUROU: Es una pena pero, ¿recuerdas cuando estuviste en la guerra? Fue como si fuera ayer, tú volvías de una misión muy peligrosa y recorriste todo un largo trayecto para hacer cumplir el último deseo de tu generoso amo antes de morir y me serviste una taza de té diciendo "Aquí te he traído tú última taza de té. ¡Cof! ¡Cof!" y yo felizmente la acepte mientras dormías silenciosamente con una sonrisa en el eterno sueño de la muerte.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ni he ido a la guerra ni jamás ha habido nada de la primera y última taza de té!

KUROU: Entonces, qué te parece esta: "Estaba yo en mi cama esperando con ansias tu llegada y tú, mi sirviente, agonizando viniste y me dijiste: "Mi amo te he traído, tu ultima taza de té". Y con una sonrisa quedaste allí tendido en el suelo lleno de felicidad.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ni eres mi amo ni nunca te voy a servir té porque no pienso salir! ¡Ya deja tus malditas y absurdas historias que me enferman!

KUROU: Entonces sal y compra para servir mi primera taza de té de esta noche.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jamás!

TOMOYA: ¡Hola! ¿Pasa algo?

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Ya llegaste Okazaki! ¿Sabes? Sunohara es tan considerado con nosotros que se ha ofrecido a salir a la tienda para comprarme té.

TOMOYA: ¡Qué bien! De paso tráeme algún bocadillo, ¿vale?

SUNOHARA: ¡Odio las jerarquiaaaaaaaaaaas!

_Y Sunohara sale corriendo de su cuarto todo furioso__…_

TOMOYA: No entiendo. ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

KUROU: Ni idea. Mejor volveré a mi lectura, aún no termino de leer sobre la Varicela.

TOMOYA: Por cierto, ¿Quién era esa chica que estaba con nosotros en el patio?

KUROU: Bueno veras…

_Kurou y Tomoya platican toda la noche sobre esa chica y el problema que tiene Nagisa para __restablecer__ el club de teatro. Al __día__ siguiente, Sunohara y Kurou hablaban juntos durante el descanso__…_

KUROU: Vamos, no sigas molesto hombre. No debes angustiarte por no haberme servido té anoche.

SUNOHARA: Pero si toda la noche ustedes dos me molestaron por eso. ¡Tch! Si sigues así te voy a echar de mi cuarto la próxima vez.

KUROU: Vaya y yo que pensaba invitarte este nuevo pan que compre en la cafetería.

SUNOHARA: ¿En serio?

KUROU: Solo si esta noche me sirves té.

SUNOHARA: Tú nunca te rindes con eso, ¿verdad?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Ah! ¡Encontré a la persona rara!

KUROU: Bueno yo no soy raro, así que no debe tratarse de mí.

SUNOHARA: Ni yo tampoco.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Persona rara, ¡por favor espera!

KUROU: O sea la persona rara, ¿soy yo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajajajaja!

KUROU: ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Pues claro! Es inusual el ver a alguien tan raro como tú. Probablemente no sea una exageración el decir que una persona como tú aparece cada 20 años. ¡No! ¡No es ninguna exageración!

KUROU: Bueno, muchísimas gracias por el cumplido señorita.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡De nada!

SUNOHARA: ¿Quién es esta chiquilla?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Ah! ¡El número de personas raras se ha duplicado!

SUNOHARA: ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Qué parte de mi es rara?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡El color de tu cabello no es natural!

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Eso sí es cierto.

SUNOHARA: Esta chiquilla es bastante grosera incluso con gente que acaba de conocer.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Yo solamente quiero hablar con la persona rara. Quiero hablar contigo, así que sígueme.

_Y entonces la misteriosa chiquilla lleva a Kurou al __jardín__ de la escuela y Sunohara __también__ va con ellos__…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Aquí debería estar bien. Lo que quiero decirte es…

KUROU &amp; SUNOHARA: ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Wah! ¡El número de gente rara se ha duplicado!

KUROU &amp; SUNOHARA: ¡Tú me dijiste que te siguiera!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Tú eres con quien quiero hablar! – Señala a Kurou con su dedo.

SUNOHARA: Pero tú también me llamaste raro.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Tú solo eres una persona con cabello raro y tú eres una persona cuya existencia es completamente rara.

SUNOHARA: Estas buscando pelea, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Pero míralo por el lado amable, mi existencia es enteramente rara mientras que tú solo eres raro en parte, así que tienes suerte.

SUNOHARA: ¡Tch! Bueno, lo dejare pasar por esta vez.

_Y Sunohara se retira fastidiado__…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Bueno, persona rara.

KUROU: ¿Y vienes con eso? Ya deja de llamarme así, eso ya no tiene gracia.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: No sé tu nombre.

KUROU: Es verdad, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Kurou Sakagami, del salón 3-D.

FUUKO: Yo me llamo Fuuko Ibuki. Entonces Sakagami, ¿no hay algo que…? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Dijiste que te llamas Kurou?

KUROU: ¿Acaso no lo captaste bien? Así es, mi nombre es Kurou.

FUUKO: Kurou… así que finalmente eres tú. ¡Fuuko esta asombrada!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

FUUKO: ¡No! No es nada. Por cierto, ¿no hay algo que deberías decirme?

KUROU: ¿Algo que quiera decirte?

FUUKO: Sí.

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…!

_Y Kurou se pone a hacer el ejercicio de ayer cuando Fuuko se encontraron en el patio trasero__…_

FUUKO: ¡Nooooo! ¡Por favor detente! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Hablo del regalo! Hablo de esto que te di ayer.

_Y Fuuko le muestra el mismo tallado que le regalo ayer a Kurou__…_

KUROU: ¡Ah! De eso quería preguntarte, ¿eso era un regalo?

FUUKO: Sí.

KUROU: Bueno gracias por la estrella o lo que sea. Adiós, cuídate mucho.

FUUKO: ¡Espera por favor! Mi hermana mayor se casara muy pronto.

KUROU: ¿De verdad?

FUUKO: Su prometido se llama Yusuke. ¿Los felicitarías conmigo? ¡Te lo ruego!

KUROU: Muy bien. Entonces, hermana mayor de Fuuko, señor Yusuke, muchas felicidades por su matrimonio, que sean muy felices y que no coman perdices. ¡Adiós!

FUUKO: ¡Eso nooooooo! – Grita mientras sujeta a Kurou para que no se escape.

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa? Pero si ya les he deseado mucha felicidad.

FUUKO: Tienes que venir conmigo y la felicites conmigo en persona el día de su matrimonio allá mismo.

KUROU: ¿O sea me estas pidiendo que vaya al matrimonio de tu hermana a cambio del regalo que me diste?

FUUKO: Exactamente.

KUROU: ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

FUUKO: Porque tú eres Kurou Sakagami, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Mira, yo jamás te he visto en mi vida y estas pidiendo que un desconocido como yo, aparte de decirme que soy raro, vaya a felicitar a tu hermana el día de su boda.

FUUKO: Veo que ya no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Mi hermana era la profesora de arte en esta escuela hasta hace tres años. Quiero que todos los alumnos, en especial tú, celebren su matrimonio, es por eso que estoy entregando estos regalos.

KUROU: Ya veo. ¿Entonces se los has estado dando a todos en esta escuela?

FUUKO: Si reciben algo de lindo, estoy segura que estarán conmovidos. Algo tan lindo… ¡Aaaah!

KUROU: ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas? Mmm…

_Kurou entonces saca la caja de jugo que tiene en su bolsillo e intenta meter la __caña__ en su nariz pero ella reacciona __rápidamente__ y ya no __está__distraída…_

FUUKO: Acabo de sentir mi nariz de forma bastante rara.

KUROU: (¡Maldición! No pude hacer que pase por su nariz.) ¿Sabes? Yo creo que eso no será posible.

FUUKO: ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: Tu hermana se retiro hace tres años, ¿verdad? Entonces, es imposible que algún estudiante la conozca. Además no creo que exista alguien tan desocupado como para asistir a la boda de alguien que no conoce.

FUUKO: ¿Eso crees?

KUROU: Sí. En especial, los alumnos de tercer año que solo están concentrándose en sus exámenes de admisión a la universidad.

FUUKO: Pero eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad? Porque existe alguien que sí conoció a mi hermana hace cuatro años y está en esta escuela.

KUROU: ¿Quién?

FUUKO: Tú.

KUROU: ¡Eso es imposible! Jamás he conocido a una profesora de arte hace cuatro años pero, espera… entonces ese sueño…

FUUKO: ¡Intenta recordar!

KUROU: Yo… no puedo… mi cabeza… me duele… esas voces… esos gritos… ¡Aaaaaaargh!

_De pronto, tras sufrir un dolor fuerte de cabeza, Kurou pierde la conciencia y cae al piso__…_

FUUKO: ¡Kurou! ¡Kurou! ¡Por favor alguien venga!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¡No es…! ¡Kurou! ¡Resiste! ¡Kuroooou!

_Momentos __después__, en la __enfermería__, Tomoya y Nagisa llegan para ver como se encuentra su querido amigo inconsciente__…_

TOMOYA: Dígame, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kurou?

DOCTORA: Se encuentra bien, solo ha tenido un shock emocional eso es todo. Si descansa bien por hoy seguro que más tarde se pondrá mejor.

NAGISA: ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido?

TOMOYA: No lo sé. Pero recuerdo que estaba con nosotros la misma chica que conocimos ayer.

NAGISA: Qué extraño, nunca pensé que esto le pasaría. Estoy muy preocupada.

DOCTORA: No se preocupen. Aunque recuerdo que esta no es la primera vez que ocurre estas cosas.

NAGISA: ¿Por qué lo dice?

DOCTORA: Antes de ser transferida a esta escuela, me contaron que había un alumno que sufría muchos desmayos y de depresión. Algunas veces era llevado a la enfermería pero no pensé que esto volviera a ocurrir.

TOMOYA: ¿Recuerda cuando fue eso?

DOCTORA: Hace casi tres años diría yo. Pero no pensé que fuera cierto.

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¡Kurou! Doctora, ¿cómo se encuentra?

DOCTORA: No se preocupe. Solo ha tenido un desmayo provocado por algún shock emocional seguramente estará mejor si descansa un poco más.

TOMOYO: Gracias al cielo. Estaba muy angustiada si eso volvía a pasar de nuevo.

TOMOYA: Tomoyo, ¿sabes qué le ha ocurrido a Kurou para que este en esa condición?

TOMOYO: La verdad, no lo sé. El generalmente no me cuenta nada de sus cosas o de su vida. Pero, me han contado que algo terrible ocurrió hace tres años, no estoy segura si Kurou estuvo involucrado en ello.

TOMOYA: Hace tres años…

_Al finalizar los cursos de la tarde, Tomoya y __Nagisa__ se __reúnen__ en el patio pensando en Kurou y el club de teatro._

TOMOYA: ¿Y bien como te ha ido reclutando miembros?

NAGISA: Bueno yo…

TOMOYA: Ya veo, tampoco tuviste suerte, ¿eh?

NAGISA: No. Fui por todos lados a preguntarle a mucha gente, pero nadie quiso.

TOMOYA: Y sin la ayuda de Kurou las cosas se ponen más complicadas.

NAGISA: ¿Cómo se encuentra él?

TOMOYA: Ya está mejor, le dieron de alta pero me dijo que no se sentía bien y se fue temprano a su casa.

NAGISA: Ya veo. Espero que se recupere pronto.

TOMOYA: Descuida, Kurou no se dejaría abatir por esas cosas. Lo sé bien.

NAGISA: Me pregunto si habrá alguien a quien no hemos preguntado. Los de ultimo año tienen exámenes de admisión por lo que no tienen tiempo para actividades de club. Es posible que los de primero y segundo, estén interesados pero…

TOMOYA: Los de primer año, ¿eh? ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! Hay una persona la cual no hemos preguntado. Ven conmigo Nagisa.

NAGISA: ¿Eh? Okazaki-san, ¿A dónde vamos?

_Tomoya y Nagisa se dirigen hacia el cuarto donde __está__ al lado del club de teatro donde ellos se __reúnen__ y encuentran a Fuuko tallando sus esculturas__…_

TOMOYA: Hola, así que aún estas aquí.

NAGISA: Gusto en conocerte. Soy Nagisa Furukawa del salón 3-B.

TOMOYA: Y yo soy Tomoya Okazaki del 3-D.

FUUKO: Gusto en conocerlos.

NAGISA: ¿Te interesa el teatro, Fuuko?

FUUKO: ¿Teatro?

TOMOYA: Nos encontramos reclutando miembros. Tú eres de primer año y no estás en ningún club, ¿verdad?

FUUKO: Estoy ocupada. No tengo tiempo para involucrarme con ningún club.

TOMOYA: No te pongas así, no es como si estuvieras trabajando en eso a cada momento todos los días además a Kurou le dará gusto en saber que nos ayudaras con el club.

FUUKO: Aún así no puedo, trabajo en ello a cada momento todos los días. Estoy aquí todo el día.

TOMOYA: Pero vas a casa por la noche.

FUUKO: No lo hago. Estoy aquí en la escuela todo el tiempo.

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: Oye, deja de inventarte cosas.

FUUKO: No estoy mintiendo. Siempre estoy aquí.

TOMOYA: ¿Desde la mañana hasta la noche? ¡No lo creo!

FUUKO: Así es.

TOMOYA: Entonces, ¿nunca vas a tu casa?

FUUKO: Exacto. No tengo ninguna razón para volver a casa.

TOMOYA: ¡No puede ser! ¿Escapaste de casa?

FUUKO: La verdad Fuuko no sabe por qué esta aquí. Solo recuerdo que regresando después de la ceremonia de apertura estaba cerca a la estación esperando a una persona muy importante para mí pero un auto creo que me atropello y cuando me di cuenta, no podía creer que ya estaba en esta escuela.

TOMOYA: ¡Un momento! ¿Una persona muy importante para ti?

NAGISA: Esto… Fuuko-san. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

FUUKO: Ibuki. Soy Fuuko Ibuki.

NAGISA: Fuuko… Ibuki… ¡No puede ser! ¿Eres la hermana menor de la profesora Ibuki?

FUUKO: Okazaki ¡Aquí también hay alguien que conoce a mi hermana!

TOMOYA: Es verdad, tú estás repitiendo este año, ¿no es así?

NAGISA: Ella era la profesora de Arte cuando estaba yo estudiando en primer año. Sin embargo, lo terrible fue que escuché que su hermana menor tuvo un accidente automovilístico y ha estado interna en el hospital desde entonces.

_Luego en voz baja, le habla a Tomoya__…_

NAGISA: Ayer vino a comprar pan, y dijo que venía de visitar a su hermana menor. Okazaki, ¿has escuchado el rumor del fantasma de la chica que tuvo un accidente automovilístico?

TOMOYA: ¡Imposible! Pero, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?

_Un hecho totalmente inesperado ocurre en esta escuela y la chica sentada __allí__ es nada menos que la chica que fue atropellada hace aproximadamente tres __año__s, __¿qué__relación__ tiene esta chica con los __sueño__s que atormentan a Kurou?_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**AVANCE**_

TOMOYA: Pero es ridículo que se trate del espíritu de una chica cuyo cuerpo está en el hospital.

NAGISA: Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que Kurou se haya desmayado de repente?

KOUKO: A esto le llaman "oportunidad", Nagisa-chan.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos pregunta sobre eso?

NAGISA: No puedo dejar que duermas en la escuela.

TOMOYA: Entonces sería mejor que no digamos nada acerca de su apellido.

SANAE: ¿Fuuko Isogai? El señor Isogai es nuestro vecino, ¿no?

TOMOYA: ¡Idiota!

SANAE: La clase va a comenzar.

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿por qué Kurou no está aquí con nosotros?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Pues esto… el no se encuentra bien por eso no le dijimos nada sobre…

SANAE: ¡Ah! Ella es nuestra nueva alumna Fuuko Isogai.

KUROU: ¡Mientes! ¡Tú no eres Fuuko Isogai! ¡Eres Fuuko Ibuki! ¡Di la verdad!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: **Capitulo 10: La chica de la promesa.** ¡No se lo pierdan!


	10. Capitulo 10: La chica de la promesa

**CAPITULO 10: La chica de la promesa**

_Es cierto que existen cosas inexplicables en este mundo, pero lo que no __podía__ imaginar era lo que justamente estaba viendo ante mis ojos, __quizá__ es la __razón__ por la que Kurou no se siente bien y es porque seguramente se esta dando cuenta de algo que no tiene __lógica__. El fantasma de una chica cuyo cuerpo esta internado en el hospital esta justo frente a mis ojos. Obviamente era algo __difícil__ de creer, pero era necesario comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, la verdad oculta en esta escuela, una realidad que __quizá__ mi mejor amigo haya mantenido oculta en estos casi tres __año__s de instituto._

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿Ir a casa de la profesora Ibuki?

TOMOYA: Sí. Es necesario que vayamos en persona y le preguntemos, de esa forma sabremos si está mintiendo o realmente nos está diciendo la verdad.

Tú también vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad?

FUUKO: Yo esperaré aquí.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué lo dices? Aclararemos todo esto más rápido si vamos a verla juntos.

FUUKO: No tiene caso que yo vaya, ustedes pueden ir si desean.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, Tomoya y Nagisa salen en camino hacia la casa de la profesora Ibuki, quien __enseñó__ a Nagisa cuando estaba en primer __año__ de instituto._

TOMOYA: Mmmm… en verdad sí que es muy sospechosa. ¿Por qué no quiere venir con nosotros? ¿Acaso teme enfrentar la verdad?

NAGISA: No creo que sea por eso, quizá haya algún otro motivo.

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo podemos asegurar eso? No sabemos si es una simple aparición o un fantasma deambulando por ahí, o quizá sea alguna especie de engaño. Pero lo que me cuesta creer es que sea el fantasma de una chica cuyo cuerpo este en el hospital.

Mire por donde lo mire, ella es humana para mí.

NAGISA: Bueno eso…

TOMOYA: Además todo esto suena como una especie de cuento de hadas.

NAGISA: Sin embargo, tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto, ¿no crees? Además la forma en que Kurou quedo inconsciente, realmente me preocupa.

_Tomoya y Nagisa, llegan a la casa de la __profesora__ retirada Kouko Ibuki y justamente esta justo __allí__ regando las flores de su __jardín__._

NAGISA: Profesora Ibuki. Buenas tardes, soy Furukawa.

KOUKO: ¡Ah! ¡Nagisa-chan! Qué visita más inesperada.

TOMOYA: ¡Oh! Pero si yo la conozco, usted es la persona que vino a comprar pan el otro día cuando fui a visitar la panadería.

NAGISA: Okazaki, ¿conocías ya a la profesora Ibuki?

TOMOYA: Recuerdo que en una ocasión le di el pan de Sanae cuando no había nadie en tu tienda.

KOUKO: Nagisa, ¿el es tu enamorado?

NAGISA: ¡Nooo!

TOMOYA: ¡Vaya! No lo dudo ni por un segundo. (Pero, ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos pregunta sobre eso? Ya van tres o cuatro personas, incluyendo Kurou, que nos molestan con la misma pregunta.)

NAGISA: ¡Ah! No, no es que Okazaki no me guste. Esto… yo… pues… estoy segura que hay una persona más adecuada para ti.

KOUKO: Dime, ¿ya estas saliendo con alguien?

TOMOYA: No, lamentablemente no tengo a alguien así.

NAGISA: ¿De verdad? Kurou me dijo que tú estabas pensando en alguien.

TOMOYA: ¡Ese entrometido! No creas lo que él dice.

NAGISA: Entiendo.

KOUKO: A esto le llaman "oportunidad", Nagisa-chan.

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¡Ah! ¡Estoooo….! Yo… ¡Uuuuu! Por favor olvida todo lo que se ha dicho.

KOUKO: ¡Jijijiji! Nagisa-chan es linda, ¿no te parece?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? Esto…. Bueno… yo…

NAGISA: ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Profesora! ¡Felicidades por su compromiso!

KOUKO: ¿Eh?

NAGISA: Escuche que pronto se casará con un joven llamado Yusuke. Así que hoy vinimos a darle felicidades.

KOUKO: Espera, ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

NAGISA: ¿Huh?

KOUKO: Incluso su nombre… Esto es muy extraño, no le dije de esto a nadie excepto a mi hermana menor.

TOMOYA: ¿Esta segura? ¿Solo se lo dijo a su hermana menor?

KOUKO: Sí, a mi querida hermana que se encuentra en un profundo y largo sueño. Nagisa, tu debes saber que mi hermana, Fuuko, está durmiendo, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Sí.

KOUKO: A pesar de que este dormida yo le hablo seguido. También le conté acerca de mi matrimonio con Yusuke pero nunca dije de esto a nadie más.

NAGISA: ¡Ay! Esto…

TOMOYA: Un amigo nuestro, nos contó un rumor acerca de ello en la escuela. Quizás alguien que la vio caminando con su prometido inicio el rumor.

KOUKO: Ya veo. Entonces tendría sentido.

NAGISA: ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana?

KOUKO: Fui a verla hace un momento. Lucía mejor que en otros días. Aunque, a decir verdad, no estoy completamente segura si me casaré o no.

Debido a la situación en que esta ahora mi hermana, pienso que sería injusto casarme y solo tener mi propia felicidad.

_Tras luego de esta inesperada __conversación__ con la profesora Ibuki, Tomoya y Nagisa, confundidos y asombrados por el hecho, se sientan juntos en el parque para aclarar ideas sobre Fuuko y su hermana__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Esto ya no tiene sentido.

NAGISA: Disculpa, me fue casi imposible el no decirle que Fuuko, esta en la escuela en estos momentos.

TOMOYA: Debiste decírselo. Todo este asunto se resolverá si hacemos que las dos se vean cara a cara.

NAGISA: Pero siento que es algo que no puedo hablar libremente, temía mucho herir los sentimientos de la profesora Ibuki. Además, Fuuko estaba en contra de la idea.

TOMOYA: Furukawa, ¿de verdad crees eso? ¿Estas insinuando que ella es en verdad un fantasma, una aparición o algo así? Si se trata del matrimonio, quizás escucho a ese sujeto hablar de ello.

NAGISA: Sé que es raro y difícil de creer pero no creo que Fuuko este mintiendo. No sé por qué, pero… la verdad ahora es que Fuuko esta haciendo esas esculturas para hacer que la gente celebre el matrimonio de su hermana, ¿no es así?

TOMOYA: Oye, no llores.

NAGISA: Sí, no llorare. En lugar de eso… ¡Estoy decidida! ¡Quiero ayudarla! ¡Ayudarla con lo que quiere alcanzar!

TOMOYA: Tú en verdad te preocupas bastante por la felicidad de otros, ¿verdad? Kurou también es así.

NAGISA: Sí, pero por lo pronto es mejor que no le digamos nada por el momento.

KUROU: ¿Por qué?

NAGISA: Tú me contaste que Sakagami tuvo un shock emocional y se desmayó, ¿no es así?

TOMOYA: Sí, pero ¿por qué lo dices?

NAGISA: Es muy probable que él conozca también a Fuuko, y si esto es verdad, no me gustaría que sufra de esa manera.

TOMOYA: Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿qué piensas hacer con el club de teatro?

NAGISA: Eso también es muy importante, pero no puedo dejar a Fuuko sola tal y como está. Además si la ayudamos Sakagami tal vez nos cuente por qué tuvo ese desmayo. Lo siento, se qué me has ayudado mucho pero…

TOMOYA: No te preocupes, te ayudaré ya que le debo un favor a Kurou. Además la situación de Fuuko también me incomoda. De todas maneras, tengo tiempo libre para hacer esa clase de cosas.

NAGISA: Okazaki, muchas gracias.

_Esa noche, Nagisa y Tomoya llevan a Fuuko a la __panadería__ donde vive Nagisa para que pueda pasar la noche en un hogar. En ese momento, los tres se encuentran afuera escondidos planeando como explicarles la __situación__ a los padres de Nagisa__…_

FUUKO: ¿Estas segura que puedo incomodarte de este modo? Realmente no necesitas hacer esto por mí.

NAGISA: No puedo dejar que duermas en la escuela. Así que no te preocupes.

TOMOYA: Tus padres saben acerca de la profesora Ibuki, ¿no es así?

NAGISA: Sí, ya que ella viene seguido a comprar pan.

TOMOYA: Me lo temía. Lo mejor para Fuuko es que no mencionemos su apellido. Así que tú invéntate algo, ¿de acuerdo?

FUUKO: Entendido.

_Luego, en la __panadería__, los tres entran y se encuentran con los padres de Nagisa y le explican la __situación__ de Fuuko sin mencionar nada acerca de su __relación__ con la profesora Ibuki o su verdadera naturaleza__…_

AKIO: A ver si entendí, quieres que le permitamos quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo, ¿verdad?

SANAE: Para nosotros no sería ningún problema pero, ¿qué piensa su familia al respecto?

TOMOYA: Bueno, lo que pasa es que sus padres fueron muy crueles. Se fueron a su viaje de aniversario de bodas y la dejaron aquí sola, ¿verdad?

FUUKO: ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

SANAE: ¿Cuál es tu apellido, Fuuko-chan?

FUUKO: ¡Isogai!

TOMOYA: (Vaya, se le dio por escoger uno bastante particular.)

SANAE: ¿Fuuko Isogai? Vaya que coincidencia, el señor Isogai es nuestro vecino de al lado, ¿no?

TOMOYA: ¿Queeeeeeeee?

_Tomoya sale corriendo de la __panadería__ hacia la casa del vecino cuyo nombre en la puerta dice claramente Familia Isogai, luego regresa corriendo para darle un __pequeño__ golpe en la cabeza a Fuuko._

TOMOYA: ¡Idiota!

FUUKO: ¡Auuuu!

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki!

TOMOYA: Esta tonta cogió el apellido de tu vecino de al lado.

AKIO: ¿Entonces esa chica es pariente de nuestros vecinos?

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¡Para nada! ¡Es solo una coincidencia!

SANAE: Ah, era eso. Solo una coincidencia.

TOMOYA: (¡Uf! Aunque los hubiéramos engañado mejor así hubiésemos dicho su verdadero apellido)

FUUKO: Esto… estaré bajo su cuidado.

AKIO: ¡Oh! Vaya, que educada.

SANAE: Nosotros también esperemos llevarnos bien.

_Momentos __después__, luego de dejar a Fuuko en casa de Nagisa, se va al dormitorio de Sunohara donde los jugadores de Rugby que viven en los dormitorios son reprendidos ante la furia de Misae, la encargada._

_Después__ de ello, Tomoya se encuentra con Sunohara que se encuentra en su cuarto quien __recibió__ una fuerte llave de Misae como un ejemplo del consejo que le dio Tomoya a ella__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Ay! ¡Me duele mi brazo! A este paso no tendré fuerza para estrangular a los miembros del jodido consejo estudiantil.

TOMOYA: Con respecto a eso, dejaremos las actividades del club por un tiempo.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

TOMOYA: Hay algo más importante que debemos hacer.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y qué puede ser más importante que el club?

TOMOYA: Pues cuidar del fantasma de una chica. Aunque no estoy seguro que ella sea realmente un fantasma.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Un fantasma?

TOMOYA: Fuuko me preocupa, pero también estoy preocupado por Furukawa.

KUROU: ¿Alguien menciono acerca de un fantasma?

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! ¡Me sorprendiste!

TOMOYA: ¿Ya estas mejor?

KUROU: Sí, disculpen por hacerlos preocupar pero ya me encuentro mejor.

SUNOHARA: Pero, ¿qué te sucedió hombre? Okazaki me contó que quedaste inconsciente y fuiste llevado a la enfermería.

KUROU: Es que me sentí mal, de pronto tuve un dolor fuerte de cabeza eso es todo.

TOMOYA: Pero la doctora me dijo que la causa de ese desmayo fue producido un shock emocional, ¿te paso algo?

KUROU: No, quizá sea porque trataba de recordar algo que he olvidado. Bueno, es que he olvidado muchas cosas últimamente desde que he vuelto a esta escuela.

Pero Tomoya, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de cuidar de un fantasma?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Nada! Me refería a que este… bueno… ¡ah sí! Es que Furukawa y yo hemos decidido cuidar de una chica que es considerada como un fantasma en la escuela porque nadie la conoce y no tiene amigos.

KUROU: ¡Oh! Eso es terrible, debe ser duro para ella.

TOMOYA: Sí, sí.

KUROU: Okazaki, hablando de ello, ¿es cierto qué hubo un accidente automovilístico cerca de la estación Hikarizaka hace tres años?

TOMOYA: ¿Un accidente? ¡No, no! Nunca he escuchado de un accidente ocurrido cerca de allí, ¿verdad Sunohara?

SUNOHARA: Pues, creo que no. Aunque…

TOMOYA: Dile que no, por favor.

SUNOHARA: ¿Ah? Bueno… si lo que dice Okazaki es cierto entonces no creo que haya ocurrido algo así.

KUROU: ¿Estas realmente seguro de eso Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Por supuesto, ¿por qué te mentiría?

KUROU: Si estas mintiendo, respóndeme a esto: ¿Estuviste con Furukawa todo el día?

TOMOYA: ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?

SUNOHARA: A decir verdad, no te he visto en toda la tarde.

KUROU: Mmmm…

TOMOYA: Miren, estuve paseando por la ciudad, ¿vale? Estaba preocupado por lo que sucedió estos días así que decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad y…

KUROU: Okazaki, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir mintiendo?

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: Esta tarde, me encontré con una conocida mía y te vio caminando al lado de una chica con la misma descripción que Furukawa. ¿Cómo respondes a eso?

TOMOYA: Bueno yo…

KUROU: Entiendo, que no quieres que me altere o esto hiera mis sentimientos pero me angustia saber que me ocultas algo. Bueno, se que nosotros tres no somos exactamente grandes amigos pero al menos quiero decirte una cosa.

TOMOYA: ¡Glup! Esto, dime…

KUROU: Si tienes algo que decirme, no pienso forzarte a que lo hagas pero si llegaras a decírmelo, ten en cuenta que no te culpare por ello.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo, pero ¿qué te parece si nos sirves té, Sunohara?

SUNOHARA: ¡¿Qué?!

KUROU: Es verdad, aún no me has servido té en todos estos días.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo paso de eso a esto?!

_Más__ tarde, Tomoya y Kurou salen del dormitorio y caminan juntos para hablar sobre algo que Kurou tiene que decir sin que Sunohara lo escuche._

TOMOYA: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

KUROU: La verdad, es que no lo recuerdo muy bien pero, ¿te acuerdas de la chica rara que apareció en el patio buscando su cuchillo?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Fuuko, ¿no? Pues, ¿qué sucede con ella?

KUROU: Recuerdo que ella quería hablar conmigo a solas y me comenzó a hablar cosas extrañas en el jardín.

TOMOYA: ¿Cosas extrañas?

KUROU: Sí, me dijo que estaba tallando esas figuras de estrella de mar para que todos asistan al día de la boda de su hermana o algo así. Pero…

TOMOYA: ¿Y qué más sucedió?

KUROU: Ella me dijo que me conocía y que debía recordarla pero de algún modo se me hace familiar y cuando me esforcé por recordarla, salieron muchas imágenes en mi mente todas relacionadas al sueño que he tenido últimamente.

TOMOYA: Y por eso tuviste ese desmayo, ¿no? (Lo sabía, él conoce a Fuuko)

KUROU: Así es. Pero, ¿sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que le hice algo terrible a esa chica y quizá sea la razón por la que no pueda recordar.

TOMOYA: No, creo que estas pensando demasiado en eso.

KUROU: Aún así, creo que la clave de todo este misterio está en ese accidente automovilístico, ¿no te parece?

TOMOYA: Kurou, dejemos eso a un lado. Por ahora quiero que nos concentremos mejor en ayudar a la amiga de Nagisa que te comente en casa de Sunohara.

KUROU: Tienes razón, aunque no puedo dormir tranquilo sin pensar en ello, pero no te preocupes ya que no voy a presionarme demasiado. Buenas noches, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, Tomoya se dirige a la casa de Nagisa para ver __cómo__están__ ella y Fuuko. Al entrar en la __panadería__ no encuentra a nadie __así__ que __él__ decide __subir__ al segundo piso para ver si se encuentra y al verlos en la sala, se sorprende en verlos hacer algo fuera de lo peculiar__…_

AKIO: ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTOOO?! ¡Estoy sangrando!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué están haciendo tan temprano?

NAGISA: Oh, es Okazaki.

SANAE: Buenos días, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿Todos ustedes han estado tallando todas estas figuras desde anoche?

NAGISA: Sí, estamos ayudando a Fuuko-chan.

CLIENTE: ¡Disculpen! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

TOMOYA: Oye, tienes un cliente.

AKIO: Encárgate.

TOMOYA: ¿De qué?

AKIO: De la tienda.

TOMOYA: ¡Eso no es algo que deberías pedirle al amigo de tu hija!

SANAE: Tiene razón, Akio.

TOMOYA: Exacto Sanae. Díselo con más claridad.

SANAE: Podemos tallar estas esculturas mientras atendemos la tienda.

TOMOYA: ¡Aaaargh!

_Tomoya se desploma al piso producto del comentario de Sanae__…_

AKIO: ¡Si Sanae dice que me ama tanto, entonces está bien!

TOMOYA: ¡NADIE DIJO ESO MALDITA SEA!

AKIO: Bien, es hora de trabajar.

SANAE: Sí.

NAGISA: Yo iré a alistarme para ir a la escuela.

TOMOYA: Cuando ves a todos estos tallados juntos, el suelo parece un suelo estrellado.

FUUKO: ¿Por qué?

TOMOYA: Bueno son estrellas, ¿no?

FUUKO: Te equivocas, son estrellas de mar.

TOMOYA: ¿Perdón?

FUUKO: ¡Son estrellas de mar!

TOMOYA: No me digas que se trataban de estrellas de mar desde un principio.

FUUKO: Claro, no entiendo por qué razón debían de ser estrellas. Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

TOMOYA: ¡Tus estrellas de mar son las que no tienen ningún sentido!

_En eso, Nagisa regresa ya con el uniforme puesto__…_

NAGISA: Oh, el verlas todas juntas las hace lucir bastante lindas. Las estrellas de mar…

TOMOYA: ¡Aaaargh!

_Tomoya nuevamente se desploma al piso__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Ella te dijo que eran estrellas de mar?

NAGISA: No, eso es lo que pensé que eran desde un principio.

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo puedes diferenciarlas? ¿Además tú también crees que las estrellas de mar son lindas?

NAGISA: Lo son. Ya que Fuuko-chan las hizo…

TOMOYA: ¡Aaaargh!

_Nuevamente Tomoya cae al piso__…_

TOMOYA: Ustedes me van a volver loco. ¡Auch!

_Algunas horas __más__ tarde, durante el descanso Fuuko, Nagisa y __también__ Tomoya se encuentran repartiendo las estrellas de mar que Fuuko hizo a varios alumnos de la escuela que encuentran__…_

NAGISA: Logramos entregar bastantes

FUUKO: Podemos entregar bastantes gracias a la ayuda de ustedes dos.

TOMOYA: ¿En verdad no quieres ver a tu hermana en lugar de hacer esto?

FUUKO: Quiero verla, pero realmente no estoy segura si logrará escucharme.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decirle?

FUUKO: Creo que hago esto porque no puedo verla ni tampoco hablarle. Es por ello que esto es lo único que puedo hacer.

NAGISA: Esto… Fuuko-chan, ¿Cómo te acostumbra llamar tu hermana?

FUUKO: Fuu-chan.

NAGISA: Entonces, ¿también puedo llamarte así?

FUUKO: Por supuesto.

TOMOYA: ¿Yo también puedo, verdad?

FUUKO: ¡Sería horrible!

TOMOYA: ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

FUUKO: ¡Porque sí!

TOMOYA: ¡¿Cómo te…?!

_Momentos __después__, en el pasillo__…_

NAGISA: Fue bueno que Miyazawa también lo haya aceptado, ¿no es así Fuu-chan?

FUUKO: Sí, gracias a ti, Nagisa.

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿me estas ignorando?

FUUKO: Eso es porque tú eres mi enemigo.

TOMOYA: No lo soy.

FUUKO: Entonces mi enemigo natural.

TOMOYA: ¡Eso es peor!

FUUKO: Sería mejor decir que tú eres mi peor enemigo.

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki! No debes de molestar a Fuu-chan.

FUUKO: ¡Aaaah!

_Fuuko nuevamente se pone __distraída__ e ignora todo a su alrededor__…_

TOMOYA: Así que también se pone de esa forma cuando Nagisa la abraza.

NAGISA: Esto… ¿Fuu-chan?

TOMOYA: Decir su nombre sería inútil. Cuando esta así, está perdida.

_En eso, Ryou Fujibayashi sale del __salón__ y Tomoya la llama__…_

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo Okazaki?

TOMOYA: ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Cuando esta chica regrese en sí, dile: "Yo soy Okazaki, me acabo de convertir en una mujer."

RYOU: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: Ella siempre se distrae y se distancia de los demás, así que quiero darle una lección. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

RYOU: Sí, no hay problema.

TOMOYA: Otra cosa, si pregunta qué pasó, dile: "sucede de vez en cuando." Y a lo que sigue respóndele: "Algo así".

RYOU: Esta bien.

TOMOYA: Furukawa, vamos a escondernos y mirar.

NAGISA: ¿Estás seguro que es por el bien de Fuu-chan?

TOMOYA: ¡Shhh! Escondámonos silenciosamente.

_Tomoya y Nagisa se esconden __detrás__ de las escaleras para observar a escondidas lo que Tomoya tiene planeado hacer para darle una __lección__ a Fuuko, en ello, esta comienza a volver en __sí…_

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¿Eh? ¿De qué estábamos hablando? ¿Ah? ¿A dónde fueron Okazaki y Nagisa?

RYOU: Yo soy Okazaki. Me acabo de convertir en una mujer.

FUUKO: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Como dije, yo soy Okazaki. Me acabo de convertir en una mujer.

FUUKO: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué te convertiste en una mujer?

RYOU: Sucede de vez en cuando.

FUUKO: ¿Queeeeee? ¡Eso es demasiado impactante! Entonces… ¿sucede de vez en cuando?

RYOU: Algo así.

FUUKO: ¡¿Algo así?! ¡¿Todo sucede así de sencillo?! ¡No sabía que una persona existiera de ese modo!

_Mientras tanto, Tomoya no aguanta las ganas de __reírse__ de la broma pesada que le ha hecho a Fuuko, aunque Nagisa no se da cuenta que Tomoya lo hizo con esas intenciones._

FUUKO: Y viéndolo en caso contrario, ¿existe la posibilidad de que a mí también me ocurra lo mismo?

RYOU: Algo así.

FUUKO: ¡¿Podría pasar?! ¡Estoy realmente impactada!

_De pronto, al voltear Fuuko observa que el verdadero Tomoya en frente de sus narices__…_

FUUKO: ¡¿Te volviste a transformar?!

TOMOYA: ¿De qué estás hablando?

FUUKO: Fue un mal sueño después de todo. Gracias al cielo. Pensé que algún día terminaría siendo un chico.

NAGISA: Okazaki, ya deberías decirle.

_En ello, Nagisa viene __acompañada__ con Ryou para unirse a la __conversación…_

FUUKO: ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡Hay dos Okazaki!

TOMOYA: A veces nos dividimos.

FUUKO: ¡Estoy doblemente impactada!

KYOU: ¡Oye, Tomoya!

_De pronto, algo viene volando a gran velocidad que por fortuna Tomoya logra esquivar y es una enciclopedia gruesa que por poco lo golpea. Justo __después__ llega Kyou, la hermana de Ryou de forma violenta y le agarra por el cuello a Tomoya._

KYOU: ¡Te pesqué! ¡Deja de estar usando a mi hermana para jugar con tus bromas de mal gusto!

FUUKO: ¡Ooooooooh! ¡La misma cara! ¡Ahora hay tres Okazaki!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué tan lenta es esta chica?

COMO REEEMPLAZAR A LA PERSONA QUE ESTABA HABLANDO, ¡APRENDIDO!

_Luego de aclara toda esta __confusión__, Fuuko les regala a las hermanas Fujibayashi una escultura de estrella de mar a cada una__…_

KYOU: ¿Nos las das?

RYOU: Parece una estrella gigante.

KYOU: ¿O quizás sea realmente una estrella de mar?

FUUKO: ¡Es increíble! ¡Eres parte de mi alianza de estrellas de mar!

KYOU: ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que es de verdad una estrella de mar?

TOMOYA: Sí, es una estrella de mar que hizo Fuuko con todo su corazón.

KYOU: Esto… yo lo dije de broma, pero no pensé…

FUUKO: Denle un abrazo a la estrella de mar.

_Ambas hacen lo que Fuuko les dice__…_

RYOU: ¿Así?

FUUKO: ¡Lucen de maravilla! ¡Esta genial!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué clase de gustos tiene?

NAGISA: Pero ambas son hermosas, así que lucen bastante bien cuando están juntas.

TOMOYA: Con la excepción de que las dos son totalmente distintas. La mayor es un gorila y la menor un hámster…. ¡Aaaaaargh!

_En ese momento, Tomoya recibe el impactado de la estrella de mar lanzada por Kyou y cae desplomado al piso__…_

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki!

KYOU: Acabas de decir algo bastante rudo, ¿no es así?

RYOU: ¡Hermana! No puedes lanzar algo que has recibido.

TOMOYA: ¡Ay! ¡Exacto! Si haces eso, Fuuko se pondrá…

FUUKO: Mmmm…

_Fuuko pone una cara seria al presenciar lo sucedido__…_

KYOU: ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! Sentí que era sólido y lucia como algo que podía tener un potencial extra así que actué sin pensarlo.

FUUKO: Estrella de mar voladora… ¡Es maravilloso!

TOMOYA: ¡¿QUE TIENE DE MARAVILLOSO?!

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Por cierto, no he visto a Kurou por ningún lado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

RYOU: ¡Ah! Sí, estaba conmigo hace un momento y me pregunto por el profesor. Le dije que ahora estaba en el salón de profesores así que…

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿Kurou te pregunto por eso?

RYOU: Sí. Espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo.

TOMOYA: (Ese sujeto, no estará pensando en averiguar sobre… si eso sucede como él dijo quizás se aclare todo este misterio pero, aún así… es mejor no decirle nada que ella ahora está viviendo con Nagisa.)

FUUKO: ¿Kurou? ¿Se refieren a Kurou Sakagami?

TOMOYA: No, no. Ellas están hablando de otra persona que se llama así.

NAGISA: ¿Eh? Okazaki, eso no es…

TOMOYA: Por favor, no le digas que él está aquí. Te explicare todo más tarde.

FUUKO: Entonces, ¿Kurou está aquí?

TOMOYA: No, no. Ellas están hablando de otro chico llamado Kurou, ¿no es verdad?

KYOU: ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no es…

TOMOYA: Después se los explicare todo esto. Por favor sigan el juego.

RYOU: Si tu lo dices…

KYOU: ¡Ah sí! Nos estamos refiriendo a Kurou Nagami, ¿no es así, Ryou?

RYOU: Esto… sí…

KYOU: ¡Wah! Ya sonó la campana. ¡Nos vemos después!

_Mientras tanto, Kurou se encuentra hablando con su profesor titular en el aula de profesores__…_

PROFESOR: ¿Eh? ¿Un accidente ocurrido cerca de la estación?

KUROU: Sí, quisiera saber si usted sabe algo al respecto.

PROFESOR: Mmmm… es cierto que escuche un rumor de un accidente ocurrido hace tres años. Sin embargo, escuche que por alguna razón nadie decidió hablar al respecto, en especial los implicados.

KUROU: Ya veo. Entonces sí fue un hecho. ¿Sabe quien era la victima de ese accidente?

PROFESOR: La verdad es que ya nadie lo recuerda bien pero creo que se trataba de una chica que usaba el uniforme de nuestra escuela pero el director nos exigió mantener esto en secreto para evitar malos rumores en la escuela.

KUROU: Entiendo.

PROFESOR: Pero tal vez encuentres más información en los recortes de periódicos antiguos que tenemos en la biblioteca, espero que te sirva de ayuda.

KUROU: Gracias, con su permiso me retiro.

PROFESOR: Espera Sakagami, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en ese tema?

KUROU: Porque hay algo que no me deja tranquilo. Hasta pronto.

PROFESOR: Sakagami… mmm… según recuerdo después de ese accidente, él falto mucho a la escuela, ¿tendrá algo que ver con esto?

_Después__ de las clases, ambas hermanas caminan saliendo de la escuela preocupadas por la __extraña__ actitud de Tomoya cuando ellas mencionaron acerca de Kurou__…_

KYOU: ¿No te parece extraño Ryou?

RYOU: Puede que quizá sea otra de sus bromas.

KYOU: No, esta vez lucia más serio. ¿Por qué no querrá que hablemos acerca de Kurou enfrente de esa chica? ¡No será que ese miserable…! ¡Sí! Seguramente Kurou ha tenido alguna clase de aventura con esa chica y Tomoya pretende ocultarlo, ¿no?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿Tú crees eso, hermana?

KYOU: Definitivamente. ¿Por qué crees que tiene ese comportamiento enfrente de las chicas? Aunque, si eso fuera verdad, tampoco tendría mucho sentido.

RYOU: No, estoy segura de que debe haber una razón por la que Okazaki prefiere mantenerlo en secreto a ella. No debemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

KYOU: Mmmm… eso es una prueba clara de que estás interesada en él, ¿no?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¡Te equivocas! Yo… esto…

KYOU: Dime, a ti no te desagrada él, ¿cierto?

RYOU: ¡Por supuesto que no! A mí no me desagrada pero… quizá… ya haya encontrado a alguien especial para él.

KYOU: ¡Entonces déjamelo a mí!

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: Averiguare si es verdad eso o no. Así tendrás una oportunidad, ¿no?

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

_Esa noche, en la casa de Nagisa, ella y Tomoya __están__ reunidos en la __panadería__ de ella en el primer piso, preocupados por Fuuko __después__ de que Tomoya le cuente lo que ha ocurrido a Kurou en su encuentro con Fuuko__…_

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeh? Entonces, ¿es por esa razón que Kurou tuvo ese desmayo?

TOMOYA: Así es. Pero no lo digas en voz alta.

NAGISA: Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que ocultárselo a Fuu-chan?

TOMOYA: Es mejor que ellos dos aún no se encuentren. De alguna manera Kurou, además de la hermana de Fuuko, son las únicas personas que conocieron a Fuuko antes del accidente.

NAGISA: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

TOMOYA: De eso no hay duda y si Kurou se entera de que ella, que supuestamente debería estar en el hospital, se encuentra con nosotros, podría haber un terrible escándalo.

NAGISA: Pero, es muy extraño todo esto. Además no sería justo que Fuu-chan…

TOMOYA: Lo sé, además aún no estoy convencido si ella es realmente un fantasma o no. Lo mejor por ahora es mejor ayudarla y evitar que ellos dos se encuentren hasta que esto se aclare.

NAGISA: De acuerdo.

_Ambos suben al segundo piso, y encuentran a Fuuko desanimada, tallando sus esculturas de estrella de mar en la sala__…_

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿por qué no te animas?

FUUKO: Estoy bien.

TOMOYA: Lo dije porque parece como si no lo estuvieras.

FUUKO: Él realmente ya no me recuerda, ¿verdad? Era de esperarse ya que han pasado más de tres años. Al menos estoy feliz con que haya podido conversar con él.

NAGISA: Esto… ¿Qué clase de relación tenías con él?

FUUKO: Kurou fue mi primer amigo.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿Él fue tu primer amigo?

FUUKO: Así es. Yo nunca tuve amigos, y él fue la primera persona que conocí y me tendió su mano. Me habría gustado poder ir a clases tan solo una vez. Hacer amigos y poder reunirme con él… pero… todo lo que hago es recoger piezas del salón de arte, buscar algún salón vacío y tallar mi escultura dentro de ellos. Quisiera poder ir a clases al menos una vez.

TOMOYA: ¡Eso es! Bien, voy a llamar a Kyou, Kotomi y Sunohara.

_Al __día__ siguiente, era fin de semana y a pesar de ello todo __lucía__ animado ya que dentro de poco __sería__ el festival del fundador en el instituto por lo que todos se preparaban para el evento__…_

NAGISA: Luce tan animado para ser fin de semana, ¿no?

TOMOYA: Sí, ya que el festival del fundador será en poco tiempo. La gente está preparándose para ello. Gracias a ello, podemos entrar al campus sin ser una molestia y utilizar algún salón vacío.

_En ello, Nagisa, Tomoya y Fuuko llegan a un __salón__ que __parecía__ estar vacio pero en su interior __están__ Sunohara y las hermanas Fujibayashi esperando por ellos__…_

KYOU: Oh, allí están.

RYOU: Buenos días, Okazaki, Furukawa y Fuuko-chan.

TOMOYA: Disculpen por hacerlos a todos venir.

SUNOHARA: Pero qué dices, yo vine solo por Nagisa-chan.

NAGISA: Muchísimas gracias, Sunohara.

KYOU: Pero Tomoya, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

TOMOYA: Hay unas cuantas razones. Les explicare todo en otra ocasión, ¿vale?

NAGISA: Fuu-chan, ¿qué sucede?

FUUKO: Estoy un poco nerviosa.

NAGISA: Fuu-chan, ven aquí. La clase comenzara pronto.

KYOU: Por aquí.

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿Kotomi-chan no vendrá hoy?

TOMOYA: Dijo que se quedaría hoy estudiando en la biblioteca y nos dijo que vendría después.

RYOU: No tengas miedo, Fuuko-chan.

_Fuuko decide entrar al __salón__ y se __reúne__ con Tomoya y los __demás…_

KYOU: Tenemos alumnos, pero… ¿de dónde sacaremos un profesor?

TOMOYA: Ese es un problema. No tuve el valor para pedírselo a un profesor de verdad.

SUNOHARA: Entonces, ¿uno de nosotros hará de profesor?

TOMOYA: Definitivamente no serás tú porque eres un idiota.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eres bastante grosero!

SANAE: ¡Hola! La clase va a comenzar.

TOMOYA: ¿Sanae? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

SANAE: Nagisa me contó la historia. Si no les molesta, permítanme tomar el rol de profesora.

KYOU: Oye Tomoya, ¿Quién es ella? ¿La hermana mayor de Nagisa?

TOMOYA: Bueno, algo así.

SUNOHARA: ¡Esta buena! Parece que esta será una clase divertida.

TOMOYA: Tenemos a una persona que pertenece a un mundo distinto al nuestro.

SANAE: Bueno, todos por favor siéntense.

_Momentos antes, en la biblioteca de la escuela Kotomi estaba terminando de estudiar hasta que fue interrumpida por alguien que ella conoce__…_

KUROU: Con su permiso. ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! Buenos días, Kotomi. ¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Kotomi? ¡Sigh! Kotomi-chan…

KOTOMI: ¡Oh! ¡Kurou, buenos días!

KUROU: ¿Tan despistada como siempre, eh?

KOTOMI: ¿Quieres estudiar conmigo?

KUROU: No en esta ocasión. Necesito pedirte un favor especial.

KOTOMI: ¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata?

KUROU: ¿Sabes en donde se encuentran guardados los recortes de periódico de hace tres años?

KOTOMI: Sí, en la otra sala. ¿Te ayudo a buscarlos?

KUROU: Sí, si no es una molestia para ti.

KOTOMI: Descuida, te ayudare.

_Luego, Kotomi y Kurou buscan juntos los recortes de __periódicos__ de hace tres __año__s en la sala adjunta a la biblioteca donde __están__ archivados varios recortes de __periódicos__ de forma ordenada._

KOTOMI: Dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que estas buscando?

KUROU: Información acerca de accidentes automovilísticos ocurridos en esta ciudad hace tres años.

KOTOMI: ¿Te sirve esto? Dice de un accidente ocurrido hace tres años cerca de la estación…

KUROU: ¡Esa es! ¡Déjame verla!

_Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y __empecé__ a revisar el recorte que me dio Kotomi, efectivamente es la noticia que __ocurrió__ hace tres __año__s y observe el encabezado de una de las paginas que dice: __"__Accidente __automovilístico__ ocurrido cerca de la __estación__, una chica menor de edad atropellada por un __vehículo__ desconocido__"__. __Seguí__ leyendo y lo que dice es que el accidente __ocurrió__ justo __después__ de que terminaran las clases y lo peor de todo el nombre de la __víctima__ era nada menos que__…__¡__Fuuko Ibuki! __Según__ el informe el __vehículo__ se dio a la fuga y parece __según__ los testigos era un auto color negro con ventanas oscuras._

_No __podía__ creer lo que __veía__ ante mis ojos, la chica que __conocí__ hace pocos __días__ es nada menos que ella. De pronto, me __comenzó__ a doler fuertemente la cabeza igual que ese __día__ en que me __encontré__ a solas con ella__…_

KOTOMI: ¡Kurou! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Kurou!

_De pronto, volvieron a salir todas esas __imágenes__ en mi cabeza, el __día__ en que la __conocí__, el __día__ del accidente, costaba creerlo pero finalmente lo __recordé__ todo. __Recordé__ finalmente a la chica con quien me __encontré__ hace tres __año__s, mi amiga de la infancia Fuuko Ibuki._

KOTOMI: Llamare a la enfermería.

KUROU: No, descuida. Ya estoy mejor.

KOTOMI: ¿Estás seguro? Te veo terriblemente mal.

KUROU: No te preocupes, solo tuve un dolor de cabeza pero ya se me pasó.

KOTOMI: Pero…

KUROU: Descuida, de todas formas iré a la enfermería para ver si tienen una pastilla para el dolor. No te preocupes.

KOTOMI: Iré contigo.

KUROU: Esta bien, vamos.

_Rato __después__, Tomoya y todos los __demás__ estaban __divirtiéndose__ en una clase juntos teniendo a Sanae como profesora__…_

SANAE: Ya que esta es la primera clase, por favor preséntense.

SUNOHARA: ¡Sí! ¡Yo soy Youhei Sunohara! El Kanji que se usa para mi apellido es campo primaveral.

SANAE: Ah, que apellido más hermoso.

KYOU: Profesora, Youhei es un idiota.

SUNOHARA: ¡No digas cosas como esa!

TOMOYA: Se hubiera dado cuenta eventualmente.

SANAE: Joven Sunohara, compénsalo con tu energía.

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaargh!

SANAE: Bueno, el siguiente.

TOMOYA: Soy Tomoya Okazaki y soy el holgazán de esta escuela.

SANAE: De acuerdo, está bien que hagas las cosas a tu propio ritmo.

NAGISA: Yo soy Nagisa Furukawa. Sunohara y Okazaki están jugando, pero yo quiero tomar esta clase con seriedad.

TOMOYA: Y supongo que eres la delegada de esta clase.

NAGISA: Eso no es verdad.

SUNOHARA: Deberías convertirte en la delegada.

NAGISA: No… en lugar de mí… nomino a Fuu-chan. Ya que toda esta clase se envuelve alrededor de ella.

TOMOYA: Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Fuuko! ¿Quieres hacerlo?

FUUKO: Sí.

KYOU: Sin objeciones.

RYOU: Buena suerte, delegada.

SUNOHARA: Si Nagisa-chan lo dice…

SANAE: Entonces delegada, por favor preséntate.

FUUKO: Soy Fuuko Ibu…

TOMOYA: ¡Que nooooooooo!

FUUKO: ¡Yo soy Fuuko Isogai! Me gustan las estrellas de mar.

SANAE: Buen trabajo. Fuuko-chan, todos los que ves aquí, son tus compañeros de clase y tus amigos. Procuremos llevarnos bien.

TODOS: ¡Sí!

TOMOYA: (Fuuko Ibuki, a pesar de ser algo rara, es una chica normal sin importar donde la mires, pero… ese día sería testigo de toda la verdad que envuelve a ella y a mi amigo Kurou…)

_¿Cómo__ pudo ser posible? __Después__ de todo este tiempo, __¿Cómo__ fui capaz de olvidarme de ella? El __día__ que nos conocimos__…__ el momento en que jugamos juntos por primera vez__…__ la vez en que nos despedimos__…__ la vez en que nuevamente nos reencontramos__…__ el __día__ del accidente__…__ lo __había__ olvidado todo en mi mente. Sin embargo, lo __único__ que __podía__ recordar en ella en ese entonces fue la promesa que le hice aquel __día__ pero con el tiempo deje de recordarla y crear un espacio __vacío__ en mi mente. __E__n verdad, soy una persona depreciable, __además__ de no haber podido hacer nada por ella he sido capaz de olvidarla y seguir adelante con mi vida. __E__so es el mayor descaro que pude haber hecho a una persona tan especial como es ella para __mí__. __U__na persona como yo, no __debería__ ser perdonada por algo tan horrible como eso, olvidar a la persona que una vez __quería__ mucho. __¿__Por __qué__ las personas son __así__? Olvidar el pasado es un hecho pero __también__ olvidar las cosas __más__ importantes es algo verdaderamente horrible. Eso es lo que pasaba por mi mente en estos momentos, pero esto no solo ha ocurrido una vez sino que una y otra vez. Primero Kotomi y ahora Fuuko, __¿Cómo__ es posible que alguien como yo sea capaz de olvidar a aquellas personas tan especiales para uno?_

KOTOMI: Kurou, ¿te sientes mal? En verdad, deberías ir al hospital. No te veo nada bien.

KUROU: No te preocupes por mí. Además alguien tan despreciable como yo no merece ser capaz de… ¿huh?

KOTOMI: Parece que hay clases en ese salón.

KUROU: Pero eso es imposible. Es fin de semana, no recuerdo que haya clases de repaso antes del festival.

_Kurou y Kotomi abren la puerta y entran al __salón__ interrumpiendo la clase en la cual Fuuko y sus amigos estaban teniendo__…_

KOTOMI: Sentimos interrumpir. ¿Eh?

SANAE: Ah, parece que hay más alumnos aquí.

NAGISA: Kotomi-chan, Kurou. ¡Qué sorpresa!

TOMOYA: ¡Oh no! ¡Kurou! ¡Demasiado tarde!

KUROU: ¿Señorita Sanae? ¿Por qué están todos ustedes reunidos aquí?

SANAE: Estamos teniendo una clase en honor de nuestra delegada, Fuuko Isogai. ¿Por qué ustedes no se unen?

KOTOMI: ¡Ah! ¡Lo recuerdo! Para eso me llamo Tomoya, con gusto participare.

KUROU: Igualmente. ¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Tuuuuuuuuu?!

FUUKO: ¡Kurou! ¡Viniste! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¡Esto…! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

RYOU: Sakagami-kun, ¿qué te ocurre?

KUROU: ¿Estás aquí para atormentarme?

FUUKO: No, estas equivocado. Yo…

KUROU: ¿Por qué estas mintiendo? ¡Tú no eres Fuuko Isogai! ¡Eres Fuuko Ibuki!

TODOS EXCEPTO FUUKO Y TOMOYA: ¿Qué?

KUROU: ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

FUUKO: ¡Kurou espera!

KOTOMI: ¡Kurou! ¡Auch!

_Kurou, terriblemente asustado sale corriendo del __salón__ empujando __accidentalmente__ a Kotomi y se aleja __rápidamente__. Fuuko de pronto se pone de pie y luego se pone de rodillas y comienza a llorar por lo sucedido__…_

NAGISA: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Resiste!

KYOU: ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?

TOMOYA: Kurou… ¿Qué ha sucedido exactamente hace tres años?

_Con un __corazón__ terriblemente destrozado, Kurou finalmente recuerda la verdad de su pasado y una vez __más__ se encuentra con ella, Fuuko Ibuki, la persona a la que una vez __perdió__ hace tres __año__s. __¿Qué__hará__ Kurou a partir de ahora?_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

_NAGISA: Esto es terrible. ¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos?_

_TOMOYA: Kurou no ha vuelto a aparecer en la escuela en estos días._

_KUROU: Fujibayashi, ¿se encuentra el profesor?_

_RYOU: No, acaba de irse._

_KUROU: Cuando lo encuentres quiero que le des este mensaje._

_RYOU: ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Sakagami piensa marcharse de esta ciudad para siempre!_

_TOMOYA: ¡Yusuke! ¿Tú eres el prometido de Kouko Ibuki?_

_YUSUKE: ¿Kurou Sakagami?_

_TOMOYA: Así es. ¿Ustedes lo conocen, verdad?_

_YUSUKE: Tengo entendido de que fue el amigo de su hermana. Sería mejor que se lo pregunten a ella, quizá pueda ayudarles._

_TOMOYA: ¿Cómo se conocieron Kurou y su hermana?_

_KOUKO: Fue cuando me di cuenta que Fuu-chan no toma la iniciativa en conocer a otros, pero fue allí cuando se conocieron, un niño que abrió su corazón._

_KUROU: ¿Fujibayashi? ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_RYOU: Kurou, ¿Por qué quieres marcharte?_

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 11: La historia de un primer amor. ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	11. Capítulo 11: La hist de un primer amor

**CAPITULO 11: La historia de un primer amor**

_Siempre fui considerado como uno de los mejores alumnos __más__ destacados en toda la escuela, __obtenía__ buenos resultados en los __exámenes__ nacionales, popular con las chicas a pesar de mis tardanzas y faltas exoneradas por la directiva de la escuela. Sin embargo, la verdad de todo es que soy una persona terrible que no hace __más__ que __dañar__ a las personas que conozco y quiero. Para ocultar ese dolor simplemente olvido a aquellas personas que he herido como si realmente no importara y siguiera adelante con mi vida. Me pregunto si una persona como yo merece seguir viviendo en este mundo, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, no quiero seguir lastimando a __más__ personas __así__ que por ello __decidí__ tomar una __decisión__ aquel __día__ cuando estuve revisando las __fotografías__mías__ con Fuuko__…_

_Aquella noche, unos __días__después__ de aquel incidente, en el dormitorio de Sunohara, Tomoya entra a visitarlo para reanimarse un poco sobre lo sucedido cuando todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la escalofriante __reacción__ de Kurou__…_

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿por qué te fuiste de repente hoy? ¿Fuiste a buscarlo?

SUNOHARA: Fuuko-chan ¿eh? Al principio pensé que serían cosas que normalmente le pasan a Kurou pero realmente me parece todo muy extraño. Cuando Kurou menciono su verdadero nombre, Fuuko Ibuki, decidí investigarla por mi cuenta y precisamente no existe ninguna estudiante llamada Fuuko Isogai.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

SUNOHARA: ¿No te parece todo esto muy extraño? Kurou comportándose de manera muy extraña, no es propia de él. Sé que nos ha estado ocultando algo. Pero lo que he averiguado es que ese nombre es falso y justamente averigüé que existe una estudiante de esa escuela con el nombre de Fuuko Ibuki pero ella está actualmente en el hospital, ¿no es así? Seguro que Kurou precisamente sabía eso y por ello quedo en estado de pánico cuando la vio con nosotros en la escuela. No obstante, si esto fuera verdad, ¿Quién es entonces la chica que siempre está con nosotros? ¿Alguien que se hace pasar por una Fuuko Ibuki falsa. Si es una impostora, estaría todo bien. Pero, no lo es, ¿o sí? Entonces eso la convierte en una… Okazaki, aquella noche en que nosotros estuvimos hablando los tres, ¿por qué estabas mintiendo? ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente hablaron ustedes dos cuando se fueron de mi cuarto?

_Tomoya se queda en silencio sin poder responder a esa pregunta__…_

SUNOHARA: Okazaki, ¿es eso verdad? Bueno, como él dijo si no quieres decirlo entonces yo tampoco te voy a obligar, pero definitivamente no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. No me quedare viendo como ustedes dos sufren a mis espaldas, la única manera de resolver esto es sabiendo la verdad.

TOMOYA: ¡Claro, la verdad! Quizá eso pueda de alguna manera… ¡Gracias Sunohara!

SUNOHARA: Oye, Okazaki. ¿A dónde vas?

TOMOYA: Te lo diré después.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en la casa de Nagisa, Tomoya y Nagisa hablaban los dos a solas__…_

NAGISA: Esto es terrible, ¿no? Él ya no viene a la escuela. ¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos?

TOMOYA: Pues creo que si hay algo que podemos hacer pero necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más. Solo una persona que conoce la verdad de todo este asunto. Nagisa, mañana quiero que me acompañes después de clases, iremos en busca de esa persona.

NAGISA: Por supuesto.

_Al __día__ siguiente, en el instituto, las cosas siguieron en su marcha. No obstante, algo muy importante faltaba__…_

PROFESOR: ¡Hiromaki!

HIROMAKI: Presente.

PROFESOR: ¡Sakagami! ¿Eh? ¿Tampoco ha venido hoy? Esto es muy extraño.

RYOU: (Kurou, ¿qué le habrá pasado? ¿Realmente se encuentra muy mal?)

_En el momento del descanso, Kyou llega al __salón__ de su hermana y Tomoya para preguntar por Kurou__…_

KYOU: Así que tampoco ha venido hoy, ¿eh?

RYOU: Así es, estoy muy preocupada. ¿No estará mal o algo?

TOMOYA: ¿Llamaron a su casa?

RYOU: Sí, pero nadie responde. Es como si no hubiera nadie en esa casa.

KYOU: Pero, en el salón de profesores deben de tener su dirección así podremos encontrarlo y…

TOMOYA: Eso no servirá.

KYOU: ¿Por qué lo dices?

TOMOYA: ¿Recuerdas lo qué sucedió con Kotomi? Aunque fueran a verlo, en el estado en que se encuentra ahora seguramente se negará a recibirlos.

KYOU: Entonces, ¿sugieres que dejemos las cosas como están? No lo creo.

TOMOYA: Por lo pronto sería mejor ayudar a Fuuko en entregar los tallados para que los estudiantes vayan a la boda de su hermana.

RYOU: ¿Pero y Sakagami-kun?

TOMOYA: No se preocupen. Ya encontrare la manera de ayudarlo, además el ya me ayudo a mí una vez, ¿verdad?

_Horas __más__ tarde, a la hora en la que todos salen Tomoya va en busca de Nagisa y Fuuko para ir juntos a la casa de Nagisa. Mientras tanto, Ryou __volvía__ del aula de profesores y cuando entraba a su __salón__ para recoger sus cosas se encuentra con una sorpresa inesperada__…_

RYOU: ¡Sakagami-kun!

KUROU: Fujibayashi, te estaba esperando.

RYOU: ¿Por qué no has venido a la escuela? ¡Todos están muy preocupados por ti!

KUROU: Lamento haberte hecho preocupar tanto pero ya estoy un poco mejor.

RYOU: Entonces, ¿volverás a la escuela? ¡Me alegro!

KUROU: Fujibayashi…

RYOU: Dime.

KUROU: ¿El profesor se encuentra aquí?

RYOU: No, ya se marcho a su casa después de hablar con él.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿podrías darle esta carta por mí? Es un gran favor que quiero pedirte como delegada de la clase.

RYOU: Claro, pero, ¿por qué no hablas con él mañana?

KUROU: Gracias, señorita Fujibayashi. Con su permiso, me retiro. Adiós.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡Sakagami-kun! ¡Espera por favor!

_Kurou se marcha __rápidamente__ sin poder escuchar la voz de Ryou saliendo de la escuela__…_

RYOU: Pero, ¿por qué me pide que le entregue yo esta carta al profesor así de repente? No entiendo… pero… sé que está mal leer la carta de los demás pero…

_Ryou abre la carta que le __encomendó__ Kurou antes de marcharse y lee el contenido de la carta: __"__Estimado profesor, lamento por los problemas que le he ocasionado durante mi ausencia por estos __días__ pero por mediante esta carta deseo expresarle que siento mucho haberle incomodado a usted y a mis __demás __compañeros__ si hice algo incorrecto. No obstante, por razones que van __más __allá__ de mi control deseo comunicarle que he decidido dejar esta escuela y mudarme de esta ciudad por un tiempo indefinido. __Sé__ que esta noticia es repentina pero espero que lo acepten y gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado en este __último __año__ de preparatoria en esta escuela._

_Kurou Sakagami.__"_

RYOU: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?

KYOU: Ryou, ¿estás allí? Ya es hora de irnos. ¿Eh?

_Kyou observa que su hermana de repente esta __poniéndose__ a llorar, al leer la carta__…_

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Sakagami piensa marcharse de esta ciudad para siempre! ¡Snif!

KYOU: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola! ¿A qué viene todo ese escándalo?

KYOU: ¡Kurou piensa marcharse de la ciudad!

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¿De verdaaaaaaaaad?

KYOU: ¡Sí, hay que darnos prisa y encontrarlo!

SUNOHARA: ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

KYOU: Ryou, procura calmarte y vuelve a casa. Su estúpido amigo y yo iremos a buscarlo a su casa.

RYOU: ¡Esta bien!

SUNOHARA: ¡Un momento! ¿A quién estas llamando idiota?

KYOU: ¡A ti! ¿Alguna objeción? ¡Grrrrr!

SUNOHARA: Ninguna. Mejor vayamos a buscarlo.

_Mientras tanto, Tomoya, Nagisa y Fuuko caminan por la calle y en ese momento Tomoya se detiene para hablar con Fuuko__…_

TOMOYA: Fuuko, perdona. ¿Puedes ir a casa de Nagisa sola? Nosotros tenemos un asunto en el cual debemos encargarnos.

FUUKO: De acuerdo. Pero me enojare si le haces algo a ella.

TOMOYA: ¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas! Bah, no sé por qué tú y ese sujeto nos molesta con la misma cosa.

_R__ato __después__, en otra parte de la ciudad, Ryou se encuentra dentro del __autobús__ que normalmente le deja cerca de su casa. En ese momento no deja de pensar en Kurou y la carta que le dejo encargada para darle al profesor__…_

RYOU: Sakagami-kun. No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres abandonar esta ciudad? Si pudiera hacer algo por él… Desde que vio a Fuuko, él se comporto de manera extraña como si hubiera visto un fantasma… ¡Snif! Ojala supiera en donde está, así yo al menos podría decirle… ¡Espera! Podría ser…

_Justo en ese instante, cuando Ryou estaba a punto de bajarse en el paradero que __está__ cerca a su casa se detiene por un momento para hablar con el chofer._

CHOFER: Señorita, ¿no piensa bajarse?

RYOU: Disculpe, este autobús va en camino directo hacia la estación de trenes, ¿verdad?

CHOFER: Así es.

_Mientras tanto, en la casa de la profesora Ibuki, Tomoya y Nagisa ven a un joven salir de su casa y al encontrarse Tomoya reconoce la identidad del joven que acaba de salir._

TOMOYA: ¿Eres Yusuke Yoshino, verdad?

NAGISA: ¿Lo conoces?

YUSUKE: Así es. Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

TOMOYA: Unos amigos me contaron acerca de ti y vi tu foto en uno de tus discos.

NAGISA: Pero, ¿Por qué estaba en la casa de la profesora Ibuki?

TOMOYA: ¡Un momento! Yusuke… ahora que lo mencionas… ¿No eres el prometido de la señorita Kouko?

YUSUKE: Sí, ¿Cómo saben eso?

_Tomoya le cuenta acerca de que Nagisa fue alumna de la profesora Ibuki y de esa manera se enteraron acerca del compromiso de Kouko__…_

YUSUKE: Ya veo, así que fuiste su alumna, eso tiene sentido.

NAGISA: Así es. Ella se encargo de mi cuando estudiaba en el primer año de instituto.

TOMOYA: En realidad hemos venido para hablar con ella y preguntarle acerca de Kurou Sakagami.

YUSUKE: ¿Kurou Sakagami? ¿Es amigo suyo?

TOMOYA: Sí, pero últimamente ha estado sintiéndose muy mal y estamos preocupados por él. Pensamos que tal vez la profesora Ibuki sepa algo de lo que le ocurre.

YUSUKE: Ahora que lo mencionan. Hace unos días me encontré con él y recuerdo que me ayudo en un problema que estuve metido.

NAGISA: ¿Ah? ¿En serio?

YUSUKE: Sí, ahora que lo pienso tengo entendido que ese chico sea el amigo de su hermana, recuerdo que Kouko me contó acerca de él.

TOMOYA: ¿Usted sabe algo más?

YUSUKE: Mmmm… por ahora no recuerdo más pero si le preguntan a ella quizá pueda ayudarles aunque depende de ella si decide responderles o no a ello.

TOMOYA: Entiendo, quizá no sea fácil hablar con algo que envuelve a su hermana.

YUSUKE: Aunque tal vez eso también la ayudaría mucho en estos momentos, así que confío en ustedes.

NAGISA: Muchas gracias.

_Luego de despedirse de Yusuke, Nagisa y Tomoya se dirigen a la casa de Kouko para preguntarle acerca de lo que __sucedió__ entre __él__ y su hermana Fuuko hace __año__s __atrás__._

KOUKO: ¿Kurou Sakagami?

TOMOYA: Pensamos que usted sabría algo acerca de él.

KOUKO: Me trae muchos recuerdos. ¿Ustedes lo conocen?

NAGISA: Somos sus amigos y estamos preocupados por él.

KOUKO: Ya veo, entonces no ha podido superarlo a pesar de que ya han pasado más de tres años desde aquel accidente.

NAGISA: ¿Accidente? No se refiere a…

KOUKO: Sí, Kurou también estuvo presente ese día. Fue un día bastante lamentable para él.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

KOUKO: Pues si no recuerdo mal…

_Algunos minutos __más__ tarde, Kurou estaba sentado en la banca del paradero de buses de la __estación__ de trenes para beber un poco de __té__ que llevaba consigo__…_

KUROU: Al final no hago más que herir a la gente que me importa. ¿Qué clase de persona soy realmente? ¿Acaso no soy capaz de hacer nada por nadie? Si al menos no me hubiera olvidado de aquellas personas tan especiales que me ayudaron a lo largo de mi vida. Definitivamente no merezco su perdón, por ello es que será lo mejor marcharse de esta ciudad. Mmm… ya va siendo la hora de que llegue el tren, será mejor que…

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Vaya, ¿incluso has venido a atormentarme justo cuando me estoy alejando de esta ciudad?

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Espera por favor!

_De pronto, Kurou voltea hacia __atrás__ y se sorprende bastante al ver que no era Fuuko quien lo estaba llamando sino__…_

KUROU: ¿Señorita Fujibayashi? Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

RYOU: Kurou, ¿es cierto que te marchas de esta ciudad para siempre?

KUROU: Así es. ¿Pero, cómo me encontraste?

RYOU: Cuando tome el autobús hacia mi casa me di cuenta que estarías en la estación y por eso vine hasta aquí.

KUROU: Fujibayashi…

RYOU: Kurou, te lo pido. ¡Vuelve con nosotros por favor!

KUROU: Lo siento. Pero yo no puedo…

RYOU: ¿Acaso dije algo mal? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Es sobre mi hermana? Si es así prometo que yo…

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Estas equivocada! No tienes nada que ver con este asunto.

RYOU: ¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué quieres irte de esta ciudad?

KUROU: Porque soy una persona despreciable que no es capaz de hacer nada por…

RYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú has ayudado a mucha gente en esta ciudad! Eres una persona muy amable, de eso estoy segura.

KUROU: Yo solo soy amable para satisfacer a los demás, para que me dejen ser parte de su grupo. Soy como un niño que da un caramelo a otros chicos para que forme parte de ellos.

RYOU: Eso no tiene nada de malo, además has ayudado a Okazaki y Nagisa-chan en su club de teatro además también a Kotomi-chan a superar la pérdida de sus padres.

KUROU: Tú no entiendes nada, eso no tiene que ver con el pasado. En aquellos días solo pretendía ser feliz ya que en realidad estaba rodeado por un mar de tristeza y lágrimas.

RYOU: Entonces, ¿tiene que ver con Fuuko-chan? Por favor dime, ¿Qué ha pasado para que te sientas de esa forma?

KUROU: Esto nunca lo he comentado a nadie pero aquella chica podría decirse que fue mi primer amor.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Te contare lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo…

_Todo __comenzó__ aquel __día__, en los __días__ de mi juventud. Eran mis primeras vacaciones de verano luego de que me dieran de alta debido al incidente en el cual __perdí__ a mi madre. Mi __tía__ y yo decidimos venir a la playa donde pude estar con mi madre por __última__ vez._

_A pesar de que poco a poco estaba asimilando mejor las cosas __aún__ no __conseguía__ aceptar que mi madre ya no __estaría más __aquí__, nunca __más __podría__ estrechar su delicada y suave mano. En aquellos __días __aún__ no estaba recuperado de mi salud y __todavía __sentía__ dolores en mi cuerpo pero eso no significaba nada al dolor que llevaba consigo. __A__ pesar de que __había __niños__ en la playa jugando ninguno quiso jugar conmigo ya que nadie me __conocía__ y mi mirada era __extraña__, solo estaba enfadado por todo. Sin embargo, en ese __día__ mi vida dio un giro al conocer a una __niña__ que cambiaría mi __corazón__ para siempre. __E__lla __también__ al igual que yo, era incomprendida por los __demás__ y era incapaz de hacer amigos, siempre huyendo de los __demás__ al igual que yo. __M__e preguntaba si ella __sufría__ el mismo destino cruel que el __mío__. __Así__, me acerque a ella mientras jugaba en la arena haciendo una figura de estrella de mar en la orilla__…_

KUROU: Hola, ¿qué haces? ¿Huh?

_Ella __seguía__ sin contestarme como si ella no me tomara en cuenta. __P__ero __seguí__ insistiendo__…_

KUROU: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Una estrella? ¿Un shuriken?

FUUKO: ¡No! Es una estrella de mar. ¿Huh? ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Fuuko al voltear se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel chico y se va corriendo __detrás__ de su hermana__…_

KOUKO: ¿Fuu-chan? ¿Qué te ocurre?

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué graciosa eres!

FUUKO: ¡Un chico raro!

KUROU: ¡Oye, eso fue muy grosero!

KOUKO: Por favor, discúlpala. Es que ella no sabe relacionarse con los demás.

KUROU: Entiendo. Oye, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir escondida ahí? Eres muy divertida. Soy Kurou, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

FUUKO: ¿No vas a molestarme?

KUROU: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

FUUKO: Es que eres un niño raro y me asustaste.

KUROU: ¿Por qué dices que soy raro?

FUUKO: Porque no eres como los otros niños que están allá.

KUROU: Tal vez tengas razón. Pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

FUUKO: Yo soy Fuuko. Encantada de conocerte, chico raro.

KUROU: Que soy Kurou, ¿por qué me sigues llamando así?

FUUKO: Disculpa, Fuuko olvido tu nombre. A partir de ahora te llamare Kurou.

KUROU: Bueno ese es un comienzo, por cierto Fuuko, ¿te gustan las estrellas de mar, no es verdad?

FUUKO: Así es.

KUROU: Entonces ven conmigo.

FUUKO: ¡Waaaaah! ¿A dónde me llevas?

KUROU: Solo ven conmigo.

_Ese __día__, la lleve a otra parte de la playa, en ese lugar mi madre y yo __frecuentábamos__ estar por __allí__ y le __mostré__ que en ese preciso lugar cerca del arrecife puedes encontrar estrellas de mar cerca de la playa__…_

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¡Increible! Esto es…

KUROU: Sí, este es mi lugar secreto, aquí puedes encontrar estrellas de mar de verdad.

FUUKO: ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Maravilloso!

KUROU: Esto… ¿hola? ¿Fuuko? ¿Me estas escuchando?

FUUKO: ¡Kurou! ¿Te gustan las estrellas de mar?

KUROU: Sí, ¿no son maravillosas?

FUUKO: ¿Quieres ser parte de mi alianza de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: Claro.

FUUKO: ¡Maravilloso! ¿Puedo abrazarte?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas abrazando muy fuerte!

FUUKO: ¡Maravilloso! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Fuu-chan! Deja de distraerte.

FUUKO: ¿Huh? ¿Qué paso?

KOUKO: Disculpa, si mi hermana te está causando problemas. Es la primera vez que actúa de esa forma.

KUROU: No, descuide. Estoy acostumbrado.

KOUKO: Se ve que le caes bien. Espero que se lleven bien a partir de ahora.

KUROU: Sí, muchas gracias.

_Desde ese __día__ Fuuko y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, siempre jugando juntos en la playa durante nuestras vacaciones de verano. Ella siempre sonriendo, pero muy __distraída__ a veces, aunque lo malo es que ella nunca tomaba la iniciativa para conocer personas. Me di cuenta de ello al interactuar __más__ con ella. Sin embargo, como todo tiene un principio __también__ tiene un final y las vacaciones de verano terminaron y fue cuando llego la despedida._

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Es hora de irnos!

FUUKO: ¡Espera un momento!

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de despedirnos.

FUUKO: Espera, ¿por qué no vienes a la ciudad con nosotras?

KUROU: Porque ya no pertenezco a ese lugar, además mi tía acaba de mudarse por problemas de salud y por ello tengo que ir con ella.

FUUKO: ¿Nos volveremos a ver alguna vez?

KUROU: Por supuesto, te prometo que algún día volveremos a vernos ya que hay algo que quiero decirte cuando llegue ese día.

FUUKO: Fuuko, no le gusta las despedidas.

KUROU: Igual que yo. Pero entonces hagamos este día un aniversario.

FUUKO: ¿Un aniversario?

KUROU: Sí, hagamos de este día "El festival de estrellas de mar"

FUUKO: ¡Siiiii! ¡Maravilloso! Pero, ¿Qué es el festival de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: ¡Auch! Ni idea. Solo es otra de mis bromas estúpidas.

FUUKO: ¿Pero sabes? Gracias a ti pude vivir como si estuviéramos en uno.

KUROU: Sí, supongo. ¡Nos vemos!

FUUKO: ¡Nos vemos amigo raro!

KUROU: Bueno al menos ya no me dice chico raro.

_Desde ese __día__ cada uno de nosotros __tomó__ caminos diferentes y no volvimos a encontrarnos durante mucho tiempo. __Sí__, muchas cosas pasaron. __Año__s __más__ tarde, mi __tía__encontró__ un novio y al poco tiempo ellos se casaron. __P__ara no ocasionarles problemas en su nueva vida __decidí__ marcharme de su casa. __Sé__ que fue una __decisión__difícil__ para __mí__ pero era lo mejor __además__ no faltaba mucho para __cumplir la mayoría __de edad._

_Así__ que mude de esa casa y __decidí__ volver a esta ciudad rodeada por __montaña__s y caminos empinados, al lugar donde una vez mis padres vivieron, en aquella casa que estuvo abandonada por mucho tiempo._

_Y __así__ fue como __empezó__ mi nueva vida de estudiante, solo sin familiares y amigos que estuvieran cerca a mi lado. __P__ero nunca me queje de ello, solo recordaba aquellos momentos en que __viví__ junto a mi madre, los escasos recuerdos que __aún__ me quedan._

_En el instituto en el que me matricule me ofrecieron una __pequeña__ beca por reconocimiento en mis habilidades deportivas en el beisbol a pesar de haber superado mi incapacidad __después__ de aquel accidente ya __podía__ moverme como un chico normal y pude sobresalir en el beisbol._

_El __día__ de la apertura, __fue__ el __día__ que nunca olvide y cuando la vi nuevamente, la chica a la que __conocí__ ese __día__ en la playa, Fuuko Ibuki._

_P__ara __mí__ fue algo inesperado poder encontrar a mi querida amiga __después__ de tanto tiempo, era como si fuera tan solo nos __hubiéramos__ despedido ayer. Sin embargo, __sabía__ en el fondo que muchas cosas __habían__ cambiado pero __aún__así__ estaba decidido a decirle una vez por todas que ya no solo seamos simples amigos sino que quiero ser la persona que __estaría__ con ella por el resto de su vida__…_

KUROU: ¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado tiempo…! ¡Oye!

COMPAÑERA DE KUROU: Ella no te va a escuchar. Siempre para distraída y algunas veces es reservada. Nunca habla con nadie.

KUROU: Ya veo, no ha cambiado entonces. ¡Bien! Intentaré llamar su atención.

_En ese momento saque de mi bolsillo una figura de una estrella de mar y se lo __mostré__ a Fuuko._

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¡Una estrella de mar! ¡Preciosa! ¡Dámela!

KUROU: No sin antes decirme quien soy.

FUUKO: ¡Ah! ¡El chico raro de la playa!

KUROU: ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Después de encontrarnos tanto tiempo todavía sigues llamándome raro?

FUUKO: Es porque eres una persona con una existencia bastante rara.

KUROU: ¿Estas intentando provocarme?

FUUKO: ¡Ah! ¡Se hace tarde! ¡La ceremonia de apertura va a comenzar! ¡Llegare tarde!

KUROU: ¡Oye espera! ¿Aún ni siquiera vas a decirme mi nombre?

FUUKO: ¡Kintaro!

KUROU: ¡Noooo!

FUUKO: Mmmm… ¿Kojima?

KUROU: ¡Tampoco! ¡Soy Kurou!

FUUKO: No soy buena para recordar nombres y menos el de mi amigo raro.

KUROU: Aún sigues llamándome raro.

FUUKO: Bueno pero aún me agradas más que las babosas de mar.

KUROU: ¿De verdad? ¡Yeeeee! Aunque no entiendo para nada eso en qué nivel me pone.

FUUKO: Las babosas de mar me agradan un poco más, después sigues tú y de allí me gustan más las estrellas de mar así que deberías estar feliz.

KUROU: En estos momentos en la mente de Fuuko… no quiero estar en medio de las babosas y las estrellas de mar.

FUUKO: Pero jamás olvidare el día en que me regalaste aquella estrella de mar. Por eso estoy agradecida contigo. ¡Nos vemos!

KUROU: ¡No te vayas aún! Espérame por favor en la estación después de clases. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

FUUKO: ¿Es acerca de mi colección de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: ¡No!

FUUKO: ¿Es acerca de las estrellas de mar que me mostraste en la playa?

KUROU: ¡No! No es nada relacionado con las estrellas de mar. Es… digamos… más importante que eso.

FUUKO: ¿Mas importante que las estrellas de mar? ¡Estoy sorprendida! Tengo curiosidad de saberlo.

KUROU: Ahora no puedo decirlo, por eso te pido que me esperes en la estación después de clases, ¿vale?

FUUKO: Entendido, nos vemos Kurou.

KUROU: Cuídate. (Vaya, sí que resulto difícil intentar hablar con ella después de todo)

_Después__ de ello, ella se marcho hacia el lugar donde se lleva a cabo la ceremonia de apertura. __Después__ de la ceremonia, a la hora de salida estaba a punto de ir hacia la __estación__ pero algunos senpai (alumnos de curso superior) me dijeron que __debía__ conseguir algunos materiales de referencia para los nuevos cursos de este semestre, __así__ que fui a la __librería__ con ellos y debido a ello olvide que __tenía__ que estar en las __estación__después__ de las clases. __Pasó__ aproximadamente media hora de retraso y me fui obligado a correr deprisa hacia la __estación…_

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Si que se me hizo tarde, ojala ella no siga enfadada conmigo. Tuve que quedarme a conseguir material de referencia para los nuevos cursos. Espero que no se haya ido a su casa, esta vez tengo que decírselo sin importar la respuesta que me dé. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente parada allí?

VOZ DE MUJER: ¡Uyyy! ¡Qué horrible!

KUROU: ¿Fuuko? ¡Fuuko! ¿En donde estas?

VOZ DE HOMBRE: Es una tragedia.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Que raro. ¡No puedo verla por ninguna parte!

VOZ DE ANCIANA: ¡Pobre niña! Nunca pensé que esto le llegara a pasar.

_En ese momento, Kurou observaba a un oficial de __policía__comunicándose__ con su radio a la comisaria reportando el accidente._

POLICIA: Comandancia, aquí reportando un accidente ocurrido a las 2:30 de la tarde. La víctima del accidente ya fue llevada a emergencias en una ambulancia. Según su carnet de identidad, es una muchacha de primer año de instituto, la víctima es identificada como Fuuko Ibuki.

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

_Volviendo al presente, en la casa de la profesora Ibuki, ella estaba terminando de relatar __también__ la misma historia a Tomoya y Nagisa__…_

NAGISA: ¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué horrible!

KOUKO: Es verdad, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que ocurriría esta tragedia, no me habría distanciado de ella. Fuu-chan se graduó de la secundaria de esa forma, sin tener la iniciativa de conocer a otras personas. Por más que intentara decirle que no debía ser así, lo único que podía hacer era intentar alejarme de ella por un tiempo. Fue bastante doloroso, pero siempre pretendía estar ocupada. Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero siempre pretendía estar ocupada. Estoy segura que eso debió provocarle mucha soledad, pero yo esperaba que dicha soledad fuera la que la impulsara a hacer nuevos amigos en la escuela. Sin embargo, al final me equivoqué a pesar de que en el día de la apertura me dijo, que ella se esforzaría en hacer muchos amigos y que esperaba poder encontrar a Kurou una vez más.

TOMOYA: Y en su camino de regreso de la apertura tuvo ese accidente.

KOUKO: Así es. Me habría gustado poder disculparme por haber sido dura con ella durante ese tiempo, pero la persona quien más sufrió de todo esto fue Kurou.

NAGISA: ¿Qué ocurrió con Kurou después?

_Kouko __siguió__ contando la historia__…_

_Cuando Kurou fue a la estación __de trenes no dejo de llorar y la __policía__ le ayudo a llegar al hospital donde ella fue llevada a emergencias para una __operación__quirúrgica__. __C__uando me entere de la noticia fui inmediatamente al hospital con Yusuke, estaba aterrada por lo ocurrido y Kurou estaba __allí__ totalmente destrozado por el accidente de Fuuko __sintiéndose__ responsable por lo que __había__ pasado. _

_Sin embargo, lo peor fue el resultado de la __operación__, ella logro salir con vida pero quedo en estado de coma y nunca __más__ ha vuelto a despertar. __E__staba en un largo y profundo __sueño__ hasta hoy._

_Desde ese __día__ Kurou fue a visitarla al hospital todos los __días__después__ de clases, siempre velando por ella y __contándole__ muchas cosas de la escuela._

NAGISA: Eso es asombroso, a pesar de lo ocurrido se mantuvo firme por ella.

KOUKO: Te equivocas. Su comportamiento no era normal.

NAGISA: ¿Por qué?

_Kouko __siguió__ contando la historia__…_

_Kurou __sufría__ cada __día__ que pasaba estaba deprimido a pesar de que estaba __contándole__ las cosas que __él__ pasaba en la escuela, sus buenas notas, su __desempeño__ en el equipo de beisbol, los arreglos para el festival y otras cosas. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez se estaba desmoronando y eso me __dolía__ mucho saber que por culpa del infortunio de mi hermana la vida de Kurou fue arruinada. Cada vez se __transformaba__ en una __obsesión__. Una noche anterior al festival cultural Kurou llego tarde debido a los preparativos del festival escolar y nadie noto su presencia en el cuarto en el cual mi hermana __está__ hospitalizada__…_

KUROU: ¿Fuuko, sabes? Mañana será el festival escolar. Es verdad, te prometí llevar a un festival cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar. Quieres ir, ¿no? ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Es muy tarde, tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana. Ya veo, estaría mal si nos perdiéramos otro festival. Entiendo, si eso es lo que quieres… vamos… juntos…

_Mientras tanto, yo estaba hablando con la doctora a cargo de Fuuko__…_

DOCTORA: No, Sakagami no lo he visto hoy.

KOUKO: Ya veo. Como viene todos los días a visitarla estaba muy preocupada por él.

DOCTORA: La hora de visita ha terminado por hoy, por eso, si viene sería para mañana. ¿Es algo urgente?

KOUKO: No, solo preguntaba por él eso es todo.

DOCTORA: Pobre chico seguramente esto debe ser un terrible golpe para él.

KOUKO: Dígame, ¿cree que Fuu-chan tendrá alguna esperanza para que recobre la conciencia?

DOCTORA: No sabría decirlo. Aunque su condición aún no es grave, es posible tener la certeza que quizá en algunos días tengamos mejores resultados pero esto no se sabe si puede durar semanas, meses, días o incluso años. Aún no hemos podido determinar la real causa de su estado pero estaré al pendiente por si hay algún resultado.

_En ese momento, escuche un __escándalo__ afuera de la oficina de la doctora__…_

DOCTOR: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

ENFERMERA: ¡Alguien deténganlo! ¡Llevarse al paciente sin permiso…!

KUROU: ¡No interfieran! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Fuuko ha dicho que quiere ir al festival! ¡Fuera de mi camino!

_Cuando llegamos vi que Kurou estaba llevando en sus brazos a mi hermana, __había__ perdido la __razón__ de __sí__ mismo en ese momento._

KUROU: Si no vamos… si no nos damos prisa… ¡Nos perderemos el festival escolar!

¡Déjenme ir!

DOCTORA: ¡Sakagami!

KUROU: ¡Se lo prometí! ¡Le hice una promesa! ¡Fuera de mi camino!

_La doctora, enfadada, le da una cachetada a Kurou__…_

DOCTORA: ¡Piensa en lo que estás diciendo! ¡Aún si vas con ella, no podrá ver nada! ¡Deberías saber eso mejor que nadie! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

_Lo __único__ que __podía__ ver en ese momento fue la cruel realidad que destrozaba por completo la vida de Kurou quien __quería__ mucho a mi hermana y no dejaba de llorar al no poder aceptar esta triste y dolorosa __situación__. __F__ue entonces cuando __decidí__ hablar en serio con __él__ y tome una __decisión__ por el bien de Kurou y mi hermana pensando que ella ya no __despertaría__ y que las cosas __seguirían__ empeorando para __él__ cada vez __más__._

KOUKO: Sakagami-kun, entiendo lo que sientes por mi hermana pero… sinceramente me duele mucho verte de esta forma. Tú eres un chico muy bueno y tienes un futuro por delante así que te pido por favor, no vuelvas a visitar a mi hermana nunca más.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

KOUKO: Entiéndelo, es por tu propio bien. Por favor, Sakagami no vengas a visitar a Fuu-chan jamás.

_Kurou __tenía__ las esperanzas de que __algún __día__ Fuu-chan se __recuperara__, pero ese sentimiento lo destrozaba por dentro cada __día__. Estaba muy preocupada por __él__ y no __quería__ que por culpa de ello arruinara su futuro por ello le __prohibí__ visitarla. Sin embargo, ese acontecimiento dejo completamente destrozado el __corazón__ de Kurou. Incluso __después__ de ello, __él __siguió__ observando desde lejos la __habitación__ del hospital donde mi hermana se encuentra internada y __allí __pensó__ que no __molestaría__ a nadie si la ve desde esa distancia. __E__sa fue una __época__ bastante dura para Kurou, Yusuke y para __mí__._

NAGISA: ¡Snif! ¡Buuuuuuu! ¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo evitar contener las lágrimas!

TOMOYA: Jamás pensé que Kurou habría vivido una historia incluso más trágica que la mía y Sunohara juntos.

KOUKO: Pero creo que Kurou pudo manejar bien la situación conforme pasaba el tiempo aunque el todavía no puede olvidar ese terrible dolor que siempre lo atormenta.

TOMOYA: Muchas gracias por contarnos esta historia, al menos ya tenemos una idea clara de lo que le sucede a Kurou en estos momentos.

KOUKO: Es bueno saber que Kurou tiene amigos tan amables y comprensibles como ustedes dos. Estoy segura que si consiguen abrirle su corazón podrán ayudarlo a superar su dolor.

NAGISA: Es verdad. Tenemos que ser fuertes para ayudar a nuestro amigo pero no puedo dejar de llorar.

TOMOYA: Descuida, puedes llorar tranquila si así lo deseas.

KOUKO: Además Nagisa-chan luce adorable cuando comienza a llorar, ¿no crees Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Este… bueno… yo…

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeh? Eso no es verdad. Usted es más hermosa profesora Ibuki.

KOUKO: Nagisa-chan, Okazaki-kun, ayuden a Kurou en todo lo que puedan, ¿vale?

TOMOYA: Así lo haremos.

_En ese momento, mientras caminaban __alejándose__ de la casa de Kurou, Kyou y Sunohara caminan conversando sobre donde puede estar Kurou en estos momentos__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Estás segura que esa era su casa?

KYOU: Eso es lo que está escrito en esta dirección que nos dieron pero parece que no hay nadie en la casa. Esperaba que alguien nos dijera en donde podemos encontrar a Kurou.

SUNOHARA: Y yo pensaba que ese tipo vivía en un pequeño cuarto así como yo. Definitivamente ese tipo está lleno de muchas sorpresas.

KYOU: Deja de hablar de eso. Lo más importante es hallar a Kurou.

SUNOHARA: Pues no tengo ni idea. ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a tu hermana? Seguramente ya habrá averiguado algo.

KYOU: Es verdad. Mmmm… pero para ir a mi casa no hay bus por aquí. Tendría que tomar uno en la estación.

SUNOHARA: Pues de aquí la estación esta cerca.

KYOU: ¿En serio?

SUNOHARA: Sí, yo conozco esta parte de la ciudad así que no hay pierde.

KYOU: Más te vale porque sino, me encargare de que te quedes perdido para siempre.

SUNOHARA: Vale, vale. (Si no encontramos a Kurou me va a hacer pedazos.)

_Mientras tanto en la __estación__ de buses, Kurou sigue relatando su historia a Ryou._

RYOU: ¡Eso es terrible! Debió ser muy duro para ti.

KUROU: Lo fue. Fueron momentos muy difíciles para mí en aquel entonces.

_Después__ del incidente visite el hospital muchas veces pero fue muy doloroso para __mí__. Por ello, Kouko me __pidió__ que no fuera a ver a su hermana. Desafortunadamente eso __creó un __profundo __vacío__ en mi __corazón__. Si no le hubiera pedido que fuera a la __estación__ o que hubiese podido llegar a tiempo a reunirme con ella, esto __jamás__habría__ pasado._

_Lamentablemente este hecho llevo a consecuencias __trágicas__ en especial, en la escuela._

_Recuerdo el __día__ en que deje para siempre el club de beisbol__…_

ESTUDIANTE #1: Vaya, si que tuvimos una práctica muy difícil hoy.

ESTUDIANTE #2: Con las exigencias del entrenamiento es porque se acerca la temporada inter-escolar. Por cierto, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakagami hoy? No ha jugado en todo el partido. Solo está ahí sentado en la banca.

ESTUDIANTE #1: No sé. Me cuentan por ahí que una chica de primero tuvo un accidente.

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo así?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Dicen que fue atropellada por un auto que se dio a la fuga. Que torpe es esa chica, ¿no crees?

_Enseguida Kurou quien escucha el comentario se levanta y le agarra por el cuello violentamente al jugador de su club__…_

KUROU: ¡RETIRA LO QUE HAS DICHO MALNACIDO!

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¡Argh! ¡Socorroooooo!

KUROU: ¡RETIRALO!

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¡Sakagami! ¡Cálmate por favor!

KUROU: ¡TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO!

_Ese __día__ golpee salvajemente a todos sin piedad. __P__ensaba que ninguno de ellos era capaz de entender lo que realmente __sucedió__ ese __día__ y lo tomaba como una simple burla. __E__so me hizo enfurecer tanto que los golpee sin piedad._

_El entrenador a cargo del club se molesto conmigo por mi hostilidad hacia los otros jugadores__…_

ENTRENADOR: ¿Qué te has creído Sakagami? ¿Acaso piensas obligar a todos a la fuerza? Esa no es la clase de actitud que…

KUROU: ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?

ENTRENADOR: Solo por esta vez pasare por alto este incidente pero si vuelves a hacer otra de tus atrocidades te echare del equipo y serás suspendido de la escuela, ¿oíste?

KUROU: No hace falta. ¡No pienso seguir con este grupo de perdedores!

ENTRENADOR: ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: ¡Me marcho de aquí!

ENTRENADOR: ¡Sakagami! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Vuelve aquí!

_Después__ de ello, __abandoné__ la escuela indefinidamente y __comencé__ a vagar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sin tener un lugar a donde volver, sin un sitio especial al que todos llaman hogar camine sin rumbo fijo golpeando a cualquier pandillero o delincuente que se me cruzara por el camino con tal de calmar mi dolor. __P__ero mientras __más__ luchaba, __más__ aumentaba el dolor. __M__e __había__ convertido en una bestia a la cual no teme a la muerte._

_No me importaba contra quien luchaba yo siempre lo __hacía__ con todas mis fuerzas sin resignarme. __C__on el tiempo era temido por los pandilleros y delincuentes de la zona y algunos comenzaron a llamarme __"__La mano de oro__"__. __U__na bestia sin __corazón__ con unas manos invencibles capaz de derribar una puerta con un solo golpe._

_Había__ olvidado por completo mi __razón__ de vivir y lo __único__ que me importaba era luchar contra cualquiera que se atraviese en mi camino sin importar las heridas, los golpes o las crueles amenazas de mis oponentes._

_Sin embargo, cuando __pensé__ que ese __sería__ el final que le esperaba a un chico como yo, __sucedió__ algo que cambio por completo mi vida para siempre. __M__ientras vagaba por las calles __más__ tenebrosas de la ciudad me __encontré__ con la persona que __cambiaría__ por completo mi vida._

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Así que eres tú el que está golpeando a cualquier pandillero que cruza por este barrio, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Grrrrr!

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Tú no eres un delincuente como los demás. Tu mirada está completamente llena de furia, odio y sufrimiento.

KUROU: ¡Lárgate si no quieres ser destruido!

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Lo siento, pero seré yo quien me interponga en tu camino. No puedo dejar que alguien como tú se convierta en una amenaza para los demás, prepárate.

_Fue una lucha intensa, lance varios golpes contra el misterioso chico de cabello rubio pero lograba esquivarlos y bloquearlos con facilidad; nunca __había__ enfrentado a alguien __así__. __D__e todos los oponentes que __había__ enfrentado este __tenía__ una mirada __fría__ y tranquila como si no estuviera furioso o tuviera __algún__ odio contra __mí__. __E__ra totalmente distinto a los __demás__, con su mirada __fría__ y calculadora adivino mis movimientos y con una gran fuerza me derroto en ese combate. __F__ue mi primera derrota que __había__ tenido a lo largo de estos __días __trágicos__, nunca imagine que alguien pudiera vencerme con tanta facilidad._

_Me encontraba tendido en el suelo y sin fuerzas __quejándome__ de mi derrota__…_

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Argh! ¿Cómo es posible… que… yo… sea vencido…? ¡Cof! ¡Cof! … ante un blandengue como tú…

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Tú solo luchas empleando ciegamente tu odio y furia contra otros pero para vencer en una pelea se requiere algo de mucha más importancia que eso.

KUROU: ¿Algo más importante?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Así es, pero eso solo lo descubrirás cuando te deshagas de ese sufrimiento que te tiene atado.

KUROU: No esperaba que alguien pudiera vencerme de ese modo… ¡Jajaja! Bien, entonces mátame de una vez. Es lo único que queda por hacer.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: No pienso hacer eso y mucho menos a una persona que ya no desea vivir. En esta vida existen muchas cosas que valen la pena por vivir. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Estoy seguro que podrás encontrar ese significado si vienes conmigo.

KUROU: Para mí la vida ya no tiene ningún significado. ¿Qué puede esperarse de alguien que lo ha perdido todo?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: No eres el único que ha perdido muchas cosas valiosas en su vida. Existen personas como tú que llevan ese sufrimiento y son capaces de hallar un significado para ellos en su vida. Vamos, sígueme.

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, esa persona me __tendió__ su mano y sin dudar, __decidí__ seguirlo. __A__quel chico que __aparentaba no ser un sujeto bastante fuerte, en realidad tenía __gran habilidad en las peleas y a diferencia que con los sujetos que he enfrentado esa persona hallo una __razón__ para seguir adelante en esta vida miserable. __E__se misterioso chico de cabello rubio era el __líder__ de una pandilla, como si prefieres llamar, conformada por chicos incomprendidos por sus padres, __jóvenes__ abandonados, con problemas familiares, __económicos__ entre otras cosas que no son reconocidos por la sociedad. __E__sas personas fueron las que me tendieron su mano y __comprendí__ que __habían__ personas que me necesitaban al igual que yo los necesitaba a ellos y que nunca estas solo ya que ellos siempre __estarán__ dispuestos a ayudar a cualquiera que los necesite._

_Con el tiempo llegamos a ser como una especie de familia, yo entrenaba a diario al lado de mi nuevo amigo y mentor. Sin embargo, no todo se trataba de peleas y cosas por el estilo. __N__osotros __también__ nos __dedicábamos__ a ayudar a personas en apuros como el caso de aquella __señora__ que se le fue el __pequeño__ coche donde llevaba a su __bebé__ y __de cómo__ mi amigo arriesgo su vida para salvar al __bebé__ o en el caso de Sudou uno de los chicos de la pandilla que ayudo a una anciana perdida a llegar a su destino._

_Nunca olvidare las palabras que __él__ me dijo aquel __día__ mientras terminamos de entrenar artes marciales__…_

KUROU: Gracias por estos días de duro entrenamiento. De alguna manera me siento más aliviado cada día.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: No, no es nada. Además es muy divertido tener a un compañero de entrenamiento como tú.

KUROU: Dime, ¿alguna vez has perdido a alguien que aprecias mucho?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: No exactamente pero podría decirse que sí desde mi punto de vista. Seguramente debe ser extremadamente doloroso si eso sucediera en verdad.

KUROU: A mí ya me ha ocurrido más de una vez. Lo peor es que no soy capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Kurou, nunca digas que no puedes hacer nada por nadie. Siempre existe algo que puedes hacer por más pequeño que sea, por menos valor que posea, si tienes al menos un poco de fe y confianza en ti mismo podrás lograr que esa persona sea feliz. Nunca olvides esto.

_Aquel __día__ mientras regresaba con los muchachos de la ciudad vecina a terminar un encargo que nos __pidió__ una __señora__ del barrio en entregar algo para un familiar que vive en la ciudad vecina, pasamos por casualidad cerca del hospital donde Fuuko __todavía__ permanece en coma y enseguida __recordé__ en lo __estúpido__ que __había__ sido al no darme cuenta que esa persona __todavía__ sigue con vida esperando por __mí__. Y fue cuando tome una fuerte y firme __decisión__ un __año __después__ de dicha tragedia__…_

SUDOU: En verdad, ¿tienes que irte?

KENTA: Este barrio no será lo mismo sin ti.

KUROU: Lo sé. Pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer y he decidido hacerlo por esa persona.

SUDOU: ¿Eh? No entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

KUROU: Lo he pensado bien y he decidido volver al instituto a seguir estudiando y dar lo mejor de mí.

KENTA: ¿Qué? Pero si tú odias ese instituto.

KUROU: Es verdad. Pero solo eso era porque siempre me traía recuerdos tristes y dolorosos. No obstante, hay una persona que me necesita y debo cumplir la promesa que le hice hace tiempo. Por ello, pienso estudiar mucho y me convertiré en doctor. Sé que algún día encontraré la manera de que ella despierte y pueda presentársela a todos ustedes.

SUDOU: ¡Jajaja! Bueno, que podemos decir. Estamos contigo amigo, te extrañaremos.

_Mientras me iba __despidiéndome__ de todos mis amigos que hice en la pandilla fui __alejándome__ del barrio y empezar mi nuevo viaje. __E__n ese momento, me __encontré__ con mi buen amigo al cual le debo __él__ haberme salvado de aquel sufrimiento__…_

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Ya veo, así que te marchas.

KUROU: Así es.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Bueno, no pienso detenerte de ningún modo. Además estoy seguro que has hecho la decisión correcta.

KUROU: Sí, muchas gracias por el tiempo que compartiste conmigo y con todos tus amigos.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Descuida, además recuerda que si no tienes un lugar donde ir nosotros estaremos recibiéndote con los brazos abiertos.

KUROU: Gracias, ahora me despido.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen algún día.

KUROU: Eso espero.

_Y __así__, con un nuevo __espíritu__ y una nueva meta en mi vida __decidí__ empezar de nuevo mi vida en este punto y __volví__ al hogar que una vez abandone y __empecé__ nuevamente mi vida solitaria pero esta vez __había__ algo diferente, esta vez ya no me __sentía__ abatido. __A__quellos sentimientos de sufrimiento y culpabilidad se __habían__ desvanecido con el tiempo y una vez __más__ regrese a la escuela que una vez __dejé__ a causa de mi __egoísmo__ y odio hacia los __demás__ y a __mí__ mismo. A pesar de que __había__ dejado el club de beisbol __comencé__ a estudiar mucho y __comencé__ a interactuar mejor con las personas. Con el tiempo la imagen que __tenía__ la gente de la escuela en mi cambio totalmente y __así__ me __convertí__ en una persona que era aceptada y respetada por todos aunque eso solo era el principio del camino que __había__ escogido. Sin embargo, debido a esos cambios de alguna manera lo olvide todo y la __razón__ por la que lo __hacía__. __E__s verdad, al final me olvide por completo de Fuuko y de todas las personas que __había__ conocido a lo largo de mi vida y de manera __egoísta__ borre el pasado que __había__ vivido__…_

_Volviendo al presente, Ryou comienza a llorar al escuchar el final del relato que Kurou cuenta acerca de su vida__…_

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¡Fujibayashi! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Hice algo que la molestara?

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Snif! No es nada de eso. Es que lo que me acabas de contar es tan triste, ¿por qué nunca quisiste contármelo?

KUROU: No podía decirlo, ya que no quería que alguien compartiera mi dolor.

RYOU: Pero si tú te marchas ahora, mucha gente se pondrá muy triste.

KUROU: No es verdad, no le importo a nadie, solo por tener algo de popularidad no quiere decir que esa gente realmente se preocupe por mí. Con el tiempo, se olvidaran de mí y…

RYOU: Pues yo no pienso olvidarte porque eres una persona maravillosa.

KUROU: ¿Por qué lo dices?

RYOU: Porque eres una persona muy amable con los demás y por lo que me has contado pienso que es admirable que hayas podido mantenerte firme por esa persona durante todo ese tiempo. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Disculpa si estoy diciendo cosas raras.

_Kurou de repente le da un abrazo a Ryou mientras intenta contener las __lágrimas__ para no llorar en frente de ella._

KUROU: No esperaba que alguien me dijera las palabras que necesitaba oír. ¡Muchas gracias Fujibayashi!

RYOU: Kurou…

_Mientras Kurou y Ryou __permanecían__ abrazados, su hermana Kyou se encuentra en la __estación__ con Sunohara buscando el bus que la __llevaría__ a su casa y es cuando ella observa la escena en la que ellos dos __están__ abrazados__…_

KYOU: (Pero, ¿qué es lo que veo? ¡Increible!)

SUNOHARA: Oye Kyou, ¿Cuál es el bus que tenemos que tomar?

KYOU: Olvídalo. El bus ya salió hace unos momentos.

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad?

KYOU: Además dudo que Ryou haya averiguado algo sobre él así que mejor me regreso caminando, ¿por qué no regresas a tu casa? Seguramente él pasara por allí ya que siempre lo hace, ¿no?

SUNOHARA: Es posible pero…

KYOU: ¡Que te vayas de una vez!

SUNOHARA: ¡Esta bien! Tch, realmente no entiendo a esta chica.

KYOU: (Bien hecho Ryou. ¿No es grandioso? Tu oportunidad ha llegado.)

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

COMPAÑERA DE CLASES: Sakagami, lo extrañamos muchísimo. ¡Qué alegría verlo de vuelta!

KUROU: Lamento haberlos hecho preocupar.

TOMOYA: ¿No quieres ir con nosotros a ayudar a Fuuko?

KUROU: Disculpa pero ahora no creo que sea el momento adecuado para verla.

NAGISA: ¿Por qué esta evitando a Fuuko a propósito?

KUROU: Debe existir algo que pueda hacer por ella.

KOUKO: Lamentablemente no hemos podido reservar algún lugar para realizar la boda. Tendremos que esperar para otra oportunidad.

KUROU: ¡Eso es! Ya sé cómo puedo ayudarla.

PROF. KOUMURA: Ya veo, ¿quieres que la ceremonia se realice en nuestra escuela?

NAGISA: ¿No estás contenta Fuu-chan?

PROX. CAPITULO: Capitulo 12: Tiempo de reconciliación. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	12. Capitulo 12: Tiempo de reconciliacion

**CAPITULO 12: Tiempo de reconciliación**

_Al __día__ siguiente en el instituto, todos, en especial las chicas, quedan emocionados al ver a la persona que llega al __salón__ de clases__…_

COMPAÑERA DE CLASES #1: ¡Oh! ¡Es Sakagami!

COMPAÑERA DE CLASES #2: Sakagami, lo extrañamos muchísimo. ¡Qué alegría verlo de vuelta!

KUROU: ¡Gracias! Lamento haberlos hecho preocupar.

COMPAÑERA DE CLASES #3: ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

COMPAÑERA DE CLASES #1: Durante estos días se le veía muy mal y estábamos todas muy preocupadas por usted.

KUROU: No se preocupen, ya me encuentro mejor. Les agradezco su preocupación.

COMPAÑERA DE CLASES #3: ¡Ah! La sonrisa de Sakagami es tan hermosa ahora.

COMPAÑERA DE CLASES #1: No hay duda.

COMPAÑERA DE CLASES #2: ¡Ay! Pero no entiendo porque él se junta con esos dos delincuentes.

COMPAÑERA DE CLASES #4: Bueno, Okazaki no es un mal tipo aunque Sunohara es un perfecto idiota.

_Desde ese __día__, mi forma de ser cambio completamente. __Dejé__ de ser una persona que siempre se lamentaba __quejándose__ de su suerte y me __convertí__ en una persona capaz de poder __sonreír__ junto a las personas que me aprecian. Todo esto fue gracias a las dulces palabras de una persona que pudo sanar mi __corazón__ destrozado._

KUROU: ¡Hola chicos!

TOMOYA &amp; SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou!

TOMOYA: Pensamos que ya no volverías más a la escuela.

SUNOHARA: Kyou Fujibayashi y yo estuvimos buscándote en varios sitios pero no pudimos encontrarte.

KUROU: Lo sé, han sucedido muchas cosas pero ahora ya me encuentro mejor.

TOMOYA: ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

KUROU: Bueno, solo puedo decir que fui rescatado por un bello ángel.

TOMOYA &amp; SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Si me disculpan tengo que hablar con el profesor antes que llegue al salón.

_Kurou se retira del __salón__ para hablar a solas con su profesor tutor__…_

PROFESOR: ¡Ah! Sakagami, es bueno verte de vuelta por aquí escuché que estabas enfermo o algo así.

KUROU: Por cierto profesor, quiero disculparme por lo de aquella carta.

PROFESOR: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿No recibió una carta esta mañana?

PROFESOR: No, solo he recibido el cuaderno que Fujibayashi vino a devolverme. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

KUROU: ¡Ah! Esteee… por nada. Sera mejor que vuelva al salón.

PROFESOR: Sakagami.

KUROU: ¿Sí?

PROFESOR: Respecto a lo que hemos hablado sobre tu futuro…

KUROU: Esto… ¿podría darme más tiempo para pensarlo? Todavía necesito aclarar ciertas cosas.

PROFESOR: Por supuesto, estas cosas necesitan tiempo para resolverse.

_Momentos __después__, en el descanso__…_

TOMOYA: Dime, ¿te sientes bien ahora?

KUROU: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

TOMOYA: Me entere por medio de la profesora Ibuki sobre lo que te ocurrió hace tres años.

KUROU: Ya veo, así que te lo ha contado. Descuida, no es necesario que te preocupes más por mí.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? A Fuuko le dará gusto verte y poder ayudarla a repartir…

KUROU: No. Ahora no es el momento adecuado para poder verla.

TOMOYA: Pero…

KUROU: Lamentablemente no soy capaz de poder verla directamente a los ojos. Aún no puedo olvidar las cosas horribles que le he hecho. Por alguna razón ella se encuentra aquí ahora y hasta que no pueda descubrir la manera de poder disculparme con ella es mejor mantener las distancias, espero que lo entiendas.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: Okazaki, se los encargo mucho. Dile a Furukawa que cuiden de Fuuko hasta que las cosas mejoren.

TOMOYA: Así lo haremos.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, Tomoya se __reúne__ con Fuuko y Nagisa para ayudarles a repartir las esculturas__…_

NAGISA: Ya veo. Entonces Sakagami no piensa reunirse con Fuuko.

TOMOYA: Creo que todavía siente el temor a ser odiado por ella si le cuenta la verdad de lo ocurrido.

NAGISA: Pero Fuu-chan luce más y más animada ahora que Kurou ha vuelto a la escuela.

TOMOYA: Apuesto a que sería un final feliz para todos si ella despertara.

NAGISA: Tengo la esperanza de que eso sucederá muy pronto. Entonces Fuu-chan podrá ir a la boda de la profesora Ibuki y también Kurou y ella podrán reconciliarse.

TOMOYA: Aunque lo extraño es que hay algunas personas que ignoran a Fuuko como si no la hubiese visto. ¡Es cierto! Todavía hay una persona a la que probablemente acepte uno.

_Entonces Tomoya y sus amigos van a la biblioteca para ver a la amiga __más__ cercana de Kurou, Kotomi Ichinose._

TOMOYA: ¡Kotomi, Kotomi, Kotomi! ¡Haznos caso! ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo hace Kurou para que le preste total atención? ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Las palabras mágicas que Kurou me enseñó. ¡Kotomi-chan!

_Tras escuchar las palabras de Tomoya, Kotomi deja de leer su libro y voltea para ver a Tomoya, Fuuko y Nagisa que __están__ a su lado__…_

KOTOMI: ¡Ah! Tomoya-kun.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué solo nos hace caso cuando la llamo así?

FUUKO: ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

TOMOYA: Ninguna pero Kurou sí. Podría decirse que es su prometida.

KOTOMI: ¡Oh! ¡Asombroso!

FUUKO: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Fuuko está totalmente impactada!

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki! ¡No digas mentiras! No le hagas caso Fuu-chan, ella es solo una amiga de la infancia de Kurou.

KOTOMI: Nagisa-chan lamento no haber podido ir al club últimamente he estado preparándome para el examen nacional.

NAGISA: No te preocupes, además hemos dejado por un tiempo las actividades del club.

TOMOYA: ¿Quién es ella?

FUUKO: Vine a darte esto. Si no es mucha molestia, acéptalo.

KOTOMI: ¿Es una abusiva?

TOMOYA: No te está molestando, quiere dártelo como un obsequio.

KOTOMI: ¿Regalo?

FUUKO: Sí, y si pudieses ven por favor a celebrar la boda de mi hermana.

KOTOMI: ¿Una estrella?

TOMOYA: No, es una estrella de mar.

KOTOMI: ¿Una estrella de mar? El nombre científico sería "Asterias amurensis". Invertebrado, equinodermo. Un animal acuático carnívoro que vive en algunas zonas de las costas del mar. ¿A esa estrella de mar te refieres?

FUUKO: ¡Wah! ¡Increíble Okazaki! ¡Esta persona sabe mucho más de las estrellas de mar que yo!

TOMOYA: Sí, era de esperarse de una chica genio.

KOTOMI: Pero no estoy muy familiarizada con animales.

FUUKO: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Quiero que alguien como tú acepte esto! Por favor acéptalo.

_Kotomi recibe el regalo de Fuuko y queda agradecida por ello._

_Momentos __después__, los tres salen de la biblioteca para no __interrumpir__ a Kotomi y un rato __después__ Nagisa va por un momento a su __salón__ mientras que Fuuko y Tomoya __continúan__ con la __misión__ que ella tiene planeado cumplir._

FUUKO: Me alegro que le haya gustado.

TOMOYA: Quizás ustedes dos se lleven demasiado bien. Ya que las dos son igual de distraídas y torpes. ¡Jajaja!

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko no es torpe! ¡Yo soy más tenaz y hábil que tú!

TOMOYA: Vaya, hasta que lo dijiste. ¿Qué te parece una competencia para ver si lo que dices es cierto?

FUUKO: De acuerdo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola chicos! Parece que ustedes dos se están llevando bien hoy.

FUUKO: ¡No nos llevamos para nada bien!

TOMOYA: ¡Exacto! Estamos a punto de iniciar una batalla.

FUUKO: Tanto Okazaki como Sunohara no deberían hacer nada que me moleste o de lo contrario, les pasará algo terrible.

SUNOHARA: ¿En serio? Dime, ¿qué pasará? ¿Me vas a lanzar tu shuriken? ¡Jajaja!

_En eso Fuuko se enoja y se arrima un poco __más__ hacia las escaleras y da un __pequeño __silbido__._

SUNOHARA: ¿Heh? ¡No pasó nada!

_Justo cuando Sunohara termina de hablar un grupo numeroso de estudiantes seguidores de Fuuko se lanzan hacia Sunohara __llevándoselo__ a la fuerza__…_

ESTUDIANTES: ¡Protejan a Fuuko-chan!

SUNOHARA: ¡WAAAAAAAH! ¡OKAZAKI! ¡SOCORROOOOOO!

TOMOYA: ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?

FUUKO: Ni idea.

_En ello, Nagisa viene a reunirse con Fuuko y Tomoya tras escuchar el tumulto de hace un momento__…_

NAGISA: Okazaki, ¿me perdí de algo?

TOMOYA: Nada en realidad, solo Sunohara haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

NAGISA: ¿Huh?

_Esa tarde, todos se preparan para salir y Kurou le da las gracias a Ryou por haberle ayudado. Momentos __después__, __él__ se dirige hacia la casa de la profesora Ibuki para visitarla. En ello, Kurou la encuentra regando el __jardín__ de su casa como siempre__…_

KUROU: Siento la intromisión, profesora Ibuki.

KOUKO: ¡Sakagami! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

KUROU: Lamento las molestias que le he ocasionado todos estos años.

KOUKO: No, no te preocupes. Yo también lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir mucho en estos tres años del accidente.

KUROU: Descuide, mis amigos me han ayudado mucho, aunque lamento que ellos hayan venido a molestarla.

KOUKO: No, de ninguna manera. Son unas personas muy amables, en especial Nagisa-chan.

KUROU: Por cierto, hay algo muy importante que quisiera preguntarle.

KOUKO: Dime.

KUROU: Su decisión sobre casarse no ha cambiado, ¿verdad? Escuche que usted tenía muchas dudas al respecto.

KOUKO: Ya veo, así que eso te preocupo bastante y viniste a asegurarte, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Así es.

KOUKO: No te preocupes, ya hable de ello con Yusuke.

KUROU: Entiendo.

KOUKO: Sin embargo, no hemos podido reservar un salón para la ceremonia. Parece que este año todos los sitios están reservados. Por ello, creo que la ceremonia de matrimonio tomará en algún lugar en el futuro. Supongo que hay demasiada gente feliz, ¿no?

KUROU: Ya veo.

KOUKO: Me habría gustado al menos poder realizar la ceremonia con los alumnos y profesores de la escuela donde una vez enseñe pero eso creo que sería pedir demasiado.

KUROU: Por cierto, hay algo más que le quisiera preguntar.

KOUKO: Dime.

KUROU: Fuuko… ¿Qué pensaba ella acerca de mí? ¿Fui una molestia para ella?

KOUKO: No, ella siempre hablaba mucho de ti.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KOUKO: Para ella fuiste su único amigo al cual ella podía expresarse. Ella nunca fue buena haciendo amigos pero tú la ayudaste a superar ese temor aquella vez. Por ello, el día del accidente antes de ir a la escuela me dijo que ella haría amigos y esperaba poder encontrarte algún día.

KUROU: Entiendo.

KOUKO: Lamento que tengas recuerdos tan tristes de ella.

KUROU: Descuide, si sigo lamentándome solo estaría haciéndola sentir mal si me viera como estuve hace tres años después del accidente. Disculpe mi intromisión tan repentina.

KOUKO: No te preocupes, fue un placer verte de nuevo. Puedo ver que has madurado mucho.

KUROU: Gracias y por favor siga cuidándola como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

_Al __día__ siguiente, Tomoya y Nagisa __están__ sentados juntos conversando sobre la __situación__ mientras Fuuko sale a repartir sus esculturas a varios estudiantes del instituto__…_

NAGISA: La profesora Ibuki debe creer que Fuu-chan sigue durmiendo y se encuentra sola.

TOMOYA: Es solo hasta que Fuuko despierte. Una vez sea dada de alta del hospital y regrese a la escuela. Su hermana sabrá que ella tiene muchos amigos en la escuela.

NAGISA: Lo que me alivia es que Kurou haya vuelto a la escuela.

KUROU: ¿Hablaban de mí?

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! Vaya sorpresa nos has dado.

KUROU: Así que pasándola bien juntos a solas, ¿eh?

TOMOYA: ¡Nada de eso! Estábamos preocupados por Fuuko y por ti.

KUROU: Lo sé. Pero ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.

NAGISA: Sakagami, pienso que ahora es una buena oportunidad para que puedas hablar con Fuu-chan; estoy segura que se emocionara mucho poder…

KUROU: No, ahora no es el momento apropiado como le mencione a Okazaki. Además no he venido por ella, sino por ustedes.

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes a solas un momento?

NAGISA: Claro.

_Nagisa se dirige hacia donde esta Fuuko y le dice que no se aleje mucho y que los espere un rato mientras ellos tienen que hablar un momento con Kurou a solas en el cuarto del club de teatro sin darse cuenta que Sunohara se ha colado __también__ a la __conversación__._

KUROU: Lamento molestarlos así de repente.

TOMOYA: Descuida, de todos modos así podemos hablar más tranquilo.

KUROU: ¿Y cómo van respecto al reparto de esos regalos?

TOMOYA: Pues el número de gentes aceptándolas van en aumento. Y como la mayoría creen que Fuuko ha sido dada de alta del hospital, el rumor del fantasma también ha desaparecido.

KUROU: Esas son buenas noticias para mis oídos.

SUNOHARA: ¿Dada de alta del hospital? ¿De quién hablas?

KUROU: Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

SUNOHARA: Vamos Kurou, no digas algo tan cruel. Todo lo que quiero hacer es ver a mi amada Nagisa-chan.

TOMOYA: Sí claro.

NAGISA: Mu… ¡muchas gracias! Pero creo que una persona más adecuada para ti aparecerá.

SUNOHARA: ¡FUI RECHAZADO INSTANTANEAMENTEEEEEEE!

KUROU: Pobre idiota. Me parece una estupidez intentando ligar con una chica que ama a otra persona.

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a mí?

KUROU: ¿Acaso hay otra chica bonita por aquí?

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?

TOMOYA: Esto… ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Cambiando de tema, ¿no había algo importante que tenías que decirnos Kurou?

KUROU: Es verdad, ayer hable con Kouko cuando fui de visita.

NAGISA: ¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?

KUROU: Hablamos sobre muchas cosas y le pregunte acerca de su decisión de casarse.

TOMOYA: ¿Lograste animarla?

KUROU: Sí, aunque ella todavía no ha podido reservar un salón de ceremonias para la boda. Bueno, al menos es bueno saber que su compromiso no será cancelado.

TOMOYA: Entiendo.

NAGISA: ¿No te parece una buena idea hablarle sobre esto con Fuu-chan?

KUROU: No, no quisiera preocuparla más con los problemas que ella tiene. ¡Rayos! ¡Como me gustaría poder hacer algo por ella! Si hubiera alguna forma de que ella sea siempre feliz, así tal vez podría perdonarme por lo ocurrido ese día.

SUNOHARA: No sé lo que está ocurriendo pero déjame decirte que no ganaras nada deprimiéndote de esa forma, pero nunca digas que no puedes hacer nada por nadie. Siempre existe algo que puedes hacer por más pequeño que sea, por menos valor que posea, si tienes al menos un poco de fe y confianza en ti mismo podrás lograr que esa persona sea feliz.

TOMOYA: Sunohara…

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Recuerdo que alguien exactamente me dijo esas palabras hace algún tiempo; me recuerdas mucho a ese sujeto. Sin embargo, tienes razón. Aún no puedo darme por vencido, si Fuuko está aquí por alguna razón es para que su deseo se haga realidad. ¡Un momento! ¡Su deseo! ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Mi deseo… es por eso que ella esta…! ¡Sunohara por primera vez le diste al clavo!

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: Tengo que irme. Ustedes ayuden a Fuuko en lo más que puedan, ¿vale?

_Mientras Kurou se marcha del __salón__rápidamente__ Fuuko quien estaba escondida espiando la __conversación__ que tuvo Kurou con sus amigos, entra al __salón__tímidamente__._

NAGISA: ¿Fuu-chan?

SUNOHARA: Vamos pasa, ¿por qué estas asustada?

TOMOYA: ¿Lo viste todo verdad?

_Luego de un rato, Fuuko decide sentarse al lado de Tomoya y los __demás__ aunque estaba triste por lo que escucho hace un momento__…_

FUUKO: Todo es mi culpa.

NAGISA: ¡Eso no es verdad Fuu-chan! Kurou solo estaba…

FUUKO: Nunca pensé que a pesar de su carácter amable y algo raro… todo este tiempo el estaba sufriendo por mí… y yo lo único en que pensaba era en ayudar a mi hermana. Había olvidado completamente de él.

TOMOYA: Es el mismo caso pero a la inversa.

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

FUUKO: Pero yo solo quería que todos fueran felices y que pudieran celebrar todos juntos la boda de mi hermana sin darme cuenta de que alguien muy importante sufría por mí.

NAGISA: Fuu-chan…

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Podrían explicarme qué pasa?

FUUKO: ¿Lo que estoy haciendo está mal?

TOMOYA: ¡Por supuesto que no! Si te das por vencida tu hermana no podrá realizar su deseo que tu tanto le has ayudado a alcanzar, además si haces eso Kurou se sentirá más decepcionado aún. Por ello, el ahora ha decidido seguir adelante y esperar por verte.

NAGISA: Okazaki.

FUUKO: ¡Tienes razón! No puedo darme por vencida hasta que todos reciban las estrellas de mar que yo hice y sean felices.

SUNOHARA: ¿Esas son estrellas de mar? Yo pensaba que todo el tiempo eran esos shuriken que usan los ninjas, ¿no?

FUUKO: Tanto como Okazaki como Sunohara son bastante groseros.

NAGISA: Pero creo que tiene razón, algunas personas no saben que son estrellas de mar.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y para qué necesitan saberlo?

FUUKO: Me gustaría poder susurrarles a todas esas personas la verdad y que puedan apreciar la belleza de las estrellas de mar.

TOMOYA: Eso sería un acoso.

FUUKO: Entonces, ¿y qué les parece una vez que les hayamos entregado cada una a todos en esta escuela y lo anunciáramos en el boletín escolar?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajajaja! Seguramente habrá muchos estudiantes que caerán rendidos pero…

FUUKO: ¡No se caerán! ¡Se regocijaran de alegría! Estoy segura que algún día un Festival de conmemoración a las estrellas de mar será declarado como un evento escolar del mismo nivel que el Festival Escolar.

TOMOYA: No quisiera ver eso.

SUNOHARA: Ni yo, ¿por qué no repartimos algo mejor?

NAGISA: ¡Ah! En ese caso…

TOMOYA: ¡JAMAS!

NAGISA: Pero si aún no he dicho nada.

TOMOYA: Sé exactamente lo que dirás sin necesidad de escucharlo. La Gran familia Dango, ¿no?

NAGISA: Sí, pero…

SUNOHARA: ¡OYE! ¡No ignores la idea de Nagisa-chan de ese modo!

TOMOYA: No me digas que te parece genial repartir figuras de la Gran Familia Dango.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, hay ocasiones en la que sea posible encontrarlo genial.

NAGISA: ¡No depende de la situación! ¡La Gran Familia Dango es siempre linda!

FUUKO: Lo siento Nagisa-chan, pero a mí me parece que las Estrellas de Mar son más adorables que la Gran Familia Dango.

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh! ¡Esto se pone interesante!

TOMOYA: Parece que esto es el comienzo de una guerra entre las Estrellas de Mar vs. La Gran Familia Dango.

NAGISA: Desde luego, las estrellas de mar son lindas. Sin embargo, la Gran Familia Dango puede ganarles por poco.

FUUKO: Entiendo la belleza de la Gran Familia Dango pero yo prefiero mejor las Estrellas de mar.

SUNOHARA: ¡Increíble! La reservada Nagisa-chan esta…

TOMOYA: Me pregunto, ¿qué diría Kurou en una situación como esta?

SUNOHARA: ¿No crees que deberíamos decir algo?

TOMOYA: No, esto está muy interesante.

NAGISA: Sin embargo, las Estrellas de Mar no tienen canción pero los Dango tienen una canción propia. ¡La voy a cantar! "¡Dango, dango, dango…! ¡La Gran Familia Dango!"

FUUKO: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Las Estrellas de Mar también pueden hacer eso! ¡Mira! "¡Estrellas, estrellas, estrellitas…! ¡Las Estrellas de Mar!"

NAGISA: ¡No vale! ¡Eso es plagio!

SUNOHARA: ¿No crees que deberíamos parar esta locura?

TOMOYA: No, ahora nadie puede detenerla.

NAGISA: Bueno, entonces mejor decidamos que las Estrellas de Mar y la Familia Dango pueden compartir el primer lugar.

FUUKO: ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!

TOMOYA &amp; SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

**_COMO HACER CAER RENDIDO A TUS AMIGOS, __¡__APRENDIDO!_**

_Mientras tanto, esa tarde, Kurou se encontraba conversando a solas con el profesor Toshio Koumura, uno de los profesores __más__ veteranos en toda la escuela y el que Kurou __más__confía__ en el instituto, dentro de una de las salas de __consejería__._

PROF. KOUMURA: Vaya, es una sorpresa que vengas así de repente a pedirme consejo, joven Sakagami.

KUROU: Sí, ha pasado tiempo que no nos reuníamos así, ¿verdad?

PROF. KOUMURA: Bien, ¿y en qué puedo ayudarte?

KUROU: Usted de casualidad recuerda a una profesora llamada Ibuki, ¿no es verdad?

PROF. KOUMURA: Mmmm… ¿Ibuki? Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

KUROU: ¡Ah!

PROF. KOUMURA: Él que tenía muchos vellos en el pecho, ¿no es verdad?

KUROU: ¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Estoy hablando de la profesora Kouko Ibuki! ¡La que enseñaba Arte aquí y se retiro hace tres años!

PROF. KOUMURA: Oh, es cierto. Ya estoy empezando a olvidar cosas por la edad. ¡Disculpa!

KUROU: Bueno, da la casualidad de que ella se va a casar y…

PROF. KOUMURA: ¡Oh! ¡Muchas felicidades hombre! ¡Me alegra que por fin hayas encontrado a una mujer ideal! Pero para serte sincero creo que es demasiado pronto para que ustedes dos…

KUROU: ¿Queeeee? ¡Yo no soy el novio!

PROF. KOUMURA: Por favor, no digas cosas tan confusas. Casi me dejas impactado.

KUROU: ¡Ay dios! Este tío me está vacilando, ¿o qué?

PROF. KOUMURA: Ya veo. Estas aquí porque deseas pedirme si fuera posible que la ceremonia de matrimonio fuera en este instituto, ¿no es verdad?

KUROU: ¿Cómo supiste eso?

PROF. KOUMURA: Recuerdo que una vez la profesora Ibuki me menciono algo como eso mientras estuvo enseñando en este instituto. Ella y yo nos llevamos bien, así que nos encontramos seguido.

KUROU: ¿Y este viejo dice que está olvidando cosas?

PROF. KOUMURA: Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

KUROU: Bueno, ¿entonces es posible conseguir el permiso?

PROF. KOUMURA: Hablare de esto con el Director y el Sub-director. No te preocupes, de seguro que al director le encantará la idea ya que él y yo somos muy buenos amigos y todos los profesores fueron admiradores de la profesora Ibuki.

KUROU: ¡Muchas gracias profesor Koumura! No sabe cuánto le agradezco.

PROF. KOUMURA: Aunque no sabía que apreciaras tanto a la profesora Ibuki.

KUROU: Es porque ella fue una maestra muy especial para mí.

PROF. KOUMURA: ¡Jojojo! Sí, recuerdo que una vez ella te sorprendió cuando intentaste golpear a un chico por haber amenazado a uno de tus compañeros y ella te detuvo justo a tiempo.

KUROU: No me lo recuerde, eso fue vergonzoso. ¿No decía que usted olvida cosas?

PROF. KOUMURA: Sí, pero recuerdos tan agradables como esos es difícil de olvidar, ¿no crees?

KUROU: Recuerdos agradables… ojala me habría gustado poder creer en ello.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, Tomoya, Nagisa y Fuuko regresan juntos a la casa de Nagisa y mientras caminan, ellos conversan acerca de sus planes para ayudar a que se pueda __cumplir__ el deseo de Fuuko__…_

TOMOYA: Furukawa, acompáñame a la casa de la profesora Ibuki.

NAGISA: De acuerdo.

TOMOYA: ¡Fuuko! Nosotros dos tenemos un asunto que atender. ¿Podrías adelantarte? Después te alcanzamos.

FUUKO: De acuerdo.

_Fuuko se va caminando sola a la casa de Nagisa mientras que ellos la observan antes de irse._

TOMOYA: Me pregunto si estará bien en dejarla sola otra vez.

NAGISA: No te preocupes, estoy segura que estará bien. Fuu-chan ya es grandecita.

TOMOYA: ¡Jejeje! Para ser más precisos, es difícil de creer que tenga mi edad.

NAGISA; ¡Jeejeje! Todo parece como si fuéramos los padres de Fuu-chan.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué?

NAGISA: ¡Aaaaah! Esto… bueno… ¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué quieres ir a casa de la profesora Ibuki de repente?

TOMOYA: Lo que nos comentó Kurou en la escuela me tiene algo preocupado.

NAGISA: ¿Sobre qué?

TOMOYA: Aunque consiguiéramos repartir las esculturas a todos los alumnos de esta escuela aún no esta determinado los planes de la boda y como él dijo ellos todavía no han podido reservar un lugar para la ceremonia.

NAGISA: ¡Oh! Mira. ¿No es Kurou el que esta caminando hacia la casa de la profesora Ibuki?

TOMOYA: Sí, vayamos.

_En__ ese momento, Tomoya y Nagisa se encuentran con Kurou quien __también__ se encontraba de camino a la casa de la profesora Ibuki__…_

KUROU: ¿Furukawa y Okazaki? ¡Qué casualidad encontrarlos a los dos por aquí!

TOMOYA: Nos dirigíamos a la casa de la hermana de Fuuko.

KUROU: Ya veo. Justamente yo también voy para allá para comunicarle algunas buenas noticias. Vayamos juntos.

NAGISA: ¿Huh?

KOUKO: ¿Buenas noticias?

KUROU: Así es. Ahora podrá casarse sin problema alguno en nuestra escuela.

NAGISA: ¿Una ceremonia de bodas en el instituto?

TOMOYA: ¡Es una idea increíble Kurou! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

KUROU: Hable con nuestro profesor Toshio Koumura y esta dispuesto a organizarlo por nosotros. Así de esa forma no necesita esperar varios meses para que haya un salón de ceremonias disponible. Esta tarde, antes de llegar aquí me comunico que ha recibido la aprobación del director para ello.

KOUKO: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes! Okazaki, Nagisa y Sakagami no saben cuánto les agradezco por hacer esto por mí. ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Le sucede algo profesora Kouko?

KOUKO: Sakagami, hay algo que debo decirte pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo.

KUROU: ¿Es sobre Yusuke?

KOUKO: No.

KUROU: ¿Es sobre la boda?

KOUKO: Tampoco. No se trata respecto a mí.

TOMOYA: Si es algo importante puede decirlo, Kurou tiene la fuerza y el valor para aceptarlo, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Okazaki dice la verdad. Si es algo importante puede decírnoslo sin ningún problema.

KOUKO: De acuerdo. Es sobre mi hermana Fuuko.

_Kouko Ibuki, le cuenta lo que ha ocurrido recientemente a Fuuko, una terrible noticia que deja a Tomoya, Nagisa y en especial a Kurou, con una profunda herida en sus corazones__…_

**CONTINUARA…**

**AVANCE**

NAGISA: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿¡Por qué justo ahora!?

TOMOYA: Furukawa…

SUNOHARA: ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Quién es Fuuko en realidad?

KUROU: Ahora entiendo, la razón por la que Fuuko ha aparecido así de repente ahora, para cumplir su deseo antes que todo llegue a su fin.

Lo más doloroso de todo es que todos aquellos que la conocieron llegaran a olvidarla.

FUUKO: ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

KUROU: Porque no quiero perderte otra vez.

SANAE: ¡Es imposible! ¡No puedo ver a Fuuko-chan!

_**PROX. CAPITULO: Capitulo 13: Recuerdos que desvanecen. ¡No se lo pierdan!**_


	13. Capitulo 13: Recuerdos que desvanecen

**CAPITULO 13: Recuerdos que desvanecen**

_Aquella tarde, cuando __pensábamos__ que finalmente Fuuko, mis amigos y yo __podríamos__ ser felices nuevamente nos llego una noticia terrible, en el momento en que __estábamos__ por alcanzar juntos su __sueño__._

KOUKO: Desde hace poco, lamentablemente, la condición de mi hermana Fuuko ha ido empeorando. La doctora ha hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla pero según su informe es muy posible que ella nunca despierte y si esto continúa tampoco le quedaran esperanzas de vida. Sin embargo, yo creo firmemente de que Fuu-chan despertará algún día y aunque tarde semanas, meses o años, cuando me case, Yusuke y yo tenemos planeado vivir en alguna ciudad cercana al hospital donde se encuentra Fuu-chan y así podre estar más tiempo con ella mientras esté viva.

_Tras escuchar la terrible noticia los tres fuimos juntos al parque y en la banca, Nagisa puso sus manos encima de esta y se puso a llorar desesperadamente mientras que Tomoya y yo nos quedamos a su lado ya que ellos dos fueron las personas que __más__ me apoyaron en esto al igual que Fujibayashi._

Nagisa: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué justo ahora cuando ella está a punto de alcanzar su sueño!?

Tomoya: Furukawa ...

KUROU: Sin embargo, ella ya lo sabía. Por eso, ella regreso justo ahora. Fuuko… ¡Mierda! Es por eso que ella hace todo lo posible para incrementar el número de personas que asistirán a la boda de su hermana.

Tomoya: Kurou ...

KUROU: Todo esto es por mi culpa. Yo soy el único culpable que ha traído toda esta desgracia. Alguien como yo…

TOMOYA: ¡Ya es suficiente Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Por mi capricho ella fue a esperarme en la estación y si hubiera podido llegar antes… ¡No! Si nunca le hubiera pedido tal cosa… si se lo hubiera dicho directamente… ni ella… ni todos ustedes… ¡Estarían sufriendo de esta forma!

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! ¡Vuelve!

_Al no poder mirar la cara de mis amigos, me fui de __allí__, desesperado sin poder hacer nada, lo __único__ que __podía__ hacer era solamente huir de todo y de todos aquellos que la conocieron._

_Esa noche, en el dormitorio de Sunohara, Tomoya y __él__ estaban reunidos dentro hablando acerca de algo que Sunohara lleva inquieto__…_

TOMOYA: (Kurou… Fuuko… ¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer? Cuando las cosas empiezan a mejorar, todo se invierte. Si tan solo hubiera alguna forma de hacerlo entender que esto no es su culpa…)

SUNOHARA: ¡Oye!

Tomoya: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: Te veo todo demacrado. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

TOMOYA: Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto?

SUNOHARA: Para serte sincero, algo muy extraño ocurrió mientras ustedes dos no estaban.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué paso?

SUNOHARA: Fuuko volvió un rato a la escuela para seguir repartiendo y mientras la ayudaba…

_Sunohara cuenta lo que __sucedió__ esa tarde__…_

FUUKO: ¡Por favor acepte esto!

CHICA: ¿Eh?

_Cada vez menos personas le prestaban la __más__mínima__atención__ a Fuuko__…_

FUUKO: ¡Por favor si pudieses acepte esto!

SUNOHARA: Oigan, ustedes esperen un momento.

ESTUDIANTE #1: Ah, Sunohara ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces por aquí con eso?

SUNOHARA: Deja de hacerte el tonto. Esa chica de primer año te estaba hablando. ¿Por qué la ignoras?

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¿Una chica de primer año? ¿De qué hablas?

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo! ¿Acaso no la ves? Esa chica que esta entregando una escultura como esta.

ESTUDIANTE #1: Oye, ¿De qué estás hablando?

SUNOHARA: ¿Cómo que de qué?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Yo no veo ninguna chica.

ESTUDIANTE #2: Ni yo tampoco.

Sunohara: ¿Eh?

_Volviendo al presente, en el dormitorio de Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: No estaban bromeando ni tampoco mintiendo. No fueron capaces de ver a Fuuko con sus propios ojos. Okazaki, ustedes no me han dicho la verdad. ¿Quién es esa chica?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

SUNOHARA: ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Quién es esta Fuuko en realidad? He hecho mis propias investigaciones antes. Lo sé todo Okazaki, sobre Fuuko Ibuki, el accidente de hace tres años, y de cómo ha estado en ese hospital desde ese entonces. También sobre el extraño comportamiento de Kurou y de por qué estuvo a punto de abandonar esta ciudad.

TOMOYA: ¡Estas equivocado! ¡Ella es Fuuko Isogai!

SUNOHARA: He preguntado a todos los alumnos que se quedan hasta tarde por actividades en sus clubes y para sorpresa nadie, ni siquiera los de tercer año conocen el nombre de Fuuko Isogai. Eso no es lo único, lo peor de todo es que ella está siendo olvidada.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Siendo olvidada?

SUNOHARA: Así es, en especial la mayoría que recibieron una escultura están empezando a olvidarla. Algunos dicen que no recuerdan haber recibido una escultura. Okazaki, ¿aún sigues negándolo? ¿Por qué nadie recuerda a Fuuko? ¿Okazaki? ¿Me estas escuchando?

TOMOYA: Disculpa.

SUNOHARA: Dime la verdad, ¿es cierto que la persona que va a casarse en esta escuela es la profesora Ibuki? Si es así, el apellido de Fuuko debe ser Ibuki, no Isogai. Ese apellido es falso pero si la verdadera Fuuko Ibuki esta en el hospital, entonces ¿Quién es la Fuuko que esta con nosotros? ¿Una impostora? ¡Okazaki! ¿Por qué no me respondes?

_Tomoya se queda totalmente callado__…_

SUNOHARA: Si fuera una impostora, entonces estaría bien, pero tú sabes bien que eso no es así, ¿verdad? Entonces ella sería realmente… un fantasma o una aparición.

Okazaki, ¿puedo ir a confirmarlo?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué cosa?

SUNOHARA: Okazaki, he decidido ir al hospital en que Fuuko Ibuki se encuentra internada para ver su rostro.

TOMOYA: ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!

SUNOHARA: ¿Puedes decirme la razón?

_Tomoya no le responde y se queda en silencio__…_

TOMOYA: (Si lo que dijeron Kurou y la profesora Ibuki es verdad, entonces tengo el presentimiento de que si Sunohara va al hospital a verla es muy seguro que también se olvide completamente de ella.)

SUNOHARA: Okazaki, definitivamente tú ocultas algo, ¿verdad?

_Tomoya sigue sin poder responderle__…_

SUNOHARA: Entiendo. Si no quieres decirlo, entonces no puedo obligarte pero, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como mis dos mejores amigos están sufriendo de esa forma.

Tomoya: Sunohara ...

SUNOHARA: Si no soy capaz de confirmar esto, entonces no seré capaz de ayudar a Kurou. No puedo soportar viéndolos a ustedes de esa forma.

_Mientras tanto, en el cementerio de la ciudad, Kurou se encuentra en el lugar donde su madre fue enterrada..._

KUROU: ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer, madre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir de esa forma? ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por alguien como yo? ¡Respóndeme!

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Ella no te va a responder.

KUROU: ¡Tú!

_Kurou observa venir a alguien muy conocido para __él__. Se trata de un chico de cabello rubio muy parecido a Sunohara__…_

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

KUROU: ¿Qué haces aquí?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Viniste a buscarme?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: No, solo pasaba por aquí. Además este fue el lugar donde nos encontrábamos algunas veces. Sin embargo, tienes a mucha gente preocupada por ti. Podría decirse que eres muy afortunado en ese aspecto.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Dime, ¿por qué estas aquí? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?

KUROU: Dime, tu me contaste hace tiempo de una historia acerca de unas misteriosas luces que son capaces de conceder algún deseo a cualquiera que lo necesite de corazón, ¿no es así?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Ah sí! Es verdad, mi hermana me contaba mucho sobre esa historia.

KUROU: ¿Tú hermana?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¿No te conté antes? Tengo una hermana pequeña, bueno aunque ya no es tan pequeña, podría decirse que ha crecido mucho.

KUROU: Yo que pensaba que eras un chico solitario. (Entonces esa niña que vi hace tiempo era…)

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo. Soy una persona solitaria en el fondo al igual que tú.

KUROU: Lo sé. Pero dime, ¿qué pasaría si ese deseo se llegara a ser realidad? Si ese deseo fuera posible, ¿el producto de este deseo es capaz de también generar otro deseo?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Como una cadena, ¿de eso estás hablando?

KUROU: Sí.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Mmmm… no sabría decirte. Pero si tu te estas refiriendo a que si una persona realiza un deseo hacia otra y que esta a su vez desee algo pues no sabría decirte si eso sea posible.

KUROU: Entonces en caso de que el deseo de esa persona no se cumpla, la culpa es de quien realizo originalmente ese deseo, ¿cierto?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

KUROU: Porque quizá he hecho algo terrible y es por ese deseo que lo estoy pagando a costa de mis amigos

MISTERIOSO CHICO: En ese caso, ¿por qué no intentas arreglarlo?

KUROU: Tú no lo entiendes. ¿Crees que es algo sencillo? ¡Es imposible! No hay nada que se pueda…

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¿Has olvidado lo que te dije la última vez? Siempre hay algo que puedes hacer por más pequeño que esto sea, por más imposible que parezca todo es posible si lo haces de corazón. Aunque si se trata de la muerte de alguien es cierto que no se puede remediar pero lo único que no debes hacer jamás es huir de ello.

Escapar no resuelve nada, más que solo agravia el dolor y eso tú lo sabes bien. Si esa persona sigue con vida aún puedes hacer algo por dicha persona.

KUROU: Es verdad. Lo había olvidado completamente.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Si sigues lamentándote de esa manera, vas a desperdiciar el sacrificio que hizo tu madre por ti.

KUROU: ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Yo soy la razón por la que ella ya no está!

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Te equivocas! Tú eres la razón por la que ella existió y mientras tú estés con vida ella estará viva a tu lado.

KUROU: Vaya, ¿por qué será que siempre dices las palabras que necesito escuchar?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Porque no eres el único con esa de clase de sufrimiento, hay personas que sufren de igual e incluso de peor manera que tú pero esas personas viven y lo hacen porque ellos todavía mantienen el propósito de vivir.

KUROU: Ojala pudiera encontrar dicho propósito.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Lo harás, eso yo lo sé. En eso consiste en esta vida, buscar el propósito por el cual estas aquí, a veces uno puede encontrarlo en un lugar, en alguna profesión e incluso dentro de una persona en especial.

KUROU: Una razón para vivir…

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Kurou, no lo olvides. Aunque no puedas darte cuenta, hay personas que se preocupan mucho por ti, si tú huyes de ellos, solo conseguirás hacerlos sufrir.

KUROU: ¡Espera! Antes que te marches, ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi situación?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Un par de chicas vinieron a verme, preguntaron por alguien que te conozca y sea capaz de entenderte.

KUROU: ¿Un par de chicas?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Sí, parecían mellizas y llevaban uniforme de instituto.

KUROU: Ya veo… Ryou…

_Al __día__ siguiente en el __salón__vacío__ donde ellos acostumbran reunirse, Tomoya, Nagisa y Fuuko __están__ sentados ayudando a esta a tallar __más__ esculturas__…_

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki! ¡Okazaki!

TOMOYA: Oh, ¿qué ocurre Furukawa?

NAGISA: Has estado muy raro desde la mañana.

FUUKO: Así que Okazaki volvió a ser una persona rara.

TOMOYA: ¡Tú eres la única que me llama raro!

NAGISA: ¡Jejeje! Bueno, estaba hablando acerca de la profesora Ibuki, me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que la boda sería este domingo.

TOMOYA: Ya veo. Estoy seguro que a Kurou le gustara oír esta noticia. Oh, Fuuko, disculpa.

FUUKO: No, descuida. La culpable de esto soy yo. Si hubiera podido darme cuenta de lo mucho que Kurou ha sufrido por mi culpa…

NAGISA: ¡Eso no es verdad! Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa. Estoy segura… ¡Estoy segura que Kurou vendrá y celebrara con nosotros la boda de tu hermana!

_Momentos __más__ tarde, Fuuko __siguió__ repartiendo sus esculturas en __compañía__ de Tomoya y Nagisa. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba nadie le __hacía__ caso y la ignoraban como si Fuuko no existiera__…_

NAGISA: No es posible, parece que más y más personas no la están aceptando. Y no solo eso sino que ignoran por completo la existencia de Fuu-chan.

TOMOYA: (Es tal como Sunohara lo dijo ayer. Si esto sigue así…)

TOMOYO: Vaya, hoy no estás con Sunohara ni con Kurou.

_En ese momento aparece nada menos que Tomoyo Sakagami, la prima de Kurou, ella estudia segundo __año__ de preparatoria y tiene la misma fuerza extraordinaria que su primo. __Según__ ella, esta postulando para convertirse en la __próxima__ presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil__…_

TOMOYA: Sunohara esta faltando a clases y Kurou dijo que quería estar a solas.

NAGISA: Tiempo sin verte, Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: Mmmm… Ah, tu eras…

NAGISA: Soy Nagisa Furukawa. Nos conocimos hace poco cuando Fuuko te entrego esta escultura.

TOMOYO: ¿Escultura?

TOMOYA: Esto.

_Tomoya abre su __maletín__ y le __enseña__ una de las esculturas de estrella de mar de Fuuko__…_

NAGISA: ¿Tomoyo? ¿Te ocurre algo?

TOMOYO: Ah, ya recordé. Esa chica me dio una escultura cuando patrullaba la escuela con el disfraz que tome prestado para los preparativos del festival escolar.

Es bastante rudo de mi parte olvidar un regalo que he recibido. Pero, que raro. Siento que esto se me hace muy familiar. ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! Se parece a la historia que él mismo me contó.

FUUKO: Esta persona conoce a Kurou.

TOMOYA: Obviamente, ella es su prima.

FUUKO: ¿De verdad? ¡No lo sabía!

TOMOYO: De casualidad, ¿no te llamas Fuuko?

FUUKO: ¡Así es! Soy Fuuko Ibu… ¡No! ¡Quiero decir Fuuko Isogai!

TOMOYO: ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! La chica de la promesa.

FUUKO: ¿La chica de la promesa?

TOMOYO: Así es. Kurou me conto esa historia, en aquellos días en los cuales me sentía completamente sola. Pero, ¿cómo es que había olvidado esa historia?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué fue lo que te contó Kurou acerca de esa historia?

TOMOYO: Dijo que él hace tiempo cometió un error terrible y la persona más importante para él sufrió un terrible accidente, desde entonces tras recuperarse de ese terrible trauma Kurou prometió que él esperaría por ella y cuando despierte pueda disculparse por todo lo sucedido. Bueno, así más o menos fue esa historia.

Fuuko: Kurou ...

TOMOYO: Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que tú eres esa persona por la cual ha estado esperando todo este tiempo?

Fuuko: Yo ...

TOMOYA: No, es otra persona. Ella está aquí para invitar a todos los alumnos de esta escuela a celebrar la boda de su hermana que se realizara este domingo en el campus.

TOMOYO: Entiendo. Entonces me asegurare de estar allí. Por favor, si ven a Kurou díganle que estoy preocupada por él y que se mejore.

NAGISA: Así lo haremos.

_Horas __más__ tarde, __d__urante la hora del almuerzo, Fuuko __siguió__ intentando repartir sus esculturas a cada alumno que pasaba y a pesar de que todo resultaba __inútil__, ella __siguió__ adelante con su __misión__ sin importar el sufrimiento._

FUUKO: ¡Por favor acepte esto! Esto… por favor…

NAGISA: Parece que ahora hay más personas que están ignorándola en lugar de esta mañana.

_Fuuko __seguía__intentándolo__ pero nadie le __hacía__ caso, para Tomoya y Nagisa, quienes eran __conscientes__ de la verdad resultaba doloroso que ella tenga que desaparecer en cualquier momento._

_Sin embargo, en ese momento Kurou, quien estaba escondido observando lo que sucede, no se contuvo __más__ y tomo varias esculturas que Tomoya llevaba en su maleta y se acerco a la gente que pasaba__…_

Tomoya: ¿Kurou?

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

ALUMNA #1: Sakagami-senpai, ¿sucede algo?

KUROU: ¡Por favor acepte esto!

ALUMNA #1: ¡Oh! Esto es…

KUROU: Kouko Ibuki, quien fue mi profesora va a casarse este domingo, por favor acepte esto y venga a felicitarla con todos.

ALUMNA #2: ¡Oh! Es verdad, escuche que habrá una boda este domingo, pensé que era un rumor.

ALUMNA #1: ¿Esta escultura la hiciste tú, senpai?

KUROU: No, esta escultura la hizo su hermana con el deseo de poder entregarla a todos los alumnos que pueda para que asistan a la boda.

ALUMNA #1: Es verdad, escuche que su hermana esta internada en el hospital, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Así es. Se los agradecería mucho si pudieran asistir ese día.

ALUMNA #2: Por supuesto, allí estaremos.

Fuuko: Kurou ...

_Después__ de eso, Kurou comienza a repartir varias esculturas a cada alumno que pasaba y los que lo aceptaban eran en mayor parte, chicas de distintas secciones._

_Momentos __más__ tarde, los cuatro se __reúnen__ para conversar__…_

NAGISA: Sakagami, eso fue increíble.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

KUROU: No podía soportar seguir observando como ella es ignorada por todos los demás. Supongo que hiciste esto a propósito para que interviniera, ¿verdad Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Bueno, quien sabe.

FUUKO: Gracias por ayudarme, de todos modos no eres una persona cruel después de todo.

KUROU: ¿Todo este tiempo creíste que yo era una persona cruel?

_En ese momento, Sunohara aparece tarde, con una __expresión__confusa…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Buenos días, Nagisa-chan!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué buenos días? Si ya estamos en la hora de almuerzo, ¡Imbécil!

NAGISA: ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde Sunohara?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, ¿saben? Hoy me paso algo extremadamente raro. Quizás se siente así cuando uno tiene amnesia.

Tomoya: ¿Amnesia? ¡Explicado!

SUNOHARA: Es que cuando me di cuenta, estaba saliendo de un hospital en otra ciudad. No tengo idea de por qué fui allá. Me pregunto qué hacía yo en un hospital. ¿Quizás me quede medio dormido?

KUROU: Sunohara. ¿Quieres una estrella de mar de Fuuko?

Sunohara: ¿Fuuko?

KUROU: Tú aún no recibes una, ¿verdad?

FUUKO: ¡Por favor recibe esto!

Kyou: ¡Oye, Youhei!

_En ese instante, la __conversación__ es interrumpida por la repentina __aparición__ de Kyou Fujibayashi_

Sunohara: ¡Kyou!

KYOU: ¡OTRA VEZ LLEGAS TARDE! ¿Qué demonios te pasa contigo? ¿No sabes que eres el único imbécil que tiene demasiadas inasistencias y tardanzas?

SUNOHARA: ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto eso?

KYOU: Porque si tu faltas a clases, el profesor le da las quejas de tus faltas a mi hermana. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

_En eso, las dos hermanas notan a Fuuko que lleva una escultura en sus manos__…_

RYOU: ¿La escultura de una estrella?

KYOU: ¿Qué están haciendo con…?

RYOU: ¡Espera hermana! ¿No te parece que ya hemos visto esto antes?

KYOU: ¡Es verdad! A mi también me parece que...

KUROU: ¡Ella es Fuuko! ¿La recuerdan? ¡Ryou! ¡La historia que te conté! ¿La has olvidado?

NAGISA: ¡Miren! ¡Ella está aquí! ¡Traten de recordarla!

KYOU: No… no puedo recordar…

RYOU: La historia… ¡eh! ¿La chica de que tú me hablabas? Pero no puedo recordarla, es como si nunca la hubiera…

TOMOYA: ¡Miren! ¡Ustedes también deberían tener más esculturas como estas en su casa! ¡Búsquenlas y recuérdenla!

KYOU: ¡Es inútil! No puedo recordar nada. ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Qué fastidio!

RYOU: Hermana, cálmate.

TOMOYA: Deben intentar recordar que juntos tuvimos clase ese fin de semana que…

KUROU: ¡Ya es suficiente, Okazaki!

TOMOYA: Pero Kurou…

KUROU: Por favor, entiéndelo. Fuuko desaparecerá de todos aquellos que menos la conocen, inclusive algún día yo también…

_Momentos __más__ tarde durante la salida__…_

NAGISA: ¡No quiero olvidarla! Si yo olvido a Fuu-chan, entonces ya no podré ser su amiga. Jugamos juntas en la escuela, almorzamos juntas y aún así… ¡Es demasiado triste y doloroso olvidar todo eso!

KUROU: Lo sé. Entiendo a la perfección esa clase de dolor, por eso intentaba alejarme en lo posible de ella. No quiero tampoco olvidar los momentos que viví junto a ella pero, ¿sabes? Tu estuviste con ella y la cuidaste más que a nadie, incluso si alguno de nosotros llegara a olvidarla, estoy seguro que tu no serás que la que se olvide de ella ya que ella siempre estará en tu corazón.

NAGISA: ¿Eso crees?

KUROU: Estoy seguro de ello. Mientras que al menos uno de nosotros siga recordándola, ella seguirá a nuestro lado.

_Fuuko __observaba que Kurou repartía __las esculturas en su lugar y varias personas lo aceptaban dudosas de lo que es esa escultura realmente. __N__o obstante, a pesar de ello, Nagisa ni Tomoya __conseguían__ animarse, preocupados de poder olvidar a Fuuko._

TOMOYA: La situación no ha cambiado, la gente sigue ignorando a Fuuko.

_En eso, llega Sunohara a unirse a la __conversación…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola ustedes chicos! ¿No quieren ir a comer?

KUROU: Lo siento. No estamos de humor para eso.

SUNOHARA: Nagisa-chan, ¿no es aburrido estar con estos dos tristones a solas? ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos a la cafetería a hablar de amor?

NAGISA: Esto…

TOMOYA: ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!

Kurou: Okazaki ...

SUNOHARA: ¡Tch! ¿Cuál es tu problema? Oye Fuuko, tú también diles. ¿No te parece deprimente?

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? Acabo de decir algo, ¿no es así? Por un momento pensé que había otra chica más junto a ustedes.

KUROU: Acabas de decir su nombre. ¡Dijiste el nombre de la chica que esta junto a nosotros!

NAGISA: ¡Sunohara, por favor recuerda!

TOMOYA: ¡Es Fuuko! ¡Acuérdate de ella!

SUNOHARA: No, no puedo. No consigo recordarla, cada vez desaparece de mi mente pero de alguna manera puedo sentirlo. Siento que una vez conocí a alguien así.

FUUKO: Esto… recibe esto por favor.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué tengo esto en mis manos? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una estrella? ¿Un Shuriken? No lo entiendo. Okazaki… Kurou… Nagisa-chan… escúchenme. Yo nunca la odiaba. Al menos, no creo haberlo hecho.

Nagisa: Es Fuuko, Sunohara. ¡Ella es Fuuko-chan!

SUNOHARA: Fuuko… no… no puedo…

KUROU: Sunohara, ya es suficiente. Muchas gracias, amigo.

_Después__ de eso, Tomoya y los __demás__ ven partir a Sunohara que estaba preocupado en no poder recordar a Fuuko pero de alguna manera __él__ no ha olvidado por completo su existencia__…_

NAGISA: Es una persona muy amable.

FUUKO: Es verdad.

TOMOYA: ¡Es solo un idiota! Cuando vio a Fuuko, no se dio la molestia de intentar llevarse bien con ella.

KUROU: Pero es increíble. A pesar de ello, él no la ha olvidado por completo al igual que las hermanas Fujibayashi.

NAGISA: Estoy segura de que él vendrá a la boda de tu hermana, Fuu-chan.

KUROU: Es verdad, y no solo él, estas a un paso de cumplir tu deseo, Fuuko.

Fuuko: Kurou ...

KUROU: ¿Podrás perdonarme? Después de todos los problemas que cause, yo…

FUUKO: No, no te preocupes. Yo siempre he estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo.

KUROU: Fuuko… ¡Gracias!

_Después__ de eso, Nagisa, Tomoya, Kurou y Fuuko caminan juntos por la calle en __dirección__ a la casa de Nagisa__…_

KUROU: Oye, no me digas que vas a ir a la boda con eso puesto, ¿no?

FUUKO: Si voy a casa, encontrare más ropas para cambiarme.

TOMOYA: Pero, no puedes ir simplemente a casa por ellas, ¿o sí?

KUROU: Mmmm… en mi casa no hay ropa para ella, y si le pido a Tomoyo seguramente va a creer que me he vuelto loco.

NAGISA: Pero ya que la ceremonia será en la escuela, ¿no sería suficiente ir con el uniforme?

TOMOYA: Quizá tengas razón. Pero, ¿y si le compramos algún accesorio?

KUROU: Excelente idea.

FUUKO: Yo no tengo dinero.

KUROU: Yo te lo comprare si no es muy caro.

FUUKO: ¡Gracias!

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

FUUKO: En Julio.

NAGISA: Creo que todavía es demasiado pronto para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

TOMOYA: Entonces que tal si celebramos el día en que juras nunca volver a decir "detestable".

FUUKO: Aún lo seguiré diciendo.

TOMOYA: Entonces para conmemorar que ya dejaste por definitivo las estrellas de mar.

FUUKO: Viviré con ellas por el resto de mi vida.

KUROU: ¡Jajajaja! ¿No crees que te estés pasando un poco?

NAGISA: No creo que sea necesaria una razón. Yo pienso que nuestro deseo de querer darte un regalo es suficiente, ¿no les parece?

KUROU: Yo tengo una idea mejor. Hagamos de esto un aniversario.

NAGISA: ¿Un aniversario?

KUROU: Sí, este será el día que marcara un nuevo inicio para nosotros.

NAGISA: Es una buena idea.

FUUKO: No está del todo mal. Aprobado.

_M__omentos __después__, nosotros cuatro nos detuvimos a mirar unos aretes y sortijas en un puesto ambulante y Tomoya le da un arete con figuras de varios colores y se lo hace probar a Fuuko._

TOMOYA: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No le queda para nada! ¡Parece un títere!

Nagisa: ¡Okazaki!

FUUKO: ¡Eres bastante grosero!

KUROU: Dime, ¿estás planeando tu funeral, no? Otra bromita de esas y yo mismo me encargare de enterrarte.

TOMOYA: Bah, no tienes sentido del humor.

_Luego, mientras __caminábamos__ por otra tienda comercial, encontramos algo interesante__…_

TOMOYA: Es un conjunto para fiestas de cumpleaños. Parece perfecto para ti, Fuuko.

KUROU: ¿Bromeas? No tenemos planeado hacer una fiesta infantil.

Fuuko: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Fuuko queda ilusionada y como siempre permanece totalmente __distraída…_

NAGISA ¿Fu-chan?

KUROU: ¿Qué te sucede?

FUUKO: ¡Oh! Disculpen, de manera instintiva me imagine con uno en mi cabeza.

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿no me digas que quieres uno?

FUUKO: ¡No quiero uno! ¡Fuuko es una chica grande!

KUROU: Vámonos a otro sitio.

Fuuko: ¡uuuuuuuuu!

TOMOYA: ¡Uh! ¡Eres tan infantil!

FUUKO: ¡No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza! ¡Es un objeto tan precioso! ¡Estoy completamente segura de que ustedes tres estarían sobre él si yo no estuviera aquí!

KUROU: Disculpe, ¿Cuánto es por el conjunto para fiesta?

VENDEDOR: 1500 yenes.

KUROU: Me lo llevo.

NAGISA: Kurou. ¡Jejeje!

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en el parque cercano a una laguna, Kurou y sus amigos se sientan para descansar un poco luego de pasear juntos por las tiendas de la ciudad._

FUUKO: ¡Soy tan, tan feliz!

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Bueno, si eso te hace tan feliz, entonces a mí también me alegra mucho.

FUUKO: ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a creer que realmente no eres tan mala persona después de todo.

KUROU: ¿No me digas que creíste que yo era una mala persona hasta este momento?

FUUKO: Sí, es que siempre actúas frío ante los demás como si no te importara.

KUROU: No se puede evitar.

FUUKO: Pero dime, ¿por qué no tienes novia?

KUROU: ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

FUUKO: Pero tú eres popular y hay muchas chicas que te conversan.

KUROU: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

FUUKO: Te he estado observando.

TOMOYA: Eso sí que es una pregunta bastante interesante. El otro día, una chica de segundo se le declaro y él la rechazo y se marcho toda deprimida.

KUROU: ¡Mejor te quedas callado!

TOMOYA: Vale, vale.

KUROU: Como ya te dije, no estoy interesado en mujeres, es por esa razón.

NAGISA: Pero, ¿por qué te alejas de las personas?

KUROU: Porque yo no soy capaz de hacer nada por nadie, es por eso que yo…

NAGISA: Pero esa no es ninguna razón para que te alejes de los demás además tú has ayudado a mucha gente, a Okazaki, a Kotomi y a muchas otras personas, incluso también a Fuu-chan, ¿no es así?

FUUKO: Así es. Gracias a ti mi hermana podrá casarse.

KUROU: Chicos… muchas gracias. Amigos como ustedes, son los que hacen a una persona tener un significado importante en la vida.

TOMOYA: Bueno ahora ya que estas animado, ve en busca de una chica.

KUROU: ¿No te parece mejor estrangularte y arrojarte al lago para que cierres el pico?

NAGISA: No le hagas caso, Okazaki a veces habla cosas groseras pero en realidad es una persona con un corazón bastante cálido.

KUROU: Vaya, si que te defiende bien, ¿no crees, novio?

TOMOYA: Furukawa, estoy sorprendido en cómo puedes decir algo tan vergonzoso.

NAGISA: ¿Dije algo vergonzoso?

FUUKO: Kurou, ¿ella es siempre así?

KUROU: Supongo, creo que le falta algo de sentido común al igual que tú.

FUUKO: ¡Eso no es verdad! Fuuko tiene mucho sentido común.

KUROU: Si es verdad, entonces dime si es normal que una chica quede totalmente absorta todo el tiempo.

FUUKO: Por supuesto que no.

KUROU: Entonces que harías si yo te mostrara este obsequio.

_Kurou le da un peluche con la figura de una estrella de mar__…_

Fuuko: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Tras quedarse __distraída__, Kurou aprovecha en cambiar la estrella que ella sostiene en su mano por una lagartija de juguete__…_

FUUKO: ¡Aaaaaah! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaah!

KUROU &amp; TOMOYA: ¡Jajajaja!

REEMPLAZAR UN REGALO POR OTRO DESAGRADABLE CONSEGUIDO!

NIVEL FUUKO MASTER ALCANZADO!

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami! ¡Okazaki!

_Al llegar el final del atardecer, ellos se preparan para marcharse y Nagisa ve que hay una fuente en la orilla del lago__…_

NAGISA: Okazaki mira, ¡Una fuente!

_Tomoya y Nagisa caminan por los tablones que hay en la orilla para acercarse al lago mientras que Kurou se sienta al lado de Fuuko que sigue enfadada por la broma de hace un momento._

KUROU: Vamos Fuuko, ¿todavía sigues molesta conmigo?

FUUKO: ¡Eres desagradable!

KUROU: Lo siento, solo quería hacerte ver que no es bueno que dejes de prestar atención.

NAGISA: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Sakagami! ¡Una fuente!

KUROU: Descuida, de aquí también la podemos observar.

FUUKO: ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: ¿De qué te ríes?

FUUKO: Dime, ¿no crees que ellos dos hacen buena pareja?

KUROU: Veo que tu también te has dado cuenta. Pues eso ya lo sabía desde el principio pero, es una lástima que esos dos sean muy cortos para estas cosas.

_Algunos momentos __más__ tarde, en la casa de Nagisa, Kurou y los __demás__ entran a la __panadería__ y son recibidos por Akio, el padre de Nagisa quien cuida de la tienda__…_

FUUKO: Ya regresamos.

AKIO: ¿Eh?

NAGISA: ¿Ocurre algo papá?

AKIO: Ah, no es nada. Solo me pareció ver a una chica más parada en medio de ustedes tres. He estado viendo cosas raras desde esta mañana. Siento como si estuviese olvidando algo muy importante, es como si estuviera comiendo el pan de Sanae por error. En ocasiones como esta, solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer. Supongo que me iré nuevamente a jugar con los niños del parque. ¡Demonios!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

NAGISA: Era como si mi papá pareciera estar sufriendo.

KUROU: Eso es porque lo más seguro es que no la ha olvidado completamente al igual que Sunohara, Kyou y Fujibayashi.

TOMOYA: Sin embargo, el viejo te quiere mucho, Fuuko. Es por eso que está sufriendo de esa manera.

FUUKO: Si eso es verdad, estoy feliz.

_De pronto, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, la madre de Nagisa, Sanae, ya se encontraba en el mostrador de la tienda__…_

NAGISA: ¿Mamá?

SANAE: Esto… bienvenidos, Nagisa, Okazaki, Sakagami y Fuuko-chan.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Puede recordarla?

FUUKO &amp; NAGISA: Estoy de regreso.

SANAE: ¿La pasaron bien juntas en la escuela? ¿Quieres volverte a bañar conmigo hoy? ¿Qué te parece Fuuko-chan? Con Nagisa, también…

NAGISA: Mamá…

KUROU: (¡Oh no! Ella también…)

SANAE: ¡Noooo! ¡No puedo ver a Fuuko-chan! Hoy fui al hospital. Al escuchar que la profesora Ibuki va a casarse, pensé que Fuuko-chan sería la hermana menor de ella y así que fui a cerciorarme.

Tomoya, Sanae ...

SANAE: Desde entonces, al igual que Akio, Fuuko-chan ha estado desapareciendo lentamente de mi cabeza. Ella aún está aquí, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Sí, aquí está con nosotros. Justo aquí.

SANAE: Fuuko-chan… puedes quedarte en casa con nosotros cuando quieras. Akio, Nagisa y yo te consideramos como un miembro de nuestra familia.

FUUKO: Sí.

_Nagisa empieza a llorar debido a esta triste y lamentable escena. Entonces, esa noche, sentados en la banca del parque Nagisa, Kurou, Tomoya y Fuuko estaban sentados __allí__, pensando en la triste realidad__…_

KUROU: Tal y como yo me temía, tarde o temprano ha llegado el final del sueño…

NAGISA: Estoy segura que tanto como mi papá como mi mamá se han…

TOMOYA: ¿Qué tal si vamos a la escuela?

Fuuko: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: Mi padre esta en mi casa y no puedo llevarte donde Sunohara.

KUROU: En ese caso, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa?

Tomoya y Nagisa: ¿Eeeeeeh?

KUROU: No pretenderán pasar ustedes toda la noche en la escuela, ¿no?

TOMOYA: Pero…

KUROU: No se preocupen, hay espacio suficiente para todos. ¿Qué dices Fuuko?

FUUKO: De acuerdo.

_Luego, Kurou lleva a sus tres amigos por primera vez a conocer su casa y Kurou abre la puerta __permitiéndoles__ pasar al interior de ella__…_

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¡Asombroso!

TOMOYA: Vaya, no esperaba que vivieras en una casa grande.

KUROU: Pasen, las pantuflas están en la entrada. Iré a prender las luces.

NAGISA: Pero Sakagami, ¿no somos una molestia?

KUROU: Descuiden no hay nadie aquí. Yo soy el único que vive en esta casa.

Nagisa, Fuuko y Tomoya: ¿Queeeeeeeeeee?

TOMOYA: Un momento, eso quiere decir que tú…

NAGISA: ¿Y donde están tus padres?

KUROU: He vivido sin ellos durante la mayor parte de mi vida.

NAGISA: Entonces, ¿eres huérfano?

KUROU: Exacto, mi madre murió hace más de 13 años en un accidente y mi padre nos abandonó antes de ese hecho. Así qué es tal como lo dice, señorita Furukawa.

FUUKO: ¡Eso es verdaderamente horrible!

NAGISA: ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de esto?

KUROU: El hecho de que ustedes lo sepan no significa que tengan que compartir mi dolor.

FUUKO: ¿Pero y qué hay de la mujer que estaba contigo en la playa cuando nos conocimos?

KUROU: Era mi tía. Ella cuido de mí desde mi rehabilitación en el hospital. Nos separamos después de que yo terminara la secundaria.

TOMOYA: Entonces has estado viviendo solo todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Así es. Pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso, tengo que arreglar el desorden que deje aquí. Como tenía pensado mudarme de esta ciudad había desordenado muchas cosas. Ah, no se preocupen, ya he cambiado de idea así que todavía pienso quedarme.

Nagisa: Kurou ...

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿ya les avisaron a sus padres que pasaran la noche aquí hoy?

NAGISA: Descuida, yo les dije donde iba a estar. Les dije que pasaría la noche con Fuu-chan en casa de Sakagami.

TOMOYA: A mi viejo no le importa en donde este así que da igual.

KUROU: ¿Qué dijeron tus padres sobre eso, Furukawa?

NAGISA: Cuando escucharon el nombre de Fuu-chan, pareciera como si hubieran recordado algo muy importante y me dieron permiso.

KUROU: Entiendo.

NAGISA: Es como si no la hubieran olvidado por completo, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Bueno, dejemos ese tema a un lado y empecemos con…

_En ese momento, Fuuko empieza a abrir el paquete que viene un conjunto con lo necesario para una fiesta infantil__…_

TOMOYA: Oye, que impaciente eres.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko no puede esperar más!

KUROU: En verdad pareces una niña.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko es solo pequeña de estatura! ¡Por dentro, soy mucho más madura que tú!

KUROU: Y lo dice una persona abriendo un paquete de juguetes con tanta emoción.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko entiende lo que quieres decir, pero mis manos no se detienen! ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Aaaaaaah!

_Kurou coge de la mesa el gorro de fiesta que esta entre los juguetes para la fiesta y se lo lleva lejos del alcance de Fuuko._

NAGISA: ¿Sakagami?

FUUKO: ¡Aaaaah! ¿Eh? ¡Desapareció! ¡El sombrero de Fuuko!

KUROU: Fuuko, detrás de ti.

FUUKO: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Por favor devuelve el tesoro de Fuuko!

KUROU: Bueno, si dices ser una adulta, ¡entonces sopórtalo!

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko se convertirá en una niña solo por este momento! ¡Kyaaa!

_Fuuko se lanza hacia Kurou para quitarle el sombrero pero este la esquiva __fácilmente…_

NAGISA: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Sakagami!

TOMOYA: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Déjalos! Parecen estar divirtiéndose.

Fuuko: ¡Devuelvemelo!

KUROU: ¡Está bien! Lo devol… ¡Waaaaa!

Fuuko: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!

_Fuuko se lanza hacia Kurou y ambos caen al suelo por el impacto y Fuuko al caer, accidentalmente queda encima de Kurou __abrazándolo…_

Fuuko: ¡Oh!

KUROU: Fuuko… ¡Jejejeje!

FUUKO: ¡Jejejeje!

KUROU: No has cambiado.

FUUKO: Fuuko solo actuó como una niña solo por este momento. Por favor, perdónala.

KUROU: De acuerdo, pero ¿podrías quitarte de encima? Es muy vergonzoso.

FUUKO: Esta bien.

KUROU: Aún no puedo creer que tengas la misma edad que Okazaki, ¿Por qué no actúas como una chica de tu edad?

TOMOYA: Espero que no se te ocurra decir que tengo menos de 10 años.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Podría ser…

FUUKO: Pero Tomoya es mucho más infantil.

TOMOYA: ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

FUUKO: Si en verdad fueras un adulto, deberías de llamar a las chicas que son completamente cercanas por su nombre y no por su apellido.

KUROU: Buen punto.

TOMOYA: Oigan, ¿Por qué ustedes dos ponen las cosas de ese modo?

FUUKO: Yusuke llama a mi hermana por su nombre y mi hermana lo llama Yu-kun. Al igual que Kurou también lo hace conmigo y yo a él.

KUROU: Eso quiere decir que ahora sí me reconoces como adulto.

FUUKO: En cierto modo, pero a ti todavía te falta mucho para llegar a ser un adulto.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Para tu información tengo 18 años y soy mayor que tú!

FUUKO: Si fueras un adulto, entonces dejarías de rechazar a todas las chicas que vienen en serio contigo y escogerías una novia para ti.

KUROU: ¡Lo que yo decida no es asunto tuyo!

FUUKO: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Soy tu amiga de la infancia después de todo!

KUROU: ¡Que no es de tui incumbencia!

FUUKO: ¡Que sí!

KUROU: ¡Que no!

FUUKO: ¡Que sí!

NAGISA: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Sakagami! Contrólense ¡por favor!

TOMOYA: ¡Jajaja! Vaya su primera riña y parece como si ya salieran juntos.

Kurou: ¿Queeeeeeeeee?

Fuuko: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Bueno, esto… ¡No intentes desviar el tema! Fuuko tiene razón respecto a ti.

TOMOYA: Pero yo siempre llamo a Fuuko por su nombre.

FUUKO &amp; KUROU: ¡Estamos hablando de Nagisa-chan, idiota!

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

FUUKO: Fuuko cree que ustedes actúan de manera muy distantes llamándose únicamente por sus apellidos, cuando en realidad se llevan muy bien.

Si en verdad eres un adulto, entonces deberías comportarte como si lo fueras y llamarla por su nombre.

TOMOYA: No hay razón para ello.

KUROU: ¡Claro que sí!

NAGISA: Él tiene razón. Incluso si ustedes dicen algo tan repentinamente…

KUROU: Fuuko tiene razón, ustedes dos intentan actuar de manera distante cuando en realidad ustedes cada vez están más cerca el uno del otro. ¿Por qué no lo intentan? No creo que tenga nada de malo en eso.

FUUKO: Yo digo que Okazaki debería llamarla Nagisa-chan, y ella debe llamarlo Tomoya-kun de esa manera

KUROU: Sí, suena bien.

_Nagisa y Tomoya __desvían__ sus miradas del uno del otro avergonzados por lo que les acaba de decir sus dos amigos._

FUUKO: Uno, dos… ¡Vamos!

TOMOYA: Este… Nagi…

Nagisa: Para ... Tomoya-kun ...

TOMOYA: Na… Nagisa-chan… ¡Como si pudiera! ¡Es imposible!

KUROU: Pero si lo estaban haciendo bien.

NAGISA: Yo tampoco puedo. ¡No puedo soportar lo vergonzoso que es!

KUROU: Vaya, ustedes dos son un caso perdido.

FUUKO: Entonces, está decidido que ustedes dos son más infantiles que Fuuko.

KUROU: De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

TOMOYA: Oigan, esperen. Al menos déjenmele quitarle el "-chan" Al menos eso es lo que hago con Kyou y Kotomi. Además Kurou solo te llama "Fuuko".

FUUKO: Entonces inténtalo.

KUROU: Si en verdad eres ya un hombre, demuéstralo.

TOMOYA: Nagisa. Mmm… sí, así se me hace más fácil y menos vergonzoso.

NAGISA: Sí, a mi también. Pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para poder llamarte por tu nombre.

KUROU: Bueno, los dejo pasar solamente porque Fuuko y yo lo hacemos del mismo modo.

FUUKO: Fuuko está de acuerdo.

TOMOYA: ¿¡Por qué ustedes dos son tan exigentes con esto!?

FUUKO: Porque Fuuko ama a Nagisa y a Okazaki, por lo que Fuuko desea que ustedes dos sean felices juntos como mi hermana y Yusuke.

_Fuuko entonces les da un beso por la mejilla a sus tres amigos muy contenta como si esta fuera una despedida__…_

Kurou: Fuuko ...

FUUKO: ¡Jejejeje!

_Mientras Nagisa arregla el sombrero de Fuuko, Kurou se encuentra en la cocina con Tomoya preparando una sorpresa para Fuuko__…_

NAGISA: Ahí está, termine.

FUUKO: ¡Jajajaja! ¿Cómo me queda? ¿Cómo me queda?

KUROU: Muy bien, para ser la invitada de honor en esta fiesta.

NAGISA: En verdad luces linda, Fuu-chan.

TOMOYA: Luces mejor que cualquier persona en este país sin duda alguna.

FUUKO: Ustedes tres me están avergonzando.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué estás haciendo emocionándote justo ahora?

NAGISA: Por cierto, ¿qué hacían en la cocina?

KUROU: Alistando la sorpresa principal. Verdad, ¿Tomoya?

TOMOYA: Sí pero, ¿qué estamos celebrando?

KUROU: ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una celebración por adelantado de la boda de la profesora Ibuki?

FUUKO: ¡Excelente idea!

TOMOYA: Pero la persona que se va a casar no está aquí.

KUROU: Eso no importa, así estaremos preparados para ese día.

NAGISA: Estoy de acuerdo, tengamos una solo para nosotros.

TOMOYA: Bueno, entonces traeré las velas.

KUROU: Están en el ático, de paso trae las fuentes que están guardadas en una caja grande de color negra.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo.

KUROU: Nagisa, ayúdame con el pastel.

Fuuko: ¿pastel?

KUROU: Sí, le encargue a Sanae que lo hiciera para hoy, ya que planeaba celebrarlo con ustedes.

_Así__preparándolo__ todo, Kurou y los __demás__ ayudan a colocar el pastel en la mesa colocando velas alrededor y apagan las luces para iniciar la fiesta._

FUUKO: ¡Esto es lo mejor!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué no solo estas feliz usando ese gorro?

FUUKO: ¡Eso definitivamente no es cierto! Bueno, sus palabras de agradecimiento por favor. ¡HERMANA, MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

KUROU: ¡PROFESORA IBUKI, MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

TOMOYA: ¡KOUKO-SAN, MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

NAGISA: ¡PROFESORA, MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

FUUKO: Las orejas de Fuuko están repicando por los confetis.

KUROU: Fuuko, tienes una tirita colgando de su cabeza.

NAGISA: Tú también tienes una, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Esto, Furu… Nagisa, tú también.

NAGISA: Sí.

_Así__, la fiesta __siguió__ en su apogeo y todos se divirtieron bastante como si fueran una familia. Sin embargo, __más__ tarde, al anochecer mientras los cuatro conversaban juntos en el __sofá__, Nagisa y Tomoya se quedaron dormidos. Entonces Kurou aprovecha para juntarlos a los dos para que duerman juntos._

FUUKO: ¡Jejeje! ¿No crees que nos estemos pasando un poco?

KUROU: ¡Nah! No creo, además creo que eso les ayudara a llevarse mejor. Aunque no me quiero imaginar la cara que pondrán al despertarse.

FUUKO: ¡Jejeje! Tienes razón.

_Luego, Fuuko y Kurou para no despertarlos se van a conversar en el __balcón__ del segundo piso__…_

FUUKO: ¡Ah! ¡Fue una fiesta maravillosa!

KUROU: ¿Todavía piensas quedarte con ese gorro infantil?

FUUKO: Pues sí, me gusta mucho.

KUROU: Si tu lo dices.

FUUKO: Gracias Kurou por la fiesta, ¿sabes? Esto me recuerda al sueño que tuve en el cual yo estaba sola en la playa y tú me animaste llevándome de la mano diciendo que vayamos juntos al festival de Estrellas de mar.

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?

FUUKO: No lo sé. Pero ahora siento como si hubiéramos estado en uno. Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa.

KUROU: Me alegra que te haya gustado.

FUUKO: Kurou, ¿Alguna vez has perdido a una persona importante delante de ti?

KUROU: ¿Por qué preguntas eso justo ahora?

FUUKO: Yo estaba muy triste desde que mis padres habían muerto, desde entonces nunca fui capaz de hablar abiertamente con los demás ni tampoco hacer amigos a pesar de que mi hermana estuvo allí por mí. Dime ¿Alguna vez has experimentado una soledad como esa?

KUROU: Toda mi vida. Madre… Tía Ayano… Kotomi… incluso tú…

FUUKO: ¿Qué te sucede, Kurou? ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Perdona, ya me siento mejor.

FUUKO: Ya veo. Tú has sufrido incluso más que yo. Kurou, no mires mi cara, ¿eh? Segura que me veo horrible con estas lagrimas. Así, que cierra tus ojos.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

FUUKO: Fuuko también cerrara los suyos.

_Sin darnos cuenta, Fuuko y yo nos besamos bajo la luz de la luna que __caía__ esa noche._

FUUKO: ¿Eeeh? ¡Esto…! Yo… ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: ¡No te disculpas, tonta!

FUUKO: Pe… pe… pero Fuuko ignoro tus sentimientos y aún así…

KUROU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Fuuko, hay algo que debo decirte. Lo que nunca pude decirte ese día en la estación. Fuuko, yo… yo… quiero decirte que…

FUUKO: ¡No! ¡No lo digas!

KUROU: ¿Qué? Pero…

FUUKO: Por favor no lo digas. Sabes bien eso que es imposible.

KUROU: ¿Por qué? Solo porque seas una aparición o lo que sea eso no significa que yo…

FUUKO: Kurou, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías concederme un deseo, no es así?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa por ti.

FUUKO: Bien, entonces aquí va mi deseo. Yo… Deseo que te olvides de mí, por favor. Piensa como si yo no hubiera existido. Sí… por favor… olvídate de mí…

KUROU: ¡Basta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿De verdad quieres que me olvide de ti?

FUUKO: Pero yo no…

KUROU: Tú sabías que eso iba a pasar, ¿no es así? ¡Yo también lo sabía! ¡Por eso intentaba alejarme de ti! ¡Pero eso…! Pero eso, solo fue una cobardía de mi parte. Por ello, ahora ¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE IR!

_De pronto abrace a Fuuko, acariciando su __pequeña__ y hermosa cabeza__…_

FUUKO: Kurou, Fuuko ya no es ninguna niña.

KUROU: Sí, lo eres.

FUUKO: No es cierto.

KUROU: Vas corriendo de aquí para allá y causando problemas a los demás. Sin embargo, lo que es peor es que intentas llevar todo el peso tú misma. Todo eso con tu pequeño cuerpo. Tú no estás sola. Definitivamente no aceptare ese deseo. No puedo.

Fuuko: Kurou ...

KUROU: ¡Es imposible que pueda olvidarte jamás!

FUUKO: No obstante, ya lo he decidido. Mi verdadero deseo es que tú encuentres a la persona ideal para ti, aquella persona que será capaz de sanar tus heridas y hacerte feliz toda tu vida.

KUROU: ¿Qué estás diciendo Fuuko? No hay manera que yo pueda encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de…

Fuuko: Kurou hará Feliz.

Kurou: ¿Fuuko? ¡Fuuko! ¡Espera! ¡Fuukoooooo!

_Y así fue como la persona más importante para mí una vez más desaparece ante mis ojos hacia el final del__sueño…_

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

KYOU: ¿Oíste? Acerca del rumor de la chica que tuvo un accidente automovilístico hace 4 años. Escuche que es la hermana menor de la profesora Ibuki, la que se casó el otro día.

RYOU: Tambien escuche que es bastante linda.

SUNOHARA: ¿Quién dijo eso?

KYOU: Solo es un rumor, un rumor.

KUROU: En algún punto, aquella chica, se convirtió en el centro de la atención de la escuela en la cual estudio. Así como es inocente, trabajadora y siempre corriendo por la escuela. La imagen de una chica como esa. Y desde quien sabe cuándo, todos, en especial yo, hemos esperado por el día en que esa chica despierte de su letargo sueño. Y estoy seguro que ese día llegara porque ahora tengo una nueva promesa el cual espero poder hacer que ella regrese algún día…

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 14: ¡Adiós Fuuko! Hacia una nueva promesa ¡No se pierdan el final de este arco!


	14. Cap 14: ¡Adiós Fuuko! Una nueva promesa

**CAPITULO 14: ¡Adiós Fuuko! Hacia una nueva promesa**

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, en la casa de Kurou, aquel lugar en que apenas ayer se __había__ convertido en un lugar lleno de __júbilo__ y __alegría__ para Kurou y sus amigos, ahora es un lugar donde apenas se escucha el sonido del viento._

_Tomoya y Nagisa, quienes sin darse cuenta estuvieron dormidos juntos sentados en el __sofá__, comienzan a despertarse__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Queeeeeeeeee? Fu… ¡Furukawa!

_Tomoya, sorprendido por el vergonzoso hecho se levanta despacio para no despertar bruscamente a Nagisa que __seguía__ dormida a su costado. __P__osteriormente ella __también__ despierta__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo en un lugar como este? ¡Esta no es mi casa!

NAGISA: ¿Okazaki? ¿Eh? ¿En dónde estamos?

TOMOYA: Este lugar… se me hace familiar…

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Espera un momento! ¿No estamos en la casa de Sakagami?

TOMOYA: ¡Es verdad! Kurou nos invito a su casa para pasar la noche pero… mmm… ¿Sera que nos quedamos dormidos pensando en cómo restablecer el club de teatro?

NAGISA: Ahora que lo mencionas, podría ser el caso.

TOMOYA: Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué en la casa de Kurou?

NAGISA: Es verdad, por lo que vemos aquí no tendría sentido.

_Tomoya y Nagisa observan la mesa de la sala en el cual se encuentran __artículos__ de fiesta como serpentinas, bebidas, platos y en especial hay una escultura en medio de la mesa._

TOMOYA: Esto es extraño, no puedo recordar bien lo que sucedió anoche.

NAGISA: ¿Por qué no buscamos a Sakagami?

_Tomoya y Nagisa buscan por toda la casa pero no lo encuentran por ninguna parte hasta que al subir al __balcón__ logran hallar a su amigo sentado en el suelo mirando desde la ventana con una profunda mirada de tristeza y dolor__…_

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou!

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami! ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Kurou sigue __inmóvil__ sin prestar __atención__ a sus dos amigos__…_

TOMOYA: Kurou, ¿te sientes mal? Sera mejor que te llevemos con el médico.

NAGISA: Sakagami…

KUROU: Ustedes…

TOMOYA: Kurou, explícame ¿Por qué estamos reunidos aquí en tu casa?

KUROU: Ella ya no está aquí.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: Por favor, déjenme a solas.

_No __podía__ contarles que ellos __hayan__ comenzado __también__ a olvidarla. __¿__De __qué__ manera __podía__ decirles a mis dos mejores amigos que Fuuko esta comenzando a desaparecer de nuestras vidas? __¿Cómo__podía__ decirles que al igual que todos ella __también__ esta desapareciendo de mi mente? Los recuerdos con lo que hemos vivido juntos estos __últimos__días__, las personas a las cuales __unió__ sus corazones, los __días__ tristes y felices que hemos compartido juntos, todo eso va desapareciendo de mi mente poco a poco__…_

_Algún__ tiempo __más__ tarde, en la casa de Nagisa, tanto ella como Tomoya regresan para hablar con los padres de Nagisa para disculparse sobre lo ocurrido anoche__…_

NAGISA: ¡Lamento haber dormido fuera sin habérselos dicho!

TOMOYA: Al parecer nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta en casa de nuestro amigo Kurou.

AKIO: ¿Queeeeee? ¿Crees que con ese tipo de excusa te va a funcionar?

TOMOYA: ¡Espera! ¡Es la pura verdad!

SANAE: ¡Akio!

NAGISA: ¡Papá!

AKIO: Mmmm… es lo que me gustaría decir. Pero me pareció que anoche tú me dijiste que ibas a pasar la noche fuera de casa, hija mía.

SANAE: A mi también. ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! Dijiste que pasarías la noche en casa de Sakagami, y que tenías algo muy importante que hacer ¿no es así?

TOMOYA: De casualidad, ¿usted recuerda que era ese asunto importante?

SANAE: Misteriosamente, no lo recuerdo. Pero creo que tenía algo que ver con algo que le había ocurrido a alguien de la escuela.

AKIO: ¡Gaaaaaah! ¡De alguna manera me estoy sintiendo muy impaciente e irritado!

¡Demonios!

_Rato __después__, en camino a la escuela__…_

TOMOYA: Como dice el viejo, definitivamente hay algo que no encaja y no solo nosotros, ellos también han olvidado algo que parece ser muy importante. Lo peor de todo es que Kurou está muy triste como si hubiera ocurrido algo terrible. La clave de todo esto definitivamente tiene que ser el hecho de que hay algo que hemos olvidado.

NAGISA: Okazaki, mira esto.

_Nagisa saca de su maleta una escultura de estrella de mar__…_

TOMOYA: Eso es idéntico a lo que había en la mesa cuando despertamos en la casa de Kurou.

NAGISA: También había uno en mi cuarto, aunque no recuerdo en donde y como lo conseguí. Sin embargo, al verlo me produce tranquilidad. ¿A ti te pasa lo mismo, Okazaki?

_Después__, en el instituto, Tomoya estaba parado en el patio pensando sobre las cosas que ha olvidado__…_

KYOU: Oye, ¿qué haces soñando despierto?

TOMOYA: Estoy intentando recordar algo.

KYOU: Por cierto, ¿has visto a Kurou? Ryou me dijo que hoy faltó a clases, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Algo así.

KYOU: Ahora que recuerdo, esto paso también el otro día. ¡No me digas que…!

TOMOYA: Déjame tranquilo, no estoy de humor hoy.

KYOU: Ya veo, entonces estás aburrido. ¿Qué te parece si vamos con Ryou a buscar a Kurou para ir juntos todos de compras?

TOMOYA: No sé. Creo que tengo algo muy importante que hacer mañana.

KYOU: ¿Qué forma tan vaga de escaparte es esa?

TOMOYA: No estoy escapando. Además, ¿por qué te importa tanto Kurou?

KYOU: ¡Por supuesto que sí me importa! ¡Porque Kurou es… porque Kurou es…! No quiero que vuelva a pasar eso otra vez. El otro día Kurou estuvo apunto de abandonar la ciudad, ¿verdad? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué no hay nada que podamos hacer por él?

TOMOYA: Es porque quizá haya algo muy importante que nosotros hemos olvidado por completo pero que Kurou sí lo recuerda. Estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con lo que tengo que hacer mañana.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, Nagisa y Tomoya se __reúnen__ en la escuela muy preocupados por aquello que han olvidado y no consiguen recordar__…_

TOMOYA: Ya veo. Tú también.

NAGISA: Sí. Yo también siento como si hubiera algo muy importante que hacer mañana.

TOMOYA: Estoy seguro que algo sucederá. Tenemos que recordarlo, solo así sabremos que le ocurre a Kurou.

_En ese momento, ambos observan al profesor Koumura pintando una pancarta grande y deciden preguntar de __qué__ se trata__…_

NAGISA: Profesor Koumura, ¿qué está haciendo?

KOUMURA: ¿No puedes saberlo con solo ver?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿Alguien se va a casar?

KOUMURA: Qué pregunta más rara. ¿Los de tu edad ya no tienen buena memoria?

TOMOYA: El escuchar eso de usted en verdad me irrita.

KOUMURA: Mira atentamente e intenta recordar por ti mismo.

_En ese momento, Tomoya comienza a ver __imágenes__ en su mente y recuerda a la persona que va a casarse__…_

TOMOYA: ¡Kouko!

NAGISA: ¡La profesora Ibuki!

KOUMURA: ¿Acaso no recuerdan que su amigo Kurou fue quien me pidió hablar con el director y después hable con ustedes acordando que la ceremonia fuese mañana?

TOMOYA: ¡Es cierto! ¡No cabe duda!

NAGISA: ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar algo tan importante?

TOMOYA: Furukawa, dime ¿por qué razón estaba pensando en desear felicidad a Kouko Ibuki?

KOUMURA: ¡Jajaja! Otra pregunta rara. Eso es porque ustedes dos tienen ese tipo de relación con ella, claro está. Kurou me conto que ustedes deseaban hacer algo para que ella pueda ser feliz y algo de una promesa que no sé de que era.

TOMOYA: ¡La promesa! ¡Kurou! ¡Eso es!

NAGISA: Pero, siento que había una persona que nos unió a todos porque no creo que haya sido por el simple hecho de haberte presentado a la profesora Ibuki.

TOMOYA: Una persona más… La persona que Kurou hizo esa promesa.

KOUMURA: Quizás se trate de la hermana menor de la profesora Ibuki. Si la memoria no me falla creo que sufrió un accidente y Kurou creo que también estuvo involucrado en ello. Fue un golpe muy duro para él.

NAGISA: ¿Su hermana menor?

KOUMURA: Nos vemos, tengo que seguir con los preparativos de la boda.

NAGISA: La hermana menor de la profesora Ibuki y Kurou…

TOMOYA: La chica de la promesa…

NAGISA &amp; TOMOYA: ¡Fuuko! ¡Oh!

_En ese preciso momento, Fuuko aparece en medio de ellos dos__…_

TOMOYA: ¡Tú!

NAGISA: ¡Fuu-chan!

TOMOYA: ¿Estuviste a nuestro lado todo este tiempo?

FUUKO: ¡Sí!

TOMOYA: Soy realmente detestable, ¿no es así? Hacía todo lo posible por no olvidarte con todas mis fuerzas pero aún así…

FUUKO: No eres detestable. Fue algo natural, era algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

NAGISA: ¡No digas algo tan triste!

TOMOYA: Nosotros siempre quisimos estar contigo. ¡Te queremos Fuuko!

NAGISA: Estemos siempre juntas, Fuu-chan. Estaremos juntas hasta que la boda se realice.

FUUKO: Sí.

TOMOYA: Busquemos rápido a Kurou, ya debe haber venido al instituto. Estoy seguro que desea verte.

FUUKO: No, eso será imposible.

NAGISA: ¡Cómo puedes decir eso Fuu-chan! ¡Kurou te ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo!

FUUKO: Es por esa la razón. Por mi culpa Kurou no ha podido nunca alcanzar su propia felicidad. Ha vivido atormentado durante estos tres años pensando solo en mí y nunca en su propia vida. Es por eso que esa noche él y yo nos dijimos adiós y le pedí como deseo que se olvidara de mí.

NAGISA: ¡No digas eso por favor!

TOMOYA: Tú también has estado esperando por poder encontrarte con él. ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad de lograrlo!

NAGISA: Vamos todos juntos, Fuu-chan.

FUUKO: Sí, quiero ir.

_Momentos __después__ los tres van en busca de Kurou por toda la escuela y luego de preguntar a algunos __compañeros__ encuentran a Kurou en uno de los pasillos del piso superior._

TOMOYA: ¡Oye, Kurou!

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami!

KUROU: Chicos, vaya sorpresa. Quería disculparme con ustedes por el comportamiento raro que tuve esta mañana. Aunque no recuerdo por qué actué de esa forma, era todo tan extraño que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió anoche y mucho menos la razón por la cual nosotros tres estuvimos reunidos en mi casa.

NAGISA: ¡Fuuko-chan! ¡Intenta recordarla!

KUROU: ¿Fuuko? Me suena familiar ese nombre, ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?

TOMOYA: ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Tú amiga de la infancia que sufrió un accidente hace cuatro años atrás.

KUROU: Mi amiga de la infancia…

TOMOYA: ¡Recuérdalo! La chica a la cual prometiste verla.

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¿Cómo rayos ustedes saben esa historia? ¡Yo nunca le he contado a nadie de esta escuela!

NAGISA: ¡Es Fuu-chan! ¡Esta aquí! Intenta recordarla.

KUROU: ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Esto es una clase de broma? ¡Fuuko Ibuki está internada en un hospital! ¡Es inadmisible que ella esté aquí parada junto a nosotros!

TOMOYA: Recuerda la fiesta que tuvimos juntos anoche. Tú debes tenerla en tu casa, una de las esculturas de Fuuko.

KUROU: ¡Es inútil! ¡No puedo recordar nada! Ella no está aquí. ¡Aléjense de mí!

NAGISA: Sakagami, ¡Espera!

_Kurou no soporta la __presión__ y se aleja velozmente del pasillo__…_

FUUKO: Dejémoslo así.

NAGISA: Pero Fuu-chan…

FUUKO: Es mejor que esto termine así. No quiero seguir viendo a Kurou sufrir de esa forma.

TOMOYA: Fuuko…

FUUKO: Agradezco mucho sus intenciones pero quiero que Kurou sea feliz y encuentre su propio camino aunque él ya no me recuerde. Además estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, de eso no puedo negarlo.

NAGISA: Fuu-chan…

_Ese __día__, Furukawa no dejo de llorar y al igual que yo nos __dolía__ ver lo injusto que dos personas que se quieren mucho ya no pueden volver a tener la misma __relación__ de antes. __A__ veces yo me preguntaba si eso es posible que sucediera en el caso de Furukawa y yo, ya que si eso sucediera es muy probable que experimente ese mismo dolor que Kurou __está__ pasando durante todo este tiempo__…_

_Al __día__ siguiente, en el instituto donde estudio, era ya domingo y comenzaba a reunirse mucha gente ya que ese __día__ se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de bodas de la profesora Kouko Ibuki con Yusuke Yoshino y Furukawa y yo __estábamos__ observando al lado de nuestra querida amiga Fuuko__…_

TOMOYA: Han venido varias personas.

NAGISA: Pero parece que no hay muchos alumnos por aquí.

FUUKO: Sin embargo, Nagisa y Okazaki están aquí. Aunque me habría gustado que él también estuviera aquí para verlo.

_En ese momento estuvimos viendo como se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia y los novios suben al altar donde el sacerdote los aguardaba y __comenzó__ a pronunciar las palabras de inicio para llevar a cabo la ceremonia__…_

SACERDOTE: El anillo tiene dos significados. Primero: Eternidad; segundo: Perfección. Al intercambiar anillos, ambos se juran el uno al otro ser fieles para siempre. Ahora, repite después de mí. Este anillo…

YUSUKE: … como prueba de mi juramento para amarte por toda la eternidad… yo te lo doy.

_Todos los presentes, en su __mayoría__ profesores y conocidos de ellos, aplauden con __alegría__ bendiciendo a la nueva pareja quienes han jurado amor eterno durante el resto de sus vidas. En ese momento, Fuuko, Nagisa y yo nos dirigimos hacia el __portón__ principal para despedirnos de ellos de manera que nuestras voces destaquen __más__ que los __demás__. Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta de una inesperada sorpresa. Al asomarnos por la ventana del pasillo, encontramos reunidos a cientos de alumnos en el patio esperando por la salida de los __recién__ casados. Era un milagro, pero lo __más__ sorprendente fue lo que __ocurrió__más__ adelante__…_

_Mientras tanto, en la calle, cerca al instituto, Kurou caminaba por los alrededores observando a los alumnos que iban directo hacia el instituto__…_

KUROU: Que extraño, cuando encontré esto en mi casa tenía la extraña sensación que tenía que venir aquí hoy y… ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¡Hoy es domingo! ¿Por qué todos están con sus uniformes…?

ALUMNO #1: ¿De verdad, entonces la boda ya comenzó?

ALUMNA #2: Sí, démonos prisa antes que no podamos felicitarlos.

KUROU: Disculpen pero, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Un festival o algo que no sepa?

ALUMNA #2: ¿Acaso no lo sabe Sakagami? Hoy es la boda de la profesora Ibuki.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿La profesora Ibuki? ¿Se refiere a Kouko Ibuki?

ALUMNO #1: Parecerá extraño pero encontramos esta escultura en cada una de nuestras casas y recordamos que hoy es la boda de la profesora Ibuki, la que enseñó hace tres años aquí en esta escuela.

KUROU: ¿Escultura? ¡Déjame verla!

_Kurou examina la escultura y es la misma figura que Kurou lleva en sus manos__…_

KUROU: ¡No puede ser! ¡Es igual a la mía! Pero entonces… ¿Quién? ¡Argh!

ALUMNA #2: ¡Sakagami-senpai!

_De pronto, salen algunas __imágenes__ en la mente de Kurou recordando algo muy importante que __había__ olvidado__…_

FUUKO: Por favor, recibe esto.

KUROU: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una estrella… un shuriken… una isla?

FUUKO: Es una estrella de mar.

_Volviendo al presente, Kurou recupera el conocimiento__…_

ALUMNA #2: Sakagami, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

KUROU: Sí, estoy mejor. ¡Ahora ya lo recuerdo! Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía?

Disculpen, con su permiso…

_Kurou se dirige velozmente hacia la escuela. Mientras tanto, Nagisa y Tomoya junto con Fuuko van a ver a sus amigos que __también__ se encuentran en el lugar__…_

NAGISA: ¡Kotomi-chan! ¡Viniste!

KOTOMI: ¡Buenos días! Okazaki, Nagisa-chan.

TOMOYA: Recordaste el día de la boda, ¿verdad?

KOTOMI: Sí, cuando encontré esto en mi casa recordé que tenía que venir aquí hoy.

TOMOYA: ¡Kyou! ¡Fujibayashi! Pensé que ustedes dos irían de compras.

KYOU: Sí… eso planeábamos… ¿Verdad?

RYOU: Cuando vi esto en la mañana, recordé la boda y lo que había pasado con Kurou. No entiendo como pude olvidar algo tan importante.

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola chicos!

TOMOYA: ¡Sunohara! ¡Tú también!

NAGISA: Así que viniste.

SUNOHARA: Por supuesto, tengo tiempo de sobra. Y todos ellos también vinieron.

_De pronto, vimos llegar __también__ a Misae, los fans de Fuuko, Yukine Miyazawa, la prima de Kurou, Tomoyo Sakagami, y entre muchos otros __más__. Sin embargo, faltaba una persona muy importante__…_

NAGISA: ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

AKIO: Sabía que estarías aquí, hija mía.

SANAE: En verdad, para que nos hayamos olvidado del matrimonio hasta el día de la ceremonia, me pregunto qué pasó.

TOMOYA: Llegaron a ellos. ¡Tus sentimientos! ¡Fueron bien plantados en todos ellos!

FUUKO: ¡No lo puedo creer!

TOMOYA: ¿No estás feliz?

FUUKO: Sí. Pero ojala que…

TOMOYA: El vendrá, estoy seguro.

FUUKO: Es inútil. Él ya no me recuerda.

_Justo __después__, salen la pareja de __recién__ casados impresionados por la cantidad de alumnos que llegan a recibirlos y felicitarlos por su boda. Sin embargo, Kouko observa que en medio de las personas felices por su boda, hay dos que __están__ muy tristes y llorando juntos y se tratan nada menos que Tomoya y Nagisa. Entonces al reconocerlos, Kouko junto con su esposo se dirigen hacia ellos para ver por __qué__están__ llorando__…_

KOUKO: Okazaki, Nagisa-chan. ¿Sucede algo? Lucen bastante tristes.

TOMOYA: Por favor escúcheme, Kouko, Yusuke. Había una persona que deseaba ver este día hecho realidad. ¡No! ¡Dos personas que deseaban juntas ver este suceso! Una de ellas trabajo duro para que se hiciera realidad, esa persona junto con la ayuda de otra persona más reunieron juntos todas estas bendiciones para usted. Nosotros amamos mucho a aquella persona, en verdad la amamos, la ayudamos e hicimos todo lo posible para que pudieran verlo todos juntos pero la persona que la ayudaba olvido por completo a aquella que se esforzó tanto en poder hacer que todos pudieran venir aquí, así que…

KOUKO: Ustedes dos deben haber estado con ella todo este tiempo.

TOMOYA: Estábamos con ella porque pasar el tiempo juntos era muy divertido. Eso es todo. Lo mismo se puede decir de todos aquí presentes. Así que Kouko, por su bien ¡Por favor sea feliz para siempre!

KOUKO: Así lo hare.

_En ese momento, algo __increíble__ocurrió__, cuando pensamos que ella __había__ desaparecido, Fuuko __apareció__ ante su hermana y todos pueden verla y en sus manos le entrega una escultura de estrella de mar__…_

FUUKO: ¡Muchas felicidades, querida hermana! ¡Sé feliz para siempre!

KOUKO: ¿Fuu-chan?

_De pronto una voz se escucha a lo lejos llamando a la hermana menor de Kouko__…_

KUROU: ¡Fuukooooo! ¡Fuukooooooo!

FUUKO: ¿Kurou? No lo puedo creer. ¡Kurooooou!

_Kurou llega corriendo y llega a abrazar a Fuuko y en ello comienza a llorar amargamente. Era la primera vez que __veía__ llorar a mi amigo Kurou de esa manera, todo el dolor y la larga espera __tuvieron__ su recompensa y finalmente ambos consiguen reencontrarse una vez __más…_

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami!

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Pude recordarlo! ¡Pude recordarlo, Fuuko! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por todo lo que ha ocurrido!

FUUKO: ¡No! ¡Yo soy la que debe disculparse por todo lo que ha pasado! ¡Por mi culpa tú…!

KUROU: ¡Eso no importa! ¡Finalmente estamos aquí juntos! ¡Como prometí estamos juntos en la boda de tu hermana!

_Ambos comienzan a llorar juntos, Nagisa y yo tampoco pudimos contener las lagrimas tan ver tan conmovedora escena, finalmente ambos pudieron verse y decir lo que no __habían__ podido expresar desde hace tanto tiempo__…_

FUUKO: Kurou.

KUROU: Dime.

FUUKO: ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que nos conocimos?

KUROU: ¿El día en la playa?

FUUKO: Sí, recuerdo que ese día cuando estaba jugando sola en la playa sin amigos con quien jugar, tú fuiste la única persona que tomo mi mano diciendo "Oye, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir escondida ahí?" Y me llevaste a un lugar donde habían varias estrellas de mar y jugamos como si fuera el festival de estrellas de mar. Los días después de encontrarte de nuevo a ti y conocer a Nagisa y Okazaki me hicieron sentir como si estuviera en aquel festival. Ustedes tres siempre me llevaban a lugares divertidos e incluso siempre te preocupabas por mí. Cada día fue como un festival y fue muy divertido, a pesar de que intentabas esquivarme al principio después de eso me hiciste muy feliz cuando nos divertimos juntos en aquella fiesta, fue mucho más alegre que mi propio cumpleaños. Jamás lo olvidare, Kurou.

KUROU: Ni yo, definitivamente no pienso olvidarlo.

FUUKO: ¡Muchas gracias! Me he divertido bastante, mi querido Kurou. Has sido más que un amigo para mí pero…

KUROU: ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Aún hay más cosas que quiero decirte y…!

FUUKO: Kurou, prométeme que ya no sufrirás más por mí. Si aún yo me vaya, quiero que seas feliz y encuentres a la persona que te ayudara a encontrar la felicidad.

KUROU: Así lo hare, pero…

FUUKO: Descuida, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver. Y cuando nos veamos nuevamente quiero verte con esa sonrisa que llevas ahora.

KUROU: Sí, así lo hare.

FUUKO: Te quiero mucho, cuídate.

KUROU: Y yo a ti. Adiós… Fuuko… nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy seguro.

_Y __así__, con un beso de despedida Fuuko desaparece ante todos nosotros y pude observar a Kurou con unas __lágrimas__ de __alegría__despidiéndose__ de su querida amiga a la cual espero tanto tiempo en poder verla nuevamente__…_

KOUKO: Fuu-chan me dijo: "Muchas felicidades" y "¡Sé feliz para siempre!". Creo que me estaba dando su bendición desde su sueño y llego hasta mí.

KUROU: No, se equivoca. Ella estuvo aquí porque ambos lo deseamos. Nosotros dos deseamos poder estar este día y ayudarle a que usted sea feliz, ya que usted fue la persona más importante para ella y estuvo siempre cuidándola.

KOUKO: Kurou…

KUROU: De algo que estoy aprendiendo, es que este mundo posee muchos misterios. Fenómenos que ni la ciencia ni la tecnología son capaces de explicar. Y es porque de eso se trata de esta vida, hallar esos misterios y descubrirlos paso por paso para hallar su significado.

YUSUKE: Es posible que tengas razón.

KOUKO: Mientras nos aferremos a sentimientos alegres estoy segura que ella también será feliz. Al menos eso es lo que en verdad creo.

_Algunos __días__después__, durante el descanso, todos __están__ reunidos en el aula 3-D mientras Tomoya duerme en el pupitre__…_

KYOU: ¿Oíste? Acerca del rumor de la chica que tuvo un accidente automovilístico hace 4 años.

KOTOMI: Escuche que es la hermana menor de la profesora Ibuki, la que se casó el otro día.

KYOU: Dicen que es linda, trabajadora y anda corriendo por la escuela.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, yo también tengo esa sensación.

RYOU: También escuche que es bastante linda.

SUNOHARA: ¿Quién dijo eso?

KYOU: Solo es un rumor, un rumor.

KOTOMI: Pero sería bonito si fuera en verdad, me gustaría conocerla.

KYOU: Oye, llevo un rato preguntándome, ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?

SUNOHARA: ¿Esto? Lo encontré en mi cuarto un día que estaba acomodando la ropa.

No tengo ni idea de donde lo conseguí. Pero será "eso", ¿no?

TODAS: ¡Sí!

KYOU: "Eso", ¿verdad?

TODAS: ¡UNA ESTRELLA DE MAR!

NAGISA: ¿Eh? Pero no entiendo por qué sabíamos eso.

KYOU: Es raro. Pero tampoco lo sé. ¡Oigan! ¿No han visto a Kurou? No lo he visto en toda la mañana.

RYOU: Sakagami pidió permiso al profesor y se fue temprano esta mañana.

KYOU: ¿Qué? Me pregunto si lo ha hecho para ir a holgazanear en algún sitio.

RYOU: No, dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante en el hospital de la ciudad vecina.

KYOU: Vaya, una excusa para largarse. Oye, Tomoya, ¿tú qué opinas? ¡Oye! ¡Deja de dormir y únete a la conversación! ¡Tomoya! ¡Oye! ¡Despierta!

_En __algún__ punto, aquella chica, se __convirtió__ en el centro de la __atención__ de la escuela en la cual estudio. __Así__ como es inocente, trabajadora y siempre corriendo por la escuela. __L__a imagen de una chica como esa. __Y__ desde quien sabe __cuándo__, todos, en especial yo, hemos esperado por el __día__ en que esa chica despierte de su letargo __sueño__. Y estoy seguro que ese __día__ llegara porque ahora tengo una nueva promesa el cual espero poder hacer que ella regrese __algún__día…_

_En el hospital, de la ciudad vecina. Dentro de una de las habitaciones del hospital__…_

ENFERMERA #1: Vaya, ¿Quién es esa chiquilla que duerme profundamente?

ENFERMERA #2: La llamamos "La Bella durmiente". Ha estado en ese estado durante más de 3 años, eso creo.

ENFERMERA #1: ¿En serio? ¿Tanto tiempo? Pero es una pena que no vengan visitantes a verla estos días.

ENFERMERA #2: Solo su hermana que a veces acompañada de su esposo vienen a verla en algunas ocasiones.

KUROU: Disculpe, ¿esta es la habitación 504?

ENFERMERA #1: Así es. Espere, ¿usted conoce a esta paciente?

KUROU: Así es.

ENFERMERA #2: ¿Es usted familiar suyo?

KUROU: No, ella es una importante amiga. ¿Podrían dejarme a solas un momento con ella?

ENFERMERA #1: Por supuesto.

KUROU: Fuuko, te prometo que algún día encontrare la manera de traerte de vuelta. Espérame hasta entonces, cumpliré mi promesa y de esa forma podrás estar conmigo y muchos amigos que esperan por conocerte…

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**EPILOGO DE ESTE CAPITULO**

_Varios __año__s __después__, en el hospital de la ciudad vecina de donde Kurou y sus amigos vivieron__…_

ENFERMERA #1: ¿En verdad? ¿Van a operar a la paciente del 504?

ENFERMERA #2: Pero, ¿Quién llevara a cabo la operación?

ENFERMERA #1: Según los rumores dicen que es un maestro del bisturí y además un monstruo de frio corazón con el escalpelo. Solo sé que le dicen "El Doctor Oscuro" y realiza operaciones cobrando grandes sumas de dinero a sus pacientes por lo que es capaz de realizar exitosamente cualquier operación.

ENFERMERA #2: ¿Será eso verdad? ¿Entonces él está aquí?

ENFERMERA #1: Ahora está reunido con el personal médico en la sala de operaciones.

_Mientras tanto, en la sala de operaciones__…_

DR. HIRAGI: ¿Y bien Dr. Oscuro? ¿Cómo piensa efectuar la operación? Hemos hecho varios análisis con rayos x y no hemos encontrado nada anormal.

DR. SAKAGAMI: Haremos una cirugía cerebral.

DR. MINASE: ¿Está loco? Ya le hemos informado que hemos hecho varios análisis y además realizar una cirugía en estas condiciones puede peligrar la vida del paciente.

DR. SAKAGAMI: He estudiado el caso y estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo en esta operación.

DR. HIRAGI: El Doctor Minase tiene razón. Es demasiado arriesgado, no hay ninguna certeza de que…

DR. SAKAGAMI: Un verdadero doctor siempre arriesga todo, vida o muerte. Nada es seguro. Solo Dios conoce el porvenir de cada persona. ¡Comiencen con la operación! Debemos llegar hasta la glándula pituitaria donde se encuentra escondido el tumor y extirparlo.

DR. HIRAGI: Como usted diga.

DR. SAKAGAMI: Fuuko, he vuelto para cumplir mi promesa, este será el mayor reto de toda mi vida. No obstante, pase lo que pase hare que vuelvas ya que al igual que yo hay personas que esperan por ti.

* * *

**AVANCE**

KUROU: ¿Solo usar el nombre?

SUNOHARA: Todo lo que ella necesita son números, ¿verdad? No me interesa la actuación, pero no me importaría prestar mi nombre. Apuesto a que Nagisa-chan me lo agradecerá.

KYOU: Chicos, nosotras hemos decidido prestar nuestros nombres para el club de teatro.

RYOU: Con eso tendríamos los miembros necesarios para el club.

KUROU: Solo hace falta conseguir al consejero.

RYOU: Él único profesor que no está supervisando ningún club es el profesor Koumura.

SUGISAKA: Nishina tocaba el violín cuando era niña y gano muchos premios en varias competiciones. Ella era una chica prodigio y tenía la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero pero antes de que eso sucediera… ¡Tuvo un accidente!

SUNOHARA: ¡Chicos! ¡Juguemos baloncesto!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 15: Corazones unidos. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	15. Capitulo 15: Corazones Unidos

**CAPITULO 15: Corazones unidos**

_Han pasado varios __días __después__ de la boda de la profesora Ibuki y Yusuke Yoshino. Las cosas siguen como siempre, aunque en esta __ocasión __me levante temprano y aproveche en ir al instituto. Una vez más volví__ a mi vida solitaria, sin nadie en especial el cual compartir mi vida, aunque en esta __ocasión__ hay dos personas a las que debo ayudar. Subiendo por la empinada colina, me __encontré__ con aquellas dos personas que ayudaron a mejorar mi vida__…_

NAGISA: Okazaki, ¡Buenos días!

TOMOYA: Nagisa, ¿qué estás haciendo? Llegaras tarde.

NAGISA: Te vi venir de lejos y pensaba en que podíamos ir juntos, así que decidí esperar por ti.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

NAGISA: No… ¿No debí hacerlo?

TOMOYA: Por mí no me importa pero… Bueno, vamos.

NAGISA: Sí.

TOMOYA: Ayer tampoco hemos podido reclutar miembros.

NAGISA: Es verdad. Aunque con Kotomi y Sakagami ya solo nos faltarían dos miembros más para reabrir el club.

TOMOYA: Mmmm… hablando de eso. Tal vez la otra Sakagami podría darnos una mano.

NAGISA: ¿Otra Sakagami? ¡Ah! ¡Tomoyo!

KUROU: ¡Oigan apártense de ahí!

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: ¡Aaaaargh!

_En ese preciso momento, una moto velozmente se atraviesa en donde __están__ ellos dos y atropella a Tomoya __lanzándolo__ hacia la acera de manera violenta__…_

KYOU: ¡Tomoya!

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Por favor resiste! ¡Uuuuuuu!

KUROU: Descuida, si se trata de este tipo, hace falta más que una moto vieja para dejarlo K.O.

KYOU: ¡Un momento! ¿Cuál moto vieja?

KUROU: La tuya. A no ser que me digas que alguien como tú sea capaz de comprar una moto nueva.

KYOU: Para tu información esta moto es completamente nueva y la estoy estrenando este año.

KUROU: Si claro. Con tantos atropellos que haces, me sorprende que no esté en el basurero.

KYOU: ¡Eso fue muy grosero! ¿Sabes?

KUROU: Pues si fueras más cuidadosa no estaría ofendiéndote de esta manera. ¡No vas a parar hasta convertirte en una amenaza para la sociedad!

TOMOYA: ¡Oigan! ¡Auch! ¿No se han olvidado de algo?

KYOU: No, hasta pronto.

TOMOYA: ¡Un momento! ¡¿Te vas a ir así no más?!

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Solo era una broma. Tranquilo.

KUROU: Tus bromas son tan patéticas como tu manera de conducir.

KYOU: Estas envidioso solo porque no tienes una moto.

KUROU: Al menos no ando atropellando al primer idiota que se me atraviesa.

TOMOYA: ¿Me estas insultando o me estas defendiendo? ¡Ayyy!

NAGISA: ¿Te duele mucho?

TOMOYA: ¡Descuida! ¡Nagisa! ¿Estás herida en algún sitio?

NAGISA: No, estoy bien.

KYOU: ¡Jiuuuuu!

KUROU: Mmmmm….

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

KYOU: Ustedes dos sí que son bastante unidos, ¿verdad? Llamándola por su nombre. ¿Ya son novios? ¿Ya se besaron?

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¡Jajajaja! Ya me lo imaginaba.

TOMOYA: ¡Están equivocados!

NAGISA: Okazaki solo me está ayudando a restablecer el club. ¡No estamos saliendo juntos!

KUROU: Aún me cuesta creer que a estas alturas sigan diciendo lo mismo.

KYOU: Bueno, dejémoslo ahí. Me voy yendo.

_Kyou se va en su moto partiendo hacia el instituto, mientras que Kurou y Nagisa se quedan con Tomoya que __todavía__ esta arrodillado en el suelo._

KUROU: Vaya esa Kyou, hasta ahora es la única chica que me causa un serio dolor de cabeza.

NAGISA: Okazaki, ¿en verdad no estás herido?

TOMOYA: Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo empecé a llamarte por tu nombre?

NAGISA: ¿Eh? Esto…

TOMOYA: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Se encuentran bien?

TOMOYA: De alguna manera sentí como si estuviese a punto de recordar algo.

NAGISA: Yo también.

KUROU: Fuuko… ya veo… (No fue un sueño después de todo)

TOMOYA: ¿Dijiste algo, Kurou?

KUROU: ¡No, nada! Solo pensaba en otras cosas.

NAGISA: Sentí algo cálido y nostálgico, y también triste…

TOMOYA: Sí, ¡jejejeje!

KUROU: Bien, esa es la mirada que ustedes dos deben llevar, siempre sonriendo.

TOMOYA: Oye, espera Kurou, ya te dije que nosotros…

KUROU: Veo que ustedes siguen con eso, ¿verdad? Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Pero como amigo solo te diré que es una buena oportunidad de cambiar tu vida.

TOMOYA: Prefiero no hablar de ello. Por cierto, es muy raro verte tan temprano a estas horas del día. Últimamente has llegado tarde a clases.

KUROU: Sí, es que como acostumbro a leer libros hasta tarde… además no es fácil vivir por su cuenta.

NAGISA: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué hay de tu papá y de tu mamá?

KUROU: ¿No les he contado? Soy huérfano de madre y mi padre nos abandono antes de su muerte.

NAGISA: ¡Eso es bastante triste! ¡Siento mucha pena por ti!

KUROU: Gracias pero el hecho que lo sepa usted, no es necesario que comparta mi dolor, además ya he podido superar cosas incluso peores.

TOMOYA: Oigan, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

KUROU: Es verdad. Voy con ustedes.

TOMOYA: Pero aún no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Bueno, es que precisamente los estaba buscando a ustedes.

NAGISA: ¿A nosotros?

KUROU: Sí, supuse que la señorita Furukawa acostumbra llegar siempre a tiempo a clases entonces es lógico que Okazaki también este con ella.

TOMOYA: ¿Y de donde sacas esa suposición acerca de mi?

KUROU: Pues he acertado, ¿o no?

TOMOYA: Bien, ¿y por qué nos estabas buscando a nosotros dos?

KUROU: Para venir juntos a la escuela, ¿no es buena idea?

TOMOYA: ¿Solo por eso?

KUROU: Sí.

TOMOYA: No sé, pero eso me suena bastante sospechoso. ¿No nos estas ocultando algo?

KUROU: ¿Cómo crees? Además, mi nombre forma parte del Club de Teatro. Pienso que también de paso les ayudo a reabrir el club consiguiendo más miembros.

TOMOYA: Aún así, suena raro, pero en fin. ¿Tienes alguna idea brillante?

KUROU: Mmmm… ya que no podemos repartir folletos ni tampoco hacer publicidad en el boletín escolar tendremos que buscar otra alternativa.

TOMOYA: ¿Cuál por ejemplo?

KUROU: Que bueno que lo preguntas. Pues emplearemos el método más tradicional y convincente para estos casos.

NAGISA: ¿Cuál es?

KUROU: El rumor.

NAGISA &amp; TOMOYA: ¿El rumor?

KUROU: Así es. Infundiremos un rumor que llame la atención y así las personas de curiosidad se acercaran a nuestro club y tendremos la posibilidad de reclutar miembros.

TOMOYA: Si pero, ¿acaso crees que exista algo que realmente llame la atención?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Para eso tenemos la clave para este dilema.

NAGISA: ¿Y cuál es?

KUROU: Miren, por ejemplo podemos crear un rumor referente a una chica carismática, dulce, muy amable y la más hermosa de la escuela que necesita ayuda para su club o mejor aún podemos decir que como este es su ultimo año quiere realizar el sueño de su vida y necesita la colaboración de todos los que quieran ayudarla.

NAGISA: ¡Esperen! Esa chica, dulce, amable, muy hermosa… soy… ¿Yo?

KUROU: Precisamente.

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¿Qué opinas de la idea, Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Suena bien. Creo que podría resultar, siempre habrá algún incauto que se deje llevar.

NAGISA: ¡ESO NOOOOOOOOO!

KUROU: ¿Por qué? No es ninguna mentira, ya que es cierto de esta forma podría conseguir algunos miembros.

NAGISA; Pero yo no soy nada atractiva, además no me gustaría que la gente viniera por eso ni tampoco por lastima.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Solo bromeaba, es cierto que eso sería algo vergonzoso además me siento muy decepcionado de ti, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Se supone que estarías en contra de mi idea, no supondrás que te agrade que algún chico comience a interesarse en ella, ¿no te parece?

TOMOYA: Deja de decir esas cosas. ¿Hasta cuándo nos vas a seguir molestando con eso?

_Rato __después__, los tres llegan al edificio de la escuela tras una larga subida. Sin embargo, hay muchas chicas paradas conversando en la escuela y algunas mirando directamente hacia Kurou__…_

NAGISA: Vaya, hay muchas chicas en los pasillos, ¿por qué será?

KUROU: Solo ignóralas.

TOMOYA: Mmmm… eso explica todo. Ahora sé por qué querías venir con nosotros a la escuela.

KUROU: Sí, supongo que ya lo has descubierto. Desde que aconteció la boda de la profesora Ibuki, las chicas no dejan de mirarme e incluso varias que ni conozco me saludan.

TOMOYA: Eso tal vez fue porque tú ayudaste a organizar la ceremonia aquí en la escuela.

KUROU: Sí, pero no sé cómo fue que se enteraron de que fui a hablar con el profesor Koumura para pedirle que la boda se realizara aquí.

TOMOYA: Por cierto, ¿por qué hablaste con él sobre eso?

KUROU: No lo sé. Por alguna razón no logro recordarlo pero sé que fue por algo muy importante.

NAGISA: Es extraño, pero de alguna manera siento lo mismo.

TOMOYA: También yo. ¿Será coincidencia?

KUROU: Quien sabe, bueno señorita Furukawa, nos vemos luego. Vamos, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo. Nagisa, nos vemos luego.

NAGISA: Sí.

_Momentos __después__, en la hora del descanso, Tomoya y Sunohara conversan juntos acerca __de cómo__ ayudar a Nagisa mientras se dirigen al club de teatro__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Usar tu nombre?

SUNOHARA: Todo lo que ella necesita son números, ¿no? No me interesa la actuación pero pienso que no sería una molestia para mí el prestar mi nombre.

Apuesto a que Nagisa-chan se pondrá contenta y me lo agradecerá y con ello esa gratitud podría convertirse en amor.

_Tomoya y Sunohara llegan al cuarto del club__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Nagisa-chan! ¡Buenas noticias!

KYOU: ¡Tomoya! ¡Qué bueno que has venido! Kurou nos ha sugerido que nosotras podríamos prestar nuestros nombres para el club, ¿no es una idea genial?

Sinceramente, no tenemos interés en la actuación, pero con eso lograremos obtener más del número necesario, ¿verdad Kurou?

KUROU: En efecto, así resolvemos el problema de manera simple y mejor aún, tratándose de gente conocida no habrá ningún problema.

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaaaaargh! ¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo se te ocurre robarte mi idea?

KUROU: Pues no es mi culpa que hayas llegado tarde, además ¿no me digas que pensabas hacer lo mismo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Por supuesto! Pero tú siempre tienes que arruinar mis grandes ideas.

KUROU; Sí claro. Me pregunto cuándo será la única vez en que este tipo haya usado la cabeza para pensar en lugar de romperla.

SUNOHARA: ¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO CLARAMENTE!

RYOU: Con eso tendríamos seis miembros, una cantidad convincente para que el consejo estudiantil nos reconozca.

NAGISA: Esto… a decir verdad, me da mucha pena, siento como si los estuviéramos engañando.

KYOU: ¡Tonterías! ¡No seas demasiado honesta!

TOMOYA: Bueno, todas quieren ayudarte, así que no dejes que sus esfuerzos sean en vano, Nagisa.

NAGISA: Supongo que tienes razón.

KYOU: Ya está decidido. ¡Comencemos de una vez!

KUROU: Todavía es muy pronto para cantar victoria.

KYOU: ¿Y ahora que tienes? ¿Por qué se te ocurre enfriar las cosas ahora?

KUROU: Aún debemos conseguir un consejero para el club.

KYOU: Es verdad. ¡Rayos! ¡Esto me está fastidiando!

RYOU: Cálmate, hermana.

KUROU: Descuiden, conozco a la persona indicada para ello.

KOTOMI: ¿En serio?

KUROU: Síganme todos.

KYOU: Sí, vayamos.

RYOU: Esfuérzate mucho Nagisa.

TOMOYA: Ya solo es cuestión de tiempo.

KUROU: Date prisa Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Vale, vale.

SUNOHARA: Oigan, ¿no se les olvida algo? ¡Oigan! ¿Hola? ¿Acaso nadie se acuerda de mí?

_Momentos __después__, en la sala de __tutoría__, Kurou y el resto de sus amigos, __olvidándose__ del pobre de Sunohara, se __reúnen__ con el profesor Toshio Koumura, uno de los profesores __más__ veteranos de toda la escuela__…_

PROF. KOUMURA: Oh, ya veo. Así qué quieren abrir nuevamente el club de teatro, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Así es. Tenemos pensado participar y formar parte del Festival Cultural que se llevara a cabo en pocos días.

PROF. KOUMURA: Vaya, eso sí que es una verdadera sorpresa. No imaginaba que alguien como tú que no le agradan los clubes estés dispuesto a integrarte en uno.

KUROU: Bueno, tengo mis razones. Además que todos ellos son buenas personas y creo que realmente vale la pena todo este esfuerzo. Lo bueno es que ya hemos reunido los miembros necesarios pero necesitamos un consejero para ser reconocidos por el Consejo Estudiantil.

NAGISA: Por favor, ¿podría ser nuestro consejero?

PROF. KOUMURA: No es mala idea pero antes, ¿podrían hablar de esto con una chica que estudia en segundo año llamada Rie Nishina?

RYOU: ¿La señorita Rie Nishina?

KUROU: Ese nombre lo he escuchado antes.

KOTOMI: ¿No se trata de la misma señorita Nishina que me prestó el violín?

KUROU: ¡Eso es! ¡Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes!

_Después__ de esa __conversación__, Kotomi y sus amigos se dirigen hacia el __salón__ de __música__ donde precisamente estaban reunidas Rie Nishina y sus dos amigas..._

RIE: Señorita Ichinose.

KOTOMI: Buenas tardes, Nishina.

RIE: Ha pasado tiempo. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar el día de hoy?

KOTOMI: En esta ocasión no se trata de mí.

NAGISA: Buenas tardes, soy Nagisa Furukawa del salón 3-B. No conozco las circunstancias del todo correctamente, pero… esto… ¿podría hablar con ella en privado?

No creo que ellas estén cómodas por el hecho de que todos los que hemos venido aquí son de grado superior.

KUROU: Descuida, nosotros esperaremos en el pasillo.

_Kurou y el resto de sus amigos esperan afuera en el pasillo mientras que Nagisa habla con Nishina __explicándole__ la __situación__ y ver la manera si es posible que ellas puedan darle al profesor Koumura como consejero para el club de teatro._

_Luego de un largo rato de __tensión__ en el pasillo donde todos esperaban por Nagisa, ella sale del __salón__ para __comunicarles__ a sus amigos la noticia__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo te fue Nagisa?

NAGISA: Bueno…

_En ese momento, Rie y sus dos amigas conversan acerca de la __situación__ que acaban de observar__…_

SUGISAKA: Dinos, ¿qué piensas Rie? Nosotras le pedimos primero al profesor Koumura, así que no tenemos por qué echarnos atrás.

RIE: Pero tengan en cuenta de que el profesor Koumura fue anteriormente el consejero del Club de Teatro. Además a ellos solo les quedan este año.

SUGISAKA: ¿¡ESTAS SEGURA!? ¡Es muy probable que con esto no puedas más formar el club de coro! ¡Definitivamente no puedes dejar de cantar!

RIE: Sin embargo, no debemos ser tampoco egoístas. Es por eso que tenemos que pensar con detenimiento la manera mejor posible para que todas nosotras seamos felices. ¿Les parece bien?

_Mientras tanto, afuera de la escuela, Kurou, Nagisa, Tomoya, Kotomi y las hermanas Fujibayashi hablan acerca de la __situación__ de Rie Nishina__…_

KOTOMI: Ya veo, así que ellas piensan formar un club de coro, ¿eh?

NAGISA: Así es. Es por eso que ellas le pidieron al profesor Koumura para que sea su consejero.

TOMOYA: Pero eso, ¿no sería responsabilidad de la profesora de música para ser la consejera del club de coro?

KUROU: Me temo que eso no es posible.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: ¿No tomaste en cuenta lo que te mencione hace poco? Recuerda que estamos a unos días del Festival Cultural y en esta época todos los profesores tienen actividades en otros clubes.

RYOU: Sss… ¡Sakagami tiene razón! Escuche que la profesora de música esta muy ocupada con el club de instrumentos acústicos. Por ahora el profesor Koumura es el único que no está supervisando ningún club.

KUROU: ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Fujibayashi? La noto algo nerviosa.

RYOU: No… es… estoy bien, gracias.

KYOU: Bueno, lo más importante, ¿qué piensas hacer Nagisa? No vas a echarte atrás ahora, ¿O sí?

NAGISA: No lo sé.

KUROU: Mmmm… esta situación se parece mucho a la del rey Salomón. Aunque en este caso resulta muy difícil que la balanza se incline en favor hacia ambos lados.

_Esa noche, Okazaki y yo nos quedamos en vernos en el cuarto de Sunohara como siempre. Sin embargo, a pesar de __qué__él__todavía__ no __había__ regresado, decidimos entrar a esperarlo mientras ambos nos pusimos a leer nuestros temas de __interés__, en el caso de Okazaki algunos mangas e historietas, mientras que yo un libro que __trata__ sobre __nutrición__._

_En ese momento, Misae Sagara, la encargada del dormitorio llama a la puerta preguntando por Sunohara__…_

MISAE: ¿Sunohara? ¡Sunohara! ¿Estás ahí?

KUROU: Aún no vuelve, señorita Misae.

MISAE: Pues, justamente tiene una llamada de su hermana menor.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿Tiene una hermana menor?

KUROU: Creo que nos lo ha mencionado una vez.

TOMOYA: Bueno, tratándose de su hermana, estoy seguro que ella debe ser… "Soy yo, hermanito ¡KYAKAKYAKYA!" Algo así, como una chica demoniaca.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Pues tratándose de ese sujeto, nada me sorprende. Mmm… aún así me llena de curiosidad.

MISAE: ¿Alguno de ustedes podría tomar el mensaje?

KUROU: Iré yo. Tengo curiosidad por saber que clase de persona es su hermana.

TOMOYA: Y no olvides del saludo sorpresa.

KUROU: Por supuesto.

_Luego, fui a la entrada del edificio para contestar la llamada de la hermana de Sunohara y entonces__…_

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Cómo era? ¡KYAKAKYAKYA!

HERMANA DE YOUHEI: ¡Waaah! ¿Qué?

KUROU: Bueno, su reacción parece ser de una chica completamente normal.

TOMOYA: Sorprendente.

HERMANA DE YOUHEI: ¿Alo? ¿Eres tú, hermanito?

KUROU: Así es, soy tu hermano, Youhei Sunohara, la mayor vergüenza de toda tu vida aquí presente.

HERMANA DE YOUHEI: ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

KUROU: Vaya, no me hizo caso.

TOMOYA: No parece ser como la imaginábamos.

HERMANA DE YOUHEI: Hermanito, ¿Sabes? Te llamaba para decirte que tengo planeado visitarte pasado mañana.

KUROU: Eso será imposible, querida hermana. En estos momentos me tienen encerrado tras unas barras. Estoy atrapado de infraganti.

HERMANA DE YOUHEI: Así que otra vez intentando cambiar el tema. Estaré ahí sin importar lo que me digas. ¿Quieres que te traiga algún regalo?

KUROU: Sí, tráeme una enciclopedia médica, esa que tiene el volumen más extenso, creo que era ese que salió publicado este año si no recuerdo mal.

HERMANA DE YOUHEI: ¿Y para qué quieres una enciclopedia medica?

KUROU: Para curarme de mi locura mental.

HERMANA DE YOUHEI: Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres te lo traeré.

KUROU: Espera, ¿aún no te das cuenta? Yo no soy tu hermano sino…

HERMANA DE YOUHEI: Oh, mamá me esta llamando, voy a colgar. Nos vemos pasado mañana.

KUROU: ¡Oye! ¡Alo! ¡Espera! Necesito explicarte que…

TOMOYA: ¿Qué sucedió?

KUROU: Me ha colgado el teléfono.

TOMOYA: Bueno, ¿qué más da? Ya se lo explicaremos luego.

KUROU: Mmm… será mejor que me vaya, ese tipo aún no vuelve.

TOMOYA: Igualmente.

_Al __día__ siguiente, en la hora del receso__…_

SUNOHARA: En verdad, ustedes son despreciables.

TOMOYA: ¿Y eso a qué viene?

SUNOHARA: ¿Y les parece poco? Ustedes se fueron a casa sin mí ayer, dejándome encerrado en el salón del club y para el colmo la puerta estaba trancada.

KUROU: No nos culpes de tus idioteces.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué has dicho?

TOMOYA: ¿Y no intentaste derribar la puerta?

SUNOHARA: No, decidí salir con la ayuda de una cuerda bajando por la ventana pero la cuerda se rompió y me caí en medio de todos los arbustos. Para cuando desperté ya era de noche y el portón principal ya estaba cerrado por lo que no pude regresar a casa.

KUROU: Ahora que recuerdo, algunas cosas que estaban tiradas afuera del salón, se encontraban junto a la puerta quizá sea la razón por la que la puerta estaba trancada.

SUNOHARA: ¿QUEEEE? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LAS QUITASTE?

KUROU: ¿Y quien iba a pensar que estarías todavía dentro?

SUNOHARA: ¡TE VOY A MATAR! Oigan, ¿me están prestando atención?

KUROU: Observa en el patio.

_Kurou, Tomoya y Sunohara observan a Nagisa en el patio trasero de la escuela mientras sostiene en sus manos una nota, con una __expresión__ muy preocupada__…_

SUNOHARA: Nagisa-chan, ¿qué estás leyendo?

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Espera!

SUNOHARA: ¿Podría ser una carta de amor? Veamos…

_Sunohara se pone a leer en voz alta la nota que __tenía__ Nagisa en sus manos__…_

SUNOHARA: "Abandona la idea de reabrir el club de teatro, o de otro modo pagaras las consecuencias"

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Dame esa nota!

TOMOYA: ¿Es una amenaza?

KUROU: Sin la menor duda.

TOMOYA: Nagisa, ¿por qué no nos dijiste esto?

NAGISA: Estaba dentro de mi carpeta cuando regrese de educación física. No quería hacerlos preocupar, por eso no quería decírselos.

TOMOYA: Por supuesto que no. Si te llegara a pasar algo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

NAGISA: Lo siento. Pero me pregunto quién habrá podido…

SUNOHARA: La respuesta es obvia, recuerda que estas en una disputa con el club del coro por el consejero, así que no hay duda que sean ellas.

KUROU: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

NAGISA: ¡No hay pruebas, así que no puedes decir eso! Ella… ¡Ni ellas harían algo así! ¡Ellas están intentando cantar juntas! ¡Así que nunca harían algo tan cruel como eso!

KUROU: ¡Humph! Eres demasiado ingenua.

NAGISA: Sakagami, tú sabes bien que Nishina fue muy amable con Kotomi-chan. ¿Lo recuerdas?

KUROU: Después de lo que has dicho, se nota claramente que no eres capaz de ver la realidad de este mundo. Las personas siempre aprovechan de la amabilidad de otras, eso siempre ha existido y siempre será así. ¿Crees que ellas van a mostrar compasión sobre ti? Ellas harán todo lo posible por quitarte del medio, así son las cosas.

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou ya basta!

NAGISA: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tiene que haber una explicación!

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

KUROU: Ya que ustedes no quieren creerme hare que vean la realidad ante sus propios ojos. Voy a investigar y llegar al fondo de esto. ¡Ven conmigo Sunohara!

SUNOHARA: ¡Muy bien!

KUROU: Reúnanse conmigo después de las clases, allí les revelare toda la verdad, cueste lo que cueste.

TOMOYA: ¡Oigan ustedes dos!

KUROU: Descuida, no usare la violencia. Además yo respeto mucho a las mujeres después de todo.

TOMOYA: Aún así, me preocupa lo que pueden hacer estos dos.

NAGISA: Okazaki, ¿tú también crees que ellas pudieron hacer esto?

_Momentos __después__, Tomoya y Nagisa se __reúnen__ con Kurou y Sunohara quienes les esperan __detrás__ del gimnasio__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Y bien, han averiguado algo?

KUROU: Tal como yo lo dije. Fue uno de los miembros del club de coro quien ocasiono todo este lio. Una chica llamada Sugisaka, que cursa en segundo año.

TOMOYA: ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Mis fuentes de información nunca me fallan.

TOMOYA: ¿Tienes prueba de lo que dices?

KUROU: Por supuesto, una de sus compañeras la vio actuar de forma rara y otra la siguió al salón 3-B donde puso una nota debajo de una carpeta. Con eso su coartada queda eliminada.

SUNOHARA: Kurou, ya está aquí.

KUROU: Bien, hazla venir.

_Sugisaka, __compañera__ y amiga de Rie Nishina se acerca hacia donde __están__ reunidos Nagisa y los __demás…_

SUNOHARA: Bien, viniste sola.

KUROU: Sunohara, déjame este asunto.

SUGISAKA: Déjenme decirles que la carta fue algo que hice yo sola. No tiene nada que ver con las otras dos.

KUROU: ¿Esperas que después de todo lo ocurrido creamos esa historia? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Cómo sé que ustedes no tienen planeado arrebatarnos al Consejero con medidas extremas?

SUGISAKA: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo soy la única que hizo algo terrible!

KUROU: Sabía que dirías eso. Déjame decirte que con el hecho de convertirte en el cordero del sacrificio no va a cambiar nada la amenaza que ustedes…

_De __pronto__, Nagisa corre y se pone en medio de ellos deteniendo a Kurou para evitar una fuerte __discusión…_

NAGISA: ¡Espera por favor, Sakagami!

KUROU: Pero Furukawa…

NAGISA: Por favor, deja esto en mis manos.

KUROU: Entiendo. Haz lo que quieras.

NAGISA: Esto… nos conocimos en el salón de música ayer, ¿verdad? Hablemos de esto.

_Mientras Kurou, Tomoya y Sunohara esperan en silencio, Nagisa le cuenta todos los detalles a Sugisaka acerca __de cómo__ todos sus __amigos__están__ dispuestos a ayudarla con el club. En ello, Sugisaka, se disculpa y le cuenta la verdad de por __qué__ el motivo de sus actos__…_

SUGISAKA: Nishina, cuando era pequeña, solía tocar el violín y gano varios premios en muchas competencias. Su talento fue reconocido por muchas personas y se suponía que fuese a estudiar al extranjero, pero antes de que eso sucediera… ¡Snif! Tuvo un accidente. El control de su mano se volvió débil, y tampoco podía volver a tocar el violín perfectamente como antes lo había hecho. Por ello, se enrolo en esta escuela, aunque lucía solitaria todo este tiempo. ¡Así que por ella decidimos juntas formar el club de coro! ¡Puede que ella no vuelva a tocar el violín, pero puede cantar! ¡Además, ella es bastante buena cantando! ¡Por favor! ¡Te los suplico! ¡No te metas en el camino de Rie-chan!

NAGISA: Esto…

KUROU: ¡Nagisa no la escuches! ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir, Sugisaka?

SUGISAKA: ¿Te parece poco lo que le ha sucedido a Rie?

KUROU: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! Usar la discapacidad para obtener simpatía de otros, ¡es un acto de cobardía! ¿Crees que piensas obtener un trato especial por tener una discapacidad como esa? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

TOMOYA: Kurou…

NAGISA: Sin embargo, no puedo meterme en el camino de Nishina.

KUROU: ¡Tú no has hecho nada malo, Nagisa! ¿Acaso piensas sacrificar tu sueño por una tontería como esta?

NAGISA: Pero… ya me decidí. El club de coro intenta hacer música de forma seria, mientras que el club de teatro… Sugisaka, lo he decidido. Desistiré en el club de teatro.

SUGISAKA: Furukawa…

NAGISA: Así que por favor, crea un club de coro maravilloso con Nishina.

KUROU: ¡Basta! Usar una discapacidad como excusa… comparado conmigo, que estuve al borde de la muerte, que lo he perdido todo, mi familia, un hogar, una vida… ¡Destruida! ¿Y tú piensas renunciar a tus sueños y esperanzas por esto?

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou!

_Kurou se va furioso del lugar y empieza a correr, __alejándose__ de sus amigos y __dejándolos__ sorprendidos por su inesperada actitud ya que __él__ siempre fue un chico serio y amable._

_Después__ de un rato, Nagisa, Tomoya y Sunohara__…_

NAGISA: No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Kurou esta muy enfadado? Nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

TOMOYA: Él es igual que nosotros.

SUNOHARA: Te equivocas Okazaki, nosotros solo renunciamos a nuestros clubes por un infortunio que impidió alcanzar nuestros sueños pero Kurou es diferente.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

SUNOHARA: Él me lo conto una vez, no renuncio al club de beisbol por discapacidad sino porque él en verdad lo perdió todo en la vida.

NAGISA: ¿En verdad?

SUNOHARA: Okazaki, ¿recuerdas aquel terrible accidente que ocurrió cerca de la playa hace más de 10 años atrás?

TOMOYA: Mmmm… creo recordarlo. Mi viejo lo leyó en el periódico.

SUNOHARA: Pues la victima resulto ser el mismo Kurou.

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¿Qué?

SUNOHARA: Kurou estuvo a punto de morir en ese accidente pero un milagro lo salvo y tuvo que pasar algunos años en rehabilitación para poder volver a caminar de nuevo. Sin embargo, su mamá quien estuvo involucrada también en ese accidente murió a los pocos días de la operación.

NAGISA: ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Snif! ¡No lo sabía! ¡Buaaaa!

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué nunca me lo ha contado?

SUNOHARA: Porque a él no le gusta que la gente sienta compasión o lastima por él y es por eso que no puede perdonar que otras personas usen esa clase de discapacidad a su favor.

TOMOYA: Ya veo. Nagisa, ¿De verdad crees que fue esta la mejor decisión?

NAGISA: Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Dime.

NAGISA: ¿Saben? Fue bastante divertido esforzarme con ustedes hasta ahora. No pude reabrir el club de teatro, pero encontré cosas mucho más importantes. Fui capaz de llevarme bien con Okazaki… ahora conozco mejor a Sakagami quien es el alumno más popular de la clase… pude conocer a Kyou-chan, Kotomi-chan, Ryou-chan y también a nuestro querido amigo Sunohara. Es gracias a ti Okazaki, el que haya podido esforzarme tanto.

TOMOYA: Yo no he hecho nada en especial.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y yo qué? ¡También he ayudado bastante!

NAGISA: Es verdad, muchas gracias Sunohara.

TOMOYA; En verdad pienso que has sido tú la que se ha vuelto más fuerte, Nagisa. Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que en aquel día en que estabas parada en el fondo de la colina y nos conocimos por primera vez. Incluso si eres torpe y llorona lograste esforzarte tanto.

SUNOHARA: Mmmm… no cabe duda que lo que dijo Kurou acerca de ustedes dos es verdad. ¡Demonios!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué cosa?

SUNOHARA: Olvídenlo. Mejor me marcho, sé bien cuando soy un estorbo aquí. Intentare hablar con Kurou a ver si logro calmarlo un poco. Bueno Okazaki, aprovecha bien esta oportunidad porque si la haces llorar no te perdonare.

TOMOYA: Aún no entiendo de qué rayos hablas.

SUNOHARA: ¡Humph! No entiendo que le ve Nagisa-chan a este tipo. ¡Nos vemos!

NAGISA: Sunohara, es una persona muy amable, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Sí, podría decir que también tiene ese lado algunas veces. Pero tú también lo eres y gracias a ello te has vuelto más fuerte y por ello…

NAGISA: ¡Snif! ¡Buaaa! Sé que no quiero llorar pero… si no estuvieses conmigo, no habría podido ser capaz de llegar tan legos.

TOMOYA: Nagisa…

_En ese momento, Tomoya pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Nagisa para consolarla y justo en ese instante son interrumpidos por una fuerte voz que les llama__…_

VOZ DE CHICA: ¡OYEEEEEEEEE!

TOMOYA: ¡Waaaah!

KYOU: ¡Kurou me lo dijo! ¿Ustedes se rindieron ante las lágrimas de los miembros del club de coro y les dieron al profesor Koumura? ¿Por qué eres así? ¡Si siempre eres considerada con los demás, jamás lograras alcanzar tus sueños!

_Nagisa queda consternada ante las palabras de Ryou pero le responde que no __sería__ justo destruir los __sueño__s de Nishina para alcanzar el suyo. Momentos __más__ tarde, Tomoya decide dejar que Kyou __acompañe__ a Nagisa mientras que __él__ se __reúne__ con Sunohara y Kurou que parece estar __más__ calmado __después__ de la fuerte __discusión__ que tuvo con Sugisaka__…_

SUNOHARA: La verdad es que a mi tampoco me agrada esto. Si Nagisa-chan no va a hacerlo, entonces destruiré el club de coro por la fuerza.

KUROU: Esa es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado en mi vida.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué?

TOMOYA: Si haces eso solo entristecerás más a Nagisa.

SUNOHARA: ¡AAAARGH! ¡Esto no me gusta para nada! Chicos, vamos a hacer tiempo en algún sitio.

TOMOYA: Si te refieres a gastar el dinero en los recreativos, lamento decirte que desperdicie todos mis ahorros y estoy quebrado.

KUROU: Ni me mires a mí. Acabo de gastar mis ultimas monedas en la maquina expendedora y me compre varias bebidas para desahogarme.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tiene que haber algún lugar donde pasar el rato!

TOMOYA: Sé de un lugar donde podemos pasarla bien.

SUNOHARA &amp; KUROU: ¿Dónde?

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en la sala de referencias__…_

YUKINE: Bienvenido, Okazaki.

SUNOHARA: Exactamente, ¿en dónde nos hemos metido?

TOMOYA: Estamos en un lugar donde puedes tomar un sabroso café gratis y hacer tiempo a la vez. ¿No es genial chicos?

KUROU: Indudablemente, este café es exquisito. Es diez veces mejor que esas del expendedor.

YUKINE: Yo soy Yukine Miyazawa. Tengo la llave de este cuarto de referencias.

KUROU: ¿Miyazawa? ¿Dónde habré escuchado ese apellido antes?

SUNOHARA: ¿Hay alguna razón para ello? Por lo que veo, todos los libros que están aquí, son los que nadie acostumbra a leer, ¿verdad?

YUKINE: Esa es la razón por la que es grandioso. Todos los libros raros están reunidos aquí. Por ejemplo, este.

KUROU: ¿Un libro de astrología?

YUKINE: Así es.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y eso qué tiene de especial?

YUKINE: Adivina tu suerte usando los signos astrológicos del zodiaco. Por ejemplo, ¿tú que signo eres?

_Después__ de revisar un buen rato con su libro, Yukine encuentra la __sección__ donde se encuentra el signo correspondiente al de Sunohara__…_

YUKINE: Veamos, tu constelación dice…

SUNOHARA: Pues sería genial si me dijera sobre alguna forma de cómo arrebatarles el consejero al coro.

YUKINE: Tu color de suerte es el naranja. Tu palabra de suerte es baloncesto…

TOMOYA: ¿Baloncesto?

KUROU: Pues aquí entre nos, ese sería tu campo.

YUKINE: Eres bastante considerado con tus amigos. Demostrándoles a ellos lo que en verdad te importa, todos los que te rodean se verán conmovidos. Él como confrontas lo que parece imposible moverá los corazones de otros. La manera de cómo confrontas aquello que parece imposible será capaz de cambiar los corazones de otras personas.

SUNOHARA: Confrontar lo imposible… baloncesto… ¡Aja! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Eso es! ¡Yahooooooo!

TOMOYA: ¡Oye, Sunohara!

SUNOHARA: ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos!

_Sunohara se va corriendo como loco saliendo del cuarto__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué rayos se le habrá ocurrido a ese idiota?

KUROU: No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, no cabe duda.

_Cuando las cosas __parecían__ perdidas para Nagisa y su club de teatro, Sunohara tiene una idea que __podría__ darle un giro al destino __¿Qué__ piensan hacer Tomoya y Kurou ahora? __¿Podrán__ conseguir poder realizar juntos el __sueño__ de Nagisa?_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

SUNOHARA: ¡Sakagami! ¡Juguemos baloncesto!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: ¡Necesito a Kurou a toda costa!

KUROU: Descuida, de alguna manera hizo que mi corazón latiera muy fuerte.

NIÑA: Disculpen, ¿la persona que acaba de bajar por la colina no era Youhei Sunohara?

NAGISA: ¿Y usted es…?

SUNOHARA: ¡ODIO LAS JERARQUIAS!

KYOU: ¡KUROU! ¡VOY A DEGOLLARTE!

TOMOYA: ¿Están seguros que está bien esto?

FUMIO: Vale la pena si se trata de jugar contra la leyenda del beisbol y la leyenda del baloncesto de nuestra escuela.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 16: Enfrentar lo imposible. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	16. Capitulo 16: Enfrentando lo imposible

**CAPITULO 16: Enfrentar lo imposible**

_Esa __mañana__, nuevamente me __encontré__ con mis amigos Tomoya y Nagisa quienes estaban en camino hacia la escuela. Poco a poco me estoy comenzando a dar cuenta que tanto como Tomoya como yo, estamos cambiando en __comparación__ a lo que fuimos al principio del curso. De dos delincuentes que solo salteaban cursos, uno es ahora un genio que obtiene las notas __más__ altas de su clase, mientras que el otro en una persona responsable que es capaz de ayudar a sanar los corazones de otras personas._

_Sí__, costaba __difícil__ creerlo pero hemos cambiado gracias a las personas que hemos conocido durante este __año__._

_Mientras caminamos los tres, comenzamos a hablar acerca del __extraño__ comportamiento de Sunohara desde ayer__…_

NAGISA: Entonces, ¿no pudieron encontrar a Sunohara anoche?

TOMOYA: No, ese tipo no llego a su dormitorio hasta bien tarde.

KUROU: Esto no me agrada. ¿Qué estará tramando ese tipo?

RYOU: Bue… ¡Buenos días Sakagami-kun!

KUROU: Es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí, señorita Fujibayashi.

RYOU: Sí, es que el autobús se retraso un poco y justamente te vi pasar y… esto… yo… pasaba… ¡Uuuu!

KUROU: ¿Se siente bien?

RYOU: Sssssi… ¡Estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes!

TOMOYA: Mmmm… esto sí que es interesante.

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

TOMOYA: Nada. Solamente puedo darme cuenta de que todavía no pierdes tu encanto.

YOUHEI: ¡Los estaba esperando!

_Rato __después__, Kurou, Tomoya, Ryou, Nagisa y Sunohara se reunieron en el cuarto del club de teatro para hablar acerca del plan de Sunohara__…_

RYOU: Eee… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?

NAGISA: ¿Un encuentro contra el equipo de baloncesto?

KUROU: ¡Espera un momento! ¿De dónde sacaste esa ridícula idea?

YOUHEI: ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que Yukine-chan nos dijo ayer?

KUROU: ¿Sobre el café?

YOUHEI: ¡No! ¡Eso no! Cuando ella dijo que puedo tocar emocionalmente a los que me rodean si me esfuerzo mucho y la palabra de suerte es ¡Baloncesto! En pocas palabras si tenemos un encuentro contra el equipo de baloncesto y ganamos, podemos hacer que las chicas del club de coro entiendan mi punto de vista. Esas discapacidades no importan para nada. Y así, cuando Nishina y Sugisaka estén conmovidas, nos permitirán tener a Koumura como consejero para nuestro club. ¿No es genial mi idea?

KUROU &amp; TOMOYA: ¡Una verdadera estupidez!

YOUHEI: ¡Gaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué han querido decir con eso?

KUROU: Oye, ¿de verdad crees que todos los sucesos que acabas de contarnos, parecidos a los de una historieta manga, vayan a funcionar?

YOUHEI: Mira, tenemos la perfecta combinación. Aunque Okazaki no pueda tirar, es el más experimentado por lo que será la base, o sea el que crea todas nuestras jugadas. Mientras que Kurou con su sorprendente fuerza los vamos a machacar.

KUROU: ¡Pedazo de animal! Por si no te has dado cuenta, Okazaki tiene su hombro derecho discapacitado y yo nunca he jugado al baloncesto. Dime, ¿qué clase de ventaja tenemos en contra de un equipo fuerte que entrena todos los días?

YOUHEI: Esa es la clave del asunto, con sus discapacidades les demostraremos que con gran esfuerzo se puede lograr lo imposible. ¡Hagámoslo chicos!

KUROU: ¡Olvídalo! Ni de loco. Fujibayashi, tenemos clase, volvamos al salón.

RYOU: Sí.

YOUHEI: ¡Oye, espera Kurou!

_Kurou, ignorando a Sunohara, se lleva a Ryou __rápidamente__ de vuelta al __salón__ de clases y mientras caminan ambos conversan sobre la __situación…_

RYOU: Esto… Sakagami…

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: ¿Crees que estuvo bien en dejar a Sunohara atrás?

KUROU: Descuida, a veces se emociona demasiado él mismo. Es mejor dejar que se desahogue un rato.

RYOU: Pero él se está esforzando mucho por Nagisa-chan y el club de teatro…

KYOU: ¡Aja! ¡Sorpresa!

_De pronto, alguien aparece por __detrás__ y sorprende a Kurou __agarrándolo__ por el cuello__…_

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar de asustarme así?

KYOU: Bueno, estaba algo preocupada por Ryou e imagine que los encontraría justo aquí. ¿Les interrumpí en algo?

KUROU: No, nada en particular. Solo estaba acompañando a tu hermana al salón de clases.

KYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estas empezando a comportarte como un verdadero hombre.

KUROU: ¿Estas insinuando que recién me comporto como un adulto?

KYOU: Pues sí.

KUROU: Esto ya me tiene hastiado. ¡Me voy!

KYOU: Oye, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar!

KUROU: Primero me irrita ese tipo y ahora tú también, prefiero no seguir con esta estúpida conversación.

KYOU: ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a ese chico?

RYOU: Me pregunto si será por lo que sucedió hace un rato.

_Momentos __después__, las clases de la segunda hora __había__ terminado y Kurou se encuentra pensativo en su pupitre cuando__…_

KUROU: (Mmmm… ¿Desde cuándo ha habido alguna ocasión en la que ese tipo hiciera algo por alguien más?)

YOUHEI: ¡Kurou! ¡Juguemos baloncesto!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

_Después__, en el comedor__…_

KUROU: Mmmm… no está mal este Katsudon.

YOUHEI: Oye, Kurou. ¿Qué te parece si…?

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

_En el __baño…_

KUROU: Hasta que por fin puedo hacer mis necesidades en paz…

YOUHEI: ¡Juguemos baloncesto!

KUROU: ¡Waaaaah!

_En la Biblioteca__…_

KUROU: Kotomi, ¿me pasas el diccionario que esta a tu lado?

YOUHEI: ¡Aquí tienes Kurou! ¡Juguemos baloncesto!

KUROU: ¡Ay cielos!

_En la __máquina__ expendedora de refrescos__…_

KUROU: ¿Me pregunto cuál debería escoger?

YOUHEI: ¡Baloncesto!

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOO!

_En el aula de clases__…_

YOUHEI: Anda, vamos pues, amigo Kurou…

KUROU: ¡PROFESOR! ¡Sunohara esta interrumpiendo la clase!

YOUHEI: ¿Queeeee?

_A la hora de salida__…_

YOUHEI: Oye Sakagami, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de este tipo?

_Mientras Kurou huye despavoridamente, sin darse cuenta tropieza con nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi, la delegada de su clase y __además__ la hermana melliza de Kyou__…_

RYOU: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: ¡Auch!

_Ambos caen por las escaleras pero por fortuna ya estaban a unos pasos del suelo por lo que la __caída__ no fue tan fuerte__…_

KUROU: ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita Fujibayashi? ¿No está herida?

RYOU: No… estoy bien. ¡Ah! Sakagami, me sorprendiste. ¿Pero por qué estas…?

YOUHEI: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Demonios, huyamos deprisa!

_Kurou y Ryou huyen velozmente de la escuela y salen por la colina llegando hacia una avenida rodeada por arboles__…_

KUROU &amp; RYOU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

KUROU: ¡Uf! Estoy seguro que no nos encontrara aquí.

RYOU: Sakagami, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estamos huyendo? ¿Ese chico que nos perseguía no era Sunohara?

KUROU: No, debes haberte confundido.

RYOU: Pero juraría que ese chico es Sunohara, no cabe duda.

KUROU: Olvídate de él.

RYOU: Pero… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

KUROU: ¡Ah! Supongo que no puedo mentirte. Te diré la verdad.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Las practicas de baloncesto, son tan solo una excusa que ha preparado él para estar conmigo.

RYOU: ¿Una excusa? ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Eso es porque la verdad yo le gusto. Él en realidad me ama.

RYOU: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

KUROU: ¿Tú crees que ese tipo lo hace solo por el bien del club? Eso solo era la perfecta excusa para acercarse más a mí. Bueno, supongo que Okazaki y yo lo hemos dejado solo por un tiempo, ¿verdad? Pues resulta que la soledad en su interior llego a acumularse tanto y lo está obligando hasta ese extremo. Si piensas claramente en ello, es una verdadera lástima.

RYOU: Pe… pe… pero si esa es la verdad, ¿no crees que deberías tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos con más seriedad?

KUROU: Negativo. Desafortunadamente, por desgracia yo no puedo amar hombres. Va en contra de todos mis principios como persona que soy. Por lo tanto, pienso que es lo mejor que se vaya olvidando de mí lo antes posible antes que esto llegue fuera de control.

RYOU: Entiendo… ahora veo que eres un amigo muy considerado.

KUROU: Me alegra que comprendieras mi situación.

YOUHEI: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿No puede ser? ¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido…?

_Sunohara todo agitado por la __persecución__, logra __encontrar__ a Ryou y Kurou, en la colina que colinda con el bosque__…_

YOUHEI: ¡Por fin te alcancé! Kurou, ¿me puedes explicar por qué estabas huyendo? Que cruel eres…

_Justo cuando Sunohara intenta coger la mano de Kurou, Ryou de repente lo detiene con su mano impidiendo que se acerque a Kurou__…_

YOUHEI: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Esto… bueno… yo… A Sakagami no le gusta, así que pienso que está muy mal que lo hagas.

YOUHEI: No entiendo de qué hablas. Sabes bien que Sakagami y yo nos llevamos bien.

RYOU: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡NO DEBES! ¡Incluso, si los dos se llevan muy bien hay líneas que no se deben cruzar!

YOUHEI: ¡No se qué te pasa a ti! ¡Pero yo necesito a Sakagami a toda costa! ¡Solo puede ser él y nadie más!

RYOU: ¡NO PUEDES! Porque… porque… ¡Porque Sakagami es mi novio!

KUROU &amp; YOUHEI: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

RYOU: ¡Así que definitivamente no puedo darte a Sakagami! ¡Soy la única que lo ama de verdad!

KUROU: (¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Ya veo! Esta intentando protegerme. Pero, ¿Por qué está exagerando mucho?)

YOUHEI: ¿QUEEE? Tu… y Fujibayashi… ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAS!

_Sunohara huye despavorido por el shock emocional, mientras que una __niña__ que pasa por __allí__ lo observa desde lejos__…_

KUROU: Esto… señorita Fuibayashi….

RYOU: Yo… yo… yo… ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Sentí que tenía que protegerte así que dije una mentira en voz alta sin pensarlo dos veces! ¡Estoy muy avergonzada por lo que hice!

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Claro que no! Esto… yo… la verdad…. Gracias. Podría decirse que eso me hizo muy feliz aunque mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse como nunca antes.

_Tanto como Kurou como Ryou __están__ totalmente avergonzados por lo ocurrido y tratan de evitar mirarse el uno al otro y sus caras __están__ toda roja de la __vergüenza__. Sin embargo, la __niña__ que pasaba por ese camino, los interrumpe a ambos__…_

MISTERIOSA NIÑA: Disculpen, ¿la persona que acaba de bajar la pendiente no es Youhei Sunohara?

KUROU: ¿Cómo sabe eso?

MEI: Yo soy su hermana menor, Mei Sunohara.

KUROU &amp; RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

MEI: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: Bueno, es la impresión ya que nunca pensaríamos que fueras la hermana de Youhei.

MEI: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: En cuanto llegues al dormitorio, lo entenderás. Por cierto, permíteme presentarme, yo soy Kurou Sakagami y soy su compañero de clases.

RYOU: Yo soy Ryou Fujibayashi, encantada de conocerte.

MEI: Ya veo, ustedes son amigos de mi hermano. Encantada de conocerlos.

_Ninguno de nosotros __podía__ creer que ante nuestros ojos, una __niña__ que parece tener un __carácter__ dulce y educado fuera la hermana menor del vago e __inútil__ de Sunohara._

_Sin embargo, ante la absurda realidad, Ryou y yo __acompañamos__ a Mei al cuarto de su hermano que se ha convertido en un gran chiquero donde hay basura acumulada por todas partes__…_

MEI: ¡GAH! Esta peor de lo que imaginaba.

RYOU: Esto… no creo que luzca tan mal. Después de todo, es la habitación de un chico y…

KUROU: Eso no parece que ayude mucho.

MEI: Bien, como su hermana, no puedo dejar esto así. ¡Limpiare!

_Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mei logra limpiar por completo la __habitación__ de su hermano __dejándola__ impecable y reluciente__…_

KUROU: ¡Increíble! Transformo este basurero en tan poco tiempo.

RYOU: Mei, es capaz de hacerlo de forma increíble.

MEI: Bueno, iré a lavar esto un momento. Espérenme aquí.

_Mei lleva las ropas de su hermano a lavarlas y siguiendo las instrucciones de Misae, la encargada del dormitorio, las lleva a la lavadora mientras que Kurou y Ryou se quedan dentro de la __habitación__ impresionados por el __desempeño__ de la __pequeña__ Mei__…_

RYOU: Esto… Sss… Sakagami-kun.

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: ¿No crees que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto?

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

RYOU: El hecho que... Sunohara… te… te… ama… ¡Uuuuu!

KUROU: ¿Ah?

_Sin embargo, Mei entra justamente cuando escucha ese comentario__…_

MEI; ¿Qué? ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Mi hermano y Sakagami son pareja?

RYOU: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Es Sunohara el que esta tratando de sobrepasarse con él! ¡Ay nooo! ¡Acabo de decir algo que no debía!

MEI: ¡Gaaaaaah! Que sorpresa…

RYOU: Esto… la verdad…. no es lo que tú crees… creo que cada persona tiene diferentes formas de expresar… según creo, cada individuo tiene libertad de amar a alguien como quiera y… ¡Uuuuuuu! ¡Sakagami-kun dile algo tú también!

KUROU: Sin comentarios. Esto se pone muy interesante.

MEI: ¡Ay! Mi hermanito no tiene remedio. Sakagami, por favor no odie a mi hermano. Tendrá muchos defectos pero es un hermano muy amable y gentil.

KUROU: Mei-chan, me gustaría que te conviertas en mi hermana.

RYOU: Es verdad, a mí también me gustaría tener una hermana menor como Mei, aunque en lugar de eso me gustaría que mi hermana también fuera así.

KUROU: Si eso sucede daría mucho miedo tan solo imaginármelo conociendo a Kyou. Aunque quizá con eso dejaría de molestarme todos los días tal vez…

YOUHEI: ¡Waaaaah! ¡Pero si son Fujibayashi y Kurou! ¿Qué rayos están haciendo en mi cuarto? ¡Gaaaaah! No me digan que… que… ¡¿Este será su nido de amor?!

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: No sé de qué demonios hablas, pero lo más importante ahora es que tienes una visita. Una chica joven y hermosa que te ama muchísimo ha venido a verte.

YOUHEI: ¡¿En serio?! ¡YUPIIIIIII!

MEI: Mei Sunohara está aquí, hermanito.

YOUHEI: ¡WAAAAAH! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué significa todo este escándalo?

MEI: Te dije por teléfono que vendría a visitarte.

YOUHEI: ¿Teléfono? Yo nunca he recibido ninguna llamada tuya.

TOMOYA: Esta es otra de tus bromas, ¿Kurou?

KUROU: Bueno, hay algo que tengo que explicarles.

_Kurou les aclara a todos el enredo que __él__ mismo ha provocado a causa del acoso incesante de Sunohara__…_

YOUHEI: ¡GRRRRR! En pocas palabras, todo esto es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Bueno así terminaron las cosas, además el verdadero culpable fuiste tú.

YOUHEI: ¿Y por qué me culpas a mí?

KUROU: Por acosarme todo el día, ¿no te parece que fue demasiado abuso?

RYOU: Pero eso fue muy cruel, de verdad había creído que Sunohara estaba enamorado de Sakagami-kun.

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

KUROU: Esta chica si que es algo lenta. A propósito tengo el presentimiento que nos hemos olvidado de algo muy importante…

KYOU: ¡CASTIGO DIVINOOOOO!

KUROU: ¡AAAAAAAAARGH!

_De pronto, en un instante, Kurou es golpeado contra la pared por Kyou Fujibayashi quien aparece furiosa tras encontrar a su hermana y a los __demás__ en el dormitorio de Sunohara__…_

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¿Alguien anoto la matricula de ese camión?

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

KYOU: ¡¿Cómo rayos te atreves a usar a mi hermana para tus bromas pesadas?! ¡KUROU! ¡VOY A DEGOLLARTE!

KUROU: ¡Aaaaargh!

RYOU: ¡HERMANA DETENTE!

_Luego__ de un rato __después__ de que todos se calman__…_

KUROU: ¡Uf! Por poco y me ahorcas el cuello.

KYOU: Te lo mereces por haberte burlado de mi hermana.

KUROU: ¡Espera un momento! No tenía ninguna intención de ofender a Fujibayashi, además no tenía otra opción para darle una lección a Sunohara.

YOUHEI: ¡Pues eso no tuvo la menor gracia!

KYOU: Bueno, solo te perdono únicamente por el detalle de: "¡Así que definitivamente no puedo darte a Sakagami! ¡Soy la única que lo ama de verdad!".

La verdad me causo mucha emoción cuando dijiste eso, Ryou.

RYOU: E… e… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¿Dónde demonios escuchaste eso? No me digas que, ¿Nos estuviste espiando todo el tiempo?

KYOU: En efecto. Me pareció sospechoso ver a Ryou salir del instituto corriendo así de repente por lo que los seguí hasta la colina.

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Tú sí que eres más escurridiza que una anguila.

MEI: Vaya, y justo cuando me tome el tiempo para comprarla, pero ahora supongo que se ha vuelto un desperdicio. ¿Lo quieres hermanito?

YOUHEI: ¡No la quiero!

KUROU: Oh, la enciclopedia. ¿Me la das a mí?

MEI: Claro. Tómalo como un presente de mi parte.

YOUHEI: ¡ERES UN MALDITO APROVECHADOR!

_Luego de toda esa __conmoción__, ya comenzaba hacerse tarde y Nagisa se __ofreció__ para que Mei pueda pasar la noche en su casa, mientras que los __demás__ se despiden y van de regreso a sus casas._

_Al __día__ siguiente, en el __salón__ de clases, Tomoya y Youhei Sunohara hablan acerca del partido que __tendrán__ en breve__…_

YOUHEI: ¿Qué? ¿Mei vendrá a ver el partido?

TOMOYA: Así es y por ello no debemos perder ahora. Supongo que no querrás lucir mal ante tu propia hermana, ¿o sí? Vaya, que problema. Nagisa y Kotomi son malas en deportes y yo no puedo levantar mi brazo derecho. El único que podría ayudarnos en este momento es Kurou. Pero después de que lo hayas molestado dudo mucho que quiera unirse. Debe haber una forma de… ¡Eso es! Solo hay una persona que es capaz de convencerlo.

YOUHEI: ¡Oye, espera! No te refieres a…

_Rato __después__ en el pasillo__…_

KYOU: ¡No hay problema! ¡Déjenmelo a mí!

YOUHEI: ¡Qué rápido!

KYOU: ¿Pero ustedes no son amigos de él?

TOMOYA: Sí, pero este tipo terminó arruinándolo todo y ahora Kurou se encierra en la biblioteca sin querer hablar con nadie.

KYOU: ¡Ah! Vaya si que problemático es este chico.

YOUHEI: ¡Bah! Me parece una tontería enojarse por solo pedirle que juegue con nosotros.

KYOU: Lo decía por ti, idiota.

YOUHEI: ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

KYOU: Solo un idiota como tú se te ocurriría pedir las cosas de esa forma. Bueno, supongo que si ganamos nos darán el consejero, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Supuestamente.

KYOU: Bien, eso es todo lo que quería oír. Prepárense para el día del partido, nos vemos.

_En el __día__ del encuentro, todos estaban reunidos incluyendo Kurou quien __está__ realmente furioso__…_

KUROU: ¡Escuchen! ¡Tenemos que ganar el encuentro de hoy a toda costa! El futuro del club de teatro reside en nuestras manos, por lo que definitivamente no debemos perder. ¡¿Lo oyeron par de inútiles?!

NAGISA: Vaya, parece que Sakagami esta muy animado hoy, ¿no creen?

YOUHEI: ¡Hiiiii! ¿Qué le ha pasado a este tipo?

KOTOMI: Kurou da mucho miedo.

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿qué hiciste para que este de esa forma?

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Es una de mis estrategias secretas. (¡Sabía que funcionaria!)

_Kyou recuerda lo que hizo ayer, antes del __día__ del partido__…_

RYUGA: Así que Sakagami va a jugar contra nosotros, ¿verdad?

KYOU: ¿Qué piensan acerca de él? ¿Podrán vencerlo?

RYUGA: ¿A ese levanta faldas? ¡Ja! Escuche que lo expulsaron del equipo de beisbol.

SAIGA: Realmente no entiendo que hace él uniéndose a un equipo de perdedores, que se podría esperar de un gallina que solo se dedica a conquistar chicas. Es tan patético.

_Inesperadamente en ese preciso momento, Kurou escucho toda la __conversación__ y entra violentamente en el gimnasio__…_

KUROU: ¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen! ¡Este sábado los hare morder el polvo, basuras de mierda! ¡Voy a hacerles tragar sus palabras!

_Volviendo al presente__…_

KUROU: ¡MISERABLES HIJOS DE PERRA! ¿Cómo se atreven a insultarme de esa forma? ¡Okazaki!

TOMOYA: ¡Sí!

KUROU: ¿Es en contra de las reglas lanzar un pelotazo a la cara del oponente?

TOMOYA: En efecto. Pero si no te calmas esto se va a convertir en una masacre en lugar de ser un partido de baloncesto.

KUROU: ¡Ya lo sé! Pero todo esto me irrita. ¡Jamás había estado tan furioso en toda mi vida!

KOTOMI: ¡Kurou da mucho miedo!

RYOU: Realmente estoy muy preocupada, ¿seguros que están bien con eso?

YOUHEI: Kurou definitivamente nos va a asesinar si perdemos este encuentro.

TOMOYA: Es verdad.

YOUHEI: Debimos haberle pedido a otra persona mejor.

KUROU: ¿ALGUN PROBLEMAAA?

YOUHEI &amp; TOMOYA: ¡No, ninguno!

KUROU: ¡Entonces no pierdan tiempo y pónganse a calentar, inútiles!

_Mientras tanto, en las gradas superiores del gimnasio__…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué el equipo de baloncesto se enfrenta al club de teatro?

YUKINE: No lo sé. Pero parece interesante.

AMIGA DE RIE: Rie-chan ¿Por qué tenemos que venir a ver este encuentro?

SUGISAKA: Incluso si ganan este encuentro, no significa nada para nosotras.

RIE: Sí, pero él insistió que viniéramos… Sakagami-kun...

_Luego de hacer los calentamientos Kurou y sus amigos se __reúnen__ con el equipo de la escuela__…_

KUROU: Un momento, ¿ustedes no son los novatos? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una especie de broma?

SHUJI: Desde luego. Ustedes no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra los titulares.

KUROU: ¡Ja! Se arrepentirán por haber dicho esas palabras. ¡Okazaki! ¡Sunohara! ¡A sus posiciones!

YOUHEI: ¿Desde cuándo eres el líder? ¡Se supone que somos un equipo! ¡Iguales!

KUROU: Me permiten un segundo, ¿por favor?

_Kurou lleva a sus dos amigos a conversar al otro lado de la cancha__…_

YOUHEI: Kurou, yo protesto. Se supone que debe existir igualdad en el equipo.

KUROU: De ninguna manera, para que un equipo funcione al menos necesitamos un jugador que siga el esquema de amo-escla… quiero decir, capitán y miembro de apoyo en el equipo que escuche a su líder.

YOUHEI: ¿¡Y quien ha dicho que tú debas ser el líder!?

TOMOYA: Sunohara.

YOUHEI: No interrumpas, Okazaki. Tanto el baloncesto como el futbol dependen del trabajo en equipo. Es imposible que tengamos un buen encuentro como equipo si tenemos una relación jerárquica.

TOMOYA: Bueno, entonces cómprame té con leche, ¿está bien?

YOUHEI: ¿Tu también estas con eso? ¡ODIO LAS RELACIONES JERARQUICAS!

KUROU: Ustedes dos, realmente desean tener una muerte bastante dolorosa, ¿verdad?

YOUHEI: Espera Kurou, solo estábamos bromeando.

KUROU: ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hice para meterme en este lio?

SHUJI: Ejem, ¿ya están listos?

KUROU: Listo.

SHUJI: ¡Escuchen! El encuentro será de 3 contra 3 durante veinte minutos. No hay descansos. Fuera de eso, se siguen las reglas normales. ¿Alguna pregunta?

TOMOYA: ¿Está bien que hagamos esto? Si su consejero, el entrenador Oogami se entera, ¿no estarán en graves problemas?

SHUJI: Vale la pena si se trata de jugar contra la leyenda del beisbol y la leyenda del baloncesto de nuestra escuela.

MEI: Esto… Nagisa. ¿Está bien que yo esté aquí? Ya que no soy de esta escuela…

NAGISA: No hay problema. Todos están concentrados en la cancha y nadie nos vera aquí.

RYOU: Esto… ¿Y ella quien es, Nagisa-chan?

MEI: Soy la hermana menor de Youhei Sunohara, Mei. Muchas gracias a ustedes por cuidar de mi hermano.

RYOU: Ah, no hay problema.

KOTOMI: Gusto en conocerte.

KYOU: Vaya, tú sí que eres diferente a él. Verdaderamente es difícil de creerlo.

NAGISA: Chicas, perdón por interrumpirlas pero el encuentro va a empezar.

_En ese momento, inicia el partido, Tomoya tiene la pelota pero el centro de la defensa esta bien resguardada por sus oponentes. En ello, se detiene para pensar en una estrategia._

TOMOYA: Bien, es ahora o nunca. ¡Sunohara!

JUGADOR #1: ¡Es rápido!

YOUHEI: ¡Kurou! ¡Ahora!

_Kurou tras recibir la pelota salta y hace un salto alto y lanza la pelota desde lejos y logra encestar logrando tres puntos para su equipo._

KUROU: ¡Bien!

TOMOYA: ¡Buen trabajo, Kurou!

YOUHEI: ¡Ja! Sabía que no era mi imaginación. Tiene una fuerza extraordinaria.

JUGADOR #2: ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?

RYOU: ¡Sakagami-kun es increíble!

KYOU: Por supuesto. Por algo lo conocen como "La Mano de Oro". Cuando se enfurece no hay quien lo detenga.

RYOU: Hermana, no me digas que hiciste enfadar a Sakagami-kun a propósito. ¡Eso está mal!

NAGISA: Esto… ¿Eso valió tres puntos? ¿Por qué?

KOTOMI: Los tiros normales valen dos puntos, pero cuando anotas con un tiro largo, vale tres puntos.

NAGISA: No sabía eso.

JUGADOR #1: Solo fue pura suerte.

_Se reanuda el partido y los jugadores del equipo contrario tienen el __balón__ y el que lo tiene va rumbo hacia el otro lado pero Kurou __rápidamente__ lo bloquea__…_

JUGADOR #1: ¡Maldición! No puedo quitármelo de encima.

_Kurou recupera del __balón__ de un salto y lo manda hacia Tomoya para que avance con el __balón…_

TOMOYA: ¡Sunohara!

_Tomoya, realizando algunas fintas le pasa el __balón__ a Sunohara quien se prepara para dar un pase a Kurou que corre velozmente hacia el otro lado__…_

JUGADOR #3: ¡No puede ser!

KUROU: ¡Tomen esto!

_Kurou anota desde una larga distancia y consigue otros tres puntos para su equipo._

_El partido continua y justo cuando Tomoya recupera el __balón__ se da cuenta que sus oponentes ya se dieron cuenta de su estrategia._

JUGADOR #1: Perfecto, si cubrimos a ese sujeto ya no podrá anotar.

TOMOYA: Era de suponerse. En ese caso… ¡Sunohara!

_Tomoya y Sunohara hacen una __combinación__ dejando confusos al equipo suplente y anotan otra __puntuación__más__ para su equipo._

TOMOYA: ¡Buen tiro Sunohara!

YOUHEI: ¡Sí! ¡Yo también puedo anotar!

KUROU: Buen trabajo los dos.

SHUJI: ¡Chicos de primero! No subestimen como si ellos fueran novatos. Den lo mejor de sí.

TODOS: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Sigamos así. A este paso podremos ganar el partido.

TOMOYA: Sin embargo, no cabe duda que es cuestión de tiempo que vengan los titulares.

KUROU: Es por eso que debemos seguir anotando. Este partido dependerá de la diferencia de puntos hasta que llegue el momento crucial. Si logramos mantener una diferencia bastante alta, ellos no podrán alcanzarnos.

YOUHEI: Veo que sí tienes buenas ideas.

KUROU: Sí pero no te confíes, recuerda que tenemos muchas vulnerabilidades.

TOMOYA: Es verdad. Si ellos descubren cada una de nuestras debilidades estamos perdidos.

_El partido continua y Tomoya, Kurou y Sunohara trabajan juntos haciendo diferentes combinaciones para anotar varios puntos. Sin embargo, el equipo suplente no se queda __atrás__ y __también__ anotan algunos puntos ya que Kurou es el __único__ encargado de la defensa._

AMIGA DE RIE: Son increíbles.

RIE: Sí. Y a pesar de sus diferencias, están ganando contra el equipo de baloncesto que está mejor preparado.

SUGISAKA: Sakagami…

_Sugisaka recuerda las palabras que le dijo Kurou aquella tarde cuando le __pedía__ a Nagisa y los __demás__ que desistieran del club de teatro._

_Mientras tanto, Kurou anota otros tres puntos __más__ a su equipo quedando el marcador con una ventaja de 16 a 6__…_

KUROU: ¡Sí! ¡Lo estamos logrando! ¿Eh?

ANIMADORAS: ¡Sakagami! ¡Sakagami! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Tú puedes!

TOMOYA: Kurou, ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa?

KUROU: ¡Auch! Lamentablemente no solo soy popular con las chicas de mi clase sino también con las chicas de grados inferiores.

SHUJI: Escuchen, no se deben confiar. Como han visto Okazaki no puede levantar su hombro derecho por encima de su hombro y Sakagami no puede usar bien su pierna derecha por lo que solo da tiros largos. Solo cuídense de los pases provenientes de la parte izquierda y Okazaki estará cubierto. Mantengan presionados a Sunohara y Sakagami que son sus flancos más fuertes.

_El partido __continúa__ y el marcador se encuentra a 24 a 12 con ventaja del equipo de Kurou y sus amigos__…_

SHUJI: ¡Cambio de jugadores! Todos los jugadores de primer año salgan de la cancha.

JUGADORES DE PRIMERO: Lo sentimos.

SHUJI: No se preocupen y déjennos el resto a nosotros.

TOMOYA: Así que ya llegan los titulares.

KUROU: Finalmente ha llegado el momento crucial, ¿están ustedes bien?

YOUHEI: Sí, ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Así es como lo quería.

TOMOYA: Me esta comenzando a doler fuerte el hombro pero aún puedo seguir.

KUROU: Yo también estoy listo. Esto no es nada para mí. Concéntrense únicamente en ganar.

TOMOYA: Doce puntos de diferencia, ¿eh? Esto no será nada fácil.

_El __encuentro __continúa__, faltando cinco minutos para terminar el encuentro y esta vez los titulares son los que han salido a la cancha y el encuentro resulta muy __difícil__ para Kurou y sus amigos. Shuji, demostrando sus habilidades traspasa a Sunohara y Tomoya __fácilmente__ anotando __él__ solo dos puntos a su favor._

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

SUNOHARA: Son más rudos de lo que creía.

KUROU: (Demonios, mi pierna derecha me esta comenzando a fallar, ¿por qué? Es verdad, el accidente de hace más de 12 años…)

_El partido se vuelve cada vez __más __difícil__ y el equipo titular consigue anotar sin __ningún__ problema alcanzando en puntaje al __equipo__ de baloncesto en empate por 26 a 26__…_

KUROU: (¡Maldición! Como me temía, han descubierto nuestras debilidades, saben que Okazaki no puede anotar con su hombro lastimado y peor aún es que ninguno de nosotros esta capacitado físicamente para esta clase de partidos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?)

_Faltando un minuto y medio para el final, Kurou y sus amigos van perdiendo por 28 a 29 por un punto de diferencia__…_

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede acabar así! ¡No te dejare anotar!

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou!

_Justo cuando Shuji va a anotar otro punto __más__ Kurou, con todas sus fuerzas salta para bloquear a Shuji y consigue desviar el __balón__. Sin embargo, Kurou cae violentamente al piso lastimando fuertemente su pierna derecha__…_

KUROU: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

RYOU: ¡Sakagami-kun!

ANIMADORAS: ¡Sakagami-samaaaaaa!

SHUJI: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Resiste! ¿Quieres que uno de nuestros miembros te reemplace?

KUROU: ¡Ni de broma! ¡Seguiré hasta el final!

SHUJI: Tu pierna no está bien, si la sigues forzando así…

KUROU: ¡No me importa! No pienso dejar esta cancha así me rompa la pierna. ¡Continuemos!

SHUJI: Como tú quieras…

RYOU: Sakagami, no lo hagas.

KUROU: Debo hacerlo.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: He sufrido peores cosas que esta. Este dolor no significa nada para mí. Confía en mí.

RYOU: Esta bien.

_El partido continua y con tan solo veinte segundos de tiempo el equipo titular lucha por anotar dos puntos __más__ para su equipo y en ese momento Shuji recupera el __balón__ y se dirige al territorio rival donde Kurou lo espera __allí__ cara a cara con su pierna derecha lastimada__…_

KUROU: Ha llegado la hora. Esto no lo hago por mí sino por aquellas personas que me devolvieron la vida que perdí… Kazuto… Kotomi… Fuuko… Nagisa… Sunohara… Okazaki… Fujibayashi… por todas aquellas personas que juramos alcanzar juntos nuestros sueños… ¡No voy a perder!

SHUJI: Sakagami… Okazaki… este es el mejor partido que he jugado en toda mi vida. Por esa razón, voy a dar todo de mí. Para demostrar que soy capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo que se me enfrente, ustedes han sido los mejores oponentes con los cuales he enfrentado.

_Kurou usando todo lo que le queda de fuerza se enfrenta a Shuji y con una finta le quita el __balón__ pero su pierna ya no da __más__ y justo cuando cae al suelo, Kurou arroja con todas sus fuerzas el __balón__ hacia Sunohara__…_

KUROU: ¡Sunohara! ¡Avanza!

YOUHEI: ¡Allá voy! ¡Okazaki!

TOMOYA: ¡Lo tengo!

_Sunohara le pasa el __balón__ a Tomoya pero uno de los jugadores lo bloquea para no dejarle tirar__…_

TOMOYA: No hay forma en que podamos ganar. Estamos enfrentando a un equipo que practica a diario este deporte, es imposible que nosotros… ¿y yo? Solo desperdicie mi tiempo durante dos años, ya sabía el resultado. Que estupidez más grande. Nunca debí haber aceptado jugar este encuentro…

KUROU: ¡Okazaki! ¡Recuerda! ¡Recuerda como me venciste aquella vez! ¡Anota!

TOMOYA: ¿Aquella vez? Lo recuerdo… aquella vez… Nagisa… Kurou… ¡El encuentro!

_Tomoya salta con todas fuerzas junto con el __balón__ pero uno de los jugadores rivales le bloquea __empujándolo__ hacia el suelo pero en ese mismo instante, Tomoya lanza desde abajo el __balón__ con todas sus fuerzas de la misma manera que __venció__ a Kurou en aquel __día__ que este lo reto para que se olvide de Nagisa y de forma __increíble__ anota justo en el __último__ segundo del partido dando la victoria a su equipo__…_

KUROU: Sabía que podías hacerlo… Okazaki…

YOUHEI: ¿Puedes caminar?

KUROU: Sí, todavía me duele un poco pero puedo moverme.

MEI: ¡Increíble! ¡Ganaron!

KYOU &amp; NAGISA: ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!

RIE: Eso fue increíble.

SUGISAKA: No lo puedo creer. De verdad ganaron.

_Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, llega el entrenador y consejero del equipo de baloncesto furioso por lo que __sucedió__ en el gimnasio__…_

YOUHEI: ¡Demonios! ¡Es Oogami! ¡Huyan!

SHUJI: Oye, diste un gran espectáculo. Quizás aún puedas jugar.

TOMOYA: No digas locuras.

_Tomoya, se aleja __rápidamente__ ayudando a Sunohara a llevar a Kurou que esta lesionado de su pierna derecha mientras que todos los __demás__ huyen del gimnasio todos __felice__s por la __increíble__ victoria del Club de Teatro__…_

_Esa tarde, en la __estación__ de Hikarizaka__…_

MEI: Muchas gracias a todos.

NAGISA: Hubiese sido más agradable si pudieras quedarte más tiempo.

MEI: Por cierto Sakagami, ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

KUROU: La doctora me dijo que no era nada grave y que debía mantenerla en reposo por este fin de semana al menos. No te preocupes.

MEI: Me alegra mucho. Por cierto hermanito, mamá y papá me dijeron que fueras a visitarles de vez en cuando.

YOUHEI: Mei, ¿no estuve maravilloso en la cancha?

MEI: Pues, recuerdo que no fuiste de mucha ayuda al final.

YOUHEI: ¿Qué?

MEI: ¡Pero luciste maravilloso! Sakagami, Okazaki y tú formaron un maravilloso equipo juntos.

YOUHEI: ¿Ah sí? ¡Yahoo!

MEI: Esta vez no pude quedarme mucho tiempo, pero hare algo de tiempo y vendré a visitarlos. Hasta entonces. ¡Cuídense mucho, Okazaki, Nagisa-chan, Sakagami, Fujibayashi, hermanito!

YOUHEI: Ten cuidado al regreso.

MEI: ¡Sí!

YOUHEI: Bueno, ahí va. Sí que fue una visita muy corta.

NAGISA: Pero ella prometió que vendría de nuevo.

YOUHEI: Me pregunto si ahora el club de coro nos dará a Koumura.

TOMOYA: Es posible, pero de todo esto estoy seguro que saldrá algo bueno, ¿no lo crees Kurou?

KUROU: Sí, es verdad.

KYOU: Pues entonces, ¿qué esperamos? Kotomi y Ryou nos están esperando con una fiesta de celebración ya lista.

YOUHEI: ¡Yahoooo! ¿Y en donde es la fiesta?

KUROU: En tu cuarto.

YOUHEI: ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué demonios tiene que ser en mi cuarto? ¡Maldita sea!

TOMOYA: ¿No lo sabías? Recuerda que eres el anfitrión de este encuentro así que es lo justo, ¿no?

YOUHEI: ¡Claro que no!

TOMOYA: ¡Que sí!

YOUHEI: ¡Que nooooooooo!

KUROU: ¡Jajajaja!

_Con amigos tan maravillosos como ellos, hacen que mis __días__ de escuela no sean tan __monótonos__ y aburridos como pensaba. Para alguien como yo, que __había__ sido abandonado por el destino, una persona que __había__ perdido toda esperanza por fin es capaz de ver una luz en su vida. Desde ese __día__ pude darme cuenta de que ahora ya no estoy solo, tengo muchos amigos a los cuales aprecio mucho y les debo la vida que me devolvieron a __mí__. Sin embargo, __había__ algo muy importante que __todavía__ me faltaba tener, algo que no se __p__uede comprar ni tiene precio__…_

CONTINUARA…

**AVANCE**

RIE: ¿Qué te parece si dejamos que el profesor Koumura sea el consejero de ambos clubes?

NAGISA: Se negaron.

KYOU: ¿Por qué los miembros del consejo estudiantil son tan obstinados?

YUKINE: Sin embargo, si los miembros cambian, su ambiente y opiniones pueden que cambien. Las elecciones están cerca y…

KUROU: ¡Las elecciones del consejo estudiantil! ¡Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: Ha pasado tiempo Kurou.

KUROU: Si quieres ser la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no debes llegar tarde.

YOUHEI: ¿No vienes a almorzar?

KUROU: Kyou me dijo que la esperara aquí.

TOMOYO: Kurou, papá y mamá han estado hablando de ello, ¿por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros en nuestra casa? Somos una familia después de todo.

KUROU: Yo ya no pertenezco a esta familia.

TOMOYO: ¿Podría ser que te guste Kurou?

KYOU: ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

TOMOYO: ¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con alguna chica?

KUROU: ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan vergonzoso?

TOMOYO: Ya veo… quizás… esta emoción quizá signifique que yo este interesada en Kurou.

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: __Capitulo__ 17: Todas por Kurou. __¡__No se lo pierdan!_**


	17. Capitulo 17: Todas por Kurou

**CAPITULO 17: Todas por Kurou**

_Aquella tarde, un par de __días __después__ del encuentro de baloncesto, Nishina y sus __compañeras__ del club de coro nos pidieron reunirse con ellas en el cuarto del club. Sorprendentemente ellas fueron testigos del partido que tuvimos Sunohara, Okazaki y yo por lo cual fueron conmovidas por el esfuerzo que realizamos juntos. __D__ebido a ello, para que ambos __pudiéramos__ llegar a un acuerdo, ellas nos propusieron compartir al profesor Koumura para que sea el consejero de ambos clubes. __N__os emocionamos mucho con la propuesta, aunque nadie lo __podía__ creer, la idea de Sunohara dio resultado y las cosas no __podrían__ salir de mejor manera. Sin embargo__…_

NAGISA: Se negaron.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

TOMOYA: ¿¡COMO QUE SE NEGARON!? ¿Por qué?

RYOU: Pero si ya tenemos al consejero y los miembros necesarios. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?

NAGISA: Dicen que compartir el consejero no está permitido.

KOTOMI: Las actividades de un club cuando el consejero no está presente están prohibidas, por lo que sería un día sí y un día no de forma intercalada.

TOMOYA: ¡Eso podría resultar! ¿Por qué no les dices eso, Nagisa?

NAGISA: Eso les propuse pero, dijeron que no hay precedentes, así que…

KYOU: ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil son tan obstinados?

KUROU: Por la absurda y patética realidad.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kurou?

KUROU: Las personas solo piensan en si mismas, solo les importa su bienestar y nunca el de otras personas. Gracias a ello, su egoísmo ha creado miseria y dolor alrededor, por ello nunca debes confiar en nadie ni en aquellos a los que llamas amigos por lo que terminarán traicionándote. Todos son así.

NAGISA: ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡No digas cosas tan crueles! Hay personas que también son buenas y ayudan a los demás.

KUROU: Tal vez tengas razón, pero ustedes también terminaran de esa forma. Si sigues pensando así solo terminaras lastimándote a ti misma. ¿Crees que alguien le preocupa eso? Dime, ¿Cuántas personas crees que son olvidadas o rechazadas por la sociedad? ¿Existe alguien que solo se preocupe por ti más que a sí mismo?

TOMOYA: ¡Claro que sí!

KUROU: Si todas las personas fueran como ustedes realmente las cosas serían diferentes. Okazaki, aunque digas eso solo conseguirás sufrir cada día, te lo digo como amigo.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: Siempre he odiado a esa clase de sujetos que hacen sus propias reglas sin importar el bienestar de los demás, gente como esa son solo escoria.

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami-kun! ¡Espera!

_De pronto, Nagisa comienza a dolerle la cabeza y empieza a perder la conciencia__…_

KUROU: ¡Furukawa!

TOMOYA: ¡Nagisa!

KOTOMI: ¡Nagisa-chan!

KYOU &amp; RYOU: ¡Nagisa!

KUROU: ¡Déjenme ver! Tiene fiebre alta, rápido traigan una bolsa con agua. Okazaki, ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería, ¡deprisa!

TOMOYA: Sí.

_Fuimos a la __enfermería__ y Nagisa fue atendida por la doctora por lo cual nos dijo que no era grave pero debe guardar reposo en casa por algunos __días__ mientras la fiebre le baje. Tomoya y el resto de sus amigas la llevaron de vuelta a su casa, mientras que yo __decidí__ quedarme a hablar a solas con los miembros del consejo estudiantil __exigiéndoles__ que se retracten de su __decisión__ sabiendo que Nagisa es cuidada por Okazaki y los __demás__. __S__in embargo, no __conseguí__ disuadirlos ya que ellos dijeron que no esta permitido hacer ninguna __excepción__ de __ningún__ tipo y que la __decisión__ ya fue tomada._

_Enojado por ello, me fui del __salón__ cerrando violentamente la puerta y __decidí__ marcharme pensando en una manera de poder ayudar a Nagisa y los __demás__ que se esfuerzan tanto._

_Sin embargo, yo no era el __único__ que __tenía__ problemas ese __día…_

TOMOYO: No importa cuantas veces me lo pidan, no pienso cambiar de idea.

CAPITANA: Por favor, no digas eso. Te lo suplico, Sakagami. Únete al club de judo femenino.

CAPITAN: Como presidente y capitán del club de judo masculino, también te lo pido. Si te unes, el equipo femenino será el más popular.

TOMOYO: Ya les dije que no puedo unirme, lo siento.

KUROU: Tomoyo, ¿hay algún problema?

TOMOYO: Kurou, ayúdame.

CAPITANA: El solo ir a visitarnos estaría muy bien para comenzar.

CAPITAN: Espera, yo te conozco. ¿Tú también te apellidas Sakagami, verdad?

CAPITANA: ¡Ah! ¡El que venció al equipo de baloncesto el fin de semana!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

CAPITAN: ¡Por favor, únanse a nuestro club!

CAPITANA: ¡Se los pedimos! Ustedes que son hermanos serían de gran ayuda para nuestro club.

CAPITAN: Por favor, vengan a nuestro dojo.

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera! ¿No les da vergüenza? ¡Obligando a las personas en contra de su voluntad es…!

CAPITANA: ¡Espera un momento! ¡No es nuestra intención…!

KUROU: ¡Vámonos Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: Ss… Sí.

CAPITAN: ¡Espera!

_Kurou muestra una mirada llena de rabia y odio que asustan a los dos capitanes y los dejan marcharse por su camino__…_

TOMOYO: Me dejaste muy sorprendida, Kurou. Realmente eres de mucha ayuda en situaciones como esta.

KUROU: No fue mucha cosa. ¡Cielos! Realmente sí que hay personas molestosas, no entienden un "no" como respuesta.

TOMOYO: Es verdad. Pero lo que me dejo sin palabras fue que te enfrentaste tu solo a dos capitanes de judo, Y no solamente de un solo grupo sino que del masculino y del femenino. ¿No tenías miedo?

KUROU: Me da igual quien me enfrente, no pienso dejar que nadie me pisotee y mucho menos a ti. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado a ser odiado.

TOMOYO: De no ser por ti, hubiese terminado siendo obligada a unirme. ¿Sabes? Siempre he envidiado esa parte tuya.

KUROU: No. Tú eres fuerte, puede que incluso más que yo.

TOMOYO: Si, pero no estoy interesada en el judo ya que pronto estaré ocupada con la elección para la presidencia del Consejo Estudiantil.

KUROU: ¡Jejeje!

TOMOYO: ¿Te ocurre algo? Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esa forma.

KUROU: Solo pensaba que si alguien como tú fuera el presidente, le daría una lección a esos incompetentes estirados del Consejo Estudiantil. Apuesto a que serías una gran presidenta.

TOMOYO: Gracias, esto…

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

TOMOYO: Estaba pensando que ahora que te veo, realmente eres un gran chico.

KUROU: ¿Y recién me lo dices? Entonces, ¿pensaste que era un chico malo?

TOMOYO: No, quiero decir que ahora eres un chico muy interesante. ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: ¿De qué te ríes?

TOMOYO: Esos dos pensaron que yo era tu hermana pequeña.

KUROU: ¡Bah! Eso pasa porque tenemos el mismo apellido, nadie creería que somos primos después de todo. Eso sí que me pone un poco agrio.

TOMOYO: Pero sabes, serías más genial si hay una mujer en tu vida, ¿no crees?

KUROU: ¡No digas ridiculeces! Dudo que exista alguien que se interese realmente en mí.

TOMOYO: Me parece irónico que lo diga una persona que es popular con las chicas.

KUROU: Tal vez… pero aún así… no estaría mal poder sentirlo alguna vez…

_Al __día__ siguiente, era temprano por lo cual me levante y __después__ de dejar en orden algunas cosas me puse en camino para la escuela, preocupado un poco por la __situación__ de Nagisa por lo que estaba algo __distraído__ cuando justo me __encontré__ con alguien inesperado__…_

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Tomoyo?

TOMOYO: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! ¡Buenos días!

KUROU: ¿Qué haces por aquí? La campana esta por sonar. Si quieres convertirte en la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no debes llegar tarde.

TOMOYO: ¿Y tú por qué caminas de forma tan calmada, sabiendo eso?

KUROU: Yo salteo clases así que no me importa, podría decirse que soy una especie de delincuente.

TOMOYO: Pues no me parece que esa razón sea aceptable.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: Siendo una persona importante para mí, no pienso permitir que llegues tarde mientras estés conmigo.

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

TOMOYO: ¡Vámonos deprisa!

KUROU: ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡Espera! ¡Sueltameeeee!

KYOU: ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡Otra chica ha aparecido!

_En el instituto, Kurou y Tomoyo llegan velozmente y consiguen llegar a tiempo__…_

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Hace tiempo que no corría así en las mañanas!

TOMOYO: Bueno, parece que lo conseguimos. Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

KUROU: Esa Tomoyo… ¡Cielos!

_Al llegar al __salón__, Kurou conversa con Okazaki que ya estaba antes en el __salón…_

TOMOYA: Vaya Kurou, es una sorpresa verte temprano por aquí. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas transpirando?

KUROU: Mejor no preguntes. ¿Cómo se encuentra Furu… quiero decir, tu prometida?

TOMOYA: Bueno, sus padres dicen que no debo preocuparme pero debe estar en cama por algunos días… ¡Oye, espera un minuto! ¡Nagisa no es mí…!

KUROU: Sin embargo, es una pena. Sin tu novia, no se va a poder continuar con las actividades del club. Supongo que tendremos que dejarlo hasta que se recupere.

TOMOYA: ¡Caramba! ¿Otra vez con eso?

KUROU: Oye, no tienes por qué enojarte. Tú mismo dijiste ayer que te preocupabas mucho por ella más que en ti mismo, así que no puede haber otra explicación.

TOMOYA: ¡Maldita sea! Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no?

KUROU: Hablando en serio, no debes preocuparte demasiado. Ella, aunque no lo parezca, también es fuerte ya que ha podido sobrellevar estos momentos duros. Estará bien, así que solo concéntrate en poder ayudarla a alcanzar su sueño.

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estas! ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Hablando de problemas… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

KYOU: Necesito hablar contigo a solas un rato.

_En ese momento, Kyou y yo nos dirigimos afuera del pasillo para hablar a solas__…_

KYOU: Dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

KUROU: ¿Por qué lo dices?

KYOU: Ayer no tenías buen aspecto así que me tenías algo preocupada.

KUROU: No hay de que preocuparse, ya estoy mejor.

KYOU: Por cierto, quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo durante la hora de almuerzo.

KUROU: ¿Y eso?

KYOU: Bueno, tómalo como una forma de agradecimiento por ayudarnos con el club.

_En la hora del almuerzo, estaba sentado __todavía__ en mi escritorio y Sunohara justamente llega tarde a esa hora__…_

TOMOYA: Bueno, supongo que iré a la cafetería. ¿Vienes?

KUROU: No puedo. Kyou me ha pedido que la espere aquí.

TOMOYA: ¿Kyou?

SUNOHARA: ¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Qué tal?

KUROU: ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa?

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

KUROU: Ya es mediodía y tú nos saludas como si recién empezara el día escolar.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y entonces como crees que debería saludar?

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué no intentas presentarte tu mismo?

KUROU: Bueno, eso estaría bien para comenzar.

SUNOHARA: No sé de qué va todo esto pero lo voy a intentar la próxima vez.

TOMOYA: Yo me voy yendo antes que me dejen sin emparedados.

SUNOHARA: ¿Vienes con nosotros Kurou? He traído almuerzo.

KUROU: No, como ya dije tengo que esperar a Kyou.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

_En ese preciso momento aparece frente a mis ojos, Tomoyo Sakagami, mi prima que estudia en segundo __año__ de manera sorpresiva._

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaah!

TOMOYO: ¿A qué viene esa reacción de ustedes?

KUROU: ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

TOMOYO: Necesito hablar contigo Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Conmigo?

TOMOYO: Así es, entonces dejen que me una con ustedes a la conversación.

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¿Y cual es el asunto que deseas hablar conmigo, Tomo-chan?

TOMOYO: He escuchado rumores que has estado llegando tarde con mucha frecuencia a pesar de la exoneración del profesor. Como tu prima y amiga más cercana, no puedo permitir que eso continúe. Ten en cuenta de que ya estás en tercer año y debes tomar mucho en cuenta lo que estás haciendo…

KUROU: Tomoyo, me estas avergonzando.

TOMOYO: Lo siento, pero debes saber lo preocupada que estoy por ti, se que ya no tienes a tu madre pero aún así…

SUNOHARA: ¡Auch!

TOMOYO: ¿Qué sucede? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. No dejes que te moleste y sigue comiendo mientras termino de hablar con él.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita…! ¡Argh!

_En medio de la __discusión__, Tomoyo accidentalmente le hace meter una salchicha por la nariz a Sunohara__…_

TOMOYO: No debes acercarte así tan repentinamente. Hiciste que mi mano se moviera por sí sola.

SUNOHARA: ¿¡Por qué demonios tenemos que almorzar contigo!?

CHICO #1: Miren. Están almorzando con una chica de grado inferior.

CHICO #2: Qué desvergonzados. ¿La enamorada de quien será?

TOMOYO: No malinterpreten. Sunohara no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

SUNOHARA: Pues disculpa si soy uno más del montón para ti.

TOMOYO: Vine a ver a Kurou, no a Sunohara. Él no acostumbra llegar puntual a clases por lo que pensé en venir a hablarle de ello.

KUROU: Tomoyo, estas empeorando las cosas.

CHICA #1: ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¿Tú no eres Tomoyo Sakagami?

TOMOYO: Así es.

CHICA #1: Lo sabía eres la hermana de Sakagami, ¿no es así?

TOMOYO: Bueno, no exactamente…

CHICO #1: ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu hermana menor estudia en este instituto, Sakagami?

KUROU: Oigan, esperen. Creo que lo están malinterpretando mal, la verdad es que…

VOZ MISTERIOSA: ¡OYE TUUUUU!

_De pronto, una voz de una chica de mal genio se escucha desde la entrada al __salón__ y al acercarse se ve que se trata de nada menos que Kyou Fujibayashi, la hermana melliza de la delegada de nuestro __salón__ que entra furiosa al ver el __espectáculo__ que se __está__ armando debido a la llegada de mi prima__…_

KYOU: ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo irrumpiendo en los salones ajenos?

TOMOYO: Dudo mucho que haya algo en el código de reglas de la escuela que impida a uno comer en los salones de otras personas.

KYOU: ¡Pero eso no significa que empieces a armar todo un show! Piensa en todos los problemas que estas ocasionando.

KUROU: (¡Cielos! ¡Esto es algo increíble! Las dos chicas más peligrosas de todo el instituto están cara a cara ¿Qué voy a hacer?)

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué estas tan furiosa? ¡Oh cielos! ¡No puede ser! ¿No será que estas enamorada de Kurou?

KUROU &amp; KYOU: ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?

KYOU: ¡C-C-Claro que no! ¡Qué tontería!

TOMOYO: Kurou, dime la verdad. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

KUROU: ¡QUE NOOOOO! ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan vergonzoso?

TOMOYO: Ya entiendo. Entonces no hay ninguna chica por aquí que se sentirá molesta al verme contigo. ¡Es una pena!

KYOU: ¡GRRRRRRRRR!

TOMOYO: Bueno, viéndolo así no hay problema.

KYOU: ¡Ah cielos! ¡De todos modos! ¡Kurou hizo una promesa conmigo!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: Y tú no estás libre de culpa de esto, ¿entiendes? Te dije claramente que almorzaras conmigo y como te encuentro, ¿comiendo un miserable pan? ¡Ven conmigo de una vez!

KUROU: ¿Querías que almorzara contigo?

KYOU: ¡Así es! ¡Vámonos!

KUROU: ¡Esperaaaaaaa!

TOMOYO: Vaya y yo tan solo había empezado la conversación y pasa esto. Es una pena, yo quería seguir charlando.

SUNOHARA: ¡Uf! Bueno, si hay una chica que es capaz de hacer que Kurou sea incapaz de decir no, es ella. Oye, no me digas que tú también estarás interesada en Kurou, ¿no es así?

TOMOYO: Bueno, no por ese lado pero, ¿quizá será porque solo somos primos? Aunque puede ser que esta emoción que siento podría explicarse como "estar interesada".

_R__ato __después__, en el comedor de la escuela, Kurou es llevado por la fuerza para almorzar junto con Kyou y su hermana__…_

KUROU: ¿Y bien? ¿De qué va todo esto, si puede saberse?

KYOU: Supongo que deberías pasar tiempo con nosotras también de vez en cuando, ya que siempre estas con ese holgazán de Sunohara o almorzando con Nagisa, Tomoya y Kotomi. ¿No te parece?

RYOU: Esto… Sakagami… yo… si te estamos obligando demasiado, no te obligaremos a te quedes.

KUROU: ¡Ah! No, no te preocupes. La verdad es que les agradezco que me hayan invitado ustedes a almorzar de esta forma.

RYOU: Entiendo.

KYOU: Kurou, hace un rato dijiste algo bastante interesante, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Pues yo diría que los interesantes fueron Sunohara y Tomoyo aunque fue algo vergonzoso.

KYOU: No, no. No hablo de eso.

KUROU: ¿Entonces?

KYOU: Dijiste que no sales con nadie. Eso significa que no tienes enamorada, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Bueno, eso sí. ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

KYOU: Quien sabe. Me pregunto que significará.

KUROU: Esa actitud me parece algo sospechosa… Esto… Fujibayashi…

_Kurou empieza a observar a Ryou intentando hablar con ella pero en ese momento ella, se pone muy nerviosa y voltea su cabeza hacia otro lado__…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! (¿Habré dicho algo malo?)

_Luego de terminar de almorzar, las hermanas Fujibayashi me __acompañaron__ hasta mi __salón__ en el tercer piso__…_

KUROU: Bueno, les agradezco mucho por la comida. ¡Nos vemos!

KYOU: Kurou, ¿te parece bien si almorzamos juntos los tres de nuevo? Yo me encargare de hacer el almuerzo.

KUROU: Lo pensaré.

_Kurou entra al __salón__ de clases esperando encontrarse con sus dos amigos mientras Kyou __todavía__ sigue hablando con su hermana__…_

KYOU: ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Por qué no entras con él?

RYOU: ¿De verdad está bien hacer esto?

KYOU: ¿Qué cosa?

RYOU: Siento como si de alguna forma estuviera siendo dura con él.

KYOU: ¿Qué tontería estas diciendo? Has oído claramente que él no tiene enamorada. No es razón para que debas contenerte.

RYOU: Pero…

KYOU: Mira, si no comienzas a actuar, esa tal Tomoyo se lo va a llevar. ¿Realmente no te importa eso?

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KYOU: Nos vemos Ryou.

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

_Kyou se va __rápido__ a su __salón__ ya que el timbre acaba de sonar__…_

RYOU: Yo… lo siento… no puedo…

_Mientras tanto, en el __salón__, Kurou se encuentra con Sunohara quien __está__ sentado y aburrido en su asiento__…_

KUROU: Sunohara, veo que has estado aquí todo el rato.

SUNOHARA: Sí, supongo.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está Okazaki?

SUNOHARA: ¿No esta contigo? Como fuiste a la cafetería también…

KUROU: No. No lo he visto desde que entre a la cafetería. Esto es muy extraño. Me pregunto si él…

SUNOHARA: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: No, nada importante.

_Después__ de ello, continuaron las clases pero Okazaki no __volvía __todavía__ por lo que __comencé__ a preocuparme por __él__._

_En el __salón__ del club de teatro, Tomoya estaba deprimido pensando en Nagisa y en las cosas que pasaron juntos en el __salón__ del club con todos sus amigos._

KUROU: Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

TOMOYA: ¡Humph!

KUROU: ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto algo demacrado.

TOMOYA: No, no es nada.

_De pronto, note que __había__ algo escrito en el __pizarrón…_

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Qué es esto? "Encargada de limpieza, ¿Nagisa Furukawa?"

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Esto… yo… ¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas!

KUROU: Ya veo. Lo escribiste tú, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Bueno yo…

KUROU: Veo que todavía sigues preocupado, ¿no es así?

TOMOYA: Supongo.

KUROU: Entonces, estás enamorado de ella, ¿no es así?

TOMOYA: ¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Yo solo…

KUROU: ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa actitud infantil? Nagisa está enferma y tú aún lo sigues negando.

TOMOYA: ¡Esto no te concierne a ti! ¡Déjame solo!

_Kurou se enfada y le da un __puñetazo__ en la cara, __lanzándolo__ contra el suelo__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

KUROU: Un cobarde como tú, no merece tener a alguien con un corazón tan noble como Nagisa a su lado.

_Kurou se marcha enojado por la actitud de Tomoya frente a esta __situación…_

TOMOYA: Kurou…

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en el __último__ receso, Kurou se encuentra en el __salón__ de Referencias tomando una taza de __café__ que le sirve Yukine Miyazawa, quien es encargada de cuidar los libros de este lugar__…_

KUROU: ¡Ah! Tu café es tan bueno como siempre, Yukine. ¡Perdón! Quise decir Miyazawa.

YUKINE: No te preocupes, todos acostumbran a llamarme por mi nombre. Además… esto… por cierto, ¿tienes algún problema que te este preocupando?

KUROU: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

YUKINE: Puedo notar que estas algo muy decaído, además que te has salteado esta hora.

KUROU: Bueno, no se trata de mí exactamente…

YUKINE: Si me cuentas el problema que tienes, quizás pueda darte algún consejo.

KUROU: Gracias, pero no quisiera molestarte en algo…

YUKINE: No te preocupes, suelo ayudar mucho a la gente en problemas.

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Veo que en eso te pareces mucho a él.

YUKINE: ¿Huh?

KUROU: No, no es nada. Bueno, la verdad no estoy seguro en donde empezar todo este lío.

YUKINE: Mmmm… podrías explicar lo que puedas.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Dime, ¿qué piensas del actual consejo estudiantil?

YUKINE: Por lo que he escuchado son gente muy trabajadora. Sin embargo, por otro lado son demasiado pegados a las reglas y eso ha ocasionado algunas quejas por parte de los estudiantes.

KUROU: Tal como yo lo pensaba.

YUKINE: ¿Tienes algún problema con ellos?

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad es que…

_Kurou le cuenta a Yukine acerca del club de Teatro que Nagisa y los __demás__ piensan formar pero no pueden debido al __escepticismo__ del Consejo Estudiantil que les impide poder realizarlo__…_

KUROU: No entiendo, ¿por qué no pueden permitir compartir el consejero entre ambos clubes?

YUKINE: Bueno, si los miembros cambian, es posible que su ambiente cambie también. Ahora que lo pienso las elecciones están muy cerca.

KUROU: ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Las elecciones del Consejo Estudiantil ya han comenzado?

YUKINE: Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

KUROU: ¡Gracias Yukine! ¡Tengo una idea estupenda! ¡Nos vemos!

YUKINE: Sakagami, ¡Buena suerte!

_En ese momento, Kurou se pone a observar el cartel publicitario de Tomoyo como candidata para la presidencia del Consejo Estudiantil__…_

KUROU: Es verdad, algo que se me había pasado en mi mente. Si Tomoyo gana las elecciones, nuestros problemas se terminarían y tendremos la oportunidad de reabrir el Club de Teatro. Nagisa… Okazaki… ¡No pienso rendirme! Por lo que hicieron por mí, hare todo lo que pueda para que sus sueños se hagan realidad.

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, Kurou __dormía__plácidamente__ en su cama cuando las cortinas de su __habitación__ son abiertas__…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¡Ya amaneció! ¡Despierta! Si no te levantas, llegaras tarde.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Quién…?

TOMOYO: ¡Buenos días Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeeeee? ¡Tomoyo! ¿¡Qué haces en mi casa y en mi habitación!?

TOMOYO: Vine a despertarte para que no llegues tarde a clases.

KUROU: ¿Y como rayos fue que entraste aquí? Juraría que deje cerrada la puerta.

TOMOYO: Siempre tienes una llave escondida en el patio trasero de la casa.

KUROU: ¡Maldita sea! No entiendo cómo es que sabes todo eso.

TOMOYO: Recuerda que somos una familia.

KUROU: Supongo. Pero, ¿por qué has tomado la molestia de venir desde tu casa hasta aquí solo para despertarme?

TOMOYO: Bueno, tu casa no está lejos de la escuela. Además no puedo permitir que mi querido primo llegue a la escuela tarde de manera continua. Lamentablemente no he tenido la oportunidad de avisarte ayer, por lo que decidí venir sin avisar. ¿Sorprendido?

KUROU: ¡Obviamente! ¡No debes entrar a la casa de otros sin permiso así seamos familia! ¡Y mucho menos a mi habitación!

TOMOYO: ¡Lo siento! Pero es que realmente estoy preocupada por ti. En especial de la vida solitaria que llevas.

KUROU: ¿Qué van a decir tus padres si se enteran que vienes a mi casa de esa forma?

TOMOYO: Fue idea de mamá que fuera a buscarte por supuesto.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan entrometidos con mi vida personal?

_Momentos __más__ tarde, Kurou es vergonzosamente llevado de la mano por su prima mientras que el resto de los alumnos que pasan por __ahí__ los observan__…_

KUROU: Tomoyo, ya suéltame. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

TOMOYO: ¡De ninguna manera! Te conozco bastante bien que si te suelto te escaparas, ¿o no?

KUROU: ¿Y por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi? ¡No soy el único chico que siempre llega tarde!

TOMOYO: ¿En serio? ¿Quién por ejemplo?

_R__ato __después__ en el dormitorio de Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

TOMOYO: Vine a pedido de Kurou.

KUROU: Dime y ¿qué se siente tener la dicha de ser despertado por una hermosa chica?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ayyyy!

TOMOYO: Lo que me sorprende es que este cuarto está muy limpio. Mmm… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

_Tomoyo __encuentra__ una de las revistas de Sunohara debajo del __colchón__ pero puesto a simple vista donde ella __fácilmente__ logra encontrarlo._

SUNOHARA: ¡Nooooo! ¡Detente!

TOMOYO: ¡Ah! ¡Una revista porno!

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de revisar mis cosas así nada más!

TOMOYO: Bueno, eres un chico después de todo.

SUNOHARA: ¡CALLATE!

TOMOYO: Pero no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Eres un joven en plena pubertad, es normal.

SUNOHARA: ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES!

_Algunos minutos __después__, los tres se encuentran ya en el pasillo del __instituto…_

TOMOYO: Bien, hemos llegado puntuales. Nos vemos después chicos.

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Estoy rendido!

SUNOHARA: ¡Argh! Llegue a la escuela en tan solo cinco minutos después de haber despertado.

KUROU: Hemos batido un nuevo record.

_Unos minutos __después__ de que toque la campana Tomoya llega al __salón__ de clases donde sorprendentemente encuentra no solo a Kurou sino __también__ a Sunohara ya en el __salón__._

TOMOYA: Chicos, vaya sorpresa. Pero, ¿qué les ha pasado? ¿Por qué han llegado tan temprano ustedes dos?

SUNOHARA: ¡Cállate! ¡Ayyyy!

_Horas __más__ tarde, al llegar la hora de salida, Tomoya, Kurou y Youhei Sunohara salen juntos hacia la entrada principal__…_

SUNOHARA: Así que Nagisa-chan aún sigue ausente. Me siento algo solo si no está ella. Vamos a visitarla de nuevo, ¿qué dicen?

TOMOYA: Si voy todos los días, terminare incomodándola.

KUROU: No exageres hombre. Además no creo que a ella le incomode si vas a visitarla seguido.

TOMOYA: Aún así no pienso ir a visitarla hoy.

SUNOHARA: De verdad no estás saliendo con Nagisa, ¿o sí?

TOMOYA: ¿Tú también? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz ustedes dos?

KUROU: Es que cada vez se hace más sospechoso.

TOMOYA: Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no pienso tener enamorada.

KUROU: Oye, no te robes mi frase. Justamente iba a decir lo mismo.

TOMOYO: ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

SUNOHARA: ¡WAAAAH!

TOMOYA: ¿EEEEH?

KUROU: ¿Otra vez? ¡No nos asustes así!

TOMOYA: ¿A qué te refieres?

TOMOYO: Me refiero a que ustedes dos prefieren no tener enamorada. ¿Existe algo que no lo permita?

TOMOYA: Mi familia es una desgracia, y por ello soy un delincuente inútil.

KUROU: Mi vida es toda una desdicha por lo que he decidido no enamorarme jamás.

Supongo que esas son razones suficientes por la que no merecemos tener una enamorada.

TOMOYO: Lo de Kurou quizá sea entendible pero lo de ti no tiene sentido.

KUROU: Es acerca de tu padre, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Así es. Él se ha convertido en una desgracia por la cual he decidido alejarme por completo.

KUROU: Te comprendo, pero aún así tú todavía tienes una oportunidad a diferencia de mí.

TOMOYO: No comprendo por qué sigues diciendo eso pero de todos modos, ya que estamos aquí caminemos juntos hasta tu casa.

KUROU: ¿¡Qué!? ¿A qué viene esa idea tuya?

SUNOHARA: ¡Excelente idea! ¡Vayamos todos juntos!

TOMOYA: Es verdad. Nunca hemos visto la casa de… mmm… es extraño, tengo el presentimiento de que estuve allí pero no logro recordarlo.

TOMOYO: ¡Un momento! No recuerdo haberlos invitado, en especial a ti.

SUNOHARA: El invitar a Kurou, es lo mismo que invitarnos a nosotros tres. Tengo algo que hacer, acompáñenme.

_En ese momento, alguien los observa de lejos__…_

KYOU: ¡Demonios, esa chica se nos adelanto de nuevo!

_Algunos momentos __después__, mientras Tomoyo, Okazaki, Sunohara y Kurou caminan juntos por la ruta que Sunohara los lleva, un grupo de delincuentes pertenecientes a otras escuelas estaban reunidos hablando por el camino cuando a lo lejas logran reconocer a los que se acercan justo enfrente__…_

DELINCUENTE #1: ¡Argh! ¡A esos dos los conozco! Son los Sakagami.

DELINCUENTE #2: ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí?

DELINCUENTE #3: ¡Vámonos de aquí!

_Los delincuentes huyen despavoridos al ver a Kurou y Tomoyo caminando por la misma calle__…_

TOMOYO: Supongo que ya lo saben, ¿verdad? Este es mi verdadero yo en lugares como este.

KUROU: Tomoyo, no me digas que has estado haciendo de las tuyas otra vez. Sabes muy bien que una chica buena como tú no debe seguir en pleitos callejeros.

TOMOYA: Entonces, es cierto que ustedes iban por ahí castigando escoria.

KUROU: Eso fue en el pasado. Yo anteriormente era miembro de una de las pandillas más fuertes en toda la ciudad.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? Eso no lo sabía. Es una sorpresa que el chico más popular fuera un delincuente.

KUROU: Te equivocas. Es cierto que mis compañeros y yo empleábamos la violencia pero nunca lastimábamos a gente inocente.

_Mientras Kurou continuaba hablando __acerca de su pasado__ y el de Tomoyo como delincuentes otros __más__ llegaron casualmente y __también__ huyeron despavoridos__…_

TOMOYO: Supongo que tienen razón. Tal vez sea un monstruo…

_Tomoya se enfada y habla con Sunohara a solas__…_

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿así que esto era lo que tramabas, no?

SUNOHARA: Es que los chicos que están por aquí siempre vienen a buscarme pelea. Esto de verdad se siente bien.

TOMOYO: Si tienes algo importante que hacer, por favor termínalo rápido. Quiero irme a casa.

KUROU: Oye Sunohara, ¿por qué razón nos has traído aquí? La estás haciendo sentir muy mal, ¡Pedazo de animal!

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! No te preocupes, él dice que tenemos que pasar por aquí para llegar ahí. Tiene algo importante que hacer ahí más adelante.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: Ya es suficiente. Si no detienes esto, se los diré a ellos y créeme que tendrías problemas por partida doble.

SUNOHARA: ¡No! Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso. Podre sobrevivir a lo que me haga Tomoyo pero si los dos se enfurecen terminare hecho polvo.

_Momentos __después__, Sunohara y Tomoya llevan a sus dos amigos a un __café__ que se encuentra justo __más__ adelante__…_

TOMOYO: Ya veo. Así que querías invitarnos a venir a este café.

KUROU: Haberlo dicho antes, estúpido. Ya estaba imaginando que estabas haciendo algo de las tuyas.

TOMOYA: Y lo mejor de todo, él nos está invitando por lo que no pagan nada. Es un amigo muy atento, ¿no les parece?

TOMOYO: Estoy de acuerdo. A partir de hoy también puedes pensar en mí como una buena amiga.

SUNOHARA: Muchas gracias. ¡Snif!

TOMOYA: Ha sido su sueño el ir a un café acompañado con una chica.

TOMOYO: ¿De verdad?

KUROU: ¡Ah! Era eso. ¡Jajaja! Vaya, debiste habérmelo dicho antes y yo hablaba con Tomoyo al respecto.

SUNOHARA: ¡Snif!

KUROU: Aunque nunca pensé que fueras tan amable con ella a pesar de las cosas que pasaron juntos.

SUNOHARA: Ni yo tampoco puedo imaginármelo.

_Después__ de ello, Tomoya, Kurou y su prima, __acompañan__ a Sunohara hasta la entrada de su edificio y __después__ de ello tras dejar a Tomoyo cerca de su casa, Tomoya y Kurou caminan a solas hacia la casa de Kurou__…_

KUROU: Te debo una Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿De qué hablas?

KUROU: Sabías que Tomoyo no quería estar allí y nos ayudaste a salir de ahí rápidamente, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Para nada. Simplemente tampoco quería estar en ese lugar.

KUROU: Okazaki. A pesar de que tengo varios amigos en esta ciudad, la verdad es que es realmente divertido estar con ustedes dos. Gracias por haber acompañado a mi prima, no la había visto contenta en mucho tiempo, creo que ella les cae muy bien en especial a ti.

TOMOYA: De nada, además Tomoyo también es una persona muy agradable en cierto sentido.

KUROU: Es una lástima que no hayas podido conocerla antes que Furukawa. Quizás ya no tendría que llamarte amigo sino hermano.

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿qué has querido decir con eso?

KUROU: No, nada. Por cierto, tengo un plan para restablecer el club de teatro.

TOMOYA ¿Qué has dicho? Oye, pero nada de violencia, ¿sabes? Nagisa puede sentirse muy mal si sucede eso.

KUROU: Descuida, no es nada de eso. Es estrategia política. Solo falta esperar que ella se recupere de su enfermedad para poder dar por hecho el plan.

TOMOYA: Espera, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

KUROU: Te lo explicare más tarde. ¡Nos vemos!

_Tomoya se despide de Kurou y mientras camina solo, sin darse cuenta pasa por la __panadería__ Furukawa donde vive Nagisa y asoma hacia la ventana por un breve instante pensando en la salud de ella._

_Al __día__ siguiente, en la casa de Kurou, continua la misma historia y nuevamente Tomoyo esta temprano para despertar a su primo__…_

TOMOYO: ¡Buenos días, Kurou!

KUROU: Me pregunto cuándo terminara esta pesadilla.

TOMOYO: Aún estas dormido, ¿verdad? Tienes una cara bien graciosa. Mira con esto, la hacemos más chistosa.

_Tomoyo, le jala las mejillas a Kurou haciendo __extrañas__ muecas con ellas__…_

KUROU: ¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¿Qué haces de nuevo en mi habitación?

TOMOYO: Despertarte por supuesto. Deberías estar agradecido.

KUROU: ¿¡No me digas que vas a venir todas las mañanas!?

TOMOYO: Así es. ¿No estás feliz? De esa forma ya no estarás solo.

_Sin embargo, Kurou no es el __único__ que tiene problemas__…_

SUNOHARA: Sinceramente esto ya me está hartando.

KUROU: Vamos, no seas tan modesto. Estamos entre amigos.

TOMOYO: Kurou insistió, así que vinimos. Es algo de lo que también deberías estar agradecido.

SUNOHARA: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así después de despertar a tu superior de su pacifico sueño?

TOMOYO: Así que te importa la jerarquía entre alumnos de nivel superior e inferior.

SUNOHARA: Esto no es algo que vas a librarte con solo pedir disculpas, ¿entiendes?

TOMOYO: Pues no tenía pensado hacerlo.

SUNOHARA: Viéndolo de cerca, tienes una linda figura, querida amiga. ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: Este tipo es la clase de gente que nunca tiene éxito en nada.

TOMOYO: ¿Te interesa tanto mi cuerpo? Suplícame y te dejare tocarme.

SUNOHARA: ¿¡En serio!?

TOMOYO: ¿Qué decides?

SUNOHARA: Te lo ruego, por favor.

KUROU: Este tipo no tiene absolutamente nada de dignidad.

TOMOYO: Bueno, si estas tan dispuesto…

_Tomoyo le coge de la mano a Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué significa esto?

TOMOYO: La mano es también parte del cuerpo, ¿no?

SUNOHARA: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Ahora si ya me hartaste! ¡Kyaaaaaa!

_Sunohara se lanza hacia Tomoyo pero esta reacciona contraatacando con una serie de patadas veloces__…_

SUNOHARA: Estoy muerto. ¡Argh!

TOMOYO: Kurou, ¿escuchaste algo mientras lo pateaba?

KUROU: Dijo, ¡"Esto es lo máximo"!

TOMOYO: ¿Será masoquista?

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en la hora de salida Tomoya y Sunohara ya se __habían__ marchado mientras Kurou se queda en el __salón__ terminando de hacer la limpieza del __salón__ y __después__ de terminar__…_

TOMOYO: Kurou, volvamos juntos a casa.

KUROU: ¡Waaaah! No dejas ni siquiera respirar.

TOMOYO: No tenías que lucir tan sorprendido.

KUROU: Por cierto, hay algo que quiero hablarte ya que estamos solos.

TOMOYO: Dime.

KUROU: ¿Cómo va tu campaña presidencial?

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué lo preguntas tan repentinamente?

KUROU: Bueno, no sé como decírtelo, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí si llegas a convertirte en la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

TOMOYO: El Club de Teatro, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

TOMOYO: Te he estado observando aunque me sorprende que hayas decidido formar parte de un… ¡Humph!

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Huh?

_En ese momento, en la entrada principal de la escuela, el grupo de delincuentes que justamente estaban pasando cuando Sunohara los llevo por una calle, aparecen rodeando a los dos Sakagami__…_

KUROU: ¡Ustedes! ¡Son los mismos de ayer!

DELINCUENTE #1: ¡Nunca pensé que fueras a volver a nuestro territorio, Sakagami!

DELINCUENTE #2: ¡Y además traer a tu primo, la mano derecha de ese sujeto, eres una descarada!

DELINCUENTE #3: ¡Esta vez vinimos por ti antes que vengas por nosotros!

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué significa esto? ¿Cómo se atreven a…?

TOMOYO: Kurou, deja que me encargue de esto.

KUROU: ¡Definitivamente no! ¡No puedo dejar que una chica como tú ensucie sus manos con esas escorias! Si lo haces, no tendrás la oportunidad de convertirte en presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. ¡Tomoyo! ¿Me estas escuchando?

TOMOYO: Sabes bien que ellos son gente que no escuchan palabras.

KUROU: Tomoyo, deja esto en mis manos. Yo puedo derrotarlos fácilmente.

TOMOYO: No puedo dejar que hagas eso. No quiero que vuelvas a esos días en las que te convertiste en un ser sediento de odio y venganza.

KUROU: Tomoyo…

TOMOYO: Esta vez, es mi turno de protegerte.

_En ese preciso momento aparece Sunohara para entrometerse__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh! ¿Están con las manos llenas?

KUROU: Lo que faltaba, un estorbo ha llegado para complicar más las cosas.

TOMOYO: No necesitamos tu ayuda.

SUNOHARA: No digas eso. Es cierto que usualmente nos enfrentamos pero…

KUROU: Siempre eres tú el que termina malherido.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo me defiendo bien en algunas ocasiones!

TOMOYO: Da igual. Termina lo que estás diciendo.

SUNOHARA: Es cierto que continuamente nos paramos enfrentando pero, cuando nos enfrentamos frente a gente de otras escuelas, somos aliados.

TOMOYO: Solo nos vas a estorbar.

SUNOHARA: Prometo que no lo hare, déjenme unirme a ustedes.

DELINCUENTE #1: ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir con ese acto de porquería?

DELINCUENTE #2: ¡Que fastidio! ¡Acaben con todos ellos!

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! ¡Déjenmelo a mí!

_J__usto cuando Sunohara se prepara para atacarles con todo, Tomoyo interviene y patea a Sunohara __mandándolo__ a volar por accidente__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Argh! Pero… si yo… estoy de tu lado…

TOMOYO: ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude diferenciarte! ¡Tomen esto rufianes!

DELICUENTE #1: ¡Mierda! No le importa si están de su lado o no, ¡está loca!

KUROU: ¡Miserables! ¡A una chica jamás se le debe tocar ni con el pétalo de una rosa! ¡Ahora van a pudrirse al infierno!

_Kurou se enfada y pierde el control golpeando salvajemente a todo aquel que se le cruza en su camino._

DEKLINCUENTE #2: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Este tipo no es humano! ¡Son unos monstruos!

KUROU: ¡Tomoyo!

_En ese momento, los que siguen de pie se lanzan hacia a Tomoyo mientras que Kurou no logra llegar a ayudarla pero en ese momento, llegan el profesor Oogami con un grupo de profesores que espantan a todos los delincuentes huyendo despavoridos__…_

OOGAMI: ¿Qué significa todo esto? Sakagami, ¿de nuevo causando problemas? Te advertí claramente que no te involucres más en peleas callejeras.

TOMOYO: ¡Se equivoca! ¡Todo esto es mí...!

KUROU: ¡Así es! Soy el responsable de esto. La chica de segundo que está aquí, no tiene nada que ver en esto. Solo vine a protegerla de esos rufianes que vinieron a provocarme.

OOGAMI: ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ¡Aunque el director tenga mucho aprecio en ti serás castigado! ¡Prepárate para las consecuencias!

KUROU: Asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

TOMOYO: Kurou… ¡No!

_Con el fin de proteger a su prima de la __suspensión__ provocada por este incidente, Kurou se culpa por todo el desastre y se encuentra en terribles dificultades. __¿Cuál__será__ el destino del club de Teatro ahora que Kurou y Nagisa __están__ ausentes?_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**AVANCE**

KOTOMI: ¡Esto es terrible! Fue suspendido en lugar de su prima…

TOMOYA: Esto es mi culpa, no debí pedir ayuda a los profesores.

TOMOYO: Pero te suspendieron en mi lugar.

KYOU: Buenos días. Te traje un regalito para ti.

KOTOMI: Te hice algo de comida para ti, Sakagami.

YUKINE: Buenos días, escuche lo que paso y me sentí preocupada por lo que traje también un regalo para ti.

TOMOYO: Kurou, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez?

KUROU: Aquellos días, fueron bastante horribles para nosotros. Tú habías perdido la comunicación con tu familia y yo… lo he perdido todo…

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: __Capitulo__ 17: Dos almas gemelas __¡__No se lo pierdan!_**


	18. Capitulo 18: Dos almas gemelas

**CAPITULO 18: Dos almas gemelas**

_A la __mañana siguiente después __del incidente, Kurou __dormía __plácidamente__ en su cama hasta que es despertado__…_

TOMOYO: Kurou, despierta. ¡Ya amaneció!

KUROU: ¡Oh! Pero quien… ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?

TOMOYO: Para despertarte, por supuesto.

_Desde el incidente que hubo ayer, Tomoyo no deja de preocuparse debido a que fui suspendido por tres __días__ al asumir la responsabilidad en lugar de ella. En realidad, a mi no me importa el castigo pero a ella __sí__ y aunque por una parte me siento conmovido que exista alguien que se preocupe por __mí__, la verdad es que siento algo de pena._

KUROU: Otra vez entraste sin avisar, ¿verdad?

TOMOYO: Toqué el timbre varias veces pero como no respondías use la llave de emergencia.

KUROU: Tú sí que no tienes remedio, ¿no? Por cierto, siento mucho que incluso me hayas hecho el desayuno. La verdad es que no he dormido bien desde ayer.

TOMOYO: No, soy yo la que necesita disculparse. Debí tener más cuidado.

KUROU: No te preocupes por eso.

TOMOYO: Pero, te suspendieron en mi lugar. Honestamente debería ir al instituto y decirles toda la verdad. No quiero que tu futuro se arruine por mi culpa.

KUROU: De ninguna manera, eso es lo que menos te pido que hagas. ¿Acaso no te lo mencione? Es necesario que te conviertas en la nueva Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil a como dé lugar.

TOMOYO: Lo haces por el bien del club de teatro, ¿verdad? Pero…

KUROU: No solamente por esa razón. Es el sueño que deseas alcanzar, ¿verdad?

TOMOYO: Tienes razón.

KUROU: Tú no debes preocuparte, me encargare de que ese sueño se haga realidad, sin importar lo que me suceda.

TOMOYO: Pero, en realidad yo… ¡No! No quiero que te suceda nada malo, no quiero que sacrifiques tus sueños por mí.

KUROU: Para cumplir una meta siempre es necesario hacer algunos sacrificios aunque a veces duela mucho. Pero, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en la __habitación__ de Sunohara, Kurou entra sin avisar mientras que __él__ duerme __plácidamente__ en su cama__…_

KUROU: Mmm… ese dormilón, nunca esta cuando se le necesita. ¡Ya sé!

_Kurou coge un__a__ de __las trusas__ de Sunohara y se los pone en la cabeza mientras lo despierta__…_

KUROU: Oye, Sunohara. ¡Despierta!

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué pasa? Zzzzz… Tan temprano en la mañana… zzz….

KUROU: ¡No vas a creer esto! ¡Una chica ha venido a confesar su amor por ti!

_En un instante, Sunohara despierta __rápidamente__ de su __sueño…_

SUNOHARA: ¿¡DE VERDAD!? ¡YAHOOOOO!

_Sunohara, sin darse cuenta de su aspecto, se va velozmente hacia el pasillo en busca de la supuesta chica, pero__…_

JUGADOR DE RUGBY #1: ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces con esa facha?

SUNOHARA: ¿Cuál es el problema?

JUGADOR DE RUGBY #2: ¡Argh! ¿Eres un ladrón de ropa interior? ¡Y encima es de hombre!

JUGADOR DE RUGBY #1: ¡MALDITO MARICA PERVERTIDO!

SUNOHARA: ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!

KUROU: Como dicen las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. Aunque prácticamente su destino es inevitablemente doloroso.

_Rato __después__, Sunohara vuelve a su cuarto todo masacrado__…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Realmente te diviertes haciéndome sufrir? ¡Bastardo!

KUROU: Pues… ¡Sí!

SUNOHARA: ¡GRRRRRR!

KUROU: Bueno, pensé que eso te despertaría más rápido.

SUNOHARA: ¡Estúpido! ¡Por tu culpa he perdido el conocimiento varias veces!

KUROU: Vamos, no es para tanto hombre. Pero si lo prefieres le pediré a Tomoyo que te despierte la próxima vez.

SUNOHARA: ¡TODO MENOS ESO! Oye, ya tengo que irme a la escuela, ¿tienes pensado quedarte aquí todo el día?

KUROU: Sí, por eso he traído mis libros para estudiar aquí. Saluda a todos de mi parte.

_Mientras Sunohara se marchaba al instituto, __recordé__ las palabras que me dijo el director tras el incidente._

DIRECTOR: Sakagami, debido a la declaración del profesor Oogami, no tengo más remedio que aplicarte la suspensión.

KUROU: Lo sé, lamento por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

DIRECTOR: Bueno, sé lo exagerado que es él con estas cosas pero es una pena que se haya incrementado el número de violencia que hay en esta ciudad.

Bueno, en cuanto a ti quisiera que emplees este tiempo para que te des un descanso y reflexiones sobre tu futuro.

KUROU: ¿Mi futuro?

DIRECTOR: Sí, recuerda que ya estás en tu último año de preparatoria, es necesario que pienses bien lo que planeas hacer en el futuro. Mientras tanto, quiero que me demuestres tus resultados en el examen nacional que se aproxima.

KUROU: ¿El examen nacional?

DIRECTOR: Así es. Este examen es prácticamente la llave que te abrirá las puertas a muchas posibilidades. Emplea este tiempo para que te sientas preparado para ello.

KUROU: Entonces… ya veo… la suspensión…

DIRECTOR: Incluso los mejores alumnos fallan mucho cuando están en momentos de mucha tensión, por ello debes tomar las cosas con calma y concentrarte adecuadamente en ello.

KUROU: Entiendo.

DIRECTOR: Si todo sale bien, me asegurare que este incidente sea borrado de tu expediente únicamente si demuestras tener los mejores resultados.

KUROU: ¿De verdad?

DIRECTOR: Así es. Te deseo suerte en el examen, Sakagami.

KUROU: ¡Muchas gracias! Le prometo que no le decepcionare.

_En el cuarto del club de Teatro las cosas no parecen estar en calma con la __suspensión__ de Kurou y la ausencia de Nagisa__…_

KOTOMI: Es terrible, fue suspendido en lugar de Tomoyo…

KYOU: Vaya, ese chico siempre le llueven los problemas.

TOMOYA: Lo siento, no debí pedir ayuda a los profesores si iba a pasar esto.

KYOU: No fue tu culpa. Además, estaban en peligro, ¿no?

RYOU: ¿Estará bien? ¡Me preocupa mucho que esto pueda afectar en su futuro!

KOTOMI: ¡Estoy bastante preocupada!

SUNOHARA: Odio admitirlo pero yo también.

KYOU: La presidenta está enferma y Kurou suspendido. A este paso, ¿realmente podremos formar parte del festival escolar?

TOMOYA: Nagisa…

_Dos __días __después__, domingo en la __mañana__, al despertarme nuevamente estaba __allí__ como siempre, pero esta vez __preparándome__también__ el almuerzo__…_

KUROU: ¿También los domingos? Realmente no es necesario que sigas viniendo diariamente.

TOMOYO: Déjame hacer lo que quiero.

KUROU: ¡Ay, cielos! Ya te dije que estoy bien, no debes preocuparte demasiado.

TOMOYO: No lo haría si dejaras de vivir de esta forma.

KUROU: Pero si yo estoy bien así.

TOMOYO: Kurou, ¿piensas llevar una vida solitaria toda tu vida?

KUROU: ¡Lo que yo decida hacer con mi vida no es algo que te…! Lo siento.

TOMOYO: Descuida, sé que es algo que no debo entrometerme pero aún así no dejo de preocuparme por ti.

KUROU: Tomoyo…

TOMOYO: Debe ser duro, haber vivido toda tu vida sin padres ni hermanos que estén contigo.

KUROU: Es verdad, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va tu campaña? Las elecciones están cerca.

TOMOYO: Todo está bien. No debes preocuparte. ¿Eh? El timbre.

KUROU: Yo iré a ver.

_Kurou va a la puerta para ver __quién__ es y para su sorpresa__…_

KYOU: ¡Buenos días! ¡Trajimos un regalito para ti!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Gracias! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué…?

KYOU: Nos costó algo de trabajo encontrar tu casa pero al verla la reconocimos enseguida.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho, Sakagami-kun! Pero mi hermana insistió mucho en venir.

KUROU: Ah, bueno. Estoy sorprendido pero gracias por venir a verme chicas.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué sucede Kurou? ¿Tenemos visita?

KYOU: ¡OYE, TU! ¿Qué haces en casa de Kurou?

KOTOMI: ¡Buenos días chicas!

RYOU: Kotomi-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

KOTOMI: Traje algo de comida para ti, Kurou. Pensé que tendría mucha hambre estando solo.

KYOU: ¡Chispas! ¡No otra vez!

YUKINE: Sakagami, ¡Buenos días!

KUROU: ¡Yukine! ¿Tú también?

YUKINE: Me contaron lo sucedido así que te traje algo de comida para que te animes un poco.

_Momentos después,__ Kurou, Kotomi, Tomoyo, Yukine y las hermanas Fujibayashi estaban reunidos en la mesa con varios platos de comida alrededor__…_

KUROU: (Cuando pensé que podía estar solo estoy rodeado ahora por un montón de chicas, ¿por qué me pasa esto?)

KOTOMI: El aire aquí se siente pesado.

KUROU: Oigan chicas, no es por ser descortés pero es imposible que yo solo me coma todo esto.

KYOU: Ryou, y yo hicimos todo esto tras levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana. Desde luego te lo vas a comer, ¿cierto?

TOMOYO: Yo soy la responsable de que Kurou haya sido suspendido, por lo tanto estoy involucrada. Tengo la obligación de cuidarlo en todas sus necesidades.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: ¿Cómo que involucrada? Lo dices como si nosotras no tuviéramos nada que ver en esto.

TOMOYO: Para ser sinceros ese es el caso. Ninguna de ustedes están involucradas en este incidente por lo que yo sepa.

KYOU: Para tu información, conozco a Kurou desde el segundo año y formo parte del club de teatro que él ha ayudado a reclutar.

TOMOYO: Tiempo y títulos no tienen ningún valor en las relaciones entre personas. Yo soy su prima y soy la persona más cercana a él.

KYOU: ¡Grrr! Para que lo sepas el amor es prohibido entre familias.

KUROU: Oigan, ¿no están llevando esto demasiado lejos?

KYOU &amp; TOMOYO: ¡ESO ES PORQUE TU NO TE DECIDES!

KUROU: ¡Auch! Aunque digan eso… esto… Fujibayashi, ayúdame. Diles algo.

RYOU: Yo… yo también… ¡Yo también quiero que comas mi comida!

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeee? K… Ko… Kotomi…

KOTOMI: Kurou…

KUROU: Kotomi.

KUROU: Puse todo mi esfuerzo en esta comida, y la estuve preparando desde anoche.

KUROU: Noooooo…

YUKINE: Sakagami, yo también puse todo mi esfuerzo y también traje café para que lo disfrutes.

KUROU: ¡No, en serio, no te molestes!

RYOU: S-Sakagami-kun, come mi almuerzo, ¡por favor!

KOTOMI: Come mis platillos también.

TOMOYO: Kurou, apúrate y decídete de una vez.

KYOU: Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

YUKINE: Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, así que no te preocupes.

KUROU: (Que alguien… ¡Que alguien me saque de estaaaaa!)

_Al __día__ siguiente, en la escuela Kurou regresa de su __suspensión__ pero__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Buen trabajo, hermano mayor! ¡Gracias por todo el esfuerzo dado!

KUROU: ¡Ay! ¡CIERRA EL PICO, ANIMAL! ¡Ayyyyy! Comí demasiado y ahora tengo una indigestión horrible.

TOMOYA: Oye Kurou, ¿estás seguro de que tienes tiempo de estar tirado ahí mientras que tu prima Tomoyo está en serios problemas?

KUROU: ¿Qué has dicho?

_Kurou, Tomoya y Sunohara se dirigen al pasillo donde __está__ el cartel de anuncios de los candidatos para la presidencia del Consejo Estudiantil y encuentran a mucha gente en medio de una __conmoción__ viendo los garabatos que estaban escritos en el cartel de Tomoyo__…_

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¿Sera cierto?

ESTUDIANTE #2: Escuche que su primo era miembro importante de una pandilla antes de venir a este instituto.

ESTUDIANTE #3: ¿Los dos Sakagami unos pandilleros? ¡No lo puedo creer!

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¿No escuchaste que unos chicos violentos de otras escuelas vinieron a buscarla el otro día?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Pero eso fue culpa de su primo, ¿verdad?

ESTUDIANTE #3: ¡Oh miren! ¿Ahí no está?

_Kurou se encuentra molesto tras ver esta __situación…_

SUNOHARA: Bueno, así están las cosas. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

KUROU: Bien, en ese caso no nos queda más alternativa que el plan B.

SUNOHARA: ¿El plan B?

KUROU: Así es. Okazaki, quiero que llames a Tomoyo, Sunohara y yo nos encargaremos de los preparativos.

TOMOYA &amp; SUNOHARA: ¿Preparativos?

_Mientras tanto una misteriosa chica los observa de lejos y al salir se descubre que es Kyou__…_

KYOU: Mmm… ¿Qué estará tramando Kurou esta vez?

_Momentos __más__ tarde, en la cancha del equipo de Beisbol del instituto, Kurou habla con el __capitán__ del equipo__…_

CAPITAN DE BEISBOL: Mmmm… así que es eso, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Sí, ¿Qué opinas? Si perdemos recogeremos las pelotas y les ayudaremos a ordenar todo.

CAPITAN DE BEISBOL: No lo sé. Recuerda el incidente que hubo hace tiempo aquí.

KUROU: Vamos, eso es cosa del pasado, hazlo por mí esta vez. ¿Vale?

CAPITAN DE BEISBOL: Esta bien. Tratándose de tu prima, hablare con los demás a ver que dicen.

SUNOHARA: ¿Realmente crees que esto va sin duda a cambiar su imagen?

_En ese momento llegan Tomoyo y Tomoya para reunirse con Kurou y Sunohara quienes se encuentran en el campo__…_

TOMOYA: Oye Kurou, ¿Cuál es tu idea de reunirnos aquí?

KUROU: ¿Recuerdas el plan que tuvo Sunohara con el equipo de baloncesto? Pues haremos exactamente lo mismo.

SUNOHARA: ¿En serio crees que esto funcionara?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Solo debemos tener un poco de confianza.

TOMOYO: Pero Kurou, yo no he jugado beisbol más que para lanzar la pelota.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! No te preocupes. Tenemos en nuestras manos, al súper atleta Sunohara con nosotros, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: Diciendo eso, haces que me preocupe más.

CAPITAN DE BEISBOL: ¡Sakagami!

TOMOYO &amp; KUROU: ¿Sí?

CAPITAN DE BEISBOL: ¡Ah! Yo me refería al chico Sakagami.

KUROU: Bueno, habla. ¿Están de acuerdo?

CAPITAN DE BEISBOL: Aceptamos, pero con una condición.

KUROU: Ustedes dirán.

CAPITAN DE BEISBOL: Si ustedes pierden, ella tendrá que unirse al club de Softball femenino y tú nuevamente a nuestro equipo.

KUROU: Tienes mi palabra.

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Vamos, vamos. No te pongas nerviosa, no quiere decir que seamos derrotados fácilmente. ¡A jugar!

_Y __así__ se inicia el encuentro, con la ayuda de Sunohara, Tomoya y Kurou, Tomoyo consigue algo de ventaja y ya solo falta el __último__ lanzamiento donde ella ahora tiene el turno de ser el lanzador__…_

KUROU: ¡Animo Tomoyo! Solo tres outs y ganamos.

TOMOYA: Si alguno de ellos llega a la base, perdemos el encuentro.

TOMOYO: ¡Hare lo mejor que pueda!

BATEADOR #1: ¡Ven por mí!

_Tomoyo lanza la pelota con una potencia __increíble__ igual a la de su primo Kurou pero esta falla y va contra la reja de __protección…_

BATEADOR #1: ¡Mierda! Ahora sé por qué todos quieren que los dos Sakagami entren en el equipo.

_Tomoyo __sigue lanzando pero no consigue dar en varias oportunidades y solo le queda una para lanzar…_

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

TOMOYO: ¡Cállate! Solo me estas distrayendo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Sí te atreves a fallar esta vez, te llamare "Corazón de gallina" para siempre!

TOMOYO: ¿¡Qué has dichoooooooo!?

SUNOHARA: ¡Oigan, oigan, esa lanzadora es una ciega! ¡No puede apuntar ni a una tortuga!

TOMOYO: ¡Grrrrr! ¡Lo que más odio es que me llamen…!

KUROU: "…gallina". Esa es mi frase.

TOMOYA: Tomoyo, debes calmarte.

TOMOYO: Sunohara me está fastidiando, y no puedo concentrarme.

KUROU: Si tanto te incordia, solo apunta hacia su cara como si quisieras mandarlo a volar.

TOMOYO: Su cara, ¿eh? ¿De verdad conseguiré anotar si apunto de esa forma?

KUROU: Sin ninguna duda.

TOMOYO: ¡Lo hare!

_El partido se reanuda y Tomoyo se prepara para lanzar y Sunohara es el __cátcher…_

SUNOHARA: Vamos, corazón de gallina.

_T__omoyo lanza con fuerza y le da justo en la cara de Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

ARBITRO: ¡Strike!

BATEADOR #1: ¿Eh? ¡Imposible!

_Continúa__ el partido y consigue hacer varios strikes apuntando directamente en la cara de Sunohara siendo golpeado por la bola._

ARBITRO: ¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera! ¡El partido ha terminado!

TOMOYO: ¡Eso se siente genial!

KUROU: ¡Tomo-chan! ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Hemos ganado!

TOMOYO: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: Sunohara, ¿estás bien?

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaaaaaaay!

_Y __así__, con la ayuda de su primo, Tomoyo __desafía__ a cada uno de los clubes deportivos del instituto, el club de gimnasia, el club de salto, el club de atletismo, el club de judo, __etc.…_

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¿Escucharon acerca de la estudiante de segundo año, Tomoyo Sakagami?

ESTUDIANTE #2: La chica que desafío al equipo de beisbol y gano, ¿verdad?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Sí, me he enterado que ha vencido a la mejor nadadora de nuestro club de natación.

ESTUDIANTE #3: ¿Qué, de verdad? Escuche que su primo también es genial, no solo es un genio sino también excelente en los deportes.

ESTUDIANTE #1: Son una familia increíble, ¿no les parece?

_Rato __después__ de su reciente victoria contra el club de kendo, Tomoyo y Kurou van hacia el patio para almorzar juntos cuando__…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido por allá?

TOMOYO: Vayamos a ver.

_Mientras tanto en el patio principal, se __está__ realizando un anuncio de __campaña__ y varias personas __están__ reunidas por el lugar__…_

KYOU: ¡Ahora mismo no podemos permitir que el Consejo Estudiantil de este instituto siempre le dé la espalda a cada uno de los problemas que se nos han presentado! El Consejo Estudiantil debe alzarse, y enfrentarse a los problemas del instituto. Por eso… ¡Tomoyo Sakagami! ¡Tomoyo Sakagami! Es la estudiante más adecuada para este trabajo. ¡Estoy 100% segura de ello! Tomoyo Sakagami… ¡Cuenten con ella!

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¡Viva! ¡Tomoyo Sakagami!

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¡Sakagami es la mejor!

RYOU: ¡Pssst! Hermana…

KYOU: ¿Qué pasa?

RYOU: ¿Realmente está bien que hagamos esto? Me siento preocupada.

KYOU: Descuida, descuida. Todo esto forma parte de mi plan, escucha. Si ayudamos a conseguir que Tomoyo consiga la presidencia Kurou estará tan agradecido que podrás acercarte a él y ganar toda su confianza. Es el plan perfecto. (Y además siendo la presidenta estará tan ocupada que ni tendrá tiempo para interrumpirnos, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.)

RYOU: Pero…

KYOU: Después hablaremos, tengo que terminar con el anuncio. ¡Voten ya por Tomoyo Sakagami, su mejor elección!

KUROU: ¡Pero qué demo…! ¡OYE, OYEEEE!

_Kurou observa la __razón__ por la que hay mucha gente reunida en el patio y Tomoyo y Kurou van juntos a ver la locura que hace Kyou Fujibayasahi._

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Llegan justo a tiempo!

KUROU: Me puedes explicar, ¿¡qué significa esto!?

KYOU: Tal como lo oyes, es la campaña de Tomoyo Sakagami para la presidencia del Consejo.

KUROU: ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero, ¿Quién te dijo que te hicieras cargo de su campaña?

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou tiene razón! No te pedí en ningún caso que tú…

KYOU: ¡Vamos, vamos! Tomoyo, estamos en campaña. Dedícale unas palabras a esta gente.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? Pero todo es tan repentino, yo…

KYOU: No te preocupes, solo expresa lo que tienes que hacer por el consejo, yo te voy guiando, tienes todo mi apoyo.

TOMOYO: Realmente no sé de qué va todo esto pero si lo pones de ese modo…

_Tomoyo, convencida por Kyou sube encima del __pequeño__ taburete y comienza a pronunciar un discurso a favor de su __campaña__ y por el bienestar de los estudiantes__…_

KUROU: ¡Humph! Esa chica, no deja de hacer de las suyas. Bueno, aunque está dando un buen resultado.

_Algunas horas __más__ tarde, a la hora de salida, Kurou y Tomoyo caminan juntos bajando por la colina mientras que Tomoya y Sunohara salen a hacer tiempo por la ciudad__…_

TOMOYO: Hiciste que todos los rumores malos acerca de mi desaparecieran. Muchas gracias, Kurou.

KUROU: No es nada, además también lo hago por el bienestar de mis amigos del club de teatro.

TOMOYO: Aunque esa amiga tuya, sí que es algo rara pero es muy optimista a pesar de que siempre paramos discutiendo.

KUROU: Bueno, Kyou y yo no somos exactamente amigos pero si llevamos buen tiempo desde que nos conocemos.

TOMOYO: Pero es muy raro.

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

TOMOYO: Sí dices que no son muy amigos, ¿por qué te llama siempre por tu nombre?

KUROU: Quizá sea la costumbre, sobre todo porque siempre nos vemos seguido.

TOMOYO: O quizá sea algo más.

KUROU: ¿Huh?

TOMOYO: Olvida lo que dije. Aún así estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, ya que ahora siento que podre alcanzar mi objetivo.

KUROU: Perdona si no te he preguntado esto antes pero, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en convertirte en Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil?

TOMOYO: Es verdad. Aún no te lo he contado, ¿cierto?

KUROU: Mmm… pues por más que lo recuerde, ni idea.

TOMOYO: Bueno, pues la razón es porque deseo preservar los árboles de cerezo que hay por aquí. Supongo que has escuchado que hay planes de cortarlos todos para hacer construcciones por toda la ciudad. Los alumnos como yo que saben de ello están en contra. Mucha de la gente que vive por aquí también está en contra de la idea. Si me convierto en Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, puedo actuar para preservar los árboles de cerezo.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿te cambiaste a mi instituto solo por eso?

TOMOYO: Así es. Quiero preservar este lugar sin importar el precio. Es un lugar muy importante para mí.

KUROU: Bueno, por esa parte respondiste mi duda pero quiero saber por qué quieres proteger este lugar.

TOMOYO: Kurou, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

KUROU: La verdad no quisiera recordar esos días dolorosos pero todavía lo llevo en mi mente.

TOMOYO: Entiendo. En aquellos días yo era una chica rebelde. La razón por ser… no… quiero decir, ¿Qué motivo existe para que la gente no sea rebelde?

KUROU: El talento y la confianza en sí mismo, ¿quizás? Si tienes talento, tendrás una imagen clara de lo que deseas hacer y si tienes confianza en ti mismo puedes tener en claro el camino que has escogido.

TOMOYO: Sí, es una buena respuesta. Pero, ¿qué pasa si no puedes encontrar tu talento o también hayas perdido la confianza en ti mismo?

KUROU: Supongo que las relaciones con los demás…

TOMOYO: Ya veo, esa también es una respuesta digna de admiración. Pero la respuesta que yo encontré fue la "familia". Cuando tienes familia, uno es capaz de tomar el control.

KUROU: ¡Esas son tonterías! No siempre eso sucede, lo sé perfectamente. Hay ocasiones en que la familia se convierte precisamente en la causa de la rebeldía.

TOMOYO: Tienes razón, pero la "Familia" de que hablo no necesita ser de tu familia real. Incluso puede tratarse de tus amigos o de cualquier persona cercana a ti. Recuerdo que tú me enseñaste eso cuando nos conocimos. Lo único que se necesita es un grupo de personas unidas para que sean consideradas como una familia. Bueno, esto es al menos la respuesta que yo encontré a lo largo de mi vida.

KUROU: Mmm… tal vez. Pero eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con que fuiste rebelde?

TOMOYO: Mucho. Te lo contare.

_Tomoyo cuenta la historia__ de su vida:_

_En mi hogar, mis padres no se llevaban bien. __D__entro de mi casa el ambiente era frio y no __había__comunicación__, mucho menos discusiones. Mi madre ni mi padre __habían__ hecho nada malo pero estoy segura que estos malentendidos y problemas se acumularon __además__ de la __desaparición__ de tu padre que es el hermano mayor de mi padre, y eventualmente, las cosas ya no funcionaban. __L__levaba mucho tiempo haciendo lo que __quería__. __D__escargue mi __cólera__ e __irritación__ en quien sea. __E__ra una persona __débil__. __L__a __única__ persona que fue capaz de despertar de esa pesadilla fue mi hermano menor, Takafumi. __E__stoy seguro de que te he contado mucho acerca de __él__ y __además__ el te admira mucho. Era un chico tranquilo, silencioso y amable, pero yo no era una buena hermana para __él__. __N__unca lo __había__ visto __sonreír__ en toda su vida._

_Fue cuando entonces cuando me __encontré__ con una persona con una vida de desgracia __quizá__ igual o incluso peor que la __mía__. Eras __tú…_

SUDOU: ¿Oíste los rumores, Sakagami?

KUROU: ¿Rumores?

SUDOU: Dicen que en varios sitios cerca de aquí, acostumbra a aparecer una chica que golpea salvajemente a cualquiera que se cruce de su camino.

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Vaya, ¿Dónde habré escuchado esa historia antes?

SUDOU: ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! No lo decía por ti, además que se trata de una chica. Es raro, ¿no?

KUROU: Mmmm… es cierto que algunos han contado esa historia pero que exista una chica así, es realmente una pena. Tal vez esto no lo haga a propósito, quizá exista una razón.

SUDOU: Quien sabe, pero es probable que sea más fuerte que nuestro líder.

KUROU: ¿Más fuerte que él? Eso sí que suena extraño. Nadie ha podido vencerlo, inclusive yo.

SUDOU: De todas maneras, debes andar con mucho cuidado y avísanos si la encuentras.

KUROU: Descuida, hasta ahora no hay ningún oponente digno de vencer mientras él y yo estemos aquí, no dejaremos que ninguno de ustedes sea lastimado.

_Mientras caminaba por los oscuros callejones vi a algunos delincuentes severamente lastimados y por lo visto __habían__ sido golpeados no hace mucho. __E__ntonces __dirigí__ mi rastro hasta que __encontré__ frente a mis ojos a la misteriosa chica de cabello gris. La misteriosa chica invencible que golpea salvajemente a sus oponentes sin piedad._

KUROU: Señorita, no debe andar por estos callejones oscuros a estas horas de la noche, venga la acompañaré.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Déjame en paz!

_La misteriosa chica lanza una fuerte y veloz patada hacia Kurou pero este apenas logra esquivarla a tiempo__…_

KUROU: ¿Pero cómo? Si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo… tiene una velocidad increíble. Parece que los rumores son ciertos. Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

_Kurou y la misteriosa chica tienen una pelea y ambos demuestran su fuerza y destreza pero Kurou, teniendo __más__ experiencia y habilidad en combate logra derrotarla __dejándola__ en el piso con fracturas a causa de la pelea__…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Maldición! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

KUROU: Es inútil que sigamos con esta pelea sin sentido.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿De qué hablas? ¡No pienso perdonarte!

KUROU: Si peleas con ira y rabia, solo generaras más odio y ese odio terminara por consumirte por completo transformándote en algo que no eres.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea por la que estoy sufriendo!

KUROU: Es como tú dices pero no eres la única que vive con esa clase de dolor, yo también llevo una vida miserable igual que la tuya.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Dije que te calles! ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: ¡Cuidado!

_La misteriosa chica intenta levantarse y ataca a Kurou pero al esquivarla ella se estrella en un sitio amontonado de desperdicios y tropieza quedando inconsciente__…_

KUROU: Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Responde! Esto se ve mal, será mejor que la lleve al refugio con los demás.

_Algunas horas __más__ tarde, en un local ubicado en otra parte de la ciudad, la chica despierta estando inconsciente por la pelea que tuvo anteriormente. Tras despertar nota que __está__ en un __sofá__ acogedor y sus heridas fueron vendadas._

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Pero, ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

KUROU: Veo que ya has despertado, que bueno.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

KUROU: No puedo abandonar a una persona que está en problemas y menos a una chica.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Pero, ¿después de lo que te he hecho?

KUROU: Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí, así que no te preocupes.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Creo que te debo una disculpa, no eres una mala persona después de todo.

KUROU: Tú tampoco lo eres, dudo mucho que una chica hermosa como tú sea una persona mala. Dime, ¿por qué una chica como tú anda por la ciudad golpeando delincuentes?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡No es algo que te incumbe!

KUROU: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Después de salvarte la vida, así lo agradeces? Al menos me debes una explicación.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Odio esta ciudad, odio a las personas que me rodean. Mis padres no se llevan bien y a causa de ello…

KUROU: Sin embargo, esa no es razón suficiente para que tu corazón se cierre a los demás. Si te comportas de ese modo, terminaras desperdiciando la valiosa vida que tienes.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Quizás tengas razón pero aún así…

KUROU: Tampoco te estoy exigiendo que dejes de hacerlo. Solo, debes dejar de actuar con rabia y odio, eso solo destruirá tu hermoso corazón.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: No sé por qué pero cuando dices eso, me llena de tranquilidad.

KUROU: ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí por un tiempo? Así tal vez tus padres tengan tiempo para reflexionar las cosas.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Gracias, pero debo volver. No quiero dejar a mi hermano solo.

KUROU: Antes de irte, déjame presentarme. Yo soy Kurou Sakagami, soy la mano derecha del líder de esta banda.

TOMOYO: Yo soy Tomoyo… ¡Espera! ¿Has dicho Sakagami?

KUROU: Así es.

TOMOYO: Tienes el mismo apellido que el mío. Entonces, ¿tú eres pariente de mi padre Shigeru Sakagami?

KUROU: ¡Mi tío! Entonces tú eres, ¡ya veo! Ahora entiendo esta sensación, ¡jejeje!

TOMOYO: Entonces tú eres Kurou, el hijo de mi tío que se fue del país, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Ni menciones a ese sujeto, lo detesto.

TOMOYO: ¡Disculpa!

KUROU: Descuida. Entonces déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

TOMOYO: ¡Claro! Aunque me gustaría presentarte a mis…

KUROU: Es mejor que no, por ahora.

TOMOYO: Tienes razón.

_Así__ fue como __tú__ y yo nos conocimos, desde entonces __solía__ visitarte a menudo y me __enseñaste__ a muchas cosas, en especial a controlar mi ira. Sin embargo, tiempo __después__ las cosas en lugar de mejorar comenzaron a ponerse __más__difíciles__ y mis padres decidieron divorciarse. __D__iscutieron mucho sobre __quién__ de los dos se iba a quedar con nuestra custodia. __A __mí__ no me importaba el resultado de esto pero, Takafumi no __quería__ eso. __S__e rehusaba ir con alguno de los dos. Esa fue la primera vez que dijo algo como eso. Entonces Takafumi tomo la __decisión__más__ terrible de su vida__…_

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Bueno, Kurou veo que la chica que estas entrenando está mejor.

KUROU: Sí, es bueno saber que ha podido controlarse después de todo lo que ha sufrido. A veces me siento culpable por ello, si hubiera sido consciente de que mi familia la estaba pasando muy mal…

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Bueno, no lo tomes tan a pecho. Recuerda que tú también has pasado por momentos duros sobre todo por la muerte de tu madre y el accidente que tuvo esa persona que mencionaste.

KUROU: Así es. Solo espero que las cosas se solucionen para Tomoyo y su hermano.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Disculpa si tengo que irme de repente pero tengo que ir a trabajar, cuida de ellos.

KUROU: Descuida.

_En ello, desesperadamente __corrí__ por todas partes y justamente me acorde del sitio donde suele estar Kurou__…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¡Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas alterada?

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Takafumi ha huido de casa!

KUROU: ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Explícate!

TOMOYO: Takafumi se puso en contra de que mis padres se divorcien y él…

KUROU: ¡No digas más! ¡Te ayudare a encontrarlo!

_Kurou y yo nos dividimos para buscar a Takafumi y mis padres __también__ se unieron a la __búsqueda__ y justo en ese momento, Takafumi se encontraba en el puente que conecta con la ciudad vecina a punto de saltar. Mis padres y yo llegamos en el momento preciso pero__…_

MADRE DE TOMOYO: ¡Takafumi! ¡Detén esta locura por favor!

PADRE DE TOMOYO: ¡Hablemos de esto con calma!

TAKAFUMI: ¡No! ¡No cambiare de opinión hasta que ustedes dos dejen el divorcio!

MADRE DE TOMOYO: Takafumi, tienes que escucharnos. Esto es difícil para ustedes pero tu padre y yo…

TAKAFUMI: ¡No! ¡Ya no puedo más!

TOMOYO: ¡Takafumi! ¡Noooooooooooo!

_Takafumi salto por el puente y mientras __caía__ al vacio recuerdo que observabas desde lejos lo ocurrido y fuiste corriendo para tratar de salvarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. __N__o __tenía__ idea de por __qué__ lo hizo pero no era como si quisiera morir. __E__n ese momento, llegaste justo al lugar donde __él __cayó…_

KUROU: ¡Takafumi! ¡Resiste! Todavía tiene pulso…

MADRE DE TOMOYO: ¡Takafumi! ¡Takafumi!

KUROU: ¡Rápido! ¡Llamen una ambulancia!

PADRE DE TOMOYO: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Resiste, esto es lo único que puedo hacer.

_No estaba segura de por __qué__ intento quitarse la vida pero probablemente ni siquiera __él__sabía__ la __razón__ pero las palabras que tu dijiste aquel __día__ nos hicieron abrir los ojos de la cruel realidad que __estábamos__ viviendo__…_

MADRE DE TAKAFUMI: ¡Takafumi! ¡Buuuuuu!

PADRE DE TAKAFUMI: ¡Lo siento mucho!

TOMOYO: ¡Snif!

KUROU: ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes afuera?

_Todos salimos de la __habitación__ para hablar con Kurou quien estaba molesto por lo ocurrido__…_

KUROU: Supongo que ya están satisfechos, ¿verdad? ¿Hasta cuándo se van a dar cuenta los padres de que los hijos dependen únicamente de ustedes en especial cuando son jóvenes? Takafumi no tenía más opción que caer en la desesperación porque ustedes nunca lo escucharon y no solo a él, a Tomoyo también. ¿Qué clase de padres son ustedes?

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Kurou…

MADRE DE TOMOYO: La verdad es que nosotros…

KUROU: ¡Los padres que abandonan a sus hijos son lo peor! ¡Son la escoria! ¡Takafumi no merece tener padres como ustedes!

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¡Espera!

_Ese __día__, fue la primera vez que te vi verdaderamente furioso como en aquellos __días__ en que yo __solía__ perder el control de mi misma. Sin embargo, no __podía__ entender la __razón__ de tu odio hacia mis padres por lo que te alejo de nosotros. __P__ero entonces fue cuando ellos me contaron que __tus padres se separaron, tu padre te abandono__ y al poco tiempo, tu madre __falleció__._

_Tras ese hecho, lo que hizo Takafumi y las palabras de Kurou, fue lo que nos hizo nuevamente en una verdadera familia. Takafumi estaba muy mal y pensamos que nada __podíamos__ hacer por __él__. Fue entonces cuando ellos decidieron cambiar y hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a que Takafumi se recupere. Cuando llego la primavera, __él__ fue dado de alta y todos juntos vinimos a pasear por __aquí__. __R__ecuerdo las palabras que __él__ me dijo__…_

TAKAFUMI: Hermana, ¿no ha venido Kurou?

TOMOYO: Tenía cosas que hacer por ello…

TAKAFUMI: ¿Sabes hermana? Quiero venir estos árboles de cerezos todos los años con todos, como una familia. Y también quiero que Kurou venga con nosotros.

TOMOYO: ¡Snif!

_Mis padres y yo __sentíamos__ lo mismo, esta vez __estábamos__ cada vez __más__ unidos gracias a Takafumi y a ti Kurou por recordarnos lo __más__ importante._

_Volviendo al presente__, Tomoyo termina su charla mientras los dos se encuentran sentados en la colina viendo el final del atardecer…_

TOMOYO: Dime, ¿ya lo recordaste?

KUROU: Sí.

TOMOYO: La ciudad cambiará. Pero hay mucha gente que quiere esos cerezos. No solo yo, mucha gente de esta ciudad siente lo mismo. No importa cuán deprimente luzca un lugar, los sitios más importantes nunca cambian. Creo que también hay un aspecto parecido con las familias.

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón. Pero realmente siento envidia de ti, tienes una familia maravillosa. No entiendo por qué tuviste que comportarte de ese modo pero comprendo perfectamente esa clase de dolor.

TOMOYO: Pero Kurou, ¿por qué no te quedas a vivir con nosotros? Mi mamá y mi papá insisten que te quedes a vivir con nosotros y ser parte de nuestra familia.

KUROU: Eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Porque es tal como tú lo dijiste. Esa casa en la que vivo es un sitio importante para mí, el único recuerdo que me queda de mi existencia. El único vinculo que me queda con mi madre a la cual murió por mi causa. Pero la muerte de mi madre no fue la única razón por la que me volví un rebelde.

TOMOYO: ¿A qué te refieres?

KUROU: Yo nunca he contado esto a nadie salvo a un amigo mío, pero a diferencia de ti yo lo perdí absolutamente todo lo importante para mí en esta vida. Eso se debe a que quizá soy una persona horrible.

TOMOYO: Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Eres uno de los mejores alumnos de esta escuela y eres popular con la gente. No entiendo por qué dices eso.

KUROU: ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien en tu vida y te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

TOMOYO: ¿Qué?

KUROU: Yo sí. Es cierto que gracias a mi tía por parte de madre pude superar su muerte pero hubo algo que dejo una terrible huella en mi corazón. Cuando tenía cinco o seis años más o menos conocí a una niña solitaria que no podía hacer amigos pero que cautivo mi corazón. A pesar de ser algo rara nos hicimos amigos pero tuve que separarme de ella después del verano. Aunque fue poco tiempo jamás olvide los momentos que pase con ella y pensé que no nos volveríamos a encontrar pero fue cuando ingrese por primera vez a este instituto y me encontré con ella una vez más, mi corazón se lleno de alegría por verla nuevamente pero nunca pude decirle mis sentimientos a esa chica por lo que le pedí que me esperara en la estación después de la escuela.

TOMOYO: ¿Y qué más paso?

KUROU: Debido a cosas que tenía que hacer, me retrase y había perdido la noción del tiempo por lo que rápidamente acudí a la estación pero cuando había llegado hubo mucha conmoción y me entere que ella fue víctima de un accidente automovilístico.

TOMOYO: ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Qué más sucedió?

KUROU: A pesar de la operación ella entro en un profundo estado de coma y los doctores dijeron que no podían hacer nada por ella. Caí en una profunda desesperación y me culpe a mí mismo del accidente porque si hubiera llegado a tiempo o más bien nunca le hubiera pedido que nos reuniéramos nada habría pasado. Debido a ello, deje la escuela por un año y me dedique a vagar en las calles como tú golpeando a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino hasta que conocí unos amigos que lograron ayudarme.

Ese dolor sigue atormentando mi vida hasta hoy, pero descuida ya lo he superado porque de algún modo sé que ella está esperando por mí. Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

TOMOYO: ¡Snif! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Es una historia tan triste! ¡No lo sabía!

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! No debí contarte ese secreto.

TOMOYO: No te preocupes, pero entonces, ¿es esa la razón por la que no quieres comprometerte con ninguna chica?

KUROU: Así es. Por ello, decidí no enamorarme de ninguna chica porque no quiero que pase lo mismo como a aquella chica que conocí.

TOMOYO: Pero eso me parece una tontería pensar que por ello dejes de amar a alguien, no debes cerrar tu corazón a los demás.

KUROU: Gracias, quizá tengas razón de algún modo.

_Al __día__ siguiente, en club de teatro cuando las cosas parecen tomar otro rumbo una sorpresa inesperada sucede que regocija a todos, en especial Tomoya que __aún __seguía__ deprimido__…_

KUROU: ¡Señorita Nagisa! ¡Bienvenida de nuevo!

KOTOMI: ¡En verdad me alegra mucho verte mejor!

NAGISA: Lamento haberlos preocupado mucho. Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué sucede?

NAGISA: ¡Lo siento mucho! Lamento haberte hecho preocupar tanto.

TOMOYA: No, no te preocupes.

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿Kyou-chan y Ryou-chan no están aquí hoy?

KUROU: ¡Oh! Te fijaste. Están ocupadas ayudando en la campaña de Tomoyo, es parte de la sorpresa que te tenemos preparada para ti.

NAGISA: ¡Oh! Ahora lo recuerdo. ¡Sakagami!

KUROU: ¿Sí?

NAGISA: ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! ¡Me siento muy apenada! Escuche que fuiste suspendido para que tu prima pueda convertirse en la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. No tengo idea de cómo disculparme contigo por intentar ayudarme a restablecer el club.

KUROU: Nagisa, no lo hice únicamente por ti, lo hice por todos aquí presentes, por el club de teatro. Pero quien merece todo el crédito es Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Yo? Pero yo no hice…

KUROU: Te equivocas, tu voluntad fue la que me permitió no solo a mí sino a cada uno de nosotros hacer algo por el bien del club. De no ser por ti, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí reunidos como un equipo el día de hoy.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: Bueno si ustedes dos lo piensan de ese modo entonces, ¿por qué no me ayudan con los encuentros que tiene Tomoyo después de clases?

NAGISA: ¡Sí!

_Después__ de clases, en las canchas del club de tenis se __está__ realizando el encuentro entre Tomoyo y Kurou contra los dos mejores jugadores de tenis del club._

JUGADOR DE TENIS #1: Será un encuentro doble de un solo set.

JUGADOR DE TENIS #2: Si ganamos, ustedes dos tendrán que unirse al club de tenis.

TOMOYO: Acepto. Tengamos un buen encuentro. ¿Estás listo Kurou?

KUROU: Cuando tú lo digas.

SUNOHARA: Vaya, esos dos son una combinación mortal, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Sí pero, ¿te has fijado?

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué cosa?

TOMOYA: Kurou esta sonriendo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Es verdad! Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír de esa forma. Ese tipo siempre había mostrado una mirada seria, nunca sonreía como ahora.

NAGISA: ¿Estarán bien los dos? Estoy muy preocupada.

TOMOYA: No te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo irá bien.

_Mientras tanto, Kotomi se encuentra con las hermanas Fujibayashi que regresan de terminar los anuncios de la __campaña__ de Tomoyo._

KYOU: Vaya, hay muchas personas reunidas aquí, ¿qué estará pasando?

KOTOMI: ¡Kyou-chan! ¡Ryou-chan! Dense prisa el encuentro acaba de comenzar.

KYOU: ¿El encuentro? ¡Wah! Pero si son Kurou y Tomoyo. ¡Están jugando juntos!

_En ese momento, Kurou y Tomoyo se preparan para iniciar el encuentro y Tomoyo lanza la pelota con su raqueta y uno de los jugadores rivales la intercepta y la rebota de nuevo hacia el lado contrario donde Kurou se prepara para responder a la jugada__…_

KUROU: (Okazaki, Nagisa… siempre he llevado una vida solitaria alejándome de los demás, considerándome un perdedor pero ustedes cambiaron todo eso, ahora soy diferente gracias a ustedes y también a Tomoyo quienes me enseñaron que una familia no es necesariamente formada por aquellos que tienen un vínculo sanguíneo, sino también por aquellas personas que son cercanas a uno. Aquellas personas que siempre te tienden la mano cuando te caes, aquellas personas que te ayudan a superar cualquier dolor, pena o sufrimiento. Sí, ustedes son ahora mi "Familia". Por ello… ¡Daré todo lo que tengo en este encuentro!) ¡Tomen esto!

_Kurou reacciona y lanza fuerte la pelota con su raqueta hacia el lado contrario y consigue anotar._

TOMOYO: ¡Buen trabajo Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Sigamos así Tomoyo!

_El partido __continúa__ y la __combinación__ de Kurou y Tomoyo consigue anotar una vez __más__ y los alumnos que __están__ reunidos les dan __ánimo__ a ellos para que ganen el encuentro._

_Sin embargo, en un descuido sus oponentes __también__ consiguen anotar __también__ y el partido queda con una __pequeña__ ventaja a favor de Tomoyo a mitad del primer set. En estos momentos, ambos regresan a la banca donde son recibidos por Tomoya, Nagisa y Sunohara__…_

TOMOYA: ¡Los felicito a los dos! ¡Están manteniendo un buen ritmo!

KUROU: Gracias Okazaki.

NAGISA: Tomoyo, ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

TOMOYO: Estoy bien por ahora, pero gracias.

NAGISA: ¿Y tú Kurou?

KUROU: No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. Recuerda, tenemos que mantener la ventaja hasta el final del encuentro.

TOMOYO: De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿nos habíamos visto antes? Si mal no recuerdo…

NAGISA: Soy Nagisa Furukawa. Intento reabrir el club de Teatro.

TOMOYO: El club de teatro, ¿eh? Entonces es por eso que… ya veo, entonces así son las cosas.

NAGISA: ¿Huh?

TOMOYO: No, no es nada. Kurou, sigamos. Tenemos un partido por terminar.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

_Se reanuda el encuentro, Kurou y Tomoyo cambian de __posición__ y ahora Kurou __está__ a la izquierda aprovechando su destreza con su mano izquierda la cual puede interceptar y lanzar la pelota con __más__ potencia anotan llevando una considerable ventaja sobre sus oponentes pero ellos tampoco se quedan __atrás__ y el partido se pone cada vez __más__excitante__. Sin embargo, en una de las jugadas, uno de los jugadores oponentes consigue tratar de bloquear el tiro de Tomoyo pero la bola rebota con fuerza hacia Nagisa __golpeándola__ fuerte en el rostro y hace que caiga violentamente al piso __lastimándose__ su rodilla._

TOMOYA: ¡Nagisa!

RYOU: ¡Nagisa-chan!

KYOU: ¿Qué ha pasado? No veo bien que sucede allá.

TOMOYA: ¿Estás bien, Nagisa?

NAGISA: Estoy bien. Ese fue un punto a favor de Kurou y Tomoyo, ¿verdad? ¡Ay!

JUGADOR DE TENIS #1: Su rodilla está mal, debemos enfriarla. Te llevare a la enfermeri… ¡Argh!

_En ese momento, Tomoya por __reacción__ pone su brazo encima para que el jugador del club no toque a Nagisa__…_

NAGISA: ¿Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Yo me encargare de esto. Vayamos a la enfermería.

NAGISA: Sí.

TOMOYA: Avanza despacio, yo te ayudare.

NAGISA: Sí.

_Todos los amigos de Tomoya quedan asombrados al ver la __reacción__ de __él__ y quedan viendo como la lleva en sus hombros hasta la __enfermería…_

KUROU: ¡Este encuentro todavía no termina! Continuemos con el partido.

JUGADOR DE TENIS #1: De acuerdo.

TOMOYO: Realmente estoy sorprendida. Tú ya lo sabías desde un principio, ¿verdad? Por eso tú…

KUROU: Por supuesto.

TOMOYO: Hacen una buena pareja esos dos.

KUROU: El amor es maravilloso a veces, ¿no te parece?

TOMOYO: Estoy de acuerdo.

KUROU: Bien, pues entonces ganemos este encuentro por la nueva pareja.

TOMOYO: A veces dices cosas de más.

KUROU: Te encargo el resto, Okazaki.

_Kurou y Tomoyo __continúan__ el encuentro motivados por el descubrimiento que han hecho sobre la concreta __relación__ que existe entre Nagisa y Tomoya. _

_Así__ el paso hacia una nueva historia en sus vidas da un giro inesperado para ellos, __¿podrán__ llevar a cabo cada uno de sus __sueño__s?_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

KUROU: ¿No hay problema que no estés en clase?

TOMOYO: Se siente estar bien contigo. Si tan solo no tuviéramos relación de sangre…

ANUNCIADORA: Anunciaremos los resultados de las elecciones del Consejo Estudiantil, la presidencia del comité la ejercerá… ¡Tomoyo Sakagami! Electa con una totalidad de 506 votos.

TOMOYO: ¿Seguro que podrás estar bien sin mí? Yo puedo…

KUROU: Si dependiera de ti, me sentiría muy mal. Además tienes una meta que cumplir.

RYOU: ¡Felicitaciones por reabrir el club de teatro!

KOTOMI: Prepare bastante comida para celebrar la ocasión.

NAGISA: Si no hubiese sido por todos ustedes aquí presentes, no creo que pudiese haber hecho nada.

KUROU: Supongo que ha llegado la hora de despedirse.

NAGISA: ¿Qué quieres decir Kurou?

KUROU: He decidido renunciar al club de Teatro a partir de hoy.

NAGISA: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! ¡Te necesitamos!

KUROU: Ha llegado la hora de que empiece mi propio sendero.

**_Próximo __capítulo__: Capitulo 19: Caminos diferentes. __¡__No se pierdan el desenlace de la historia del club de teatro!_**


	19. Capitulo 19: Caminos diferentes

**CAPITULO 19: Caminos diferentes**

_Aquella __mañana __dormía __plácidamente__ hasta que nuevamente, soy despertado por la persona __más__ cercana a __mí__ como familia__…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou despierta!

KUROU: ¡Tengo dolor de estomago, no me molestes!

TOMOYO: ¿Otra vez? Me pregunto cuantas veces sigues con la misma excusa.

KUROU: Es que vienes a molestarme cada día a esta hora, ¿sabías?

TOMOYO: Aún así no pienso dejar de hacerlo. No hasta que te conviertas en una persona responsable, es mi deber como tu prima.

KUROU: ¡Lárgate! ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

TOMOYO: No me gusta que bromees así. Me hace sentir muy triste.

KUROU: Vamos, no lo decía en serio. ¡Perdóname! ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Hoy son las elecciones para decidir al nuevo Consejo Estudiantil, ¿verdad? ¡Anímate y vamos!

TOMOYO: ¡Tienes razón! Vamos juntos, sonriendo.

KUROU: ¡Claro!

_Tomoyo siempre ha sido una persona muy importante para __mí__, en especial en mi __último __año__ de preparatoria. Desde entonces, ella siempre __está__ cuidando de mi debido a que soy el __único__ que vive en esta casa, eso la hizo preocupar bastante por lo que yo la estimo mucho._

_Ese __día__, mientras todos se preparaban para el anuncio del nuevo consejo estudiantil. Tomoyo y yo decidimos permanecer juntos a solas en un __salón __vacío__ en el antiguo edificio esperando por los resultados__…_

KUROU: Ya es cuestión de que anuncien los resultados, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿no sería un problema que estés ausente de tus clases?

TOMOYO: Es que se siente bien estar contigo. Cuando estoy a tu lado me siento más tranquila. Si tan solo no tuviéramos relación de sangre…

_Ya han pasado __más__ de dos __año__s desde que __conocí__ a Tomoyo. __A__quellos __días__ en que escapaba de clases y vagueaba por la ciudad fue cuando nos conocimos. Durante ese tiempo, poco a poco pudimos entendernos cada vez mejor y en este __último__año__ he sido capaz de saber todo acerca de sus __sueño__s y las cosas que le gustan._

_En ese momento, se escucha el sonido del altavoz donde empezaran a anunciar a los nuevos miembros elegidos del Consejo Estudiantil._

ANUNCIADORA: Anunciaremos los resultados de las elecciones del Consejo Estudiantil, la presidencia del comité la ejercerá… ¡Tomoyo Sakagami! Electa con una totalidad de 506 votos.

KUROU: ¡Lo lograste Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: ¡Sí! ¡Pude conseguirlo gracias a todos, en especial a ti Kurou!

KUROU: Pero, las cosas no terminan aquí, ¿no es así? No olvides que tu sueño es preservar los árboles de cerezo que son importantes para ti y la gente de esta ciudad.

TOMOYO: Lo sé, pero…

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

TOMOYO: A partir de ahora estaré muy ocupada que no tendré tiempo para estar contigo.

KUROU: No te preocupes. Puedo apañármelas solo a partir de ahora.

TOMOYO: ¿Seguro que podrás estar bien sin mí? Tal vez debería…

KUROU: Si dependiera de ti, me sentiría muy mal. Además tienes una meta que cumplir y yo… creo que también… al igual que tú…

TOMOYO: Kurou… ¡jeje!

KUROU: Hagamos de este día un aniversario.

TOMOYO: ¿Un aniversario?

KUROU: Sí, hagamos de este, el día en que decidimos a alcanzar cada uno sus sueños.

TOMOYO: ¿Y el tuyo cual es?

KUROU: ¿El mío? Pues… cumplir una promesa.

TOMOYO: ¿Una promesa?

KUROU: Sí, a una persona que espera por mí.

TOMOYO: Entonces sí tienes una enamorada después de todo.

KUROU: Podría decirse, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

_Al __día__ siguiente, todas las chicas iban saludando a mi prima Tomoyo, __felicitándola__ por su victoria; sin embargo, ella no es la __única__ que recibe esa clase de elogios porque en mi clase, las chicas__…_

CHICA #1: ¡Felicidades por tu prima, Sakagami!

KUROU: ¡Ah! Esto… gracias. Me siento halagado por su elogio.

CHICA #2: ¿Qué se siente saber que tu prima es ahora la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil?

KUROU: Bueno, creo que no hay ninguna diferencia. Pero eso sí estoy muy contento por ella, es una chica inteligente y responsable. Estoy seguro que desempeñará una gran labor en el Consejo.

CHICA #1: ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

_Después__ de una larga __conversación__ me __despedí__ de ellas y me fui hacia mi asiento, donde Sunohara estaba __esperándome__ mientras observaba la __situación…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! Vaya, sí que todo se ha vuelto todo un tema de conversación, ¿no? El chico más popular y la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil…

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¡Estoy agotado! Ni me lo menciones. Desde que Tomoyo es ahora la presidenta las chicas no dejan de hablarme.

SUNOHARA: Tú sí que me das envidia hombre. Más bien diría rabia, eres capaz de salir con cualquier chica que prefieras pero siempre las rechazas.

KUROU: Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en esa clase de cosas.

SUNOHARA: Aún si tú dices eso… ¡Argh! ¡Esta situación me da rabia!

KUROU: ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

SUNOHARA: Como si fuera tan sencillo.

_Momentos __después__, en la hora del almuerzo__…_

SUNOHARA: Así que la presidenta vendrá aquí hoy.

KUROU: Dijo que nos daría algo como agradecimiento.

SUNOHARA: Y tú te lo tomas a la ligera.

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

SUNOHARA: Pensándolo bien, ahora que es presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, es muy seguro que será más estricta que antes. Dirá cosas como: "No corran en los pasillos". O quizá también nos hará comer arroz, vegetales y té en estricto orden. ¡Argh! ¡No quiero estar cerca de ella!

KUROU: Realmente tu cabeza anda por las nubes.

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué hay tanta conmoción aquí?

SUNOHARA: ¡TOMOYO! ¡Tú…! ¡Los vegetales solo se comen primeroooo!

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando?

KUROU: Le ha entrado una de sus payasadas.

TOMOYO: ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!

SUNOHARA: ¡No le des toda la razón a él!

TOMOYO: Bueno, he venido a traerles esto como una muestra de agradecimiento. Bueno, ahora tengo mucho trabajo en el Consejo. Nos vemos, cuídense.

KUROU: ¡Claro!

TOMOYO: ¡Ah! Por cierto, dile a Okazaki que no olvidare lo que hicieron por mí y cumpliré con mi promesa.

KUROU: De acuerdo. (¿A qué promesa se refiere?)

SUNOHARA: Vaya, así que ahora repentinamente está muy ocupada.

KUROU: Así es.

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh! ¿Preparó esto para mí? Pero, aunque no sepamos cual es tuyo o cual es mío…

_Sunohara abre la tapa de los dos almuerzos y descubre que el __qué__está__más__ cerca a Kurou contiene un almuerzo balanceado mientras que el otro solo es __puré__ de espinaca__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Esto no es justo!

_Mientras tanto, en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, los miembros terminan de ponerse de acuerdo sobre un tema en especial que Tomoyo, la presidenta ha propuesto a todos sus miembros__…_

TOMOYO: Todos los que estén a favor, levanten la mano.

_Todos los miembros levantan su mano sin __excepción__, __señalando__ que __están__ completamente de acuerdo con la propuesta de Tomoyo__…_

TOMOYO: Con la gran mayoría a favor, tanto el club de teatro como el club de coro tendrán al profesor Toshio Koumura como su consejero, y oficialmente sin objeción alguna se le otorga el permiso para estar activos.

_Todos los miembros aplauden aprobando la __decisión__ propuesta y __así__ se abren nuevas puertas para Nagisa y sus amigos._

_Al __día__ siguiente, Kurou y Sunohara caminan juntos hacia el instituto__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Vaya! Esto sí que me da envidia. Tu popularidad es tan buena como siempre.

KUROU: ¡Humph! Supongo que eso no se puede evitar.

SUNOHARA: Por cierto, Nagisa-chan y los demás han organizado una fiesta de celebración, ¿vamos?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto! Sin embargo…

SUNOHARA: ¿Te sucede algo?

KUROU: No, no es nada. Pongámonos en camino.

_Horas __más__ tarde en el cuarto del club de teatro se __está__ dando una fiesta por la reapertura del club donde Nagisa y sus amigos celebran contentos por este momento__…_

KYOU: ¡Por fin lo lograste Nagisa!

NAGISA: Sí.

RYOU: Felicitaciones por reabrir el club de teatro.

KOTOMI: Preparé bastante comida para celebrar la ocasión.

KUROU: Señorita Nagisa, muchas felicidades.

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Gracias por las flores!

TOMOYA: ¡Jajaja! Oye, no tienes que ser tan formal.

KUROU: Descuida, yo también te traje un regalo. Toma.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué es esto? A ver… parece un libro…

_Tomoya abre el regalo que le hizo su amigo Kurou y se trata de un libro__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿"Consejos para lograr la cita perfecta"?

KUROU: ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es genial?

TOMOYA: Oye tú… ¿no te cansas de eso?

KUROU: Pues… ¡No!

TOMOYA: ¡Humph!

NAGISA: ¡Muchas gracias! Todo esto fue posible gracias a su apoyo.

SUNOHARA: Pero no cabe la menor duda que yo hice bastante, ¿verdad?

KYOU: ¿Tú hiciste algo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Yo participe en el encuentro de baloncesto y además ayude en la elección de Tomoyo!

NAGISA: Si no fuera por todos los que están aquí presentes, no creo que hubiera podido hacer algo. No tengo palabras para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes.

KUROU: Sí pero, a quien deberías agradecer sobre todo es nada menos que a Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿Y yo por qué?

KUROU: ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tú nos reuniste a todos! ¿No?

TOMOYA: ¿Yo? Pues creo que sí, supongo.

KUROU: Bueno, entonces lo justo sería que Nagisa te diera tu recompensa.

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¿Eh?

NAGISA: Tienes razón. Pero, ¿que podría darle de recompensa?

KUROU: Eso es bastante sencillo. Solo dale lo que él más desea.

NAGISA: ¿Lo qué él más desea?

KUROU: Así es.

TOMOYA: Pues yo no creo que sea necesario que…

KUROU: Vamos, no seas modesto.

NAGISA: Pero yo no sé que podría desear Okazaki.

KUROU: Es algo dulce y apasionado que alegra tu corazón.

NAGISA: ¿Algo dulce y apasionado?

TOMOYA: ¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAA!

TODOS: ¡Jajajajaja!

_Todos, a __excepción__ de Nagisa y Tomoya quienes se quedaron en silencio, comienzan a __reírse__ por la __situación__cómica__ que se ha presentado y la fiesta continua._

TOMOYA: Bueno, de todas maneras no es momento para relajarse. El festival escolar es dentro de unos días y nuestro objetivo es participar en él.

NAGISA: ¿Llegaremos hacerlo a tiempo?

TOMOYA: ¿De qué estas dudando ahora?

NAGISA: Okazaki…

TOMOYA: ¿Qué este no era tu sueño? Ahora que esta tan cerca de ti, no es momento para estar titubeando. ¡Tienes que ser temeraria y ser capaz de alcanzarlo a cualquier costo!

NAGISA: ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! Seré tan temeraria como pueda.

KUROU: Ser temerario… ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: ¿Sucede algo Kurou?

KUROU: Es verdad, tienen razón. Señorita Nagisa.

NAGISA: ¿Sí?

KUROU: Por favor quiero que acepte esto.

KYOU: ¡Waaaaah! ¿Pero qué significa esto? Eso no es…

SUNOHARA: ¿Una carta de amor?

KUROU: ¡Que noooo!

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué es?

KUROU: Una carta de dimisión.

TOMOYA: ¿Una carta de dimisión? Eso significa que tú…

KUROU: Así es. He decidido renunciar al club de teatro a partir de hoy.

TODOS: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

KYOU: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué así de repente?

KOTOMI: Todos hemos trabajado juntos para poder lograrlo.

KUROU: Ese es el por qué…

NAGISA: Sakagami, te necesitamos.

KUROU: Bueno, como ya les dije el teatro no es lo mío. Al igual que Okazaki, yo me uní al club con el fin de ayudar a Nagisa, aunque en mi caso quizá era porque no quería ver que otras personas pudieran ser incapaces de alcanzar sus sueños. Sin embargo, las experiencias que he vivido con ustedes, me han enseñado algo muy importante. A veces las personas creemos que cuando no somos capaces de hacer algo que nos gusta hacer, una meta o quizá algún sueño por realizar, lo abandonamos por completo y no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. No obstante, eso no es verdad; aunque no seamos capaces de cumplir algún sueño eso no significa que existan otros más que sí puedas ser capaz de realizar. Ustedes son la prueba viviente de ello. Cada uno de ustedes que pensaron que no había más allá de esas posibilidades se perdieron en su camino pero al aparecer nuevas esperanzas, nuevos sueños… cada uno pudo darse cuenta de ello y salir adelante. De esa forma, trabajando juntos es como hemos alcanzado algo que queremos hacer.

He aprendido mucho de ustedes, incluso Sunohara quien era conocido como un vago o un delincuente está aquí con ustedes. En pocas palabras, los sueños nunca desaparecen. Pueden terminar algunos pero otros vuelven a aparecer, de esa forma la vida continúa.

NAGISA: Sakagami-kun… aún así, no entiendo por qué debes marcharte.

KUROU: Porque yo también tengo algo que hacer. Quizá aún no estoy decidido por completo pero siento que valdría la pena si le doy una oportunidad. Además tienes a alguien que se ha convertido en tu fuerza ahora.

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Dime.

KUROU: Es probable que no puedas cumplir más tus metas pero ahora ella se ha convertido en tu sueño. Así que esfuérzate bastante para que no solo ella sino también tú puedas gozar de felicidad.

TOMOYA: Realmente no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

KUROU: Entenderás perfectamente mis palabras cuando llegue el momento oportuno.

TOMOYA: ¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas hacer?

KUROU: Tomar mi propio camino hacia la promesa que debo cumplir. Hasta entonces, prometo que los veré en la obra que piensan realizar.

_Y __así__ Kurou se marcha __despidiéndose__ de sus queridos amigos del club de teatro, tomando su propio sendero__…_

NAGISA: Sakagami…

RYOU: Sakagami-kun…

SUNOHARA: Vaya ese tipo…

KYOU: Bueno, así es Kurou. Un típico chico solitario. ¡Qué desperdicio!

KOTOMI: Sin embargo, creo que hay otra razón.

KYOU: ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?

KOTOMI: Creo que tiene algo que ver con ese incidente en el cual Kurou fue suspendido.

KYOU: Mmmm… puede que tengas razón.

_Es verdad, es ahora cuando debo tomar mi propio camino. Por __todos aquellos que me ayudaron, por aquellos que a los cuales pueden __sonreír__ una vez __más…__ es mi turno de demostrar lo diferente que soy ahora__…_

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, inicie mi caminata por el largo y empinado sendero hacia el instituto pero esta vez ya no era el mismo Kurou que __vivía__lamentándose__ cada __día__, ya no era la misma persona que odiaba plenamente los __días__ en los cuales __permanecía__ en esta ciudad. __F__inalmente he podido encontrar mi propio camino__…_

_Pocos __días __después__, durante las clases, el profesor titular estaba exponiendo unos ejercicios de __aritmética__ en la pizarra__…_

PROFESOR: Veamos, ¿Quién de ustedes puede resolver este problema? Esto puede entrar en los exámenes.

KUROU: ¡Yo!

PROFESOR: Sakagami, adelante.

_Kurou empieza a resolver el problema de manera efectiva y detallada__…_

KUROU: Para resolver este problema, es necesario separar cada una de las variables de esta forma… luego con esta fórmula… obtienes este resultado.

PROFESOR: ¡Excelente Sakagami! Regresa a tu asiento.

_En la clase de __inglés…_

PROFESOR: Bien, ¿a quién le toca el siguiente párrafo? Sakagami.

KUROU: "In the middle of the street, the man was watching around but he noticed something strange when he arrived to his house…"

PROFESOR: ¡Excelente! Ahora le toca a Fujita…

_Momentos __después__, en la hora del almuerzo__…_

TOMOYA: ¡Hola! ¿Por qué estas tan solo? ¿No está Kurou por aquí?

SUNOHARA: No, dijo que tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer. ¿No crees qué está actuando algo raro, Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Bueno solo lo veo un poco más animado que de costumbre, solo eso.

SUNOHARA: ¡No me refiero solo a eso! ¡Ha estado interviniendo en todas las actividades de la clase! ¿Eso te parece normal?

TOMOYA: Pues ahora que lo dices, no es común de él.

SUNOHARA: Sí que da envidia, a ese paso se convertirá en el chico genio de la escuela.

TOMOYA: Aunque parece que se está forzando demasiado.

SUNOHARA: Es lo que estaba pensando.

_Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca del instituto, Kurou estaba __allí__ estudiando e intentando resolver algunos problemas __difíciles__ de __física__._

KUROU: Mmmm…

KOTOMI: ¡Kurou! ¡Buenas tardes!

KUROU: Mmmm…

KOTOMI: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Mmmm…

KOTOMI: ¿Bonjour?

KUROU: ¡Wah! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Ah! Ichinose, no te había visto entrar.

KOTOMI: Ummmm…

KUROU: ¡Humph! Está bien… Kotomi-chan.

KOTOMI: Kurou, ¡Buenas tardes!

KUROU: ¿Realmente no es posible llamarte de manera formal?

KOTOMI: Pero, ¿eso no sería ser abusivo?

KUROU: ¿En serio lo crees? No lo sabía.

KOTOMI: Kurou, ¿por qué no estás almorzando?

KUROU: ¡Ah! Hoy no puedo, tengo que resolver estos problemas de física o no estaré preparado para el examen. La verdad es que me he descuidado mucho estos días por lo que necesito ponerme al corriente.

KOTOMI: ¿Te parece bien si estudiamos juntos?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Te parece bien? ¿No tienes que almorzar?

KOTOMI: Traje almuerzo para los dos.

KUROU: Esto… Kotomi… aprecio por lo que haces pero… no está permitido comer en la biblioteca. Si alguien nos ve comiendo….

KOTOMI: Descuida, a esta hora no hay nadie.

KUROU: ¿Me estas escuchando?

KOTOMI: Mmmm…

_Kotomi se distrae al concentrarse en el problema complicado de __Física__ que intenta resolver Kurou en el libro__…_

KUROU: Otra vez te distraes.

KOTOMI: Este problema lo conozco, lo resolví hace poco.

KUROU: ¿De verdad? ¿Podrías ayudarme?

KOTOMI: ¡Claro! Primero almorcemos juntos.

KUROU: Tú sí que eres persistente con la comida, ¿verdad?

_Después__ de almorzar un rato juntos, Kotomi y Kurou estudian juntos en la biblioteca incluso pasando la hora de almuerzo ellos se quedan a estudiar el resto de la tarde resolviendo problemas complicados de diferentes materias._

_Al final de la tarde, ambos se preparan para regresar a sus hogares__…_

KUROU: Gracias por haberme ayudado, Kotomi. Finalmente he podido entender mejor ahora.

KOTOMI: No te preocupes, además también me ayudaste mucho a mí.

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! ¡Auch! Seguramente el profesor me regañará por haberme salteado las clases de la tarde.

KOTOMI: No lo creo, además seguramente sabe lo mucho que te estás esforzando últimamente.

KUROU: Tal vez. Bueno, creo que iré a matar tiempo en casa de Sunohara. No estaría mal visitarlo de vez en cuando.

KOTOMI: Kurou…

KUROU: Dime.

KOTOMI: ¿Estás seguro de dejar el club? Nagisa y los demás te extrañan.

KUROU: Como ya dije, tengo cosas por cumplir.

KOTOMI: ¿Por qué estas estudiando mucho?

KUROU: El examen nacional se acerca, ¿sabes?

KOTOMI: ¡Es verdad! Escuche que lo adelantaron este año.

KUROU: Así es. Esta podría ser la oportunidad que necesito para demostrar que soy capaz de encontrar un nuevo sueño.

KOTOMI: Sí. En ese caso yo también quiero estudiar mucho.

KUROU: Entonces esforcémonos en alcanzar nuestros sueños.

KOTOMI: Sí.

_Mientras que Kurou ha decidido emprender su propio camino para alcanzar sus __sueño__s, por otro lado, para Tomoya las cosas entre __él__ y su padre se complican, __más__ que nada cuando su profesor fue a hablar con el padre de este pidiendo su __opinión__ acerca del futuro de su hijo pero este simplemente __respondió__ que __él__ no __debía__ meterse y que Tomoya es quien decide lo que quiere hacer. __E__sa __actitud__ hace que Tomoya se enoje y se marche de la casa._

_Aquella tarde, Nagisa termina de hacer algunas cosas pendientes y posteriormente se va al parque a __practicar__ su recital para su obra, encuentra de casualidad a Tomoya, deprimido y de mal genio__…_

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki!

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Nagisa… disculpa, ¿te he interrumpido?

NAGISA: No, aún no comenzaba a practicar ¿Qué sucede? Te encuentro muy mal.

TOMOYA: Las cosas no van bien entre mi viejo y yo. Él siempre es así. En su mente, ya no soy su hijo. ¿Recuerdas aquello que te conté acerca de la pelea que tuve con mi padre? Y además como resultado de eso, herí mi hombro y por ello ya no puedo jugar más baloncesto, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Sí, Sakagami también me lo contó después de aquel día en que jugaste baloncesto con él.

TOMOYA: Desde ese entonces él siempre ha sido así. Vivimos por separado a pesar de convivir juntos en la misma casa. Él siempre tiene una sonrisa así y siempre ha estado completamente solo apartado de los demás. Desde hace mucho él y yo dejamos de ser una familia.

NAGISA: Esto… Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Dime.

NAGISA: ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?

TOMOYA: ¿Eeeeh?

NAGISA: Bueno, esto… solo si no es ninguna molestia para ti…

TOMOYA: No, no hay problema.

NAGISA: Pienso que sería bueno que se distanciaran del uno al otro y pudieran reconsiderar algunas cosas sobre ustedes, porque ustedes dos son una familia. Así que pienso que si hay una pequeña distancia, es posible que se extrañen mutuamente. Entonces, recordaran como se querían, las cosas que enfrentaron juntos… y así la próxima vez que se vean, puedan sentarse y hablar.

TOMOYA: Sí.

NAGISA: Pero, tu padre me preocupa que…

TOMOYA; No te preocupes, de todas formas él ha estado viviendo solo de todos modos.

NAGISA: Entiendo, pero deberías visitar su casa de vez en cuando, ¿vale?

TOMOYA: Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

_Después__ de ello, Tomoya empaca sus cosas en un __maletín__ de __tamaño__ mediano, y miraba una vez __más__ su cuarto al que no __volvería__más__ al menos por un largo tiempo, __después__ fue a ver a su padre que __todavía__ estaba dormido encima de la mesa. Sin embargo, justo cuando __está__ a punto de dejar la casa, para su sorpresa su padre ya __había__ despertado__…_

NAOYUKI: Tomoya, ¿vas a algún lado?

TOMOYA: A la casa de una amiga.

NAOYUKI: Por lo visto llevas un maletín bastante grande.

TOMOYA: Aún no he decidido cuando volver.

NAOYUKI: Ya veo, se pondrá solitario por aquí. De todos modos siempre me resultabas una buena compañía.

TOMOYA: Tengo mis razones para hacer esto, espero que lo comprendas.

NAOYUKI: Ya veo.

TOMOYA: Bueno, me voy.

_Mientras contemplaba su casa, Tomoya recordaba aquellos momentos __difíciles__ que estuvo con su padre y __de cómo__ las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde la muerte de su madre__…_

TOMOYA: Adiós, padre.

_El tiempo __transcurría__ y ya se __hacía __de noche y Tomoya llega a la __panadería__ Furukawa, hogar de Nagisa y entra para encontrarse con ellos cuando__…_

AKIO: Oye, ¿qué vienes a hacer aquí tan tarde?

TOMOYA: (¿Qué? ¿Nagisa no les ha contado nada acerca de mi situación?)

AKIO: Mira si no has venido a hacer algo aquí, entonces vete a tu casa, mocoso.

TOMOYA: Esto… ¿Dónde está Nagisa? Necesito hablar con ella.

SANAE: ¡Ah! ¡Bienvenido, Okazaki! Llevémonos bien juntos a partir de hoy.

TOMOYA: Lo mismo digo. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

AKIO: ¿Hospitalidad? ¿De qué rayos está hablando?

SANAE: Okazaki se quedará a vivir con nosotros durante un tiempo.

AKIO: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Este mocoso?

SANAE: Nagisa te lo acaba de mencionar hace un rato, ¿no te acuerdas?

AKIO: Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

TOMOYA: ¡Argh! Entonces sí lo sabías.

AKIO: Sí. Pero Sanae…

SANAE: ¿Qué cosa?

AKIO: ¿No te parece triste que un chico como él pierda su harem?

SANAE: Okazaki, por favor no le prestes atención a Akio y pasa, estas como en tu casa.

TOMOYA: Sí.

AKIO: ¡No tan rápido mocoso!

SANAE: Vamos, vamos, sigamos trabajando. ¿Te parece bien?

_En ese preciso momento, Nagisa viene de la cocina a recibir a Tomoya__…_

NAGISA: Te he estado esperando, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

_Después__ de ello, Nagisa __guía__ a Tomoya hacia el segundo piso hacia un cuarto que parece __vacío__ y amplio__…_

TOMOYA: ¿De verdad puedo usar este cuarto tan lindo?

NAGISA: Lo usamos como un cuarto para las visitas.

_Nagisa abre el closet del cuarto y le muestra a Tomoya el futon y el cobertor para que pueda usarlo para dormir._

NAGISA: Si no estás acostumbrado, yo puedo encargarme de sacarlo y guardarlo por ti.

TOMOYA: No te preocupes por eso. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

NAGISA: Recuerda que no debes dejarlo fuera todo el tiempo.

TOMOYA: No pensé que fueras una entrometida.

NAGISA: ¡Eso no es verdad! estoy ocupada con mis propios asuntos.

TOMOYA: Pero siempre terminas preocupándote por los demás.

NAGISA: ¿De verdad?

_Y __así__ fue como Tomoya fue __acostumbrándose__ a una nueva vida a la que __él__ no estaba preparado lo cual lo dejaba con algunas incertidumbres e incomodidades. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, la familia de Nagisa lo __acogió__ bien en su casa y Tomoya pronto __descubriría__ que la vida inesperadamente es capaz de brindar nuevas oportunidades._

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, Nagisa y Tomoya estaban preparados para irse a la escuela pero no sin antes despedirse de los padres de ella__…_

NAGISA: Bueno, es hora de marcharnos.

SANAE: Sí, ve con mucho cuidado.

NAGISA: Okazaki, tú también tienes que decirlo.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿Yo también?

NAGISA: ¡Sí!

TOMOYA: Esto… tenemos que irnos.

SANAE: Vayan con mucho cuidado.

_Nagisa y Tomoya salen de la casa y encuentran a su __papá__ regando en el patio__…_

NAGISA: Papá, ya nos vamos.

AKIO: Bien, cuídense.

NAGISA: Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Nos estamos yendo.

AKIO: ¡Bien! ¡Ve y anota!

TOMOYA: (¿Anotar en donde?)

_Nagisa y Tomoya empiezan su viaje juntos hacia la escuela__…_

TOMOYA: Fue algo vergonzoso pero tanto tu madre como el viejo ese nos despidieron de forma natural.

NAGISA: ¿Sabes? Es bastante divertido caminar juntos hacia la escuela.

TOMOYA: Bueno para mí resulta un poco vergonzoso.

NAGISA: A mi también. Pero, gracias a ti he empezado a ganar confianza en mí misma en muchas cosas. Daré lo mejor de mí misma desde hoy hasta el último día festival escolar.

TOMOYA: Bien dicho.

_Después__ de las clases, Tomoya y Nagisa regresan juntos. __E__sto era algo totalmente nuevo para __él__ ya que normalmente regresaba solo a un hogar donde nadie le tomaba importancia y por consecuencia __salía__ a pasear o a visitar a su amigo Sunohara en su cuarto. Al regresar a la casa de Nagisa, Tomoya se encuentra con una inesperada sorpresa en su cuarto__…_

TOMOYA: Pero, ¿Quiénes son estos niños?

NAGISA: Ellos son alumnos de la escuela Furukawa.

TOMOYA: ¿Escuela Furukawa?

NIÑO: ¿Eh? No es nuestra profesora.

TOMOYA: ¡Oigan! ¡Esas son mis cosas!

NIÑA: ¡Ay!

NIÑO: ¡Nat-chan está en problemas! ¡Toma esto!

TOMOYA: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Uno de los __niños__ corre y le da una patada voladora por __detrás__ a Tomoya __tumbándolo__ al piso__…_

NAGISA: ¡Okazaki!

_En ese preciso momento, llega Sanae quien no __había__ presenciado la escena__…_

SANAE: Bien, niños. Empecemos.

NIÑOS: ¡Sí!

SANAE: ¡Lo siento! No pude preparar otro cuarto a tiempo.

TOMOYA: Sanae, ¿usted en verdad era profesora de alguna escuela?

SANAE: Así es.

NIÑO: Profesora, olvídese de ese tonto y empecemos la clase.

TOMOYA: ¿¡A quien llamas tonto, maldito mocoso!?

NAGISA: Okazaki, cálmate.

SANAE: Chicos, no deberían hablarles así a sus mayores.

NIÑOS: ¡Sí!

_Esa noche, Tomoya estaba en su cuarto agotado por las experiencias con su __"__nueva familia__"…_

TOMOYA: ¡Uf! ¡Qué cansado!

NAGISA: ¿Se puede entrar?

TOMOYA: Claro, adelante. ¿Necesitas algo?

NAGISA: Nada en especial, solo que se siente algo raro de que estés en mi casa, así que no pude evitar en venir a verte.

TOMOYA: Pero no es nada raro tener visitas en tu casa, ¿o sí?

NAGISA: Sí, pero tú eres especial. Esto… si te estoy incomodando puedo irme.

TOMOYA: No, para nada. Es solo que… como te digo… esto… para mí también es raro tener esta experiencia.

NAGISA: ¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

TOMOYA: Es que cuando empecé a entender lo que pasaba a mía alrededor mi madre ya no estaba. Y mi viejo… bueno… tú ya sabes. El ver a una familia que se lleve muy bien me da una sensación bastante extraña.

NAGISA: Tienes razón. Papá y mamá me cuidan bastante. A pesar de ello, siento que hay algo por lo cual no les he pedido perdón pero es algo que debería hacerlo.

TOMOYA: ¿Hiciste algo malo?

NAGISA: No estoy segura. Sin embargo, tengo la seguridad de que les hice algo malo a mi mamá y a mi papá cuando era pequeña.

TOMOYA: Nah, quizá sea tu imaginación.

NAGISA: Ellos dicen lo mismo pero siempre me cambian el tema cada vez que les pregunto. Pero aún así siento que ellos me ocultan algo ya que papá luce calmando en esos momentos. Estoy completamente segura de que hay algo por lo cual debo disculparme; me gustaría saber qué es y así poder pedirles perdón. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! Empecé a hablar mucho cuando ni siquiera me lo habías preguntado.

TOMOYA: No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

NAGISA: Gracias por escucharme.

SANAE: ¡Okazaki! El baño está listo.

TOMOYA: Disculpa, entraré más tarde. Nagisa, tú puedes ir primero. Debo ir a donde Sunohara un rato. Tengo que visitarlo de vez en cuando, o se sentirá solo ya que Kurou está muy ocupado estos días.

NAGISA: Ya veo. Por favor no regreses muy tarde.

_Algunos minutos __más__ tarde, Tomoya llega al cuarto de Sunohara y para su sorpresa Kurou __también __está__ presente leyendo un libro de ciencias__…_

TOMOYA &amp; KUROU: ¡Lo sabía! En este cuarto es donde puedo relajarme.

SUNOHARA: ¡Wah! ¿Ustedes dos a la vez?

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! Vaya sorpresa de verte por aquí.

KUROU: Sí, con la presión de los exámenes uno no consigue relajarse y parece que aquí es donde más puedo concentrarme. Por cierto, tráenos té.

SUNOHARA: ¡No hay ni té ni tampoco soy tu sirviente!

KUROU: Entonces ve a comprar.

SUNOHARA: ¡No jodas! ¿No trajeron nada de almuerzo o algo de comer?

TOMOYA: No, es que ya cene.

KUROU: ¡Déjame adivinar! En casa de Nagisa, supongo.

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

KUROU: Wah, qué envidia me das.

TOMOYA: Podrán decir eso, pero realmente es algo incomodo estar ahí. Estoy muy agradecido que me dejen quedar ahí, pero aún no logro adaptarme a ese ambiente hogareño.

_Tras escuchar el comentario de Tomoya, a Sunohara y Kurou se les cae la __mandíbula__ de __impresión…_

SUNOHARA &amp; KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeh? ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!

KUROU: ¡Nos debes una buena explicación!

SUNOHARA: ¿¡Tú estás viviendo con Nagisa-chan!?

TOMOYA: ¡Mierda! Lo dije.

_Los dos se tiran al suelo tras __oír__ la respuesta de Tomoya__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Kaaaah! ¡No puedo soportarlo!

KUROU: ¡Esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa! Nunca pensé que fueras tan pronto al próximo nivel, ¡Enhorabuena!

TOMOYA: ¡Oigan chicos! ¡No lo malinterpreten! Ellos solo están dejándome quedar a vivir allí por un tiempo nada más. Ella me está haciendo ese favor porque ya se entero lo mal que nos llevamos mi papá y yo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Bah! ¿Y qué más necesito saber aparte de que ustedes dos están viviendo juntos?

KUROU: ¡El besito! O quizá… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Nah, dudo que ella esté preparada para eso todavía. Bueno al menos sus padres ya te aceptaron, eso ya completa el primer y fundamental paso.

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaaaaaah! ¡No quiero ni imaginármelo!

TOMOYA: ¡Ya les dije millones de veces que Nagisa y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación!

KUROU: ¡No puedo creerlo! A estas alturas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal cosa?

TOMOYA: Es que yo…

SUNOHARA: ¡Auch! Nagisa-chan me da pena, ¡pobrecita!

KUROU: Y que ella además tenga que sufrir a causa de este incompetente…

TOMOYA: Ustedes van a terminar por volverme loco.

KUROU: Sí es de amor, sería completamente normal.

TOMOYA: ¡Basta! ¡Me voy!

_Tomoya, malhumorado, se retira del cuarto dejando a sus dos amigos intrigados__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué bicho le habrá picado?

KUROU: No lo sé pero creo que va necesitar un empujoncito, ¿qué opinas socio?

SUNOHARA: ¡Hecho! Esto va a estar muy interesante.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**AVANCE**

TOMOYA: Nagisa, ¿estás avanzando ya con el guion?

NAGISA: Sí, ya estoy por terminarla conforme avanzo con la historia.

KOTOMI: Aún hay más cosas que necesitamos decidir como el vestuario y la música.

KUROU: Si se refieren a eso, déjenmelo a mí.

TODOS: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Solo he vuelto porque una persona necesita mi ayuda, tú Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Yo?

AKIO: ¡Qué desastre! Este es el peor momento para que se enterara. ¡Maldita sea!

NAGISA: Soy una hija horrible. Qué hija más malagradecida.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué no hay algo de raro con Nagisa-chan?

TOMOYA: Algunas cosas pasaron. Actúa como de costumbre.

KUROU: Okazaki, tenemos que hablar.

NAGISA: No puedo hacerlo…

KUROU: Escucha, si ellos abandonaron su meta es porque ellos encontraron otra más importante, así como yo encontré mi nuevo sueño. ¡No te rindas!

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Así que aquí estaban. He visto la obra.

TOMOYA: ¿No sería interesante decir que estemos saliendo juntos cuando despertemos mañana?

**_Próximo __capítulo__: Capitulo 20: Juntos hacia el __mañana__. __¡__No se pierdan el desenlace de la historia de Nagisa y Tomoya y el final de esta __introducción__!_**


	20. Capitulo 20: Juntos hacia el mañana

**CAPITULO 20: Juntos hacia el mañana**

_Mientras realizaba mi __preparación__ para el Examen Nacional, fui un momento a observar __cómo__ iban mis amigos del club de teatro._ _Sin embargo, las cosas no __salían__ como yo esperaba. __A__ pesar de que este hecho ha logrado __que__ mis dos mejores amigos Nagisa y Tomoya pudieran conocerse mejor, la __relación__ entre ambos no __había__ cambiado mucho como se esperaba; __aún__ siguen negando su estrecha __relación__ del uno al otro y al parecer las distancias entre ambos no __conseguían__ acercarse. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que la __única__ manera de que ambos puedan corresponder mutuamente los sentimientos de cada uno es a __través__ del club de teatro. Para ello, una vez __más__decidí__ intervenir por el bien de los dos._

_Mientras tanto, en el cuarto del club de teatro, Nagisa, Tomoya, Sunohara, Kotomi y las hermanas Fujibayashi __realizan__ los preparativos para su primera obra._

TOMOYA: Nagisa, ¿Cómo vas con el guion?

NAGISA: Voy bien. Poco a poco estoy escribiendo la historia conforme voy recordando.

KOTOMI: ¿Y de qué se trata la historia?

NAGISA: Es una historia que escuche hace mucho. No recuerdo si lo leí en un libro o si alguien me contó esta historia. Sin embargo, esa chica estaba totalmente sola en ese mundo. Era un mundo bastante triste y solitario, así que decidió hacer un amigo. Era un muñeco que ella misma armó usando chatarra. El muñeco empezó a moverse, respondiendo a los deseos de esa chica y gracias a ello, la chica no se sentía sola. Bueno, ese es lo que recuerdo hasta ahora.

KYOU: Es una historia bastante extraña.

SUNOHARA: Yo en verdad no la entiendo.

RYOU: Pero suena bastante interesante.

KOTOMI: Entonces si vamos a representar esa historia, tenemos que decidir los roles de cada uno.

KYOU: Eso es fácil. Ryou y Kotomi estarán encargadas del sonido; Youhei y yo nos encargaremos de la iluminación; Tomoya puede encargarse de la producción y dirección, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Sí. Y yo seré la actriz.

RYOU: Esto empieza a lucir más y más como un club de teatro.

KOTOMI: Aún hay muchas cosas que debemos decidir. Por ejemplo, el vestuario y la música.

RYOU: Es verdad. ¿Qué haremos con respecto al disfraz para la obra?

SUNOHARA: ¿Alguna de ustedes es buena cosiendo?

KYOU: No creo que sea imposible, pero…

KOTOMI: Yo tampoco me siento segura al respecto.

TOMOYA: Entonces quizás…

KUROU: Veo que están en apuros, chicos. ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

TODOS: ¡Kurou!

_Para sorpresa de todos, Kurou aparece repentinamente quien ya __había__ escuchado previamente los comentarios de sus amigos antes de entrar._

NAGISA: ¡Qué alegría! Estábamos todos echándote de menos Sakagami-kun.

TOMOYA: ¿A qué viene esta visita tan repentina?

KUROU: Bueno, acabo de terminar mi preparación para el examen y como tengo algo de tiempo libre decidí hacerles una visita.

KOTOMI: Entonces, ¿te unirás de nuevo al club?

KUROU: Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Solo los estorbaría en su camino.

RYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú no eres una molestia, Sakagami-kun! Esto… yo…

KYOU: Ryou tiene razón. Gracias a ti estamos preparándonos para el festival escolar.

KUROU: No me refiero a eso. Es algo complicado que tiene que ver con Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Conmigo?

KUROU: Sí, es por eso que estoy de vuelta. Estoy consciente por lo que sucede y estaba preocupado puesto que esta es la primera vez que todos ustedes actuaran en una obra teatral así que he venido para echarles una mano.

KOTOMI: Bueno, aún estamos decidiendo acerca del vestuario y la música para la obra.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Sí es por eso, no se preocupen. Déjenlo todo en mis manos.

SUNOHARA: ¿Tienes alguna idea?

KUROU: Bueno, en cuanto al traje para la obra como la señorita Nagisa será la única actriz no habrá ningún problema en conseguir el atuendo adecuado. ¿Por qué no vienen Okazaki y Nagisa a mi casa? Allí posiblemente encontremos lo que ustedes necesitan.

TOMOYA: No es mala idea.

SUNOHARA: ¡Yo también voy!

KUROU: No, tú te quedas.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y por qué soy excluido?

KUROU: Tú tienes que ayudar a los demás en los preparativos para la obra, ¿entiendes?

SUNOHARA: Ok. ¡Tch! Ustedes siempre se llevan la mejor parte.

_Horas __más__ tarde, Nagisa y Tomoya van juntos con Kurou a su casa para conseguir el vestuario para la obra__…_

KUROU: Bueno, aquí estamos.

NAGISA: ¡Increíble Sakagami! Tienes una casa grande.

KUROU: Sí, pero pasen, con confianza.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo. Mmmm…

NAGISA: ¿Qué ocurre Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Tengo el presentimiento que esta no es la primera vez que hemos venido a esta casa.

NAGISA: ¡Es verdad! Yo también pienso lo mismo. Ahora que lo recuerdo vinimos aquí con… ¡Oh! Qué extraño... ¡No puedo recordar nada!

_En ese momento, Kurou viene de la cocina para traerles a sus amigos unas tazas de __té__._

KUROU: Aquí tienen algo de té.

TOMOYA: Yo tampoco. Pero… ¡Oh, Kurou! ¡Disculpa! Estamos diciendo cosas raras.

KUROU: Descuiden, seguramente esta casa quizá les traiga alguna clase de recuerdos, creo que fue de esa vez que vinieron a buscarme aquella vez que estaba por irme de la ciudad, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: ¡Es verdad! Ahora recuerdo que estabas muy mal ese día y estabas por irte de la ciudad.

TOMOYA: Pero, no recuerdo por qué razón ocurrió eso.

KUROU: Muchas cosas pasaron, pero descuiden ya todo está bien así que no deben preocuparse más por mí. Terminen su té y les mostraré los vestidos que tengo.

_Era obvio que ellos no consiguieran recordar que estuvimos __aquí__ en esta casa para celebrar juntos lo que __prácticamente__ fue la despedida de nuestra querida amiga, Fuuko. __A__ veces me pregunto, __¿__por __qué__ soy el __único__ que __todavía__ apenas lo recuerda? __¿Será__ por__que __quizá__ mis sentimientos hacia ella eran __más__ fuertes que cualquier otra persona? La verdad, no conozco la respuesta pero al menos pude darme cuenta del __propósito__ de su regreso y era no solamente por la boda de su hermana mayor sino __también__ porque yo continuaba sufriendo por dentro por todas las cosas terribles que le hice pasar por culpa de ese accidente._

_Después__ de tomar el __té__, Nagisa y Tomoya me __acompañaron a__ una de las habitaciones de la casa donde yo les guiaba y les __mostré__ el armario que estaba en dicha __habitación__. __Allí __había__ varios vestidos, algunos de __diseño__s interesantes y hermosos. Mis dos amigos quedaron impresionados al ver los diversos vestidos que se encontraban en dicho armario__…_

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Cuántos vestidos! ¡Son hermosos!

TOMOYA: Oye, esos vestidos son…

KUROU: Así es. Fueron de mi madre.

TOMOYA: Vaya, no sabía que tu madre coleccionara varios vestidos interesantes.

NAGISA: Es verdad, son muy bonitos.

KUROU: No, mi madre nunca compro esos vestidos.

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¿Qué?

_Kurou aferraba los vestidos con una mirada triste__…_

KUROU: Mi padre siempre le regalaba un vestido por cada estación que pasaba, en la primavera, el verano… y así sucesivamente en cada año…

NAGISA: ¡Oh!

TOMOYA: ¿No es algo exagerado? Regalarle siempre un vestido hermoso en cada estación.

KUROU: Recuerdo que él siempre lo hacía sin falta. Es difícil imaginar como un sujeto como él pudiera cambiar de esa forma.

NAGISA: Kurou, ¿tu padre todavía sigue vivo?

KUROU: Prefiero no seguir hablando de eso. Les pediría que mejor actuaran como si estuviera muerto.

NAGISA: Pero Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente de esta conversación! Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

_Mientras __decía__ esas palabras, __él __había__ golpeado en ese momento la pared mostrando su enojo y dolor hacia la persona que lo abandono hace ya tanto tiempo __atrás__. Tomoya __nunca imaginaria que el sufrimiento de su amigo fuera más __grande que el que tiene __él__ mismo con respecto a su padre._

KUROU: Señorita Nagisa, ¿qué opina de este vestido? Si lo arreglamos un poco, podría resultar perfecto para la obra.

NAGISA: Sí, eso resultaría fantástico.

TOMOYA: Pero, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe de costura?

NAGISA: No.

KUROU: Si tuviera más tiempo libre podría hacerlo pero…

TOMOYA: ¿Y si le preguntamos a Sanae?

NAGISA: Esperen, ¿no seremos una molestia para mi mamá?

KUROU: Descuida, tratándose de ti, a ella le dará mucho gusto.

NAGISA: Entiendo.

TOMOYA: Pero aún así necesitamos conseguir la música de fondo para la obra.

KUROU: Viéndolo de esa forma, necesitaremos de una opinión experta.

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¿Huh?

_Al __día__ siguiente, todos los miembros del club, incluyendo Kurou quien trajo consigo a Rie Nishina y sus __compañeras__ del club de coro, estaban reunidos dentro del __salón__ del club de teatro realizando los preparativos para la obra__…_

KUROU: ¿Cómo les va?

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! ¿Eh? Pero ellas son del…

KUROU: Así es, les conté ayer sobre nuestra situación y están dispuestas a darnos una mano.

SUGISAKA: Como ambos tenemos al mismo consejero, Rie pensó que estaría bien en ayudarnos mutuamente para que podamos participar juntos en el festival escolar.

NAGISA: ¡Muchas gracias Nishina! Sentimos molestarte a estas alturas del festival.

RIE: No, no se preocupen. Es mi forma de agradecerles por lo que hicieron por nosotras.

NAGISA: ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Aquí ya tengo el guion casi terminado.

KUROU: ¡Perfecto! Veámoslo juntos entonces.

_Nagisa reparte a todos el guion que ella ha escrito para la obra y cada miembro del club empieza a leerlo en voz alta__…_

KOTOMI: Un mundo donde nadie más que yo existe…

KYOU: En el cuarto hay una pequeña mesa y una silla…

TOMOYA: Afuera de la ventana hay una gran planicie en ella…

KYOU: ¿Y esto es una obra interesante?

NAGISA: Sí, para mí es interesante.

KOTOMI: Nosotras hemos estado investigando, pero no estamos seguros para nada del título.

RYOU: Quizás es porque quizá la obra no está completa, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Mmmm… un mundo donde nadie más que yo existe, ¿eh? Es igual que mi sueño… el mundo vacío…

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! ¿Dijiste algo?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Para nada!

TOMOYA: ¿Realmente estas seguro que no conoces esta historia?

KUROU: Pues no, no lo creo. Bueno, señorita Nishina como lo acaba de escuchar esa es la historia de esta obra, ¿cree que es posible encontrar una música de fondo adecuada?

MINASE: ¿Qué opinas Rie-chan?

RIE: Mmmm… sí, ya lo tengo. La respuesta es bastante sencilla.

TODOS: ¿Eh?

RIE: Todo lo que necesitas es estar en lugar de esa chica, es decir, sentirte como si fueras ella. No se trata de estar sola en la casa o en la escuela sino estar sola en ese mundo. Es una situación bastante triste, ¿no te parece?

NAGISA: Sí, es bastante triste.

RIE: Una música con una melodía melancólica es la más adecuada para esta situación.

_Enseguida, Rie Nishina, la presidenta del club de coro saca de su bolso una __colección__ de por lo menos 20 CD__'__S de __música __clásica__ e instrumental__…_

KYOU: ¡Wah! ¿Tantos discos?

TOMOYA: Vaya si que es una maniática de la música después de todo.

KUROU: ¡Oh! Una de las primeras sinfonías de Schubert. Esa no se encuentra casi en ninguna parte.

TOMOYA: ¿Tú también?

SUGISAKA: Rie-chan es una gran fanática de la música después de todo.

RIE: ¿Qué les parece esta?

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Ravel? Podría resultar. A ver, probémosla.

_Rie coloca el disco dentro del equipo y todos se ponen a escuchar la __sinfonía__ el cual es una __melodía__ con un tono __melancólico__, suave y a la vez hermoso__…_

RIE: Es una canción llamada "Ma mère L'Oye" hecha por Ravel.

KYOU: ¿"Ma mère" qué?

KUROU: "Ma Mère L'Oye", más conocido como el cuento de "Mamá ganso". Es obvio que alguien tan brusca como tú no sea capaz de entender la belleza de la música clásica.

KYOU: ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHOOOO!?

RYOU: ¡Hermana! Cálmate por favor.

KYOU: ¡Grosero!

KUROU: Tú sí que no tienes remedio.

RIE: Disculpen, es que como su obra tiene un aire de fantasía, pensé que esto encajaría bien. Ravel compuso muchas obras con aire de fantasía. Esta pieza fue hecha para un tipo de historias fantásticas.

NAGISA: ¡Es maravillosa! Encaja de forma tan perfecta que me sorprende.

RIE: Me alegra que te haya gustado.

KUROU: Como era de esperarse de la presidenta del club de coro. Gracias por tu ayuda.

RIE: De nada. Me alegra en poder ayudarles.

_De pronto, __súbitamente__ la puerta se abre y aparece para sorpresa de todos, Tomoyo Sakagami, la prima de Kurou quien entra al __salón__ del club__…_

TOMOYO: Parece que las cosas están muy animadas por aquí.

NAGISA: Sakagami, buenas tardes.

KUROU: ¿No te parece algo tarde para saludarme?

NAGISA: No, no. Yo me refería a…

KUROU: ¡Tranquila! Solo era una pequeña broma.

TOMOYO: Veo que te gusta gastarles broma a la gente.

KUROU: Solo a la gente que estimo mucho. Por cierto, es la primera vez que te veo usando anteojos. ¿Es tu nuevo look?

TOMOYO: Por supuesto que no. Los uso porque no puedo ver correctamente.

SUNOHARA: Pero tú nunca usaste lentes antes.

TOMOYO: Es que no me gusta como luzco usando lentes.

KYOU: ¿Y por qué no pruebas con lentes de contacto?

TOMOYO: Esos me dan miedo.

KOTOMI: Entiendo ese sentimiento bastante bien.

KUROU: No digas tonterías. Con esos lentes luces bastante bien, sobre todo porque eres la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Ahora eres una persona bastante diferente, yo diría que estas a un paso de ser adulta.

TOMOYO: Kurou, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas.

NAGISA: Sakagami-kun tiene razón luces bien con esos lentes.

TOMOYO: Gracias, pero olvídense de mí ahora. Kurou, ¿no se supone que estas preparándote para el Examen Nacional?

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Bueno, ahora que las cosas ya están mejor podre retirarme.

NAGISA: ¿Examen Nacional?

KUROU: Así es. Recuerda que la fecha fue adelantada este año y es por eso que todos están muy ocupados no solo con los preparativos del festival sino también del examen.

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Hacerte perder el tiempo por mí…!

KUROU: ¡Descuida, descuida! Todo está bajo control. Gracias a Kotomi quien me ayudo a estudiar y a todos ustedes aquí presentes podre estar listo.

TOMOYA: Dime, ¿por qué estas empeñado en sacar el mejor resultado en el examen? Normalmente no te preocupas tanto por eso.

KUROU: Es porque… mi futuro… aquella promesa… depende de ese examen. Bueno, los dejo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Suerte con la obra.

NAGISA: ¡Kurou!

_Sin __más __preámbulo__, Kurou se retira __rápidamente__ con una sonrisa caminando firmemente sin mirar __atrás…_

KUROU: Okazaki… Nagisa… espero que puedan alcanzar la felicidad… porque ese también fue el deseo que tuvo ella antes de desaparecer.

_Aquella noche, en la __panadería__ Furukawa donde viven Nagisa y su familia, Tomoya se __reúne__ con Akio, el padre de ella para discutir sobre algo importante__…_

TOMOYA: ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

AKIO: Dime, ¿todavía no encuentras lo que andas buscando?

TOMOYA: No, todavía no.

AKIO: Entiendo. Escucha, no quiero que le digas nada a Nagisa lo que voy a contarte.

Y eso también lo mismo va para Sanae, ninguna de ellas debe saber sobre nuestra conversación altamente secreta. Por ello, después de esto no quiero que hables más de ello.

TOMOYA: Estoy de acuerdo.

AKIO: Mmmm… esto se pone tenso, quiero un poco de té ¡Oye Sanae! ¡Haznos algo de té, por favor!

_Sanae, desde la cocina escucha lo que le pide su esposo__…_

SANAE: ¡Muy bien!

AKIO: ¡MIERDA! ¡Acabo de decir que esto debe estar en secreto de Sanae!

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿realmente tienes cerebro de chorlito?

_Después__, en el patio trasero de la casa, Tomoya y Akio se __reúnen __allí__ para hablar tranquilamente mientras este fuma un cigarro, pero__…_

AKIO: ¡Ah! Eso estuvo cerca. Aquí estaremos bien. Veras mocoso…

SANAE: Aquí tienen su té.

AKIO: ¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias!

SANAE: Aquí tienes el tuyo, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Ok.

_Akio, con su mente __distraída__, ignora por completo la presencia de Sanae y se pone a conversar la supuesta charla secreta__…_

AKIO: Sí, después de todo, no hay nada mejor que beber té para este tipo de ocasión.

Escucha, espero que tengas esto en tu mente: lo que te voy a decir no debe saberlo ni Nagisa ni Sanae, ¿está claro?

SANAE: ¿Es algo importante acerca de mí?

AKIO: ¿Eeeeeh? ¿¡PERO QUÉ!? ¿¡ESTAS JUSTO A MI LADO!?

SANAE: Es que estoy esperando a que terminen de beber sus tazas, no se preocupen por mí y sigan charlando.

AKIO: ¡Demonios! ¡Mocoso, bébetelo todo de una vez!

TOMOYA: Oye, esto no es otro de tus juegos, ¿o sí?

_Más__ tarde, en el tejado de la casa, ambos se sientan juntos para intentar charlar aquello que es tan importante y que no deben enterarse ni Sanae ni Nagisa__…_

AKIO: ¡Uf! Por fin podemos sentarnos y charlar.

TOMOYA: Eso sucede porque todo lo haces tan complicado.

AKIO: Yendo al grano, ¿es cierto que todavía sigues buscando?

TOMOYA: Así es.

AKIO: Entiendo. Bueno, eso no es importante. No me importa si encuentras ese orinal de cama que Nagisa uso cuando era pequeña.

TOMOYA: Pues eso no es lo que estoy buscando.

AKIO: ¡Pero yo sé perfectamente que ustedes estaban empeñados en encontrarlo!

TOMOYA: ¡No estamos buscando un orinal de cama! ¡Estamos buscando un libro de cuentos!

_De pronto, se escucha una voz desde el interior de la casa__…_

SANAE: Ustedes dos. Ya es muy de noche, les pido que no alcen mucho la voz.

AKIO: Como sea. Dejemos ese asunto del orinal de cama por ahora.

TOMOYA: Ya te dije que ese orinal no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

SANAE: ¡Ya cállate! Entonces haremos que el nombre clave de esta conversación sea "Orinal de cama".

TOMOYA: Como quieras.

AKIO: Bueno, continuemos. No me importa lo que realmente estés buscando, pero no quiero que de casualidad encuentres otra cosa.

TOMOYA: ¿Otra cosa?

AKIO: Así es. Escucha, dentro del cobertizo que hay en el patio están guardados el pasado tanto de Sanae como el mío. Por ejemplo, fotos viejas y recortes de diarios acerca de nuestras vidas desde antes de que Nagisa naciera. En pocas palabras, lo que está guardado allí es el pasado de cuando nosotros perseguíamos nuestros sueños.

TOMOYA: ¿Eso es lo que quieres evitar que encontremos?

AKIO: Exactamente.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué?

AKIO: Cuando Nagisa era una pequeña niña, hubo una ocasión en la que ella casi pierde la vida por completo.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

AKIO: Tal como lo oyes, al borde de la muerte.

_Akio relata la historia:_

_Hace diez __año__s, Sanae estuvo trabajando como profesora. __E__sos eran __días__ muy ocupados, por lo que yo por fin __podía__ hacer lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Sin embargo, __estábamos__ tan ocupados en nuestros propios mundos ya que __habíamos__ escogido las profesiones que siempre __habíamos__ querido, por lo que casi no __teníamos__ tiempo para estar con Nagisa. __U__n __día__, a Nagisa le dio mucha fiebre. __L__a nieve __caía__ en ese frio invierno. __L__a __guardería__ estaba cerrada y lo peor de todo es que el __médico__ no pudo diagnosticar que clase de enfermedad es la que le __producía__ la fiebre. __N__o pudimos encontrar a nadie que pudiera cuidar de ella mientras __estuviéramos__ fuera de casa. Para nosotros dos, eran __días__ bastante ocupados por lo que no __podíamos__ faltar al trabajo. __P__aso un tiempo y su fiebre empezaba a bajar por lo que __podía__ ir a casa sin problema en cuanto terminara tan pronto con el trabajo. __F__ue algo que solo me tomo dos horas. No obstante__…__ Nagisa__…__ estaba afuera, tendida en la nieve, esperando por nosotros. P__ensé__ que todo esto era un castigo de dios que __quería__ arrebatarnos a ella por solo haber seguido nuestros __sueño__s y dejar a nuestra querida hija __atrás__. __E__s cierto que hay mucha gente que puede seguir sus __sueño__s y criar a sus hijos al mismo tiempo, pero en nuestro caso no pudimos hacerlo. __C__uando Nagisa __abrió__ los ojos, Sanae y yo hicimos un juramento, el cual era siempre permanecer al lado de ella pasara lo que pasara. __Después__ de eso, cambiamos nuestras profesiones y la __razón__ por la que decidimos abrir esta __panadería__ era porque __según__ Sanae __decía__ que era buena horneando pan. __P__ero cuando lo hace, ya debes de saber los resultados. __Así__ que no tuve __más__ remedio que aprender todo desde el inicio por lo que __también__ me __adeudé__ un poco por lo que fueron __también__ tiempos __difíciles__, pero al final fue divertido. Bueno, esa es la historia._

TOMOYA: Entonces, ¿no quieres qué Nagisa se entere de eso?

AKIO: Si ella lo averigua, seguramente diría que todo es por su culpa y que Sanae y yo abandonamos nuestros sueños.

_Justamente en ese momento, Tomoya recuerda la __conversación__ que tuvo con Nagisa la noche en que justo se iba a visitar a Sunohara acerca de lo que ella siente respecto a algo que ella no recuerda y debe pedir __perdón…_

AKIO: Nagisa, está empezando a darse cuenta. Es por ello, que escondimos todas nuestras memorias en ese cobertizo. Podría haberlas quemado fácilmente pero Sanae no dejaría de llorar.

TOMOYA: ¿No es mejor contarle la verdad? Si se lo explicas con claridad, es posible que ella pueda tener la fuerza para aceptarlo.

AKIO: Es verdad, pero si se lo digo así de forma repentina, se sorprendería y podría quedar muy deprimida si se entera de todo. Es por ello, que busco el momento adecuado para decírselo y con eso del club del teatro no me parece que sea buen momento para que ella lo sepa. La verdad a veces duele demasiado. No olvides esto, mocoso.

_Al __día__ siguiente, las cosas siguieron en su curso y tanto Nagisa como sus __compañeros__ siguieron con los preparativos para el festival, los __días__transcurrían__ y Nagisa __comenzó__ a obtener mayor confianza en __sí__ misma y lograba mejorar durante cada ensayo._

_En otra parte, mientras __transcurrían__ los __días __rápidamente, había __llegado el momento ya esperado por Kurou y todos los alumnos que luchan por alcanzar sus metas, el Examen Nacional. En la hora __señalada__, todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus salones para el momento decisivo. Kurou estaba __allí__, con una fuerte __determinación__ para dar el siguiente paso hacia su nueva vida__…_

PROFESOR: Bien, en cuanto dé la señal todos podrán voltear sus hojas para dar inicio el examen. Recuerden usar bien su tiempo de forma prudente y responder con calma cada una de las preguntas, buena suerte a cada uno de ustedes.

KUROU: (Finalmente ha llegado la hora. Fuuko… Kazuto… madre… ha llegado la hora en la que debo demostrar lo diferente que soy ahora y poder cumplir la promesa que les hice a cada uno de ustedes… por las cosas que ustedes hicieron por mí…)

_El profesor indica la __señal__ para que comience el examen y el momento decisivo por fin inicia__…_

KUROU: Estas preguntas, sí. Son las mismas que Kotomi me ayudó a… entiendo. Es hora de dar lo mejor de mí.

_Un par de horas __más__ tarde, el examen ya __había__ terminado y los alumnos que rindieron el examen salieron del __salón__, exhaustos por la prueba y para su sorpresa, Kurou se encuentra con Sunohara en el pasillo quien __también __había__ rendido el Examen Nacional._

KUROU: ¡Sunohara! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? No me digas que tú también…

SUNOHARA: Así es. Yo también he rendido el Examen Nacional.

KUROU: Esto sí que es irónico. No esperaba que el delincuente más rebelde de toda la escuela tuviera el coraje de dar el examen.

SUNOHARA: Bueno eso es porque he pensado mucho en mi futuro y así de esa forma me evito eso de que el profe me tenga que estar reteniendo a la sala de profesores. Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿qué opinas?

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Tú futuro?

_De pronto, Kurou le comienza a jalar de los cachetes a su amigo__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué pretendes?

KUROU: ¿Realmente eres Youhei Sunohara o una imitación barata?

SUNOHARA: ¿Y por qué rayos tendría que ser una imitación?

KUROU: Es imposible concebir que alguien tan… vago, rebelde, etc. como tú realmente tenga un objetivo en mente.

SUNOHARA: Pues para tu información tengo pensado en tener un trabajo. Bueno, así tendré algo de dinero y ya no terminare dependiendo de nadie.

KUROU: ¿Y de qué trabajarías tú con lo impuntual que eres?

SUNOHARA: De tutor, ¿no crees? Usaría solo mi cerebro más no el físico.

KUROU: ¿Tutor? ¿Y qué rayos vas a enseñar tú?

SUNOHARA: Pero hombre, ¿no sabías que soy bueno con el inglés?

KUROU: ¿Huh?

SUNOHARA: Sin creerme, ¿eh? Ahora te lo demuestro. "I'm a pretty dog" "¿Are you a pretty dog too?" "¡It's a miracle!"

KUROU: Seh, me parece que un milagro que un perro como tú pudiera hablar.

SUNOHARA: ¿Lo ves? Con eso tengo mi futuro asegurado.

KUROU: Sí, seguramente termines con suerte en una perrera.

SUNOHARA: ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! Ríete mientras puedas, pero después terminaras con la mandíbula partida cuando veas el resultado de mi examen.

KUROU: Vale, vale. Veamos qué tal te irá con ese optimismo. Por cierto, ¿Y Okazaki?

SUNOHARA: Está en el club, ayudando en el ensayo. Bueno, el no rindió el examen por lo que prefirió ayudar en el club.

KUROU: Estoy sorprendido.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Todos, incluyendo Okazaki, están dando lo mejor de sí. Realmente las cosas han cambiado mucho este año. Desde que hemos conocido a Nagisa y las demás nuestras vidas han ido cambiando.

SUNOHARA: Así parece. ¿Piensas venir conmigo al club?

KUROU: No, no puedo hacer eso.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no?

KUROU: Ahora que las cosas están bien mi presencia ya no es necesaria.

SUNOHARA: Mmmm… No será porque estas… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Estás interesado en Nagisa-chan?

KUROU: No, ojala así lo fuera pero… yo… soy una persona destinada a no amar. Viendo junto a ellos dos juntos me da mucha envidia.

SUNOHARA: ¿El chico más popular diciendo eso? ¡Me parece ridículo!

KUROU: Sí, es lo mismo decir que te has aplicado para este examen. Pero es la cruel y dura verdad.

SUNOHARA: ¿Lo dices por Fuuko-chan?

KUROU: ¿Qué has dicho?

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿De dónde salió ese nombre? No recuerdo absolutamente nada… ¡Maldición!

KUROU: Déjalo así. Es natural que no lo recuerdes. (¿Por qué soy el único que no ha sido capaz de olvidarla?)

SUNOHARA: Realmente no lo entiendo. Jamás me había sentido así.

KUROU: Vayamos por un café, eso te relajara un poco.

_Después__ de tener su primer ensayo en el escenario del auditorio, las cosas resultaron bien a pesar de que Nagisa estuvo bastante nerviosa pero fue animada por todos sus __compañeros__ del club, en especial por Tomoya que siempre __está__ a su lado. Sin embargo, esa noche que __volvían__ juntos a casa __ocurrió__ una tragedia que __pondría__ a prueba los verdaderos sentimientos de Tomoya__…_

AKIO: Bienvenida, fruto de nuestro amor. Por cierto, tú no estás incluido mocoso.

TOMOYA: Ya lo sé.

SANAE: Nagisa, ¿Cómo te fue en el ensayo?

NAGISA: Bueno… esto… ¿Cómo estuvo, Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Sin error alguno como en las prácticas previas.

SANAE: Me alegra escuchar eso.

AKIO: Como era de esperarse de nuestra hija. Para mañana todas las agencias de ídolos estarán buscándote.

TOMOYA: ¡No exageres!

AKIO: Solo concuerda conmigo, maldito mocoso.

NAGISA: Okazaki nunca halaga a nadie.

AKIO: Sí, lo sé. Es por ello que puedes contar con él, ¿verdad?

SANAE: Nagisa, ¿puedes darme tu autógrafo?

TOMOYA: Vaya padres más raros…

AKIO: Pues lo mismo te pasará cuando tengas hijos.

TOMOYA: Te juro que no será así.

NAGISA: Yo creo que así será porque te pareces tanto a mi papá.

AKIO: ¿Qué? ¿Él a mí? Hija mía…

NAGISA: ¿Sí?

AKIO: Papá está realmente sorprendido.

TOMOYA: No digas eso enfrente de mí.

_Momentos __más__ tarde mientras todos duermen, Nagisa aprovecha para alistar su disfraz y otras cosas para el festival escolar__…_

NAGISA: Disfraz, toalla, espejo… ¡Ah! Es cierto, una linterna.

_Nagisa va a la cocina por la __única__ linterna que hay pero esta ya no tiene __baterías__. __P__or lo que ella a buscar por __batería__ nueva en el cobertizo que hay en el __jardín__ y accidentalmente se __cae__ unas cajas y tras levantarlas encuentra justo __allí__ un __álbum__ de __fotografías__ de sus padres cuando eran __jóvenes__._

_Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Tomoya despierta repentinamente para ir al __baño__ pero mientras caminaba por el corredor __encontró__ la luz de la sala encendida y en __él__ estaba Nagisa __allí__ sentada contemplando cada una de las fotos y recortes de __periódicos__ de sus padres cuando alcanzaban sus __sueño__s__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Nagisa?

NAGISA: Okazaki…

TOMOYA: Esas fotos…

NAGISA: Encontré álbumes viejos y diarios. Okazaki, yo… nunca supe de esto. No sabía que papá era un actor y mi mamá una profesora de escuela. Aún así… aún así… ambos abandonaron sus sueños por mí…

_Tomoya, frustrado por el repentino golpe, recoge __rápidamente__ las fotos y recortes para ordenarlos a un lado__…_

TOMOYA: ¡Nagisa, no pienses en nada! Tu cuerpo necesita descansar. Yo limpiare esto. Solo necesitas dormir un poco, ¿vale?

_Nagisa toda deprimida por la verdad que acaba de descubrir camina tristemente hacia su cuarto __lamentándose__ de su desgracia. En eso, llega Akio quien __había__ presenciado este lamentable hecho__…_

TOMOYA: Viejo…

AKIO: ¡Qué desastre! Este es el peor momento para que se enterara de la verdad. ¡Maldita sea!

_Al __día__ siguiente, Nagisa y Tomoya emprendieron su marcha, juntos hacia la escuela, pero las cosas __habían__ cambiado. Nagisa, que __siempre mantenía __una sonrisa alegre en cada __mañana__ ahora __está__ solo lleno de tristeza y __depresión__. __L__as cosas se __ponían__ cada vez __más__difíciles__ para ambos y a ese paso la obra __podría__ llegarse a perder de esa forma__…_

NAGISA: Sobre esas fotos…

TOMOYA: Sí.

NAGISA: Mi papá era un actor. Era muy famoso por las obras que hizo en sus días de secundaria, incluso gano muchas competencias. Nunca supe nada de esto. Aunque si me dijeron que mi mamá solía ser profesora pero no pensé que ella enseñaba en una escuela de primaria. Las dos personas en esas fotos lucían como si estuvieran disfrutando al máximo sus vidas. Era obvio, ya que estaban viviendo sus sueños hechos realidad.

TOMOYA: ¡Nagisa!

NAGISA: Se suponía que debía de durar para siempre… si tan solo yo no estuviese aquí.

TOMOYA: ¡Eso no es verdad! Ellos ahora mismo están disfrutando al máximo sus vidas al igual que antes.

NAGISA: ¡Pero abandonaron sus sueños! ¿Me equivoco?

_Tomoya se queda sin decir nada ante las duras palabras de Nagisa__…_

NAGISA: Incluso ahora mismo, estoy tratando de vivir mi sueño a costa de haber sacrificado los suyos. Soy una hija despreciable. Soy una hija malagradecida. Lo mismo va para ti, Okazaki. Pedí tanto el tiempo de todos por mi sueño, por mi culpa Kurou y Kotomi perdieron tiempo valioso para rendir sus exámenes.

TOMOYA: Estas equivocada, nosotros lo hacemos porque nos gusta. Si te rindas ahora, todo el esfuerzo que cada uno hizo habrá sido totalmente en vano.

Nos hemos esforzado tanto en venir hasta aquí, así que terminémoslo juntos.

_Llega el __día__ del festival, la escuela __está__ abarrotada de gente. Hay muchos puestos de comida, principalmente de yakisoba (fideo frito), okonomiyaki y otras. __Además__ de algunos puestos de juguetes y peluches alrededor. __T__odos estaban disfrutando de ese __día__, salvo una persona con el __corazón__ roto._

_En el cuarto del club, todos los miembros estaban reunidos para la obra__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Ajum! ¡Tengo sueño!

KYOU: Tú eres el único que no está nervioso para nada.

KOTOMI: ¿Qué le sucede a Nagisa-chan? No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que estamos aquí.

TOMOYA: Eso es porque Nagisa está nerviosa para la presentación, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Esto… sí…

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿realmente no hay algo raro en Nagisa-chan? Yo la veo más que nerviosa.

TOMOYA: Ahora no puedo explicarlo. Actúa como si no pasara nada, por favor.

SUNOHARA: En ese caso, es mi turno.

TOMOYA: Nagisa-chan, voy a enseñarte un hechizo.

SUNOHARA: Escribe este kanji tres veces en tu mano y luego trágatelo. Mira, persona, persona, persona.

KOTOMI: Pero estas escribiendo el kanji de "entrar" en lugar el de "persona".

SUNOHARA: ¡Es la intención lo que cuenta! ¡La intención!

KYOU: Youhei, no te preocupes si no puedes escribir kanji. No tienes por qué esforzarte.

SUNOHARA: ¡Claro que puedo escribir kanjis de ese nivel! ¡Para tu información yo di el Examen Nacional junto con Kurou!

KYOU: ¿Eh? Seguramente ni siquiera has escrito tu nombre, ¡jajaja!

SUNOHARA: ¡CALLATE!

TOMOYA: La presentación es todavía en la tarde, ¿por qué no aprovechamos para salir un rato?

SUNOHARA: Oh cierto, tengo que ver a mi hermana.

KYOU: Bien, entonces tomemos un receso hasta entonces. Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Kurou? No lo he visto desde que termino el examen nacional.

SUNOHARA: Él dijo que tenía cosas que hacer pero vendrá a ver la obra en la tarde.

KYOU: ¡Ay! ¡Ese chico! ¿Por qué siempre se aleja de los demás?

RYOU: Sakagami-kun…

_Durante el receso, Tomoya aprovecha en pasear con Nagisa alrededor de la escuela disfrutando cada uno de los puestos del festival pero ella __todavía__seguía__ con la __depresión__. Mientras Tomoya __había__ ido a comprar algo para Nagisa, ambos se pierden en medio de la multitud y __él__ decide buscarla por la escuela__…_

TOMOYA: Nagisa, ¿en donde se habrá metido?

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Okazaki!

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! ¡Vaya sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte tan pronto.

KUROU: ¿Y cómo van las cosas? ¿Todo bien?

TOMOYA: Mas o menos, ¿a ti qué tal te fue en el examen?

KUROU: No estoy seguro pero al menos sé que di mi mejor esfuerzo.

TOMOYA: Ya veo.

KUROU: Dime, ¿le ha pasado algo a Nagisa?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? No, nada. Solo está nerviosa y nos hemos separado en medio de la multitud. Ahora la estoy buscando.

KUROU: Me encontré con Youhei hace un rato y me contó lo sucedido. ¿Podrías decirme qué sucede realmente entre ustedes dos?

TOMOYA: Kurou, la verdad…

_Tomoya le cuenta la verdad oculta que sus padres le __habían__ estado manteniendo en secreto y que por ello Nagisa se culpa __a sí __misma por todo lo ocurrido__…_

KUROU: Eso si que suena muy mal Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Si ella no hubiera visto esas fotos, no estaría ocurriendo esto.

KUROU: Pero tarde o temprano ella sabría la verdad de todos modos. Sin embargo, esta es tu oportunidad Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: La única persona que es capaz de curar esa profunda herida, el único que puede aliviar su corazón herido ese eres tú.

TOMOYA: ¿Yo? Es inútil. Todo lo que he dicho no ha servido de…

KUROU: Okazaki, hace mucho tiempo hubo un chico que lo perdió todo, abandono sus sueños, sus metas, todo por haber provocado que la persona que una vez quería sufriera un terrible accidente. Como pago de ese pecado, ese chico vago por las calles y perdió la razón de vivir pero un día conoció a otro chico que le dijo estas palabras: "Nunca digas que no puedes hacer nada, siempre hay algo que puedes hacer por más pequeño e insignificante que parezca pero en el fondo significa mucho para la persona que más te importa, mientras lo hagas de corazón, todo es posible." Gracias a esas palabras, la vida de ese chico cambio para siempre y ahora tiene un nuevo rumbo.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: En estos momentos es en donde menos debes titubear. Si realmente te importa Nagisa, debes permanecer a su lado sea como sea. Esta es una prueba que deben superar juntos.

TOMOYA: ¿Una prueba? No entiendo.

KUROU: ¿Qué significa Nagisa para ti? ¿Una conocida? ¿Una amiga?

TOMOYA: ¡Te equivocas! Nagisa para mí… Nagisa… no lo sé…

KUROU: Busca en el fondo de tu corazón y hallaras la respuesta. Ahora ve a encontrarla.

TOMOYA: ¡Gracias, te debo una!

KUROU: No, ya lo has hecho… ustedes y esa persona…

_Tomoya encuentra a Nagisa que estaba en el cuarto de referencia viendo unos videos de su padre cuando actuaba en la secundaria y eso la deprime __aún__más__. Tomoya apaga el televisor e intenta animarla haciendo que se olvide de esos detalles y que haga lo que debe hacer._

_En el auditorio, el club de coro termina su __presentación__ y era el turno del club de teatro representada por Nagisa y ayudada por sus amigos Tomoya, Sunohara, Kotomi, Kyou y Ryou._

_La obra comienza y se abre el __telón__ y Nagisa estaba parada __allí__ en frente de todo el __público__ que la observaba. Sin embargo, ella mortificada por las fotos y el video de su padre como actor, la hacen entrar en un profundo llanto sin poder realizar su monologo._

SUNOHARA: Esto no es bueno, bajemos el telón, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué está sucediendo? A pesar de lo mucho que la hemos animado, ¿acaso no existe nada que podamos hacer?

_Enseguida, Tomoya recuerda las palabras que dijo Kurou en el festival..._

TOMOYA: Kurou… yo…

_De pronto, __súbitamente__ una figura aparece justo en la entrada del auditorio y es nada menos que Akio, el padre de Nagisa__…_

AKIO: ¡HAZ REALIDAD TU SUEÑO, NAGISAAAA!

KYOU: ¿Qué?

TOMOYA: ¡Es el viejo!

AKIO: ¡NAGISA! ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? ¿Acaso no sabes que el sueño de una hija es también el sueño de sus padres? ¡Así que hazlo realidad por nosotros! ¡Nosotros hemos estado esperando por el día en que puedas realizar tu sueño! ¡Nosotros nunca abandonamos nuestros sueños! ¡Nuestros sueños se transformaron en el tuyo ahora! ¡Así es como somos los padres! ¡Eso es lo que significa una familia! Así que… desde ese día… mientras nosotros hacíamos pan cada día… nosotros… ¡Nosotros hemos vivido! ¡Esperando por este día! ¡Si fallas aquí, estaremos deprimidos por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS!? Tienes una gran responsabilidad encima de ti, ¿entiendes? ¡Sanae! ¡Tú también estas aquí! ¡Dile algo!

SANAE: ¡Nagisa! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Ánimo!

TOMOYA: Es verdad… por fin… ahora comprendo… las palabras que me acabas de decir, Kurou…

KYOU: ¡TOMOYA! ¿A dónde vas?

_Tomoya sale corriendo en __dirección__ hacia el escenario en donde Nagisa __está__ en el centro y llega a uno de los lados del escenario__…_

TOMOYA: ¡LO MISMO VA PARA NOSOTROS, NAGISAAA! ¡Estás aquí por lo que Sunohara, Kurou y yo no pudimos lograr! ¡Ahora mismo, estas cargando incluso con la sensación de derrota por la cual cada uno de nosotros pasamos!

_Nagisa__, motivada por las palabras de cada uno de sus seres queridos nuevamente toma un respiro y una vez __más__ decide iniciar una vez __más__ la obra por la cual ella misma ha luchado al lado de su familia y amigos__…_

NAGISA: ¿Te gustaría…? ¿Te gustaría que te lleve? Al lugar en esta ciudad donde los deseos se vuelven realidad.

TOMOYA: (Llévanos allí, Nagisa)

NAGISA: Este es un mundo que ha terminado. Un mundo donde nadie más que yo existe… En el cuarto hay una pequeña mesa y una silla. Afuera de la ventana hay una gran planicie con nada en ella. La casa es vieja y no se sabe cuando fue construida, vivo aquí sola… bajo los rayos solares hay muchas luces pequeñas volando…

_Y __así__, Nagisa continua con su monologo y la obra resulta ser un __éxito__ recibiendo los aplausos del publico por una obra tan original y __dramática__. Al final salen los miembros del club, dando las gracias al __público__ por sus aplausos._

_Tras culminar el festival, al final de la tarde, Nagisa y Tomoya estaban sentados a solas en el patio trasero de la escuela mientras que la __mayoría__ se iba de regreso a sus casas__…_

NAGISA: ¿Sabes? ¡Ya pude recordar! ¡El final de la historia! La niña y el muñeco deciden dejar ese mundo porque el muñeco sabía que había un mundo más cálido y animado a lo lejos de aquí.

TOMOYA: ¿Y después qué pasa?

NAGISA: Emprenden un largo, largo viaje y al final…

TOMOYA: ¿Al final?

NAGISA: ¡Cantaron!

TOMOYA: ¡ARGH! ¿En serio?

NAGISA: ¡Por supuesto! Así que estuvo bien en cantar al final de la obra.

TOMOYA: Pero estoy muy seguro de que esa chica no habría cantado "La Gran familia Dango"

NAGISA: Eso fue porque a mí se me ocurrió.

TOMOYA: Sí, todos estaban aplaudiendo de emoción pero al final había una atmósfera rara en el auditorio cuando comenzaste a cantar.

NAGISA: Es que quería cantar como sea, así que…

TOMOYA: Bueno, de todos modos tu obra fue maravillosa.

NAGISA: ¿Lo dices en serio?

TOMOYA: Yo no suelo halagar a nadie, tú sabes.

NAGISA: Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy feliz.

KUROU: Así que aquí estaban, ¿eh?

NAGISA: Sakagami, es bueno verte.

KUROU: Estuve viendo tu obra, estuvo fantástica.

NAGISA: ¡Muchas gracias!

KUROU: Aunque sí que tu padre hizo todo un show allí, ¡Jejeje!

NAGISA: ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: Por cierto, en esa historia, la niña y ese muñeco vieron un árbol gigante, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: ¿Cómo lo sabes? No estaba en la obra.

KUROU: No eres la única que conoce esa clase de historias. Lo que te puedo decir es que esa historia jamás la encontraras en ningún libro porque lo mas seguro es que eso lo viste en un sueño.

NAGISA: ¿Un sueño?

KUROU: Existen muchos mundos que desconocemos, señorita Furukawa. Somos afortunados de que los tres seamos capaces de poder ver algunos misterios que posee esta vida. Desde la muerte de mi madre, he estado teniendo esa clase de sueños bastante raros y al principio bastante aterrador pero, en uno de esos sueños estaba yo enfrente corriendo hacia un árbol y debajo de ese, una persona me estaba esperando pero no podía reconocerla de lejos, estoy seguro que es alguien que ha estado esperando por mí por tanto tiempo. En pocas palabras creo que el significado de estas dos historias es el mismo.

NAGISA: ¿Y cuál es?

KUROU: Vive tu propia vida y nunca olvides a las personas que has conocido en tu viaje que aunque estés solo siempre habrá alguien esperando por ti. Al menos eso yo creo.

NAGISA: Sí, tiene mucho sentido.

TOMOYA: Kurou, muchas gracias.

KUROU: Lo mismo digo, bueno me retiro. Hay una persona con quien deben conversar.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas?

_En ese preciso momento llega Naoyuki, el padre de Tomoya quien viene a saludarlos__…_

NAOYUKI: Su amigo me invito a que fuera a ver la obra.

TOMOYA: ¡Kurou! ¿Cómo pudiste?

KUROU: Es tiempo de que comiences a acortar las distancias, no quiero que acabes como yo, tu mereces una vida mejor. ¡Adiós!

_Tomoya se enfada ante lo ocurrido e intenta detener a Kurou, pero este le ignora y se marcha__…_

TOMOYA: ¡KUROU, ESPERA!

NAOYUKI: Vi la obra de teatro, estuvo muy buena.

NAGISA: ¡Muchas gracias!

NAOYUKI: Me recordó mucho sobre mi pasado. Bueno, paso a retirarme.

NAGISA: Sí. Cuídese mucho.

TOMOYA: No tomes mucho. Y procura limpiar la casa de vez en cuando.

NAOYUKI: Sí.

_El padre de Tomoya se retira tranquilamente pudiendo ver a su hijo una vez __más…_

NAGISA: Okazaki…

TOMOYA: Por cierto, ¿quieres salir a algún lado mañana?

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: Mañana no hay clases, así que podemos estar libres. Vayamos a algún lado, solo nosotros dos. Además hay algo muy importante que debo hablar contigo.

NAGISA: ¿Algo importante?

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Así que aquí estaban! ¡Todos están esperando en el cuarto del club! No podemos celebrar sin el director y el personaje principal de la obra. ¡Oigan! ¿Y dónde está Kurou?

TOMOYA: Se fue hace un rato.

KYOU: ¡Argh! ¡Otra vez ese chico desaparece! ¡Maldita sea!

TOMOYA: Veo que estas muy interesada en él.

KYOU: ¡QUE NO! ¡QUÉ SE PUDRA!

TOMOYA: Yo digo que sí lo quieres.

KYOU: ¡Que no!

TOMOYA: ¡Que sí!

_Al __día__ siguiente, Nagisa y Tomoya salen a pasear juntos por la ciudad en una especie de cita y al final de la tarde ambos terminan entrando al club de teatro donde __comenzó__ todo__…_

NAGISA: ¿Está bien que entremos sin permiso?

TOMOYA: Claro, de todas formas somos alumnos de este instituto.

NAGISA: Tienes razón.

TOMOYA: Últimamente… al final, no termine odiando esta escuela. Las cosas por las que pase, los amigos que conocí, y… sobre todo a ti.

NAGISA: Ya veo, entonces me alegro.

TOMOYA: Ayer te dije que tenía que decirte algo muy importante, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Sí.

TOMOYA: Esto… ¿No sería interesante decir que estemos saliendo juntos cuando despertemos mañana?

NAGISA: ¿Huh?

TOMOYA: Por favor, sal conmigo Nagisa. ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero que siempre estés conmigo!

_Nagisa, no logra evitar contener las __lágrimas__ y llora de __emoción__ al escuchar las palabras de Tomoya y ella acepta su propuesta. __Así__ la historia de Nagisa y Tomoya da un nuevo comienzo desde __aquí__, en la ciudad donde los __deseos__ pueden volverse realidad si uno lo desea de __corazón__._

_En cuanto a Kurou, las nuevas __páginas__ de su historia apenas comienzan y sin darse cuenta, su vida __dará__ un giro inesperado tras haber ayudado a sus mejores amigos__…_

**¡****NO ES EL FIN!**

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**PROXIMAMENTE**

_Yo vivo en esta ciudad, la cual siempre he detestado. Está __l__leno de tantas memorias que quiero olvidar pero no puedo hacerlo. Recuerdos tristes, alegres e incluso aquellos que dejaron huella en lo más profundo de mi mente la cual me atormenta día tras día. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que todo sería nada más que un sueño, algo comenzó a cambiar en mi vida: un encuentro muy importante__, una persona especial,__ haría que todo sea diferente._

_Sin darme cuenta la vida me __daría__ una nueva oportunidad pero realmente, __¿podré__ ser merecedor de dicha oportunidad? _

_¡__Segunda temporada de Clannad: Wonderful Days, Ryou__'__s Story! __¡__Muy pronto!_


	21. Ryou Story 21: Un nuevo comienzo

**CLANNAD**

**~ RYOU's STORY ~**

**CAPITULO 21: Un nuevo comienzo**

**PROLOGO**

_Todo __comenzó__ en un __día__ de verano, cuando era __niño__, mi madre y yo fuimos juntos de paseo a la playa. __E__l cielo estaba hermoso, de un majestuoso color azul y el sol radiante. Mi madre, ese __día__ estaba con una hermosa sonrisa como si la __separación__ entre mi padre y ella fuera tan solo un __sueño__, eso era porque yo siempre he permanecido a su lado. __Para__ ella fui su motivo de __inspiración __así__ como ella lo es para __mí__._

_Nos divertimos bastante ese __día__, yo estuve corriendo alegre mientras que ella observaba el impresionante mar que con el sonido de sus olas le brindaba una paz interna._

_Sin embargo, nuestra felicidad no duro para siempre. Mientras __íbamos__ de camino de regreso, ignoramos el cruel destino que nos __separaría__ para siempre__…_

KUROU: Mamá. Mañana vendremos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

OTOME: Por supuesto.

KUROU: ¡Jejeje!

OTOME: ¡Kurou! No vayas tan deprisa.

KUROU: Mamá, date prisa. Nos perderemos la cuesta del sol.

OTOME: Vaya, este niño, ¡Jejeje!

_Mientras que felizmente iba corriendo hacia la colina donde se puede apreciar el fin del atardecer, mi madre __comenzó__ a darse cuenta de un peligro que yo ignoraba, una camioneta __venía__ a toda velocidad hacia la misma __dirección__ en donde __estábamos__ nosotros._

OTOME: ¡Kurou!

_Mi madre __corrió__ a toda prisa para intentar salvarme, pero fue demasiado tarde. __A__mbos fuimos atropellados por esa misteriosa camioneta que se dio a la fuga._

_Horas __más__ tarde, mi madre y yo fuimos internados de emergencia en un hospital cercano__…_

DOCTOR #1: ¡Es inútil! La mayor parte de sus huesos están rotos.

DOCTOR #2: No lograran sobrevivir a la operación. ¡Solo un milagro podría salvarlos!

_Los doctores no __podían__ hacer nada por nosotros, en especial por __mí__ que he sido el que __más __daño__ ha recibido de aquel fatal accidente. Sin embargo, un doctor que, con coraje y __convicción__ no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido__…_

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡No hay que rendirse! ¡Ese niño está luchando por sobrevivir! ¡No podemos quedarnos de pie a observar! ¡Yo tomare responsabilidad de esta operación! ¡Inicien los preparativos!

DOCTOR #1: ¡Sí doctor!

_Aquel doctor era un maestro de la __cirugía__, nadie __poseía__ una habilidad tan sorprendente como la de ese hombre. Para asombro de todos fue capaz de realizar un milagro y no solo __había__ conseguido salvarme a __mí__ sino __también__ pudo hacer todo lo posible por salvar __también__ la vida de mi madre. Sin embargo__…_

DOCTOR #1: ¡Doctor! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

DOCTOR #2: ¡Sus signos vitales son muy bajos! ¡Su presión está disminuyendo!

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡La operación fue completada! A no ser que… ¡Es verdad! ¡Prepárense para una transfusión de sangre!

DOCTOR #3: ¡Doctor! ¡Malas noticias! ¡No tenemos ningún donante de sangre para el tipo de sangre del niño!

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Cómo se supone que debo continuar si el niño ha perdido mucha sangre? A este paso…

_En ese preciso momento, mi madre quien __había__ conseguido sobrevivir a la __operación__, repentinamente abre sus ojos para asombro de todos, quien no se __suponía__ que __debía__ reponerse tan pronto__…_

OTOME: Doctor… por favor…

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: Señora, por favor guarde reposo. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvar la vida de su hijo.

OTOME: Use mi sangre… por favor… ambos somos… del mismo… tipo de…

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡Imposible! Usted no está en condiciones para…

OTOME: La vida de Kurou es lo más importante… se lo ruego… sálvelo…

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡Lo hare! Tiene usted mi palabra.

DOCTOR #1: Pero doctor…

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡Preparen todo para una trasfusión! La vida de ese niño está en juego.

_Aquel doctor uso todo lo que __tenía__ a su alcance y con un gran esfuerzo, la __operación__ resulto ser un __éxito__. A los pocos __días__ el doctor me quito las vendas de mi rostro y una vez __más__podía__ abrir los ojos._

DOCTORES: ¡Es un milagro!

KUROU: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi mamá? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!

_La enfermera me llevo en sillas de ruedas hacia la __habitación__ donde estaba internada mi madre quien __también__ estaba cubierta de vendajes por todo su cuerpo a __excepción__ de su rostro a quien tristemente pude ver por __última__ vez__…_

KUROU: ¡Mamá!

OTOME: Kurou… perdonemos… a… tu padre…

KUROU: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Y con un __último__ suspiro mi madre __cerró__ sus hermosos ojos para siempre, __dejándome__ completamente solo en este mundo tan __vacío__. A los pocos __días__ de su muerte me __sometí__ a la __rehabilitación__, luchando solo por intentar sobrevivir en este mundo en el cual ella ya no existe._

_Año__s __más__ tarde, tras graduarme de la secundaria. __Volví__ al mismo lugar donde __empezó__ nuestra tragedia y fue __allí__ donde lo __encontré__, el colgante de tanzanita que mi madre llevaba en el cuello. __Sosteniéndolo__ con fuerza, grite con todas mis fuerzas mi profundo dolor__…_

KUROU: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**CLANNAD RYOU's STORY: CAPITULO 21**

_Cuando __abrí__ mis ojos, __desperté__ bruscamente de mi cama debido al __sueño__ que acabo de tener__…_

KUROU: Otra vez, ese sueño… madre…

_Esa __mañana__, como siempre me __desperté__, __comí__ algo de desayuno y me fui en camino al instituto como todas las __mañanas__. Durante largo tiempo he vivido__ en esta ciudad, la cual he detestado. Está__lleno de tantas memorias que quiero olvidar pero no puedo hacerlo. Recuerdos tristes, alegres e incluso aquellos que dejaron huella en lo más profundo de mi mente la cual me atormenta día tras día.__Así__ es como empieza mi vida solitaria, o al menos eso yo __creía__._

_Mientras caminaba, a lo lejos pude distinguir dos figuras bastante familiares y cuando me acerque pude reconocerlas__…_

TOMOYA: Es un buen clima, ¿no te parece?

NAGISA: Sí.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué te parece si faltamos hoy a clases y vamos juntos a la playa?

_Ese comentario comienza a hacerla enfadar__…_

NAGISA: Okazaki, sigues diciendo cosas como esas todos los días.

TOMOYA: Es que, yo no tengo pensado ir a la universidad. No tiene sentido que yo estudie para los exámenes.

NAGISA: Aún así, tienes que seguir las reglas. Afectará mucho la recomendación que el instituto te dé.

TOMOYA: De verdad estas preocupada por mí, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: ¡Por supuesto! Es porque tú eres… esto… la persona más importante para mí.

TOMOYA: ¡Auch! Esto…

NAGISA: ¡Sí! ¿Qué sucede?

TOMOYA: ¿Podemos tomarnos de las manos?

NAGISA: Pero… esto… alguien podría vernos.

TOMOYA: Descuida, no hay nadie por aquí. Estamos saliendo juntos así que, al menos deberíamos de tomarnos de las manos.

NAGISA: Supongo que sí. Intentémoslo. Pero me preocupa que alguien…

KUROU: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Vaya sorpresa!

TOMOYA &amp; NAGISA: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! ¿Tanto los asusté? Los vi desde allá atrás y quise sorprenderlos un poco.

NAGISA: ¡Wah! ¡Sakagami-kun!

KUROU: Vaya, esta mañana las cosas sí que están muy calientes por aquí.

TOMOYA: Eso es porque se acerca el verano.

KUROU: Yo lo decía por lo amorosos que se ven ustedes dos.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué?

KUROU: ¡Oh! Parece que los he interrumpido. ¡Lo siento! Bueno, será mejor que me vaya adelantando. Ustedes aprovechen el momento. ¡Ah! La vida de los jóvenes…

TOMOYA: ¡OCUPATE DE TUS ASUNTOS, MALDITA SEA!

NAGISA: No creo que debas enojarte con él de ese modo.

TOMOYA: ¡Argh! Desde que sabe lo nuestro no deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas. Me pregunto si algún día será capaz de conseguir novia para que nos deje en paz.

NAGISA: ¿Huh?

_Al llegar al instituto, Kurou nota que varios estudiantes __están__ reunidos en el pasillo principal del primer piso__…_

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Por qué habrá tanta gente reunida aquí?

SUNOHARA: ¡Buenos días, Kurou! ¡Jajaja!

KUROU: ¿Tú? Vaya, es muy raro verte a esta hora por aquí.

SUNOHARA: Pues claro, como no voy a perderme de esto. ¿No lo sabes? Hoy anuncian los resultados del Examen Nacional.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Es verdad. Me había olvidado. ¿Y por qué estas tan contento?

SUNOHARA: Porque hoy será el día en que rendirán fruto mis esfuerzos e iniciaré el camino de la madurez.

KUROU: ¿Qué, vas a ser granjero?

SUNOHARA: ¡Muy gracioso! Una vez que mi nombre este grabado entre los mejores será el momento más inolvidable.

KUROU: Mmmm…

_Kurou, se coloca en medio de la multitud para ver la lista de __clasificación__ de los alumnos que rindieron el examen empezando por la del medio pero no logra ver el nombre de Sunohara por ninguna parte__…_

KUROU: Me temo que tu nombre no aparece.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!

_Sunohara se pone a ver la lista __rápidamente__ buscando su nombre entre los 10 primeros pero sin resultado, luego busca entre los 50, tampoco; __después__ busca entre los 100 mejores pero tampoco sin suerte__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Esto debe ser una clase de error! ¿Cómo es posible que mi nombre no aparezca en esta lista? ¡Malditos! ¿Cómo se atreven a ignorarme?

KUROU: Bueno, no te culpo si no has sido capaz de poner tu nombre en la hoja del examen. Supongo que debió ser demasiado para ti.

SUNOHARA: ¡YO SI PUSE MI NOMBRE CORRECTAMENTE!

KUROU: Ya, ¿y entonces por qué no estas en la lista? ¿O será que te olvidaste por completo de marcar las respuestas?

SUNOHARA: ¡NO SOY NINGÚN RETRASADO MENTAL!

KUROU: Yo no dije nada de eso.

SUNOHARA: ¡Pero lo estas suponiendo!

KUROU: ¡Ah! Por fin la encontré. Sunohara, ven aquí.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¿Encontraste mi nombre?

_Kurou le muestra a su amigo que su nombre __está__ ubicado exactamente en el __último__ lugar de la lista__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡NOOOOOOO!

KUROU: ¡Felicidades! Estas entre los… este… bueno, 1647 mejores alumnos de tercer año a nivel nacional.

SUNOHARA: ¡ESO NO TIENE NINGUNA GRACIA!

KUROU: Vamos, vamos. Aún no se ha terminado el año, quizá lo hagas mejor para la próxima.

SUNOHARA: ¡Sabes bien que este fue nuestro último examen nacional!

KUROU: Bueno, todavía te queda el resto del año, ¿no?

SUNOHARA: Mis sueños… ¡Destrozados! ¡No es justo!

KUROU: Oye, Roma no se hizo en un solo día, ¿vale? Si dejaras de sacar tantas notas bajas en tus exámenes la cosa sería distinta.

SUNOHARA: ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?

KUROU: Siempre dejas tirado tus exámenes debajo de tu colchón.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita sea! Siempre logras arruinar mi privacidad.

KUROU: Entonces procura esconderlas en un lugar más seguro.

SUNOHARA: ¡MEJOR ES QUE NO TOQUES MIS COSAS!

KUROU: Vale, vale.

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿no vas a ver tu resultado?

KUROU: Creo que no. Seguramente habré quedado entre los 10 mejores como el año pasado. Al menos he hecho lo que tenía que hacer y estoy satisfecho.

KOTOMI: ¡KUROU! ¡KUROU!

_De pronto, Kurou y Sunohara oyen una voz familiar que se aproxima a lo lejos y se trata de Kotomi quien apresuradamente busca a Kurou__…_

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Kotomi! ¿Qué sucede?

KOTOMI: ¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que ir a ver esto!

KUROU: ¡Kotomi, espera! ¡No me lleves tan rápido! ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?

_Kotomi se lleva a Kurou de las manos y lo lleva __rápidamente__ hacia el fondo donde esta ubicada la lista de los diez mejores alumnos que rindieron el examen y para mayor sorpresa__…_

KUROU: ¡No puede ser! Estoy… ¡No puedo creerlo!

KOTOMI: ¡Así es! ¡Muchas felicidades Kurou!

KUROU: El primer lugar… ¡Increíble!

_Cuando vi la lista, no __había__ error. __M__i nombre __está__ en el primer lugar seguido de Kotomi Ichinose, mi amiga de la infancia y miembro del club de teatro en el cual __está__ a cargo de Nagisa y Tomoya._

CHICA #1: ¡Miren ahí está!

CHICA #2: ¡Muchas felicidades Sakagami-senpai!

CHICA #3: ¿Qué se siente ser el mejor alumno de todo el país?

KUROU: Yo… no… no es para tanto. La verdad es que es una verdadera sorpresa para mí.

CHICA #2: ¿De verdad te aplicarás para la universidad de Tokio?

KUROU: La verdad es que no estoy seguro. Si me disculpan, debo retirarme.

_Cuando iba en camino a mi __salón__, pude encontrar a Kotomi y aproveche para hablar un rato con ella__…_

KUROU: ¡Kotomi, espera!

KOTOMI: ¿Sí?

KUROU: ¡Muchas gracias! No habría podido lograrlo sin tu ayuda.

KOTOMI: Me alegra haber podido ayudarte.

KUROU: Kotomi, alcancemos nuestros sueños de ahora en adelante.

KOTOMI: ¡Sí!

_Después__ de despedirme de ella, fui al __salón__ de clases con algo de retraso. __Y__a todos estaban dentro aunque el profesor __aún__ no llegaba puesto que estaba ocupado hablando con los otros profesores respecto a las actividades que restan del __año__ escolar._

_En la hora del receso, una chica de mediana estatura, hermosos ojos y cabello corto con una hermosa cinta blanca en su lado derecho de su cabeza y con una mirada inocente, estaba repartiendo unos folletos a cada uno de los estudiantes. Ella es la delegada de nuestra clase, Ryou Fujibayashi. Bueno, para ser __más__ preciso fue elegida para ser la delegada de nuestra clase. __Además__ ella es la hermana melliza menor de Kyou Fujibayashi, una __compañera__ de clases que estudio conmigo durante el segundo __año__ de instituto que lleve __aquí__, tras luego de superar mi fuerte __depresión__ debido al accidente que tuvo una querida amiga por mi culpa._

_Ese __día__, sus ojos estaban fijados en __mí__ cuando se __dirigía__ hacia mi asiento__…_

RYOU: E… esto…

KUROU: ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

RYOU: Bueno… esto… aquí…

_Ella me mostró un papel que supuestamente es uno de los folletos que __está__ repartiendo__…_

KUROU: ¡Espera! Esto no será… ¿Una carta de amor?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No!

KUROU: Nunca pensé que fueras tan directa conmigo. Esto… darme algo como esto, me sorprende que tengas tanto coraje para hacerlo en medio del salón.

RYOU: Esto… eso no es una carta de amor.

KUROU: Solo bromeaba. No debes tomarte las cosas en serio.

_Ryou __comenzó__ a ponerse roja su cara y de __algún__ modo __empezó__ a agradarme mucho__…_

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuu! Son… los folletos del salón de tutoría de esta mañana.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Era eso. Que aburrido.

_Cogí__ el papel que ella me entrego y sin importancia lo guarde en mi escritorio sin siquiera darle una ojeada. Eso __comenzó__ poner a Ryou una actitud __más__ seria__…_

KUROU: ¿Deseas algo más?

RYOU: Bueno… esto… pienso que no deberías estar salteando las clases y ser siempre puntual.

KUROU: Disculpa, pero creo que no estoy de humor para hablar sobre ese tema.

RYOU: Pero… bueno… realmente pienso que sería mejor que atendieras con más seriedad a las clases y así…

KUROU: ¿Solo porque todos me tratan como si fuera el mejor alumno de la escuela? Yo no hago esto por popularidad. No me interesa lo que piensen los demás respecto a mí. Además, si te has convertido en la delegada de nuestra clase, ¿piensas que hablar sobre la asistencia de tus compañeros es tu único deber?

RYOU: No, no es lo que intento decir… esto…

KUROU: ¿No crees que haya otras cosas en las que deberías preocuparte? Tus estudios, el bienestar de tus compañeros, las actividades del instituto…

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuu!

_Sin darme cuenta, me deje llevar por mis emociones y estaba comenzando a herir sus sentimientos. Me __sentí__ culpable y me comenzaba a doler el pecho._

KUROU: Lo siento. Creo que eso fue muy rudo de mi parte.

RYOU: No, es mi culpa por haberte molestado mucho. Perdóname.

TOMOYA: Oye Kurou, no debes hacer llorar a Fujibayashi, ¿entiendes? Sino su hermana podría… ya sabes…

KUROU: Lo sé.

RYOU: Estoy bien. No estoy llorando.

_Bueno, eso __sería__ normal si no fuera por el hecho de que esta __comenzándole__ a salir lagrimas de sus ojos. __S__in embargo, al menos no parece estar llorando por lo que debo tener __más__ cuidado._

KUROU: Bien. Solo por ti, hare lo que me pides.

RYOU: ¿En serio? Muchas gracias… esto… lo siento por…

KUROU: No te preocupes.

RYOU: Si puedes, procura no llegar tarde.

_Y sin decir __más__, de pronto, Ryou comienza a sacar de su bolsillo unas cartas de naipes y comienza a barajarlas. Sin embargo, al verme sorprendido se puso muy nerviosa y __empezó__ a caerse sus cartas al piso. __Y__o le ayude a recogerlas pero eso la puso __más__ nerviosa y __después__ ella junta las cartas en su mano, formando como una especie de abanico de cartas._

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Y ahora qué?

RYOU: Por favor, coge tres cartas.

KUROU: No me digas, es una de tus predicciones, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí, pero si no quieres…

KUROU: Vale, tres cartas cualquiera, ¿no?

_Escogí tres cartas al azar de su mano__…_

RYOU: Muéstramelas por favor.

_Le __mostré__ las tres cartas que yo mismo __escogí__ y ella inspecciona las cartas que le he mostrado._

RYOU: ¡Ah!

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

RYOU: Mañana llegaras tarde otra vez.

KUROU: ¡Argh! ¿Pero qué clase de predicción es esa? Espera un minuto, tú me dijiste claramente que sea puntual y ahora me dices que me sucederá lo contrario, ¿qué rayos significa esto?

RYOU: ¡Ah! Esto… bueno… tú encontraras a una anciana en problemas en el cruce peatonal que hay en el camino hacia aquí y tú llegaras tarde si la ayudas… pero recibirás mucha gratitud y una recompensa por tu buena acción.

KUROU: ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Qué significa toda esta detallada adivinanza? En primer lugar, ¿no se supone que para esta clase de predicciones no es mejor usar cartas del tarot en lugar de naipes? Exactamente, ¿en qué se basa usted señorita para hacer tales predicciones?

RYOU: Es… es intuición femenina.

KUROU: (¿Sexto sentido al máximo? Y además se le ve muy confiada) Mmmm… ¿no será de casualidad que usted no desea verme en la escuela?

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! Es solo… es así como la predicción comienza a revelarse…

KUROU: Bien, si entonces es así, definitivamente no llegare tarde a clases.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Solo tengo que ignorar a esa anciana en el cruce peatonal y listo.

RYOU: Pero yo no creo que sea buena idea. Yo pienso que es lo mejor ayudar a la gente que este en problemas.

KUROU: No, es mejor dejarla sola.

RYOU: Pero…

_De pronto, la campana suena indicando el fin del periodo de descanso__…_

KUROU: Mira, la campana ya ha sonado así que vuelve a tu asiento.

RYOU: Esta bien.

_Ryou regresa a su asiento con una mirada algo triste pero antes__…_

RYOU: Esto…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: No debes preocuparte por la predicción que hice hace un rato.

_Y sin __más__ que decir ella retorna tranquilamente a su asiento. __Después__ de lo sucedido me __encontré__ intrigado por todo ese asunto de las predicciones. Llegando el tercer periodo, Sunohara finalmente regresa luego de desahogarse por el resultado lamentable de su examen__…_

SUNOHARA: Voy a dormir. Así que no me molestes.

KUROU: Vaya vida maravillosa de estudiante que tienes.

_La clase comienza y era la hora de Ingles, el curso __más__ sencillo para __mí__ en el instituto. __E__staba a punto de leer un libro cuando justo en ese momento, me di cuenta de que Sunohara estaba dormido en clase como siempre. __Así__ que __decidí__ darle una __pequeña __lección…_

KUROU: Oye Sunohara, ¡pst! ¡Despierta!

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Kurou! ¿Qué quieres?

KUROU: Es tu turno.

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pagina?

KUROU: Canta "Thunder Ridge".

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaah! ¡Ok!

_De pronto, en medio de la clase mientras el profesor __escribía__ en la pizarra, Sunohara se levanta de su pupitre y__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Your rolling thunder! ¡Kaaaaah!

_Eso fue lo que __él __respondió__ en voz alta. __E__l profesor voltea __manteniendo__ su tiza en la pizarra__…_

PROFESOR: ¿Dijiste algo Sunohara?

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¡Your rolling thunder! ¡Kaaaaah!

PROFESOR: Olvídalo.

TODOS: ¡Jajajaja!

_Todos los presentes en el __salón__ nos __reímos__ a carcajadas de Sunohara quien hizo nuevamente el __ridículo__ en clase__…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¡MALDITO SEAS SAKAGAMI!

_Rato __después…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita sea! Eso fue una verdadera vergüenza.

KUROU: Bueno, entonces para la próxima hazlo con "Pastel de Unagi".

SUNOHARA: ¿Y eso a qué rayos viene?

KUROU: Suena delicioso, ¿no?

SUNOHARA: Será delicioso pero… ¡Bah! Dejémoslo así. ¿Qué planes tienes para esta tarde? Vayamos a pasear por ahí si tienes dinero.

KUROU: Por desgracia no llevo mucho dinero conmigo hoy.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, ¿la cafetería entonces?

_Después__ de ello, caminamos juntos por el corredor. Ya era la hora de almuerzo y como ninguno de los dos tiene mucho dinero pues fuimos a la __cafetería__. El lugar __está__ abarrotado de gente, ya que todos comen por lo general su almuerzo __aquí__._

SUNOHARA: Huh, está repleto como siempre. Bueno para eso emplearemos mi táctica de movimiento de primer año. Muy bien, aquí tenemos nuestro sitio.

_Un grupo de estudiantes estaba conversando tranquilamente hasta que Sunohara hace su camino hasta __allí__. __L__a verdad es que no quiero involucrarme en otra de sus estupideces, __así__ que tome mi __cupón__ de almuerzo y lo canjee por una sopa de Udon._

_Y llevando eso, me __senté__ tranquilamente en un asiento __vacío__ ubicado al __rincón__ del comedor__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Oye Kurou! El sitio que hay aquí esta a punto de estar libre.

_Sunohara coge su almuerzo e intenta ir hacia donde estoy yo__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Ey! Este es mi sitio, así que muévete por favor.

_Eso le dice al chico que __está__ a mi costado para que se arrime__…_

ESTUDIANTE: ¿Huh?

_Sin embargo, para su desgracia ese chico era nada menos que un miembro del club de rugby de nuestro instituto__…_

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me mueva cuando todavía sigo comiendo?

SUNOHARA: No… espera… pensé que eras uno de primer…

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: Y si fuera de primer año, aún así insistes en que me mueva cuando estoy comiendo, ¿verdad?

SUNOHARA: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

MIEMBRO DE PRIMER AÑO: ¡Oigan! ¡Ese es el chico que me hizo levantarme mientras estaba en medio de mi almuerzo el otro día!

SUNOHARA: ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenías que abrir tu bocota!

MIEMBRO DE TERCER AÑO: Bien, bien. Ahora entiendo. ¿Te parece si hablamos tu y yo en privado?

SUNOHARA: ¡Eeeek! ¡Es un malentendido!

_El jugador de rugby le agarra de __atrás__ por el cuello de su camisa y se lo lleva arrastrando hacia afuera de la __cafetería…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Momentos __después__, me di una vuelta por el pasillo y tras observar el paisaje desde la azotea regrese al __salón__ de clases donde Sunohara vuelve poco __después__ lagrimeando__…_

SUNOHARA: He vuelto… ¡Ay!

KUROU: ¿Estas llorando?

SUNOHARA: ¡No estoy llorando! ¡Ay!

KUROU: Así parece.

_Más__ tarde, al terminar las clases. __M__e puse a empacar mis cosas para irme cuando Sunohara nuevamente me llama__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien dormí! Kurou, ¿vamos a algún sitio?

KUROU: Tú sí que eres realmente optimista a pesar de la mala suerte que tienes.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, es que al menos nos queda hacer algo divertido después de clases. ¿A dónde piensas ir amigo?

KUROU: Ya te dije que no he traído mucho dinero.

SUNOHARA: Ya veo, yo también ando misio.

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Okazaki? No lo veo por ninguna parte.

SUNOHARA: Tuvo que irse temprano, ya sabes, para acompañar a Nagisa-chan de regreso. ¡Fuah! ¡Qué lástima! Desde que está saliendo con ella ya no tiene tiempo para nosotros.

KUROU: Es lógico. Estos momentos son los más importantes para él. Bueno, hay que aceptar que ahora está a un paso delante de nosotros.

SUNOHARA: Sí, pero… tú no estas lejos de serlo. Cualquier día una chica cautivara tu corazón y al final terminare yo solo.

KUROU: Dudo que eso suceda, de todas maneras dudo mucho que yo pueda ser cautivado por una chica después de muchas cosas que han sucedido.

_Después__ de ello, me fui de regreso a casa para dejar mis cosas, luego cambiarme de ropa e inmediatamente ir al dormitorio de Sunohara. Tan pronto como llegue al corredor del dormitorio de hombres fui pasado por una estampida de grandes __músculos__ corriendo alrededor. __Rápidamente__ pude esquivarlos antes de que ellos pudieran chocar conmigo. __Todos__ ellos eran miembros del club de rugby de nuestra escuela. __T__odos ellos estaban asustados y corrieron hacia sus cuartos y __rápidamente__ cerraron las puertas, debido a que ellos eran perseguidos por una misteriosa figura que __rápidamente__ se acerco hacia donde estaba yo parado._

CHICA FURIOSA: ¡OIGAAAAAAAN! ¡Ay! Esos chicos problemáticos…

_La chica furiosa que estaba delante __de mí__ es Misae Sagara, la encargada de este dormitorio. A pesar de que yo no vivo __aquí__, si uno visita __aquí__ muy seguido es posible que se convierta en un conocido para ella __aún__ si no le agrade a uno._

MISAE: Espiando en el dormitorio de las chicas… ¿Realmente son estudiantes de instituto?

KUROU: Es que usted no es severa con ellos señorita Misae. Pienso que debería usar un método más práctico para esta ocasión.

MISAE: Bien, ¿y qué debería yo hacer?

KUROU: ¿Por qué no intenta sujetar su brazo por la espalda y luego aplicar una llave torciéndoles el brazo? De esa manera usted los obliga a no hacer cosas indecentes como esa.

MISAE: Pero eso suena bastante rudo, ¿no crees?

KUROU: Bueno, es solo una sugerencia.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! ¿Qué hacen charlando juntos fuera de mi cuarto?

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Hola pervertido! ¿Otra vez de las tuyas?

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

MISAE: ¡CASTIGO DIVINOOOOOO!

_Misae, tras escuchar mis palabras, piensa que Sunohara es uno de los que __espían__ en el dormitorio de las chicas e inmediatamente aplica todo lo que le __sugerí__ hace un momento__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

MISAE: ¿Juras que no vuelves a espiar en el dormitorio de las chicas?

SUNOHARA: ¡No lo hare! ¡No lo hare! ¡Déjame ir!

MISAE: ¡Increíble! ¡Esto resulta! ¡Gracias Sakagami!

KUROU: De nada.

_Momentos __después__, entre a la __habitación__ junto con mi amigo Sunohara quien estaba adolorido por la llave o movimiento que le __enseñé__ hace unos momentos._

SUNOHARA: ¡Auch!

KUROU: ¿Estás bien?

SUNOHARA: No entiendo por que ella me atacó así de repente.

KUROU: Bueno, si no dejaras de hacer actos indecentes ella no estaría de ese humor.

SUNOHARA: Pero si no recuerdo haber hecho nada.

KUROU: No puedes engañarnos de ese modo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita sea! No sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que estas involucrado en esto. Además, ni se te ocurra tocar mis cosas sin permiso, ¿oíste?

KUROU: Ya, ya. Olvídate de eso. Mejor me voy a leer mi libro de medicina.

SUNOHARA: ¿Estoy de sobra aquí?

KUROU: Eso es porque tú quieres que yo lea a tu lado.

SUNOHARA: Estas tratando de poner una excusa para que yo diga que quiero que leas a mi lado, ¿no?

_No le preste __atención__ y me puse a hojear las __páginas__ de mi libro._

SUNOHARA: ¿Ahora estas ignorándome?

KUROU: ¿Eh? Deja de hacer ruido, no dejas leer.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ya deja de distraerte con ese libro, maldita sea!

KUROU: Mira, para que te entretengas te he traído un regalo.

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es? ¿Un manga? ¿Una revista porno?

KUROU: No, mejor aún. Un crucigrama para principiantes.

SUNOHARA: ¡Argh! Realmente sabes cómo irritarme, ¿no?

KUROU: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es entretenido y te ayuda a mejorar en algo tu desmesurada mente.

SUNOHARA: La respuesta del crucigrama la tienes en el otro folleto que tienes, ¿no?

KUROU: Precisamente, yo me encargaré de revisar todas tus respuestas y si están correctas te daré mis más sinceras felicitaciones, así que buena suerte.

SUNOHARA: ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?

KUROU: Tu amo y señor.

SUNOHARA: ¿¡Otra vez con esa mierda!?

KUROU: Que ruidoso eres, no dejas leer en paz.

SUNOHARA: ¡AAAAARGH! ¿Por qué demonios tengo que obedecerte?

_De pronto una voz del cuarto de al lado comienza a gritar__…_

VOZ DE CHICO: ¡CALLATE IMBECIL!

SUNOHARA: ¡EEEEK!

KUROU: ¿Lo ves? Si no guardas silencio te van a masacrar otra vez.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Maldita sea! Entonces, no tengo otra más que hacer este tonto crucigrama. Dime si mis respuestas están bien, ¿vale?

KUROU: Claro, ahora empieza.

SUNOHARA: Mmm… veamos… ¿Qué día es después de tres días del año nuevo en Japón? ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué estúpida pregunta! Pues tres días feriados consecutivos.

KUROU: (No tienes remedio…)

_Algunas horas __más__ tarde__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Me rindo! ¡Esto es raro!

KUROU: ¿Raro? ¿Y por qué?

SUNOHARA: Ninguna de las respuestas encajan bien, definitivamente hay algo raro aquí.

KUROU: Déjame ver.

_Me puse enseguida a ver las respuestas de su crucigrama y lo que en verdad __está__ raro es este chico porque todas sus respuestas __están__ mal._

SUNOHARA: ¡Me rindo! Aparte que esto es aburrido. Ya me dio sueño, creo que voy a dormir.

KUROU: Vaya, es curioso que se te ocurra dormir a esta hora. Bueno, la verdad yo también me retiro. Mis ojos están cansados.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, nos vemos.

KUROU: Ah, por cierto, escuche que en una noche como esta alguien murió en este cuarto…

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: Nada, nada. Buenas noches.

SUNOHARA: ¡Termina al menos lo que estabas diciendo!

_Después__ de ello, __cerré__ la puerta y __salí__ al pasillo mientras que escuchaba los ruidos de cierta persona asustado dentro de su cuarto. No hice caso y me fui a mi casa para dormir._

_Al __día__ siguiente, era una __mañana__ tranquila donde se __podía__ apreciar la luz del sol con una brisa __refrescante__, __había__todavía__ tiempo de sobra para llegar al instituto y claro, se __podía__ observar a algunos estudiantes que __también__ comenzaban a venir desde temprano. __L__a verdad es que __después__ de todo no resulta malo venir temprano de esa forma, aunque lo que __más__ me incomoda es el hecho de que cada chica de mi __instituto__ que pasa me saluda de forma alegre siendo a partir de ahora el centro de __atención__ de toda la escuela._

_Bueno, no es que crea en la adivinanza de Ryou Fujibayashi pero le __prometí__ que __haría__ lo posible por venir a tiempo a clases. __Según__ la __predicción__ de Fujibayashi, __había__ una __razón__ por la que __llegaría__ tarde hoy y mientras trataba de recordar, justo una anciana estaba parada en medio del cruce peatonal que conecta con la calle hacia donde me dirijo. Estaba mirando en el suelo de izquierda a derecha como si estuviera tratando de verificar algo. Sin importar como uno lo __veía__, era obvio que no se __podía__ mover desde su __posición__. En ese lugar __también__había__ otros __estudiantes__ pasando sobre ella pretendiendo ignorarla. Eso era porque en ese cruce no pasan generalmente carros sino en la avenida siguiente. Sin embargo, las palabras de Fujibayashi no dejaban de rondar por mi mente. __Así__ que __decidí__ acercarme a ella puesto a que me miraba con sus __extraños__ ojos__…_

KUROU: Disculpe seño…

ANCIANA: ¡Kaaaah!

_De pronto, mostro una actitud hostil hacia __mí…_

KUROU: ¿Piensa cruzar la ca…?

ANCIANA: ¡Kaaaaah!

_La anciana pone su pie hacia __atrás__ y __retrocedió__ como si estuviera sorprendida__…_

KUROU: Como dije… ¿Por qué esta usted parada…?

ANCIANA: ¡Kaaaah!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

ANCIANA: ¡Kaaaaaaaah!

KUROU: Diga algo, de una vez. ¡Santo cielo!

ANCIANA: ¡Hiiii! ¡Qué terrible chico eres! Gritando a tus mayores, siendo tan joven.

_Realmente esto se estaba poniendo feo__…_

CHICA #1: Hey, miren a ese chico con la anciana.

CHICA #2: ¡Es Sakagami-senpai! ¿Pero por qué está tratando mal a esa anciana?

CHICO: Escuche que Sakagami es rudo a veces pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de meterse con una anciana.

CHICA #1: ¡Qué alguien lo detenga, puede cometer una locura!

_Irónicamente__ cuando __creía__ que estaba haciendo una buena __acción__, me __convertí__ repentinamente en una especie de villano._

_Después__, cuando me fije que otros curiosos se acercaban a la escena, la anciana finalmente decide moverse. Caminando por __detrás__, retira su pie para recoger algo que ella __tenía__ pisado y era nada menos que un billete de mil yenes que estaba dejado en el suelo y antes que pudiera darme cuenta, la anciana velozmente lo coge y se da a la fuga, como si fuera joven._

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Todo este vergonzoso espectáculo solo porque estaba esperando que la gente se fuera para coger ese billete? ¡Maldita sea!

CHICA #1: ¡Qué bueno! Esa anciana fue capaz de escapar por sí sola.

KUROU: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que están diciendo?

CHICA #2: ¡Snif! No puedo creer que Sakagami-kun fuera capaz de hacer…

KUROU: ¡Ay! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Esto es lo que merezco por intentar ayudar a alguien?

_Momentos __más__ tarde, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, __conseguí__ llegar a tiempo a las clases y __después__ de ello, las primeras clases terminan sonando el timbre del descanso. Sin embargo, en lugar de estar contento estaba de muy mal genio esta __mañana__ y de pronto una dulce y __tímida__ voz me llama__…_

VOZ DE CHICA: Ah… Esto…

KUROU: ¿Mmmm?

_Voltee y me fije que era nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi, la chica que me dio la supuesta __predicción__ de esta __mañana__ el __día__ de ayer._

RYOU: Ah… esto… bueno… me alegra saber que no has llegado tarde hoy.

KUROU: Sí, por culpa de su falsa predicción.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

KUROU: Olvídelo. No estoy de humor para hablar de ello.

RYOU: Gracias al cielo.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Te alegra saber que tu predicción estuvo equivocada?

RYOU: No es verdad.

KUROU: Pero tu predicción estuvo totalmente errónea, ¿o no?

RYOU: Las predicciones que no son acertadas… de alguna manera, es algo bueno… eso creo…

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿En verdad crees eso?

RYOU: Es que pienso que venir temprano a la escuela es algo muy bueno.

KUROU: Bueno, de una cosa estoy seguro. Para la próxima vendré tarde a la escuela y así me evito todo eso.

RYOU: ¿Queeee? Pero si dijiste que…

KUROU: Lo siento, pero prefiero no dejarme llevar por… ¿huh? ¿Qué haces?

_Ryou nuevamente saca sus cartas y se pone a barajar. Sin embargo, de pronto se le caen todas sus cartas al suelo. __A__ pesar de mi mal genio, __decidí__ ayudarla a recogerlas pero en ese momento se quedo seria, pensando en lo acontecido y observa las cartas que __están__ boca arriba en el suelo__…_

RYOU: ¡Wah! Mmmm… Al parecer algo muy bueno te sucederá mañana.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

RYOU: Después de eso… un encuentro romántico…

KUROU: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Solo dices eso tan solo con ver las cartas que están regadas al piso?

RYOU: Esto… sí.

KUROU: ¿Y no es necesario que yo escoja las tres cartas como ayer?

RYOU: Es que pienso que esto también es una forma de predecir tu futuro.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Explícate mejor! Para comenzar, ¿no acabas de decir "¡Wah!" al momento de que tiraste tus cartas al piso?

RYOU: Esto es… un hechizo secreto…

KUROU: Bueno, ¿y al final qué quiere decir?

RYOU: Pues… un impacto caliente. Serás capaz de refrescar tu cuerpo y espíritu, además que estarás disfrutando de tu día sin ser lastimado.

KUROU: No me digas que esto es otra de tus intuiciones femeninas.

RYOU: Así es.

KUROU: Bien, entonces me asegurare de no venir mañana a clases.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿Y por qué?

KUROU: Pues dices que tu predicción no es acertada así que no quiero sufrir ninguna desgracia, así que me retiro a la biblioteca.

RYOU: ¡Sakagami-kun! ¡Espera! No era mi intención, ¡Uuuuuu!

_De __algún__ modo, poco a poco __sentí__ que mis __días__ aburridos en este instituto __comenzarían__ a cambiar y siento que esto no es tan malo __después__ de todo, sobre todo disfrutando de las raras predicciones de Ryou quien sin saber esta vez __quizá __podría__ acertar en cierto modo._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_Kyou y Ryou dos hermanas mellizas tan similares en apariencia pero diferentes en cuanto a su forma de ser. De alguna manera siento que me estoy acostumbrando a su calidez, una nueva experiencia que __jamás__ pude llegar imaginar a tener._

KYOU: Esto es inusual, es muy raro verte tan temprano desde esta mañana.

KUROU: Ustedes no viven juntas en la misma casa, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué ella te trajo tu almuerzo que olvidaste?

KYOU: Sí, ¿eso no te hace recordar algo Kurou?

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

KYOU: Aquel día cuando Nagisa pensó que Ryou había sufrido un accidente y tú… ¡Jajaja! Me conmovió bastante cuando fuiste corriendo cuesta abajo.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recordé! ¡Conocerás a una chica muy amable que te sorprenderá mucho! Entonces eso te ayudara a refrescar tu cuerpo y espíritu.

_Bueno y __así__ es como la __predicción__ de Ryou se hizo realidad solo que a la inversa. __¿__Una chica con un fuerte impacto? Pues eso __sí__sería__ lo __único__ acertado en este caso._

_¿__Por __qué__ de todas las chicas de mi instituto, esta es la __única__ que me saca de quicio?_

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 22: Sentimientos __cálidos__, __¡__No se lo pierdan!_**


	22. Ryou Story 22: Sentimientos cálidos

**CAPITULO 22: Sentimientos cálidos**

_Ese mismo __día__, mientras terminaba mi __conversación__ con Ryou, una voz muy familiar se escuchaba en el __salón__ y al voltear hacia la entrada me __encontré__ con una chica de cabello largo, y con los mismos ojos y apariencia similar a Ryou Fujibayashi__…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

KUROU: ¿Kyou?

_Ella es Kyou Fujibayashi, la hermana melliza de la delegada de mi clase. Al __igual__ que Ryou, ella es __también__ la delegada de su clase. Es una de los pocos estudiantes que me habla con tanta franqueza y siempre me llama por mi nombre y no con mi apellido como la __mayoría__ de mis __compañeros__ que suelen llamarme. __Solíamos__ estudiar juntos el __año__ pasado cuando estaba en segundo __año__ y es por esa __razón__ que me habla con mucha franqueza ya que con este, __sería__n dos __año__s que nos conocemos._

KUROU: ¿Por qué estas de nuevo en mi salón? ¿No deberías estar allá en el tuyo? La campana puede sonar en cualquier momento.

KYOU: ¡Ah! Es porque vine a hacer una entrega.

_Ella me __enseña un objeto envuelto en __un __pañuelo__ con flores de colores y por la forma en que se ve, es __prácticamente__ una caja de almuerzo._

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Para mí?

KYOU: ¿Serás idiota? ¿Por qué rayos tendría que entregarte una caja de almuerzo?

_Es verdad, de pronto me puse muy nervioso sin __razón__ alguna. __E__so se debe a que ninguna chica me haya entregado __una caja de almuerzo alguna vez y mucho menos __tratándose__ de alguien como Kyou. _

KYOU: ¿Estas pensando mal de mí?

KUROU: Debe ser tu imaginación.

RYOU: Hermana, ¿qué sucede?

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Ryou! Aquí, aquí.

_De pronto, Ryou Fuijibayashi se aproxima a nosotros y Kyou le entrega la caja de almuerzo que lleva consigo__…_

RYOU: ¡Ah! La caja de almuerzo… ¡Cielos!

KYOU: Sí, la dejaste olvidada en la mesa.

RYOU: Muchas gracias por traérmela.

KYOU: Esta bien, no te preocupes.

KUROU: Esto es extraño, ¿por qué le traes el almuerzo?

KYOU: ¿A qué te refieres?

KUROU: Me refiero a que ustedes dos viven en la misma casa, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué le traes esa caja de almuerzo? ¿Acaso no vienen juntas a la escuela?

RYOU: Ah… es que mi hermana siempre se levanta un poco tarde.

KUROU: Pero, podrías haberla despertado, ¿no?

RYOU: Ah… esto… es que ella siempre recupera la conciencia después de un largo rato y…

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Jajajaja! Mi habilidad para despertar es algo de que no debo enorgullecerme.

KUROU: ¿No has intentado moverla de un lado a otro?

RYOU: Es que ella no se movía y permanecía siempre media dormida.

_Eso es algo que yo no quisiera imaginar, ver a Kyou de esa manera__…_

KUROU: Mmmm… pero ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca llegas tarde, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Ah, es que siempre llego al paradero de bus justo a tiempo.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Es verdad, tu hermana me contó que siempre tomas el bus para la escuela.

KYOU: Sí, ¿eso no te hace recordar algo Kurou?

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

KYOU: Aquel día cuando Nagisa pensó que Ryou había sufrido un accidente y tú… ¡Jajaja! Me conmovió bastante cuando fuiste corriendo cuesta abajo.

KUROU: ¡Waaaaaaaah! ¿Cómo puedes recordar semejante cosa?

RYOU: ¿Huh? Es verdad, ¿qué paso ese día?

KUROU: ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NADA IMPORTANTE! ¡Jajajaja!

KYOU: No entiendo cómo puedes darle poca importancia a eso.

KUROU: ¿Realmente piensas provocarme?

KYOU: Vale, vale. Lo dejaremos en otra ocasión.

KUROU: Hablando de eso, yo no te he visto llegando en bus.

KYOU: Yo odio los buses.

KUROU: Eso significa que siempre llegas tarde igual que yo.

KYOU: De ninguna manera, yo siempre llego puntual.

KUROU: ¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Viniste corriendo hasta acá?

KYOU: Algo por el estilo. Solamente le puse un poco de acelerador.

KUROU: ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Tú eres la que siempre viene en mo…!

KYOU: Wah, wah, ¡Eso es un secreto! ¡Me lo prometiste!

KUROU: Mmmm… oye, recuerda que eres la delegada de tu clase. Venir de esa forma a la escuela… ¿no sabes el peligro que representas?

KYOU: Por favor ya no sigas hablando más de esto que pueden oírnos.

KUROU: Vale, vale. Pero espero que tengas más cuidado.

KYOU: Por cierto, hay algo que me intriga. ¿Por qué has venido temprano justamente hoy? ¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora? Últimamente ya no acostumbras a saltear las clases siendo un genio.

KUROU: Porque he decidido no llegar tarde a partir de hoy. (Siempre y cuando no me sucedan desgracias como la de esta mañana)

KYOU: Mmmm… ¿de verdad? No te creo.

KUROU: ¿Realmente crees que es bastante raro que yo venga siempre puntual a clases?

KYOU: Sí. Es tan inusual como tener la oportunidad de ver algún Ovni.

KUROU: Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que mi existencia sobrepasa a cualquier fenómeno paranormal?

KYOU: O quizá sea porque pasaste la noche aquí después de clases.

RYOU: ¿De verdad?

KUROU: ¡Ya deja de molestarme! ¡Como si hiciera tal estupidez!

KYOU: ¿No será que eres un impostor?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces no eres Sakagami-kun?

KUROU: No entiendo por qué siempre le sigues el juego.

_De pronto, mientras contemplaba el cielo Kyou me comienza a mirar de manera __extraña…_

KYOU: Mmmm…

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme de esa forma? ¡No tengo fiebre!

RYOU: ¿Será posible que esto sucedió gracias a la predicción que hice?

KUROU: Sí, podría decirse.

KYOU: ¿Estás diciendo que Ryou leyó tu fortuna?

KUROU: Así es.

KYOU: ¡Aaaah! ¡Jejeje!

_Nuevamente Kyou comienza a mirarme de forma rara__…_

KUROU: ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?

KYOU: Por nada.

RYOU: ¡Ah! Esta mañana también le he leído su fortuna.

KYOU: ¿Y cómo salió?

RYOU: Esto… mmm…

KUROU: Kyou, ¿tu hermana sufre de alzheimer?

_Nota: __"El alzheimer es una alteración neurodegenerativa primaria, que suele aparecer a partir de los 65 años, aunque también puede presentarse entre gente más joven__, entre los __síntomas__ se presentan __pérdidas__ de memoria de corto o largo plazo.__"_

_Kyou se enfada y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Kurou__…_

KUROU: ¡Auch!

KYOU: ¿Dijiste algo?

KUROU: No te hagas, por eso me acabas de golpear, ¿no?

KYOU: No entendí lo que dijiste pero me sonó bastante desagradable.

KUROU: Solo preguntaba si sufría de pérdida de memoria, no quería insultarla.

_Ryou __todavía__seguía__ pensativa ignorando nuestra __conversación__ cuando de pronto__…_

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recordé! ¡Conocerás a una chica muy amable que te sorprenderá mucho! Entonces eso te ayudara a refrescar tu cuerpo y espíritu.

KUROU: Sí, eso era.

KYOU: ¡Aaaaaah!

KUROU: ¿Otra vez por qué me miras así?

_Luego de agitar su cabeza, Kyou toma un respiro y pone su mano sobre mi hombro derecho y posteriormente ella murmura hacia __sí__ misma. La __expresión__ que pone en su rostro parece indicar como si ella lograra comprender que va a pasarme._

KYOU: Bien, bien. Buena suerte con ello. ¡Jajaja!

KUROU: Esa risa malévola…

_Diciendo eso, Kyou se marcha de regreso con una __expresión __extrañamente__ alegre hacia su __salón__ de clases._

KUROU: Realmente no entiendo lo que quiso decir.

RYOU: Yo tampoco.

_En la hora de almuerzo, Sunohara __recién__ aparece __más__ tarde que nunca__…_

SUNOHARA: Kurou, vamos a almorzar.

KUROU: No digas como si hubieses estado toda la mañana aquí. ¿No acabas de venir recién?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, vine ahora porque estoy hambriento.

KUROU: Tú sí que tienes una maravillosa vida de estudiante.

SUNOHARA: Es que si me pierdo el almuerzo estaría en mi dormitorio todo el día.

KUROU: Tu existencia es prácticamente el molde de ese dormitorio.

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, de alguna manera me __desperté__ temprano al igual que estos __últimos__días__ y me puse en camino hacia la escuela, pero ya era un poco tarde, no estaba seguro si __llegaría__ a tiempo al primer periodo pero __decidí__ caminar de manera normal, pensando en aquella supuesta __predicción__ de Ryou que posiblemente ocurra algo terrible en lugar de algo bueno como dijo ella._

_Estaba pensando en ir __quizá__ a la biblioteca hasta que termine el primer periodo pero Ryou Fujibayashi __podría__ ponerse algo triste si hago algo como eso y de alguna manera mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila._

_Sin darme cuenta algo __atravesó__ sobre __mí__ y __salí__ disparado violentamente hacia el piso todo adolorido, y brevemente __perdí__ la conciencia._

_Tras recuperarme voltee hacia __atrás__ y vi a la responsable de mi desgracia. Era nada menos que mi peor pesadilla, Kyou Fujibayashi quien __venía__ en su moto y que ahora se detuvo para ver si estaba bien._

KYOU: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué he hecho para que me castigues de esta manera? ¡Aaaaay!

KYOU: ¡Jajajajaja! La verdad es que todavía no soy buena para manejar esta cosa todavía.

KUROU: ¿Y piensas seguir atropellándome todas las mañanas con esa cosa?

KYOU: Disculpa. Es que apenas conseguí mi licencia hace un par de semanas. Y por supuesto pase al primer intento con esta nueva maravilla, ¿no es genial?

KUROU: ¡Antes que nada discúlpate apropiadamente si vas a presumir de ello!

KYOU: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿no dije que lo sentía mucho?

KUROU: ¿Realmente lo decías con sinceridad? Explícalo de una forma que sea más sencilla de comprender. ¿Acaso no sabes nada de formalidad y educación? ¡Santo cielo!

KYOU: ¿De qué rayos hablas? Es tu culpa por distraerte mientras caminabas en medio del camino, ¿o me equivoco?

KUROU: ¡IDIOTA! ¡Esto es una vereda! ¿Acaso pretendes ocasionar un accidente de tráfico y suspender la licencia?

KYOU: Te quejas demasiado. Si eres débil, camina en el lado donde la gente débil camina. Si tienes tanta energía para quejarte, eso no me convertiría a mí en la victima.

Los humanos tienen una mente bastante pequeña…

KUROU: No pienso perder mi tiempo con una motociclista irrespetuosa como tú.

KYOU: Bueno, ¿entonces lo dejamos así?

KUROU: De ninguna manera. Llamare a la policía diciéndoles que se produjo un accidente de tráfico aquí y como claramente la culpa es tuya, tu licencia será suspendida. Entonces, desperdiciaras todo el día entero estando aburrida, tomando lecciones de manejo y así aprenderás a respetar a los transeúntes que pasan por aquí.

KYOU: ¡Si haces eso, definitivamente te perseguiré y te arrollaré hasta que mueras!

KUROU: Vaya, tú sí que no tienes sentido del humor, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Pues yo sí lo decía en serio.

KUROU: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué haces a esta hora? Además, ¿no te dije claramente ayer que está absolutamente prohibido venir en motocicleta a la escuela?

KYOU: Pues justamente yo vengo a esta hora y es el momento preciso para que yo pueda usarla. Hay poca gente y no necesito apresurarme demasiado por lo que es divertido.

KUROU: Si llegas tarde, definitivamente llegas tarde sin importar cuanto lo intentes.

KYOU: Tu vida será un desperdicio si piensas vagamente de esa forma.

KUROU: ¿Y venir al instituto en moto te parece poco? Recuerda que como primo de la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y el representante de todos los alumnos de esta escuela es mi deber mantener el orden y tú ya has causado demasiado para mi gusto.

KYOU: Pero los vehículos son el producto de la evolución de la civilización humana. Supongo que entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Ay! Contigo no se puede. Bueno pero si estás tan orgullosa de ello, al menos podrías llevarme allá en tu moto como una muestra de aprecio.

KYOU: Lo siento pero esta moto es para un solo pasajero.

KUROU: Pero podemos hacer una manera sencilla para que dos personas puedan subirse en ella, ¿verdad?

KYOU: ¿Qué? Podría ser que… ¿Quieres ir abrazado junto a mí?

KUROU: ¿Estaría bien si puedo abrazarte?

KYOU: Estaría bien siempre y cuando ya no puedas almorzar nunca más en tu miserable vida.

KUROU: ¡Auch!

KYOU: ¡Ah! Eso te dejo sin palabras, ¿no?

KUROU: Sé perfectamente lo que eso significa aún si no lo dices.

KYOU: Bueno, entonces me voy ahora.

KUROU: Sí, supongo…

_Sin que ella se diera cuenta yo me __dirigí__ hacia la parte de __atrás__ de la moto de Kyou y me __senté__ en las alas de __atrás__._

KUROU: ¡Partamos! ¡AUCH!

_Sin __compasión__, ella se enfurece y me da un __puñetazo__ en la __mandíbula…_

KUROU: ¡ESO DOLIO!

KYOU: ¿Dónde demonios crees que te estás sentando? ¡Te romperé la nariz si el ala de mi moto de llega a romper!

KUROU: ¿Entonces quieres que vaya abrazado a ti?

KYOU: Si ese es el caso, sube y grita "¡Banzai!", ¿de acuerdo?

KUROU: ¡Si hago eso me caeré de la moto!

KYOU: No pienso acelerar la moto a tanta velocidad.

KUROU: Ya, ¿y qué tal si te arrimas un poco y de esa manera podemos encajar de mejor manera en tu moto?

KYOU: ¡Caray! ¿Puedes bajar un rato de mi moto? ¡Por favor!

KUROU: Eso no sirve de ayuda.

_Me baje de la parte trasera de la moto y me pare enfrente de ella__…_

KUROU: Bueno, apresúrate y arrímate un poco para que yo pueda…

_En ese momento, Kyou comienza a arrancar el motor de su moto y comienza a emprender su camino__…_

KUROU: ¡Oye! ¿Pretendes dejarme plantado?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres muy inocente! ¡Estúpido bufón!

_Y con esas palabras Kyou emprende la huida__…_

KUROU: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Juro que si veo esa moto otra vez me asegurare de ponerle chicle en el agujero donde coloca la llave del motor!

_Sorprendentemente, Kyou quien supuestamente __estaría__ lejos de repente hace un giro con la moto y va de regreso hacia __mí__ y otra vez me atropella con la moto__…_

KUROU: ¡Aaaaaargh!

KYOU: ¡Si tú haces eso, te juro que te arrancaré los dedos!

KUROU: Eso… sería impresionante… ¡Argh!

_Tras decir eso, ella arranca de nuevo y comienza a acelerar en __dirección__ hacia el __instituto__dejándome__ tirado en el piso. Definitivamente es una persona bastante __problemática__._

_Bueno y __así__ es como la __predicción__ de Ryou se hizo realidad solo que a la inversa. __¿__Una chica con un fuerte impacto? Pues eso __sí__sería__ lo __único__ acertado en este caso._

_¿__Por __qué__ de todas las chicas de mi instituto, esta es la __única__ que me saca de quicio?_

_Y __así__ adolorido fui caminando cuesta arriba hacia mi __salón__ el cual obviamente llegue tarde __después__ de todo este __lío__. Al llegar al __salón__, todos me miraban preocupados por mi apariencia ya que mi uniforme estaba sucio y mi cara estaba con algunos moretones que apenas se notan a simple vista. Al terminar el primer periodo, Ryou, su hermana melliza viene hacia __mi sitio…_

RYOU: Ah… esto… Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: Ah…

_Como estaba descansando mi cuerpo sobre el escritorio ya que no __tenía__ nada que hacer, __decidí__ prestarle __atención__ a su __conversación…_

RYOU: E… esto…

KUROU: ¡Ah! Es la impresión con notas de la clase de hoy, ¿no?

RYOU: Sss… sí.

KUROU: Gracias.

_Extendí__ mi mano para recibir el folleto impreso que me entrega Fujibayashi. __Después__ de eso, lo guarde y me puse a descansar sobre el escritorio otra vez._

RYOU: Uuuuuuu…

KUROU: Mmmmm…

_Mientras__ descansaba notaba que algo incomodaba a Fujibayashi __así__ que voltee para hablar con ella._

KUROU: ¿Necesita algo más de mí?

RYOU: Ah… bueno… esto…

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvidaba!

RYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo acerca de tu hermana.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Mi hermana?

KUROU: Sí, ella llegó tarde también, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí, es que ella no es buena en despertarse temprano…

KUROU: Pues adivina quién me hizo esto.

RYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás todo sucio!

KUROU: Pues la responsable de esto fue nada menos que ella quien vino a la escuela en su…

_Antes de que pudiera completar mi __explicación__, algo paso volando __súbitamente__ sobre mi cabeza__…_

RYOU: ¿Te sucede algo?

KUROU: No, nada. Solo que por un instante sentí que paso algo volando justo sobre mi cabeza…

RYOU: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Como decía, esta mañana me cruce con tu hermana que iba viniendo en su mo… ¡Auch!

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun?

KUROU: Ah, ¡Lo siento! Como decía, ella venía a toda velocidad en su… ¡Auch!

_De pronto, me di cuenta de que lo que __sentía__ no era mi __imaginación__ y me di cuenta de que me __habían__ arrojado un borrador y un tajador de __lápices__. Era obvio de que alguien intentaba apuntar mi frente con estas cosas. Mire cuidadosamente y me fije __que__ ambas cosas estaban rotas por el impacto._

KUROU: ¡MUY BIEN! ¿Quién demonios fue el gracioso que me arroja estas cosas a propósito? ¡DA LA CARA MISERABLE!

ESTUDIANTE #1: Yo no fui, lo juro.

CHICA #1: Yo tampoco.

_Al mismo tiempo en que yo __empecé__ a gritar, Kyou entra al __salón__ de una manera ruda y agresiva. Y __rápidamente__, jalando de mi corbata me jala hacia afuera del __salón__._

KUROU: ¿Así que eras tú verdad? ¡Debí imaginarlo! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces provocándome?

KYOU: ¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Qué crees que estabas diciendo en medio de la clase?

KUROU: ¡Pues intentaba llamarle la atención a tu hermana de que tu viniste en tu maldita motocicleta y…! ¡Mmmmph!

_De pronto, Kyou pone su mano para cerrar mi boca__…_

KYOU: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Acaso quieres que me suspendan?

KUROU: ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué yo haría eso?

_Ryou pone su brazo jalando mi oreja cerca de su boca para hablarme en voz baja__…_

KYOU: [Venir a la escuela en moto, va en contra de las reglas, eso tú sabes perfectamente. Estaré en graves problemas si algún profesor se entera de ello.]

KUROU: Entonces la solución es sencilla, ven a la escuela como lo hace todo el mundo y listo.

KYOU: [Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Trabaje muy duro para comprarla. ¿No es normal para mí que yo deba usarla?]

_Definitivamente ella __está__ diciendo algo __egoísta__ de su parte._

KYOU: [De todos modos, ese asunto acerca de mí y la moto debe ser definitivamente un secreto, ¿está claro?]

KUROU: ¿Y si menciono esto a alguien?

KYOU: Te arranco los ojos, ¿te parece suficiente?

_Me pregunto __cómo__ puede ser ella capaz de decir cosas tan escalofriantes de forma tan calmada. Bueno, en eso __quizá__ tengamos algo en __común__._

KUROU: Mmmm… solo lo hare con una condición.

KYOU: ¿Y ahora qué?

KUROU: Prométeme que si vas a hacer eso que lo hagas con moderación y procura no lastimar a nadie con esa cosa.

KYOU: Muy bien, puedes regresar a clases. Pero no le digas a nadie de esto, ¿vale?

_Kurou regresa al __salón__ de clases, algo molesto por la actitud rebelde de su amiga y aprovechando que todos, a __excepción__ de Okazaki y Sunohara, estaban reunidos dentro, aprovecha para decirles algo__…_

KUROU: Oigan, escuchen esto, ¡Kyou Fujibayashi en realidad es una mo…!

CHICO #1: ¿Una mo…?

CHICA #1: ¡No me digan que ella posa para esas revistas!

_Antes de que pudiera completar mi frase fui arrastrado inmediatamente por ella hacia el pasillo nuevamente. Sin embargo, su __expresión__ muestra mucha rabia y enojo hacia __mí…_

KYOU: ¡DESGRACIADO! ¿Qué significa esto?

KUROU: Solo intentaba decirles que tenían ideas equivocadas.

KYOU: Si es así, ¿por qué rayos dices cosas que me hacen sentir realmente mal?

KUROU: Para tu información no eres la única que también pasó por un momento así.

KYOU: Bueno, supongo que a veces suceden cosas como esa.

KUROU: Digamos que estoy devolviendo todas esas palabras en contra tuya.

KYOU: ¿Y qué rayos pasaría si ellos se toman esa broma en serio?

KUROU: ¿En qué sentido?

KYOU: Bueno, la verdad no me preocupa mucho eso. Pero entiende que para una chica eso arruina completamente su imagen.

KUROU: Mmmm… me pregunto desde cuando te preocupas tanto por tu imagen.

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: ¿Lo ves? Malinterpretas lo que digo. Te pregunto eso porque siempre paras despreocupada como si no tuvieras problemas de este tipo.

KYOU: De todas maneras, si dices algo como eso otra vez, ¡Te golpearé hasta aniquilarte!

KUROU: Vale, ya lo entendí.

_Nuevamente regreso al __salón__ para hablar nuevamente con mis __compañeros__..._

KUROU: Chicos, mis sinceras disculpas. Eso que dije no era más que una mentira. La verdad es que Kyou Fujibayashi no podría hacer eso ya que prefiere más a las chicas que a los chicos.

CHICA #1: ¿De verdad? Siempre pensé que Fujibayashi no se interesaba en esas cosas.

CHICA #2: ¡Ah! Siento que me late fuerte el corazón.

_Kyou nuevamente me lleva hasta el pasillo __rápidamente__ antes de poder continuar con la charla, pero esta vez su cara daba un miedo total, era diez veces __más__ temible que esas __películas__ de terror que salen __últimamente__..._

KYOU: ¡MAL… DI… TO… INFELIIIIIZ! ¿¡Realmente deseas tanto morir!? Quieres que te rebane en cientos de pedazos luego de estrangularte, ¿eh?

KUROU: ¿Y entonces qué se supone que debo de decirles?

KYOU: ¡NO DIGAS NI MIERDA! ¡QUEDATE EN TU SITIO Y CIERRA EL PICO!

KUROU: Tch… qué aburrido.

KYOU: ¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo?

KUROU: No, nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta, ignora lo que dije.

_Después__ de ello, regrese a mi __salón__, sin __más__ palabras que dar y luego de algunas horas __más__ tarde, llega la hora del almuerzo. Okazaki se fue al sitio de siempre a comer al lado de su novia, mientras que yo __decidí__ quedarme en la __cafetería__ para no interrumpirlos. __S__in embargo, a pesar de que llegue __rápido__había__ bastante gente, __más__ de lo normal que suele haber. __E__n medio de la multitud me hice a un lado para formar la fila y en ello pude observar una cabeza de pelo rubio bastante familiar. __Decidí__ acercarme y poner mi mano sobre su hombro para llamarle la __atención…_

KUROU: ¡Oye!

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué rayos quieres?

_Sunohara voltea y se le pasa el mal genio al reconocerme__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! Pero eres tú, Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

SUNOHARA: Comprando pan por supuesto.

KUROU: ¿Sabes por qué hay mucha gente reunida aquí hoy?

SUNOHARA: ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Mira ahí.

_Sunohara apunta con su dedo hacia un el cartel que se encuentra en la pared y muestra la nueva especialidad de hoy, __"__Pan Ryuuta__"__._

KUROU: Ya veo.

SUNOHARA: La semana pasada se había rumoreado sobre ello y ahora es el centro de atención de casi todos los estudiantes.

Dime, ¿sabes qué es el Pan Ryuuta?

KUROU: ¿Ryuuta? Pues escuche por ahí que es una nueva combinación pero la verdad es que no estoy al tanto de estas cosas.

SUNOHARA: Esto sí que de verdad es un acertijo, ¿no te parece?

KUROU: Tal vez.

SUNOHARA: ¡¿Wah?!

_Sunohara da un __pequeño__resbalón__ y se da cuenta que su pie quedo atascado en medio de la multitud__…_

SUNOHARA: Mi pie, se ha quedado atrapado en medio de toda esta multitud. ¡Ayudameee Kurou!

_Sunohara intentaba sostener mi mano pero yo la ignore de manera __fría…_

SUNOHARA: ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Kurou! Somos amigos, ¿no?

KUROU: Lo siento Sunohara, pero yo nunca pensé en ti como un amigo.

SUNOHARA: Uh… uh… ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Sunohara es arrastrado por la corriente de gente que pasa por __aquí__ y desaparece fuera del alcance de mi vista._

KUROU: Bueno, de todas maneras no necesitaba hacer una desviación después de todo.

_Atravesé__ la multitud de gente con algo de ingenio y por curiosidad me compre ese pan que tanto llama la __atención__ a la gente por __aquí__. Al verlo, pude ver en mis manos claramente en la etiqueta el nombre del pan, me lo __comí__ y aunque el sabor era algo diferente no pude saber __qué__ clase de pan era._

_Al final me puse a pensar que mi vida era casi como ese pan, completamente __extraña__ pero __después__ de todo tras conocer un poco __más__ a Kyou y a Fujibayashi pude darme cuenta de que la vida no es tan mala __después__ de todo, pude darme cuenta que __surgían__ de mi sentimientos __cálidos__ que me __hacían__ sentir que mis __días__ no sean tan __monótonos__ como yo pensaba._

_Aquella noche mientras __dormía__, tuve nuevamente aquel __sueño__. Estaba caminando en medio de un prado, sin nadie, __ningún__ ser vivo alrededor. Solo __había__vegetación__ y nada __más__ que ello. __E__staba completamente solo en un cuerpo de chatarra que estaba tirado en medio del camino __empecé__ a caminar. Era un __sueño__ bastante aterrador. __E__staba completamente solo en un mundo que __desconocía__ por completo. __A__l final, atravesando la oscura y frondosa __vegetación__, vi a lo lejos un __árbol__ gigantesco donde __podía__ ver a lo lejos la figura de una mujer con un vestido blanco, como si estuviera esperando por alguien. __N__o __podía__ ver de quien se trataba por lo que __decidí__ ir hacia ese lugar que, cada vez que mis pasos daban, __más__ lejos __parecía__ ser el trayecto. Sin embargo, en mi __corazón__ de alguna manera __sentía__que__ esa persona __quizá__ era alguien especial para __mí__, pero __¿estará__ esperando por __mí__?_

_A la __mañana__ siguiente, me __desperté__ temprano intrigado sobre lo que vi esta vez en este __sueño__, era diferente. __E__n medio de ese mundo __vacío__, __había__ alguien en ese lugar. __U__na persona que estaba sola en ese __árbol__ esperando todo ese tiempo pero, __¿quién__sería__ esa mujer?_

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

_Sin embargo, en mi __corazón __había__ algo que me faltaba. __U__n espacio __vacío__ que no era capaz de saber su significado. __Si__n darme cuenta, lentamente __aprendería__ que existen __más__ cosas en este mundo que __jamás __había__ experimentado en toda mi vida._

KYOU: ¿No estás interesado en que Ryou adivine tu fortuna?

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

KYOU: La fortuna de Kurou ha sido leída en varias ocasiones.

KUROU: Mmmm… bueno, algo así.

SUNOHARA: ¡Perfecto! Entonces allá voy.

KYOU: No entiendo. ¿Por qué está tan excitado?

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Es que ese idiota realmente creyó eso de que ella adivina la suerte usando sus pechos como una forma de predecir tu fortuna.

KYOU: ¡KUROU! ¡ERES UN MALNACIDOOOOO!

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KYOU: Si de casualidad conocieras a una chica que cautivara tu corazón y ella te guste tal como eres, ¿estarías decidido a salir con ella?

_**Proximo capitulo: Capitulo 23: Una **__**predicción**__** de amor, **__**¡**__**No se pierdan el ultimo arco de esta serie!**_


	23. Ryou Story 23: Una predicción de amor

**CLANNAD**

**~ RYOU's STORY ~**

**CAPITULO 23: Una predicción de amor**

_Aquella __mañana __desperté__ temprano, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. __T__ras levantarme, fui hacia la sala donde se __podía__ ver el ambiente solitario y sin vida como todos los __días__. Mi madre ya no estaba en este mundo, por lo que estaba completamente solo en esta casa sin nadie alrededor que pudiera decirle __"__buenos __días"__. __M__e preguntaba __qué__ hubiera pasado si las cosas resultan ser diferentes y que esta casa se encontrara llena de vida con personas que yo estimara bastante._

_Después__ de desayunar, me fui caminando por el mismo camino de siempre pero hoy __lucía__ diferente. __E__sta vez pude observar a muchos estudiantes con el mismo uniforme que el __mío__, bueno eso es __prácticamente__ normal. Mientras caminaba cada chica me saludaba repentinamente, incluso aquellas que apenas solo puedo recordar su rostro. __E__so era porque ya no era __más__ un chico rebelde ni tampoco alguien que deba ser ignorado, ya que ahora soy el mejor alumno de toda la escuela. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba para nada mi __situación__, lo __único__ que __podía__ hacer era vivir mi vida solitaria como siempre pero nunca olvidando a aquellos amigos importantes que me ayudaron a lo largo de mi vida en esta escuela. __Entre ellos mis más __importantes amigos, Tomoya y Nagisa quienes me ayudaron a superar aquel dolor que me __tenía__ atado con mi __trágico__ pasado, Youhei Sunohara quien a pesar de sus defectos, es alguien a quien __podría__ estimar mucho. __S__iempre ha estado conmigo, a __él__ no le interesa si soy o no el mejor alumno, el simplemente me ve como el Kurou Sakagami de siempre._

_Sin embargo, en mi __corazón __había__ algo que me faltaba. __U__n espacio __vacío__ que no era capaz de saber su significado. Sin darme cuenta, lentamente __aprendería__ que existen __más__ cosas en este mundo que __jamás __había__ experimentado en toda mi vida._

_El tiempo pasaba y la __mañana__ pasaba volando __rápidamente__, y __así__ llega la hora de almuerzo. Sin embargo, lo __más__ raro es que __había__ algunos alumnos de mi clase formando una fila en medio de la clase como si estuvieran esperando algo. Sunohara __también__ se percato de ello y vino a mi sitio para comentarlo._

SUNOHARA: Me pregunto qué estará pasando allí.

KUROU: Quien sabe.

_Al parecer __allí__ adelante __parecía__ haber algo de __actividad__, algunas personas estaban contentas mientras que otras desalentadas, pareciera como si fuera __algún__ concurso o algo__…_

SUNOHARA: Ahora que lo pienso, ese lugar de allí es el sitio de la delegada del salón. Me pregunto si estará haciendo alguna clase de espectáculo.

KUROU: Mmmm… la carpeta de Fujibayashi…

KYOU: Probablemente se trate de otra de sus predicciones con cartas.

SUNOHARA: Mmmm…

KUROU: ¿Predicciones?

SUNOHARA: Oye tú, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

_Súbitamente__ sin darnos cuenta, Kyou Fujibayashi, la hermana melliza de Ryou se encontraba en nuestro __salón__._

KYOU: ¿Huh? ¿¡Estás diciendo que yo no debo estar aquí!?

_Kyou responde de manera agresiva frente a Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: No, no… yo no diría una cosa como esa…

_Sunohara queda atemorizado por la presencia de Kyou__…_

KUROU: ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Tienes algo que entregar a tu hermana?

KYOU: Nada realmente, solo quería pasar el rato por aquí. Además por lo visto sigue siendo tan popular como siempre.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KYOU: Las predicciones de Ryou.

SUNOHARA: ¿Estás diciendo que nuestra delegada esta en medio de esa multitud?

KYOU: Exacto.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿sus predicciones son realmente efectivas?

KYOU: Mmmm…

SUNOHARA: A pesar de que no luce tan ingenua, de seguro debe tener algún talento especial escondido, ¿eh?

_D__e pronto, Sunohara es golpeado por Kyou__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Eso dolió! ¿Qué fue eso de repente?

KYOU: ¡No perdonare a cualquiera que se atreva a insultar a mi querida hermana!

SUNOHARA: ¡Yo la estaba elogiando!

_Otra vez Sunohara es golpeado en la cabeza__…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Y ahora por qué?

KYOU: Tus notas son las peores de toda la escuela, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Con decirte que sus notas no suben de dos puntos.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y tú rayos como sabes todo acerca de mis exámenes?

KUROU: Siempre las encuentro en tu habitación, escondidas debajo del escritorio entre varios papeles que hay por ahí.

SUNOHARA: ¿Acaso no puedo tener nada de privacidad?

KUROU: Eso sí qué es irónico, ¿verdad?

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! No cabe la menor duda.

KUROU: ¡Ustedes dos son los raros aquí!

KYOU: Ah, por cierto. Tú, el fracasado…

SUNOHARA: ¿A quién demonios llamas fracasado?

KUROU: Bueno, si reaccionas de esa manera, no cabe duda que se refiere a ti.

SUNOHARA: Pero también puede referirse a ti.

KUROU: Yo solo soy tan solo el espectador, no puedes involucrarme en esto.

KYOU: Está en lo cierto, me estoy refiriendo a ti.

SUNOHARA: No puedo creerlo. Bueno, ¿y qué quieres de mí?

KYOU: ¿No estás interesado en que Ryou adivine tu fortuna?

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

KYOU: La fortuna de Kurou ha sido leída en varias ocasiones.

KUROU: Mmmm… bueno, algo así.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué clase de predicción ella utiliza?

KUROU: ¿Qué clase? Pues… según recuerdo ella…

_De pronto, __comencé__ a imaginar por unos instantes lo que __sucedería__ si no dijera la verdad__…_

**[IMAGINACION]**

KUROU: Acércate un poco.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Tratas de decir que es una clase de predicción que no debe ser escuchada por cualquiera?

KUROU: Solo ven.

KYOU: ¿Huh?

_Kurou le susurra unas palabras en el __oído__ a Sunohara__…_

KUROU: Pssst… psttt… y… psssst…

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio?

KUROU: Pssst… pssst… pssst…

SUNOHARA: ¡No puede ser! ¿Ella está haciendo eso en medio de la multitud?

KUROU: Sí y… pssst… pssst… psssst…

SUNOHARA: ¿Y se siente bien? ¿Realmente es cierto que lo has hecho ya varias veces?

_Sunohara lo mira con sus ojos totalmente abiertos de forma bastante sorprendida y entonces levante mi dedo pulgar hacia arriba en __señal__ positiva._

SUNOHARA: ¡Kyou! ¡Definitivamente tu hermana es impresionante!

KYOU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: Yo siempre pensaba todo este tiempo que ella era una persona bastante tímida pero es realmente agradable y atrevida.

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste creer en su mente?

KUROU: Nada. No te preocupes.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, en ese caso voy a consultar mi suerte. Ah… ¿te parece bien si debo lavarme las manos?

KUROU: No, no creo que sea necesario. Simplemente cógelas como si fueras un águila.

SUNOHARA: ¡Perfecto! Entonces allá voy.

KYOU: No entiendo. ¿Por qué está tan excitado?

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Es que ese idiota realmente creyó eso de que ella adivina la suerte usando sus pechos como una forma de predecir tu fortuna.

KYOU: Mmmm… vaya…

_Kyou se haya __distraída__, algo intrigada por la __explicación__ que acaba de dar Kurou pero justo __allí__ tuvo una fuerte pero lenta __reacción…_

KYOU: ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? ¡TÚ, MALDITO ESTUPIDO! ¿Qué crees que piensas hacerle a Ryou?

_Kyou, enseguida coge una de mis enciclopedias y la arroja con todas sus fuerzas a Sunohara __dejándolo__ tendido en el piso__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaargh!

_Después__ ella se dirige hacia Kurou con una mirada __diabólica…_

KYOU: ¡KUROU! ¡ERES UN MALNACIDOOOOO!

**[FIN DE LA IMAGINACION]**

_Volviendo a la realidad, Kurou empieza a __sonreír…_

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Si dijera eso seguramente Kyou nos mandaría directo al infierno.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: Nada, solamente pensaba en voz alta. Bueno, tomándolo con seriedad, ella usa cartas de naipes para adivinar la suerte.

SUNOHARA: Pero ese tipo de predicción no me convence para nada.

KUROU: Sin embargo, ella es capaz de decir cosas muy precisas. Es probable que tú recibas alguna buena predicción.

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad lo creen?

KYOU: Sí, sí.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, si es así., no estaría mal intentarlo. Allá voy.

_Sunohara, animado va hacia donde esta Ryou Fujibayashi, mientras __él__ se iba, de __algún__ modo Kyou y yo nos comenzamos a __reír__ un poco de la __situación…_

KUROU: Oye Kyou.

KYOU: ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: Sabes, de alguna manera estoy comenzando a entender la forma en que tu hermana hace sus predicciones.

KYOU: Estas en lo correcto.

KUROU: Ya estoy comenzando a imaginar lo que saldrá en la fortuna de ese perdedor.

KYOU: Yo opino que sin importar qué, seguramente será algo sumamente interesante.

KUROU: Realmente disfrutas de eso, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

KUROU: Supongo.

_Sunohara intenta hacerse a un lado para ir hacia donde esta Ryou y el se sienta en la silla que __está__ al frente y le pide a ella que le adivine su suerte. Y ella saca sus cartas de naipes y comienza a barajar__…_

KUROU: Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no usa mejor las cartas del tarot para hacer sus predicciones?

KYOU: Bueno, ella no las tiene. Prefiere usar cartas comunes y corrientes por mientras.

KUROU: Ya veo… ¡Argh!

_De pronto __comencé__ a sentir un __pequeño__ dolor en mi cabeza como si algo tratara de salir de mi mente. __A__lgo importante que __quizá__ haya olvidado._

KYOU: ¿Te ocurre algo?

KUROU: No, es solo que, tengo la impresión de que no es la primera vez que conozco a una chica que utilice cartas de naipes para adivinar la suerte.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

KUROU: Sí, es como si hace mucho tiempo alguien hacía eso conmigo.

KYOU: Seguramente debes imaginar cosas a no ser que hayas conocido a Ryou en tu infancia.

KUROU: Eso es imposible, en aquella época no tenía amigos salvo una que conocí hace tiempo atrás.

_Mientras __estábamos__ en nuestra charla, Ryou continuaba haciendo los mismos procedimientos que hizo conmigo y le pide a Sunohara que saque tres cartas de su mano. Ryou toma las tres cartas y las mira cuidadosamente, __después__ de ello ella le dice algo pero debido a la distancia no alcance a __oír__. __Después__ de ello, Sunohara presta mucha __atención__ emocionado por la __predicción__._

KUROU: Mmmm… por su expresión parece que ha conseguido un buen resultado.

KYOU: Probablemente.

_Después__ de un rato Sunohara viene hacia nosotros con una __expresión__ llena de felicidad__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajajaja! Escuchen esto chicos.

KUROU: Bah, el payaso sin remedio ha regresado.

SUNOHARA: ¿Payaso? ¿A qué te refieres?

KUROU: Olvídalo. Cuéntanos lo que te ha pasado.

SUNOHARA: Ah, eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ella me dijo: "Tus duros esfuerzos y penas terminaran a partir de hoy. Comenzaras una nueva vida donde comenzaras a descubrir el amor y conocerás a la persona destinada para ti mediante los lazos rojos del destino."Bueno, esa fue su predicción. Ahora comenzara por fin la primavera de mi vida. ¡Qué felicidad!

_Mientras __él __decía__ eso tanto como Kyou como Kurou se miraron el uno al otro imaginando lo que piensa el otro acerca de __él__ y ambos se dan cuenta que es la misma __conclusión__ y ambos ponen su mano en cada uno de los hombros de Sunohara respectivamente._

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?

KUROU: Buena suerte entonces.

KYOU: Es posible que puedas cambiar tu trágico destino con tus propias manos.

SUNOHARA: La verdad es que no les entiendo pero gracias por el apoyo, chicos.

_Luego de eso, Sunohara muestra una sonrisa indicando su optimismo ante la __situación__. Definitivamente para __mí__, luce __más__ como un triste payaso._

KYOU: Pobrecito.

KUROU: Sí.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué tratan de decir?

KYOU: No, no. No te preocupes.

SUNOHARA: Ah, es verdad. Justo ahora tengo pensado en ir al baño ¿Vienes conmigo, Kurou?

KUROU: Vete tú solo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Qué frio eres tú! ¿Acaso ir juntos al baño no es una sincera muestra de nuestra amistad?

KUROU: No me digas que no eres capaz de hacer nada si no voy contigo al baño, ¿verdad? Realmente eres un inmaduro.

SUNOHARA: Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, en ese caso iré yo solo.

KUROU: Diviértete y no vuelvas.

_Sunohara sale del __salón__ contento de poner a prueba la __predicción__ que hizo Ryou para __él__. __M__ientras tanto yo me he quedado adentro con Kyou, pensando acerca de los planes que tiene Sunohara para el futuro__…_

KUROU: Así que el comienzo de una nueva vida llena de amor… ¿eh? Me hace recordar viejos tiempos.

KYOU: Hablando de eso, Kurou, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que te hice el otro día?

KUROU: ¿Cuál?

KYOU: Acerca de alguna chica que realmente te guste.

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

KYOU: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

KUROU: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan intima así de repente?

KYOU: Solo curiosidad.

KUROU: ¿Solo por curiosidad?

KYOU: Bueno veras, antes tú eras un chico rebelde con una mala actitud y ahora en este año te has convertido en el centro de atención de toda la escuela siendo ahora el nuevo chico genio. Por ello, teniendo a varias chicas a tu alrededor, me preguntaba si estas interesado por alguna de ellas.

KUROU: Ah, sobre eso. Sabes bien que he rechazado a cada una de las chicas que vienen a declararse.

KYOU: ¿Y eso por qué? ¿No te gustan las chicas?

KUROU: No es por eso.

KYOU: No entiendo, ¿entonces?

KUROU: Es porque eso no es amor, ¿entiendes? Bueno, para resumirlo mejor lo que ellas sienten por mí es el resultado de mi esfuerzo por intentar a no ser ignorado o rechazado por los demás. Es como si fuera un niño que regala caramelos a otros para que forme parte de su grupo y de esa forma es como gana el afecto y simpatía por los demás. Sin embargo, ese no es el amor verdadero. Es diferente.

KYOU: Eso quiere decir que, ¿alguna vez lo has experimentado?

KUROU: La verdad que no. Pero conozco sobre el tema aunque aún me falta mucho por entender. Para ser sincero es difícil para mí que sucedan esa clase de cosas.

KYOU: Pero si tuvieras esa oportunidad, ¿saldrías con ella?

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KYOU: Si de casualidad conocieras a una chica que cautivara tu corazón y ella te guste tal como eres, ¿estarías decidido a salir con ella?

KUROU: Mmmm… la verdad… no es fácil contestar a eso. Depende de muchas cosas…

KYOU: Mmmm… eso es verdad. Si un chico rechaza a una chica que ha estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, seguramente yo sentiría mucha pena por esa chica.

KUROU: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Puedo saber por qué rayos sacas ese tema así de repente?

KYOU: ¿Eh? Pues la verdad, por nada. Dudo que tenga algún significado en particular.

KUROU: Si así es el caso, entonces ¿qué hay de ti?

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

KUROU: La forma en que lo expresas, parece que intentas decir que te gusta algún chico en particular, ¿verdad?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás tratando de decir que estoy enamorada?

KUROU: Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

_Al parecer mi pregunta parece haberla puesto algo nerviosa pero ella muestra una sonrisa muy alegre tratando de disimular._

KYOU: Bueno, creo que así está bien conmigo… a ver… ¿Cómo te podría explicar? Mira si yo quisiera, yo sería capaz de conseguir a uno o dos enamorados fácilmente, ¿no te parece?

_Con esa respuesta no cabe duda de que ella no tiene pareja. __Después__ de eso puse una mirada rara en ella y enseguida lo nota__…_

KYOU: Oye, ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?

KUROU: Por nada.

KYOU: Soy definitivamente diferente a ti, por lo que no estoy interesada. No me pongas en tu grupo.

KUROU: No malinterpretes que yo ya te dije que no estoy interesado en estas cosas también.

KYOU: ¡Aaaaargh! Si quieres decir algo, ¡hazlo de una maldita vez!

KUROU: ¡Lo mismo digo de ti!

_De pronto, de manera repentina, la puerta del __salón__ se abre violentamente y se puede observar a alguien entrando velozmente. __S__e trata de Sunohara quien supuestamente ha vuelto del __baño__._

KUROU: Ah, eras tú. Por tu expresión, seguramente has encontrado algo divertido. ¿Lo estas pasando bien?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ese no es el caso!

KYOU: ¿Y ahora qué te sucede?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, no mucho. La verdad es que me encontré con una chica en el pasillo hace un rato.

KUROU: ¿Y comenzaste a huir por eso? Eso no es nada normal en ti.

KYOU: Eres un cobarde.

SUNOHARA: ¡QUE NOOO! ¡La chica solo pasaba por ahí! ¿No creen ustedes que es cosa del destino? La chica con la que me encontré es una chica de intercambio y estaba a punto de ir hacia sus clases.

_Mientras __decía__ eso, comenzaba a sobarse la cabeza. Me preguntaba __qué__ clase de __sueño __habrá__ tenido este chico porque __más__ me suena como otra de sus __fantasías__._

KYOU: Bien, ¿qué es lo que realmente intentas decirnos?

SUNOHARA: Ella era increíblemente hermosa.

KUROU: ¿Y entonces?

SUNOHARA: Como te estoy diciendo, ¡Los lazos rojos del destino! ¡Nueva vida!

KYOU: ¡No entendemos ni mierda!

SUNOHARA: ¡Me refiero a la predicción que hizo tu hermana! Por un momento pensé que este era el destino que me había prometido, el comienzo de una nueva vida llena de amor. Así que fui a cortejarla.

KYOU: ¿Y qué hiciste?

SUNOHARA: Intente abrazarla de improviso.

KUROU: Realmente eres un payaso idiota.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué dijiste?

KUROU: Olvídalo, continua.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, cuando hice eso, ella se asusto mucho y empezó a llorar y entonces…

_Sin embargo, antes de que Sunohara terminara su historia, la puerta nuevamente se abre violentamente y desde lejos pude observar que se trataba de nada __más__ y menos que uno de los miembros del club de rugby de tercer __año__. __P__or su mirada __podría__ notarse que definitivamente estaba furioso y lleno de rabia._

SUNOHARA: ¡Hiiiii!

_Sunohara queda terriblemente asustado y se esconde __detrás__ de Kyou y de __mí__._

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: Oye tú, ¿de casualidad no has visto a un rubio con cara de idiota que estaba corriendo por aquí? ¡Realmente es un maldito desgraciado que se dedica a abrazar y molestar a las enamoradas de algún chico!

SUNOHARA: [¡Por favor, escóndame!]

_Sunohara me susurraba en voz baja, terriblemente asustado. __Después__ de eso, Kyou y yo nos miramos el uno al otro respectivamente y entendimos perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo __aquí__. Luego, nos arrimamos a un lado para que ese chico del club pueda ver claramente a Sunohara escondido __detrás__ de nosotros._

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: ¡Así que aquí estabas, sanguijuela!

SUNOHARA: ¡Ustedes son unos demonios! ¿Cómo se atreven a traicionarme?

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: Vamos al lavabo por un rato ¡Es hora de limpiar tu maldita conciencia!

SUNOHARA: Uu… ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_Sunohara __comenzó__ a gritar desesperadamente mientras es arrastrado fuera del __salón…_

KUROU: Definitivamente con esto, sus esfuerzos terminaran por ahora…

KYOU: Podría decirse que sus esfuerzos terminaran una vez que el muera.

KUROU: Exactamente.

_Después__ de ello, cada uno regreso a sus respectivos alones y la clase __siguió__ su ritmo como siempre._

_Al terminar las clases__, durante el descanso__, el profesor __titular __viene a hablar conmigo…_

PROFESOR: Ah, Sakagami.

KUROU: ¿Qué desea de mí?

PROFESOR: ¿Has visto a Sunohara?

_Mire a mi __alrededor__ y me di cuenta de que Sunohara no __había__ vuelto __todavía…_

PROFESOR: ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?

KUROU: ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué?

PROFESOR: Pensaba de que tú podrías saber en donde se encuentra el ahora.

KUROU: Pues, la verdad que no.

PROFESOR: Ya veo… bueno, si es el caso entonces serás llamado en su lugar.

KUROU: ¿Hacia dónde?

PROFESOR: Al salón de profesores, por supuesto.

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

PROFESOR: Se trata de tu futuro, a pesar de tus excelentes notas vienes tarde a clases con frecuencia, como si no tomaras las cosas con bastante seriedad y eso es algo que me preocupa.

KUROU: Pero, yo no estoy tan mal como Sunohara, el siempre saca malas notas y viene tarde también.

PROFESOR: Sin embargo, no estás lejos de serlo. Como sea, si Sunohara no está aquí, no tendré más remedio que comenzar contigo primero.

KUROU: ¡Ay cielos! (Si el profesor se llega a enterar de que yo le he estado mintiendo acerca de mi vida durante todo este tiempo, se armara todo un lío.)

_Entonces fue cuando __comencé__ a pensar que la mejor __solución__ es buscar a Sunohara de una vez y de paso puedo saltearme las clases._

KUROU: Muy bien, entiendo perfectamente. Entonces iré inmediatamente a buscarlo.

PROFESOR: Oye Sakagami, no te dije que vayas ahora. Las clases van a comenzar ahora. ¡Hazlo después de que terminen!

_H__aciendo caso omiso a las palabras de mi profesor, me fui del __salón__ como si no lo escuchara. __C__on esto ya __tendría__ la excusa perfecta para saltearme esta clase y todo gracias a nuestro querido profesor._

_Me fui a los sitios donde Sunohara suele estar, en especial, la __cafetería__ pero no __podía__ encontrarlo por __ninguna__ parte. __Recordé__ que, debido al infortunio de hoy, los jugadores de rugby seguramente se lo __habrán__ llevado a __algún__ lugar lejos del edificio._

_Sin __más __preámbulo__ me fui un rato hacia el __jardín__ para leer uno de los libros que __pedí__ prestado de la biblioteca y me puse a leer mientras pensaba en aquel __sueño __extraño__ que aparece cada noche._

KUROU: El árbol prometido… ¿eh?

_Al terminar las clases, comienza a oscurecer y me fui un rato a pasarla en el dormitorio de Sunohara. Cuando __llegue __todavía__ no estaba, y en un rato el llega con una actitud bastante __extraña…_

SUNOHARA: Escucha, quédate callado el día de hoy, ¿entiendes?

KUROU: ¿Y eso?

SUNOHARA: Eso es… eso es porque hoy es un día para que darse quieto.

KUROU: ¿Realmente existe una regla como esa en este dormitorio?

SUNOHARA: Como ya te dije, habla sin hacer ruido.

_Seguramente Sunohara dice eso para hacerle creer a ese jugador de rugby __que él todavía__ no __está __aquí…_

KUROU: Bah, deja de preocuparte por eso y tengamos diversión toda la noche.

SUNOHARA: ¡No por favor!

KUROU: Bueno, entonces como siempre juguemos karaoke cantando bien fuerte hasta el amanecer.

SUNOHARA: ¡Nunca hemos jugado eso!

KUROU: Entones juguemos piedra, papel y tijera y el perdedor Sunohara va a cantar karaoke con todo pulmón.

SUNOHARA: ¿El perdedor Sunohara? ¿Y qué hay del perdedor Kurou?

KUROU: Bien, comencemos

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Piedra, papel y tijera!

_Comenzamos a jugar de repente, y Sunohara me vence sacando papel y yo piedra._

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! ¡Yo gane!

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez!

_Nuevamente comenzamos el juego y Sunohara sale victorioso sacando piedra y yo tijera._

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! ¡Yo gane! ¡Dos veces consecutivas!

KUROU: ¡Apura y pierde de una vez!

_Otra vez reanudamos el juego y Sunohara me vence de nuevo esta vez sacando tijera y yo papel._

SUNOHARA: ¡Excelente! ¡Tres veces consecutivas! ¡Oye! ¡Espera un maldito minuto! ¿Este es un juego el cual no va a terminar hasta que yo cante karaoke?

KUROU: Acertaste.

SUNOHARA: ¡Realmente me estas humillando!

_De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abre fuertemente__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Gah!

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: ¡Desgraciado! Así que todavía no entiendes la lección, ¿verdad?

_Había__ dos jugadores de rugby parados frente a la puerta__…_

KUROU: ¿Lo ves? Eres demasiado gritón.

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: Bien, entonces vayamos a mi cuarto y allí tendremos una charla tu y yo.

_Justo cuando ellos se proponen a __llevárselo__, me interpuse en el medio._

KUROU: ¡No tan rápido!

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: ¿Quién te crees que eres para interferir?

KUROU: ¡Ustedes no pueden llevárselo así nada más!

SUNOHARA: (¡No puedo creerlo! Es la primera vez que Kurou me defiende de esa forma. ¡Es un verdadero amigo! ¡Snif!)

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: ¿Piensas impedírnoslo?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Ustedes no tienen ninguna razón circunstancial para llevarse a este pobre infeliz.

SUNOHARA: (¡Kurou! ¡Estoy tan contento!)

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: ¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar si interfieres?

KUROU: Yo nunca he temido a nadie. Además no pueden llevárselo hasta que el termine de cantar karaoke. Hicimos una apuesta y si el pierde va a cantar karaoke y así ustedes tendrían una poderosa razón para llevárselo sin ningún impedimento por parte de Misae, ¿qué dicen?

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: De acuerdo. Que empiece.

SUNOHARA: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿No se suponía que debías defenderme?

KUROU: Eso te pasa por no jugar limpio así que empieza a cantar que los chicos están impacientes.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eres un demonio! ¿Cómo pudiste?

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: Suficiente canción ahora ven con nosotros.

SUNOHARA: Uuu… ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_Y __así__, nuevamente los jugadores de Rugby se lo llevan hacia otro cuarto para darle una __lección__ por su __rebeldía__._

_Al __día__ siguiente, como siempre __emprendía__ mi trayecto hacia la escuela, era un __día__ nublado y __parecía__ que va a llover en la tarde._

_Sunohara, llega tarde como siempre y luego de tener una charla con __él__ y mientras asomaba por la ventana vi algo que se __movía __rápidamente__ entre los arbustos. Era __más__ grande que un gato, es demasiado redondo para ser un perro, y su cola era demasiado corta para ser una ardilla o roedor, su figura me causaba mucha curiosidad. Era la primera vez que __veía__ algo tan raro en toda mi vida. __Después __veía__ como ese animalito con su olfato se guiaba hacia dentro de las instalaciones del instituto y eso me causaba mucha intriga de por __qué__ el __está __aquí__. Sin darme cuenta pronto __tendría__ un encuentro con una criatura que representar__ía__ el __vínculo__ con una de las dos personas que __formaría__n parte de mi vida para siempre__…_

**_CONTINUARA__…_**

_＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿_

Para rellenar este capítulo, los errores detrás de escena…

**LOS ERRORES DE CLANNAD W.D.:**

Error #1:

KYOU: ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? ¡TÚ, MALDITO ESTUPIDO! ¿Qué crees que piensas hacerle a Ryou?

KUROU &amp; SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaargh!

KUROU: ¿Por qué a mí también? ¡Argh!

Error #2:

KYOU: Pero si tuvieras esa oportunidad, ¿saldrías con Ryou?

KUROU: ¿Quéeeeeeeee?

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! ¡Se me escapo!

Error #3:

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: De acuerdo. Que empiece.

SUNOHARA: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿No se suponía que debías defenderme?

KUROU: Eso te pasa por no jugar limpio así que empieza a cantar que los chicos están impacientes.

SUNOHARA: ¡Your rolling thunder! ¡Kaaaaaaah!

TODOS: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Idiota!

**AVANCE**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

No es un perro ni tampoco un mapache, mucho menos una ardilla. Sin embargo, es un misterioso animal con un pelaje marrón cubierto con extrañas marcas en su espalda. Tengo el presentimiento de haber visto este animal antes, sobre todo porque aún es un cachorro.

MISTERIOSO ANIMAL: Puhi.

SUNOHARA: Definitivamente es precioso.

KUROU: Sí, tiene un carisma especial que perros y gatos no tienen.

KYOU: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué rayos intentas hacerle a mi querida mascota?

KUROU: ¿Tu mascota?

KYOU: Así es, es mi mascota.

KYOU: Anda, Botan te está llamando.

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡No te vayas mi almuerzoooo!

KYOU: ¡Deja de decir cosas desagradables!

_**Próximo**__** capitulo: Capitulo 24: Botan, un **__**extraño **__**vínculo**__**. **__**¡N**__**o se lo pierdan!**_


	24. Ryou Story 24: Botan, un raro vinculo

**CAPITULO 24: Botan, un extraño vínculo**

_Era un __sábado__ tranquilo como cualquier otro, solo que ese __día__ el cielo se __volvía__ de color gris, anunciando la llegada de la lluvia vespertina. Mientras el profesor dictaba su clase como siempre, yo miraba por la ventana contemplando __de cómo__ el paisaje cambia repentinamente con el cielo cubierto de nubes grises y la ausencia de __cálidos__ y dorados rayos solares alrededor. Fue entonces cuando __miré__ algo que se __movía__rápidamente__ entre los arbustos. Era __más__ grande que un gato, es demasiado redondo para ser un perro, y su cola era demasiado corta para ser una ardilla o roedor, su figura me causaba mucha curiosidad. Al sonar el timbre del receso me fui en __dirección__ hacia el patio trasero en donde supuestamente fue corriendo el __pequeño__ animal. En ello, Sunohara __también__ viene __siguiéndome__._

SUNOHARA: Kurou, ¿A dónde vas?

KUROU: Hay algo que me intriga.

SUNOHARA: ¿Es algo interesante?

KUROU: Seguramente no tiene mucha importancia.

SUNOHARA: Yo también voy.

KUROU: Solo serías un estorbo.

SUNOHARA: No digas eso, es aburrido estar solo en el salón.

KUROU: Realmente no tienes amigos, ¿huh?

SUNOHARA: ¡No soporto que tú me lo digas!

_Debido a la insistencia de Sunohara, ambos fuimos al patio de __atrás__ para buscar aquello que me tiene intrigado. Realmente me incomoda en no poder identificar que clase de animal es__…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Estas buscando algo?

KUROU: Mmmm… no exactamente.

_Mientras __seguía__ buscando entre los arbustos algo __comenzó__ a rozar por debajo de mis piernas sin darme cuenta y luego aparece__…_

MISTERIOSO ANIMAL: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

_Sí__, era el animal que yo estaba buscando y era real, Sunohara __también__ queda sorprendido por la criatura__…_

SUNOHARA: Oye Kurou, ¿qué es eso?

MISTERIOSO ANIMAL: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

KUROU: Es una pregunta sumamente interesante. No es un perro ni tampoco un mapache, mucho menos una ardilla. Sin embargo, es un misterioso animal con un pelaje marrón cubierto con extrañas marcas en su espalda. Tengo el presentimiento de haber visto este animal antes, sobre todo porque aún es un cachorro.

MISTERIOSO ANIMAL: Puhi.

SUNOHARA: Definitivamente es precioso.

KUROU: Sí, tiene un carisma especial que perros y gatos no tienen.

SUNOHARA: ¿Estará bien si puedo tocarlo? ¿No muerde?

KUROU: Bueno, si esta olfateando alrededor de mis piernas dudo mucho que sea un animal hostil.

SUNOHARA: ¡Entonces lo tocare, lo abrazare y le hare caricias!

_Sunohara se agacha para coger al indefenso animal y lo coge con sus manos. El animal comienza a temblar de miedo, intentando zafarse de __él__._

SUNOHARA: No te vayas.

_Sin embargo, en el preciso momento cuando estuvo a punto de tocar al indefenso animal, una voz se oye a lo lejos__…_

VOZ DE CHICA: ¡OYEEEEEEE!

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Huh?

MISTERIOSO ANIMAL: ¿Puhi?

_Voltee hacia el otro lado y pude distinguir una figura bastante familiar y al mismo tiempo algo paso volando sin darme cuenta y golpea violentamente a Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Auuuuch!

_Era un diccionario de __japonés__ e ingles que estaba debajo de mis pies __después__ de mirar abajo. Al mismo tiempo, Sunohara estaba tendido en el piso y con sangre en la nariz._

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "Al mismo tiempo"? ¡Ayyyy!

KUROU: Deja de leer la narración de otras personas, imbécil.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ay! ¡Santo cielo! Esa cosa vino volando hacia mí y me dolió tanto. Podría haber muerto si alcanzaba alguna de mis partes vitales. De todas maneras, ¿Quién rayos...?

KUROU: Créeme es mejor que no mires hacia allá.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay allá?

_Sunohara hace caso omiso de mi advertencia y __rápidamente__ una poderosa patada voladora lo manda a volar cayendo violentamente hacia el piso._

KUROU: ¡Cuidado!

SUNOHARA: Demasiado… tarde… ¡Aaaay!

_Sunohara queda inconsciente __después__ de recibir el impacto__…_

MISTERIOSO ANIMAL: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

_El animal se puso contento cuando la misteriosa figura hace su __aparición__ y es nada menos que Kyou Fujibayashi__…_

KYOU: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué rayos intentas hacerle a mi querida mascota?

KUROU: ¿Tu mascota?

KYOU: Así es, es mi mascota.

KUROU: ¿Esta cosa redonda?

KYOU: ¿No te parece adorable?

KUROU: ¿Es una nueva raza de perro o es una especie de mapache?

KYOU: ¿Estas realmente mal de los ojos? ¿En qué parte se parece él a un perro o a un mapache?

KUROU: ¿Entonces qué rayos es?

KYOU: Es un cerdito.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Eso es imposible. Los cerdos no tienen ese pelaje.

KYOU: Es porque se trata de un cerdito salvaje.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Eso tiene sentido. Mmmmm…

KYOU: ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: Tu mascota, ¿eh?

KYOU: Así es.

KUROU: Mmmmm…

KYOU: ¡Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ya!

KUROU: ¿Hablas en serio?

KYOU: Por supuesto. Ah, ¿quieres saber su nombre? Es extremadamente adorable, tú sabes.

KUROU: Dímelo entonces.

KYOU: Se llama Botan, precioso, ¿verdad?

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KUROU: Yo diría más bien que suena delicioso.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: Nada, solo pensaba en otra cosa.

SUNOHARA: Uhhh… auch… eso me dolió. Se siente como si mi nariz estuviera ardiendo.

_De pronto, Sunohara recupera el sentido__…_

KUROU: Vaya, por fin despiertas.

SUNOHARA: Sí, oye, ¿qué hay con eso de Botan-sopa? Si quieres miso o salsa de soya tendríamos que conseguir en el dormitorio. Además tuve la impresión de que vi un zapato y algo brillante de color celeste de esa patada que recibí hace un rato.

Estoy seguro de que se tratan de los calzo…

KYOU: ¡OLVIDATE DE ESO!

_Sunohara, nuevamente recibe una poderosa patada de Kyou__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡TSUOOOOOOOO!

KYOU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¿Alcanzaste a escuchar eso?

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa? Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué el ha venido hasta aquí? Sabes bien que no está permitido traer mascotas al instituto.

KYOU: Para verme por supuesto.

BOTAN: ¡PUHI! ¡PUHI!

_Botan salta de __alegría__ luego de ese comentario__…_

KUROU: Sin embargo, las lecciones van a comenzar pronto. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

KYOU: Tienes razón.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi, puhi!

KYOU: Esto… veras Botan, todavía no puedo ir a casa contigo.

BOTAN: Puhi…

KYOU: Así que sé buen chico y regresa a casa.

BOTAN: Puhi…

_Ese ultimo comentario lo puso muy triste a Botan__…_

KYOU: Vamos, te prometo que iré derechita a casa después de las clases.

BOTAN: Puhi…

KYOU: Mmmm… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Ah! No te preocupes, este amable chico será quien te lleve a casa.

KUROU: Oye, no te estarás refiriendo a mí, ¿verdad?

KYOU: A este pequeñín le gusta caminar por todas partes así que puede perderse si uno no le echa un vistazo. Así que cuida de él, porfis.

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

KYOU: Tienes tiempo de sobra, ¿no? Así que por una vez, intenta ser útil para alguien.

KUROU: Deja de decir tonterías. Me voy de regreso a mis clases. No hay nada más importante para mí que eso.

KYOU: Vamos, no te quejes. Te invitare hoy a comer si me ayudas.

KUROU: ¡Deja eso en mis manos! Puedes contar conmigo.

KYOU: Gracias.

KUROU: Oye, pero yo no sé en donde vives.

KYOU: Ah, no te preocupes por ese detalle. Botan te puede guiar hacia allá. Solo cuida de que no lo atropelle ningún coche o alguna multitud y tampoco no dejes que el carnicero lo vea por ahí. Quien sabe si alguien lo confunde con algo de comer.

KUROU: ¿Y qué tal si yo soy una de esas personas?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Obviamente debes saber lo que te va a ocurrir. Eso solo significara que tu vida se hará más corta en un instante.

_Esa risa __diabólica__ realmente da cada vez __más__ miedo, quien sabe lo que es capaz de hacerme si su mascota desaparece._

KUROU: Entonces, puedo escoger cualquier almuerzo, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Claro, siempre y cuando sea de la cafetería.

KUROU: No olvides tu promesa, ¿vale?

KYOU: Eso es siempre y cuando este en la escuela una vez que regreses.

KUROU: Muy bien, vámonos, tú… cerdito.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KUROU: ¡Wow! ¡Es increíblemente veloz!

KYOU: Vamos, vamos. Date prisa o te dejara atrás.

KUROU: Ah… por cierto, dejo a ese tipo que está tirado en el piso en tus manos.

KYOU: Seguramente despertara en cinco minutos.

KUROU: Eso es verdad.

BOTAN: ¡PUHIIII! ¡PUHIIIII!

KYOU: Anda, Botan te está llamando.

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡No te vayas mi almuerzoooo!

KYOU: ¡Deja de decir cosas desagradables!

KUROU: ¡Da lo mismo! De todas maneras si no voy no tendré mi almuerzo.

_Luego de eso __comencé__ a perseguir al __pequeño__ cerdito que corre a una velocidad sorprendente._

_Momentos __después__, en medio del camino__…_

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Ya no puedo más!

_Kurou pierde la vista de Botan mientras intentaba correr a toda velocidad__…_

KUROU: Vaya… esto no es bueno… pero al menos seguramente debe haber llegado a casa de una sola pieza, eso creo. Bueno, hasta aquí no más he podido llegar. Será mejor que regrese al instituto.

_Después__ de eso, el cuarto periodo termina. __A__l ser __sábado__, solo se quedan los estudiantes que tengan actividades en sus clubes mientras que el resto regresa a descansar a su casa o almuerzan en el comedor._

KUROU: Por ahora si es posible, intentare no encontrarme con Kyou,

Quien sabe lo que me puede hacer si algo le pasa a…

KYOU: ¡Ah!

KUROU: ¡Oh no!

KYOU: Ah, ya volviste. ¿Acompañaste a Botan hacia mi casa de manera apropiada?

KUROU: Esto… sí, por supuesto.

KYOU: Ya veo, gracias por tu ayuda. Como agradecimiento te invitare a comer lo que tú quieras. Ah, pero como te dije solo lo que hay en la cafetería.

KUROU: Ah, no, no te preocupes por eso.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

KUROU: Porque esto… no quiero abusar de tu confianza y compre algo de comer en el camino hacia acá, no te preocupes.

KYOU: Pero no podre invitarte más si no lo hacemos hoy.

KUROU: Oh, bueno… es una pena entonces…

KYOU: No sé, pero te veo algo extraño.

KUROU: De… de todas formas, ya te dije que está bien.

KYOU: Ah, Kurou…

_Sin decir nada __más__, me di media vuelta y me apresure __rápidamente__ hacia el corredor principal como si intentara huir de Kyou. De todas maneras, como __podría__ explicarle que ni siquiera pude llegar hasta su casa. __S__eguramente se __enojaría__ conmigo por eso._

_Después__ de ello, regrese al __salón__ de clases__…_

SUNOHARA: Ya volviste, Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Has revivido! ¡Impresionante!

SUNOHARA: No ha sucedido nada que requiera ser revivido. Bueno, ya es hora de irse. ¿Qué planes tienes hoy? ¿Qué tal si vamos a disfrutar de nuestra fiebre de sábado por la noche?

KUROU: Hoy va a llover, tonto.

PROFESOR: Oye Sunohara.

_De pronto, nuestro tutor aparece de repente para hablar con Sunohara__…_

PROFESOR: Hoy vendrás conmigo a la oficina del director a hablar sobre tu futuro.

SUNOHARA: ¡Argh! ¡Esto no es bueno!

KUROU: Deja esto en mis manos, vete saltando por la ventana.

SUNOHARA: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Acaso quieres que me suicide? ¡Estamos en el tercer piso!

KUROU: Bueno, entonces cómprame un pan con jamón y un jugo de naranja mientras intento ganar tiempo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Allá voy! ¡Espera! ¡Yo no soy tu sirviente!

PROFESOR: Te tengo por fin.

_Nuestro profesor sorprende a Sunohara poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Argh! ¡Me atrapo porque tú estuviste distrayéndome!

PROFESOR: Realmente me cuesta creer que ustedes dos siendo tan opuestos se lleven tan bien juntos. Bueno Sakagami, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo también? Esto también puede ser importante para ti.

KUROU: Lo siento mucho, para otro momento será. Tengo cosas importantes que atender. Nos vemos.

_Me estaba yendo por el corredor cuando escuchaba algunos gritos que __decían__"¿Cómo__ te puedes ir y dejarme __atrás__?__"__ mientras me alejaba._

_Después__ de eso fui a la biblioteca para dejar algunos libros que __pedí__ prestado y cambiarlos por otros. Posteriormente, sin nada __más__ que hacer, me fui directo a mi casa._

_Deje mi maleta, cambie mi uniforme por mi ropa habitual y me fui en medio de la lluvia hacia el dormitorio de Sunohara a pasar el rato. Entre a su dormitorio pero no __había__ nadie en __él__. __S__eguramente __todavía__ le __seguirán__ dando una reprimenda. Rato __después__, mientras esperaba, la puerta se __abrió__ y para mi sorpresa __había__ llegado Tomoya Okazaki, uno de mis mejores amigos que cursan conmigo en mi __salón__._

KUROU: Ah, vaya sorpresa. Tiempo sin verte Okazaki.

TOMOYA: En realidad no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

KUROU: Bueno, muchas cosas han ocurrido y casi no se te veía en la escuela.

TOMOYA: Es verdad, pasar tiempo con Nagisa y su familia me hace perder muchas cosas aunque cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse.

KUROU: Vaya, tú sí que das envidia. ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

TOMOYA: Pues como hace una semana que no nos reuníamos pase a visitarlos además que aún no consigo acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida.

KUROU: Obvio, estas dando un paso adelante hacia la madurez. Pronto llegara el día en que te conviertas en un hombre de verdad con todas las responsabilidades de formar una familia.

TOMOYA: Te estás adelantando un poco, ¿no crees?

_En ese preciso momento, nuevamente la puerta se abre y esta vez se trata de Sunohara quien llega del instituto__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Fiuuu! ¡Waaaah! ¿Quién está en mi casa?

KUROU &amp; TOMOYA: Bienvenido de vuelta.

SUNOHARA: ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡No entren así de esa forma en la habitación de otra gente! Realmente casi me matan del impacto.

KUROU: Eso no es nada, la próxima vez me esconderé debajo de tu cama y jalare tus piernas hacia dentro.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eso da más miedo!

TOMOYA: ¡Jajajaja! Veo que esto no ha cambiado como siempre.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita sea! Ese sujeto sí que me ha dado un buen sermón ahí.

TOMOYA: ¿Huh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

KUROU: Nada en especial, digamos que Sunohara tuvo una pequeña charla con el profe.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y de quién demonios crees qué es la culpa? ¡Demonios! Arruinándome así mi sábado de fiesta.

KUROU: Bueno, si fueras más responsable, el profesor no estaría llamándote la atención.

SUNOHARA: Sí, pero para tu información tú serás el próximo.

KUROU: ¿Yo? Pero si he estado asistiendo regularmente.

SUNOHARA: Pues no sé, quiere hablar algo contigo acerca de tu futuro y esas cosas.

KUROU: ¡Chispas! Desde que he obtenido el mejor puntaje en el examen nacional no he tenido más que problemas.

TOMOYA: Bueno, eso quiere decir que hasta los genios tienen sus propios problemas.

SUNOHARA: Sí, ahora al profe se le ha dado con eso de hacernos una visita a nuestras casas para hablar sobre nuestro futuro.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Visita? ¡Ups!

SUNOHARA: Sí, parece que tiene intenciones en que los tres entremos a la universidad. Aunque tú si entras de hecho.

TOMOYA: ¿A la universidad? ¿Tú? ¡Jajajajaja!

KUROU: Tendría que caerse el cielo encima para que eso ocurra.

SUNOHARA: ¡Lo mismo va para ti, Okazaki! ¡Y ya dejen de burlarse!

_Después__ de un rato, mientras __bebíamos __té…_

SUNOHARA: Ah, parece que no deja de llover. No podremos ir a divertirnos a ningún sitio si esto continua así. Pasar la tarde en este antro… ¡Que aburrido!

KUROU: Entonces vete.

SUNOHARA: ¡ESTE ES MI CUARTO!

TOMOYA: Pero aún así, una persona al menos debe quedarse aquí, ¿verdad?

SUNOHARA: Supongo…

KUROU: Yo tengo una idea para pasarla genial.

SUNOHARA: ¿Ah sí?

KUROU: ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?

TOMOYA: ¿Cómo qué?

KUROU: Juguemos a "Persona peligrosa corriendo desnudo bajo la lluvia". Los tres jugaremos piedra, papel y tijera y el perdedor Sunohara será la persona peligrosa corriendo desnudo bajo la lluvia.

TOMOYA: Oh, eso suena genial.

SUNOHARA: ¿Otra vez con esa chorrada? ¿Y qué hay del perdedor Okazaki o el perdedor Kurou?

KUROU: ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos!

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

KUROU &amp; TOMOYA: ¡Piedra, papel y tijera!

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien, he ganado!

KUROU: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos derroto a los dos!

TOMOYA: ¡Otra vez! ¡Piedra, papel y tijera!

SUNOHARA: ¡Otra vez los vencí! ¡Este es mi día de suerte!

KUROU: ¡Maldita sea! Pierde de una vez. ¡Piedra, papel y tijera!

_Esta vez Okazaki y Kurou sacaron tijera y Sunohara, papel__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Auch! ¡Perdí!

KUROU: ¡Perfecto! Ahora ve.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita sea! Esto es humillante… una peligrosa persona… ¡Oigan! ¿Quién demonios va a hacer eso? ¿Qué tiene de divertido acerca de este absoluto juego de humillación?

KUROU: Pues, es interesante, ¿no?

TOMOYA: Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

SUNOHARA: ¡SON UNOS DESALMADOS!

_Esa noche, cuando regrese a mi casa tuve nuevamente ese __extraño __sueño__. __Estaba__ caminando en ese lugar sin vida en medio del prado cuando a __mí__ alrededor flotaban hacia el cielo unas __extrañas__ luces. __D__ebido a ello, todo el paisaje se __veía__ totalmente raro, fuera del mundo al cual estuve acostumbrado a vivir. Al continuar caminando miraba a lo lejos un gigantesco __árbol__, donde se encuentran la mayor cantidad de esas __extrañas__ luces y mientras iba __acercándome__ solo __podía__ observar a lo lejos, una __extraña__ figura. Al intentar reconocerla me di cuenta que era una mujer con un sombrero y un vestido blanco que al parecer ignoraba por completo mi presencia y estaba parada __allí__ como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Posiblemente __quizá__ se trate de __mí__. El viento __volvió__ a soplar con fuerza y la distancia hacia el __árbol__ se __hacía__ cada vez __más__ distante impidiendo poder acercarme a __él__. __¿Quién__ será__ la persona que __está__ esperando bajo la copa de ese __árbol__?_

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

Para rellenar este capítulo, los errores detrás de escena…

_**LOS ERRORES DE CLANNAD W.D.:**_

Error #1:

KUROU: ¡Cuidadooo!

KYOU: ¡Aaaaaaay!

KUROU: Se supone que tenías que golpearlo a él no al árbol.

Error #2:

SUNOHARA: ¡Argh! ¡Esto no es bueno!

KUROU: Deja esto en mis manos, vete saltando por la ventana.

SUNOHARA: ¡Allá voy! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

KUROU: ¡Se suponía que no debías hacerlo al pie de la letra, idiota!

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_A__ veces pienso en como mis amigos Okazaki y Sunohara pueden manejar eso sin preocupaciones. Okazaki tiene a alguien especial al cual dedicarle su futuro mientras que Sunohara disfruta __día__ a __día__ los __días__ de escuela sin preocupaciones. __E__n cambio yo, mi vida es diferente. __D__ebido a mis altas notas y mi supuesto carisma, mi popularidad crece cada __día__. __E__n muchas ocasiones los lideres de varios clubes insisten en que me una a ellos pero yo siempre los he rechazado porque para __mí__ ya no hay un lugar al que pueda reconfortar esta tristeza que llevo siempre en mi __corazón__, la muerte de mi madre fue el inicio de esa cadena de eventos desafortunados, entre ellos el accidente de mi amiga Fuuko que la ha dejado en coma incluso hasta el __día__ de hoy, olvidar a mi amiga Kotomi con quien no pude estar cuando ella __más__ me necesitaba, abandonar mi __sueño__ de participar como jugador de beisbol en el instituto, entre otras cosas._

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad es que esto es algo inesperado pero ella vino realmente para confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí.

RYOU: Eh… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Como ella se sentía impaciente y no podía esperar a que terminaran las clases, ella decidió acercarse a mí aprovechando que yo estaría solo aquí.

RYOU: Ah… wawawa… eso… eso… eso… no es… bueno… la verdad…

KYOU: Ryou, ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!

RYOU: Eh… aa… uuu… eso… eso no es lo que tú crees… uuu…

_**Proximo**__** capitulo: CAPITULO **__**25:**__** Pensamientos Ocultos. **__**¡**__**No se lo pierdan! Disfruten de la llegada de un invitado en este **__**capítulo**__**. **_


	25. Ryou Story 25: Pensamientos ocultos

**CAPITULO 25: Pensamientos ocultos**

_Ya era lunes por la __mañana__, al despertar me __sentí __débil__ y con desgano tras despertar de ese __sueño__, que muchas veces no me deja tranquilo. __M__e recuerda mucho a la completa soledad que estoy viviendo en este hogar, el cual soy la __única__ persona que vive en ella. __M__e pregunto, una vez que terminen mis estudios, __¿qué __será__ de mi vida? __¿__Podre ser capaz de cumplir mi __sueño__? __¿__Alguna vez __podré__ superar mi soledad? Lo __único__ que __sé__ es que lo __único__ que puedo hacer por ahora es mantener mis buenas notas y asistir a las clases como siempre. __T__arde o temprano las cosas cambian y cuando llega ese momento es donde uno debe tomar la __decisión__ que __decidirá__ su futuro ya sea de buena o mala manera. __Miré__ el reloj, era temprano, con suficiente tiempo para poder llegar al instituto temprano sin __ningún__ problema. Sin embargo, __decidí__ quedarme un rato __más__ pensando acerca de lo que __debería__ hacer. __A__ veces pienso en como mis amigos Okazaki y Sunohara pueden manejar eso sin preocupaciones. Okazaki tiene a alguien especial al cual dedicarle su futuro mientras que Sunohara disfruta __día__ a __día__ los __días__ de escuela sin preocupaciones. __E__n cambio yo, mi vida es diferente. __D__ebido a mis altas notas y mi supuesto carisma, mi popularidad crece cada __día__. __E__n muchas ocasiones los lideres de varios clubes insisten en que me una a ellos pero yo siempre los he rechazado porque para __mí__ ya no hay un lugar al que pueda reconfortar esta tristeza que llevo siempre en mi __corazón__, la muerte de mi madre fue el inicio de esa cadena de eventos desafortunados, entre ellos el accidente de mi amiga Fuuko que la ha dejado en coma incluso hasta el __día__ de hoy, olvidar a mi amiga Kotomi con quien no pude estar cuando ella __más__ me necesitaba, abandonar mi __sueño__ de participar como jugador de beisbol en el instituto, entre otras cosas._

_Por el camino de siempre iba caminando mirando bajo el sol radiante y los estudiantes de mi instituto ya no estaban alrededor. __E__so era porque ya la __mayoría__ estaban ya en sus respectivos salones. Mientras observaba el paisaje me preguntaba __qué__ cosas puedo hacer el resto del __año__ que me queda. Sin embargo, un sonido bastante familiar se acercaba cada vez __más__ cerca hacia __mí__. Fue entonces cuando di un salto hacia un lado de la vereda y esquive el origen de ese ruido. Era nada menos que una moto conducida por una chica de cabello largo con una cinta blanca en el pelo y que lleva el uniforme de mi instituto. __O__bviamente se trataba de mi tortura de todas las __mañana__s, Kyou Fujibasyahi. Sin embargo, esta vez no __sufrí __ningún__ golpe gracias a mis reflejos. Sin embargo, un chico que iba delante __de mí__ no tuvo dicha suerte y fue atropellado por la supuesta moto._

KUROU: ¡No puedo creerlo!

KYOU: ¡Lo siento! Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

KUROU: (Oye, oye. ¿Realmente lo dice en serio?)

_Y como justo sospechaba, Kyou deja __allí__ tirado al pobre chico y __continúa__ su camino. Obviamente no __podía__ dejar al chico __allí__ tirado. __I__ntente reanimarlo pero no __conseguía__ despertar. _

KUROU: Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Di algo.

_Al levantarlo sobre sus hombros me di cuenta que su cuerpo era delgado y por su apariencia no estaba seguro realmente si era un chico o una chica y de pronto, aquel muchacho __empezó__ a recobrar el conocimiento__…_

KUROU: Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

CHICO: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

KUROU: ¡WAH!

CHICO: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿En dónde estoy?

KUROU: Vaya, estabas vivo. Menos mal.

CHICO: No sé qué paso pero sentí algo que me empujo violentamente, comencé a rodar y rodar e inmediatamente me caí hacia el suelo.

KUROU: Bueno, para ser más preciso fuiste atropellado por una motocicleta.

CHICO: ¿Una moto lo hizo? Ah… ya lo recuerdo… Otra vez…

KUROU: ¿Otra vez?

CHICO: Sí, muchas veces me ocurre eso cuando paso por esta avenida. Sería un problema muy serio si me atropellara un carro pero si es una moto es una suerte que no me pase nada.

KUROU: Suerte, ¿eh? (Yo no diría eso) Tu cuerpo, ¿se encuentra mejor?

CHICO: ¿Eh? Bueno, no creo que tenga alguna herida en particular.

KUROU: Ya veo, bueno entonces creo que eso está bien.

CHICO: Me llamo Yuichi Aozora, ¿Cómo te llamas?

KUROU: Kurou Sakagami. Soy un estudiante del instituto que está allá, en la cima de esa colina.

YUICHI: Ah, ya veo. Por cierto, ¿qué hora tienes?

KUROU: Mmmm… van a ser las diez de la mañana, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

YUICHI: ¡Waaaaah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la estación!

KUROU: ¡Oye!

_Yuichi __corrió__ deprisa en tan solo un momento y __comenzó__ a desparecer de mi vista__…_

KUROU: ¿Realmente estará bien? Bueno, al menos sé que no está lastimado. Al menos se termino eso de que Kyou podría convertirse en una asesina. Si ese chico habría muerto era obvio que se tratara de un crimen bastante grave.

NOTA: Yuichi Aozora es el protagonista de otra serie llamada Yu-Gi-Oh! Shonen Aozora Yuichi escrita por el mismo autor de esta historia y es el invitado de esta serie.

_Sin __más__ precedentes volví en mi camino hacia el instituto pensando en lo ocurrido hoy. Cuando llegue al edificio del instituto, el timbre que anunciaba el fin del segundo periodo __había__ sonado al mismo tiempo en que yo pasaba por __ahí__. Y de repente me __encontré__ precisamente con la causante del accidente._

KYOU: Ah, Kurou. ¿Cómo se encuentra ese chico?

KUROU: No entiendo cómo puedes preguntarme con una cara tan despreocupada.

KYOU: ¿Eh? Eso es porque nada le ocurrió, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Por fortuna, ¿pero qué habrías hecho en caso contrario?

KYOU: Descuida, descuida. La reacción que tuvo mi moto cuando lo choque era diferente.

KUROU: ¿Reacción?

KYOU: Bueno, ¿Cómo lo podría explicar? La sensación cuando la carne se estrella con el hueso… no se sintió nada, ¿verdad? Estoy segura que mi habilidad de manejo redujo el impacto. Obviamente eso es algo que solo una maestra puede hacer.

KUROU: Aún si fuera ese el caso, el verdadero problema está en la persona que huyo del lugar de los hechos.

KYOU: Bueno, si no estuvieras allí, obviamente me habría detenido. O quién sabe, puede que quizá este apuntando hacia ti.

KUROU: ¡Glup!

_Lo que dijo ella es sumamente aterrador. __¿Será __que se __habrá__ dado cuenta lo que __sucedió__ con Botan el __sábado__?_

KYOU: Bueno, al final nada paso. Así que todo está bien.

_Kyou __sonríe__ luego de esa manera y luego ella me entrega algo__…_

KUROU: ¿Y esto?

KYOU: Es un jugo de fresa con leche. Por ahora tómatelo, dado que me tomo diez minutos en conseguirlo para agradecerte. Así que deberías estar contento.

KUROU: No deberías forzar tu gratitud hacia mí. ¡Cielos! Y deja de añadir eso de "por ahora" cuando intentes agradecer a alguien.

KYOU: Invitarte jugo es mi forma de darte las gracias. ¿No deberías estar agradecido de que el jugo qué escogí para ti es el más delicioso?

_Esa es una __ridícula __razón__ para decir, sobre todo con esa __extraña__ sonrisa. __B__ueno, como ella dice debo de estar agradecido por el jugo que ella me entrego en mis manos._

_Finalmente termina el tercer periodo y Sunohara __aún__ no llega, el ambiente se torna algo solitario. __S__in embargo, la __única__ persona conocida que __podía__ ver era a la delegada de mi clase, Ryou Fujibayashi pero estaba ocupada hablando con alguna de sus __compañera__s. __S__in __más__ precedentes, __salí __a la __cafetería__ para comprar un jugo y __después__ regrese a mi __salón__. Llego la hora del almuerzo y Sunohara no __venía__, dudo __mucho__ que se haya enfermado, __quizá __esté__ haciendo el vago otra vez. __M__ientras regresaba me __encontré__ con Okazaki que __volvía__ del almuerzo en el patio principal. __E__stuvo __acompañando__ a Nagisa como siempre, me pregunto por Sunohara y le __respondí__ que __todavía__ no viene. __Después__ de eso, regresamos juntos al __salón__ y estuvimos hablando acerca __de cómo__ pasar nuestras vacaciones de verano, a pesar de que nosotros, los de tercer __año__ tenemos clases suplementarias._

_Al terminar el quinto periodo aparece el susodicho chico que estuvo ausente casi todo el __día__._

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola!

KUROU: ¡Habla! Por cierto, te veo animado hoy.

SUNOHARA: Es que dormí buen rato hasta ahora.

KUROU: Eres imposible.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! Por cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer en nuestro sexto periodo?

KUROU: Míralo tú mismo.

_Las chicas abandonaron nuestro __salón__ convirtiendo este en el cuarto de cambio para chicos. Por supuesto nuestra __última__ sexta hora toca precisamente __educación __física__ y la actividad de hoy es... la favorita de Sunohara, el futbol. __E__n lugar de darnos lecciones, el profesor solo nos hace jugar un partido como para desfogarnos de todo el estudio que hicimos estos __días__, ya que __después__ de todo somos alumnos de tercero. __Aún__ si yo no me dedico a perseguir el __balón__ o participar del juego, el profesor no dice nada. Mientras solo me __distraía__ un poco, Sunohara se lo pasaba en grande mientras que Okazaki y yo solo nos dedicamos a jugar suavemente._

SUNOHARA: ¡YAHOOO! ¡CABEZAZO!

_Al terminar las clases, nos cambiamos y nos preparamos para retirarnos a nuestras casas._

SUNOHARA: Bueno, es hora de irse.

KUROU: ¡Cielos! Tú sí qué disfrutas de una vida maravillosa de estudiante.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

TOMOYA: Porque es la única oportunidad en tu vida en la cual ya no puedes volver atrás, así que disfruta mientras puedas.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! Por supuesto, es por esa razón que cualquier cosa que suceda yo siempre podre disfrutar algo de diversión.

TOMOYA: Pues yo no tengo dinero.

KUROU: Y yo solo traje para el almuerzo.

SUNOHARA: No importa, siempre hay alguien en los videojuegos.

KUROU: ¿Otra vez? Si tan solo los miembros del club de rugby no estuvieran alrededor sería el paraíso.

SUNOHARA: En eso tienes razón. Pero qué importa. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

TOMOYA: Lo siento, pero Nagisa me está esperando.

KUROU: Yo voy a adelantar mis deberes. ¡Nos vemos!

SUNOHARA: ¡OIGAN! ¿Cómo se atreven a abandonarme de esa forma? ¡Aguafiestas!

_Al __día__ siguiente, las cosas __seguían__ en su ritmo como siempre, llegue tarde debido a que estuve estudiando hasta tarde para mejorar en los puntos __más__difíciles__ de los cursos de esta semana y como el profesor sabe que yo salteo clases por esa __razón__ no me dice nada. __S__in embargo, era una rutina bastante tediosa y solitaria a la vez, de no ser por personas como Sunohara y Okazaki que siempre logran animarme un poco, mi vida no __tendría __ningún__ sentido. __Cuando __llegue la clase __recién__ estaba empezando __así__ que aproveche en hacerme un lado entre los otros estudiantes y llegar a mi asiento mientras la clase continuaba. __Después__ de eso, llego la hora del almuerzo y Sunohara como siempre, viene a mi sitio._

SUNOHARA: ¿Vamos a la cafetería como siempre?

KUROU: Oye, no digas como si ya hubieras estado aquí desde temprano si recién acabas de llegar.

SUNOHARA: Supongo.

KUROU: Al menos ten la decencia de saludarme apropiadamente antes de que vengas a invitarme a comer. Es realmente frustrante si no lo haces bien.

SUNOHARA: Pero decir buenos días a esta hora no suena lógico.

KUROU: Estas en lo cierto.

SUNOHARA: Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Por qué no te presentas?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, realmente no entiendo lo que tratas de decir pero si lo consideras normal eso es lo que haré la próxima vez. Entonces, ¿vamos a la cafetería?

KUROU: Si no hay más remedio.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y qué hay de Okazaki?

KUROU: Con Nagisa, obviamente.

SUNOHARA: Mmmm… ¿Y qué tal si vamos con ellos también? Quizá ella me invite algo de su delicioso almuerzo del amor.

KUROU: Ya te dije que los dejemos en paz. Solo seríamos un estorbo en su relación.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! Es que se siente tan aburrido si no podemos divertirnos con ellos.

KUROU: Aunque parezca frustrante es lo mejor para ellos. Recuerda que su relación todavía está algo… distante, por decirlo así. Ellos necesitan pasar más tiempo juntos o de lo contrario solo volverán a ser simples amigos.

SUNOHARA: Hablando de ese tema, si sabes tanto de esas cosas, ¿Cómo es qué no consigues novia?

KUROU: Una cosa es no estar interesado y otra muy diferente estar desesperado. Sabes bien que no me interesa salir con nadie por interés.

SUNOHARA: Tch, tú sí que eres aburrido. Con eso de que él amor es un sentimiento sagrado y blah, blah…

KUROU: Pues esa es la verdad, el verdadero amor… un sentimiento que va más allá de cualquier comprensión…

SUNOHARA: Mejor vayamos a almorzar antes de que empieces con tus sermones.

_Durante las clases de la tarde, el profesor comenzaba a dictar su clase, mientras que yo solo contemplaba el cielo pensando en aquel tema que Sunohara me hizo explicar. __E__s verdad que sepa mucho acerca de ese sentimiento en las novelas que suelo leer pero nunca lo he experimentado en mi vida. En ello, Sunohara me interrumpe, __llamándome__ en medio de la clase de forma sigilosa._

SUNOHARA: [Kurou, Kurou]

KUROU: [¿Qué quieres? Acabas de interrumpir en mis pensamientos]

SUNOHARA: [Mira por la ventana, abajo donde están esos arbustos cerca de la entrada principal, ha venido otra vez.]

KUROU: [¿Quién vino?]

SUNOHARA: [Esa cosa linda de antes.]

KUROU: ¿Huh?

_Mis ojos no __podían__ ver claramente porque me __sentía__ cansado por la aburrida __lección__ de hoy y __decidí__ hacerle caso y mirar por la ventana. En la entrada principal, donde se supone que no __debería__ haber nadie ahora, pude ver la figura de un __pequeño__ animal que caminaba alrededor. Era Botan, el cerdito mascota de Kyou._

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿habrá venido a ver a Kyou otra vez?

PROFESOR: ¡Sakagami! ¿Por qué estas distrayéndote en medio de la clase? No hay ningún pizarrón fuera de la ventana. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

KUROU: Lo siento profesor, hoy no me siento bien. Con su permiso me retiro.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces Kurou?

PROFESOR: Sakagami, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

KUROU: A tomar aire fresco. De paso iré a la enfermería por una pastilla.

PROFESOR: ¡Oye Sakagami! ¡Cielos! Este chico… ¡Siempre se comporta de manera muy rara!

_Sin decir __más__, ignorando la actitud del profesor, __salí __del __salón__ y me fui a caminar hacia el __jardín__ que conecta con la entrada principal en busca de Botan. __E__n ello, pude encontrarlo cerca del muro que conecta con el instituto. El ambiente era muy tranquilo, sin gente ni bullicio alrededor._

KUROU: ¡Botan!

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

_Su cola de repente se levanta tan pronto oye mi voz y viene corriendo hacia __mí__. Sin embargo, al correr muy deprisa se viene hacia __mí__ y yo pude detenerlo con mis brazos y lo acaricie._

KUROU: ¿Te encuentras bien?

BOTAN: ¡Puhiii! ¡Puhiiii!

KUROU: Me alegra. Supongo que has venido a buscar a Kyou, ¿cierto?

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KUROU: Mmmm… pues tendremos que esperarla un rato.

_Mientras tanto, me puse a sentar en medio del __jardín__ y me puse a leer el libro que traje conmigo cuando __salí__ del __salón__ y Botan se __sentó__ a mi lado bajo el radiante sol y la brisa __refrescante__ de la primavera._

_Después__ de ello, el timbre __sonó__ indicando el fin de la clase de este periodo y el edificio __volvió__ a entrar en actividad puesto a que nadie estaba ya en clases. Botan estaba durmiendo __plácidamente__ conmigo en mi regazo cuando __súbitamente __abrió__ los ojos._

BOTAN: ¿Puhi?

KUROU: ¡Hola! ¿Despertaste? Seguramente en estos momentos tu ama ya debe de estar…

_Pude escuchar los pasos de alguien y vi una figura que se acercaba a lo lejos__…_

KUROU: Sí, ella ya está aquí.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

_De pronto, Botan estaba muy asustado. __C__omo si no le agradaba la presencia de la persona que se estaba acercando. Se puso __detrás__ de __mí__ como uno de esos perritos asustadizos cuando sienten un peligro. Era bastante raro, el nunca se comporta __así__ cuando Kyou viene sino todo lo contrario. __¿Será__ posible que Kyou le __hiciera__ algo desagradable? No creo, ella parece estar bastante unida a __él__ pero __sí__ es __así__, __¿qué__podría…__?_

_Cuando continuaba pensando en el comportamiento de Botan, una voz diferente me llamaba al acercarse__…_

VOZ DE CHICA: Esto…

KUROU: ¿Huh?

_Cuando volteo hacia el otro lado me di cuenta de __quién__ era la voz y era nada menos que la hermana melliza de Kyou, Ryou Fujibayashi._

KUROU: Ah, señorita Fujibayashi, ¿qué sucede?

RYOU: Esto… la verdad… hace un rato te fuiste del salón de clases y por eso… me sentía algo preocupada y…

KUROU: ¿Y qué hay con eso? Aún si estuviera allí, eso no significaría que estuviera prestando a la lección y como sentía que era una molestia para el profe decidí marcharme.

RYOU: Pe… pero… tú no eres ninguna…

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad es que vine por algo que digamos te pertenece, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡Botan! ¿Por qué está aquí?

KUROU: Bueno, lo más seguro es que ha venido por tu hermana.

BOTAN: Pu… pu… ¡Puhiiiiii!

_Botan __seguía__ temblando de miedo__…_

KUROU: Esto me causa bastante curiosidad pero, desde hace un rato qué esta temblando como licuadora, ¿a qué vendrá eso?

RYOU: Ah… bueno… estoy segura que debe ser porque… él debe haberme visto llegar…

KUROU: ¿Huh? Ahora sí estoy confundido.

BOTAN: Puhiiii…

RYOU: Uuuuu…

KUROU: Esto… perdona si parezco rudo pero, ¿no será qué él te desprecia de algún modo?

RYOU: Esto… bueno… yo… quizás…

_De pronto, Botan deja de temblar y cambia de actitud y se le ve entusiasta__…_

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Botan? ¿Qué sucede, chico?

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

_En ello, Botan __súbitamente__ salta de mi regazo y evita a Ryou mientras el corre y justo se dirige hacia donde __está__ la otra hermana, Kyou._

KYOU: Otra vez viniste, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Hermana.

_Botan corre hacia ella y ella lo abraza __sujetándolo__ entre sus brazos, __cargándolo__ como si fuera un __bebé__. Kyou comienza a __sonreír__ mientras viene hacia __aquí__._

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Ryou? Tú también estas aquí ¿Por qué?

RYOU: ¿Yo? Bueno… la verdad… esto…

_Ella se pone nerviosa y dirige su mirada hacia __mí__._

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad es que esto es algo inesperado pero ella vino realmente para confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí.

RYOU: Eh… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Como ella se sentía impaciente y no podía esperar a que terminaran las clases, ella decidió acercarse a mí aprovechando que yo estaría solo aquí.

RYOU: Ah… wawawa… eso… eso… eso… no es… bueno… la verdad…

_De pronto, su cara se puso bien roja como un tomate tras escuchar mi falsa __explicación…_

KYOU: Ryou, ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!

RYOU: Eh… aa… uuu… eso… eso no es lo que tú crees… uuu…

_Ryou estaba tan avergonzada que __parecía__ estar a punto de llorar, de alguna manera me __pareció__ adorable__…_

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Tranquilas, solo era una pequeña broma. No se lo tomen en serio.

KYOU: Ya lo sabía.

KUROU: ¿Entonces por qué me seguías el juego?

RYOU: Ah… uh… uuuuuuuuuuuu….

_Ryou estaba algo desanimada al ver que Kyou y yo disfrutamos un poco de la __pequeña__ broma__…_

KYOU: Seguramente ella estaba muy preocupada tras ver que te fuiste repentinamente del salón en medio de la clase y es por eso que ella decidió venir aquí.

_Tras escuchar la __explicación__, Ryou volteaba su cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras su cara nuevamente se __ponía__ roja como un tomate._

KYOU: Bueno, debo darte mi gratitud por haberte preocupado de cuidar de Botan.

KUROU: Si lo pones de ese modo, expresa tu gratitud con algo material

KYOU: ¡Hecho! Si lo cuidas hasta que termine el siguiente periodo te comprare jugo para ti.

KUROU: No me bromees.

KYOU: De todas maneras, no vas a atender la siguiente clase, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Aún si estuviera leyendo otra cosa sigo siendo considerado como presente en la clase. Deja de decir que esa clase de cosas no son valiosas.

KYOU: En ese caso te invitare un jugo y te invitare a almorzar mañana.

KUROU: ¡Cuenta conmigo!

_T__anto Kyou como Botan se __sentían__ de acuerdo con mi __decisión__. __Sin__ embargo __había__ una persona que no estaba de acuerdo__…_

RYOU: Esto…

KUROU: ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

RYOU: Ah… bueno… esto… yo pienso que no deberías hacer eso… al menos eso yo creo.

KUROU: De todas maneras no pienso atender la lección de hoy así que no hay problema.

RYOU: Aún si dices eso, no creo que debas saltarte de clases… al menos eso yo pienso.

KUROU: Bueno, ¿qué opinas hermana mayor?

KYOU: ¿No te parece obvio? Debes hacerle caso y no saltearte las clases.

KUROU: ¿Realmente intentas provocarme?

RYOU: Esto… Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: ¿Huh?

RYOU: Yo… esto… pienso que deberías prestar y participar más en clase. Eso me pondría muy contenta…

KUROU: Si tú lo dices… intentare hacerlo. Pero, ¿qué debemos hacer con el cerdito? ¿Piensas ignorarlo y dejarlo allí hasta que terminen las clases?

RYOU: Ah… bueno… sobre eso… yo…

BOTAN: Puhi…

_De pronto, el timbre suena indicando el fin del descanso__…_

KUROU: Las clases van a comenzar.

RYOU: Ah… aaaa… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_Ryou comienza a sentirse muy nerviosa al escuchar la campana__…_

KYOU: Bueno, no hay otra alternativa… ¡Ah! Supongo que tendré que llevármelo a clases.

KUROU: ¿Pero no te regañarán por eso?

KYOU: Todo está bien, ¿verdad Botan?

BOTAN: ¿Puhi?

KYOU: Iremos con la transformación de muñeco de felpa.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

KUROU: ¿A qué rayos viene eso?

KYOU: Una de las siete habilidades secretas de Botan.

KUROU: ¿Habilidades secretas? Ni que fuera una criatura de otro mundo

KYOU: Observa. ¡Botan! ¡Transfórmate!

BOTAN: Pu…

_En el momento en que Kyou se lo ordena, Botan se queda quieto como una estatua__…_

KUROU: ¡Increíble! Pero… espera… ¿se quedara petrificado como un muñeco durante toda la clase?

KYOU: ¿No es maravilloso?

KUROU: ¿Realmente eres idiota o qué?

KYOU: ¿Huh? ¡Grrrr!

KUROU: ¿Acaso crees poder mantener al pobre cerdito por cincuenta minutos?

KYOU: Por supuesto que puedo. Una vez me olvide de él cuando se quedo sumergido bajo el agua por diez minutos.

KUROU: ¡Eso es crueldad hacia los animales!

RYOU: Esto… si no volvemos rápidamente a las clases, el profesor va a…

KYOU: Oh, eso es verdad. Y el timbre ya sonó desde hace un rato.

KUROU: ¿Realmente crees que ese animal disfrazado de peluche va a estar bien?

KYOU: Estará bien. Si todavía tienes dudas, toma.

_Kyou me entrega a Botan y me lo da en mis brazos__…_

KYOU: Te lo dejo a ti.

KUROU: ¿Encargarme esto a mí?

KYOU: Tú quieres comprobar si él es capaz de quedarse así apropiadamente, ¿verdad? Esa es la razón por la que te lo estoy dando. Llévalo en tus brazos mientras estas en clases.

KUROU: ¿Estas de broma?

KYOU: Ten confianza en Botan y en mí.

KUROU: Mmmm…

_La verdad es que yo precisamente __desconfío__ de aquellos que __están__ seguros de __sí__ mismos, sobre todo en este caso. En ese momento __comencé__ a imaginar nuevamente lo que __sucedería__ si yo arrojo a Botan hacia ella__…_

**[IMAGINACION]**

KYOU: Bueno, cuento contigo.

KUROU: Oye Kyou.

KYOU: ¿Eh?

_En ese preciso momento Kurou la detiene mientras se iba de regreso al edificio del instituto. Y en cuanto voltea, este arroja a Botan en __dirección__ hacia ella._

KYOU: ¡WAAAAAAAAA!

_Ella de __algún__ modo consigue coger a Botan que estaba volando y girando desde lo alto y luego pone una cara realmente enfurecida__…_

KUROU: ¡Buena atrapada!

KYOU: ¡MISERABLE! ¡GRRRRR! ¿QUIERES QUE TE MASACRE TANTAS VECES HASTA QUE COMIENCES A LLORAR POR AYUDA? ¡REALMENTE QUIERES QUE TE PATEE EL TRASERO HASTA QUE PIDAS PERDON ANTES DE AGONIZAR, ¿EH?!

KUROU: Pero, es tu mascota, ¿no? Tú eres quien debe encargarse de él, no yo.

KYOU: ¡Te dije que solo por cincuenta minutos!

**[FIN DE LA IMAGINACION]**

_Volviendo al presente__…_

KUROU: (¡Jajaja! Realmente sería interesante hacer sufrir un poco a Kyou después de todos los malos ratos que me hizo pasar a mí pero, aún así no creo que sea una chica tan mala después de todo. Además, no sé por qué últimamente está siendo amable conmigo pese a su mal genio.) De acuerdo, pero solo por un rato, ¿eh?

KYOU: Claro, no olvides traerlo de vuelta.

_Después__ de eso, Kyou regresa en __dirección__ hacia su __salón__ y __comencé__ a mirar en el rostro petrificado de Botan. Era impresionante ver que estaba completamente __inmóvil__ pese a que sople un poco en su oreja._

RYOU: Sakagami, nosotros también deberíamos…

KUROU: Sí, tienes razón.

_Después__ de eso, volví con Ryou a nuestro __salón__. Posteriormente el profesor se __dirigió__ hacia __mí__ para hablar conmigo debido a que me fui repentinamente del __salón__._

PROFESOR: Sakagami, realmente, ¿qué es lo que piensas acerca de las clases? Sé que eres un buen alumno pero últimamente has actuado de manera muy rara. Quizá la presión del examen nacional te puso en estado de estrés pero aún así debes procurar no saltearte de esa forma las clases. Recuerda que ahora debes dar un buen ejemplo a los demás. Estudiar no solo consiste en leer libros y hacer tareas, también debes tomar con más seriedad las clases.

KUROU: Lo entiendo. Procurare no molestarlo nuevamente dejando de asistir a su clase.

PROFESOR: Oye, oye. No me refiero a que llegues a ese extremo. Solo procura participar en clases, eso es todo. Por cierto, me llama un poco la atención pero, ¿por qué llevas ese muñeco cargado en tus brazos?

ALUMNO #1: Oye, ¿te has fijado en Sakagami?

ALUMNO #2: Sí, lleva algo así como una almohada.

ALUMNO #1: No, más bien un muñeco de felpa.

ALUMNO #3: ¿No es adorable? Llevando en sus brazos ese muñeco…

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Esto… bueno… es que… ¡ah! Mi prima… me pidió que cuidara de su muñeco porque estaría ocupada con el consejo y ya sabe…

PROFESOR: Ah, entiendo. Bueno, sigamos con la clase.

_Kurou estaba todo avergonzado en la forma de que lo miran todos sus __compañeros__ en clase__…_

KUROU: (Maldita sea, Kyou. ¡Esto es tan humillante! Bueno, al menos solo quedan treinta minutos.)

PROFESOR: Y así, usando la formula de hace un rato obtendrás el valor de "x" y de "y". ¿Alguien podría decirme cuales son dichos valores?

KUROU: El valor de X es 7 y el valor de Y es dos tercios.

PROFESOR: ¡Correcto Sakagami! Bien veo que ya estas comenzando a participar en clase. Bueno ahora sigamos con…

_De pronto, un terrible accidente ocurre el cual se escucha un ruido __extraño__ que sale justo en el lugar donde estoy sentado y se escucha en toda la clase y luego un olor desagradable se esparce alrededor, llamando la __atención__ de todos__…_

KUROU: (¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que ser Botan! ¿Por qué demonios se atreve a lanzar gases en un momento como este?)

_En es momento, todos fijaron sus miradas en __mí…_

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? ¡Esperen! ¡No fui yo! ¡Lo juro!

SUNOHARA: Ah, no hagas pobres excusas como esa. No se puede remediar si se te tiene que salir, es normal, ¿no?

TOMOYA: Aunque ese olor si que es algo desagradable.

KUROU: ¡Ya les he dicho que no fui yooooo!

TOMOYA: [Oye, eso que llevas no es la mascota de…]

KUROU: [Sí, por desgracia…]

SUNOHARA: ¿No fuiste tú?

PROFESOR: Sakagami, si hubieras dicho desde un principio que estabas mal del estomago no habría problema en dejar que te quedes en la enfermería.

KUROU: Este… creo que seguiré su consejo e iré inmediatamente a la enfermería. La verdad es que estoy muy mal del estomago pero no quería preocupar a nadie, lo siento.

ALUMNA #1: Oh, me pregunto si Sakagami estará bien.

ALUMNO #2: Vaya, si hubiera dicho eso desde un principio no estaríamos todos aquí pensando mal de él.

PROFESOR: ¿Vas a llevar también el muñeco?

KUROU: Es que no puedo dejarlo ahí tirado. Tengo que devolvérselo a mi prima… ya sabe…

BOTAN: Pu… puhi…

PROFESOR: ¿Puhi?

KUROU: Ah, es un ruido del muñeco. Cuando lo aprietas hace ese ruido. ¡Jajaja!

PROFESOR: Ah, vaya. Cada vez los muñecos los hacen cada vez más raros hoy en día. KUROU: Si me disculpa…

_Después__ de eso, me fui __rápidamente__ del __salón__ todo enojado por toda la escena tan humillante que tuve que pasar __allí__. __A__l irme pude escuchar muchas risas en especial por parte de las chicas de mi __salón__allí__ dentro. Sin __más__ precedentes me fui al patio principal a esperar a que sonara el timbre y devolver a Botan al culpable de mi desgracia._

KUROU: Ah, por fin termino. Quizás deba ir al salón a buscarla. Cielos, ¿qué voy a hacer con esta cosa? No se mueve ni un milímetro desde que lo traje aquí.

Maldita seas Kyou, por hacerme pasar cosas tan humillantes.

KYOU: Aquí, atrápalo.

_En ese momento vi que un objeto estaba volando hacia __mí__ y con buen acto de reflejo lo atrape. __E__ra un refresco de fruta._

KYOU: Buen trabajo. ¿Cómo está Botan? Está quietecito, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Grrrrrrr!

KYOU: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

KUROU: ¡Mejor hubiera sido que se hubiese movido antes…! ¡GRRRR!

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

KUROU: ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de las cosas que me hizo pasar tu pequeño cerdito!

_De mal genio, arroje a Botan hacia ella y logra atraparlo mientras volaba y giraba__…_

KYOU: ¡Waaaah! ¡Oye! Trata a Botan con más delicadeza.

KUROU: ¡Humph! Normalmente lo patearía con todas mis fuerzas.

KYOU: ¿Realmente paso algo?

KUROU: Prefiero no hablar de eso. Hablando otro tema, ¿Cómo puedes hacer para que vuelva a la vida? Suena algo aterrador que no responda si uno lo tira, lo haga rodar o lo patee, ¿no te parece?

KYOU: Espera, no me digas que tú le hiciste cosas como esa a Botan.

KUROU: Lo digo en teoría.

KYOU: Bueno, su poder de defensa se incrementa cuando se transforma en muñeco de felpa, así que esta bien. ¡Botan, despierta!

_Kyou chasquea sus dedos en frente de Botan mientras lo dice__…_

BOTAN: ¿Puhi?

KYOU: Y listo.

KUROU: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Hipnotismo?

KYOU: No es definitivamente nada de eso.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KYOU: ¿Huh? ¿Estás hambriento? Espera un momento hasta que llegue la hora de salida y te conseguiré algo de comer.

KUROU: Sí, pero esta vez asegúrate de llevártelo a tu clase.

KYOU: Ya lo sé. De todas formas, gracias por cuidarlo en el sexto periodo, estoy muy agradecida contigo. Por eso, te doy ese jugo como muestra de mi agradecimiento.

KUROU: De acuerdo, entonces lo aceptare con mucho gusto.

KYOU: Bueno, cuídate mucho. Botan, ¡Transfórmate en peluche!

_Kyou vuelve nuevamente a sus clases. __¿__Realmente __será__ capaz de llevar a Botan a su __salón__ de esa forma? __Después__ de toda la __vergüenza__ que pase __allí__, no __podría__ imaginar lo que __sucedería__ con ella._

_Después__ de eso, finalmente las lecciones de hoy terminan y todos van de regreso a sus casas__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! Terminaron las clases.

KUROU: Oye, no te exaltes tanto.

SUNOHARA: Pero para nosotros el día comienza aquí, ¿no crees?

KUROU: Pues no me incluyas.

SUNOHARA: Vamos a disfrutar de un rato agradable juntos. Aunque es una pena que Okazaki no venga con nosotros pero qué se le va a hacer.

KUROU: No me digas que a los videojuegos otra vez. No pienso desperdiciar mi dinero en esos juegos.

SUNOHARA: No… esta vez es diferente.

KUROU: ¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?

SUNOHARA: Mi habitación se va a convertir en un sitio cyber.

KUROU: ¿Ah sí? Suena interesante. ¿Cómo?

SUNOHARA: Voy a conseguir un reproductor de DVD y un televisor de un chico de segundo año, así que dame una mano, ¿vale?

KUROU: Eso suena súper cyber de hecho. Cuenta conmigo.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Es que es un fanático de los videos. Tiene muchos de ellos, una buena colección. ¡Oh, cielos! No sé si seré capaz de ir a la escuela si me quedo pegado en la pantalla, ¡jejeje!

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Conociéndote te llamare Youhei Pornohara a partir de mañana.

SUNOHARA: No digas eso, además sé que a ti te gustan, ¿verdad hermano mayor?

KUROU: Bueno, quizás pero la verdad es que no me interesan esa clase de cosas. Aunque si se trata de una película de romance quizá eso me emocionaría mucho.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, pongámonos en marcha.

_Y __así__, al terminar las clases, fui con Sunohara a pasar el rato con __él__ y ayudar a conseguir las cosas en casa de su conocido. Mientras __salíamos__ me puse a pensar __de cómo__ mi vida se tornaba cada vez menos tediosa y __más__ interesante sobre todo con las hermanas Fujibayashi. Sin embargo, __¿Quién__ iba a pensar que la inocente broma que le hice a Ryou __podría__ llegar a convertirse en una nueva realidad para los dos?_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_No __podía__ saber por __qué __razón__ Kyou se comportaba cada vez __más__ rara conmigo. __M__ientras __más__ pasaban los __días__, ella se acercaba cada vez __más__ a __mí__ pero no pude darme cuenta de los sentimientos que __tenía__ otra persona hacia __mí__. __A__quella chica llamada Ryou Fujibayashi._

KYOU: Te pregunte que si encontrabas a la persona ideal para ti tu serias capaz de ser feliz con ella y tú me respondiste que sí.

KUROU: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Ryou?

KYOU: Vaya y yo que pensaba que eras una persona valiente siendo el mejor alumno de esta escuela pero da la casualidad de que le tienes miedo a una chica.

Bueno si eres un gallina eso no tiene remedio, supongo… quizás seas un perdedor como Youhei. ¡jejeje!

KUROU: (¡Rayos! ¡No entiendo como ella pudo hacerme esto! Con la personalidad que tiene, seguramente convenció a ella para que almorzara conmigo aquí, quizá sea porque está algo rara.)

**_Proximo capitulo: CAPITULO 26: Sentimientos mutuos. __¡__No se pierdan el comienzo de un nuevo romance! _**


	26. Ryou Story 26: Sentimientos mutuos

**CAPITULO 26: Sentimientos mutuos  
**

_Esa tarde, Sunohara y yo __estábamos__ cargando un televisor antiguo y un reproductor de DVD y con parlantes mientras __íbamos__ caminando. Al parecer los padres de ese chico __habían__ planeado irse de viaje a __algún__ lugar y Sunohara lo __persuadió__ para que le prestara todo eso ya que no lo iba a usar._

_Aquel chico de grado inferior estuvo siempre amenazado por Sunohara durante un largo tiempo. Y con una cara a punto de lloriquear, no tuvo __más__ remedio que __dárselo__ a __él__ sin oponer resistencia alguna._

SUNOHARA: Vamos… vamos… ¡Argh!

KUROU: ¡Uf! Oye, carga esto por un rato.

SUNOHARA: ¡Noooo! No lo pongas sobre mí.

KUROU: ¡Sorprendente! Estas cargando el televisor, el reproductor de DVD y los parlantes tú solo al mismo tiempo. Eso demuestra claramente que puedes hacer cualquier cosa si realmente lo intentas.

SUNOHARA: No puedo… caminar… un milímetro más… ¡Argh! ¡Waaaah! ¡Se me va a caer! ¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdame!

KUROU: ¿Y que tal si te pincho los ojos?

_Kurou le pincha los ojos a Sunohara con sus dedos__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡GWAAAAAAAAH!

KUROU: ¡Eres increíble! A pesar de haberte pinchado los ojos eres capaz de resistir por ti mismo. Bueno ahora voy a golpearte en tus glúteos.

_Kurou le da un __puñetazo__ en el estomago a Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

KUROU: ¡Sorprendente! Tú si que tienes fuerza de voluntad.

SUNOHARA: ¡Te lo suplico! Te dejare hacer que me hagas cualquier cosa… argh… pincharme… o golpearme en los glúteos… pero… argh… ¡Ayúdame!

KUROU: Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… ¡Esta bien! Te daré una mano.

_Justo cuando estoy a punto de ayudarle a cargarle el televisor, Sunohara se enfurece__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldito! ¡No olvidare esto!

_Ese comentario me disgusto y lo deje __ahí__ con todas las cosas__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Estaba…! ¡Argh! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

_Después__ de eso, no tuve __más__ remedio que ayudarle, y finalmente llegamos a su dormitorio. __P__or fortuna queda en el primer piso __así__ que no hubo problema al entrar._

SUNOHARA: ¡Uf! ¡Por fin llegamos! ¡Estoy exhausto!

KUROU: Muy bien, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte. Primero voy a pincharte los ojos unas cien veces para empezar.

SUNOHARA: ¡Me vas a dejar ciego!

KUROU: Bueno, entonces te golpeare en los glúteos unas mil quinientas veces.

SUNOHARA: ¡Me va a dar diarrea!

KUROU: Tienes razón, sería problemático.

SUNOHARA: Deja de jugar y ayúdame a instalar.

KUROU: Realmente eres un malagradecido con la gente que te ayuda, ¿eh?

_Después__ de ello, Sunoahra y yo terminamos de instalar el televisor y el reproductor de DVD._

SUNOHARA: ¡Switch on!

_Sunohara enciende el televisor pero la pantalla sale con ruido__…_

KUROU: Pues no sale nada.

SUNOHARA: Ah, no te preocupes. El porno no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Solo falta conectar el reproductor y listo.

_Sunohara conecta el reproductor y lo enciende__…_

SUNOHARA: Ok, la programación está hecha. Solo falta poner el disco para ver. Vamos, ¿Cuál DVD prefieres ver? Te dejare escoger cualquiera, hermano mayor.

KUROU: ¿Desde cuando soy el hermano mayor?

_Después__ de ello, Sunohara me entrega un bolso lleno de __películas__ DVD en su interior. La gran __mayoría__ eran __películas__ grabadas por uno mismo, y en cada una estaban escritas a mano en la parte de los __títulos__. __Cogí__ una al azar y se la __entregué__ a Sunohara._

SUNOHARA: Vamos a ver que clase de gustos tienes, Kurou. ¡Jejeje!

_Sunohara inserta el video y pone todo listo para empezar._

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejejejeje!

_La __película__ empieza y para gran sorpresa__…_

VOZ DEL VIDEO: Solo hay un dilema… ¿Prefieres ver esta comedia mientras tomas té o no? ¡La más histórica y cruel batalla de los mejores chistes está a punto de comenzar!

SUNOHARA: ¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!

_Sunohara se cae al piso de la __impresión__. __Y__ queda totalmente desilusionado tras ver que la __película__ no es la que __él__ deseaba ver._

KUROU: ¿Estás bien?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejeje! Parece que hemos puesto el disco equivocado. Aunque tú tienes la culpa en seleccionar algo como esto de forma muy imprevista.

KUROU: Esto… ¿tú crees que "las aventuras cómicas en Kyoto" suena mejor?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! No me digas que hay más de esas comedias en la bolsa.

KUROU: De hecho, todo lo que está aquí son películas de comedia. "El gran show de los hermanos Kuroda", "los mejores chistes de este año"…

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? No… eso no puede ser… ¿estás bromeando?

KUROU: ¿Por qué no lo miras y así te convences?

_Sunohara mira el interior de las bolsas y se da cuenta de que todo lo que mencione era verdad__…_

SUNOHARA: Nada… nada… no hay porno… ¡No hay ningún maldito porno aquí dentrooooo!

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Parece que tu pequeño amigo es un fanático de la comedia.

SUNOHARA: ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

KUROU: Fuiste demasiado confiado, debiste haberlas revisado antes de haberlas traído hasta acá. Bueno, fíjate del lado bueno, al menos esto está mucho mejor que la porquería de porno que querías ver. Ven vamos a verla, hace tiempo que no me reía tanto.

VOZ DEL TELEVISOR: ¿Saben que le dije al profesor de matemática? ¡Thank you very math!

KUROU: ¡Jajajajaja! Esa sí que no está mal.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jeeeee! Es verdad… ¡Jeeeeeeeeeeeee!

KUROU: Oye, ¿te estás riendo o estás llorando?

SUNOHARA: ¡Las dos cosas! ¡Jeeeeeeeeee!

KUROU: Ah, ya veo.

_Al __día__ siguiente, __decidí__ venir tarde para evitar ser el centro de __atención__ de las chicas, y nuevamente el profesor me dijo que procurara no llegar tarde ya que se supone que debo dar el ejemplo y todo eso. __P__ero la verdad es que ya estaba harto de eso, __¿__de __qué__ manera puedo dar el ejemplo si ni siquiera soy capaz de superar mi propio dolor? Me quede en mi sitio y me puse a estudiar otras cosas mientras pasaba el tercer periodo y __sonó__ el timbre del almuerzo. __E__staba caminando solo por el pasillo llevaba en mi mano una caja envuelta en un __pañuelo__ con figuras de flores. Me detuve y vi la figura de Kyou caminar por el corredor y solo pensaba en lo que ella me dio hace unos momentos, que era una caja de almuerzo._

KUROU: El jardín, ¿eh? ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo fui que me metí en este lio?

_Hace diez minutos __atrás…_

**[FLASHBACK]**

KUROU: Mmmm… Sunohara no llega.

_Después__ de ello, vi a Sunohara entrar por la puerta como siempre__…_

KUROU: Habla, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Youhei Sunohara de la clase 3-D! Encantado de conocerte, Kurou.

KUROU: Oye, deja de actuar como si fuera un completo desconocido. ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa?

SUNOHARA: Pero si tú me dijiste que lo hiciera.

KUROU: ¿Yo? ¿Desde cuándo?

KYOU: ¡Apártate! ¡Estás en el medio!

_Kyou aparece repentinamente y empuja a Sunohara hacia otro lado y este se cae al piso__…_

KYOU: Ustedes sí que son unos tontos.

KUROU: No me agrupes con ese tipo. Yo también tengo problemas en lidiar con él.

SUNOHARA: ¡Pero si tú me dijiste que hiciera eso!

KUROU: ¿Ah sí?

SUNOHARA: Realmente tienes mala memoria, ¿no?

KUROU: Mmmm… es verdad, creo que dije algo así ayer pero no era para que te lo tomaras en serio.

SUNOHARA: ¡Olvídalo! De todas formas, vámonos y compremos algo antes que nos dejen sin nada.

KUROU: Quisiera un pan de melón y un pan de yakisoba.

SUNOHARA: Sí, pero date prisa.

KUROU: Y también quiero una buena taza de café, con gusto te lo pagare después.

SUNOHARA: ¿Estás tratando de decir que yo te lo consiga?

KUROU: Así es. Te doy tres minutos comenzando ya.

SUNOHARA: Iría si me lo pidieras de una forma más educada porque no pienso ir de la forma en que tu me lo acabas de pedir.

KUROU: Te dejare quedar con el cambio cuando te pague. Date y prisa porque sino tendrás que comprarlo fuera de la escuela.

SUNOHARA: Aún sigues manipulándome, ¿eh?

KYOU: Bueno, ya que vas por ahí consígueme algo para mí también.

SUNOHARA: ¿Queeee? ¡Kyou!

KYOU: Esto para mí, tráeme un sándwich triple o un croissant. Y también consígueme un milkshake para tomar. Te pagare en cuanto regreses.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y por qué demonios tendría que ir a comprar para alguien que me empuja violentamente por la espalda? Y aún así, ¿por qué rayos estas en nuestro salón?

KYOU: Vine a entregar algo importante.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué tu puño está apuntándome? ¿Piensas golpearme?

KYOU: ¿Está bien si lo decidimos piedra, papel o tijera?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajajaja! Ok, pero vas a perder. Si lo haces tú serás la que compre los recados. Yo seré quien pondrá tijeras, ¿oíste? ¡Tijeras!

KUROU: ¿A qué va este idiota?

KYOU: Ok, ok. Empecemos. Piedra, papel…

_Kyou saca su __puño__señalando__ piedra mientras que Sunohara saca tal como dice, tijera__…_

KYOU: ¡Listo!

SUNOHARA: ¡PERDI! ¡¿POR QUÉEEEEE?!

KYOU: ¡Jejeje! ¡Qué inocente!

SUNOHARA: Pero, ¿acaso no dije que iba a sacar tijeras? En ese caso no usarías piedra sino papel pero si ya lo sabías, ¿no había sido mejor coger tijeras? Así yo habría sacado roca y te habría ganado, ¿o no?

KYOU: Oye, di eso mejor en forma más simple, ¿ok?

SUNOHARA: ¡Esto es inaceptable!

KYOU: ¡Aaaargh! ¡Caray! ¡Vete de una maldita vez! ¡Los perdedores no deben quejarse! Si no te das prisa no quedara ninguno y tendrás que largarte afuera a comprarlos.

KUROU: Eso es lo que dije.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ustedes dos son similares! ¡Parecen una pareja de recién casados!

KUROU &amp; KYOU: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

SUNOHARA: ¡HIIIIII! ¡No se enojen! ¡Ahora mismo voy y los compro!

_Sunohara se va corriendo como un tren bala saliendo del __salón__ mientras que Kyou y yo nos quedamos disgustados por el comentario que acaba de decir. __Después__ de ello, nos damos un ligero respiro de alivio __después__ de que __él__ se marchara._

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿qué ibas a hacer si perdías?

KYOU: Roca es un puño, ¿cierto?

KUROU: Sí, ¿y?

KYOU: ¿No creerías que yo podría fácilmente lanzar un puño de esa forma?

KUROU: Bueno, a mí no me parecía extraño. De algún modo pensaba de la misma manera. Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe tu visita?

KYOU: ¿No te lo mencione? Vine a entregar algo importante.

_Diciendo eso, ella me muestra un paquete. Al parecer se trata de una caja de almuerzo. Esta envuelto con un bonito __pañuelo__ adornado con flores._

KYOU: Para que lo sepas, lo hice yo misma.

KUROU: ¿Y?

KYOU: ¿No te parece increíble?

KUROU: ¿Y?

KYOU: ¡Deja de preguntar y al menos elógiame!

KUROU: Estoy tratando de entender el propósito de traer eso hasta aquí. Si has venido a entregarlo, hazlo de una vez. Sin embargo, si buscas a tu hermana, acaba de salir del salón hace un rato.

KYOU: ¡Eso ya lo sé!

_Con una voz violenta, Kyou toma la caja y me la pone en mi pecho__…_

KUROU: ¿Qué crees que haces?

KYOU: Lo que acabas de ver.

KUROU: No lo sé, por eso te quiero preguntar.

KYOU: Realmente eres un idiota, ¿o qué?

KUROU: ¿Me estas pidiendo que yo le entregue esto a… ella?

KYOU: No.

KUROU: ¿Entonces qué?

KYOU: Estoy dejándote ir.

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Llévalo al jardín del frente.

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

KYOU: Llévalo al jardín que está cerca de la puerta principal.

KUROU: Ya, ¿y qué debo hacer con esto?

KYOU: Ryou, está allí así que alguien debe acompañarla comiendo junto a ella.

KUROU: ¿Quién?

KYOU: Tú.

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeeee? Realmente no entiendo lo que tratas de decir.

KYOU: Significa que a partir de hoy estarás comiendo junto con Ryou en el jardín cerca a la puerta principal.

_Me quede sin habla__…_

KYOU: ¿Mmmm? ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: ¿Podrías repetir eso? No lo oí claramente.

KYOU: Como dije, vas a llevar ese almuerzo contigo y comerás en el jardín junto con Ryou.

KUROU: ¿Hay alguna razón por la que yo deba hacerlo?

KYOU: ¿No te parece obvio? Es mi plan perfecto para que tú y Ryou acorten sus distancias y se junten cada vez más.

KUROU: (¿Cómo puede decirlo tan abiertamente?)

KYOU: ¿No te lo dije? ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

KUROU: No lo recuerdo.

KYOU: Te pregunte que si encontrabas a la persona ideal para ti tu serias capaz de ser feliz con ella y tú me respondiste que sí.

KUROU: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Ryou?

KYOU: Kurou, no trates de negarlo, lo sé todo. Siempre has sido amable con ella.

KUROU: Obviamente, es nuestra delegada y además tú sabes que yo siempre respeto mucho a las mujeres.

KYOU: Sí, pero tu forma de pensar es diferente cuando se trata de Ryou. Así que ve. Esta es tu oportunidad.

_Después__ de eso, puse la caja sobre mi escritorio__…_

KYOU: Oye, ¿qué haces dejando el almuerzo sobre el escritorio?

KUROU: Lo siento, pero voy a comer pan. Sunohara ya debe estar por conseguírmelo.

KYOU: ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Tú vas a comer ese almuerzo!

KUROU: ¡Ni de broma!

KYOU: Mmmm… así que… darte por vencido… eso es bastante bajo. ¿No será que eres un gallina?

KUROU: ¿¡QUE HAS DICHOOO?!

KYOU: Vaya y yo que pensaba que eras una persona valiente siendo el mejor alumno de esta escuela pero da la casualidad de que le tienes miedo a una chica.

Bueno si eres un gallina eso no tiene remedio, supongo… quizás seas un perdedor como Youhei. ¡jejeje!

KUROU: ¿Queeeeee? ¡Ese es el mayor insulto que he recibido en toda mi vida! ¡No pienso aguantar más! ¡Te demostrare lo que soy capaz! Dijiste el jardín cerca al portón principal, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Exactamente. ¡Jejeje! ¡Suerte!

_Furioso, tome la caja de almuerzo y violentamente __salí__ del __salón__ en __dirección__ hacia el __jardín…_

KUROU: ¿Qué se ha creído esa tipa? ¡Llamarme gallina! ¡Eso es lo que más detesto en todo el mundo! ¡Le demostrare que yo… que yo… que yo voy a…! ¡Argh! ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pudo engañarme de esa forma?

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

_Volviendo al presente, ya estaba en __dirección__ rumbo al __jardín__ donde supuestamente Ryou __estaría__allí__ almorzando__…_

KUROU: Soy un idiota, ¿verdad? Bueno, no hay más remedio.

_Finalmente llegue al __jardín__, se puede observar que por __allí__también__ hay algunos alumnos almorzando tranquilamente por __ahí__. Y justo __allí__, estaba ella, justo en medio del __jardí__n__…_

RYOU: ¡Sigh!

_Pude observar que estaba llevando __también__ un almuerzo como el __mío__ y lo puso en su regazo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de piedra que hay por esa zona como si estuviera esperando a alguien. __S__e le __veía__ algo desanimada__…_

KUROU: (¡Rayos! ¡No entiendo como ella pudo hacerme esto! Con la personalidad que tiene, seguramente convenció a ella para que almorzara conmigo aquí, quizá sea porque está algo rara.)

RYOU: ¡Ah!

_Al llegar Fujibayashi, nota mi presencia y sus hombros tiemblan por un momento y ella reacciona con una voz demasiado suave. Su cara, de pronto se puso roja como un tomate como aquella vez__…_

RYOU: ¡Ah! Waaaaa…

KUROU: ¿Huh? Esto… ¿hola?

RYOU: E… esto… muchas gracias.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Acerca del almuerzo… me… me… alegra mucho de que me hayas invitado…

KUROU: ¿Qué? (¿Yo la invite? ¿Qué significa todo esto?)

RYOU: Mi… mi hermana me lo dijo… y…

KUROU: (¡Tenía que ser Kyou!)

RYOU: Me dijo que Sakagami tenía deseos de invitarme a comer. En verdad, ¿está bien?

KUROU: (Cielos, no pensé que esto acabaría de esa forma. Observaba su cara roja y estaba muy nerviosa, decirle la verdad podría ser simple pero…)

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun?

KUROU: (Si dijera que esto fuera una mentira se pondría a llorar) Claro, pienso que no estaría mal si pudiéramos almorzar juntos seguido.

RYOU: Ah…

_Su cara roja mostraba cada vez __más__ signos de __alegría__ al escuchar mis palabras. __E__sta __sensación__, es lo que Kyou me dijo el otro __día__ cuando estaba solo__…_

**[FLASHBACK]**

KYOU: Seré honesta contigo.

KUROU: ¿Sobre qué?

KYOU: ¿Qué piensas acerca de Ryou?

KUROU: ¿En qué sentido?

KYOU: Huh…

KUROU: Dilo con más claridad.

KYOU: ¿La quieres o la odias?

KUROU: Odiarla, definitivamente no. Pero quererla… no sé…

KYOU: Por favor, dame una respuesta más clara.

KUROU: Pero solamente somos compañeros de clase nada más, ¿qué más podría responder?

KYOU: Pero como tú dices, no la odias, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Así es. Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas todo eso tan repentinamente?

KYOU: ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?

KUROU: No, es por eso que prefiero alejarme.

KYOU: Piensa en esto con más seriedad.

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

_Volviendo al presente__…_

KUROU: (Mmmm… un plan para acortar nuestras distancias, ¿eh? Oh, rayos. Tengo el presentimiento que todo esto es simplemente para que yo pueda estar junto a su hermana.)

RYOU: ¿Ah? ¿Sakagami-kun?

KUROU: ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

RYOU: Esto… sobre ese almuerzo…

KUROU: Ah… esto es…

RYOU: Lo hizo mi hermana, ¿no es así?

KUROU: (Esa idiota de Kyou, ¿acaso no vio que esto es un hueco en su plan? Si se pensara normalmente, es imposible decir que casualmente yo tengo el mismo almuerzo que ella.)

RYOU: Me pregunto, ¿por qué Sakagami-kun tiene también un almuerzo de mi hermana?

KUROU: Bueno, me pillaste. La verdad es que fui atacado en el camino por ya sabes quién.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Fuiste atacado?

KUROU: Precisamente. Tu hermana vino hacia mí cuando justamente iba a comprar algo de pan y en lugar de ir ella me obligó a venir aquí.

RYOU: Ya veo. Eso pasó.

KUROU: La verdad es que yo quería mi pan de yakisoba… ¡Jooo! Es un problema tratar con su egoísmo. Bueno si yo me rehusara, posiblemente me habría quedado en el corredor en estos momentos.

RYOU: Ah, pero aún así decir la verdad es muy agradable. Mi hermana se levanto muy temprano esta mañana para hacer mi almuerzo.

KUROU: En pocas palabras, estos dos almuerzos fueron preparados por ella.

RYOU: Ella se levanto a las cinco y media de esta mañana. Bueno… es que mi hermana es muy buena cocinando mejor que yo así que…

KUROU: ¡Eso es sorprendente! Yo esperaba que normalmente fueras tú la que cocinara mejor.

RYOU: No, eso no es verdad. Sin importar como lo mire, mis platillos salen terribles.

KUROU: Mmmm… entiendo.

RYOU: Pero hago muy bien la limpieza y los quehaceres del hogar. Soy siempre elogiada acerca de cómo limpio y organizo bien las cosas.

KUROU: Cambiando de tema…

RYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: ¿Estaría bien si me siento contigo?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿A… a mi lado?

KUROU: Bueno, si no lo prefieres puedo comer parado si gustas.

RYOU: Ah… por favor, siéntate.

_Su rostro se pone rojo nuevamente solo por el hecho de que yo me siente a su lado. Me __senté__ cerca a ella y __abrí__ el almuerzo que Kyou dejo para __mí__._

RYOU: Ah… esto da un poco de miedo.

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que la persona que cocino esto es igual a la comida que hizo.

RYOU: Supongo que tienes razón.

KUROU: Bueno comamos.

_Para que Ryou no viera la figurita de un __corazón__ que puso en mi almuerzo, me lo __comí__rápidamente__ pero me atore un poco__…_

KUROU: ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

RYOU: Waaaah… ¡Ah! ¿Estás bien?

KUROU: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Descuida, solo se me quedo atorado un poco de arroz en mi garganta pero… ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

RYOU: ¡Té! Iré a buscar algo de té.

KUROU: Gracias…

_Viendo que yo __tosía__ violentamente, fue a poner __té__ en una botella descartable__…_

RYOU: Aquí tienes.

KUROU: ¡Gracias! Glug… glug… glug… ¡Ah!

RYOU: ¿Te sientes mejor?

KUROU: Sí, ya estoy mejor.

RYOU: Esto… ¿estabas muy hambriento?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Es que… como comías muy deprisa…

KUROU: Ah, sí. Es que olvide tomar desayuno, así que estaba hambriento.

RYOU: Ah, era por eso.

_Fujibayashi dice eso mientras mira cuidadosamente en su propio almuerzo. __Y__ como si ella estuviera pensando detenidamente, ella pone su mano sobre su boca._

RYOU: Esto… si tú quieres, puedes comerte el mío.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Ah, bueno… si tienes mucha hambre, creo que ese almuerzo no será suficiente para ti así que…

KUROU: No, está bien. Aunque luzca hambriento mi estomago es pequeño.

RYOU: Ya veo. Hablando de eso, Sakagami-kun, ¿qué clase de dibujo puso mi hermana en tu almuerzo? A mí me puso un panda.

KUROU: Esto… a mi también. (Maldita Kyou. ¿Cómo puede poner una figura tan vergonzosa en el almuerzo?)

RYOU: Es la misma… es como si fuera un vinculo entre dos personas que se aman.

KUROU: Mejor empieza a comer, ¿vale?

RYOU: Ah, sí. Gracias por la comida.

_Después__ de comer nuestro almuerzo ambos nos miramos fijamente__…_

RYOU: ¡Wah!

_Inmediatamente voltea su cabeza a otro lado y nuevamente su cara se pone roja como un tomate, luego intenta mover sus palillos desesperadamente dando __señal__ de que se siente muy avergonzada__…_

KUROU: Gracias por la comida.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Estuvo inesperadamente deliciosa.

RYOU: Terminaste bastante rápido.

KUROU: No creo serlo.

_Me di cuenta que Ryou __aún__ no terminaba su plato mientras que el __mío__ ya estaba completamente __vacío__._

RYOU: Esto… ¿ya piensas irte?

KUROU: No. Pienso esperar a que termines de comer.

RYOU: Lo… lo siento, yo como muy despacio.

KUROU: Descuida, una chica linda como tú no necesita apresurarte, así que no te preocupes.

RYOU: Eh… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! A veces hablo demasiado… yo… esto… tomate tu tiempo, ¿vale?

RYOU: Mu… muchas gracias.

_Ella __sonríe__ mientras come su comida con los palillos__…_

RYOU: Ah…

KUROU: ¿Huh?

RYOU: Esto… tienes un poco de arroz en tus mejillas.

_Intente quitarlo en cuanto ella lo dijo. __P__ero__…_

RYOU: Justo aquí.

_Mientras lo __decía__ ella toca sus delicados dedos sobre mis mejillas y coge el grano de arroz que se me __había__ quedado __allí__ y se lo come. Eso fue sorprendente para __mí…_

RYOU: Ya lo quite.

KUROU: Muchas gracias.

RYOU: Ah, no es gran cosa pero…

_Ella me ensena una dulce y hermosa sonrisa mezclada con algo de __vergüenza…_

RYOU: ¿Huh? No… ¿Qué hice?

KUROU: Esto… Fu… ¿Fujibayashi?

_Su cara nuevamente se pone pero esta vez mucho __más__ roja que antes. __E__sta es la primera vez que veo que su rostro se pone tan sonrojado de esa forma__…_

RYOU: Ah… waaaaaaaaaa… yo… yo… yo… ju… justo… ahora… justo ahora… el rostro de Sakagami-kun… yo… wah… waaaaaa…

KUROU: Cálmese por favor, señorita Fujibayashi. Intente relajarse.

RYOU: Pero… pero… yo… yo… hice… algo… wah

_Sus ojos no dejaban de girar a ambos lado cuando comienza a levantarse__…_

RYOU: Yo… yo…. yo…. ¡Lo sientoooooo!

_De pronto, ella comienza a correr velozmente mientras llevaba consigo su caja de almuerzo. Tan pronto voltee para intentar alcanzarla ya __había__ desaparecido de mi vista por completo. Me dejo __aquí__ completamente solo__…_

KUROU: Ah… esto… sí que es totalmente inesperado. Bueno y ahora… aún si intentara encontrarla no tendría idea a donde podría haber huido. Además, seguramente que estará de vuelta una vez que termine la hora de almuerzo.

_Entonces fue cuando di un gran suspiro y me fui de vuelta a las clases. Sin embargo, cuando __emprendía__ mi viaje de vuelta, algo velozmente __atravesó__ justo a mi costado a gran velocidad. Cuando voltee vi que algo golpeo el __árbol__ donde supuestamente me __habría__ golpeado si no lo hubiera esquivado a tiempo. Al ver dicho objeto, era una enciclopedia, algo deshecha por el impacto. Solo esto significa una sola cosa__…_

KUROU: Solo hay una persona capaz de hacer esto… ¡Kyou!

_Al mismo tiempo un diccionario de __japonés__ golpea mi rostro__…_

KUROU: ¡Aaaaaargh! ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora por qué? ¡Waaaaah!

_Kyou __venía__ hacia __mí__ con una mirada extremadamente furiosa y totalmente atemorizante__…_

KYOU: ¡TÚ MISERABLEEEEE! ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

KUROU: ¡Eso es justamente lo que iba a decirte! ¿Por qué demonios me estas tirando enciclopedias? ¿Quieres matarme?

KYOU: Hacer llorar a Ryou… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan agresivo?

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

_Nuevamente me lanza otro diccionario que tiene en su mano pero por fortuna logre esquivarla__…_

KUROU: ¡Waaaaah! ¡Ya basta!

KYOU: ¡Solo déjate golpear! ¡No me detendré hasta que caigas desmayado al piso!

KUROU: ¡NO SEAS ABSURDA!

KYOU: ¡ESTUPIDO IMBECIL! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE PARA QUE ELLA SE PUSIERA A LLORAR?

KUROU: ¡YO NO LE HICE NADA! ¡Además ella no estaba llorando!

KYOU: ¡MENTIROSOOO!

KUROU: ¡TE DIGO LA VERDAD! ¿Acaso no estuviste observándola?

KYOU: De ninguna manera los estaba espiando.

KUROU: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y como es que has aparecido así de repente?

KYOU: Eso es porque… porque… solo pasaba por aquí…

KUROU: Sí claro. Te voy a creer semejante mentira.

KYOU: ¡Si no estaba llorando, explícate! ¿Por qué estaba huyendo con toda su cara completamente colorada? ¡Incluso parecía estar derramando lágrimas!

KUROU: Pues… ¿No será porque está totalmente avergonzada?

KYOU: A… ¿avergonza…? ¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos le estabas haciendo? Bueno, entiendo que seas un chico y tengas esa clase de intereses también pero… ¿Dentro de la escuela? ¿Y encima a la hora del almuerzo enfrente de todos ellos?

Aún así ustedes dos todavía no son amantes, así que debe haber una clase de error… pero… pero… ¡Aaah! ¡Lo que sea! ¡De todas maneras estoy aquí para castigarte!

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Te juro que no le hecho nada malo!

¡Un momento! Ahora que lo pienso… quizá sea por eso. La forma en que ella lo hizo…

KYOU: ¿Hacer que cosa? ¡Waaaaaah! ¿Ryou? ¿Haciendo esa clase de cosas?

_De pronto, ella comienza a imaginar cosas muy raras, por lo cual eso me preocupa__…_

KYOU: Si… si… si tu eres un hombre, debiste haberla controlado en esa clase de cosas.

KUROU: ¿De qué hablas? A pesar de que ustedes son mellizas pienso que sus personalidades son totalmente distintas. Y ustedes si que son realmente complicadas… ¡Ah!

KYOU: ¿Te estás quejando?

KUROU: Solo decía que ustedes dos son complicadas al tener personalidades totalmente diferentes.

KYOU: ¡Realmente voy a castigarte!

_Ella camina hacia adelante recogiendo una de las enciclopedias que estaban regadas al piso con una mirada __diabólica…_

KUROU: ¡ESPERA! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Lo único que hizo ella fue quitar un grano de arroz que estaba en mi mejilla y se lo comió.

KYOU: ¿Arroz?

KUROU: Sí, justo aquí en mi mejilla.

KYOU: ¿Y entonces?

KUROU: Eso fue todo. Ella se puso bastante roja y huyo.

KYOU: ¿Nada más?

KUROU: Sí, pareció como si estuviera totalmente avergonzada por hacer algo así.

KYOU: Ah… ya veo… bueno, hacer esa clase de cosas sí qué la alteran un poco.

KUROU: Bueno, eso fue lo que paso.

_Después__ de ello le __devolví__ su caja de almuerzo__…_

KYOU: Ah, ya veo que te lo comiste todo.

KUROU: Fue extrañamente delicioso, así que gracias por la comida.

KYOU: Pues no me siento satisfecha con la palabra "extrañamente", tú sabes.

KUROU: Pero aún así estaba muy delicioso.

KYOU: Por supuesto.

KUROU: En especial las frituras de cerdo. La sazón estuvo muy buena. Eso no fue una receta normal, ¿verdad? ¿Usaste algún condimento en especial?

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Eso es un secreto. Bueno si te gusta tanto mi comida, entonces valió la pena haberla hecho con mucho esfuerzo. ¿Quieres que te prepare otra para ti?

KUROU: ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

KYOU: Bueno, no es lo que hago todos los días pero siempre tengo la oportunidad cuando sobran ingredientes.

KUROU: Cuando sobran ingredientes, ¿eh?

KYOU: No hare ninguna si tienes quejas.

KUROU: Descuida, estaré bien si preparas algo para mí. Pienso que un almuerzo gratis por día estaría genial.

KYOU: En ese caso, debes aceptar lo que prepare para los almuerzos hechos en mi casa.

KUROU: Sí, comida cacera. No suena nada mal. ¡Yahooo!, como dice Sunohara. ¡Jajaja!

KYOU: Otro chistecitos de esos y le pondré algo desagradable en tu almuerzo.

KUROU: Lo siento, a veces se me pega su estúpida personalidad.

SUNOHARA: ¡Así que aquí están!

KUROU &amp; KYOU: ¿Eh? Hablando del rey de Roma.

SUNOHARA: Primero ustedes me hacen comprar esto, y no entiendo por qué están ustedes aquí. Cuando llegue a la cafetería los panes de croissant y los panes de melón se habían vendido así que tuve que ir a comprarlos afuera. Busque por todos lados para encontrar lo que ustedes pidieron. Cuando vine de vuelta, ustedes dos no estaban ahí. ¡Oigan! ¿A qué viene esa caja de almuerzo? ¿Por qué lo estas sosteniendo Kurou? Ah, podría ser… ¡Ooooh! ¿Será que ustedes dos tengan esa clase de relación?

KUROU &amp; KYOU: ¿Quéeeeee?

SUNOHARA: ¡HIIIII! ¡Solo era una broma! ¡No es nada!

KUROU: Deja de decir estupideces y apúrate en darnos el pan.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Todavía vas a seguir comiendo?

KUROU: Esa pequeña caja de almuerzo definitivamente no es capaz de llenarme.

KYOU: No puede remediarse, es la cantidad que yo normalmente preparo, después de todo.

SUNOHARA: Entonces es cierto que ustedes dos son…

KYOU &amp; KUROU: ¿Queeeeee?

SUNOHARA: ¡HIIIII! ¡Solo era una broma! ¡No es nada!

_Después__ de ello, cada uno de los estudiantes __volvió__ a sus salones __después__ de que sonara el timbre y yo regrese al __mío__ como siempre. Okazaki y Sunohara __también__ volvieron a sus sitios y __después__ Okazaki me __comenzó__ a preguntar__…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo has pasado bien?

KUROU: ¿Y qué hay de ti?

TOMOYA: Como siempre, aunque no resulta acostumbrarse bien a esto.

KUROU: Lo entiendo.

TOMOYA: Por cierto, ¿sabes por qué Fujibayashi se fue corriendo de esa forma? Realmente eso me sorprendió ver la velocidad en la que ella corría y Nagisa está algo preocupada.

KUROU: Ah, pues… ¿Quién sabe? (De ninguna manera podría decirle que eso fue porque estuvimos almorzando juntos) Por cierto, todavía no vuelve, ¿cierto?

TOMOYA: ¿Estas preocupado por ella?

KUROU: No, no. Solo preguntaba. ¿Huh?

_De pronto, la puerta se abre lentamente y puedo ver una __pequeña__ mano sosteniendo la puerta a lo lejos. __Y__ entonces esa persona entra sigilosamente al __salón__, es nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi. __E__lla se encuentra observando de __atrás__ hacia adelante cuidadosamente y de pronto nos encontramos cara a cara._

RYOU: ¡Ooooh!

_Su cara se pone colorada al hablar con esa __extraña__ voz como si estuviera asustada. __M__e preocupaba de que ella se volviera a escapar pero en lugar de ello, se fue corriendo a su lugar, era obvio que estaba muy nerviosa._

TOMOYA: Oye Kurou, ¿por qué te mira de esa forma? Ha pasado algo, ¿no?

KUROU: No, nada realmente.

TOMOYA: Mmmm… si tu lo dices…

_Ella se sienta en su silla y pone su caja de almuerzo dentro de su maleta y luego saca los libros y cuadernos para esta clase aunque sus manos temblaban__…_

RYOU: Uuuuuuu…

_Después__ de eso se __sentó__ y miro al frente__…_

TOMOYA: Aquí definitivamente está pasando algo raro y tiene mucho que ver contigo.

SUNOHARA: Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso, me encontré a él y a Kyou en el patio cuando regrese de comprar pan. Además de que Kurou tenía en sus manos…

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Ya te dije que…!

_Respondí__ de manera violenta para callar a Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡HIIIII! ¡Solo era una broma!

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿no será que ella esté interesada en ti?

KUROU: No digas tonterías. Como si eso pudiera pasar.

TOMOYA &amp; SUNOHARA: (Definitivamente pasa algo raro aquí)

_Después__ de la escuela, regrese directamente a mi casa. Esta vez no quise ir al dormitorio de Sunohara, __además__ como __podría__ ir __después__ de las cosas que __están__ sucediendo ahora. _

_Cuando __pensé__ que las cosas __podrían__ seguir como siempre, la verdad es que las cosas __están__ cambiando y aunque por __más__ que intentara negarlo, __sabía__ en el fondo que Sunohara y Tomoya __sospecharían__ que mi __relación__ con las Fujibayashi no se trata de una simple amistad sino cada vez va mucho __más __allá__ de eso y eso lo que me aterra tanto._

_De __algún__ modo, me encontraba triste en mi cuarto pensando en que yo no merezco tener ninguna oportunidad. __Después__ de las cosas terribles que han pasado en mi vida, __¿Cómo __podría__ yo estar pensando de manera __egoísta__ mi propia felicidad?_

_Pienso que lo mejor __sería__ alejarme de todo, mantener las distancias con todo el mundo como __solía__ hacerlo siempre, pero en mi __corazón __sabía__ que eso no __podía__ continuar por siempre porque de __algún__ modo cada vez resulta __más__ doloroso poder negarme a __mí__ mismo._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_No pude evitar dar varios suspiros de desgano, sabiendo que yo he perdido ante ella. __L__a bolsa que supuestamente es delgada, ahora se me hace muy pesada. Nunca me __había__ sentido tan deprimido al irme a casa por mucho tiempo, solo recuerdo que una vez me __sentí__ de esa forma cuando __recordé__ mi __relación__ con Kotomi y como ella se __deprimió__ tras recordar el accidente de sus padres y otra que recuerdo, la __más__ dolorosa cuando __recordé__ a Fuuko y llegue a una terrible __depresión__ pero gracias no solamente a Tomoya y Sunohara sino __también__ a todas mis amigas me ayudaron a superarlo, en especial__…__ la persona con la que debo encontrarme ahora__…__¡__Cielos!_

RYOU: Lo siento… decir esto… ha debido de ser una molestia para ti, ¿verdad? Es que esta es mi primera vez y no estoy segura de lo que debo de decir, es como si mi mente se me trabara por unos momentos. Pero, ¿sabes? Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas invitado, Sakagami-kun. Supongo que debes sentirte aburrido… acompañar a casa a una chica como yo… ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: Bueno, si estas en contra de esto quizás debamos dejarlo pero, ¿no crees que sería maravilloso que pudieras tener confianza en ti misma?

KUROU: ¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Ca… catorce de septiembre?

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Sakagami-kun!

**_Próximo__capítulo__: CAPITULO 27: Ryou, una chica llena de misterios._ ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	27. Ryou Story 27: Ryou, un misterio

**CAPITULO 27: Ryou, una chica llena de misterios.**

_Muchas veces me preguntaba si era mi destino realmente permanecer en esta profunda soledad durante el resto de mi vida, sin padres ni a alguien a quien pueda yo dedicarle mi futuro. Tras la muerte de mi madre solo __conseguía__ alejarme de los __demás__ ya que esa era parte de mi forma de ser, no buscaba ser perdonado ni tampoco que alguien se compadezca de __mí__. __S__implemente solo __quería__ seguir adelante con mi vida trazando el camino que yo __había__ impuesto. __P__ero lo que __sucedió__ este __día__, fue algo que definitivamente cambio mi vida para siempre__…_

_Esa tarde, estaba caminando solo en el corredor. __N__o __había__ nadie alrededor. Me __sentía__ totalmente deprimido siendo nuevamente __engañado__ por cierta persona que se aprovecho de mi debilidad para salirse con la suya__…_

KUROU: ¡Humph!

_En mi mano __había__ una bolsa. No es un problema si las clases del __día__ han terminado. __S__in embargo, deje de caminar y mire hacia __atrás__, viendo la figura de Kyou desde muy lejos. __E__lla me sigue observando desde esa distancia con las manos cruzadas. __S__in __más__ remedio tuve que continuar mi camino._

KUROU: ¡Humph!

_No pude evitar dar varios suspiros de desgano, sabiendo que yo he perdido ante ella. __L__a bolsa que supuestamente es delgada, ahora se me hace muy pesada. Nunca me __había__ sentido tan deprimido al irme a casa por mucho tiempo, solo recuerdo que una vez me __sentí__ de esa forma cuando __recordé__ mi __relación__ con Kotomi y como ella se __deprimió__ tras recordar el accidente de sus padres y otra que recuerdo, la __más__ dolorosa cuando __recordé__ a Fuuko y llegue a una terrible __depresión__ pero gracias no solamente a Tomoya y Sunohara sino __también__ a todas mis amigas me ayudaron a superarlo, en especial__…__ la persona con la que debo encontrarme ahora__…__¡__Cielos!_

KUROU: Me pregunto cuándo aprenderé la lección. Si pudiera controlar al menos mi debilidad no tendría que ser engañado por esta chica otra vez.

_Sí__, estoy en la misma__…__¡__No! Estoy en una peor __situación__ que ayer. Si ayer solo era __acompañarla__ a almorzar ahora es __más__ que eso y todo por culpa de los planes terribles de su hermana que no deja de fastidiarme._

KUROU: Y ahora la puerta principal, ¿eh? ¡Cielos! ¡Soy un perfecto idiota!

_La __razón__ por la que estoy tan mal es por aquella escena ocurrida solo hace 15 minutos, en el momento en que supuestamente me iba con mi amigo Sunohara._

_Salón__ de clases 3-D del instituto, quince minutos antes__…_

SUNOHARA: Kurou, volvamos juntos.

KUROU: Claro. Espero que podamos ver más de tus comedias en el DVD.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ni me menciones esa porquería!

KUROU: Bueno, vayamos por ahí entonces.

_Justo cuando empezamos a salir del __salón__, aparece nuevamente mi pesadilla, Kyou Fujibayashi, esta vez con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa__…_

KYOU: Ah, ¡qué bueno que te encontré!

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Kyou Fujibayashi!

KUROU: La hora del terror.

KYOU: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí? Si buscas a tu hermana, se fue hace unos momentos.

KYOU: Lo sé. Ya nos hemos visto en el corredor principal.

KUROU: ¿Y entonces qué te trae por aquí?

KYOU: ¡Jejejejejeje!

_Como __había__ pensado, ella comienza a mostrar una sonrisa bastante sospechosa. __O__bviamente __tenía__ un mal presentimiento acerca de esto._

KUROU: Sunohara, ¡vámonos!

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Pero Kyou no tiene algo importante que tratar contigo?

KUROU: Por supuesto que no. Vayamos deprisa que el tiempo apremia.

KYOU: Es algo muy importante que…

KUROU: Lo siento pero para otro día será.

KYOU: ¡Te he dicho que esperes! Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

KUROU: Lo siento pero no tengo nada que tratar contigo.

KYOU: Pero yo sí.

SUNOHARA: No sé por qué, pero, ¿no será que estoy de sobra aquí?

KYOU: Tú lo has dicho ¡Apúrate y vete!

SUNOHARA: Oye, si no es mucha molestia, estaría más tranquilo si realmente me lo pidieras de una manera más cortés.

KYOU: Apresúrate y vete, ¿ya?

SUNOHARA: Tu risa parece asfixiarme.

KYOU: Y tú, querido Kurou no puedes irte todavía a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

KUROU: ¿Y por qué no?

_De pronto ella sostiene mi brazo y comienza a hablarme por el __oído…_

KYOU: [Ella está esperando por ti en la entrada principal]

KUROU: [¿Y quién? ¿Si puede saberse?]

KYOU: [Entiendes lo que digo, ¿no?]

KUROU: [Pues… no.]

KYOU: [¡Es parte de mi nuevo plan para que tú y Ryou pasen más tiempo juntos!]

_Después__ de eso, ella me __guiña__ el ojo__…_

KUROU: [Entiendo, entonces me iré por la parte de atrás. Nos vemos luego]

KYOU: [¡Que noo!]

_Ella de pronto sostiene firmemente mi brazo con su cuerpo__…_

KUROU: [¡Déjame ir!]

KYOU: [¡Que no!]

KUROU: [Vamos, al menos solo esta vez]

KYOU: [¡No!]

KUROU: [¡No puedo ir aunque tú insistas!]

KYOU: [¡Déjate de eso y ve!]

KUROU: [¡No puedo!]

KYOU: [¿No puedes o no quieres?]

KUROU: [Ambas.]

KYOU: [¡Grrrrrr!]

_Esto no es bueno, la __situación__ se torna cada vez peor. __Y__ siento que esto se vuelve una __pérdida__ de tiempo__…_

KUROU: [Hablando de eso, Kyou…]

KYOU: [¡Ah! ¿Entonces ya te decidiste?]

KUROU: [Es realmente incomodo, ¿no crees?]

KYOU: [¿Incomodo? ¿Qué cosa?]

KUROU: [Bueno, ¿no te parecen blanditos?]

KYOU: [¡Oh!]

_Su cara de pronto se puso algo colorada como si entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. __Después__ de eso, quita sus pecho de mi brazo y se aleja un poco de __mí__, cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos._

KYOU: ¡Rayos! ¿¡POR QUÉ TÚ…!?

KUROU: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Estás diciendo que esto es mi culpa?

KYOU: ¡No hay necesidad de explicaciones! ¡Me acabas de humillar!

KUROU: ¡Más bien yo soy el que se siente humillado!

SUNOHARA: Oigan… chicos… este… creo que me estoy entrometiendo demasiado así que me voy ahora.

KYOU: ¿Todavía sigues aquí? ¡Apresúrate y vete ya!

SUNOHARA: Si me lo dijeras de una forma más educada…

KYOU: ¡Si no te largas hasta que cuente tres, te arrancare las tripas!

SUNOHARA: Vale, vale. Ya me voy… adiós.

KUROU: Espera socio, yo también voy contigo.

KYOU: ¡Ya te dije que tú no te vas!

SUNOHARA: Esto… Kurou, te doy un buen consejo como amigo. Pienso que no debes hacerla enfadar además pienso que has hecho una buena elección escogiendo a ella como tu…

KUROU &amp; KYOU: ¿Queeeee?

SUNOHARA: E… ¿Estoy mal?

KUROU: ¡No digas cojudeces!

KYOU: ¡Lárgate de una vez, estúpido!

SUNOHARA: ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy!

_Después__ de las amenazadoras palabras de Kyou, Sunohara huye a gran velocidad __dejándome__ solo con Kyou en el __salón__. Ambos nos dimos un suspiro desde que ese chico se largara__…_

KUROU: ¡Rayos! ¡Le dije a ese imbécil que no se fuera sin mí!

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! El resultado es obvio. Seguramente todo esto sucedió gracias al destino.

KUROU: Si me disculpas tengo que irme, probablemente lo alcance si me doy prisa.

_Cogí__ mi __maletín__ y me fui tras Sunohara pero__…_

KYOU: Así que… Youhei al final, ¿eh?

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Vaya, así que no puedes hacer nada solito, ¿eh?

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KYOU: Solo me preguntaba si estas realmente asustado.

KUROU: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

KYOU: Esta claro que ni siquiera eres capaz de escoltar a una simple chica a su casa.

Bueno, se supone que todos los hombres son capaces de hacerlo pero no imaginaba que tú no fueras capaz de hacerlo. Eso significa que eres incluso más bajo que Youhei. No esperaba que fueras un gallina.

KUROU: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?! (_¿__Yo? __¿__Un gallina que es incluso __más__ bajo que Sunohara? __¡__Es el mayor insulto que he recibido en toda mi vida!) _¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie! ¡Me llama gallina! ¡Y menos que me comparen con ese tipo de manera humillante!

KYOU: Pues si en verdad no eres un gallina, ¡demuéstralo!

KUROU: ¡Pues claro que lo hare! Está en la entrada principal, ¿no?

KYOU: ¡Así es!

_Y entonces, volviendo al presente, se explica ya la __razón__ por la __qué__ estoy realmente deprimido. __Aprovechándose__ de mi debilidad__…_

_Estaba a punto de llegar al lugar __señalado__ cuando, me puse a pensar lo que __sucedería__ si en lugar de ir hacia la entrada principal, me dedico a hacer tiempo por el patio mientras permanezco oculto._

**[IMAGINACION]**

_Cuando __salí, pude observar el fin del atardecer y como el sol de color rojizo anunciaba la llegada de la noche.__Decidí__ pasar el tiempo en el patio y durante treinta minutos todo estaba tranquilo y me puse a leer un libro._

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que ya es suficiente, creo que mejor me voy a…

_Sin embargo, en ese __momento__ algo __voló__ justo cerca de __mí__ a una velocidad __increíble__ y pude escuchar un sonido fuerte __detrás de mí__ y al voltear pude ver que una parte del muro en donde me sentaba estaba agrietada, ocasionada por un fuerte impacto. __Después__ de eso vi varios papeles flotando por el aire y observando __más__ de cerca pude darme cuenta que __había__ una enciclopedia atascada en el muro de piedra._

_Al verlo me di cuenta de lo peor__…__ la __única__ persona capaz de lanzar objetos violentamente__…_

KYOU: ¡KUUUUROOOOO!

_Pude escuchar una voz familiar __detrás__ de __mí__ y al voltear me di cuenta de que estaba en un gran __lío__._

KUROU: Ups, no me digas que…

KYOU: Realmente tienes muchas agallas para estar escondido aquí solito, ¿eh? ¿Qué excusa me vas a dar ahora?

KUROU: E… e… esto… señorita… ¿Kyou?

_Sus dedos apretaban fuertemente mis hombros__…_

KYOU: Estabas escribiendo tu testamento, ¿verdad? Me parece que voy a leerlo justo ahora en voz alta y entonces quemarlo. Así que… ¿me lo muestras?

KUROU: No… no… la verdad yo… yo…

_¡__DUN! __¡__DUN! __¡__DUN! Esas eran las campanas de mi supuesta marcha __fúnebre__ al ver a Kyou extremadamente furiosa y con muchas ganas de mandarme directo al otro mundo__…_

KUROU: ¡Auuuuuuuch!

_En ese momento era incapaz de decir una sola palabra, era la primera vez que __veía__ a Kyou tan furiosa y con esos ojos __diabólicos…_

KYOU: ¡KUROU! ¡Prepárate para morir!

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**[FIN DE LA IMAGINACION]**

_Volviendo a la realidad, me __reí__ un poco, imaginando la __situación__ en la que me __vería__ envuelto si hago esa clase de cosas__…_

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Bueno, tanto así no va a pasar pero definitivamente pondría una mirada terrible si hago eso. ¡Humph! Bueno, no hay más remedio, además es totalmente inapropiado hacer esperar a una chica por tanto tiempo, será mejor que me de prisa.

_Al salir del instituto el cielo estaba de un tono rojizo indicando el fin del atardecer y se __podía__ observar como el sol ya estaba en el ocaso. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal me puse a mirar el escenario solitario ya que todos estaban ya en camino a sus casas, solo algunos alumnos que tienen actividades en sus clubes se quedan un rato __más__ en la escuela. Y __allí__ fue donde la __encontré__, esperando cerca de la entrada cargando su __maletín__ mientras contemplaba en el suelo. Probablemente suceda lo mismo que en el almuerzo de ayer, seguramente pensara que fui yo quien le __pidió__ que esperara por __mí__ en la entrada principal del instituto. __Rápidamente__ camine deprisa hacia __allí__ para encontrarme con ella. _

RYOU: ¡Ah!

_Ella inmediatamente me reconoce y nuestras miradas se cruzaron._

KUROU: Lamento mucho por haberte hecho esperar.

RYOU: No… no te preocupes por eso. Apenas acabo de llegar, eso es todo.

_Obviamente era una mentira ya que ella dejo el __salón__ varios minutos antes que yo._

RYOU: Ah, esto…

KUROU: Bueno, vayamos juntos a casa.

RYOU: Po… por supuesto.

_Después__ de ello, el cielo __comenzó__ a brillar con un __cálido__ reflejo dorado y rojizo por las calles de la ciudad. __S__in embargo, una vez que el sol se ponga empezara a hacer frio. __P__ude sentir una corriente de aire que indicaba que __venía__ la hora del frio. __E__n el suelo, pude observar dos sombras que iban unidas a cada paso que __avanzábamos__, eran las de Ryou Fujibayashi y __mía__. __M__ientras __caminábamos__, ninguno de los dos __podía__ pronunciar palabra alguna. E__stábamos__ tan nerviosos que apenas __podíamos__ dirigir nuestras miradas mutuamente. __E__ra tiempo de actuar, si nos __quedábamos__ de esa manera solo __íbamos__ a quedarnos a decir simplemente __adiós__ y hasta __mañana__._

_Pero, __¿qué__ clase de cosas __podría__ hablar con ella? Apenas nos hablamos en el instituto y es la primera vez que __acompaño__ a una chica que apenas conozco. __Quizá__s __podría__ animarla un poco si intento preguntarle algo acerca de sus aficiones._

KUROU: Señorita Fujibayashi.

RYOU: Sss… ¿sí?

KUROU: Si mal no lo recuerdo, a usted le encanta mucho adivinar la fortuna, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Sí.

KUROU: ¿Podría explicarme a que se debe? Bueno, quiero decir, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual usted empezó ese pasatiempo?

RYOU: Bueno, sobre eso… pues…

KUROU: ¿Será posible que un acontecimiento especial surgió el cual hizo que empezara a gustarle?

RYOU: No creo que haya sucedido algo así pero… esto… quizás porque soy una chica.

_Ella se pone pensativa sobre la __situación__ y me __observa__ si realmente lo que ella dijo no me incomode. __P__ero, la verdad es que no lo entiendo._

RYOU: A las chicas les gusta que le lean su fortuna en un específico nivel.

KUROU: Pero, ¿realmente crees que así se trata el asunto de adivinar tu fortuna? Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que dudo que exista mucha gente que se dedique a ello, aunque claro que he escuchado que es muy popular con la juventud de hoy en día.

RYOU: ¿En serio lo crees?

KUROU: Pues aparte de ti, no conozco a nadie que se dedique a… ¿huh?

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo, Sakagami-kun?

_De pronto, esa __sensación__ otra vez, de pronto unas __imágenes__ aparecieron de mi mente acerca de alguien que lee mi fortuna usando naipes pero__ no consigo recordar a esa persona ni tampoco a lo que sucedió allí__._

KUROU: No, no es nada. Es solo que tenía la sensación de que ya conocía a alguien así.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

KUROU: No, quizá sea mi imaginación. Últimamente ando muy distraído debido a las intervenciones de cierta persona.

RYOU: Pero, ¿no crees que adivinar la suerte sea divertido?

KUROU: ¿Por qué lo dices?

RYOU: Es que cuando leo la fortuna de otras personas me hace sentir muchas veces como si fuera la mía propia.

KUROU: Bueno, cada persona tiene su manera de pasarla divertida.

RYOU: Ah…

_Después__ de ello, como si ella tuviera alguna idea. __C__omienza a revisar el bolsillo de su camisa y empieza a buscar dentro y saca unas cartas de naipes y las empieza a barajar._

RYOU: Esto… ¿Sakagami-kun te gustaría saber tu fortuna acerca de algún tema en especial?

KUROU: La verdad es que yo no creo en esa clase de predicciones. (Sobre todo si ella nunca acierta)

RYOU: Uuuuuu…

_De pronto __sentí__ que ella se __ponía__ algo decepcionada y me di cuenta de que fue algo rudo para ella__…_

KUROU: Pero por esta vez, me gustaría saber que voy a cenar.

RYOU: Vale.

_Inmediatamente ella __sonríe__ y empieza a preparar sus cartas para iniciar su actividad favorita. Al parecer ella se siente muy tranquila y alegre cuando hace sus predicciones. __S__iento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes._

_Después__ de barajar ella forma un abanico con ellas y saca dos cartas al azar. __P__ero, normalmente ella es quien me pide que yo saque las cartas y en esta __ocasión__ es ella quien las saca._

RYOU: Esto… a ver… la cena para Sakagami será… ¡Ah! Sorprendente, estarás disfrutando de una deliciosa comida francesa.

KUROU: Esto… ¿puedo preguntar una cosa?

RYOU: Dime.

KUROU: ¿De qué manera relacionas las cartas de naipes con la comida francesa?

RYOU: Bueno… es acerca de estas dos cartas.

_Ella me muestra las dos cartas__…_

KUROU: ¿El as de corazones y el rey de espadas? ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?

RYOU: El as y el rey son simbolizados como el principio y el fin de las cosas. En otras palabras, apuntan hacia todo.

KUROU: (¿Y eso significa que tendré una completa maldición?)

RYOU: Y a lo referente al rey de espadas… su barba se parece mucho a la de un francés, para ser más precisos un caballero francés, ¿no te parece?

KUROU: Pues no entiendo a qué quieres llegar. Mmm… realmente no se puede asegurar si la figura del rey se asemeja a un francés pero… el punto es que según mi fortuna mi cena para esta noche será de puro lujo, ¿no es así?

RYOU: Así es.

KUROU: Ya veo. (En otras palabras siento que tendré una terrible indigestión o quizá no tendré absolutamente nada para comer en caso extremo.)

RYOU: Esto…

KUROU: Dime, con confianza.

RYOU: ¿Está bien si puedo preguntarte algo?

KUROU: Claro, no te preocupes.

RYOU: E… está bien. E… esto… yo… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? ¡Uy!

KUROU: No estés nerviosa. Si tienes algo que preguntar hazlo con confianza, no voy a enojarme.

RYOU: ¡Ah! Lo… lo siento.

KUROU: ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?

RYOU: Bueno… esto… yo… una ci… ¡Ci…!

KUROU: ¿Ci?

RYOU: Cita… ¿verdad?

KUROU: (¿Está tratando de preguntar que si esto es como una cita?)

RYOU: Ah… bueno… esto… es que mi hermana me dijo que cuando un chico acompaña a una chica a su casa es como una cita y… pues… si no son capaces de sentirlo, entonces no serían capaces de ir juntos a casa nunca más… eso es porque yo… esto…

_Ella empieza a dudar sobre sus palabras y empieza a mirar de derecha hacia izquierda pensando sobre ello__…_

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! Decir esto, ha debido de ser una molestia para ti, ¿verdad? Es que esta es mi primera vez y no estoy segura de lo que debo de decir, es como si mi mente se me trabara por unos momentos. Pero, ¿sabes? Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas invitado, Sakagami-kun. Supongo que debes sentirte aburrido… acompañar a casa a una chica como yo… ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: Mmmm…

_Comencé__ a reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de decir y me di cuenta de lo que le sucede._

KUROU: ¿Puedo decir algo?

RYOU: Claro.

KUROU: Bueno, para empezar es demasiado obvio decir que tu hermana es considerablemente popular en el instituto, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Eh… ah… sí.

KUROU: Bueno, debo decir que ustedes dos son mellizas y, ¿no crees que tú también podrías llegar a ser tan popular como ella?

RYOU: ¿Tú… tú lo crees?

KUROU: Bueno, lo digo porque por ejemplo, yo soy popular no solo porque sea excelente con mis notas sino que también soy capaz de comunicarme abiertamente con los demás. Pienso que tú también puedes hacerlo si te vuelves fuerte. En este caso, hace un momento has estado pensando las cosas de manera muy negativa o pesimista si prefieres llamarlo.

RYOU: ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: Y supongo que lo que siempre haces es pedir disculpas para remediarlo, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¡Lo sien…! ¡Ay!

_Ella se cubre la boca cuando se da cuenta de que __está__ intentando otra vez pedir disculpas. De pronto __comencé__ a __sonreír__ al ver su __tímido__ rostro ante __mí__._

KUROU: Tu problema aquí es que no te quieres a ti misma. ¿Por qué no intentas ver las cosas de una manera más positiva?

RYOU: ¿Más positiva?

KUROU: Así es, bueno, es posible que no se pueda remediar con respecto a tu forma de ser pero ayudaría mucho en la forma que piensas las cosas.

RYOU: Está bien.

KUROU: Intenta quererte a ti misma y ten confianza. No dejes que el miedo sea un obstáculo para ti.

RYOU: Sí, tienes razón.

KUROU: De esa forma podremos ir juntos a casa de esa manera sin ningún temor. Bueno, si estas en contra de esto quizás debamos dejarlo pero, ¿no crees que sería maravilloso que pudieras tener confianza en ti misma?

_Así__ es como funciona la autoconfianza. Kyou por ejemplo, le dijo que yo la invitaba a ella para venir juntos a casa. __E__lla __podría__ haberme rehusado o no dependiendo de lo que ella decida y no yo._

RYOU: Confiar en mí misma… Tienes razón. En realidad no sé cómo me va a ir pero… si Sakagami me lo pide entonces voy a intentarlo.

KUROU: Por supuesto, así me gusta. Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Hay algún lugar que prefieras ir?

RYOU: Ah… esto… esto…

KUROU: Vamos, ¿no te dije que lo intentaras? Esto es una prueba para demostrar tu autoconfianza.

RYOU: Eh…. Waaaaaaa… esto… ¡Uy!

KUROU: Cualquier lugar me parece bien.

RYOU: Bueno… entonces…

_Después__ de eso, ambos caminamos en un sitio abarrotado de gente y algo de bullicio por todas partes. __E__s que a esta hora es donde hay mayor cantidad de personas. __Estábamos__ en el distrito comercial y __después__ llegamos a un lugar bullicioso lleno de maquinas y __música__ alrededor. __Estábamos__ en los recreativos. Me quede boca abierta debido a que no esperaba que Ryou Fujibayashi, una chica __tímida__, dulce y seria fuera capaz de llevarme al sitio __más__ inesperado._

KUROU: Esto… realmente yo no me lo esperaba.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! Yo…

KUROU: No te preocupes. Recuerda que mencioné que no me importa el lugar que escojas.

_Después__ de eso, __nos paramos enfrente __de una cabina que era cubierta por cortinas de vinil de color oscuro. __Allí __descubriría__ la __razón__ por la que ella me llevo a este lugar._

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Uno de esos juegos donde se toman divertidas fotos?

RYOU: No, es un horóscopo que adivina tu fortuna.

KUROU: Un horror… ¿qué?

RYOU: Horóscopo.

KUROU: Mmmm… he escuchado algo de eso pero la verdad no lo recuerdo bien.

RYOU: Ah… lo siento. El horóscopo es una forma de describir el estado actual del movimiento de las constelaciones. Al calcular la posición actual de cada constelación o grupo de estrellas, usando la adivinación, es posible predecir acerca del futuro de una persona.

Cuando eso sucede, varios resultados aparecen inmediatamente. Debido a que es un método de adivinación, la mayoría de los horóscopos están mayormente relacionados a las fechas de cumpleaños de cada persona.

KUROU: Ya entiendo, en pocas palabras estas refiriéndote a la astrología, ¿no es así?

RYOU: Exactamente.

KUROU: Vaya tontería.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡No, nada! Solo pensaba en voz alta. Y dime, entonces, ¿piensas intentarlo?

RYOU: Ah… bueno… yo…

_Ella me mira a los ojos comenzando a dudar sobre la __situación__ ya que anteriormente le mencione que no creo mucho en esa clase de predicciones._

KUROU: ¡Uuuf!

_Tome un breve respiro al pararme en frente del gabinete._

RYOU: Ah…

_Ella comienza a poner una cara triste pensando que a __mí__ no me agrada la idea__…_

KUROU: Bueno, ¿y qué decides?

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Piensas intentar este tipo de adivinación?

RYOU: Ah… esto…

KUROU: Fujibayashi, ¿qué hablamos acerca de la autoconfianza?

RYOU: Es que… yo… no puedo obligarte a…

KUROU: Ya te dije que no pienso oponerme a lo que tú decidas hacer así que ten confianza.

RYOU: Esta bien. Esto… me gustaría intentarlo pero… no sé si a ti…

KUROU: Decidido. Entremos.

_Jalando las cortinas de vinil, entramos para sentarnos enfrente de la __máquina__. Con todo cerrado y a oscuras solo sale una __pequeña__ luz hacia nosotros mostrando la pantalla del monitor y en el interior se ve todo de color azulado. __E__n el monitor se muestra el sistema solar con la Tierra girando alrededor del sol en el centro._

KUROU: Mmmm… suena interesante aquí. De algún modo se siente una atmósfera de misterio y algo de ciencia ficción aquí dentro.

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: Dime, ¿y este horóscopo es efectivo? Para mí es la primera vez que lo veo.

RYOU: Es una coincidencia. Para mí también es la primera vez que hago esta clase de adivinaciones.

KUROU: Creo que de algún modo empezamos a tener cosas en común. Mmm… veamos, adivinación de fortuna para dos personas cuesta 300 yenes.

NOTA: {Trescientos yenes equivale a tres dólares americanos aproximadamente}

RYOU: Ah, es verdad.

_Ella estaba sacando su billetera en ese momento, pero yo la __interrumpí…_

KUROU: No te preocupes, yo voy a pagar.

_Después__ de meter el dinero, los planetas en la pantalla son __absorbidos__ por el sol. Y __después__ dio la __señal__ para que pulse el __botón__ de inicio, y posteriormente lo presione. __L__a pantalla cambia a un color blanco indicando para que uno coloque su nombre._

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿sabes cómo debemos poner nuestros nombres allí?

RYOU: Creo que puedes usarlo girando con la bola de cristal que hay aquí.

KUROU: Ah, esto. Ya veo, es como si estuviera usando un mouse de computadora.

_Con la ayuda de la __pequeña__ bola de cristal artificial incrustada en el tablero de la __máquina__, introduje mi nombre y mi apellido en la pantalla. Y posteriormente la pantalla cambia preguntando ahora por el __género__ de la persona inscrita y los __símbolos__ que indican masculino y femenino aparecen en pantalla. __S__in problemas, __escogí__ el __símbolo__ que me corresponde usando el cursor de la esfera y presionando el __botón__ para continuar. Ahora la pantalla cambia nuevamente pero esta vez con una pregunta algo __más__ complicada, mi fecha y hora de nacimiento._

KUROU: Bueno, la fecha la recuerdo exactamente pero, ¿cómo diablos voy a poner la hora exacta? Es imposible que uno mismo lo sepa por su cuenta.

RYOU: Ah, yo creo que poner una hora aproximada estaría bien.

KUROU: Tienes razón, lo intentare.

_Entonces haciendo uso de mis memorias con mi madre recuerdo que ella me contó que fue una __mañana__ cuando me dio a luz. Entonces __decidí__ poner __a las nueve de la mañana,__ ya que esa es una hora intermedia entre la __mañana__ y el __mediodía__._

_Después__ de eso, la pantalla cambia __mostrándonos__ el mapa del __país__ en que vivimos, __Japón__. Y ahora __tenía__ que poner lugar de nacimiento._

KUROU: ¡Chispas! Eso no puedo recordarlo, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de preguntar eso a mi madre.

RYOU: Yo creo que también podrías poner un lugar aproximado como en el caso anterior.

KUROU: Ok.

_El lugar donde __nací__... no puedo recordarlo pero mi madre __y yo pasamos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas juntos en esta ciudad así __que puse __las coordenadas en un hospital de __est__a ciudad._

_La pantalla nuevamente cambia como estaba al principio y ahora es el turno de ella para poner sus datos personales __así__ como lo hice yo._

KUROU: Bien, ahora es tu turno.

RYOU: Sí.

_Fujibayashi utiliza la __pequeña__ bola de cristal para mover el cursor y poner su nombre y apellido. __Después__ de ello aparece la pantalla donde debe poner el __género__. _

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: Ah… no, no es nada. Todo está bien.

_A pesar de que ella lo dice __así__, ella mueve el cursor hacia el __símbolo__ de masculino__…_

KUROU: ¿Eeeeh? Espera, ¿de verdad lo vas a poner ahí?

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Esto… ese símbolo es para los hombres, ¿sabías?

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaaah! ¡Está mal! ¡Yo… yo…! ¡Soy una chica!

KUROU: Oye, no me digas qué no sabes nada de estos símbolos.

RYOU: Es que estoy tan nerviosa que a veces cometo errores. Los símbolos se ven tan similares.

KUROU: ¿Similares? Escucha Fujibayashi, para que no te equivoques, el símbolo para los hombres es aquel círculo que también posee una flecha que apunta diagonalmente hacia arriba, mientras que el símbolo que representa a las mujeres es aquel círculo que posee alrededor, una cruz en la parte de abajo. Dime, ¿no te parece así más fácil de recordar?

RYOU: Tienes razón. Es más fácil de recordar para mí.

KUROU: Bueno, entonces, ¿Cuál vas a escoger? Obviamente que estaré en un problema serio si escoges el de hombre.

RYOU: E… esto… entonces… escojo este.

_Ella inmediatamente mueve el cursor y lo pone en el __símbolo__ correcto para ella y la pantalla cambia a la fecha y hora de nacimiento. Ella pone la fecha y la hora de su nacimiento. Sin embargo, mi __corazón __comenzó__ a latir fuerte en ese instante__…_

KUROU: ¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Ca… catorce de septiembre?

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Sakagami-kun!

KUROU: ¡Argh!

RYOU: Dime, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Nada! Continúa por favor.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: No te preocupes, continua. Solo me emocione un poco nada más.

RYOU: E-Está bien. Pero si sucede algo, vamos al hospital.

KUROU: Descuida.

_Después__ de eso, tras poner la fecha de su nacimiento, la otra pantalla aparece y pone el lugar de nacimiento, en el hospital del sur de la ciudad._

KUROU: ¡Oh!

RYOU: ¡Sakagami-kun! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Sakagami-kun!

_Nuevamente, recuerdos aterradores aparecen ante __mí__, lo que __podía__ ver ante mis ojos no lo __podía__ creer. Catorce de septiembre__…__ el hospital del sur__…__ el __día__, el mes y el lugar donde __falleció__ mi madre __aparecieron__ ante mis ojos._

_¿Quién__ iba a pensar que nuevamente __tendría__ que enfrentar los recuerdos dolorosos que no puedo olvidar y __más __aún__, quien es esta chica realmente?_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_Después__ de todas las cosas que he vivido, la gente que he conocido, las personas con las que he convivido, las personas que he lastimado y lo peor __aún__ las personas __más__ importantes para __mí__ que he perdido. Nunca __pensé__ que la vida fuera capaz de hacerme pasar por cosas sumamente __extrañas__, cuando pensaba que __estaría__ siempre viviendo una vida solitaria, una nueva oportunidad se presenta para __mí__._

_Sin darme cuenta, una persona estuvo __observándome__, desde aquella vez que nos conocimos no he podido dejar de pensar en esa persona ni tampoco __pensé __que__ ella __ha__c__ía__ lo mismo respecto a __mí__. Fue la __única__ persona a la que no __podía__ negar mi __corazón__ por __más__ que lo intentara. __E__s inevitable escapar a este destino __quizá__ doloroso pero a la vez un sentimiento maravilloso que nunca __había __sucedió__ antes en mi vida. Pero, __¿__realmente __seré__ capaz de ser merecedor de esa persona tan especial?_

FUUKO: No obstante, ya lo he decidido. Mi verdadero deseo es que tú encuentres a la persona ideal para ti, aquella persona que será capaz de sanar tus heridas y hacerte feliz toda tu vida. Kurou, sé feliz.

KOTOMI: Cuando viniste a la biblioteca por primera vez, en verdad me alegre. Estaba feliz de ver que el niño de aquellos días había vuelto a mí. Pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que te habías olvidado por completo de mí pero aún así nos hicimos amigos de nuevo. Tratando con mucho cariño a una chica que acababas de conocer y presentándome a muchos amigos.

NAGISA: Gracias por ayudarnos, Sakagami. Estoy segura de que la persona especial para ti pronto aparecerá.

TOMOYO: Pero eso me parece una tontería pensar que por ello dejes de amar a alguien, no debes cerrar tu corazón a los demás.

**_Próximo __capítulo__: CAPITULO 28: __Una__ oportunidad para amar._ ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	28. Ryou Story 28: Una oportunidad para amar

**CAPITULO 28: Una oportunidad para amar**

_Cuando __creía__ haber podido superarlo__…__ cuando __creía__ poder seguir adelante sin que los recuerdos de mi madre me afecten, nuevamente comienzo recordar aquellos momentos que una vez fueron muy felices para __mí__ pero al mismo tiempo los __más__ dolorosos de toda mi vida, el terrible accidente de hace aproximadamente 12 __año__s __atrás__._

_Durante ese tiempo, mi padre nos abandono a __mí__ y a mi madre para irse al extranjero con otra mujer. __N__unca __podía__ perdonarlo por eso, __sentí__ un profundo odio hacia __él__, no solo por abandonarme sino por traicionar a mi madre quien lo amaba incluso hasta sus __últimos__días__. El tiempo __transcurría__ y de alguna manera mi madre pudo superar completamente aquel suceso. __E__lla siempre estuvo muy contenta y eso era porque yo siempre estaba a su lado. __Y__o era la fuente de su felicidad al igual que la __mía__ con respecto a ella. Me __habría__ gustado que esos __días__ siempre fueran hermosos y poder siempre tomarnos de la mano incluso el __día__ de hoy pero, el destino fue demasiado cruel con nosotros y un __día__, mientras __regresábamos__ de la playa, un __camión__ a toda velocidad se __dirigía__ hacia __mí__ y mi madre se lanzo para intentar salvarme pero era demasiado tarde, ambos fuimos victimas del accidente y gracias a la ayuda de un excelente doctor, mi vida fue salvada pero pagando un terrible precio, la vida de mi madre._

_Al ver las letras grabadas en la pantalla de ese juego, pude ver no solo la fecha sino __también__ el lugar donde __comenzó__ mi __más__ horrible pesadilla, una fecha que para __mí__ no logro borrar de mi mente. Era imposible de creer que existiera una persona con tal coincidencia, pero era verdad. Sin embargo, lo que sigue __más__ adelante __sería__ el comienzo de aquellos recuerdos que no __quería__ volver a __conmemorar__ en mi __corazón…_

RYOU: ¡Sakgami-kun! ¿Estás bien? ¡Sakagami-kun!

KUROU: Descuida, estoy bien. Solo tuve un repentino desmayo.

RYOU: ¿Te encuentras mejor? Pienso que deberíamos dejar esto.

KUROU: No, no. Continuemos, como dicen no es bueno dejar las cosas a medias.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: No te preocupes, seguramente fue porque no he dormido mucho últimamente quizá también sea por el estrés y eso.

RYOU: Ya veo. Pero, no crees que deberíamos…

KUROU: No te preocupes. Mira, ya me encuentro mejor.

RYOU: Bueno, entonces continuemos.

_Después__ de oprimir el __botón__ de continuar, la pantalla cambia y aparece un cuadro en el cual debemos indicar cual es nuestra __relación__. __P__or un momento, me puse a pensar y coloque el cursor hacia __"__Amigos__"__ ya que por ahora solo tenemos esa __relación__._

KUROU: Esta bien esta opción, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Ah… sí.

_La pantalla del __menú__ desaparece, y todo lo que queda son las estrellas flotando en la pantalla. __Después__ de eso aparecen unas palabras enfrente de la pantalla._

KUROU: ¿Mmmm? "Pongan sus manos ahora sobre la bola de cristal", ¿eh?

_La bola de cristal que se refiere es a la __pequeña__ esfera del medio que usamos para mover el cursor en la pantalla. __E__ntonces puse primero mi mano sobre la esfera._

RYOU: Ah…

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?

RYOU: Ah… esto…

KUROU: Si no pones tu mano también, no podremos continuar, además dijiste hace un rato que debemos hacer el procedimiento correctamente, ¿no?

RYOU: Ss… ¡Sí!

_Ella __tímidamente__ pone su mano sobre la __mía__ que __está__ sobre la esfera. __P__ude sentir una __sensación__ bastante suave y __cálida__._

KUROU: Tus manos son suaves.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Espera, no debes soltarla o si no, no podremos continuar.

RYOU: Ah…. Waaaaaa… ¡Lo siento!

_Después__ de eso __oprimí__ el __botón__ de continuar y un planeta aparece en la pantalla, girando alrededor del sol. __Después__ de ello, el sonido de fondo cambia a un tono misterioso. Fujibayashi, observa la pantalla de forma silenciosa como si estuviera impresionada, aunque realmente lo __está__. __E__so es porque su mano derecha comienza a temblar un poco mientras __todavía__está__ sobre la __mía__. __Después__ de ello, la pantalla cambia. __E__l planeta que estaba girando de pronto se mueve de izquierda a derecha y __después__ desaparece. __Después__ de ello, la __pequeña__ bola de cristal empieza a emitir una luz suave. __Después__, con el resto de planetas desapareciendo, el sol aparece en medio de la pantalla. Luego, el sol empieza a brillar intensamente y posteriormente desaparece. __Después__ de ello, nuestros nombres aparecen en la pantalla. __C__on algunas palabras debajo de ella, que al parecer es el resultado del __horóscopo__._

_Fujibayashi empieza a mirar atentamente el monitor. __E__lla luce desesperada y nerviosa, como si estuviera esperando por algo. __D__e __algún__ modo esta __situación__ me __pareció__ reconfortante para __mí__ que me hizo olvidar un poco el shock que tuve hace un rato. __Después__ de ello, los resultados comenzaron a salir __más__ claramente y empezamos a leerla. __"__Esta semana, ustedes dos __tendrán__ un momento en el cual cada uno __será__ capaz de poder comprender los sentimientos del uno al otro. __Encontrarán__ muchas cosas que __tendrán__ en __común__, las diferencias que tienen, intereses comunes y __también__podrán__ ser capaces de ir a muchos lugares juntos y __también__podrán__ entender las razones de su encuentro y __quizá__ puedan llegar __más__allá__ de una simple amistad. Sin embargo, no deben apresurar las cosas o __quizá__también__ les suceda hechos desagradables que __quizá__ les hayan recordar momentos tristes del pasado de cada uno. __I__ntenten pasar su tiempo como amigos para conocerse mejor. Su color favorito, el blanco.__"_

KUROU: Bueno, no parece un resultado malo después de todo.

_Después__ de ello, la pantalla cambia y todo lo que quedan son las estrellas brillantes y __después__ se puede escuchar el sonido de la maquina imprimiendo el resultado de nuestra __predicción__._

KUROU: Mmmm… se puede escuchar un ruido raro.

RYOU: Ah… los resultados, seguramente debe estar imprimiéndolos ahora mismo.

KUROU: Ya veo.

_Después__ de ello, los resultados salieron impresos en un recibo. __E__stuve observando a ella quien lo __sostenía__ todo el tiempo._

RYOU: Ah… esto… yo…

KUROU: Descuida, yo no lo necesito.

RYOU: Oh, entonces… esto… ¿Puedo conservarlo?

KUROU: Haz lo que quieras pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer con ello?

RYOU: Eh… ah… esto… pues…

KUROU: ¿Mmmm?

RYOU: Este… yo… lo voy a archivar.

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

RYOU: Lo… lo voy a guardar.

KUROU: Mmmm…

_He escuchado que hay gente que colecciona las fotos que uno saca de la maquinas de fotos pero gente que colecciona los resultados de un juego de __adivinación__ pues__…_

RYOU: Eh… esto… te… parece raro, ¿verdad?

KUROU: No, de todas maneras dije que eso no importa realmente. Además hay gente que le gusta esa clase de cosas. Solo estaba recordándolo.

RYOU: Ya veo.

_Ella __sonríe__ pero __después__ abre __más__ sus ojos como si se olvidara de decirme algo importante__…_

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: Solo recordaba que tengo que comprar un nuevo folder.

KUROU: ¿Para archivar?

RYOU: Sí… bueno… es para una nueva categoría.

KUROU: Ah, ¿para horóscopos supongo? (Un momento, ¿no será que ella este preparando un folder para cada tipo de adivinaciones?)

RYOU: No, no. Ya tengo uno para horóscopos pero…

KUROU: ¿Pero?

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuu!

_De pronto ella pone sus manos sobre su cara y comienza a sonrojarse__…_

KUROU: Bueno, si es algo que no puedes decirlo no debes forzarte a que intentes decírmelo.

RYOU: De acuerdo. Lo siento mucho.

_Fujibayashi coloca el recibo de los resultados dentro de un sobre que tiene en su maleta y __después__ lo cierra con mucho cuidado y lo mete en su __maletín__._

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irnos. Tu familia podría preocuparse si llegas tarde.

RYOU: Ah… tienes razón.

_Después__ de un rato, empezamos a caminar juntos en __dirección__ a nuestras casas. Nuestra sombras empiezan a mostrarse un poco __más__ grandes que al principio en el suelo, eso indica que ya esta por culminar la puesta del sol._

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿Qué tal si predices cual sería mi futuro para mañana?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Ah… claro. Lo haré.

_Fujibayashi saca las cartas de naipes que __tenía__ guardada en su bolsillo y ella las acomoda en forma de abanico mientras caminamos y me las muestra__…_

RYOU: Aquí tienes. Escoge una.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

RYOU: El dos de diamantes. Esto quiere decir que tendrás un día tranquilo mañana.

_Obviamente ya he perdido confianza en las supuestas adivinaciones de ella. __L__o __más__ seguro es que me meta en un terrible __lío__mañana__, al menos eso pienso._

KUROU: Gracias. Seré muy cuidadoso entonces el día de mañana.

RYOU: ¿Cuidadoso?

KUROU: Oh, nada. Ignora lo que dije hace un rato. (No me atrevo a decirle que ella nunca acierta con sus adivinaciones).

_Después__ de ello, regrese a mi casa luego de pasar una experiencia agotadora pero muy agradable pero a la vez, intrigante. __¿__Por __qué__será__ que Fujibayashi me hizo recordar bastante a mi madre, con tan solo ver su fecha y lugar de nacimiento?_

_Eso no dejaba de revolotear en mi mente, cada vez __sentía __más__ y __más__ curiosidad por conocer __más__ a ella. __S__u amabilidad__…__ su calidez__…__ su timidez__…__ era una __sensación__ bastante __extraña__ para __mí__, que por primera vez estaba tan intrigado._

_La __mañana__ siguiente, me daba un respiro, __después__ de pensar en las cosas que sucedieron ayer. __L__a calle estaba tranquila ese __día__, no __había__ estudiantes alrededor debido a que las clases ya __habían__ empezado._

KUROU: ¡Ah! Lo mismo de siempre, ¿eh? Me pregunto si tendrá algún sentido esta vida solitaria que yo he escogido. Bueno como es sábado, las lecciones terminan a la hora del almuerzo por lo que solo hay ingles y literatura japonesa los cuales domino bien por lo que no hay necesidad de apurarse. La primera hora ya debe estar por acabar así que solo entrare a la clase de literatura y me pondré a repasar un rato y… mmm… espera un momento. Ahora recuerdo que Fujibayashi me dijo que hoy tendré un "día muy tranquilo" por lo que definitivamente a la inversa significa problemas.

_Definitivamente no tarde mucho en averiguar lo que __podría__ pasarme y por instinto justo cuando __sentí__ que algo __venía__ a toda velocidad di un salto hacia la derecha para esquivarlo. Obviamente la fuente de ese sonido era precisamente de la moto de la __problemática__"__hermana mayor__"__ que justamente se detuvo delante de __mí__._

KYOU: ¡Tch!

KUROU: ¿A qué vino ese "tch"?

KYOU: Oh, no te preocupes. Solo hablaba conmigo misma.

_Ella me da una risa sin __razón__ alguna mientras comienza a hablar__…_

KUROU: Déjame adivinar, ¿otra vez tarde?

KYOU: Bueno, encontrarte justo ahora significa que llego tarde, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¿Y así eres la delegada de tu salón? Vaya ejemplo…

KYOU: Bueno… ¡Jejeje! Ya lo sé pero… tú también no estás mal.

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Hablando de eso, estuviste muy genial ayer, realmente te felicito.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja!

_Hoy Kyou, definitivamente __está__ muy rara hoy. D__espués__ de __reírse__ un rato __después__ comienza a cambiar su tono de voz algo __más__ seria__…_

KYOU: "Tu problema aquí es que no te quieres a ti misma. ¿Por qué no intentas ver las cosas de una manera más positiva?"

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: "Es posible que no se pueda remediar con respecto a tu forma de ser pero ayudaría mucho en la forma de que piensas las cosas."

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?

KYOU: "Intenta quererte a ti misma y ten confianza. No dejes que el miedo sea un obstáculo para ti. De esa forma podremos ir juntos a casa de esa manera sin ningún temor. Bueno, si estas en contra de esto quizás debamos dejarlo pero, ¿no crees que sería maravilloso que pudieras tener confianza en ti misma?"

KUROU: ¡No puede ser! ¿Estuviste espiándonos otra vez?

KYOU: ¿Eh? No, no es así. Ryou me lo contó. Ella estuvo realmente muy feliz cuando ella regresó a casa.

KUROU: No mientas, ella nunca sería capaz de contar una cosa semejante.

KYOU: Ah… esto… pues… ¡Ah! Bueno, es por el rumor. Algunos chicos te vieron y comenzaron a esparcirlo. Quizás esto se vuelva en la primicia una vez que llegues al instituto como la pareja perfecta, ¡Jejejeje!

KUROU: Mmmm… bueno si es así, entonces debes saber que nos besamos después de eso.

KYOU: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Ustedes nunca hicieron algo como eso!

KUROU: ¡Aja! Con que ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Bueno, eso es lo que todos dicen.

KUROU: Mmmmm…

KYOU: ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? ¿Acaso no me crees?

KUROU: Eres demasiado ingenua. Para comenzar estás llegando tarde a clases, por lo que es ilógico que hayas podido escucharlo de todos en el instituto. Entonces, ¿de qué manera te enteraste de ese rumor?

KYOU: Ah… bueno… este… ¡Aaaaargh! ¡Suficiente! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Los estuve espiando! ¿Te parece mal que uno se preocupe por su pequeña hermana?

KUROU: ¿Ahora dices que es mi culpa?

KYOU: ¡Tienes la culpa por ser tan insistente y aburrido intentando descubrirlo! ¿No te parece?

KUROU: (Vaya geniecito que tiene esta chica)

KYOU: ¡Ahora sí me siento de malas esta mañana! ¡Me voy yendo!

KUROU: Oye Kyou.

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres?

KUROU: ¿No me llevas en tu moto?

KYOU: Si tanto quieres ir en moto, consíguete una licencia y cómprate una moto.

KUROU: Como si pudiera desperdiciar el dinero de esa forma.

KYOU: Entonces consíguete un trabajo de medio tiempo. ¡Adioooos!

_Diciendo eso, Kyou comienza a arrancar en su moto y comienza a alejarse velozmente__…_

KUROU; Vaya, que chica más problemática.

_Después__ de eso, __decidí__ continuar mi camino caminando __rápidamente__ hacia el instituto para no perderme la segunda hora. Luego entre por el silencioso y estrecho pasillo, donde al parecer afortunadamente no termino __aún__ el primer periodo por lo que llegue justo a la hora que __había__ calculado. En ese instante, tuve un sorpresivo encuentro._

KYOU: ¿Huh? Has llegado muy rápido. ¡Sorprendente!

KUROU: Hablando de eso, ¿por qué aún sigues aquí?

KYOU: Nada en especial. Había otra moto parqueada en mi sitio de siempre así que tuve que moverme a otro sitio para no levantar sospecha y estacionar mi moto.

KUROU: Tú si que no tienes remedio.

KYOU: Aún así llegaste más rápido de lo usual.

KUROU: No te deprimas únicamente porque alguien sea capaz de llegar caminando hasta aquí más rápidamente que otra persona que llega en moto.

KYOU: Deja de decir tonterías.

_De __algún__ modo, ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa, un comportamiento algo inusual en ella y cuando mire fijamente me di cuenta de la posible __razón__. En sus manos __tenía__ unos sobres con cartas en ellas._

KYOU: ¿Ah? ¿Esto? Son cartas.

KUROU: ¿Y para quien son esas cartas?

KYOU: Para mí…

_Con una voz algo deprimente, ella mira cada una de ellas. __L__as etiquetas que hay en cada cierre del sobre tienen forma de __corazón…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¿Cartas de amor?

KYOU: Así parecen.

KUROU: ¡Oh! Felicidades eres muy popular también, ¿no?

_Kyou da un fuerte respiro como si mi comentario la desalentara __aún__más…_

KUROU: Bueno, debo entender que ser popular sí es algo tedioso a veces pero no debes sentirte así. Te acostumbraras con el tiempo, además es bueno saber que eres querida por…

KYOU: Mira atentamente los remitentes.

_Kyou me muestra las cartas y yo __empecé__ a revisar los remitentes que hay en cada sobre. __D__e alguna manera, los nombres estaban dibujados con bonitas figuras cosa que me hizo sospechar claramente que estas cartas no las han escrito __ningún__ chico__…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Akiko Minami? ¿Minagi Kirishima? ¿Yuu...?

KYOU: ¡Humph!

KUROU: Esto… Kyou.

KYOU: ¿Te fijaste en las otras también?

KUROU: No creo que haya necesidad, es bastante obvio.

KYOU: ¡Ay cielos! ¿Por qué solo recibo esto de chicas? ¿Realmente los chicos de este instituto tienen malos gustos o qué?

KUROU: Bueno, si le ves el lado positivo, ¿no te parece que es bueno saber que eres querida por alguien?

KYOU: Oye… no sé si entenderás esto pero es muy complicado cuando se te confiesa una chica, ¿sabes? Sobre todo no es fácil poder rechazarlas sin herirlas.

KUROU: Vaya qué hipócrita.

KYOU: ¿Dijiste algo?

KUROU: Nada. Quizás estés oyendo cosas raras. Pero, entiendo muy bien esa clase de sentimientos, las chicas son muy sensibles a eso. ¡Ay! Si me lo dijeras a mí, estos días me resultan cada vez más dolorosos seguir rechazando a cada chica que se me confiesa.

KYOU: ¡Oh! Es verdad. Bueno en eso eres popular, el chico difícil.

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿qué piensas hacer con esas cartas? Supongo que no iras a tirarlas, ¿o sí?

KYOU: ¡Imbécil! Yo jamás sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. Una vez que las lea tengo que responderlas adecuadamente.

KUROU: Vaya, tu modestia si que es algo extraña, ¿no?

KYOU: "Extraño" es demasiado que lo digas. Además algunas de ellas solo son para pedirme consejo.

KUROU: Entonces debes de tener un corazón muy amable. Bueno podría decirse que eres una hermana mayor en el cual todos podemos confiar.

KYOU: Gracias. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

KUROU: ¿Para mí?

KYOU: Sí, aquí lo tienes.

_Ella me entrega un sobre en el cual tiene una etiqueta de un gato en el cierre de esta._

KUROU: ¿Y esto qué es?

KYOU: Una carta.

KUROU: Oye, ¿no te parece que suena rudo que el mismo remitente me envié una amenaza de muerte?

KYOU: ¡Mira bien en el sobre antes que digas algo!

_Me puse a revisar el sobre y voltee en el lado donde se lee el remitente pero no hay nada escrito__…_

KUROU: Mmmm… esto sí que es raro.

KYOU: ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: No hay nada escrito aquí.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Bromeas? Pásamelo.

KUROU: Toma.

_Kyou empieza a ver el sobre cuidadosamente, y efectivamente estaba yo en lo cierto__…_

KYOU: ¡Ay cielos! Se le olvido escribir su nombre… mmm… mmm… ¿qué debería hacer? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

_Kyou saca algo de su maleta y voltea hacia el otro lado para que yo no vea y empieza a hacer algo con __él__ sobre__…_

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Qué haces?

KYOU: ¡Listo! ¡Aquí tienes!

_Ella me entrega el sobre nuevamente. __R__ealmente no __entendí__ esto pero puse a revisar otra vez el lado del frente. __A__lgunas letras estaban marcados con __plumón__ en el lugar donde se supone que no hay nada __allí__ escrito._

KUROU: ¿Ryou Fujibayashi?

KYOU: Acertaste. Es una dulce carta de amor de Ryou para ti.

KUROU: Mmmm…

KYOU: ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas sorprendido? Inesperado, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Pues no… solo pensaba en que tienes una mala letra… apenas pude entenderla.

KYOU: ¡Cállate! ¡Hablas demasiado! ¡Además se entiende muy bien!

KUROU: Disculpa, solo que estoy algo intrigado… bueno… ¿Y de qué va esto? Estamos en la misma clase, si es algo que tenía que decirme podía habérmelo dicho directamente.

KYOU: No seas idiota. ¿Acaso no entiendes como se siente una chica tímida como ella?

KUROU: Eso es algo que definitivamente no se aplica en ti.

KYOU: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Solo decía cosas, no me hagas caso.

KYOU: De todas formas, definitivamente tienes que leerlo.

KUROU: ¡Humph! Supongo que me costara algo de trabajo en saber cómo rechazar esta carta apropiadamente.

KYOU: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?

KUROU: Bueno, tengo que seguir tu ejemplo, ¿no?

KYOU: ¡Cállate! ¡Esto es muy serio! Así que asegúrate de leerlo con toda seriedad, ¿vale?

_Justo en ese momento, somos interrumpidos por la presencia de alguien que inesperadamente llega hacia nosotros__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Agh!

KUROU: ¡Habla! ¿Recién llegas?

KYOU: Como siempre, ¿eh? ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

SUNOHARA: Ustedes chicos, han llegado a ese límite, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: ¿Qué cosa?

SUNOHARA: Mmmmm…

_Sunohara __empezó__ a observar el espacio que __había__ entre Kyou y yo. Justamente en ese espacio estaba__…__ la carta de Ryou._

KUROU: ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Espera! ¡Estas equivocado! ¡No es lo que tú crees!

KYOU: Bueno… esto… es… pues… es solo el modelo de una carta de amor, nada más.

KUROU: ¡Oye!

KYOU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: ¡Aja! Kurou, sé que eres muy distante pero nunca pensé que lo fueras así conmigo, pensaba que éramos buenos amigos.

¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante a mí?

KUROU: Sunohara… espera...

SUNOHARA: Ah, descuida. Somos amigos, y hay cosas que uno a veces no puede contar, ¿verdad? A mí no me preocupa, si lo hiciera no podría ser considerado como tu buen amigo.

KUROU: No, a eso no me refiero. ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo somos buenos amigos?

KYOU: Pero yo estaba segura de que tú eras algo así como su sirviente.

KUROU: O quizá mi subordinado que hace siempre lo que yo le pido.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ustedes son una maldita pareja perfecta!

_Después__ de eso, Sunohara, ofendido, se va del pasillo llorando. Tanto Kyou como yo __sonreímos__ por alguna __razón__ mientras __él__ se iba. Sin embargo, de repente me acorde de algo terrible._

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Kyou tenemos que alcanzarlo!

KYOU: ¿Y por qué tenemos que hacer eso? ¡Idiota!

KUROU: ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¡Él acaba de malinterpretar nuestra relación! Si los demás se enteran…

KYOU: ¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! ¡Deprisa!

_Los dos nos pusimos de acuerdo y fuimos corriendo tras Sunohara, fue una larga __persecución__ por toda la escuela._ _Y finalmente lo alcanzamos para arreglar el malentendido que __había__ provocado __él__._

_Durante la clase de literatura, el profesor estaba escribiendo algunas notas en el __pizarrón__ referente a la __lección__ de hoy. Estuve prestando __atención__ pero era un tema que ya lo __sabía__ de antemano y vino justamente en el examen nacional que yo realice._

_Sin nada que hacer, me puse a observar hacia adelante y vi a Fujibayashi, estaba mirando el __pizarrón__ con una cara bastante seria. __Parecía__ que ella estaba algo nerviosa por lo que solo se concentraba en el __pizarrón__. __Después__ me puse a ver la carta que Kyou me dio esta __mañana__. __Aún__ no la __había__leído__. __E__ra bastante raro que Fujibayashi escribiera una carta como esta. __Empecé__ a leerla y la letra estaba muy bien escrita sin __complicación__ alguna al leer. Solo __había__ una __pequeña__ frase que __decía__: __"Estaré__ esperando por ti en el patio de __atrás__después__ de clases.__"__ Era algo __extraño__, no estaba seguro si ella realmente lo __escribió__ o fue su hermana pero __pensándolo__ bien, la letra es totalmente distinta a la de Kyou __así__ que no __había__ duda alguna que ella lo __escribió__._

KUROU: Mmmm… no entiendo. ¿Por qué quiere que me reúna con ella después de clases? No, eso no puede ser, ¿o sí? ¡Cielos! No pensé que esto fuera ir tan lejos. Pero aún así, ¿qué debería hacer? Pensándolo bien, ¿no será uno de los planes raros de su hermana? ¡Humph! Ciertamente este será un día bastante duro.

_Momentos __más__ tarde, el timbre suena indicando el fin de las clases. __L__os estudiantes abandonan el __salón__ en numerosos grupos; unos van hacia sus respectivos clubes mientras que otros se marchan a casa._

_Me puse de pie y levante mi __maletín__. __Miré__ el sitio de Fujibayashi, ella ya no estaba __allí__._

_S__i no me equivoco, apenas __sonó__ el timbre ella se fue del __salón__. __¿Será __posible que ya este en el patio? Me fije en la carta que __había__ puesto en mi bolsillo y mientras lo __leía…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Aja!

KUROU: ¡Waaaaaaah! ¿Qué rayos haces ocultándote detrás de mí?

SUNOHARA: Esa carta es la misma que te dio Kyou Fujibayashi esta mañana si no me equivoco, ¿cierto?

KUROU: ¿Y qué hay con eso?

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué está escrito allí?

KUROU: Nada de tu incumbencia.

SUNOHARA: Entonces no cabe la menor duda de que ustedes dos están metidos en algo.

KUROU: ¡Que nooo! ¡Y ya deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas!

SUNOHARA: ¡De ninguna manera! No pienso creerte. ¿Acaso no sabes que las chicas son las causantes de que los hombres pierdan su amistad entre sí? ¿Recuerdas el antiguo testamento? ¡Adán fue corrompido por Eva! ¡Una mujer!

_Sunohara pone una cara bastante disgustada y muestra su __puño__ mientras lo dice. __E__n ese momento, algunas chicas que __todavía__ se quedaron en la clase __están__ disgustadas por el comentario que hace este loco._

SUNOHARA: ¡Por culpa de una chica perdí a mi amigo Okazaki! ¡Por eso, yo te voy a proteger! ¡Así seremos amigos por siempre!

KUROU: ¡Deja de decir estupideces y vete a casa!

SUNOHARA: ¡Eres un frio, desalmado y cruel! No entiendo, ¿en que le ves a esa tal Kyou Fujibayashi? ¡Esa violenta, bruta, buena para nada! ¡Solo se la pasa molestándonos! Está jugando con tus sentimientos para hacerte sufrir, ¿acaso no lo ves?

Mira, no diré nada malo así que vámonos juntos a casa y olvidémonos de eso, ¿vale? ¡He comprado una nueva revista porno! ¡Así las mujeres no van a traicionarnos!

KUROU: Este tipo… ¿habrá tenido una mala experiencia amorosa en el pasado?

_Hablando del rey de Roma, Kyou Fujibayashi hace su __aparición…_

KYOU: Ah, como pensé. Sabía que todavía estarías aquí.

SUNOHARA: ¡Finalmente apareciste, estúpida criatura! ¡No pienso darte a Kurou jamás!

KYOU: Pues justamente estaba hablando yo de él, pensaba que estaría preocupado aquí pensando si debe ir o no.

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou y yo somos fuertes! ¡No hay ninguna chica que sea capaz de romper nuestro lazo!

KYOU: Los dados ya están listos. Así que prepárate

SUNOHARA: Esta fuerza proviene de un pan normal que ha sido dejado debajo de la carpeta por un mes y está como si nada.

KYOU: Bueno, el resultado ya está hecho como tú dices.

SUNOHARA: ¡Voy a decirte esto! Este pan puede incluso sobrepasar la presión del agua por largo tiempo.

KYOU: Acaso tienes pensado bajarme la moral, ¿verdad?

SUNOHARA: ¡La amistad es lo mejor! ¡Abajo el amor!

KYOU: ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡CALLATE!

SUNOHARA: ¡AAAAAAAARGH!

_Kyou le avienta un diccionario que __habían__ dejado en el escritorio y le golpea justo con la punta del libro. El impacto fue tremendo que lo deja tirado en el piso._

KUROU: Oye… oye… ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco? Le has pegado justo con la punta del diccionario.

KYOU: No te preocupes. Todavía respira. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿piensas aceptar los sentimientos de Ryou?

KUROU: Espera un minuto, entonces la razón por la que ella me escribió esa carta fue para…

KYOU: ¡Así es! Bueno, debes ir ahora no debes hacerla esperar.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos?

KYOU: Solo ignóralo en momentos como este.

KUROU: ¡Hablo en serio!

KYOU: Pero, ¿realmente no estás interesado tener como enamorada a una chica como Ryou? ¿Tan mal es eso?

KUROU: No es eso, sino… pues…

KYOU: Entonces si no es así, deja de quejarte y sal con ella. Si esto no funciona, simplemente puedes alejarte de ella.

KUROU: ¿Alejarme? Dices eso como si todo fuera tan simple.

KYOU: Bueno, sabes que si haces eso me asegurare de que tu vida sea tan corta como sea posible.

KUROU: Mmmmm…

KYOU: Mira, no puedes pasar solo el resto de tu vida. Sé lo mucho por lo que has sufrido así que estoy segura de que tendrás una nueva experiencia y aprenderás cosas que nunca habías experimentado si no tienes una cita y además habrá cosas maravillosas cuando salgas con ella, estoy segura.

¿No te parece que es mejor profundizar más su relación como amantes más que ser simples amigos? De esa manera, podrás pasar más tiempo con ella y tu vida tendrá mejor sentido.

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien me dijo algo parecido hace un tiempo.

KYOU: ¿Lo ves?

KUROU: Mmmm… Bueno, tienes razón. Supongo que debo ir, además sería una ofensa para ella huir de esa forma.

KYOU: ¡Ok! ¡Suerte!

_Cogí__ mi __maletín__ y __empecé__ a salir por la puerta__…_

KYOU: Ah, Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Sí?

KYOU: Ah… Esto…

KUROU: Dilo no más.

KYOU: No, no es nada. ¡Buena suerte!

KUROU: A quien deberías decir eso es a tu hermana.

_Después__ de eso, me __despedí__ de ella y me fui del __salón__ de clases y __salí __del edificio._

_Los rayos del sol que __atravesaban__ el __árbol__ que __está__ cerca de los muros de piedra del patio de __atrás__, se puede apreciar el fresco aroma de las plantas alrededor. Un __área__ escondida en la escuela que es sorprendentemente conveniente para la gente que acostumbra saltearse las clases pero, __¿Quién__ iba a pensar que el acontecimiento __más__ importante de mi vida __comenzaría__ justo en este mismo lugar?_

_El sonido de las plantas siendo levemente sacudidas por el viento__…__ camine poco a poco hacia el lugar donde __decidiría__ mi futuro. Y __allí__ fue donde la vi, Fujibayashi estaba cerca de los muros esperando por __mí__._

_E__lla continua agachando su cabeza mientras sostiene su __maletín__ con ambas manos. __R__ecuerdo que ella estaba __así__ de igual modo el __día__ de ayer. __N__unca imagine que las cosas __podrían__ suceder __así__ de repente, pero no __debía__ huir ante esta __situación__. __D__e todas maneras yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de situaciones pero de __algún__ modo __sentía__ que esta vez era todo diferente por lo que __tenía__ que estar preparado a lo que ella tiene que decirme._

KUROU: ¡Hola! Disculpa por haberla hecho esperar.

RYOU: Ah… Sakagami-kun… no… esto… yo… no estaba esperando mucho aquí… yo solo…

KUROU: He leído tu carta y estoy aquí.

_Ella comienza a sonrojarse mientras yo lo __decía__. Fujibayashi__, nuevamente __dirige su mirada hacia el piso donde pude darme cuenta de que no se __sentía__ bien._

RYOU: Perdóname… por… este… llamarte así de repente. Yo… yo… realmente pienso que esto debe ser una molestia… pero… es… es… muy vergonzoso. Di lo mejor de mi misma… con esa carta… bueno… esto… yo… ¡Lo siento mucho!

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que tienes algo que decirme, ¿no es así?

RYOU: Ah… esto… ¡sí!

_Al mismo tiempo que ella me observa sus hombros comienzan a temblar. __A__unque eso solo duro por un instante e inmediatamente retira su mirada hacia __mí__ y solo mira hacia el piso._

RYOU: Esto… bueno… yo… yo…

KUROU: ¿Mmmm?

RYOU: E… ¡esto…!

_De pronto, ella me mira a los ojos con una mirada llena de __determinación__. Su cara __todavía__ parece estar colorada pero fue __difícil__ en ese momento pensar en que ella era realmente la __tímida__ Fujibayashi._

RYOU: ¡A mí me gustas mucho Sakagami!

KUROU &amp; RYOU: ¡Oh!

RYOU: Yo… te… te… quiero…

KUROU: Gracias por esas palabras.

_El silencio continuo por largo rato, ninguno de los dos __podía__ pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, ella no completaba __aún__ lo que __tenía__ que decir por lo que esperaba pacientemente por lo que __tenía__ que decir._

RYOU: E… esto… lo… lo siento… debe ser problemático para ti decirte esta clase de cosas… sé que esto suena bastante difícil pero no decirlo suena bastante doloroso. Siento un gran dolor en mi pecho. Bueno… ayer… decidí dar lo mejor de mí así que… por eso… por eso…

_Ella toma un respiro para prepararse a continuar lo que tiene que decirme__…_

RYOU: ¡Sakagami! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!

_En ese momento, __recordé__ finalmente las palabras de aquellas personas que creyeron en __mí__ durante todo este tiempo__…_

**[FLASHBACK]**

FUUKO: No obstante, ya lo he decidido. Mi verdadero deseo es que tú encuentres a la persona ideal para ti, aquella persona que será capaz de sanar tus heridas y hacerte feliz toda tu vida. Kurou, sé feliz.

KOTOMI: Cuando viniste a la biblioteca por primera vez, en verdad me alegre. Estaba feliz de ver que el niño de aquellos días había vuelto a mí. Pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que te habías olvidado por completo de mí pero aún así nos hicimos amigos de nuevo. Tratando con mucho cariño a una chica que acababas de conocer y presentándome a muchos amigos.

NAGISA: Gracias por ayudarnos, Sakagami. Estoy segura de que la persona especial para ti pronto aparecerá.

TOMOYO: Pero eso me parece una tontería pensar que por ello dejes de amar a alguien, no debes cerrar tu corazón a los demás.

**[FIN DE FLASHBACK]**

KUROU: Veras, Fujibayashi.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

_Su cara sigue roja a medida que continuamos la __conversación…_

KUROU: ¡Muchas gracias!

RYOU: Eh… claro…

KUROU: Pero la verdad es que yo aún no te conozco bien.

RYOU: Uh… entiendo…

KUROU: Bueno, al final terminamos nuestro último año en la misma clase sin nunca haber podido tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos.

RYOU: Entiendo…

_Su cara se pone triste a medida de que yo continuaba hablando__…_

KUROU: No estoy seguro de qué manera nos ira si seguimos con esta clase de situación. Pero aún así si quieres podríamos intentarlo.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Aún no somos capaces de conocernos mejor pero pienso que eso es algo que no entenderemos si no pasamos más tiempo juntos. Pienso que, en lugar de pasar momentos como amigos y mejor disfrutar nuestro tiempo como amantes no me parece una mala idea. Aunque realmente no pensaba en ti como una novia de verdad pero, creo que decir eso es algo muy impropio. La verdad es que desde que te conocí, siento muchos deseos de conocerte cada vez más y descubrir más y más cosas acerca de ti que yo ignoro. Pienso que sería una experiencia muy interesante.

RYOU: ¡Oh!

_Entonces es cuando ella sujeta su __maletín__ firmemente y parece como si intentara responder lo que acabo de decir._

RYOU: Eh… entonces… esto… yo… yo… esto…

KUROU: Dime, ¿te parece bien si eres mi enamorada a partir de adelante?

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KUROU: Fu… ¿Fujibayashi?

RYOU: ¡Snif!

_Fujibayashi, de pronto comienza a llorar en frente de __mí…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Fujibayashi? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Dije algo que te hiriera?

RYOU: Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

KUROU: ¿Dije algo malo?

RYOU: No, no es eso. Se suponía que no debería llorar pero… a pesar de que me prometí a mí misma que no debía llorar a pesar de sentir que esto no iba a funcionar… aunque fuera rechazada… pero aún así… ¡Lo siento! No puedo… no puedo dejar de llorar… se supone que debo estar feliz pero de alguna manera mis lagrimas no se detienen…

KUROU: Fujibayashi… (No esperaba conocer a una chica que realmente me amara tanto. Hasta ahora de todas las chicas que he conocido, no esperaba que alguien tuviera un fuerte sentimiento hacia mí, que me aceptara tal como soy.)

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Pero… realmente… te parece bien… ¿estar a mi lado?

KUROU: Como ya te lo mencione, una vez que decido algo no pienso retractarme de ello. Estoy completamente seguro con mi decisión.

RYOU: Esto… parece un sueño… es como si estuviera dentro de un maravilloso sueño… me siento… ¡Tan feliz!

_Fujibayashi __continúa__ llorando a pesar de las palabras que dije. __F__ue entonces cuando me acerque a ella y __mirándola__ a los ojos le seque sus __lágrimas__ con mis dedos. Su rostro era bastante suave. __Y__ con uno de mis brazos la abrace._

RYOU: ¿Eeeh?

_Entonces con una sonrisa le __pellizqué__ un poquito sus mejillas para que dejara de llorar__…_

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun? Eso… me dolió un poquito.

KUROU: Bueno, con eso se demuestra que esto no es un sueño.

RYOU: Ah…

_Fujibayashi me observa con sus ojos llenos __todavía__ de __lágrimas__ y entonces __acaricié__ su hermoso cabello._

KUROU: Bueno, a partir de ahora ya somos novios. Así que deja de llorar.

RYOU: Ah… ¡Sí!

KUROU: Quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa.

_Entonces ella se emociona mucho por mis palabras y comienza a __sonreír__, igualmente yo. Sin embargo__…_

VOZ FURIOSA: ¡KUROOOOOU!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Ah…

_De pronto, sintiendo que algo malo pasaba, ella me empuja algunos pasos hacia __atrás__ de forma repentina, probablemente porque alguien pronuncio mi nombre de manera violenta. Al mismo tiempo algo paso zumbando cerca de mi __oído__. __Después__ de ello escuche un ruido bastante fuerte que duro por un instante y algo __rebotó__ hacia el piso._

_Tímidamente__ fui a mirar y __allí __encontré__ una enciclopedia de __aritmética __en__ el suelo._

_Entonces me di cuenta de quien se trataba, si esa chica me hubiera dado __estaría__ casi muerto de seguro. _

_Y entonces aparece la hermana Kyou completamente furiosa __dirigiéndose__ hacia __mí__._

KYOU: ¡KUROU! ¿Por qué demonios has hecho llorar a Ryou?

KUROU: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Otra vez has estado espiándonos? ¡Es el colmo! ¿Acaso no sientes pena por la privacidad de tu hermana?

KYOU: ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Es obvio que yo estaba tan preocupada que tenía que observarlos.

KUROU: ¡Aún así eso es espiar en contra de la privacidad de uno de aquí en la China!

RYOU: Esto… esto… esto…

KUROU: Además, ¿por qué mierda sigues tirando los libros de esa forma? ¡No vas a ganar nada tirándome cosas sobre mi cabeza! ¡Los libros no tienen la culpa de tu egoísmo!

KYOU: ¡Estaba apuntando directo a tu cuello!

KUROU: ¡Eso es peor!

RYOU: Esto… hermana… Sakagami-kun… por favor dejen de pelear…

KYOU: ¡Ryou!

RYOU: Sss… ¡sí!

KYOU: ¿Qué clase de idiotez te dijo este estúpido insensible hacia ti? Incluso él te pellizcó en tus mejillas. ¿Estás bien?

RYOU: ¡Ah! Sobre eso… yo…

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Con qué propósito te atreves a hacerle eso en la cara de una chica? ¿Eh? ¡Responde!

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡Estás completamente histérica! ¡Cálmate!

KYOU: ¿Histérica? ¿Quién está histérica? ¡Ryou es mi hermana! ¡Estoy completamente normal!

KUROU: Entonces, ¿por qué tratas así al enamorado de tu hermana? ¡Intenta ser más educada! ¡Dios mío!

KYOU: ¡Pues a mi no me importa si tú eres…! ¡A…! ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Enamorado?

_De pronto, la cara de Kyou parece como la de un __pichón__ que justamente se __cayó__ de su nido__…_

KYOU: ¿Quién?

KUROU: Yo.

KYOU: ¿Con quién?

KUROU: Con ella.

_Y apunte mi dedo hacia Fujibayashi para que ella lo tenga bien en claro__…_

KYOU: Eso significa…

_Kyou empieza a observar a __mí__ y a su hermana de manera sorpresiva__…_

RYOU: Sakagami-kun… quizás sea desesperada pero… esto… yo… espero que nos llevemos bien.

KUROU: Esto… se dice "inexperimentada". Aunque en tu caso no me suena raro.

RYOU: ¡Waaaaah! ¡Lo siento! Estoy tan nerviosa que…

KUROU: Descuida. Bueno, hermana mayor, así están las cosas.

KYOU: Eh… ¡Ah! ¡aaaaaah! Ya veo, así es lo que paso. ¡Jajajaja! Ya entiendo, ya entiendo. Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos ya están saliendo juntos.

_Kyou, exagera con su sonrisa, __sobándose__ la cabeza. __Después__ ella coge las manos de su hermana de manera emotiva y se dirige a ella__…_

KYOU: Ryou, ¿no es maravilloso?

RYOU: Sí, esto es gracias a ti, hermana.

_Fujibayashi estaba muy feliz de decir eso, sonriendo a pesar de tener __todavía__ un poco de __lágrimas__ en sus ojos__…_

KYOU: Bueno, eso quiere decir que no ha sido ningún desperdicio comprar ese nuevo folder.

RYOU: ¡Wah! ¡Waaaaaaaah! Eso es…

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Un nuevo folder? ¿Te refieres a ese que estuviste hablando acerca del horóscopo?

KYOU: Hmmmm… Bueno, ese no es precisamente para poner diferentes clases de horóscopos, ¿verdad?

RYOU: He… ¡Hermana! ¡No lo digas!

KYOU: Es ese el que será llamado: "Los recuerdos de mi amor", ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Oh!

RYOU: ¡Uuuuu!

KUROU: Ya entiendo.

KYOU: Estoy segura de que habrán muchos… muchos recuerdos con ese nuevo folder de amor.

KUROU: Eso espero.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Fujibayashi empieza a asustarse, sin poder decir nada__…_

KUROU: Entonces empecemos a crear nuevos recuerdos juntos.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU &amp; KYOU: ¡Jajaja!

_Bueno, realmente es una clase de sentimientos que __aún__ no llego a comprender pero el hecho es que ahora tengo una enamorada el cual pienso pasar con ella el resto de mi vida a partir de hoy__…_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_Me __sentía__ algo intrigado ya que todo esto __sucedió__ tan repentinamente y me preguntaba por __qué__ no pude rechazar a esta chica como lo hice con todas las __demás__ que lo hicieron antes que ella. __¿__S__erá__ por lastima? __¿__Resentimiento? __¿Será__ porque Kyou me __asesinaría__ si hiero sus sentimientos? No, ninguna de esas respuestas era lo que realmente __sentía__ en mi interior. __P__or esa __razón__ hoy me levante __más__ o menos cerca del medio __día__. __L__o __único__podía__ estar __seguro__ realmente es que mi vida ya no __será__más__ la misma a partir de hoy._

KUROU: ¿Y qué hacen las dos juntas por aquí? ¿Están almorzando?

KYOU: Exactamente.

RYOU: Ah… esto… Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: Esto… el pan está delicioso, ¿no?

KYOU: ¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

RYOU: E… esto…

KYOU: Ryou… si no lo dices ahora, no tengo más remedio que ponerte de nuevo bajo mi entrenamiento secreto especial esta noche.

RYOU: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Todo menos esoooo!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

**_Próximo__ Capitulo: __CAPITULO__ 29: __Un__ comienzo para los dos.__¡__No se lo pierdan!_**


	29. Ryou Story 29: Un comienzo para los dos

**CAPITULO 29: Un comienzo para los dos**

_A pesar de que fue un momento importante para __mí__, aquella noche no pude dormir tranquilamente. __E__s __más__, me __sentía__ algo intrigado ya que todo esto __sucedió__ tan repentinamente y me preguntaba por __qué__ no pude rechazar a esta chica como lo hice con todas las __demás__ que lo hicieron antes que ella. __¿__S__erá__ por lastima? __¿__Resentimiento? __¿Será__ porque Kyou me __asesinaría__ si hiero sus sentimientos? No, ninguna de esas respuestas era lo que realmente __sentía__ en mi interior. __P__or esa __razón__ hoy me levante __más__ o menos cerca del medio __día__. __L__o __único __podía__ estar __seguro__ realmente es que mi vida ya no __será __más__ la misma a partir de hoy. Mientras caminaba cerca de la escuela, pise algo suave y blando en el camino. __P__or un momento __pensé__ que __sería __algún __muñeco__ que __algún __niño__ se la haya __caído__ por el camino pero __después__ de ello aquella cosa suave rodó por el piso hasta que choco con el poste de luz. Me __acerqué__ a mirar __más__ de cerca__…_

BOTAN: Pu… hiiiii….

KUROU: Pero si es la mascota de Kyou. ¡Oh rayos! No me di cuenta de que estuve pateándolo en el trayecto. ¡Botan! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Oye!

BOTAN: Pu… pu… hi…

KUROU: ¡Abre tus ojos! No puedes desmayarte aquí de manera descuidada. Esa patada no fue lanzada muy fuerte, ¿o sí?¡Rayos! Y lo peor de todo es que yo no conozco acerca de medicina animal. Si algo le llega a pasar Kyou arderá en llamas y seguramente conseguirá enterrarme vivo. Mmm… no hay nadie alrededor, supongo que no pasará nada si lo dejo aquí. Pero… Botan… ¿Lo recuerdas? La primera vez que nos conocimos, estuviste genial. De alguna manera, gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas, yo solo pensaba que solo había odio y tristeza en mi corazón por eso siempre me alejaba de los demás. Por más gentil que yo aparentaba, mi corazón siempre permaneció tan frío como el hielo. Lo perdí todo en esta vida, familia, amigos… pero aún permanecían los vínculos que me tenían atados a esta ciudad. Fue cuando tú entraste en mi vida y gracias a ti pude tener una nueva oportunidad al lado de la hermana de tu dueña. Por ello… ¿Huh?

_D__e pronto, justo en este momento __crítico__, Botan empieza a mover poco a poco su cabeza__…_

KUROU: ¿Botan?

BOTAN: Puhi… puhi…

KUROU: ¿Estás vivo?

BOTAN: Puhi. - Asiente su cabeza como si lograra entenderle

_D__e pronto, un ruido que comenzaba a escucharse desde hace un buen rato comienza a rugir__…_

KUROU: ¡Menos mal! Pensaba que te habías herido o algo. Mmm… ¡Espera! Ese rugido… ¿No será que te desmayaste por falta de apetito?

BOTAN: Puhi…

KUROU: Ya entiendo. Bueno, ya que ahora se encuentra algo mejor pienso que estaría bien llevarlo con su dueña.

_Entonces puse a Botan cargado en mi hombro derecho y se puso __cómodo__ como si estuviera contento por estar a mi lado. _

KUROU: ¡Argh! Ya deja de lamerme, que acabo de bañarme hace un rato.

_Cuando __llegué__ a la escuela, ya __había__ comenzado la hora del almuerzo por lo que la __mayoría__ de los estudiantes estaban fuera de sus aulas. Durante el trayecto me puse a buscar a Kyou en su __salón__ pero no estaba __allí__. Algunas de sus __compañeras__ me dijeron que la vieron por el patio principal, __así__ que me puse en camino hacia ese lugar. Sin embargo, todas me vieron raro al ver que yo __seguía__ cargando el supuesto __muñeco__ de felpa del otro __día__ y empezaron por __allí__ algunos rumores._

_Después__ de ello, Botan me __guió__ hacia el patio principal de la escuela donde justamente Kyou estaba __allí __saludándome__ y viniendo hacia __mí…_

KYOU: Ah… Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Kyou? ¿Y Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Ah… esto… ¡Buenos días!

KYOU: Ryou, ya estamos en la tarde, no es momento para saludar de esa forma. Hablando de eso… ¡Llegas muy tarde!

_Kyou apunta su dedo hacia __mí__, de manera molesta__…_

KUROU: Dejando eso a un lado te he traído una entrega.

KYOU: ¿Eh?

_Inmediatamente saque a Botan de mi hombro y lo lance con un poco de fuerza en __dirección__ hacia el frente__…_

KYOU: ¡Wah! ¡Wawawawawa!

KUROU: ¡Buena atrapada!

KYOU: ¿Botan? ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Cuando vine de camino al instituto, lo encontré tirado en medio de la calle, estaba tan hambriento que no se podía mover. Fue entonces cuando decidí llevármelo y traértelo hasta aquí.

KYOU: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué hacen esas marcas de zapato en su pancita?

KUROU: ¿Será algún nuevo diseño? (Obviamente si le digo que fui yo se pone en modo violento)

BOTAN: Pu… Puhi…

_Los ojos de Botan se dirigen hacia __mí__ y luego de __guiñarle__ el ojo hacia __él__, retira su mirada y comienza a temblar un poco__…_

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se comporta así?

KUROU: ¿No será porque realmente está demasiado hambriento?

KYOU: Es verdad.

KUROU: ¿Y qué hacen las dos juntas por aquí? ¿Están almorzando?

KYOU: Exactamente.

KUROU: Bueno, en ese caso puedes darle tus sobras y así quedara algo satisfecho hasta que regrese a casa.

KYOU: Es verdad. Ryou, ¿te sobra algo de pan?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Sí, aquí tengo un poco.

_Inmediatamente Ryou saca un pan de su bolsa de vinil y se lo entrega a su hermana__…_

KYOU: Botan, realmente no te veo bien. ¿Tu estomago sigue rugiendo fuerte?

KUROU: Ah… ¡Lo siento! Ese rugido viene de mi estomago.

RYOU: Ah… esto… Sakagami-kun… ¿Será posible que…? Esto… ¿No has almorzado todavía?

KUROU: Bueno, sí la verdad. Es que vine rápido apenas me levante de la cama.

RYOU: Ah… esto… pues si ese es el caso…

_Fujibayashi, nuevamente revisa su bolso para buscar si sobra algo de su almuerzo y ella saca otra bolsa de pan y me lo entrega__…_

RYOU: Esto… si no te importa puedes comerte esto.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Te parece bien?

RYOU: Sí… acabo de comer hace un rato y me siento algo llena así que…

KYOU: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿ese no es tu emparedado favorito que te lo estabas guardando para comértelo más tarde?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Hermana!

KUROU: Pues si eso es verdad, ¿realmente puedo comerlo?

RYOU: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Pe… pero… no creo que eso sea suficiente para ti pero… aún así… pues… es mejor que al menos no haber comido nada.

KUROU: Mmmm…

KYOU: Bueno si ella así lo dice entonces, ¿por qué no?

KUROU: Si ustedes insisten, lo aceptaré con gusto.

RYOU: Claro.

BOTAN: ¡Puhiiii!

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Tú también quieres comer, ¿no?

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

_Botan comienza a comerse el pan que su __dueña__ le da con mucha rapidez al mismo tiempo que yo con el emparedado que __recibí__ de Fujibayashi__…_

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Mmmmm?

RYOU: ¡Ah!

KUROU: ¿Realmente no te importa si yo solo como este pan?

RYOU: ¿Eh? No, no… e… eso no es cierto.

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Ya me di cuenta!

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

KYOU: Ryou tiene algo que preguntarte, bueno, tú sabes.

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Hermana!

KUROU: ¿Algo que preguntarme?

KYOU: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Esto es algo que no debes preocuparte, solo ve y pregúntale.

RYOU: Ah… yo… pero…

KUROU: Ella tiene razón. Si hay algo que quieras preguntarme puedes decirlo con confianza.

RYOU: Ah… bue… bueno… este… ¡U! ¡Uuuuuuuuuuu!

_De pronto ella comienza a mirar hacia su hermana como si pidiera ayuda. __S__in embargo, Kyou cierra sus ojos y se pone seria negando su ayuda._

RYOU: Ah… uuuu….

_Después__ su rostro todo colorado dirige su mirada hacia __mí__ nuevamente__…_

RYOU: Ah… esto… Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: Esto… el pan está delicioso, ¿no?

KYOU: ¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

RYOU: ¡Waaaaa! Pe… pero…

KUROU: Pues sí. Está delicioso.

KYOU: Acabo de decir que la pregunta es incorrecta, tú no tienes por qué contestar.

KUROU: Bah, de todas formas da lo mismo.

KYOU: Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Y ahora qué?

KYOU: ¿Qué prefieres más? ¿El cabello largo o el cabello corto?

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaaaah! ¡Hermana!

KYOU: Ryou estuvo diciendo que si a ti te gusta verla con el cabello largo, entonces ella lo intentará para dejarlo crecer.

RYOU: ¡Aaaaaaau! ¡No tenías por qué decírselo todo!

KUROU: Entonces si Fujibayashi deja crecer su pelo, ¿tú no lo haces?

_Kyou le da una fuerte patada a Kurou__…_

KUROU: ¡Auch!

KYOU: ¡Te voy a patear el trasero!

KUROU: ¡Pero si ya lo hiciste!

KYOU: ¡Eso es porque te estás burlando de nosotras que somos mellizas!

RYOU: ¡He…! ¡Hermana! Por favor, no seas tan violenta.

KYOU: ¡Ese fue su castigo! Solo porque seamos mellizas no quiere decir que tú puedas tratarnos como si fuéramos una sola.

KUROU: En ese caso, sería muy rudo para Fujibayashi.

KYOU: ¿Qué dijiste?

KUROU: No me hagas caso.

KYOU: Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿Cuál prefieres?

KUROU: Ah… pues… sobre eso… yo…

_Me puse a observar tanto a Fujibayashi como a Kyou ya que ambas son muy similares en apariencia._

KUROU: Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo a mí me gusta Fujibayashi tal como está.

_De pronto pude sentir una __extraña __sensación__ a mi costado y era Ryou que estaba en shock__…_

KYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaaaah! ¡Ryou! ¡Respóndeme, Ryou!

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuu!

_Su rostro estaba completamente colorado y sus ojos estaban girando de un lado a otro__…_

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Sakagami-kun! Le… le… gusta mi cabello… corto…

KYOU: Sí, sí. ¿No es maravilloso? Tu cabello corto luce bien en ti, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Hermana… yo… yo… entonces no dejare crecer mi pelo…

KYOU: Sí, y no creo que debas preocuparte por ello.

RYOU: Sí, muchas gracias hermana.

_Luego ambas hermanas se dan un abrazo una a la otra con un breve suspiro. __R__ealmente necesito aprender mucho acerca de los sentimientos de las mujeres._

KYOU: Ah, bueno entonces revisemos que tan largo está tu cabello. Si sobrepasan los cinco centímetros será mejor cortarlo.

RYOU: Ah… bueno… tres centímetros más…

KYOU: ¡Ok! ¡Déjamelo todo en mis manos!

RYOU: Hermana… ¡Muchas gracias!

KYOU: ¡De nada!

_Y otra vez se repite la escena anterior del abrazo._

KUROU: Oye Botan, este pan está bueno, ¿no te parece?

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Hay una cosa más que debes saber!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Mañana no hay clases por ser feriado.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Eso ya lo sabía.

KYOU: Bueno, entonces ya sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto! Es la perfecta oportunidad para recuperar mis horas de sueño y dormir toda la mañana.

KYOU: ¿Acaso piensas pasártela durmiendo todo el día en los fines de semana?

KUROU: Cuando el cuerpo adquiere un descanso adecuado el estado de tu mente mejora mayor su rendimiento y los fines de semana son los días adecuados para estar mejor preparado para los días duros.

KYOU: ¡AAARGH! ¿Y a quién demonios le importa detalles insignificantes como ese? ¡No pierdas el tiempo en tonterías como esa! De todas maneras mañana es… ¡Oye Ryou!

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

_Fujibayashi de pronto comienza a sentirse muy nerviosa ante la intimidante mirada de su hermana__…_

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Vamos, díselo claramente.

RYOU: Ah… pe… pero… decirlo tan repentinamente es…

KYOU: Los primeros pasos son los más importantes.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Ella dirige su mirada hacia __mí__ como si tuviera ganas de llorar__…_

RYOU: E… esto…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: ¡Wah!

KUROU: ¡Mmmm!

_Al parecer ella no se cansa de mirarse como si estuviera a punto de llorar __después__ de todo estas escenas vergonzosas. Sin embargo, al ver la impotencia de su hermana, Kyou pone una mirada seria._

KYOU: Ryou, si no lo dices ahora, no tengo más remedio que ponerte de nuevo bajo mi entrenamiento secreto especial esta noche.

RYOU: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Todo menos esoooo!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

_Fujibayashi, de pronto le comienza a temblar todo su cuerpo._

KUROU: (Mmmm… Me pregunto que significara ese "Entrenamiento especial" que acaba de mencionar…)

RYOU: E… esto… Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: ¿Sí?

RYOU: Maaaa…. Ma… mañana… mañana… ¡Te estaré esperando a las once al frente de la estacioooooooon!

_Justo al terminar de decirlo, comienza a correr a gran velocidad __dejándome__ a __mí__, a Kyou y Botan __aquí__ parados._

KUROU: Mmmm… vaya… sí que es veloz…

KYOU: Bueno, así son las cosas.

KUROU: Pues aunque lo digas aún no capto la idea.

KYOU: El punto es que se trata de una cita.

KUROU: Ah… era eso. Una cita… ya veo… ¿Queeeeeeeeee?

KYOU: De todas formas, una invitación de alguien tan inútil como tú jamás sucedería, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no hubo otra solución que hacer que Ryou pusiera al máximo su esfuerzo en esto.

KUROU: ¡Un momento! ¿Me estás llamando inútil?

KYOU: ¿Y qué piensas hacer mañana?

KUROU: Dormir hasta tarde y hacer limpieza. Supongo que empezare con el ático.

KYOU: ¡Humph!

KUROU: ¿Y ahora qué?

KYOU: Oye, tienes que tomar en cuenta de que ahora tienes una enamorada, ¿entiendes? Es por eso que tienes que dejar de vivir esa vida tan solitaria y aburrida que tienes. No es bueno que te pases los fines de semana solo en casa.

KUROU: Bueno, es que gastar uno su dinero para salir con una chica es realmente un problema serio. Cada vez que uno sale, se queda con los bolsillos vacíos.

KYOU: ¿Qué dijiste?

KUROU: No, nada. ¡Olvídalo! ¡Cosas mías!

KYOU: ¡Dime la verdad! Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con mi hermana solo por lástima?

KUROU: ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo… yo…

KYOU: Kurou, esa chica… ha sufrido mucho en el pasado…

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: Si te he permitido que salieras con ella es porque ella siempre ha rechazado a cualquier chico que se le acercara. La razón es que solo ama a una sola persona.

Espero que tomes en serio lo que acabo de decir y no se lo digas a ella. ¡Nos vemos!

_Kyou se aleja con una mirada algo deprimente tras contarme lo de hace un momento__…_

KUROU: Ella también… ¿ha rechazado a los demás? De la misma manera que yo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me escogió a mí?

_De alguna manera, poco a poco __sentía__ que estaba conociendo un poco __más__ acerca de la forma de ser de Ryou. __S__in saber que el destino me __pondría__ una prueba realmente __difícil__ en la que solo yo __debía__ decidir__…_

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

Para rellenar, el breve capítulo de hoy…

**LOS ERRORES DE CLANNAD W.D.:**

_Error #1:_

_KUROU: Pero si es la mascota de Kyou. __¡__Oh rayos! No me di cuenta de que estuve __pateándolo__ durante el trayecto. __¡__Botan! __¡Respóndeme__! __¡__Oye!_

_BOTAN: __…__._

_KUROU: __¡__Ups! Creo que se __murió__._

_Error #2:_

_KUROU: Dejando eso a un lado te he __traído__ una entrega._

_KYOU: __¿__Eh?_

_Inmediatamente saque a Botan de mi hombro y lo lance con un poco de fuerza en __dirección__ hacia el frente pero le cae directo en la cara__…_

_KYOU: __¡__Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! __¡__Te voy a mataaaaaaaaar!_

_Error #3:_

_KYOU: Bueno, volviendo al tema, __¿Cuál__ prefieres?_

_KUROU: Ah__…__ pues__…__ sobre eso__…__ yo__…_

_Me puse a observar tanto a Fujibayashi como a Kyou ya que ambas son muy similares en apariencia._

_KUROU: Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo a __mí__ me gusta que tuviera el cabello largo._

_RYOU: __¡__Uuuuuuuuuuuu!_

_KYOU: __¡Imbécil__! __¡__Eso no era lo que __tenías__ que decir!_

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

_De alguna manera, lo que dijo una vez Kyou era cierto: __"Sé__ lo mucho por lo que has sufrido __así__ que estoy segura de que __tendrás__ una nueva experiencia y __aprenderás__ cosas que nunca __habías__ experimentado si no tienes una cita y __además __habrá__ cosas maravillosas cuando salgas con ella, estoy segura.__"_

_Tal vez __quizá__ esto sea un nuevo comienzo no solo para __mí__ sino para los dos, pero al mismo tiempo siento que hay cosas que he olvidado por completo__…__ algo que __quizá__ afecte mucho mi futuro y el de Fujibayashi__…_

RYOU: ¡Lo siento muchísimo, de veras! Te hice esperar mucho.

KUROU: Bah, solo son diez minutos así que no te preocupes.

KYOU: ¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOO!

KUROU: ¡WAAAAAAAAAH!

RYOU: Otome… ¿Sakagami?

KYOU: ¡Espera un minuto! Esta tumba es de…

KUROU: (Misión, ¿eh? Entonces por lo que ella intenta decirme parece que es aquí donde debo estar muy atento para saber el regalo perfecto para ella. ¡Chispas! ¿Realmente es necesario hacer esto? Siento que a este paso quizá termine obsesionado por ella.)

KYOU: Oh, ya entiendo. Esto… entonces tu piedra favorita es… ¿Cómo dijiste hace un rato? ¿Tasmania?

RYOU: Es Tanzanita.

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Jajajaja! Cierto, cierto. Tanzanita, ¿verdad? ¡Tanzanita!

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: __CAPITULO__ 30: Nuestra primera cita. __¡No__ se pierdan este __capítulo__ especial!_**


	30. Ryou Story 30: Nuestra primera cita

**PROLOGO**

KUROU: Un comienzo fugaz… nuevas experiencias…

RYOU: El comienzo de nuestra historia, cuando se revelan más cosas acerca de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos…

KUROU &amp; RYOU: ¡CLANNAD: Ryou's Story!

**CAPITULO 30: Nuestra primera cita**

_Todo __comenzó__ antes del __mediodía__. Eran cerca de las once de la __mañana__, y estaba en el __pequeño__ parque que se encuentra justo al frente de la __estación__. El clima estaba templado y perfecto para salir a pasear. __E__l viento que proviene desde aquellos cielos de color azul __sentía __refrescar__ todo mi ser. __E__ra una __sensación__ de paz y tranquilidad. Normalmente __debería__ estar en estos momentos __todavía__ durmiendo en mi cama pero en lugar de eso, me encuentro __aquí__ cerca de las bancas esperando a alguien que ahora es muy importante para __mí__. Pensando acerca de eso, esta __sería__ mi primera cita con una chica. __E__s cierto que normalmente salgo a veces con Sunohara y Okazaki para pasar el rato juntos por __allí__ o a veces con sus amigas Nagisa, Kotomi y Rie a caminar por __allí__ pero nunca __había__ tenido una cita en toda mi vida. Bueno, supongo que siendo un chico debo ser yo el que lleve el dinero para ello, __¿__verdad? Pero lo que __más__ me intriga es, __¿Qué__ vamos a hacer en nuestra primera cita? Ahora que lo pienso no he ido a visitar la tumba de mi madre en varias semanas, __quizás __podríamos__ ir __allí__ pero__…__ no __sé…__quizá__ a ella no le agrade eso. La verdad es que en esta ciudad no hay muchos lugares donde uno pueda divertirse con su pareja. Creo que primero __sería__ buena idea comenzar con el distrito comercial por ahora. Ya eran dos minutos antes de las once, __según__ el reloj. Ahora que lo pienso, Kyou seguramente __estará __espiándonos__ desde __algún__ lugar, escondida. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ello__…_

KUROU: Seguramente dirá: "Los estoy observando para que no se les ocurra hacer cosas fuera de lo normal" como excusa.

_Eran las once y diez minutos tarde cuando escuche unos pasos que __venían__ hacia esta __dirección__ y pude ver a Ryou Fujibayashi en un casual vestido azul con franjas blancas. Se __veía__ radiantemente y sencillamente hermosa._

RYOU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Sakagami-kun, ¡lo siento mucho!

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días!

RYOU: ¡Lo siento muchísimo, de veras! Te hice esperar mucho.

KUROU: Bah, solo son diez minutos así que no te preocupes.

KYOU: ¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOO!

KUROU: ¡WAAAAAAAAAH!

_Sorpresivamente, aparece de improvisto la hermana de __Fujibayashi__, __dándome__ un buen susto con sus gritos._

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿K…? ¿Kyou?

KYOU: Oye, en momentos como este, no se supone que debes decir eso sino que tú justamente acabas de llegar. ¡Reaaaaaaaaalmente no tienes sentido común! ¿No?

KUROU: Hablando de eso… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Apareciendo repentinamente y espiando la privacidad de otras personas…

KYOU: ¿Quién demonios está espiando? ¡Deja de decir estupideces acerca de mí!

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Entonces estás aquí por otra razón?

RYOU: Esto… yo… ¡Lo siento! Es que yo le pedí que viniera conmigo el día de hoy.

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Tú le pediste que viniera a nuestra cita?

RYOU: Ah… ¡Uuuuu! Bueno… Es extraño… ¿Verdad? Eso parece… pero… bueno… eso es porque es mi… mi primera cita… y… pues… yo no sabía qué hacer así que… pues… le pedí a ella que por favor…

KYOU: Bueno y así es como pasó todo.

_Por alguna __razón__ me da una palmada en mi pecho y __sonríe__ con total confianza__…_

KUROU: ¡Auch! Ya veo… pero… entonces, ya no sería una cita, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Lo… ¡Lo siento! Es extraño, ¿verdad? Hacer algo como esto resulta muy inusual en este caso, ¿no? Pero… yo… yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

KYOU: Vamos Ryou, si continuas disculpándote de esa forma dejará de ser una cita.

RYOU: Pero… uuu…

KUROU: La hermana mayor tiene razón. Olvídate de eso.

KYOU: Entonces, no tienes problemas con eso, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Bueno, tampoco pienso decir que vas a ser un estorbo y hacerte largar directo a tu casa. (Además, es obvio que aunque dijéramos eso, lo más seguro es que se escondería en cualquier rincón por ahí y nos estaría siguiendo de cerca. Ahora que lo pienso si ella está con nosotros, quizá no haya necesidad de preocuparnos acerca de nuestra conversación. La verdad es que no estoy seguro que debo decirle a Fujibayashi si estamos los dos solos en una cita. No tengo experiencia en esa clase de cosas.)

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun? ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: Pues estaba pensando en que debes sentirte preocupada por nuestra primera cita, así que olvida esas preocupaciones.

RYOU: De… de acuerdo.

KYOU: Bien, entonces vámonos.

KUROU: De alguna manera me siento extraño que ya olvide lo que teníamos que hacer primero.

KYOU: ¿Qué tal si almorzamos primero? Los restaurantes estarán llenos después del mediodía.

KUROU: Por mí está bien.

RYOU: Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

KYOU: ¡Está decidido!

KUROU: Bueno, entonces síganme. Conozco un buen lugar, si nos damos prisa no estará abarrotado de gente.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Conoces un buen restaurante? ¡Qué sorpresa!

_Después__ de eso, Kurou lleva a las dos hermanas a otra zona no muy lejos del distrito comercial, era un restaurante familiar nuevo que se especializa en pastas y ensaladas. _

_Cuando entraron la mesera los __atendió__ y les __guió__ a un lugar __cómodo__ donde ellos pueden sentarse a gusto y con una buena vista a la calle. Luego, los tres comenzaron a pedir lo que van a comer._

MESERA: Veamos, un espagueti carbonara, un espagueti de mariscos, dos ensaladas cesar, y tres menú de bebidas ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Espera Ryou! ¿En serio solo quieres una ensalada?

RYOU: Sí, es que a mí me encantan mucho las ensaladas.

KUROU: Pero, si quieres puedes pedir una pizza o un espagueti como el nuestro.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! No te preocupes, ella es así.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho!

KUROU: Descuida, descuida. Esto… ¿podría traernos también una ensalada más?

MESERA: Entendido. Eso es todo, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Sí.

MESERA: Enseguida les traeré su orden.

_Algunos minutos __más__ tarde, los tres terminamos de almorzar y fuimos al mostrador para pagar por el almuerzo__…_

MESERA: Veamos, un espagueti carbonara, un espagueti de mariscos, tres ensaladas cesar, y tres menú de bebidas ¿verdad? Son 3850 yenes, por favor.

_Ryou estaba sacando su billetera para pagar por su parte. Sin embargo, yo me __adelanté__ y saque 4000 yenes para pagar el importe__…_

MESERA: 4000 Yenes, ¿verdad? Aquí tiene su cambio. ¡Gracias! ¡Vuelvan pronto!

_Después__ de eso, los tres salimos del restaurante__…_

KYOU: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Estoy muy llena!

RYOU: Sí, estuvo muy delicioso.

KUROU: Mmmm… mi almuerzo salió 1000 yenes aproximadamente y el de…

KYOU: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Los almuerzos en cada cita son de esa forma.

KUROU: ¿En serio?

KYOU: Por supuesto. Comer comida rápida, suena bastante rudo, ¿no crees?

RYOU: Eh… ah… yo… yo… estee… a mí no me importa el lugar donde vayamos…

KYOU: No digas cosas como esas. Si dejas que él te invite comida barata, entonces el pensará de ti como una chica fácil.

KUROU: Pues yo jamás diría algo así.

RYOU: Ah… esto… Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: Acerca de mi almuerzo, pues… ¿Cuál era mi parte?

_Fujibayashi comienza a abrir su cartera para sacar su dinero mientras lo dice__…_

KUROU: No te preocupes. Hoy va por mi cuenta.

RYOU: Pero… pero… eso me hace sentir mal, que gastes tu dinero por mí…

KUROU: Bueno, considéralo como algo extra por ser nuestra primera cita. Es una manera de demostrarte las ventajas que te puedo ofrecer siendo yo tu enamorado.

RYOU: Ah… uuu… mi enamorado…

_Fujibayashi de pronto coloca sus manos sobre su rostro y comienza a sonrojarse__…_

KYOU: ¡Exactamente! ¡Así es como debes actuar Kurou! Me parece perfecto que te encargues de los gastos de la comida como su novio.

KUROU: Es verdad. Hablando de eso, lo tuyo es 1650 yenes con todo y bebida.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

KUROU: En primer lugar, tú no eres mi enamorada. En segundo lugar, tú eres la que más ha pedido con esa ensalada. Y tercero tú solo has venido por voluntad propia, no recuerdo haberte invitado.

KYOU: Pero tú también comiste regular, ¿no?

KUROU: No cambies el tema, lo tuyo es tuyo y lo mío es mío.

KYOU: No digas tonterías. ¿No se supone que estás demostrando lo que puedes hacer?

KUROU: Descuida, lo sé. La verdad es que no hablaba en serio sobre eso. Solo quería ver qué cara ponías si te lo dijera. Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer Fujibayashi?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

KUROU: Sí.

RYOU: Esto… pues… mmm…

_Fujibayashi empieza a mirarnos toda nerviosa e indecisa__…_

KUROU: Ir a divertirnos… ir de compras o quizá pasear por el parque, cualquier cosa me parece bien.

KYOU: Apresúrate y dile lo que quieres hacer.

KUROU: Bueno, en tu caso sería una cosa totalmente distinta.

RYOU: ¡Ah!

KUROU: Entonces, ¿ya te decidiste?

RYOU: Pues… la verdad… quiero ir a cualquier lugar que Sakagami-kun desee.

KYOU: Bueno, es como ella dice, Kurou.

KUROU: Bueno, para serles sincero no se me ocurre ningún lugar en especial. Aunque hay un lugar que me gustaría pasar primero.

KYOU: Bien, ¿y cuál es ese lugar?

KUROU: Bueno, no estoy seguro si es algo repentino si Fujibayashi acepta venir.

RYOU: Ssss… Sí… ¡Sí! No tengo inconveniente.

KUROU: Aunque el problema es traer también a cierta persona que está con nosotros.

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no pensaras en llevarnos a…?

KUROU: ¡No seas tonta! No me refiero a esa clase de lugares. Bueno, seguramente a ella no le importe si vienen más personas. Seguramente estará feliz.

KYOU &amp; RYOU: ¿Ella?

_Así__, lleve a las hermanas Fujibayashi hacia ese lugar que algunas veces frecuento en momentos de soledad o ansiedad. Antes de eso, pasamos por una __florería__ cerca y compre algunos ramos de flores. __E__llas, por supuesto, estaban muy intrigadas del por __qué__ de las flores para esa persona. __E__ntonces fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdadera __razón__ por la cual estoy llevando los ramos de flores violetas._

_Una hora __después__, llegamos al cementerio que __está__ en las afueras del distrito comercial y llegamos a una lapida bien adornada y cuidada con el nombre de __"__Otome Sakagami__"__ en las letras de dicha tumba._

RYOU: Otome… ¿Sakagami?

KYOU: ¡Espera un minuto! Esta tumba es de…

KUROU: Mi madre fallecida.

KYOU &amp; RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

RYOU: Entonces… Sakagami-kun… tu mamá…

KUROU: Falleció cuando era pequeño, tras salvar mi vida en un accidente de tránsito.

KYOU: Oye, ¿por qué nunca nos lo contaste? Yo pensaba que vivías con tus…

KUROU: No, viví por mucho tiempo sin la compañía de ella hasta hoy…

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Snif! ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Ryou estaba llorando frente a la tumba de mi madre__…_

KUROU: ¡Espera! No tienes por qué llorar de esa manera.

RYOU: ¡Pero…! Pero… vivir sin tu madre y encima que ella sacrificó su vida por ti… es bastante… bastante… ¡Uuuuuuu!

KUROU: No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado a ello aunque como tú dices, es verdaderamente duro. Pero aún así he podido superarlo porque he podido conocer a personas maravillosas como ustedes incluida también la histérica de tu hermana.

KYOU: Eso de histérica es bastante rudo, ¿sabes? Pero solo por esto te perdono.

KUROU: ¡Uf! Menos mal.

_Los tres nos pusimos a rezar en la tumba y luego de colocar las flores y acomodarlo bien. __N__os marchamos caminando de vuelta al distrito comercial. __S__in embargo, me di cuenta de que no fue buen momento para llevarlas __allí__. Ryou __aún__ no __conseguía__ secar sus __lágrimas__ mientras que su hermana estaba algo seria por lo ocurrido._

KUROU: ¡Lo lamento! Sabía que no era un buen momento para llevarte a ese lugar pero aún así…

RYOU: ¡Esta bien! No te preocupes. Me alegra saber que todavía pienses en tu mamá de esa forma. Estoy muy feliz y agradecida por haberme llevado.

KYOU: Bueno, debo decir de que eso sí estuvo a punto de arruinar la cita pero de acuerdo a lo que dice Ryou creo que no estuvo del todo mal.

KUROU: Les ofrezco mis disculpas. A cambio, para animarnos, iremos a un lugar que tú quieras, Fujibayashi.

RYOU: Bueno… ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

KUROU: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

KYOU: ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Oigan! Se supone que debemos decidir en algo, no quedarnos así.

KUROU: Sí, pero ten en cuenta que no se me ocurre en algún lugar en especial.

KYOU: En ese caso, ¿qué tal si vamos a mirar las tiendas? Si uno va y empieza a comprar algo quizás encuentren algo en común que a ustedes les gustaría tener, ¿verdad? Así que sin más precedentes… ¡Vámonos de compras! ¡Ya!

KUROU: Bueno, a mí no me importa.

RYOU: Esto… si Sakagami-kun le parece bien, entonces yo también estoy de acuerdo.

KYOU: Bien, decidido.

_Kyou __sonríe__ satisfecha y de pronto se acerca a __mí__ a susurrarme al __oído…_

KYOU: [Esta es tu perfecta oportunidad para que demuestres lo que puedes hacer]

KUROU: [¿Oportunidad? ¿Y para qué?]

KYOU: [Con ello podrás averiguar los gustos de ella mientras visitamos cada una de las tiendas, ¿no te parece?]

KUROU: [Es posible.]

KYOU: [Es por eso que debes prestar mucha atención y darte cuenta de sus gustos para saber lo que ella desearía tener.]

KUROU: [¿Y con qué fin?]

KYOU: [¡No seas idiota! Tu relación intima con ella se incrementará sorpresivamente si tú secretamente lo compras y se lo das después como un regalo. Y si todo resulta bien, incluso estarás envuelto en una importante escena en tu vida el cual te hará muy feliz.]

KUROU: [Mmmm… es posible pero, dudo que eso pueda resultar.]

KYOU: [¿Y eso por qué?]

KUROU: [¿No te parece extraño que le regale algo a ella sin ninguna razón en especial? Lo más seguro es que ella le dé mucha pena y se rehúse a aceptarlo.]

KYOU: [Descuida, descuida. Todo saldrá bien.]

_Entonces, __así__ fue como el plan de Kyou se pone en marcha y ambas van tranquilamente a mirar una tienda de ropa que tienen sus __diseños__ para la __próxima__ temporada__…_

KYOU: Fíjate en esto Ryou, ya están vendiendo ropa para la temporada de verano.

RYOU: Sí, me parecen muy bonitos.

KYOU: ¿Quieres intentar algo sobresaliente este verano? ¿Qué tal este?

RYOU: Ah… uh… pero… este me parece muy delgado y… creo que es también corto por la parte de la cintura…

KYOU: Descuida, estoy segura que encajara en ti perfectamente.

RYOU: Pero yo pienso que esta clase de diseños te quedan mucho mejor en ti, hermana.

KYOU: ¿Y qué tal si compramos un par similar?

RYOU: Ah, bueno… en ese caso, creo que sí.

KYOU: ¡Bien! ¡Decidido! Ah, Kurou ¡Espéranos un momento!

_Las dos hermanas desaparecen felizmente dentro de la tienda que __está__más__ o menos abarrotada de gente. Algunos minutos __después__, ellas salen con una bolsa de compras._

KYOU: ¡Disculpa por hacerte esperar! Bien, sujeta esto por mí.

_Ella me entrega la bolsa con el conjunto que han comprado para ellas. Justo __después__ de ello, en otra tienda__…_

KYOU: ¡Mira! ¡Mira, Ryou! En esta tienda tienen unos bonitos zapatos.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Zapatos?

KYOU: ¿Lo recuerdas? El año pasado tus sandalias de verano se rompieron, ¿no?

RYOU: Bueno… es que… eso paso porque tú las usaste, hermana.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Bueno, en ese caso, pues compremos unos nuevos.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

KYOU: ¡Vayamos a echar un vistazo!

RYOU: Sí.

_Kyou entra primero en la tienda de zapatos, posteriormente su hermana entra con ella y por ultimo yo __también__ las __seguí__, recordando el plan de Kyou. Las mellizas entraron a la __sección__ en donde venden sandalias para verano y __parecían__ entretenerse viendo cada uno de los __diseños__. Algunos eran las tradicionales sandalias de paja, otros con __diseños modernos y llenos__ de colores vivos como el rojo, azul, verde y algunas figuras con referencia a la temporada. __Y__a que no __tenía__ningún__interés__ en particular por __algún__ zapato o sandalia en especial me puse a mirar de manera aleatoria alrededor de la tienda cada uno de los __diseños__ de la temporada__…_

KUROU: (Mmmm… ¿zapatillas deportivas a 9780 yenes? ¡Oh! ¿Será porque tienen suelas de amortiguación? ¿Y este a 16000 yenes? ¿Quién compraría algo tan caro? Sandalias deportivas a 3800 yenes, no está mal. Bueno, me parece una buena forma de matar el tiempo mirando las tiendas y yo que pensaba que era aburrido.)

KYOU: ¡Kurou, ven por favor un momentito!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

_Kyou me llamaba desde la parte cerca a la entrada de la tienda y sin darme cuenta ya __habían__ comprado lo que __querían__._

KYOU: Toma, lleva esto.

_Esta vez, Kyou me entrega una bolsa con una caja grande en su interior._

KUROU: Mmmmm…

KYOU: ¡Hemos conseguido unas geniales sandalias! ¿No es grandioso, Ryou?

RYOU: Sí, pero, ¿realmente está bien que tú las pagues por ellas, hermana?

KYOU: No te preocupes, además fui yo quien las rompió de todos modos.

RYOU: Bueno, ¿te parece bien si ambas las usamos?

KYOU: Supongo que sí, cuando ya no las uses, las podré usar yo.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Mira! En esa tienda de allá están vendiendo sombreros.

RYOU: ¿Sombreros?

KYOU: Recuerda que en este verano debemos cuidarnos de los rayos ultravioleta, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Tienes razón.

KYOU: ¡Vamos a mirar!

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: (¡Jejeje! Esas dos hermanas sí que se llevan muy bien. De algún modo me hace pensar que pasaría si yo hubiese tenido una hermana así, quizá mi vida hubiese sido diferente y posiblemente no habría tenido que sufrir en todos estos años tras la muerte de mi madre y el accidente de Fuuko. Ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que entramos a una de esas tiendas siempre me toca llevar la bolsa de lo que ellas compran. No me digan que estoy aquí como el típico chico de los equipajes. Vaya, nunca pensé que las citas fueran de ese modo. De alguna manera me siento frustrado como si realmente solo sirviera para esto.)

_De pronto, Kyou se da cuenta de mi __frustración__ y se acerca hacia __mí__, aprovechando que su hermana __está__distraída…_

KYOU: [Buen trabajo, querido botones]

KUROU: [¿Esta es otra de tus pesadas bromas? ¿Realmente son así las citas?]

KYOU: [¡No seas tontito! Esto es parte de mi plan. Fíjate bien en Ryou, no te parece que ella está más tranquila, ¿verdad?]

_Por lo que dice Kyou, me puse a observarla y Fujibayashi ciertamente __está__ muy contenta __probándose__ un hermoso sombrero blanco a una cierta distancia de nosotros, __olvidándose__ por un momento de nuestra presencia. __P__uedo observarla haciendo varias poses a __través__ del espejo para ver __qué__ tal le queda. Me __quedé__ realmente maravillado tras verla __sonreír__ de esa forma. __N__ormalmente siempre la veo toda __tímida__ y nerviosa pero esta era la primera vez que __podía__ ver su sonrisa radiante, de alguna manera yo __también__comencé__ a __sonreír__ un poco._

KUROU: [Bueno, es claro que se le puede apreciar que está muy concentrada cuando está de compras contigo. Sin embargo, ¿no te parece que estás olvidando por qué estoy aquí?]

KYOU: [Pues claro, para que puedas averiguar las cosas que a ella realmente le gustan.]

KUROU: [Me parece bien en ese punto, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con tu plan?]

KYOU: [¡Pues nuestra siguiente misión es en esa tienda! ¡Jejeje!]

_Kyou nuevamente me __sonríe__ y me __guiña__ el ojo. __P__osteriormente va hacia Fujibayashi quien le toma de la mano para llevarla a otra tienda la cual es una __joyería__._

KYOU: Bien, Ryou. Vamos a echar un vistazo en los accesorios, ¿ok? Escuché que han traído unos nuevos productos para esta temporada.

RYOU: Por supuesto.

_Kyou se dirige hacia __mí__guiñando__ otra vez el ojo__…_

KUROU: (Misión, ¿eh? Entonces por lo que ella intenta decirme parece que es aquí donde debo estar muy atento para saber el regalo perfecto para ella. ¡Chispas! ¿Realmente es necesario hacer esto? Siento que a este paso quizá termine obsesionado por ella.)

_Entonces, los tres entramos en aquella tienda de __joyería__. Dicha tienda estaba abarrotada de muchos accesorios como collares, pulseras, aretes, sortijas y __también__ colgantes de diferentes __diseños__ y colores._

KYOU: ¡Waaaaah! ¡Qué bonito! Mira Ryou, esta sortija tiene una piedra de color celeste. ¡Se ve fantástica!

RYOU: Esa piedra se llama Tanzanita.

KYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Muy lista! ¡Se ve hermosa para usarla en el verano!

KUROU: También es conocida por muchos como "La noche de Tanzania" ya que esta piedra fue encontrada por primera vez en ese país.

KYOU: ¡Oh! Vaya, no sabía que supieras sobre ese tema.

KUROU: Es que… mmm… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que conozco bien esta piedra? No es la primera vez que la veo.

RYOU: Posiblemente la hayas encontrado en algún libro.

KUROU: No me refiero a eso sino que, siento que he olvidado algo im… ¡No! Olvídalo, solo pensaba en voz alta. ¿Por qué no seguimos viendo?

KYOU: Oigan, ¿y qué hay de esta otra de color blanco?

RYOU: Es conocida como la Piedra Lunar. Posee un color profundo y único que lo hace realmente caro. Las piedras preciosas son realmente famosas. En tiempos remotos, en la India se utilizaba para las adivinanzas.

KYOU: Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de esta de color verde? Es una esmeralda ¿Cierto?

RYOU: No… yo creo que es... mmm… tal vez…

KUROU: Es un Peridoto, aunque algunos la conocen también como Crisolita. La Esmeralda posee un tono verde mucho más profundo. Esta tiene un tono más claro y por lo general es un poco menos caro que la Esmeralda.

KYOU: ¡Vaya! ¡A veces sorprendes! Sí que sabes de piedras preciosas.

RYOU: Es verdad, estoy sorprendida que sepas tanto.

KUROU: Supongo que de alguna manera lo sé. He olvidado tantas cosas de mi pasado que poco a poco se vienen a mi mente. Quizá sea debido a que mi madre me mostraba a menudo estas cosas…

_De __algún__ modo me __entrometí__ en la __conversación__ y nos quedamos hablando __más__ de cuarenta minutos sobre las piedras preciosas y las joyas que __se encuentran aquí.__ De __algún__ modo __parecía__ que Kyou __había__ olvidado por completo el plan y solo hace esto para divertirse. __Después__, mis ojos se fijaron casualmente en Kyou y __mostré__ una mirada seria para hacerle entender lo que hemos venido a hacer __aquí__._

_Por supuesto, ella se fijo en ello y puso una __expresión__ en su rostro como si intentara decir que se le __había__ escapado el motivo de su plan._

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Jejeje! Esto… Ryou… ¿has encontrado alguna gema que te guste?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Entre todas ellas?

KYOU: Sí, con los anillos, colgantes y todo eso.

RYOU: Mmmm… pues…

_Kyou, de __algún__ modo, intenta apresurar a su hermana quien __todavía__permanecía__ pensativa y observando dentro del mostrador._

_Yo __también__sentí__ algo de curiosidad y me puse __más__ cerca para ver __cuál__ es la joya en la que ella __está__ concentrada._

RYOU: ¿A ti cual te gusta, hermana?

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿A mí? Pues…

_Kyou __también__ empieza a mirar el mostrador, viendo que se encuentra algo indecisa. __D__e pronto, pone una mirada seria y se pone a mirar los accesorios. _

KYOU &amp; RYOU: ¡A mí me gusta este!

_Sorprendentemente ambas lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. __Parecían__ mirar casi al mismo lugar. __S__in embargo, ellas estuvieron apuntando hacia dos diferentes colgantes respectivamente alineadas en la esquina de la parte de los accesorios de plata. __A__mbos colgantes __tenía__n una gema __incrustada__ en cada una de ellas._

RYOU: Hermana, ¿La Amatista?

KYOU: Sí, esa clase de piedra. De algún modo su color purpura me parece muy lindo.

RYOU: Bueno, la Amatista es conocida por ahuyentar los malos espíritus. Se dice que es la piedra para los que nacieron en Febrero. Es una clase de gema que actúa como una especie de talismán que protege el amor.

KYOU: Oh, ya entiendo. Esto… entonces tu piedra favorita es… ¿Cómo dijiste hace un rato? ¿Tasmania?

RYOU: Es Tanzanita.

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Jajajaja! Cierto, cierto. Tanzanita, ¿verdad? ¡Tanzanita!

_Ella a __propósito__ hace repetir el nombre de la gema una y otra vez y al mismo tiempo me __guiña__ el ojo. __O__bviamente no era necesario que exagerara tanto si __comprendí__ perfectamente el dilema._

_Después__ de ello, voltea para que Fujibayashi no se __dé__ cuenta de mi presencia __aquí__. Y __viéndolo__ me aleje un poco pretendiendo que no escuche nada de eso._

RYOU: Me pregunto si debería comprarlo…

KUROU: (¡Un momento! Si ella se decide comprarlo entonces el plan se va por el retrete y habríamos perdido el tiempo inútilmente.)

KYOU: Ah, oye Ryou, ¿Por qué no volvemos y vamos a ver las ropas que no vimos en la otra tienda que hay al frente?

_Kyou por acto de reflejo, se da cuenta y cambia la __conversación__ para interferir con el tema._

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso olvidamos comprar algo?

KYOU: Ah… pues… esto… ¡Jajaja!

_Kyou fija su __atención__ en __mí__, tratando de inventar alguna excusa para desviar el tema del colgante._

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! Tenemos que comprar alguna ropa para Kurou, ¡Sí! Nos hemos concentrado tanto en las compras que nos olvidamos de él por completo.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Para mí?

_Impacientemente __interrumpí__ la inesperada __conversación…_

RYOU: ¡Ay cielos!

_Ryou voltea hacia __mí__ tan pronto como Kyou, lo menciona. __Y__ precisamente __recién__ se da cuenta de que yo todo el tiempo he estado llevando todos los paquetes de sus compras._

RYOU: ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Lo…! ¡Lo siento! He estado todo este tiempo pensando en mí misma. Lamento que hayas tenido que llevar todos los paquetes. ¡Perdóname! ¡Lo siento!

_Ella comienza a poner su mirada en __mí__ pero ahora __había__ vuelto a la __tímida__ Ryou Fujibayashi que yo conozco. __S__us ojos no paraban de girar de un lado para otro sin confianza mientras nos observaba a __mí__ y a Kyou._

KUROU: No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien.

RYOU: Pero… pero…

KUROU: Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte llevado al cementerio el día de hoy.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: Dejando eso a un lado, ¿por qué no mejor vemos si hay ropa para mí?

_Si continuo dando mis discursos como: __"__Es responsabilidad para un hombre en llevar las cosas que compra la chica con la cual __está__ saliendo__"__. __S__eguramente va a sentirse muy triste __sintiéndose__ culpable por haberme ignorado._

KYOU: Vamos Ryou.

RYOU: Vale… ¡Ah! ¡Sakagami-kun! Yo llevaré nuestras cosas.

KUROU: Ya te dije que no te preocupes. No sería correcto que llevaras tantos paquetes si estoy a tu lado.

KYOU: Él tiene toda la razón. Deja que los chicos sean quienes lleven los paquetes.

KUROU: No sé por qué me siento disgustado cuando tú lo dices de esa forma.

KYOU: Debe ser tu imaginación.

RYOU: Pe… pero… ¿estás seguro de esto?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Confía en mí!

RYOU: Esta bien, entonces te lo encargo.

_Fujibayashi __sonríe__ pero a la vez agacha un poco su cabeza __sintiéndose__ avergonzada por ser yo quien lleve sus cosas._

_Después__ de eso, las dos hermanas miraron alrededor de la tienda y escogieron un polo para __mí__. Acerca del __diseño__, no __había__ nada especial en el, solo que era negro, mi color favorito y __en la parte de atrás tenía__ escrito __"__Black Jack__"__. La verdad me __sorprendí__ cuando a ella le __gustó__ el __diseño__ y me lo __obsequió__ como muestra de agradecimiento._

_La verdad, era la primera vez que alguien me obsequiara algo en mucho tiempo._

_De alguna manera, lo que dijo una vez Kyou era cierto: __"Sé__ lo mucho por lo que has sufrido __así__ que estoy segura de que __tendrás__ una nueva experiencia y __aprenderás__ cosas que nunca __habías__ experimentado si no tienes una cita y __además__habrá__ cosas maravillosas cuando salgas con ella, estoy segura.__"_

_Tal vez __quizá__ esto sea un nuevo comienzo no solo para __mí__ sino para los dos, pero al mismo tiempo siento que hay cosas que he olvidado por completo__…__ algo que __quizá__ afecte mucho mi futuro y el de Fujibayashi__…_

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

_Ahora que lo pienso, mi vida ha dado un giro diferente desde que __conocí__ a Ryou Fujibayashi, pero a veces siento que hay algo familiar en ella, un sentimiento que no puedo describir __fácilmente__ pero de __algún__ modo es algo que __quizá__ he olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo __atrás…_

KUROU: ¿Así es como saludan las Fujibayashi, saltándose encima de uno?

KYOU: ¡Ah! Es que realmente me sorprendió verte justo a estas horas de la mañana. Estaba pensando que posiblemente seas una imitación de Kurou Sakagami.

KUROU: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir mi vida?

KYOU: Así es, como ya tienes novia ya no puedes hacer más de las tuyas y actuar como un chico rebelde, ¿no es verdad? Ahora que tu vida es diferente podrás asistir temprano a clases, estudiar en una buena universidad, entonces entrar a una buena empresa, casarte en una linda ceremonia, tener tu propia familia…

SUNOHARA: ¡Esto es genial, hombre! Dos chicos que van al baño juntos… es como si realmente se sintiera que nuestra amistad creciera mucho más de lo normal. Esto es a lo que podría llamarse, ¿El dúo dinámico?

KUROU: (¿Realmente piensa comparar nuestra amistad con eso?)

KYOU: ¡Kurooooou! Supongo que entiendes lo que te va a pasar si haces llorar a Ryou, ¿verdad? Además de ello, ¿a quién llamas niñera? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una vieja? ¡Eso fue bastante grosero!

KUROU: Tú comenzaste diciendo estupideces. En primer lugar, ¿acaso crees que sea la clase de chica que sea capaz de coger sus palillos la comida y decir "Di, ¡Ahhhhh!?

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¡Tú puedes!

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Perdóname!

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 31: Un almuerzo para ti. **__**¡**__**No se lo pierdan!**_


	31. Ryou Story 31: Un almuerzo para ti

**CAPITULO 31: Un almuerzo para ti**

_Nuevamente me encontraba dentro de este __sueño__ que muchas veces aparece. Un mundo diferente donde solo se puede observar tan solo la __vegetación__, los prados y unas misteriosas luces que flotan hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, en medio de ellas como en mi __sueño__ anterior, aparece el gigantesco __árbol__ que cada vez que intento acercarme no consigo alcanzarlo pero a cada paso que daba __podía__ ver una figura a lo lejos y me di cuenta de que yo no era el __único__ que se encontraba en aquel solitario mundo._

_No obstante, cuando estuve a punto de poder reconocer dicha figura humana, despierto bruscamente de mi cama._

_Es muy raro para __mí__ despertarme a estas horas de la __mañana__ pero era claro que era por aquel misterioso __sueño__ que llevo __soñando durante mucho tiempo._

_Como siempre, me levante de la cama, me __vestí__, como mi desayuno y verifico que todo __esté__ en orden antes de salir._

_Pensaba que no era tan malo de vez en cuando ir bien temprano a la escuela, al fin y al cabo ya estaba despierto y no __tenía__ nada pendiente __así__ que __cogí__ mi __maletín__ y me puse en camino al instituto._

_Mientras estaba caminando __veía__ que, en esta __ocasión__, __había__ muchos estudiantes y yo llevaba el mismo uniforme que ellos. __E__ntre la gente que caminaba __habían__ algunos que __venían__ solos mientras que otros __venían__ en grupos mientras charlan y obviamente __también__ hay algunas parejitas por __ahí__, sobre todo cierta pareja que yo conozco aunque al parecer __más__ parecen buenos amigos que amantes a medida de que los observo._

_En ese momento, __recordé__ que estoy en la misma __situación__ que ellos y estoy saliendo ahora con Ryou Fujibayashi. __A__ pesar de los tropiezos e infortunios que ocurrieron ayer, de todas maneras es considerado como una cita. Eso significa__…__¿__Entonces al igual que ellos dos yo __también __tendré__ que venir de esa manera al instituto con ella todas las __mañanas__? Como si eso fuera a ocurrir, eso es algo que __difícilmente __pasaría__ si se toma en cuenta la personalidad pasiva de Fujibayashi._

_Sin embargo, hay una posibilidad de que eso ocurra. __S__i su entrometida hermana de pronto se le viene esto a su mente, seguramente __planeará__ una posibilidad para que esto ocurra._

KUROU: Mmmm… ir a la escuela junto a una chica…

_De alguna manera me __sentí__ algo avergonzado tan solo imaginarlo, es cierto que normalmente a veces vengo con mis amigos al instituto pero venir con mi enamorada es una cosa muy distinta. Justo cuando iba a saludarles sorpresivamente a mis dos amigos, Tomoya y Nagisa, fui interrumpido por alguien que se cuelga sorpresivamente de mi cuello__…_

VOZ DE CHICA: ¡Ajaaa!

KUROU: ¡Argh!

_Ese repentino ataque sorpresivo por poco y me hizo caer al piso. __E__n cuanto voltee hacia __atrás__ me di cuenta de __quién__ era la responsable de esto, Kyou Fujibayashi. Mientras que su hermana estaba __también__allí__ escondida __detrás__ de ella__…_

KYOU: ¡Buenos días!

KUROU: ¿Así es como saludan las Fujibayashi, saltándose encima de uno?

KYOU: ¡Ah! Es que realmente me sorprendió verte justo a estas horas de la mañana. Estaba pensando que posiblemente seas una imitación de Kurou Sakagami.

KUROU: ¿Y qué pasaría si le hicieras esto a la persona equivocada?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Está bien. ¿Acaso no he acertado?

KUROU: Vaya forma optimista de ver las cosas.

_Mientras __seguíamos__ conversando me di cuenta que __detrás__ de ella estaba escondida Fujibayashi, quien al parecer no __quería__ mostrarse ahora. __E__ntonces __decidí__ saludarla._

KUROU: ¡Hola!

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Bue…! ¡Buenos días!

_Mientras lo __decía__, agacho por un momento su cabeza y __después__ su cara se puso colorada__…_

KYOU: Hablando de eso, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo exactamente?

KUROU: ¿Acerca de qué?

KYOU: Bueno, me parece una extraña coincidencia que vengas precisamente a estas horas de la mañana el día de hoy.

KUROU: Pues no creo que sea nada extraño.

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Pero por supuesto!

_Kyou comienza a __sonreír__ como si fuera un gato y ella con sus manos empuja a Fujibayashi que estaba __detrás__ de ella hacia mi lado__…_

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaa! ¿Hermana?

KYOU: Kurou, te has convertido en un caballero por el bien de Ryou, ¿no es así?

KUROU: ¿Un caballero? ¿Solo por venir a estas horas de la mañana?

KYOU: Así es. Como ya tienes novia, ya no puedes hacer más de las tuyas y actuar como un chico rebelde, ¿no es verdad? Ahora que tu vida es diferente podrás asistir temprano a clases, estudiar en una buena universidad, entonces entrar a una buena empresa, casarte en una linda ceremonia, tener tu propia familia…

KUROU: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir mi vida?

KYOU: Ryou, ¿no te parece genial? ¡Eres verdaderamente amada! ¡Qué alegría!

RYOU: Eh… ¿Ser amada? Bu… bueno… yo… esto… no… no puedo… creer… ¡Uuuuuuu!

_La __estúpida__ supuesta __teoría__ de Kyou hizo que ella se sonroje cada vez __más__ casi como si su cabeza fuera a estallar y solo porque causalmente yo llegue temprano __aquí__ esta __mañana__. __J__usto cuando estaba a punto de negarlo para tranquilizarla, Kyou __súbitamente__ se viene hacia mi lado y comienza a hablarme en voz baja para que su hermana no la escuche._

KYOU: [A partir de mañana, si vienes tarde y traicionas los sentimientos puros de Ryou, eres hombre muerto. ¿Entiendes?]

KUROU: [¿Perdón?]

KYOU: [¿Acaso quieres que te lo explique de otra manera? Si estás jugando con sus sentimientos te puedo garantizar que tu vida será la más corta posible.]

KUROU: (Vaya forma de pasar la mañana.) [Supongo que no me dejas otra opción]

RYOU: Ah… esto… Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: ¿Sí?

RYOU: Esto… ¿Cómo decirlo? Pues… pienso que sería maravilloso si pudieras venir temprano todos los días al instituto. Además… es… porque… yo… yo…

KYOU: Te sentirás muy feliz de verme desde muy temprano, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí.

_Tras eso, ella __sonríe__ de manera __tímida__ y comienza a tranquilizarse un poco._

KUROU: (Vaya, ser feliz por tan solo verme de esa forma… poder darle a ella una agradable experiencia como esa, eso es algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida. Supongo que Okazaki también habrá pensado en lo mismo.)

KYOU: Bueno, así están las cosas.

_Kyou, de pronto, pone su mano encima de mi hombro y comienza a susurrarme al __oído__ nuevamente__…_

KYOU: [Ahora ya sabes que nunca debes llegar tarde a clases, ¿ok?]

_Además__ de eso enfatiza __más__ su amenaza con una sonrisa __irónica__._

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Recuerdo que Ryou tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

KYOU: Exactamente.

_Kyou, nuevamente empuja a Ryou quien estaba pegada a ella hacia mi lado._

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Waaaaa! Te… ¿Tengo que decirlo ahora?

KYOU: Decirlo ahora o después no tiene ninguna diferencia así que hazlo, vamos.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Uuuuuu! Esto…

_Fujibayashi aparta __súbitamente__ su mirada mientras estaba __observándome…_

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuu!

KYOU: ¡Vamos! ¡Esfuérzate! Esto fue parte del duro entrenamiento que hicimos anoche, ¿lo recuerdas?

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Uuuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: (Nuevamente Kyou saca el tema acerca del "Entrenamiento especial". ¿Qué es lo que hacen ellas en la noche exactamente?)

_Fujibayashi comienza a inhalar fuerte y suspirar para calmarse y poder hablar lo que tiene que decirme__…_

RYOU: ¡Esto…! ¡Al…! ¡Almuerzo! Esteeee… ¿te parece bien si almorzamos juntos?

_Ella lo dice de una manera desesperada mientras que comienza a apretarse fuerte sus manos. Fujibayashi quedo __observándome__ de tal manera que imaginaba si realmente ella pudiera respirar tras verla __así__._

KUROU: Bueno, por mi no hay problema ¿Te parece bien?

RYOU: ¡Oh!

_Fujibayashi se quedo completamente muda por mi respuesta y __después__ da un ligero suspiro__…_

RYOU: ¡Fiuuuu!

_Ella comienza a desmayarse como si fuera un globo que se le fuera todo el aire._

KYOU: ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡Ryou! ¿Estás bien? ¡Resiste!

_Kyou consigue sujetarla a tiempo antes que caiga al piso__…_

RYOU: He… hermana… yo… yo… ¡Lo hice!

KYOU: Sí, sí. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, te felicito.

KUROU: (De alguna manera estas dos hermanas lucen como unas idiotas al hacer tal espectáculo en medio de la calle)

KYOU: Ahora que ya lo has captado, Kurou, tan pronto como el timbre del almuerzo suene deberás ir con ella a almorzar juntos.

_Kyou apunta su dedo hacia __mí__, en __señal__ de advertencia. __E__ra obvio de que si no iba, ella __mostraría__ su lado extremadamente violento hacia __mí__. __S__in embargo, los problemas empeoraban __más__ ya que cuando llego la hora del almuerzo._

_Sunohara, como siempre viene cerca hacia mi sitio tan pronto como el timbre suena._

SUNOHARA: ¡Finalmente la hora de comer! Kurou, vayamos a comprar algo para el almuerzo.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Ah, está bien.

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo distraído.

KUROU: Solo pensaba en algunas cosas. Es como si olvidara algo.

_Me __levanté__ de mi sitio verificando si llevo mi billetera y mi libro para leer __después__ de almorzar. __I__nesperadamente pude observar a Fujibayashi en frente de la puerta del __salón__. __E__lla __está__ parada con su cabeza agachada como si estuviera esperando por alguien._

KUROU: (¡Espera un minuto! Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no será que soy yo la persona que ella está esperando?)

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué te sucede Kurou? Si sigues distrayéndote, no alcanzaremos a comprar los sándwiches.

KUROU: No te preocupes por mí. Puedes ir tú solo a almorzar, yo tengo cosas que atender.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Y eso a qué viene? ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

KUROU: ¡Sigh! (¡Mierda! Como Okazaki pasa mayor tiempo con Nagisa, ya no tiene mucho tiempo para nosotros y si este tipo descubre que yo ya tengo una chica seguramente no dejará de molestarme, aun si se trata de Fujibayashi con más razón. Tengo que engañarlo de alguna manera con algún truco. Mmmm… si lo encierro en el gimnasio, sabrá que fui yo. En el armario de utilería… tampoco, seguramente lo encuentren demasiado pronto. ¡Ah!) Pues me voy al baño.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! Si se trata de eso, te acompaño.

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad no es algo tan simple. Quizás me demore.

SUNOHARA: Yo también. Coincidencia, ¿no?

KUROU: (¡Rayos! Ir al baño con otro chico, es realmente incómodo. Sin embargo, no tengo otra opción.)

SUNOHARA: Vayamos juntos.

_Mientras __pasábamos__ por la puerta, le hice unos gestos a Fujibayashi __indicándole__ que me esperara por un momento mientras me encargo de deshacerme de este tipo. __P__or ahora, ella mueve su cabeza entendiendo lo que le acabo de comunicar._

_Después__ de eso, Sunohara y yo fuimos en camino hacia el __baño__._

SUNOHARA: ¡Esto es genial, hombre! Dos chicos que van al baño juntos… es como si realmente se sintiera que nuestra amistad creciera mucho más de lo normal. Esto es a lo que podría llamarse, ¿El dúo dinámico?

KUROU: (¿Realmente piensa comparar nuestra amistad con eso?)

_Momentos __después__, en el __baño__ de hombres__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos aquí! Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

_No __entendí__ lo que acaba de decir. No obstante, el me da una sonrisa y con su pulgar en alto mientras __decía__ aquello. __Después__ de ello, el entra a la puerta del inodoro y yo le cierro la puerta por fuera mientras que yo disimuladamente entraba a otro inodoro._

SUNOHARA: Esto… procura no hacer mucho ruido, ¿vale?

_Después__ de ello __súbitamente __salí __del inodoro y sigilosamente fui hacia la puerta del armario de limpieza y saque uno de los trapeadores del armario para trancar la puerta del inodoro donde __está__ Sunohara. __Después__ de ello, agarre un __plumón__ que __tenía__ en mi bolsillo y __escribí__ en la puerta: __"__Mi cuarto__"__. __Por últim__o, __abandoné__ sigilosamente el__ baño__ mientras __sonreía__ por mi __éxito__ mientras regresaba al __salón__ de clases donde Fujibayashi __seguía__ esperando por __mí__._

KUROU: Disculpa por hacerte esperar.

RYOU: No, no te preocupes. Yo no estaba esperando mucho.

KUROU: Bueno, entonces vayamos juntos.

_Así__, Fujibayashi y yo caminamos juntos. __N__o ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el timbre para el almuerzo __sonó__ pero a pesar de ello __todavía__ hay algunos alumnos por el pasillo. __E__sa es una de las razones por las cuales ambos nos sentimos __incómodos__ al poder ser vistos por la gente de esa forma. __Aún __así __decidí__ caminar con ella con normalidad sin importar lo que digan los __demás__._

KUROU: Bueno, ¿entonces la cafetería te parece bien?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bueno… la verdad mejor que no.

KUROU: Pero, ¿tú no has traído tu almuerzo?

RYOU: Bueno… lo que pasa es que… pues… para el almuerzo…

KUROU: ¿Sándwiches? Entonces no servirá de nada si no nos damos prisa y compramos algunos antes de que se agoten.

RYOU: Ah… no… nosotros comeremos en cajas de almuerzo que…

KUROU: ¿Cajas de almuerzo? Pero, yo no veo que traigas alguna, ¿o sí?

RYOU: Es que… verás… en el patio principal… mi hermana, nos está esperando.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿las cajas de almuerzo son para nosotros tres?

RYOU: Ah… bueno… pues… sí…

KUROU: Ya veo, comiendo juntos con Kyou, ¿eh?

RYOU: Lo… lo… ¡Lo siento! Es que yo… es que yo… no sé cocinar bien y no soy capaz de hacer almuerzos y… ¡Lo siento! Aprenderé a cocinar y así yo… así yo… seré capaz de prepararte el almuerzo.

KUROU: ¿Mmmm? Pues, es verdad. Como tu novio sería maravilloso poder probar la comida que prepare mi novia.

RYOU: Como pareja… juntos…

_De pronto, su cara se pone colorada y roja como un tomate__…_

RYOU: E… esto… yo… yo… ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Me entrenaré bastante duro!

KUROU: Estaré esperándolo impacientemente cuando llegue el momento.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Mmmm… bueno, por ahora nos tocará comer en el jardín, ¿cierto? ¿No crees que sería mejor almorzar juntos en la cafetería? Si deseas hoy te puedo invitar lo que desees.

RYOU: Pe… pero… comer en la cafetería… y con mucha gente… ¡Me da mucha vergüenza! Además mi hermana… y hacer que pagues por mí…

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Solo bromeaba. Si hiciera eso tu hermana se pondría como loca pensando que nosotros nos hemos fugado a algún sitio dejándola plantada. Aunque quizá sería divertido poder ver su cara.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Pero… eso estaría mal.

KUROU: Bueno, entonces démonos prisa si no quieres que ella nos eche la bronca.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

_Después__ de eso, llegamos al patio principal donde es rodeado por un hermoso __jardín__ con varios __árboles__ alrededor y abundante __vegetación__. __R__ecuerdo que __aquí__ fue donde __comí__ con Fujibayashi la primera vez. Desde __allí__ se puede observar que al fondo, cerca de un __árbol__, que hay una manta de picnic puesta en el suelo y al medio de esta, se puede apreciar la figura de un rostro bastante familiar para nosotros._

KYOU: ¡Llegan tarde!

KUROU: ¡Oye! ¿Y para qué la manta?

KYOU: ¿De qué estás hablando? Supongo que no iras a comer estando parado, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Bueno, allí tenemos esas bancas de piedra para comer, ¿no?

KYOU: ¿Y cómo tienes planeado comer allí?

KUROU: Pues sosteniéndolo con una mano como hacen todos, ¿no?

KYOU: ¡Humph!

_Kyou se pone seria al __señalar__ lo que hay __detrás__ de ella__…_

KUROU: Oye, esas son cajas de tamaño familiar.

KYOU: ¿Realmente piensas sostenerla con una sola mano mientras comes?

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

KYOU: ¿Sobre qué?

KUROU: ¿Por qué has traído cajas de almuerzo tan grandes al instituto?

KYOU: ¿No te parece tradicional traer tres cajas familiares de almuerzo para nosotros?

KUROU: (¿De qué manera lo ves tradicional?)

RYOU: Mi hermana trabajó duro para prepararlos esta mañana.

KYOU: ¡Pues claro! Cocinando siempre lo mismo no es algo que me motive, ¿no les parece?

RYOU: Ella increíblemente se levantó a las cinco de la mañana.

KYOU: Algo así.

KUROU: Tú sí que tienes mucho tiempo libre…

KYOU: Me asegurare de que solamente te comas los pepinillos y el umeboshi.

KUROU: Sin embargo, como esperaba de ti. Cuando le pones empeño puedes hacer bien cualquier cosa, eso es algo bueno.

KYOU: ¡Oh cielos! Aún si tus cumplidos fueran ciertos, no significan gran cosa. ¡Jejejeje!

KUROU: (Qué chica tan fácil de engañar. Está francamente casi al mismo nivel que Sunohara.)

KYOU: ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Dejemos eso y vamos a comer antes que se enfríe. Quítense sus zapatos y siéntense sobre la manta.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

_Me __quité__ los zapatos y me __senté__ sobre la manta al frente de Kyou tal como ella me lo __señala__ y __después__ Fujibayashi hace lo mismo y se sienta justo al lado de su querida hermana__…_

KYOU: ¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOO!

RYOU: ¿Eh?

_Fujibayashi, de pronto mira hacia su hermana con una mirada curiosa sin saber por __qué __razón __está__ enfadada. Entonces Kyou toma su mano y la lleva para que se siente justo a mi costado de donde estoy sentado._

_Ella la puso tan apretada hacia __mí__ que casi no __podía__ moverme libremente__…_

RYOU: Eh… eh… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

_Justo en ese momento, su cara se puso tan colorada como un tomate__…_

KYOU: Ustedes son amantes, así que deben estar de esa forma, ¿verdad?

_Kyou replico de esa manera con una sonrisa mientras los dos __estábamos__ nerviosos a causa de este inesperado suceso__…_

RYOU: Eh… ah… uuu… pero…

_Fujibayashi empieza a fijar su mirada en __mí__ y __después__ mueve su cabeza hacia el otro lado, totalmente avergonzada cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron._

KYOU: ¡Wooooow! ¡Cuaaanta inocencia! Realmente tener una hermana melliza es tan maravilloso. Me está excitando mucho.

KUROU: (¿Y esta quien se cree que es?)

RYOU: Ah… esto… Sakagami-kun… te parece que… pues… ¿este mantel no te parece demasiado pequeño?

KUROU: Pues… no, no lo creo. Para mí está bien.

RYOU: Ya veo.

_Obviamente era claro de que ella no estaba para nada calmada, frotando sus manos sobre sus piernas de esa forma era muy evidente. Sin embargo, de alguna manera __podía__ sentir su calor__…__ una clase de __sensación__ que no __podía__ percibir antes y solo porque ahora ella __está__ sentada justo a mi lado._

_Si comienzo a mirarla fijamente ella probablemente __quedará __ruborizada__ y __alejará__ su mirada hacia otro lado._

KYOU: Bueno, a comer. Hoy el plato principal es fritura de pollo cortadas con un ligero sazón y adicionalmente con salsa de soya.

_Kyou lo dice de manera __eufórica__, pretendiendo ignorar el terrible estado en que se encuentra su hermana. __Después__ ella saca las tres cajas que __están__ una encima de otra y las abre en medio de la manta. No me __había__ dado cuenta de que ahora lucen con __más__ cantidad cuando son puestas en fila._

_Continuamos comiendo cogiendo de forma aleatoria el contenido de cada una de las tres cajas._

KUROU: Mmm… esto sabe parecido a las frituras de cerdo que preparaste el otro día. La salsa que tú preparaste realmente le da un excelente toque.

KYOU: ¡Por supuesto! ¿No es delicioso? Estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo después de todo.

RYOU: Mi hermana también cocina mucho de esto en casa.

KYOU: ¡Es mi propia receta original!

KUROU: Realmente me parece inesperado que fueras capaz de cocinar bien de esa manera pero…

_Me puse a mirar en las cajas y obviamente __había__ un __pequeño__ detalle o __más__ bien __diría__ un problema grande__…_

KUROU: Dime, ¿realmente crees que podamos acabar semejante almuerzo?

_Tenía__ planeado comer solamente comer mi parte pero la mitad de todo esto realmente es demasiado para __mí__._

KYOU: Por supuesto. No habrá nada de sobras.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Realmente eres capaz de comer esa cantidad?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Yo no. Me refiero a que tú serás el que no deje nada.

KUROU: Aunque digas eso, normalmente no soy capaz de comer esa cantidad.

KYOU: Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo.

KUROU: ¿Y en qué te basas para poner tanta confianza en mí?

KYOU: Eso es definitivamente porque Ryou va a alimentarte con sus palillos diciendo: "Por favor, di ¡Ahhhhhhhh!"

RYOU: Eh… ¿Eh? Eh… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

_De pronto, a Fujibayashi le comienzan a temblar mucho los hombros tan pronto como levanta su cabeza, totalmente sorprendida por las palabras de su hermana._

KYOU: Bueno, de esa manera podrás comer bien, ¿verdad? De otra manera, no serás bueno como su novio si no lo haces.

KUROU: Fujibayashi, el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue corto, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Eh… eh… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

_Ella de repente se sujeta su cuello, mirando hacia __mí__._

KUROU: La verdad es que eres una maravillosa persona y eso pero déjame decirte que tu "niñera" es francamente un demonio cruel. No hay manera de que algo tan vergonzoso resulte.

RYOU: Auuu…. Eh… esto… pues…

_Ella comienza a mirar entre Kyou y yo, casi como si estuviera llorando__…_

KYOU: ¡Kurooooou! Supongo que entiendes lo que te va a pasar si haces llorar a Ryou, ¿verdad? Además de ello, ¿a quién llamas niñera? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una vieja? ¡Eso fue bastante grosero!

KUROU: Tú comenzaste diciendo estupideces. En primer lugar, ¿acaso crees que Fujibayashi sea la clase de chica que sea capaz de coger sus palillos la comida y decir "Di, ¡Ahhhhh!?

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¡Tú puedes!

_Kyou, ignorando mis quejas, se dispone a animar a su hermana, poniendo su __puño__ en alto en __señal__ de que ponga todo de __sí__._

RYOU: ¡Uuuuh!

_Ella se pone nerviosa mientras comienza a sujetar los palillos que tiene en sus manos y pone una mirada seria._

KUROU: (¿En serio no irá a…?)

_Fujibayashi empieza a mover sus palillos hacia la comida mientras que Kyou y yo la observamos. Ella coge una de las tortillas que hay en las cajas y de pronto, a ella se le hace un nudo en la garganta__…_

RYOU: Sakagami… kun… esto…

_Su mirada mostraba tanto temor como si estuviera a punto de llorar o de apenarse. La tortilla empieza a bailar en sus palillos ya que los estaba sosteniendo de manera muy temblorosa._

RYOU: Ah…ah… ahhhhhh….

KUROU: (Ella probablemente está esperando que yo diga: "Aaaaah")

_La tortilla que ella __tomó__ de la caja de almuerzo lo pone cerca de __mí__ y de pronto, en un __rápido__ parpadeo ella lo tiene ya en su boca. __Después__ ella me mira con una cara como si tuviera muchas ganas de llorar y estaba ruborizada._

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Supongo que eso es imposible.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuu! ¡Lo siento mucho!

KUROU: Descuida, realmente no necesitas preocuparte por ello.

KYOU: Bueno, hacer eso repentinamente debe ser difícil.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Perdóname!

KUROU: Dejemos eso a un lado y vayamos a comer. Tenemos que comer todo antes que termine la hora de comer y ya no queda mucho tiempo.

KYOU: Bien dicho, Kurou. ¡Pelea!

KUROU: ¡Tu también come, maldita sea!

_No tuvimos __más__ remedio que comer __rápidamente__ los tres antes que tocara el timbre. __L__o peor para __mí__ es que tuve que comer __más__ de la mitad del almuerzo porque Kyou no come muy __rápido__ y Fujibayashi no puede comer bien debido al temor que ella siente._

_A pesar de ello, no dejamos nada y pudimos terminar justo a tiempo. Mi estomago estaba tan lleno que no __podía__ aguantar en quedarme despierto la quinta hora. Por fortuna ahora tocaba Ingles por lo que __podía__ descansar tranquilamente ya que ese curso es mi fuerte. El profesor __comenzó__ a tomar lista pero__…_

PROFESOR: ¿Sunohara? ¿Ya se fue tan temprano?

KUROU: (¿Huh? Pero, ¿por qué no ha regresado ese imbécil? Es cierto que el siempre llega tarde pero largarse tan temprano eso es algo que él no suele hacer.)

PROFESOR: ¡Ay! ¡Este chico sin remedio! ¡Sugimoto!

SUGIMOTO: ¡Presente!

PROFESOR: ¡Okazaki!

TOMOYA: ¡Presente!

PROFESOR: ¡Sakagami!

KUROU: ¡Presente!

TOMOYA: Oye Kurou, ¿escuchaste el rumor que cuentan por ahí?

KUROU: ¿Cuál rumor?

TOMOYA: Unos estudiantes comentan acerca de que alguien escribió en una de las puertas del baño de hombres "Mi cuarto". Dicen que es una clase de friki o persona rara y algunos tienen miedo a acercarse.

KUROU: ¡Auch!

TOMOYA: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: No, nada. Seguramente debe ser alguna travesura de algún estudiante, tú sabes. (¡Lo siento, Sunohara!)

TOMOYA: Ahora que lo pienso, yo vi que tú y Sunohara estaban yendo al baño en la hora del almuerzo. ¿Pasó algo?

KUROU: ¿Quién sabe? Tú sabes cómo es ese chico.

TOMOYA: Sí, es verdad. Me pregunto cómo es que puede disfrutar la vida de esa forma.

KUROU: (¡Uf! ¡Rayos! Me siento tan agotado después de comer ese almuerzo… bueno, supongo que podrá arreglárselas.)

_Ahora que lo pienso, mi vida ha dado un giro diferente desde que __conocí__ a Ryou Fujibayashi, pero a veces siento que hay algo familiar en ella, un sentimiento que no puedo describir __fácilmente__ pero de __algún__ modo es algo que __quizá__ he olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo __atrás…_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

_Era __difícil__ pensar que al principio solo __éramos__ conocidos y ahora somos enamorados. __N__o obstante, cada vez que la conozco __más__, comienzo a sentir una __extraña __sensación__ como si hubiera algo familiar en ella._

_Así__, es como mi vida ha cambiado por completo gracias a que __conocí__ a esa persona tan especial que siempre __formará__ parte de mi __corazón__ por el resto de mi vida a pesar de las dificultades que se nos presenten._

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es el problema?

KYOU: ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces comiendo el almuerzo que cocine yo? Esto no es para ti.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: El de ella es el cuarto que está a tu derecha.

RYOU: Esto… no… no tienes por qué forzarte. E… estoy segura que el de mi hermana es mucho mejor que el mío así que…

KYOU: Pero, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? Tu comida es la más deliciosa. De una manera u otra tú le has puesto el mejor ingrediente allí después de todo.

KUROU: ¿El mejor ingrediente?

KYOU: Bueno, no estamos hablando acerca de un almuerzo preparado por una chica para su amado, ¿verdad? Pues este almuerzo está hecho con el mejor ingrediente llamado "Amor" ¡Uy! Esto suena vergonzoso.

RYOU: Auuu… ¡Lo siento mucho!

KUROU: No te preocupes. Es tu primera vez, después de todo.

RYOU: Uuuu… esto… Sakagami-kun, ¿tu estomago se encuentra mejor?

KUROU: Creo que sí por ahora.

KYOU: Botan, vamos, toma un poco de agua, no te mueras por favor.

BOTAN: Hic… hic… hic… hic…

KUROU: ¿Puedo examinarlo?

KYOU: ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

KUROU: Salvar su vida.

KYOU: ¿Salvar… su vida?

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capítulo 32: Mi primer almuerzo y un beso indirecto. ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	32. Ryou Story 32: Un beso indirecto

**CAPITULO 32: Un beso indirecto**

_Al __día__ siguiente, la misma rutina de ayer por la __mañana__. Sin embargo, esa noche tuve un __sueño__ pero diferente a aquel que lo __sueño__ casi todas las noches. Sin embargo, en aquel __sueño__ pude recordar el __día __más __trágico__ de mi infancia, el terrible accidente que nos separo a __mí__ y a mi madre para siempre._

_Al terminar las clases de la __mañana__, suena el timbre del descanso. En lugar de leer un libro como siempre, puse mi cabeza sobre el escritorio para pensar en aquel __sueño__ y lo que realmente __sucedió__ con mi madre ese __día__ de la __operación__, cuando__…_

RYOU: Uh… esto… Sakagami-kun.

KUROU: ¿Mmm?

_Repentinamente Fujibayashi estaba enfrente de __mí__ y su cara __lucía__ algo tensa. En sus manos estaba sosteniendo unas cartas de naipes que ella utiliza para sus predicciones._

_Ella las tiene colocadas en la forma de un abanico con la parte de __atrás__ de las cartas y me las muestra._

KUROU: Mmmm… A ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que saque alguna carta?

Ryou no habla pero con un gesto mueve la cabeza diciendo que sí…

KUROU: (¿Y ahora qué clase de adivinanza toca esta vez? Espero que no sea algo que me lastime) Bueno, entonces, ¿cuántas?

RYOU: Ah… esto… yo creo que solo dos por ahora.

_Ella piensa en lo usual, sus predicciones __erróneas__. Entonces __decidí__ sacar dos cartas al azar como ella lo __sugirió__ y cuando estaba a punto de __mostrársela…_

RYOU: Esto… para hoy. Sakagami-kun estará comiendo un delicioso y suculento almuerzo.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Yo todavía ni siquiera te las había enseñado!

RYOU: Oh, no te preocupes. Todo es parte de la predicción.

KUROU: (¿Qué clase de adivinanza es esta?) Aún si las cartas que yo saque son el Joker y el Cuatro de Trébol. ¿No es más bien un mal presagio?

RYOU: ¿Eh? No, no es eso verdad. Joker es el más valioso y fuerte de todas las cartas así que…

KUROU: Bueno, así sea fuerte en un juego de cartas, eso no tiene nada que ver en adivinar tu fortuna.

RYOU: Ah… está bien. Solo es una predicción de tu fortuna eso es todo.

_Ella habla como si estuviera tratando de levantarse los __ánimos__ ella misma. Sin embargo, decir __según__ ella que yo __disfrutaré__ de una de una deliciosa comida sea parte de su __predicción…__ lo que eso significa que, obviamente __estaré __torturándome__ con una comida bastante horrible._

RYOU: Bueno y también… esto… bueno… acerca del almuerzo de hoy… bueno… ¿Cómo podría decírtelo?

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¿Quieres que comamos juntos otra vez? Sería todo un honor.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Este… estaré esperándote en el mismo lugar que ayer.

_Fujibayashi de pronto agacha su cabeza un poco y voltea __dirigiéndose__ hacia su sitio como si intentara huir._

KUROU: Fujibayashi.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Sí?

KUROU: Ten tus cartas.

RYOU: Ah… Waaaa… ¡Lo siento!

_Después__ de devolverle sus cartas ella retorna __rápidamente__ hacia su sitio__…_

KUROU: (¡Uuuf! Mi chica es demasiado tímida… y yo un tonto que no tiene experiencia en chicas… vaya combinación…)

_Sin embargo, __después__ de eso me quede __observándola__ y __comencé__ a __sonreír__, era la primera vez para __mí__ que comienzo a observarla de esa forma. Era __difícil__ pensar que al principio solo __éramos__ conocidos y ahora somos enamorados. __N__o obstante, cada vez que la conozco __más__, comienzo a sentir una __extraña __sensación__ como si hubiera algo familiar en ella._

_Pocas horas __más__ tarde, el timbre suena indicando el fin de las clases matutinas. __M__is __compañeros__ comenzaron a moverse __preparándose__ para la hora de comer al igual que yo._

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que ya es hora. Mmm… Fujibayashi no está en su asiento, probablemente ya debe estar ya en el lugar de siempre esperando para almorzar juntos.

SUNOHARA: Ah, Kurou. Vamos y compremos algo para comer.

KUROU: (¿Otra vez? Supongo que no hay remedio) De acuerdo, pero antes de eso acompáñame al baño.

SUNOHARA: Eso es bueno. Yo también debo despejarme para que pueda comer tranquilo, ¿no?

_Sin embargo, lo que Sunohara ignora completamente es que nuevamente __sería __víctima__ nuevamente de mi __engaño__ y cuando entra a la puerta del sanitario, sin que __él__ se __dé__ cuenta, usando el palo del trapeador consigo trancar la puerta y adicionalmente escribo en la puerta __"__Nido de Amor__"__ para que nadie se le ocurra abrir la puerta antes que yo regrese._

KUROU: (Lamento hacer esto, pero te sacaré de allí después que termine el descanso.)

_Me fui del __baño__ tomando eso en cuenta. __Sería__ bastante sospechoso si lo dejo encerrado todo el __día__ varias veces._

_El cielo azul de la primavera refresca mi mente y hace que el ambiente tenga una __sensación__ bastante __cálida__ y tranquila a la vez. Estoy seguro de que la comida __será__ deliciosa con este clima tan bello o al menos eso yo pensaba. Camine hacia la manta de vinil que se puede apreciar a lo lejos y al llegar estaban __allí__ las dos hermanas Fujibayashi esperando por __mí__._

KYOU: ¡Llegas tarde! ¡Ryou llegó aquí hace un buen rato! ¿Qué has estado haciendo exactamente?

KUROU: En el baño.

KYOU: ¡Eso debiste haber hecho en el descanso! ¿No es más práctico?

KUROU: Si pero estaba también librándome de un estorbo.

KYOU: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hace él aquí?

_De pronto, __noté__ que Botan __ya estaba aquí __y se acercaba a __mí__._

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

KYOU: Oh, bueno parece que nuevamente ha venido a verme.

KUROU: Ya veo, mmmm… bueno, con esto definitivamente se convertirá en un almuerzo de lujo, ¿no te parece?

KYOU: ¿Huh?

BOTAN: ¿Puhi?

KUROU: Pero… ¿en dónde está la olla? Tampoco el caldo está listo.

BOTAN: ¡Puhiiiiiii!

_Botan __parecía__ estar algo enfadado por ese comentario__…_

KYOU: Kurou, ¿realmente deseas que yo, personalmente, te estrangule hasta que ya no puedas respirar?

KUROU: Vamos, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Solo estaba bromeando.

RYOU: Esto… por favor, toma asiento.

KUROU: Claro.

_Después__ de eso me __quité__ los zapatos y me __senté__ encima de la manta al costado de Fujibayashi. _

RYOU: ¡Wah!

_Nuevamente ella se pone colorada._

KYOU: Muy bien, allí es exactamente donde debes sentarte. Veo que ya lo estás entendiendo. ¿Finalmente has aceptado que tú ya eres su amante?

KUROU: De todas maneras me habrías hecho sentar aquí si yo me sentara en cualquier otro lugar, ¿no es así?

KYOU: ¡Pues claro!

_Ella lo dice de esa manera expresando una __cálida__ sonrisa como si esto fuera de suma importancia. __T__an pronto como me puse __cómodo__, Botan se viene hacia __mí__ y se sienta justo encima del muslo de mi pierna._

BOTAN: Puhi…

KYOU: Parece que él te aprecia mucho.

KUROU: Sí claro, como si tuviera gracia ser querido por un animal…

KYOU: De eso no te preocupes porque también eres amado por cierta hermosa chica que está a tu costado.

_Al escuchar el comentario de Kyou, voltee hacia mi costado viendo a Fujibayashi__…_

RYOU: Ah…

_Ella esconde su cara toda roja en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzan._

KYOU: Hablando de eso, el almuerzo de hoy es sorprendentemente especial.

KUROU: ¿Especial? Oye, ¿acaso no han aumentado el número de cajas? (Ahora que lo pienso ayer comimos tres cajas de almuerzo pero hoy son cuatro)

KYOU: No olvides de dar las gracias.

KUROU: ¿A ti?

KYOU: Con la excepción mía y tuya, ¿Quién más está aquí?

KUROU: Ah… ¿Botan?

KYOU: ¿Queeeeee?

KUROU: Solo bromeaba. ¡Espera un momento! Fujibayashi, ¿usted hizo este almuerzo?

RYOU: Yo… esto… pues… me he esforzado mucho.

KYOU: Esta es la primera vez que Ryou prepara una caja de almuerzo. Ella se despertó conmigo a las cinco de la madrugada.

KUROU: ¿De verdad? Eso es sorprendente.

RYOU: Ah… sí.

_Ryou __comenzó__ a __sonreír__ un poco de manera __tímida__ mientras que su hermana __empezó__ a separar las cajas de almuerzo._

BOTAN: Puhi… ¡Puhi!

KYOU: Bueno, empieza a servirte. El plato principal de hoy es Enrollados Primaverales de carne con un poco de salsa.

KUROU: De acuerdo. ¡Buen provecho!

_Con todas las cajas alineadas al centro, __cogí__ mis palillos para empezar a coger el enrollado que estaba una de las cajas cuando de pronto, Kyou me da una fuerte palmada en mi mano__…_

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es el problema?

KYOU: ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces comiendo el almuerzo que cocine yo? Esto no es para ti.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: El de ella es el cuarto que está a tu derecha.

_Kyou apunta con su dedo hacia la caja que __está__ un poco __más __allá__ de la caja que yo iba a coger. Sin embargo, esa caja luce completamente diferente ya que tiene en ella algunas tortillas algo negras, __además __también__ posee enrollados pero ligeramente quemados._

KUROU: Esto… no me digas que este es el que preparaste, Fujibayashi.

RYOU: Eh… ah… esto… sí.

_La verdad es que no soy capaz de decir algo bueno a lo que mis ojos __están__ viendo en estos momentos. __D__e todas maneras, hay que tener en cuenta de que esta es su primera vez que cocina para __mí__. __P__or lo tanto, el sabor debe ser sumamente terrible._

RYOU: Esto… no… no tienes por qué forzarte. E… estoy segura que el de mi hermana es mucho mejor que el mío así que…

KYOU: Pero, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? Tu comida es la más deliciosa. De una manera u otra tú le has puesto el mejor ingrediente allí después de todo.

KUROU: ¿El mejor ingrediente?

KYOU: Bueno, no estamos hablando acerca de un almuerzo preparado por una chica para su ser amado, ¿verdad? Pues este almuerzo está hecho con el mejor ingrediente llamado "Amor" ¡Uy! Esto suena vergonzoso.

KUROU: (Esta chica actúa como si fuera una tía.)

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Uuuuuuuu!

KUROU: (Y esta otra actúa como si fuera una niña asustadiza. Realmente ellas son unas mellizas bastante complicadas. Sin embargo, yo también tengo una personalidad bastante rara por lo que quizá ese sería la razón por la cual los tres nos llevamos bien de algún modo.)

_Mientras __continúo__ observando a ambas, empiezo a tomar el almuerzo de Fujibayashi con mis palillos y decido con la tortilla ya que dudo mucho que ella sea capaz de estropear algo tan sencillo._

KUROU: Bueno, ¡buen provecho!

_De pronto, un __extraño__ sabor empieza a mezclarse en mi boca. No __sé__ si __está__ acido o salado, pero __también__ siento algo de sabor a fruta. El sabor de la tortilla es tan __fuerte__ que apenas pude pasarlo en mi garganta. Por un momento __sentí__ que todo me daba vueltas y apenas __podía__ ver el frente._

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

BOTAN: ¿Puhi?

KYOU: ¿Qué opinas del almuerzo de Ryou, Kurou?

_En ese momento, no __podía__ responder nada. __¿Qué__debía__ de responder? __¿__Decir la verdad y decir que este almuerzo es una __porquería__? Si hago eso definitivamente Fujibayashi __podría__ quedar destrozada. Sin embargo, si digo lo contrario __tendría__ que estar comiendo esta cosa todos los __día__s, mi estomago no lo __soportaría__._

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun?

KUROU: Estee… ¿Sí?

RYOU: ¿Qué te pareció mi comida?

_¿__Realmente debo decir que su comida __está__ buena? Sin embargo, __¿__no __sería__ algo mejor que su enamorado, o sea yo, le de algunos consejos sobre las fallas que ha cometido en su comida? Ya que si miento, ella definitivamente se lo __creerá__ y __seguirá__ cocinando de esa forma todos los __días__ lo cual significa que mis __días__sería__n una verdadera tortura. __D__efinitivamente eso no puede seguir._

RYOU: Esto… ¿sucede algo?

_Tan pronto como le iba a dar mi respuesta, Botan se zambullo sobre la comida y __cogió__ una de las tortillas que Ryou __había__ preparado._

KUROU: ¡Wah!

_Botan tras comerse la tortilla, su cuerpo __comenzó__ a temblar, sus ojos se oscurecieron __más__, su pelaje se puso erizado y temblorosamente cae al piso._

KYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaah! ¡Botan! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Botan!

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaah! ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Por qué?

_Me quede en silencio sin responder ante la verdad de esta __situación__. __P__or ahora, cerramos mejor la caja de almuerzo de Fujibayashi y decidimos comer juntos las otras cajas como lo hicimos ayer._

RYOU: Auuu… ¡Lo siento mucho!

KUROU: No te preocupes. Es tu primera vez, después de todo.

RYOU: Uuuu… esto… Sakagami-kun, ¿tu estomago se encuentra mejor?

KUROU: Creo que sí por ahora.

KYOU: Botan, vamos, toma un poco de agua, no te mueras por favor.

BOTAN: Hic… hic… hic… hic…

KUROU: ¿Puedo examinarlo?

KYOU: ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

KUROU: Salvar su vida.

KYOU: ¿Salvar… su vida?

KUROU: Fujibayashi, trae mi bolso que puse sobre el mantel.

RYOU: Sí, ¿Es este?

KUROU: Perfecto. Kyou, trae inmediatamente agua mineral sin gas, de prisa.

KYOU: Sí.

RYOU: Esto… ¿qué tienes dentro de ese bolso?

KUROU: Supuse que esto pasaría por lo que vine preparado para ello.

_Kurou saca de su bolso una tira de bolsas con un polvo de color arena. Saca una de ellas y espera a que Kyou regrese. Mientras tanto, Kurou toca con sus dedos el estomago de Botan examinando alrededor de este._

RYOU: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

KUROU: Como pensaba. Tiene una inflamación en el estomago cerca de la zona del páncreas. Bueno, al menos eso pienso. Esta parte no estaba tan dura cuando lo toque por primera vez.

KYOU: ¡Listo! Aquí tienes el agua.

KUROU: Dame tu taza del termo.

_Kurou vierte el contenido de la bolsa y la coloca dentro de la taza con el agua y luego se la da de beber con mucho cuidado a Botan._

RYOU: ¡Oh! Eso fue sorprendente. No sabía que supieras mucho de esto.

KUROU: Bueno, con esto le bajara el dolor hasta que lo atienda un veterinario.

KYOU: Pero las clases ya están por comenzar, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

KUROU: Definitivamente no podemos dejarlo aquí. Sería arriesgado si vuelve a tener alguna recaída.

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Lo dejo en tus manos!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: Es que justamente ahora tengo Educación Física. Además tú le has salvado la vida así que dejo en tus manos que lo cuides por mí.

KUROU: ¡No otra vez!

KYOU: No te preocupes. Una vez que él comience a recuperar la conciencia solo ordénale que se convierta en un muñeco de felpa y todo estará bien.

KUROU: No, no me refiero a eso. Es que si mis compañeros me ven de esa forma…

KYOU: Solo ignóralos por esta ocasión.

KUROU: ¡La respuesta es no! ¡Punto final!

_Después__ de eso, puse una mirada bastante seria demostrando mi __determinación__. No obstante, en lugar de poner su __expresión__ de siempre Kyou puso una mirada bastante triste, demostrando su sensibilidad como mujer y me habla con un tono diferente a lo normal__…_

KYOU: Por favor, no puedo dejar a Botan de esa forma… tú eres mi única esperanza. Él confía mucho en ti, por eso te lo pido, ayúdame por esta vez.

KUROU: (¿Qué? ¿Kyou Fujibayashi suplicando por mi ayuda? Esto es algo increíble, completamente fuera de lo normal. Yo siempre observaba a Kyou como una chica optimista y muy terca que nunca se rebajaría a hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero definitivamente esto no es un sueño. Era la primera vez que ella muestra signos de debilidad.)

_Después__ de lo que me acaba de decir, tome un respiro y no pude pensar en nada que pudiera negarme __así__ que puse a Botan sobre mis brazos._

KUROU: La próxima vez, asegúrate de invitarme comida.

KYOU: Entonces, ¿vas a cuidar de él?

KUROU: No creas que lo hago por ti. Es solo que no puedo dejar que un paciente sufra de esa forma. Es mi responsabilidad ahora, pero no creas que saldrá gratis. Además sería malo dejar algo tan complicado como esto a Fujibayashi. (Sobre todo porque Botan aún le tiene mucho temor)

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho! Soy una inútil.

KYOU: Ah… bueno, no es culpa de Ryou o de cualquier modo. Yo pienso que quizá sea por su afinidad o simpatía por los animales. Todo estará bien. Vivimos en la misma casa, estoy segura de que algún día serás capaz de llevarte mejor con él.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

KUROU: Hablando de eso, ¿no crees que deberías darte prisa Kyou? Recuerda que tienes Educación Física, es necesario que debas cambiar de ropa.

KYOU: ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Rayos! Lo peor es que todavía no he terminado de lavar las cajas.

RYOU: Aaaah… hermana, yo puedo encargarme de eso así que…

KYOU: ¿En serio? Muchas gracias.

_Kyou sostiene firmemente sus manos en frente de su rostro y se agacha __preparándose__ para correr a toda velocidad hacia el edificio del instituto para cambiarse __rápidamente__ el uniforme._

KUROU: Bueno, entonces te ayudaré a lavar esto para que podamos regresar a tiempo a clases.

RYOU: Sí.

_Después__ de eso, personalmente __decidí__ ayudarla a lavar las cajas de almuerzo y al terminar el timbre del quinto periodo da inicio. Cuando __regresé__ al __salón__, las cosas resultaron terriblemente como yo esperaba. __T__odo el mundo centraba su __atención__ en __mí…_

CHICO #1: Oigan, ¿ese no es Sakagami el que lleva ese extraño muñeco?

CHICO #2: Sí, es el raro muñeco del otro día.

CHICA #1: Sí, pero cuando lo sostiene de alguna manera parece adorable.

CHICO #1: Realmente no sabía que tiene esos raros gustos.

CHICA #2: Pero, ¿no será realmente una almohada?

CHICO #2: A mí me parece raro para que sea una almohada.

_A pesar de escuchar los chismes que se esparcen en todo el __salón__preferí__ ignorarlos por ahora. __D__e todas maneras, Botan __aún__ no __está__ a salvo del peligro y __aún__ no muestra signos de mejora._

TOMOYA: ¡Hola Kurou! ¿Otra vez de nuevo ese muñeco? Oye no me digas que es…

KUROU: Sí, otra vez. ¿Qué ocurre Okazaki? Te veo intrigado. ¿Problemas con Nagisa?

TOMOYA: No, nada de eso. Es solo que he escuchado nuevamente unos extraños rumores.

KUROU: ¿Rumores?

TOMOYA: Sí, dicen que algo extraño sucede en el baño de hombres del primer piso.

KUROU: ¿Sobre qué?

TOMOYA: Dicen que una de las puertas del sanitario está cerrada y está escrito la palabra "Nido de amor". Es algo muy extraño, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Argh! ¡Lo olvidé!

TOMOYA: ¿Olvidar qué?

KUROU: No, nada. ¡Nada! Olvídalo.

TOMOYA: Además Sunohara tampoco ha vuelto al salón. Me pregunto, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido? Seguramente ha ido a hacer el vago otra vez.

KUROU: Tal vez… (¡Rayos! Seguramente ya esto se vuelve una costumbre)

_Al __día__ siguiente, en el instituto ya era nuevamente la hora del almuerzo. De alguna manera todo esto se ha convertido ya en una costumbre para __mí__, siempre venir al patio para almorzar junto a las dos hermanas. Sin embargo, nuevamente __encerré__ a Sunohara dentro del __baño__ como de costumbre. __E__n esta __ocasión__, __decidí__ variar un poco la cosa y __escribí__: __"__Sala de reclutamiento para miembros del Club de Rugby__"__ en la puerta. __A__l llegar al sitio de siempre, estaban __allí__ sobre la manta tres cajas de almuerzo alineadas._

KUROU: ¿Huh? Entonces, ¿Fujibayashi no ha hecho ninguna el día de hoy?

RYOU: Ah… pues… esto… eso es… no…

KYOU: Oye, ¿te parece normal preguntar algo como eso?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

KYOU: No tienes sentido común. Piensa un poco en los sentimientos de Ryou.

RYOU: ¿Eh? No, descuida. Está bien. Es mi culpa por hacer esa extraña comida…

KUROU: ¡Ah! No, no. Yo no lo decía por eso. No es lo que realmente quería decir. La verdad se me hizo mucha ilusión al ver que hiciste algo por mí a pesar de que el almuerzo de ayer resultó ser un completo desastre. Yo creo que deberías de practicar un poco más y así mejorar cada día.

RYOU: Pero… no sería bueno lastimar tu estomago de esa manera.

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo se encuentra Botan?

KYOU: Lo llevamos con el veterinario y nos dijo que lo dejáramos descansar. Finalmente, despertó en la noche. Esta mañana todavía se siente algo enfermo y algo exhausto pero la inflamación ha desaparecido y todo gracias a que pudiste atenderlo en ese momento. Solo espero que pueda recuperarse pronto y no tenga algunos extraños efectos.

RYOU: ¡Auuuuuu!

_Fujibayashi, baja su cabeza __sintiéndose__ culpable tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana Kyou._

KUROU: La verdad tú eres la que no tiene modales.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

KUROU: (¿Aún no te das cuenta? Mira quien dice acerca de lastimar los sentimientos de Fujibayashi.) Bueno, dejemos el tema del almuerzo de Fujibayashi a un lado y concentrémonos en almorzar ahora.

_Forzosamente me vi obligado a cambiar el tema antes de que la imagen de Fujibayashi quede terriblemente destrozada como una terrible cocinera. No me __gustaría__ que la gente la empezara a llamar: __"__La maestra del __carbón"__, __"__La cocinera asesina__"__ o cosas por el estilo._

KYOU: Es verdad. Me ha dado mucha hambre.

Kyou empieza a separar las cajas para empezar a comer…

KYOU: Hoy el plato principal, es algo innovador. Esta vez se trata de un Estofado de carne con papas sancochadas. Es delicioso aún si no está caliente.

KUROU: (Hoy, Kyou luce muy confiada. De verdad sí que tiene talento para la cocina, ¿no es así?)

KYOU: Bueno, empecemos.

KUROU: Buen provecho.

RYOU: Gracias por la comida.

_Comenzamos a comer con nuestros palillos cogiendo la carne y seguimos comiendo._

_Un almuerzo en el patio con nosotros tres encima de una manta y con las cajas puestas en fila. __L__a gente seguramente comenzara a pensar __qué__ es lo que realmente __está__ sucediendo __aquí__. __S__olo espero que nadie se de cuenta de que yo estoy saliendo con Fujibayashi._

RYOU: Ah, estas verduras están muy buenas.

KYOU: Las he sancochado al vapor para que tengan un tierno sabor. Además la cantidad de Mirin que he usado es increíble. Voy a enseñarte la próxima vez. Así que estate preparada.

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: (Vaya, esta hermana mayor…)

_Sin darme cuenta, __empecé__ a mirar fijamente en Fujibayashi y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella __volteó__ inmediatamente y se puso roja nuevamente. __Prácticamente__ ella es la hermana __más__tímida__. __A__ pesar de ser mellizas, sus personalidades son por decir el reflejo de la otra._

KYOU: ¿Mmm? ¿Sucede algo Kurou?

KUROU: ¿Mmmm?

KYOU: No has dejado de mirar a Ryou desde que empezamos a comer. Ah, quizá… no será… ¿No será que los estoy estorbando?

KUROU: No, eso no es cierto.

RYOU: Por supuesto que no. No eres una molestia para nosotros. Ah… esto… pues… es que comer junto a otras personas es… como decirlo… más divertido y más delicioso, así que…

KUROU: Estoy de acuerdo.

KYOU: ¿De verdad lo creen? La verdad, es que esto me ha estado molestando un poco ya que no quiero interferir en su… además pienso que sería mejor dejarlos a ustedes dos a solas durante el almuerzo.

RYOU: Eso… ¡eso no es cierto!

KUROU: (Bueno, si ella lo dice con toda sinceridad, mi posición como enamorado de ella no servirá de nada al decirlo de esa forma.)

RYOU: Ah… esto… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Mi hermana siempre seguirá siendo mi hermana… por lo que siempre serás para mí, mi querida hermana mayor.

KUROU: (No te pongas nerviosa)

RYOU: Ah… ¿Eh? Esto… pues… tú almuerzo es genial, y yo siempre he confiado de ti así que… es por eso que yo… pues… bueno…

KUROU: Lo que ella intenta decir es que tú no eres un estorbo para ella, ya que eres lo más importante en su familia, ¿no es así?

_Luego de eso puse mi mano sobre Fujibayashi, acariciando sus hermosos cabellos intentando calmarla y hablar yo en su lugar._

_Fujibayashi me mira y empieza a ponerse sorprendida y mueve su cabeza para indicar que ella __está__ de acuerdo con mis palabras._

KYOU: ¡Wah! ¡Justamente en estos momentos lucen exactamente como una pareja!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: Acariciando su cabeza con tus manos y hablar en lugar de ella. ¿No se siente realmente como si ustedes dos se comprendieran mutuamente?

KUROU: Bueno, eso no creo que signifique gran cosa, ¿verdad?

KYOU: No, no. Eso es realmente sorprendente lo que acabo de ver.

KUROU: No, lo que sucede es que ella tiene problemas al poder expresarse por lo que decidí hablar en su lugar para que consiga calmarse.

KYOU: Exacto. En pocas palabras, eres capaz de entender lo que Ryou piensa decir, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Tú también puedes hacer eso, ¿no? Es normal.

KYOU: Quien sabe, ¡jejeje!

_A mi costado estaba Fujibayashi, quien en lugar de calmarse estaba comiendo calladita y con su rostro totalmente rojo._

_Kyou, no deja de decir esas cosas como si realmente disfrutara mucho de esta __situación__._

KUROU: Mmmm… esto es un problema. Fujibayashi, esto… ¿no te parece que sería mejor que pudieras decir con franqueza lo que piensas?

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Pienso que estaría mejor de esta forma. Estoy seguro que si lo intentas serás capaz de poder mejorar tu personalidad pasiva.

KYOU: Eso es verdad. Se siente mejor si lo expresas mejor con agallas y mayor convicción.

RYOU: Ah… esto… pero…

KYOU: Mira, otra vez estás temblando. Si acumulas todo ese estrés terminaras algún día con un fuerte dolor en tu estomago.

KUROU: (Oye, no exageres) Oye, Fujibayashi.

RYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: A ver, por ejemplo… pues… ¿Qué piensas exactamente de mí?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Esto… yo… pues…

_Su cara se puso muy colorada y sus ojos no dejan de mirar entre Kyou y yo. __Después__ comienza a hablar pero en voz muy baja__…_

RYOU: [La verdad yo…]

KUROU: ¿Huh?

RYOU: [Yo… yo… te quiero mucho…]

KUROU: Uh… no… no me refiero a eso…

KYOU: ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué tratan de hablar a mis espaldas?

KUROU: No, Fujibayashi. No era exactamente eso lo que quería preguntarte. Lo que quiero decir es que, para ser sincero soy un rebelde, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí… pero… no entiendo. ¿Qué hay con eso?

KUROU: Para que lo entiendas mejor, sinceramente soy prácticamente un chico problemático con una actitud solitaria, ¿qué piensas acerca de eso?

RYOU: Ah… esto… pues… A pesar de eso, yo no pienso que seas una mala persona, al menos eso yo creo.

KUROU: Entonces es correcto que me digas lo que realmente piensas.

RYOU: Ah… pero…

KUROU: Bueno, por ejemplo tenemos a Kyou, un clásico ejemplo.

KYOU: Waaah, estúpido Yankee. Se ve claramente que estás caminando por el sendero oscuro a gran velocidad. ¿Realmente piensas que actuar rudamente te hace popular? Para mí eso es lo que tratas de decir. Sin embargo, ¿eso no haría que tu existencia valga nada hasta llegar al punto donde eres incluido en el ciclo de vida de las plantas de agua? Si mis palabras te afectan, realiza fotosíntesis para que puedas inhalar oxigeno.

KUROU: Realmente quieres iniciar una pelea, ¿chica ruda?

KYOU: ¿Qué cosa? Tú dijiste que sería bueno decir las cosas honestamente.

KUROU: ¡Sí, pero tú ya te pasas de límite!

KYOU: He escogido las palabras cuidadosamente.

KUROU: ¿Escoger qué cosa? ¡Grosera!

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Pelear no está bien.

KUROU: Ah, pues hay ocasiones donde el resultado de tus adivinanzas es erróneo, ¿no es así? En pocas palabras, es necesario que estés preparada para hablar normalmente en esos casos.

RYOU: Ah… pero… las predicciones… son predicciones… así que…

_Ella sin __más__ remedio se desanima __aún __más__ mientras lo dice. Debe existir alguna manera de ayudarla a tener __más__ confianza en __sí__ misma._

KUROU: (¡Tengo una idea! Sacaré provecho de su habilidad especial en adivinar la fortuna y hacerla decir claramente el resultado. Usaré, como decirlo así, control mental y haré que piense en el resultado acerca de su predicción y hacerla que hable con toda tranquilidad. Sin embargo, no. No es buena idea, sus predicciones pueden ser demasiado peligrosas como la de ayer.)

KYOU: ¡Ryou va a cambiar a su actitud agresiva! ¡Yeeeeah!

_Fujibayashi y yo le dimos a su __estúpida__ hermana una mirada bastante sospechosa__…_

KYOU: Mira, Ryou. Todo lo que necesitas es una sola cosa, confianza. ¡Sí! ¡Confianza!

KUROU: Pero, ¿eso no es demasiado para ella?

KYOU: No te preocupes. Tengo un plan perfecto para hacer que ella gane suficiente confianza en ella misma.

Ella luego apunta sus palillos señalándome a mí…

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

KYOU: Exactamente. Si ella te considera algo mucho más que un simple amante, ella definitivamente tendrá confianza en ella misma. "Yo ya no estoy sola, tengo a este inútil protegiéndome". Algo como eso.

KUROU: ¿A quien llamas inútil? ¿Eh?

KYOU: ¿A quién más?

KUROU: ¡Estás comenzando a irritarme!

KYOU: Vale, vale. Dejaré de llamarte inútil, si haces que todo salga bien.

KUROU: Bueno, ¿y en qué consiste tu famoso plan esta vez?

KYOU: Ah, bueno… eso es… pues… esto…

_De pronto, ella cierra sus ojos y comienza a pensar en algo. Fujibayashi y yo la observamos cuidadosamente. Kyou se __quedó__ de esa forma durante un buen rato__…_

KYOU: ¡Waaaaah! ¡Es demasiado pronto para eso!

_Obviamente Kyou, __está__ diciendo algo que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de comprender y se pone colorada. __Después__ ella se fija en nosotros __después__ de haber reflexionado durante un buen rato__…_

KYOU: ¡Ustedes chicos todavía están en preparatoria! ¡Ustedes deben procurar controlarse y no hacer nada estúpido!

KUROU: ¿De qué rayos estas hablando? ¡No te entiendo nada!

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Huh? ¡Jajajaja! No, no es nada. De todas maneras, intenten hacer eso, sí, eso.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

RYOU: Lo que ella no pudo hacer antes, ¡jejeje!

_Kyou con sus palillos coge una salchicha y comienza a emitir una __extraña__ sonrisa en su rostro__…_

KYOU: Lo del otro día. "¡Di, Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

_Tras escuchar eso, Fujibayashi se pone toda roja __mirándome__ de forma muy __tímida…_

KUROU: ¿Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Uh… este… ¿Sssssi?

_Es __más__, __está__ comenzando a temblar__…_

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¡Vamos, vamos!

RYOU: Eh… esto… pues… ¡Uuuuuuu!

KYOU: Vamos Kurou, tú también colabora y abre tu boca y di "Aaaaaah".

KUROU: Esto… pero si me fuerzas a hacer esto…

KYOU: Ryou está preparándose.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

_Voltee hacia mi costado de forma exagerada y Fujibayashi estaba __allí__ con su rostro colorado mientras __cogía__ la __salchicha__ con su palillo__…_

RYOU: Ah… waaa….

_Debido a que le tiemblan las manos, no logra cogerla con facilidad._

KUROU: ¿No crees que te estés presionando a ti misma?

_Sin embargo, ella consigue coger la salchicha tan pronto dije eso. Y __después__ de eso, ella me mira a __mí__ con esos lagrimosos ojos__…_

RYOU: Esto… Sakagami-kun… yo… uh… ¡Aaaaah!

KYOU: ¡Ryou, animo! ¡Tú puedes!

RYOU: Por favor, di "Ahhhhh".

KUROU: ¡Glup!

_A pesar de la inesperada sorpresa __decidí__ aceptar y __abrí__ mi boca__…_

KUROU: Ahhhhh…

_Sin embargo, la salchicha que tiene Ryou no consigue __aún__ llevarla a mi boca__…_

KYOU: Vamos Ryou, solo un poco más. ¡Solo ponlo dentro de su boca!

RYOU: Ah… esto… pues… Sakagami-kun tienes los dientes totalmente limpios.

KUROU: (Deja de decir eso y concéntrate.)

_Fujibayashi, me mira con su cara tan roja hasta el punto en que parece como si estuviera a punto de llorar. __S__u mano se queda quieta por un momento. __Aún__así__, dejar abierta mi boca de esa manera por largo rato me hace sentir como si fuera un idiota. Sin embargo, en ese momento algo entro en mi boca y __comencé__ a masticarlo. Era la __salchich__a de Ryou._

RYOU: Ah…

KUROU: ¡Oh!

_De alguna manera, ella __consiguió__ poner la salchicha dentro de mi boca. Ella __había__ puesto sus palillos fuera de mi boca en medio de su __confusión__ y __colocó__ sin pensar la salchicha dentro._

KYOU: ¡Lo lograste Ryou!

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Waaa! ¡Waaaaaah!

KYOU: Vamos, tú también debes decir algo.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Sí… este… lamentablemente sin pensar mordí un poco tus palillos, ¿pero te parece bien?

KYOU: ¡Eso no! ¡Estúpido! Tienes que decir algo como: "¡Qué delicia!", "¡Qué felicidad!"

KUROU: Bueno, decir que estoy feliz, es algo…

KYOU: De todas maneras, ¡Di algo!

KUROU: Bueno… estaba delicioso.

RYOU: ¡Wah!

_Fujibayashi queda totalmente avergonzada por mis palabras mirando hacia abajo en las cajas de almuerzo y entonces ella __cogió__ otra salchicha con los palillos y se lo __comió__ ella sola._

KUROU: ¡Ups!

KYOU: ¡Ah!

KUROU: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué pones esa mirada?

KYOU: Indirecto…

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: Dime Kurou, hace un rato dijiste que comiste con esos palillos, ¿no?

KUROU: ¿Y eso qué?

_De pronto, __empecé__ a entender lo que Kyou intentaba decir, en un principio esos palillos estuvieron en mi boca y __después__ en unos cuantos segundos, esos palillos estuvieron dentro de la boca de__…_

KYOU: ¡Un beso indirecto!

RYOU: ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!?

_La cara de Fujibayashi se puso mucho __más__ colorada en esos momentos. __S__u cuerpo __comenzó__ a temblar en ese momento, casi hasta el punto en que su cabello estuviera a punto de temblar __también…_

RYOU: ¡Ah! Wawawa… yo… yo… ¡Yoooooo! Justo… justo… justo ahora… justo ahora… en la boca de Sakagami… yo…

KUROU: (Ahora recuerdo que esto me pasó exactamente el otro día. Eso significa que… ¡Oh cielos!) ¡Espera! Tienes que calmarte Fujibayashi.

KYOU: Tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo. No es nada como si fuera algo íntimo o fuera de lo moral.

RYOU: Pero… pero yo… pero yo… yo… hacer algo tan terrible como eso… ¡Aaaaaaaaa!

_Como siempre, en esta clase de __situación__, Fujibayashi se pone demasiado nervioso y sus ojos no dejan de girar._

RYOU: Lo… lo… ¡Lo sientoooooooooooooooooo!

KUROU: ¡Fujibayashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Y __así__, ella huye velozmente con los palillos en la mano. En __cuestión__ de segundos ella desaparece como el viento sin dejar rastro alguno._

KYOU: Ah…

KUROU: ¡Ay, cielos! Sabía que iba a terminar de ese modo…

KYOU: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es increíblemente veloz! Sus piernas parecen tener buena forma, ¿eh?

KUROU: Sorprendente, ¿no? Con esa velocidad, seguramente se convierte en campeona olímpica.

KYOU: ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué demonios haces parado aquí? ¡Ve corriendo tras ella!

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Mejor que no. Está terriblemente avergonzada, si voy corriendo tras ella terminare persiguiéndola hasta llegar a Hokkaido de seguro.

KYOU: Ah… bueno… supongo que tienes razón.

KUROU: Además, todavía está el problema con dejar las cajas de almuerzo detrás.

_Ahora que lo pienso, las cajas de almuerzo __todavía__están__media__s__ llena__s. Eso se debe a que Ryou __huyó__ despavoridamente sin terminar de comer lo suyo._

KYOU: Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Mmmm?

KYOU: ¡Animo!

KUROU: Tú también termínatelo, ¡maldita sea!

_Sin la presencia de Fujibayashi, nosotros dos tuvimos que __arreglárnoslas__ para terminar de comer todo el almuerzo que __quedó__ en medio. Sin embargo, la cantidad era demasiada que nuestros __estómagos__ terminaron por reventarse de tanto comer._

KYOU: Ah, es cierto. ¡Casi lo olvidaba, Kurou!

KUROU: Dime.

KYOU: Ahora que lo pregunto, ¿qué piensas acerca de salir con Ryou?

KUROU: ¿Qué? Sobre eso… pues…

KYOU: ¿Te diviertes?

KUROU: Mmmmm…

KYOU: ¿Te parece aburrido?

KUROU: No, lo dudo mucho. Pienso que el tiempo en que pasamos juntos ha sido divertido. Además si yo no decidiera salir con ella, seguramente no estaría aquí en estos momentos. Quizás ella sea una chica demasiado tímida, pero al ver como se esfuerza cada día, siento que es muy interesante y divertido de esa forma. Hasta ahora he podido aprender muchas cosas acerca de ella, su juego de predicciones, su extraña falta de sentido común, su inocencia, y claro como ella se pone tan avergonzada por cosas triviales que pasan. Su cocina es terrible, su increíble velocidad a la hora de correr… ¡Jejeje! Sí, siento que cada día aprendo más y más cosas acerca de ella y eso es porque para ella ya no soy más que un simple amigo y gracias a ello he podido experimentar nuevas cosas. Es exactamente como tú dijiste en aquella ocasión, que conocería nuevas experiencias si soy capaz de salir con ella. Sin embargo…

KYOU: ¿Sin embargo?

KUROU: Un sentimiento ha despertado dentro de mí, pensé que sería solo de amor pero no es así. Es una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, de alguna manera es como si no fuera la primera vez que conociera a Fujibayashi durante este año. Es como si realmente ya la hubiera conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

KYOU: Entiendo, pero creo que estás pensando demasiado. Dudo mucho que ustedes dos se hubiesen conocido en el pasado.

KUROU: Tienes razón. Además es solo una sensación, eso es todo.

KYOU: Pero, ¿sabes? ¿No crees que sería maravilloso si Ryou fuera capaz de escucharlo en lugar de mí? Ah, pero si tú haces eso, su cabeza estallaría de la vergüenza.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Seguramente se echaría a correr como lo ha hecho hace un rato antes de terminar la conversación.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Estás en lo cierto.

_Después__ de eso, el timbre __comenzó__ a sonar._

KYOU: ¡Waaaaah! Kurou, terminemos de comer. ¡Deprisa!

_Al final no fuimos capaces de terminar de comernos todo. Kyou y yo estuvimos caminando velozmente por el pasillo mientras conversamos._

KYOU: Kurou, es verdad. Acerca del feriado largo que tendremos este fin de semana…

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Sal en una cita con Ryou.

KUROU: ¿Los tres de nuevo?

KYOU: No, esta vez irán ustedes dos solos. Ya es tiempo de que ustedes salgan juntos como una pareja normal. Les prometo que no voy a espiarlos ni nada por el estilo.

KUROU: Aunque digas eso, lo hace aún más sospechoso.

KYOU: Solo confía en mí. Yo no actúo siempre con malas intenciones.

KUROU: Me sentiría mejor si saliéramos los tres.

KYOU: ¡Que no! Además, tengo que cuidar de Botan ya que todavía está un poco enfermo así que eso es prueba más que suficiente que no les pienso estorbar.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

_Luego, tras despedirnos. __Volví__ al __salón__ y me __encontré__ con mi amigo Okazaki nuevamente preocupado__…_

KUROU: ¡Hola Okazaki! ¿Problemas con Nagisa?

TOMOYA: No, lo que pasa es que todavía siguen esos rumores.

KUROU: ¿Qué? No me digas que… otra vez la misma historia misteriosa del baño de hombres.

TOMOYA: Sí, pero esta vez vi que había algunos miembros del club de Rugby cerca de ahí. Dicen que una persona se quedo atrapada en el baño o algo así y lo acusan de haber hecho esos garabatos en la puerta del baño. ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

KUROU: Me pregunto si Sunohara saldrá vivo de esta.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

_Así__, es como mi vida ha cambiado por completo gracias a que __conocí__ a esa persona tan especial que siempre __formará__ parte de mi __corazón__ por el resto de mi vida a pesar de las dificultades que se nos presenten._

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**AVANCE**

_Ha pasado ya una semana desde que he empezado a salir con Ryou Fujibayashi y parece como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer desde el __día__ en que ella me __declaró__ sus sentimientos. A medida que pasamos los __días__ juntos, cada vez empiezo a conocer muchas cosas de ella y lo maravillosa que es. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me siento de esa forma, aquella calidez que se encuentra ahora en mi __corazón__.__ H__asta ahora ha dependido __únicamente__ de su hermana Kyou para superar los __obstáculos__ que se le presentan. __Por un lado, esa dependencia no es del todo mala pero muy pronto llegará__ el __día__ en que ella ya no __podrá__ depender __más__ de ella y __tendrá__ que tomar sus propias decisiones._

KYOU: Te advierto que si le haces algo extraño mientras no estoy alrededor, me aseguraré de arrancarte el pellejo vivo hasta dejarte en los huesos. ¿Entendiste?

KUROU: Realmente me pregunto cómo puedes hacer esa clase de amenazas estando tan tranquila.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Sa...! ¿¡Sakagami-kun!?

KUROU: Yo siempre estaré contigo, como tu enamorado no debo hacer que llores, ¿o sí?

RYOU: Sí… y yo… como tu enamorada no es bueno para mí estar llorando todo el tiempo.

KUROU: Pero, ¿esto no es para Fujibayashi?

KYOU: Es un regalo para ti prácticamente.

KUROU: Realmente no consigo entenderlo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capítulo 33: Abriendo las puertas del corazón ¡No se pierdan esta romántica escena!**


	33. Ryou Story 33: Abriendo corazones

**CAPITULO 33: Abriendo las puertas del corazón**

_Ha pasado ya una semana desde que he empezado a salir con Ryou Fujibayashi y parece como si hubiera pasado tan solo ayer desde el __día__ en que ella me __declaró__ sus sentimientos. A medida que pasamos los __días__ juntos, cada vez empiezo a conocer muchas cosas de ella y lo maravillosa que es. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me siento de esa forma, aquella calidez que se manifiesta ahora desde el interior de mi __corazón__. Sin embargo, ella __todavía__ no tiene la suficiente confianza. __Ojalá__ pudiera hacer algo por ella para que pueda ser capaz de superar sus temores, pero cada vez que lo intento ella pierde __más__ confianza y eso le __está__ provocando demasiado __estrés__. Por una parte no __está__ mal esa forma de ser que ella posee, pero __aún __así__ me preocupa ya que ella no es capaz de depender de __sí__ misma, es decir, tomar sus propias decisiones sin temor alguno. __H__asta ahora ha dependido __únicamente__ de su hermana Kyou para superar los __obstáculos__ que se le presentan. __Por un lado, esa dependencia no es del todo mala pero muy pronto llegará__ el __día__ en que ella ya no __podrá__ contar __más__ con el apoyo de su hermana y __tendrá__ que elegir su propio destino._

_Aquella tarde, estuve pensando mucho en ella y sin darme cuenta, el tiempo __pasó__ de manera muy __rápida__ y el timbre de la salida acaba de sonar, las clases __habían__ terminado por hoy._

_Me __levanté__ de mi sitio, __cogí__ mi __maletín__ y me __dirigí__ hacia el sitio de Ryou Fujibayashi quien ya estaba de vuelta __después__ de lo sucedido del almuerzo._

KUROU: Fujibayashi.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Wawa…!

_Fujibayashi, quien __había__ terminado de guardar sus __útiles__ en su __maletín__, __comenzó__ a dirigir su mirada hacia __mí__. Se puso nuevamente roja como un tomate, era obvio que __todavía__ recuerda el __supuesto beso indirecto de__l __mediodía__. __Empecé__ a preocuparme por ello, ya que __quizá__ esto puede afectarla mucho si suceden __más__ cosas como esta._

RYOU: Eh… esto… ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: ¿Te parece bien si volvemos juntos a casa hoy?

RYOU: ¿Eh?

_Ella luce sorprendida, como si no entendiera bien lo que acabo de decir__…_

KUROU: Bueno, pregunto si te parece bien que te acompañe hasta tu casa el día de hoy.

_Esta vez al parecer ella __entendió__ perfectamente el mensaje ya que su cara se puso roja como un tomate__…_

RYOU: ¿Ah? Esto… yo… pues… ¿Realmente te parece bien?

KUROU: Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti.

RYOU: Pero… ¿realmente no te incomoda?

KUROU: Bueno, estamos saliendo juntos. ¿No es lo normal en este caso?

RYOU: Ah…

_De pronto, ella luce calmada y empieza a ponerse contenta__…_

KUROU: Esperaré por ti en la entrada principal del instituto. Nos encontramos allí.

RYOU: ¡Está bien! Me daré prisa en alistar bien mis cosas.

_Después__ de ello agite mi mano en __señal__ de despedida mientras iba saliendo del __salón__._

_Justo __después__ en ese momento, me encuentro con ya saben __quién…_

KYOU: Ah, Kurou.

KUROU: Oh, pero si eres tú, Kyou.

KYOU: ¿Ya te vas de regreso?

KUROU: Precisamente.

KYOU: Espera, ¿y qué hay de Ryou?

KUROU: Ella todavía sigue en el salón, tiene que arreglar unas cuantas cosas así que me voy adelantando.

KYOU: Oye, no me digas que piensas irte tú solo.

KUROU: No, le dije que esperaría por ella en la entrada principal. No quiero que se sienta mal si alguna de sus compañeras se entera de nuestra relación.

KYOU: Tienes razón. Eso es algo que un novio debe hacer.

KUROU: ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Lo siento, pero me rehúso. Me sentiría como un estorbo ahora que ustedes tienen finalmente una oportunidad para estar a solas.

_Kyou lo dice con una exagerada sonrisa__…_

KYOU: Hablando de eso, no olvides lo que hemos hablado durante el almuerzo.

KUROU: ¿Te refieres a eso de la cita?

KYOU: Exacto. Te será más fácil ahora que ustedes vayan juntos de regreso a casa, ¿no te parece?

KUROU: Aunque digas eso, no es tan sencillo.

KYOU: ¿Por qué lo dices?

KUROU: Ten en cuenta de que podría llegar a suceder lo mismo que esta tarde. Podría ser demasiada presión para ella.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Tú no te preocupes por ello, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos hasta la entrada principal?

KUROU: De acuerdo.

_Después__ de eso, ambos caminamos hacia nuestros casilleros y __después__ de recoger nuestros zapatos salimos del edificio. Ambos permanecimos en silencio mientras __caminábamos__ de hombro a hombro. La verdad es que esta __situación__ me incomoda, no es lo mismo que caminar junto a su hermana ya que su presencia me parece ser __más__ intimidante y no se me ocurre nada que decir._

KYOU; ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: No, nada.

KYOU: Desde hace un buen rato has estado mirándome así que es posible que tengas que decir algo.

KUROU: No, descuida.

KYOU: ¡No te creo! Si tienes que decir algo, dilo ya con confianza.

KUROU: ¡Ya te dije que no es nada! Solo estaba quieto observando la situación.

KYOU: Ah… eso quiere decir que me estabas mirando porque seguramente luzco atractiva para ti, ¿no?

KUROU: ¡Ni de broma!

KYOU: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

KUROU: No, nada.

_Después__ de ello, no pude ver nada durante un par de segundos. Kyou me dio una fuerte golpiza en mi cabeza__…_

KUROU: Vaya, eso sí dolió. ¿Se puede saber de esta salvaje actitud?

KYOU: Eso fue porque dijiste cosas ofensivas.

KUROU: Bueno, una persona que se llama así mismo bella, es muy seguro que sea alguna clase de chiste según mi parecer.

KYOU: ¡Mejor te quedas callado! Si vas a decir tonterías.

KUROU: Está bien. La próxima vez mejor lo dejaré guardado en mi mente.

KYOU: ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Ay cielos! Creo que mejor me voy a casa.

KUROU: ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?

KYOU: Ya te lo dije antes. No pienso hacer algo que los perjudique a ustedes en su relación.

KUROU: Entiendo. Veo que eres una hermana muy considerada.

KYOU: Por supuesto. Quiero que ella sea feliz.

_La verdad es que Fujibayashi __estaría __más__ tranquila si Kyou nos __acompaña__ a la hora de conversar. Sin embargo, como ella dice esto es algo que debo hacer aunque eso nos lleve algunas dificultades._

KUROU: Bueno, cuídate mucho.

KYOU: Tú también. Asegúrate de que llegue bien a casa, ¿está claro?

KUROU: Déjalo en mis manos.

KYOU: Te advierto que si le haces algo extraño mientras no estoy alrededor, me aseguraré de arrancarte el pellejo vivo hasta dejarte en los huesos. ¿Entendiste?

KUROU: Realmente me pregunto cómo puedes hacer esa clase de amenazas estando tan tranquila.

KYOU: Así es mi manera de ser. Bueno, cuídate. ¡Bye bye!

_Después__ de ello, agita su mano __despidiéndose__ de __mí__ mientras se va hacia su casa. Me di un respiro apenas ella se __marchó__. Justo __después__ de un rato, Fujibayashi finalmente sale del edificio del instituto. __S__in embargo, en lugar de salir contenta o emocionada estaba muy deprimida mientras se acercaba hacia __mí__. Lo __más__ seguro es que en ese estado de __ánimo__, seguramente __dirá__: __"__Siento mucho por haberte hecho esperar__"__._

KUROU: ¡Hola!

RYOU: Ah… Siento mucho por haberte hecho esperar.

KUROU: (Ya me lo suponía.) Dime, ¿sucede algo?

RYOU: No… no es nada… no te preocupes.

_Sin embargo, el suspiro que ella da y su mirada triste no me convencen en lo absoluto._

KUROU: Aunque digas eso, la verdad es que no suena muy convincente.

RYOU: Perdóname.

KUROU: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Seguramente te tranquilizarás un poco durante el trayecto.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

_Aquella tarde estuvimos caminando juntos hablando cosas __monótonas__ o fuera de lugar. Bueno, esto era algo que me esperaba conociendo la personalidad de Fujibayashi. __S__in embargo, algo anda mal. Al principio pensaba que estaba intentando ocultar su timidez o algo por el estilo pero al parecer no es __así__. A pesar de que estamos caminando juntos, ella __todavía__ sigue deprimida, algo que normalmente no veo en ella. __Comencé__ a preocuparme y es cuando __decidí__ hablar seriamente de esto con ella__…_

KUROU: Fujibayashi.

RYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: Dime, la verdad. ¿Hay algo que te este preocupando? ¿Sucedió algo mientras estabas en el salón?

RYOU: No, no es nada importante…

KUROU: Quizá sea cierto que no sea importante que lo sepa, pero si es posible, ¿podrías decírmelo? Recuerda que ahora estoy saliendo contigo, así que ¿no crees que sería muy triste si yo solo me dedicara a observarte mientras estés deprimida?

RYOU: Ah… uu… ¡Lo siento mucho!

KUROU: No estoy criticándote, así que no hay razón por la cual debas disculparte.

RYOU: ¡Lo sien…!

KUROU: Mira, si en verdad hay algo que te preocupa no debes dudar en decírmelo, ya que podría darte algún consejo y así te sentirás más tranquila en lugar de guardártelo en ti misma.

_Ryou mueve su cabeza, entendiendo mis palabras. __Después__, ella sostiene su __maletín__ con fuerza como si no pudiera decirlo__…_

KUROU: Bueno, si es algo que es muy difícil de explicar, lo entiendo perfectamente.

RYOU: No… no es algo difícil de decirlo pero…

KUROU: ¿Pero?

RYOU: Lo que sucede es que, después de que dejaras el salón de clases, Sakagami-kun… yo… hice algo…

KUROU: ¿Cómo qué?

RYOU: Adivinar mi fortuna.

KUROU: ¿Y para qué?

RYOU: Quería saber si algo bueno va a suceder yendo juntos a casa… y pues…

KUROU: Mmmm…

RYOU: Ah… esto… yo sé que es una extraña forma de adivinar mi fortuna pero… pero yo… esto… era la primera vez que tú me llamaste por iniciativa propia, Sakagami-kun. Por esa razón, estaba nerviosa, confundida y… y… ¡Lo siento mucho! No tengo confianza en mí misma, a pesar de que mi hermana me dijo que lo hiciera cuando estuvimos en el almuerzo yo…

KUROU: Yo estoy justo a tu lado.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: La verdad es que si no me dedico a pasar más tiempo contigo de esta forma, probablemente llegarías a tener muchos problemas al igual que yo. Por esa razón, me gustaría que confiaras más en mí y no te lo guardes todo para ti misma. Fujibayashi, yo ya no soy más un simple amigo, ahora soy tu enamorado por lo que no hay ningún problema que te expreses de esa forma.

RYOU: Pero… pero… eso sería muy problemático para ti…

KUROU: Sin embargo, ¿eso no sería una prueba de que realmente me has aceptado?

RYOU: Ah… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Por supuesto. ¡Yo te quiero mucho, Sakagami!

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, tan pronto como ella dijo esas palabras, inmediatamente su cara se puso bastante colorada. __Después__ puso sus manos sobre su boca como si tratara de evitar decirlo pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Tras ver su __expresión__, __comencé__ a __sonreír__ mucho al poder escuchar sus verdaderos sentimientos._

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Justo ahora…! Justo ahora… yo…

KUROU: Pero no tiene nada de malo, ¿no lo crees?

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Esos son los verdaderos sentimientos que tienes en tu corazón. Y si tienes la suficiente confianza estoy seguro que podrás ser capaz de abrir las puertas de tu corazón y de esa manera al igual que tú me sentiré muy feliz de ello. La confianza en uno mismo, es un aspecto muy importante.

RYOU: Ti-tienes razón.

KUROU: Yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado. De la misma manera en que tú me has aceptado yo también te aceptaré de la misma manera porque ahora tú eres muy importante para mí.

RYOU: Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: Es por eso que debes tener confianza en ti misma. Porque ahora yo me convertiré en tu fuerza y siempre estaré allí cada vez que me necesites.

Al menos eso es lo que puedo hacer como tu enamorado, ¿no lo crees? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Fujibayashi?

_De pronto, Fujibayashi empieza a llorar__…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Huh? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Dije algo malo?

RYOU: ¡Snif!… ¡Muchas gracias…! Por… decirme… por decirme aquellas palabras… yo… yo… me siento tan feliz que siento que mi pecho va a estallar. ¿Es extraño verdad? Para mí… estar llorando justo ahora… lo… ¡Lo siento! Pero mis lágrimas no pueden detenerse. ¡Snif!

_Fujibayashi se disculpa al mismo tiempo que __continúa__ llorando. __D__i un suspiro y __comencé__ a __sonreír__ al ver su rostro__…_

KUROU: No sigas llorando. No quiero hacerte sentir que yo fuera el culpable de tus lágrimas.

_Entonces, no pude resistir __más__ y la __abracé__ con mucho __cariño__ y luego __saqué__ de mi bolsillo uno de mis __pañuelos__ para secar sus __lágrimas…_

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Sa...! ¿¡Sakagami-kun!?

KUROU: Yo siempre estaré contigo, como tu enamorado no debo hacer que llores, ¿o sí?

RYOU: Sí… y yo… como tu enamorada no es bueno para mí estar llorando todo el tiempo.

_Después__ de eso, Fujibayashi deja de llorar y ambos nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro y ambos nos quedamos abrazados durante un buen rato hasta que ella pueda calmarse. Sin embargo, cuando la __abracé__ pude sentir una __sensación__ muy __cálida__ y a la vez familiar. __M__e pregunto si esto se __deberá__ al resultado de ser necesitado por alguien, pero __aún__así__ es la primera vez que tengo esta clase de sentimientos tan __cálido__s._

_No obstante, no hay la menor duda que desde ese instante tanto ella como yo nos volvimos verdaderos amantes._

KUROU: Ah, por cierto, Fujibayashi.

RYOU: Dime.

KUROU: El Golden Week o semana de feriados largos comienza mañana. ¿Te parece bien si aprovechamos en salir juntos a pasear a algún sitio?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Es una cita?

KUROU: Exacto, solos tú y yo. ¿Te parece bien?

RYOU: ¡Sí! ¡Iré contigo!

KUROU: Mmmm… veamos, ¿Qué día sería bueno? Cualquier día durante el feriado estaría bien.

RYOU: Ah… esto… pues… ¿El lunes?

KUROU: Por mí está bien pero, ¿estarás muy ocupada los otros días?

RYOU: Lo siento mucho, es que hay unas clases a las cuales debo asistir durante este fin de semana.

KUROU: ¿Clases particulares?

RYOU: Sí, algo así. Es como una orientación.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Ya veo. Es para la universidad, ¿cierto? ¿O es para alguna carrera técnica?

RYOU: Esto… es para entrar a la escuela de enfermería.

KUROU: ¿Eso quiere decir que piensas convertirte en una enfermera?

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: Eso es sorprendente. Veo que ya tienes planeado tu futuro ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

RYOU: Sakagami-kun... esto… ¿Cuáles son tus metas?

KUROU: ¿Mis metas?

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: Ah… pues… nunca le he dicho esto a nadie en la escuela pero pienso convertirme en un doctor.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿En serio?

KUROU: Sí, ¡pero espera! ¡Es solo una coincidencia! No es por el sueño que tienes.

RYOU: Eso significa que Sakagami y yo… Sakagami y yo… ¡Oh!

KUROU: Bueno, sé que es extraño que nuestras carreras sean similares. Sin embargo, esto lo hago para cumplir una antigua promesa.

RYOU: ¿Una antigua promesa?

KUROU: No sé si te he contado antes pero hace mucho tiempo atrás, después de la muerte de mi madre, yo conocí a una amiga muy especial.

RYOU: Mmmm… creo que una vez me contaste una historia similar pero no recuerdo exactamente que sucedió.

KUROU: Podría decirse que ella fue el primer amor de mi niñez. Ella era una niña solitaria que no podía hacer amigos hasta que un día, en la playa fue cuando nos conocimos. Nos hicimos buenos amigos; sin embargo, a causa del destino nos tuvimos que separar. Años más tarde, cuando ingresé por primera vez a este instituto fue cuando la vi nuevamente. Por azares del destino nos volvimos a encontrar nuevamente y ese día después de la graduación nos prometimos encontrar en la estación de la ciudad y sería allí donde aprovecharía la oportunidad para poder decirle lo que sentía por ella. No obstante, yo olvidé por completo la noción del tiempo y me retrasé, pero lo que sucedió después quizá fue un castigo hacia mí por hacer las cosas sin pensar, quizá porque de esa manera traicioné la confianza de esa chica.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió después?

KUROU: Cuando llegué, me informaron que ella fue atropellada por un coche que se dio a la fuga mientras ella me esperaba. Ese fue un duro golpe para mí. El dolor fue insoportable para mí, a consecuencia de ello dejé la escuela, mis sueños, mis metas. Lo había perdido todo. Me convertí en una especie de delincuente que vagaba por las calles golpeando a cualquier matón que se cruzara en mi camino, pero gracias a la ayuda de unos valerosos amigos mi vida cambió y comenzó a tener mayor sentido y aprendí que no sirve lamentarse por cosas que ya pasaron y siempre hay algo que uno puede hacer por más pequeño que parezca ya que al final, significa mucho para la persona que quieres ayudar. Fue desde ese entonces que decidí convertirme en un doctor, no solo para honrar la memoria del doctor que salvó mi vida hace tiempo sino también para que personas como mi madre y esa chica puedan ser curados y darles una esperanza para vivir nuevamente. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que yo deseo convertirme en un doctor, para aliviar no solo los males de la gente sino también sus corazones y darles una razón más por la que uno debe vivir.

RYOU: Entiendo. Pero… esto… pues…

KUROU: ¿Sí?

RYOU: No… no es nada importante.

KUROU: ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te mencioné hace un rato? Puedes confiar en mí si tienes algún problema o duda.

RYOU: Bueno… yo… solo quería saber si todavía sientes algo por esa chica.

KUROU: No, simplemente quiero cumplir esa promesa para poder pedirle perdón por todos los problemas que le he causado, ya que ahora estoy enamorado de otra persona.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¿Eeeeeh? Entonces esa persona… soy… ¿yoooooooooo?

KUROU: Ah… este… pues… la verdad… Nuestra cita es el lunes, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¡Sí!

_Después__ de ello comenzamos a caminar juntos de hombro a hombro, de una manera mucho __más__ cercana que hace unos momentos._

RYOU: Sakagami-kun… esto…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: Todavía no respondes mi pregunta.

KUROU: (Es que si le doy mi respuesta justo ahora, probablemente quedaría tan avergonzada que es capaz de huir o quizá se ponga muy nerviosa) ¡Oh! Hablando de eso, aún no me has explicado la razón de tu depresión. ¿No será porque tu adivinanza salió mal?

RYOU: Ah… pues… sí, salió un resultado decepcionante. Si este resultado fuera verdad, no sabría que hacer…

KUROU: Pues eso no sucederá. Porque yo estoy aquí contigo, ¿no es verdad?

RYOU: ¡Sakagami-kun!

KUROU: No debes preocuparte si tu adivinanza salió mal. Si uno se esfuerza, puede cambiar las cosas por más difíciles que estas resulten; es por esa razón que las predicciones de ese tipo no siempre aciertan porque existen muchas posibilidades donde uno puede escoger su camino.

RYOU: Gracias, Sakagami-kun. Supongo que tienes mucha razón.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! ¿Sabes? Si Kyou se enterara acerca de nuestras carreras, seguramente empezará a molestarnos con alguna de sus conclusiones precipitadas.

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Seguramente.

_Después__ de eso, cuando llegamos al cruce de la calle que la deja cerca a su casa, nos despedimos y cada uno __regresó__ a sus respectivos hogares, aunque el __mío__ este tan __vacío__ sin nadie que espere por mi regreso._

_Al __día__ siguiente, eran __más__ del __mediodía__ cuando __desperté__ de mi cama. __Comencé__ a levantarme tan pronto como __miré__ el reloj. __P__ara despejar mi mente __decidí__ dar un paseo por la ciudad ya que no __tenía__ nada pendiente que hacer en mi casa y ya __había__ terminado de hacer mis deberes por lo que __decidí__ salir sin nada __más__ que hacer. Fui por un momento a la __librería__, pero no __había__ cosas interesantes para leer __aún__. No __quería__ regresar a mi casa tan pronto. Estuve pensando en ir a visitar a Okazaki pero no estoy acostumbrado al ambiente __hogareño__ que hay en la casa de Nagisa en la cual mi amigo ahora __está__ viviendo por un tiempo __además __sería__ un estorbo en su __relación__. Entonces __pensé__ que la __solución __más __práctica __sería__ visitar a Sunohara pero seguramente __podría__ empezar a sospechar y averiguar acerca de mi __relación__ con Fujibayashi. En ese momento, vi una __pequeña__ figura que __rápidamente__cruzó__ sobre mi camino. __Después__ de eso, __sentí__ que algo rozaba entre mis piernas, algo suave. Demasiado para ser un gato o un perro, y entonces fue cuando mire hacia abajo__…_

BOTAN: Puhi… puhi…

KUROU: ¿Botan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si tú estás aquí entonces eso significa que también está…

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! ¡Qué sorpresa!

KUROU: Tal y como sospechaba. Sabía que aparecerías por aquí.

KYOU: ¿Qué hay con esa expresión tuya? ¿No estarás diciendo que es una pena que no sea Ryou?

KUROU: Por supuesto que no estoy pensando en algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Es solo que es difícil acostumbrarse a ser llamado con una voz fuerte cuando estoy fuera.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Vamos, no te preocupes por cosas como esa.

KUROU: Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí en un feriado como hoy?

KYOU: Bueno, tal como lo ves. Estoy dando un paseo. Botan se ha puesto mucho mejor ahora y ha pasado buen tiempo desde que salimos juntos a pasear.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

_Botan, de alguna manera se le ve muy contento al verme__…_

KUROU: Ya veo… eso pasó por el almuerzo de Fujibayashi… huh…

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Tal vez.

KUROU: Bueno, al menos es reconfortante saber que el pequeño cerdito ya está mejor.

KYOU: Sí, supongo.

KUROU: Sin embargo, no lo fuerces demasiado sacándolo de paseo. Recuerda que necesita recuperarse totalmente.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Vaya, hablas como si fueras un verdadero doctor.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: Ahora que lo recuerdo. Esa vez estuviste impresionante, incluso el veterinario me preguntó si alguien lo había atendido antes porque su inflamación empezó a disminuir.

KUROU: Ah… bueno… solamente hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más…

KYOU: Mmmm… ¿no será que ya tienes planeado tu futuro?

KUROU: ¡No digas tonterías! Aún todavía no he decidido completamente lo que pienso hacer.

_Después__ de eso, agite mi mano en __señal__ de despedida hacia Kyou, cuando ella me interrumpe__…_

KYOU: Kurou, ¿hoy estás libre?

KUROU: Podría decirse. Tenía planeado visitar un rato a Sunohara pero…

KYOU: ¡Ah! Olvídate de él. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas un rato?

_Justo cuando iba a preguntarle el motivo por el cual deba __acompañarla__ si ella no es mi novia, algo __comenzó__ a rozar entre mis piernas. Era Botan, que no dejaba de pegarse a __mí__._

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

KYOU: ¿Lo ves? Botan también quiere ir a pasear contigo.

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¿Qué es lo que verá en mí lo cual haga comportarse de ese modo?

KYOU: Quien sabe. Pero como Botan lo dice, "¡vayamos juntos!"

_De pronto, Botan no dejaba de acariciar mi pierna pero __decidí__ apartarme de __él__, rehusando a ir con __él__ y luego este pone una mirada triste._

BOTAN: Puhiii…

KUROU: ¡Uffff!

KYOU: Bueno, ¡Está decidido! ¿Verdad?

KUROU: ¡Está bien! Solo por esta vez.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

_Botan corre __rápidamente__ enfrente de __mí__, luego de que hace su ya conocido sonido, mueve su cola expresando su felicidad._

KYOU: Botan se siente muy feliz.

KUROU: Es verdad.

KYOU: ¿Sabes? Cuando uno lo ve actuar de esa manera, empieza a sentirse bien y con una calma en su interior.

KUROU: Podría decirse que uno puede volverse optimista con ello.

KYOU: Bueno, no sería bueno ver a Botan deprimido y caminando de forma extraña, ¿no te parece?

KUROU: Seguramente. Por cierto, hay algo que me causa curiosidad. Tal vez tú puedas responderme.

KYOU: Dime.

KUROU: Me he dado cuenta de que Botan se comporta de manera extraña con Fujibayashi, ¿será verdad que no la quiere o algo por el estilo?

KYOU: Eh, bueno, algo así.

KUROU: ¿Hizo algo para que Botan empezara a comportarse de esa forma?

KYOU: Ah… pues… no sé… ahora que lo mencionas… mmm… tal vez quizá sea por eso.

KUROU: ¿Cómo qué?

KYOU: Bueno, según recuerdo Ryou era quien acostumbraba darle un baño a Botan.

KUROU: Pero, eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí?

KYOU: Ah… es que… ella a veces se le olvida dejar el agua muy caliente y pues…

KUROU: ¿No será que habrá creído que la tina de baño podría ser una olla gigante donde sería convertido en estofado?

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Ahora que lo mencionas esa podría ser la razón. Hablando de Ryou, ¿es verdad que la has invitado ya a una cita?

KUROU: Ah… sí, exactamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

KYOU: Porque estaba muy contenta acerca de ello. Recuerdo que había cogido su almohada y se puso a brincar sobre la cama de alegría.

KUROU: Pues… la verdad no puedo imaginar que Fujibayashi sea capaz de hacer algo así.

KYOU: Pues es verdad. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes acerca de ella.

KUROU: Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso, no sé pero siento como si no fuera la primera vez que veo esa clase de comportamiento. Además, apenas solo hemos salido juntos desde hace una semana más o menos. Sin embargo, todos los días han sido una nueva experiencia desde que he estado a su lado todo este tiempo. Es una sensación nueva para mí aunque solo hubo una persona que me hizo feliz de esa manera hace mucho tiempo.

KYOU: ¿Quién?

KUROU: Una persona que ya no se encuentra en este mundo.

KYOU: ¿Quieres decir que está muerta?

KUROU: Lamentablemente así es.

KYOU: La lápida que fuimos a visitar el otro día… ¡Ah! ¡No! No es nada.

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Bueno, dejémoslo así. De alguna manera me siento muy contenta el día de hoy.

KUROU: Por cierto, ella me contó ayer acerca de sus metas. ¿Es verdad que ella piensa convertirse en enfermera?

KYOU: Así es. Es por ello que fue a las clases de orientación el día de hoy. Tú también deberías hacer planes y dedicarte a alguna meta también.

KUROU: ¿Una meta? Ah… Sí… tienes razón.

KYOU: ¿Sabes? Mi sueño es convertirme en…

KUROU: Si dices que piensas convertirte en una hermosa novia a punto de casarse, me mataré al suelo de risa.

KYOU: ¡Idiota! Hablo de convertirme en una profesora de jardín de niños.

KUROU: ¿Tú? ¿Una profesora de jardín? Ya me imagino como sufrirán esos pobres niños…

KYOU: Kurou, estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Oh, disculpa. No quería ofenderte.

KYOU: ¡Pero lo hiciste! Botan, usa otra de tus siete habilidades, la pelota de rugby.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

_Tan pronto como ella hace un chasquido con su dedo, Botan empieza a encoger sus piernas y __rápidamente__ ella lo coge y me lo arroja a mi cara con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, __conseguí__ esquivarla un poco y apenas __rozó__ sobre mi rostro, pasando de largo __estrellándose__ con unos arbustos que hay alrededor._

KUROU: ¡Uf! Por poco. De alguna manera usar esas siete habilidades especiales que tiene esta bestia prácticamente es una crueldad hacia los animales.

KYOU: ¿De qué estás hablando? A Botan también le gusta hacerlo, así que no es ninguna crueldad.

KUROU: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué otras cosas puede hacer aparte de convertirse en un objeto de destrucción?

KYOU: ¿Otras habilidades? El puede convertirse en una almohada o un masajeador, o algo así.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Un masajeador? Eso no puede ser.

KYOU: Observa y aprende ¡Botan! El masajeador.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KUROU: ¡Wah! ¿Por qué está temblando de esa forma?

KYOU: Descuida, todo está bien.

KUROU: Pues la verdad si no supiera que esto es también parte de sus habilidades, me habría empezado a preocupar por su raro comportamiento.

KYOU: Si lo pones en tu hombro comenzarás a sentirte mejor.

_Hice caso a lo que ella me dijo y lo puse sobre mi hombro__…_

KUROU: Ahhhh… qué relajante.

KYOU: Ok, Botan. Ya es suficiente.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KYOU: Ok, lo que sigue es la almohada.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KYOU: ¡Ok! ¡Vamos!

BOTAN: Pu…

KUROU: Oye, ¿no es esto lo mismo que hizo para pretender ser un muñeco como el otro día?

KYOU: Te equivocas, es totalmente diferente. Intenta tocar su estómago.

KUROU: ¿Su estómago?

_Entonces puse mi mano sobre su __estómago__ como ella me lo __indicó__. Para mi sorpresa __podía__ sentir que su cuerpo estaba demasiado suave._

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué significa esta sensación de suavidad y comodidad en él?

KYOU: Bien cómodo, ¿no te parece genial?

KUROU: No me digas que duermes sobre él.

KYOU: De vez en cuando.

KUROU: Francamente no puedo pensar en otra cosa que esto es también una crueldad hacia los animales.

KYOU: ¿Huh?

KUROU: ¡Olvídalo!

KYOU: Oh, oye, oye.

KUROU: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

KYOU: Acompáñame un ratito hacia esa tienda.

KUROU: ¿Te refieres a la que tiene esas ropas afuera de la tienda? ¿Qué hay con ellas?

KYOU: ¿No crees que el maniquí que está allí sea bonito?

_Kyou me muestra aquel __maniquí__ que lleva puesto un corto y blanco __camisón__ con dos correas colocadas en la parte de arriba tanto como del hombro izquierdo como el derecho __respectivamente__._

KUROU: ¿No te parece que este diseño sea demasiado atrevido? Al parecer luce más expuesto de lo normal.

KYOU: No seas idiota. ¡Eso es lo que lo hace bonito! Es tan bonito y sexy que los hombres caerían rendidos ante ella, ¿no lo crees?

KUROU: ¡Uuuf! Otra vez exagerando las cosas…

KYOU: ¿Tú crees? Imagina por un momento si Ryou usara esa ropa.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Fujibayashi con esa ropa?

KYOU: Piensa como se vería, algo así como… pues… teniendo una buena cintura y unos pechos grandes.

KUROU: ¿De… de verdad?

KYOU: Incluso el escote se ve muy bien.

KUROU: Ah… pues…

_De pronto, Kyou empieza a jalar mi oreja__…_

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¿Por qué haces eso?

KYOU: ¿Qué hay con esa mirada pervertida en tu cara?

KUROU: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? No estoy interesado en esa clase de cosas.

KYOU: ¡No te creo absolutamente en nada! Si te atreves a hacerle algo extraño en la próxima cita con ella, te juro que te pondré salsa picante en los ojos. Y no solo eso sino también te pondré wasabi en la nariz para complementar.

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el plato favorito de Botan? Porque creo que le está entrando hambre al escuchar de comida.

KYOU: El Okonomiyaki y el kimuchi.

KUROU: Entiendo.

_Después__ de ello, Kyou, Botan y yo continuamos caminando alrededor del distrito comercial de la ciudad, mirando algunas de las tiendas que hay alrededor._

_Kyou, al parecer no __tenía __ningún __interés__ en las tiendas que __íbamos__ recorriendo ya que nada __había__ cambiado desde la vez que salimos los tres juntos. A pesar de ello, se le __veía__ muy optimista y con un __espíritu__ elevado._

KUROU: Al parecer las chicas se concentran mucho al mirar cosas que se pueden comprar, ¿eh?

KYOU: Mmmm… pues sí, imaginar varias cosas resulta bastante divertido, ¿no lo crees? El 90% de las tiendas que uno visita se hacen de esa forma.

KUROU: Aún así, me parece un desperdicio en mirar cosas que definitivamente no vas a comprar ahí mismo.

KYOU: Oh cielos, bueno eso es porque eres llamado hombre. Me pregunto por qué ustedes son tan prácticos.

KUROU: Llámalo realismo de la vida.

KYOU: Pero, ¿eso no podría ser un error? Además hay cosas muy interesantes que puedes disfrutar con tan solo mirar en lugar de comprarlas. No sería nada divertido si todo termina al final siendo tuyo, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Mmmm… no… aún así siento que está mal.

KYOU: Aún así, ¿no te parece esta alcancía linda?

KUROU: No le veo lo lindo.

KYOU: ¿En serio? Pero a mí me parece lindo. ¿Y esta qué opinas?

KUROU: ¿Un pez?

KYOU: ¿No te parece el diseño genial? Seguramente se verá reluciente cuando pongas monedas dentro de ella.

KUROU: Realmente tienes malos gustos.

KYOU: Y tú eres bastante grosero.

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿qué opinas de él?

_Empecé__ a __señalar__ con mi dedo a Botan que __está__ a mi lado__…_

BOTAN: ¿Puhi?

KYOU: ¡Oooh! Pues definitivamente adorable. ¿Y tú qué piensas?

KUROU: Pues luce adorablemente delicioso.

_En ese momento, __súbitamente __recibí__ un fuerte __puñetazo__ en la cara. Momentos __más__ tarde, estuvimos recorriendo algunas tiendas abarrotadas de gente y de pronto, Kyou desaparece entre la multitud._

KUROU: Oye Botan, ¿Dónde crees que ha ido tu dueña?

BOTAN: ¿Puhi?

_Botan gira su cuello expresando __negación…_

KUROU: Mmmm… no hay forma de que se vaya a casa y deje plantado aquí a este cerdito.

_De pronto, Botan empieza a llamarme __poniéndose__ nervioso__…_

KYOU: ¿Mmm? ¿Qué te sucede Botan?

KUROU: Ah, así que aquí estabas.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

_Tras ver a su __dueña__, Botan corre hacia ella acariciando su pierna__…_

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Botan, eso hace cosquillas.

KUROU: ¿Dónde estuviste?

KYOU: Ah, fui a comprar algo.

_Ella me __enseña__ una bolsa de papel al decirlo__…_

KYOU: Ah, esa tienda sí que vende muchas cosas interesantes, ¿no?

KUROU: ¿Y qué compraste?

KYOU: ¿Oh? Pues esto.

_Kyou me muestra el contenido de la bolsa y dentro se encuentra una __pequeña__ caja en su interior__…_

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Es un regalo.

KUROU: ¿Para mí? Pero si no es mi cumpleaños.

KYOU: No, es para que se lo des a Ryou.

KUROU: Pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Acaso no vas a encontrarte con ella en la casa? ¿No crees que sería mejor que se lo dieras en persona?

KYOU: ¡No seas idiota! Estoy diciendo que esto es un regalo de parte tuya para que se lo des a ella.

KUROU: Hubieras dicho eso antes. Yo habría comprado uno por mi cuenta.

KYOU: Por eso dije que es un regalo.

KUROU: Pero, ¿esto no es para Fujibayashi?

KYOU: Es un regalo para ti prácticamente.

KUROU: Realmente no consigo entenderlo.

KYOU: Simplemente dáselo a ella y verás como su impresión sobre ti irá en aumento.

KUROU: (Cielos, esta chica prácticamente me está obligando a hacerlo. Bueno, supongo que esa parte suya no está tan mal después de todo.)

KYOU: Ah, por cierto necesito que lleves a Botan en tus brazos por un momento, ¿vale? Hay un lugar que me gustaría que lo lleves al final.

KUROU: Claro, no hay problema.

KYOU: ¡Muchas gracias!

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿qué hay dentro de esta pequeña caja?

KYOU: Cartas del tarot.

KUROU: Ah, ya entiendo.

BOTAN: Puhihi… ¡Puhi!

_Así__, Kyou y yo llevamos a Botan a un lugar donde sus memorias acerca de su pasado __todavía__ permanecen en __él__, pero de alguna manera parece agradarle mucho a diferencia de __mí__ quien detesto esta ciudad y las memorias que llevo encima. __¿Quién __diría__ que __aquí __sería__ el comienzo de una serie de eventos los cuales me __llevarían__ a recordar el pasado que __había__ perdido? Y sobre todo, __también__ un incidente que __provocaría__ que nuestras vidas dieran un giro extremo._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

_Decidí__ que hoy __ordenaría un poco el ático pero __antes __recordé__ que Kyou me __entregó__ el paquete con el regalo que supuestamente le __daría__ a Fujibayashi el __día__ de la cita; entonces fue cuando __pensé__ que esto no __sería__ apropiado ya que esto es algo que personalmente no he comprado y ni siquiera algo que yo haya conseguido poder hacer para ella. Tan solo pensar en ello me __hacía __sentir __más__ miserable, dar un regalo a mi enamorada que nunca lo he comprado por mi cuenta sobre todo si es comprado por nadie __más__ que su propia hermana._

KUROU: Es curioso. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que pude recordar inmediatamente la piedra favorita de Fujibayashi, el Tanzanita? Es como si… ¡no!… creo que estoy imaginando cosas. No recuerdo a nadie que le guste el color de esa piedra, ¿o sí?

_Entre los libros que estaban __allí__, __encontré__ un __álbum__ de fotos que nunca __había__ visto en mi vida. __E__ntonces __empecé__ a abrir el contenido y las fotos que estaban en su interior me hicieron confirmar las dudas que __tenía__ en mi mente. En cada una de esas fotos, una terrible realidad se mostraba ante mis ojos. Recuerdos que __había__ olvidado hace tiempo __atrás__ y que ahora los estoy viviendo._

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: CAPITULO 34: El Secreto de Ryou y Otome. ¡No se pierdan este emocionante capítulo!**


	34. Ryou Story 34: Un terrible secreto

**CAPITULO 34: El Secreto de Ryou y Otome**

_Aquella tarde, Botan estaba de un excelente humor bajo el hermoso cielo azul y las blancas nubes._

_Estábamos__ fuera de la ciudad, en las __cercanías__ de un hermoso prado rodeado de un inmenso bosque._

KUROU: Veo que Botan está muy contento.

KYOU: Eso es porque este es el lugar favorito de Botan.

KUROU: ¿No será porque la abundante vegetación que hay por aquí le hace despertar su instinto salvaje?

KYOU: Quien sabe. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo pienso porque este es un lugar bastante especial para él. Un lugar inolvidable.

KUROU: ¿Inolvidable?

KYOU: Sí, este es el lugar donde encontré a Botan por primera vez.

KUROU: ¿Lo encontraste?

KYOU: ¿Acaso creías que yo adquirí a Botan en una tienda de mascotas?

KUROU: Ah… claro que no. Obviamente dudo que exista alguna tienda de mascotas capaz de vender un cerdo salvaje como él.

KYOU: Lo que te voy a contar no se lo he dicho a nadie, ¿me escucharás?

KUROU: Por supuesto.

KYOU: ¿Sabes? Este pequeñín, estaba húmedo y tiritando solo durante un día de lluvia. Ni sus padres ni familiares estuvieron alrededor. Como debes saber, los padres de las crías de cerdos salvajes solo los crían por una temporada y luego los dejan a su suerte una vez hayan crecido lo suficiente. Sin embargo, nunca supe si ellos se separaron o de alguna manera estaba completamente perdido pero… de alguna manera… termino aquí completamente solo bajo la lluvia. Y es por ello que decidí llevármelo a casa pese a lo que podría decir mi familia al respecto.

_Ahora finalmente lo entiendo, la __razón__ por la que Botan se lleva __ta__n bien conmigo, es porque __él__ y yo somos similares en ese aspecto. __C__ompletamente solos en este vasto mundo__…_

KUROU: Terribles padres, ¿eh? Esa historia ya la he vivido hace mucho tiempo…

KYOU: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Continúa.

KYOU: Bueno, al final así es la vida. Durante su infancia, los padres de los cerditos salvajes alimentan a sus crías, aunque sus madres solo les alimentan con su leche. De esa manera, mientras hacen eso supongo que de alguna manera les enseña lo duro que es realmente esta vida.

KUROU: La ley de la naturaleza, ¿no es así?

KYOU: Así parece. A pesar de que él ya no estará nunca más con su familia.

_En ello, Kyou __sonríe__ un poco y __después__ de ello, ella mira a Botan con una conmovedora mirada mientras __él__ corre por los campos__…_

KYOU: Sin embargo, a pesar de ello yo pienso que este es el lugar más importante para él a pesar de que él fue abandonado por sus padres, las memorias de su infancia permanecen en este lugar. Un lugar donde la amabilidad y calidez permanecen.

_Kyou empieza a tener una mirada triste mientras habla__…_

KYOU: Pero a pesar de ello, es probable que este lugar ya no estará aquí por siempre, huh… lo más seguro es que este lugar se convierta en una tienda o quizá en una casa... y si eso sucede… Botan… su lugar más importante desaparecerá.

KUROU: Es inevitable, ¿verdad? Este terreno es demasiado bueno como para ser abandonado a la deriva.

KYOU: Mmmm… probablemente tengas razón, pero… es a lo que llaman el egoísmo humano, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Es verdad. Inevitablemente las personas son así en su mayoría, aunque existen otras que hacen todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra, el egoísmo que puede llevarnos a nuestra destrucción.

KYOU: Supongo que tienes razón.

KUROU: Pero, ¿sabes? Hablando de Botan, siento envidia de él.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

KUROU: Porque ahora está bien. Y eso es debido a que él ya tiene un lugar mucho más importante que este justo ahora, ¿no lo crees?

KYOU: ¿Un lugar mucho más importante?

KUROU: Cuando Botan estuvo con frío y tiritando bajo la lluvia, solo hubo una persona que fue capaz de estar allí y darle calor. Esa persona eres tú, ¿o no?

Además el hogar que él perdió, hizo que encontrara uno nuevo con alguien a quien puede confiar. Estoy seguro que ese lugar es confortante y relajante para él. En pocas palabras para Botan, el lugar más importante es contigo sin ninguna duda.

_Kyou, de pronto queda sorprendida con mis palabras y su tristeza comienza a desaparecer__…_

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Dije algo raro?

KYOU: Ah… bueno… sí, solamente que me he quedado un poco impresionada.

KUROU: ¿Impresionada?

KYOU: Es que es sorprendente que seas capaces de decir palabras tan reconfortantes y a la vez algo vergonzosas de vez en cuando, ¿no?

KUROU: No creo que sea para tanto.

KYOU: Pero, no entiendo por qué dices que te da mucha envidia.

KUROU: Porque a diferencia de él yo no tengo un hogar ni nadie que espera por mí.

KYOU: ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

KUROU: Supongo que ya lo sabes lo de mi madre.

KYOU: Mas o menos.

KUROU: La perdí a temprana edad y justo antes de eso mi padre nos abandonó y se fue con otra mujer.

KYOU: ¡Eso…! ¡Eso no lo sabía! ¡Qué horrible!

KUROU: Durante años he vivido sin el afecto de mis padres, mi corazón estaba completamente frío y solo pensaba en algún día vengarme de mi padre. Pero… muchas cosas pasaron. Conocí a una persona que me ayudó en mis momentos más difíciles y si no fuera por esa persona yo no estaría aquí contigo.

KYOU: Entonces eso significa que ahora vives completamente solo, ¿sin papá ni mamá?

KUROU: Exactamente.

KYOU: Eso… debe ser horrible.

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! Al final terminé contándote sobre mi pasado más no sobre Botan.

KYOU: No, no te preocupes. Además de alguna manera me agradó mucho poder escuchar más sobre ti. Pero Kurou…

KUROU: Dime…

KYOU: ¡Gracias! Por animarme diciendo sobre el lugar más importante para Botan.

KUROU: Descuida, además sé eso perfectamente como uno se siente cuando pierde aquello que una vez fue importante en su vida.

KYOU: Pero, ¿sabes? Ahora ya no estás solo. Porque me tienes a mí y en especial a Ryou que te quiere mucho.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! A veces dices también cosas vergonzosas.

KYOU: Tal vez. Por cierto, sé que esto suena raro hablar en este momento, pero ¿te parece bien si puedo decirlo?

KUROU: Claro.

KYOU: Hablando de ella… hoy Ryou estuvo actuando de manera muy extraña cuando salió de la casa para ir a sus clases.

KUROU: ¿En qué sentido?

KYOU: Pues estaba muy nerviosa y decía algo como… "Sakagami-kun y yo…" ¿Acaso le dijiste algo?

KUROU: ¿Eh? Pues nada en especial.

KYOU: ¡Mentiroso! Estás ocultando algo.

KUROU: Pues solo le mencioné la meta a la cual pienso llegar.

KYOU: ¡Es verdad! Tú nunca has mencionado sobre eso. ¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¡Cuéntame!

KUROU: Me niego.

KYOU: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Eso es algo personal que no te concierne.

KYOU: Como quieras pero de igual forma lo sabré cuando se lo pregunte a ella.

KUROU: ¡Está bien! Te lo diré solo para que no la molestes.

KYOU: Bien, dímelo.

KUROU: Pienso estudiar medicina para convertirme en doctor.

KYOU: ¡Ah entiendo! Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso Ryou está preparándose para… ¡Ooooooh! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Bien pensado Kurou! Un doctor y una enfermera… ¡Sí! Definitivamente hacen una buena combinación.

KUROU: ¡Sabía que dirías esa clase de estupideces!

KYOU: ¡Grosero! Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? Eso quiere decir que no solo se verán en casa sino también en el trabajo. ¡Qué romántico!

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar de imaginar cosas raras?

KYOU: Vamos, vamos. No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

KUROU: Mientras no sea referente a este tema, no me molesta.

KYOU: Bueno… Ryou y tú… pues… ¿ya se han besado?

_De pronto, quede impactado por la pregunta que __moví__ bruscamente mi cuello haciendo un __pequeño__ sonido__…_

KYOU: Ah… esa reacción indica que aún no lo han hecho.

KUROU: Por supuesto que no. ¡Eso no sería correcto! Apenas estamos saliendo un poco más de una semana, ¿no lo crees?

KYOU: Eso no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo. Lo más importante es lo que se debe hacer en la situación y el momento indicado.

KUROU: Oye, oye. Espera un minuto. Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

KYOU: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: ¿No acabas de amenazarme hace poco de que me matarías si yo le pongo un dedo encima sobre tu hermana?

KYOU: Pues… si solo se trata de besarse, a mí no me importa.

KUROU: Mmmm… entiendo…

KYOU: Hablando de eso, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?

KUROU: Sí, cuando era pequeño.

KYOU: ¿A quién le besaste?

KUROU: A mi madre por su cumpleaños pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo que no lo recuerdo con mucha claridad.

KYOU: ¡Esa clase de beso no! ¡Idiota!

KUROU: Tú preguntabas por un beso y eso fue lo que te respondí.

KYOU: Me refiero a que si has besado a alguna chica.

KUROU: ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

KYOU: No, no del todo.

KUROU: Pero solo se trata simplemente de colocar los labios juntos, ¿no? Dudo que eso sea duro.

KYOU: ¿Solo poner los labios juntos? No entiendo cómo puedes decirlo tan fácilmente. Escucha bien, aunque no lo creas el primer beso de una chica es bastante importante. Ellas siempre recuerdan el primer beso del amor de su vida.

KUROU: Es lo mismo para los chicos, también.

KYOU: ¡Las chicas lo tienen más difícil que ustedes!

KUROU: Cierto. Pero para mí me da igual sea o no el primero o el segundo.

KYOU: ¡Escucha bien! Ryou es una chica bastante tímida, así que nada pasará si tú no tomas la iniciativa. Si desperdicias tu oportunidad, te será mucho más difícil después.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿estás sugiriendo que vaya de frente y la bese directamente?

KYOU: ¿Eh? Ah… pues… no es lo que intentaba decir… uuuh…

_De pronto, Kyou se queda callada y se pone a pensar detenidamente. __Después__ de eso, el silencio __continuó__ por un momento__…_

KYOU: Mmmm… ¿te parece bien intentarlo?

KUROU: ¿Qué?

_Incapaz de poder entender lo que ella trata de decirme, mi respuesta __salió__ un poco __más__ tarde de lo habitual__…_

KYOU: Me refiero a que…pues… si prefieres intentar un beso.

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

KYOU: Huh…

KUROU: Oye, ¿estás segura de lo que estás hablando?

KYOU: Ah… pues… ¿Cómo puedo explicártelo? Llamémoslo una práctica. ¡Sí! ¡Una práctica! Estaría muy mal si comienzas a echarlo a perder, ¿no te parece?

Para explicártelo claramente, podría convertirse en un trauma. Y probablemente Ryou estará pensando en no volver a besar jamás.

Es por eso que… practicar… pues… ¿lo intentamos?

KUROU: Mmmmm…

KYOU: Te parece raro, ¿verdad? ¡Jajaja! Suena extraño, ¿no? ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? Obviamente esto sería algo inusual. Ah… Uuu… ¿Por qué no dices nada?

_Sin embargo, lo que __decía__ Kyou era verdad. Yo nunca fui capaz de besar a nadie en mi vida, excepto a Fuuko cuando se __despidió__ de __mí__ en lo que pudo haber sido una especie de __sueño__ que nadie recuerda a __excepción__ de __mí__. Si sigo huyendo de esa forma, no __seré__ capaz de hacer feliz a la persona que yo ame. Entonces fue cuando me __acerqué__ y puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Kyou._

KUROU: Kyou.

KYOU: Ah…

_Su delgado hombro __empezó__ a temblar por un momento y con una sorpresiva __expresión__ ella me mira a los ojos._

KYOU: ¿Kurou?

KUROU: Es solo una práctica, ¿no es así?

KYOU: Así es… solo… estamos practicando…

_Diciendo eso, ambos continuamos __mirándonos__ el uno al otro. Sus hermosos labios comenzaron a abrirse._

KYOU: Por favor… piensa en mí… como… como si yo fuera Ryou…

KUROU: Está bien.

KYOU: Acerca más tu rostro hacia mí... hacia donde no seas capaz de poder ver mi largo cabello.

_Hice exactamente lo que ella me __pidió__ y acerque mi rostro. Pude sentir un dulce aroma que brota desde su cabello. Su cara llena toda mi __visión__ y estamos tan cerca que no soy capaz de ver su larga y hermosa cabellera._

KYOU: Me veo exactamente como Ryou, ¿verdad?

_Parece mentira pero no lo __podía__ creer. Fuera de su largo cabello y sus ojos ella se ve exactamente igual a Fujibayashi, supongo que debe ser __así__ porque ellas dos son hermanas mellizas._

KYOU: Esta es la razón de esta práctica, tienes que pensar como si yo fuera ella.

KUROU: Pero… Kyou…

KYOU: No…

_De pronto, ella encoge un poco sus ojos al decirlo y al verlo reflejan un color que nunca __había__ podido ver hasta ahora__…_

KYOU: Si no me llamas ahora "Ryou" no servirá de nada este entrenamiento.

KUROU: Pero…

KYOU: Solo estamos ensayando… eso es todo…

_De pronto, __comencé__ a acercarme un poco __más__ a ella y __después__ ella comienza a temblar un poco._

KUROU: (Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo realmente? ¿Realmente esto es una práctica? Además, ¿con la hermana de ella? Lo sé, pero… ¿Realmente está bien? ¿Es correcto solo porque ella se ve como Fujibayashi? Sin embargo, yo… ¿Qué debería hacer? Huir no es la solución además ella me está ayudando a superar mis debilidades.)

_En ese momento, la __expresió__n facial de Kyou cambia de manera repentina haciendo a un lado mis temores. Sus ojos se cerraron completamente, como si estuviera esperando por __mí__. A pesar de que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, su rostro __parecía__ estar en calma. __C__on sus ojos ahora ya cerrados, se ve cada vez __más __idéntica__ a Fujibayashi, debido a ello mis dudas comenzaron a desvanecerse y solamente estaba concentrado en observar sus __pequeños__ labios en frente de __mí__. Mi __corazón __comenzó__ a palpitar fuerte y __rápido__ casi hasta el punto en que Kyou __también__ sea capaz de escucharlo. Mi cuerpo se __movió__ de manera involuntaria como si fuera hipnotizado ante su encanto. Cerrando mis ojos y con algo de temor me __acerqué__ hacia sus labios y estuve a punto de tocarlos con los __mío__s cuando, en ese preciso momento, ella me aparta de su lado con un __pequeño __empujón__._

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucedió?

KYOU: Hasta ahí no más. La práctica se ha terminado.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Eso fue todo?

KYOU: Ya te dije que solo estábamos practicando. De ninguna manera sería bueno si llegáramos demasiado lejos.

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón.

KYOU: Pero, ¿sabes? La manera en que tú me ayudaste se sintió muy bien. Mi corazón latió muy fuerte en cuanto me miraste de esa forma.

KUROU: Ah… supongo…

KYOU: Bueno, lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera vez. Si haces eso con esa clase de emoción, estoy completamente segura de que no cometerás ningún error, no cabe duda.

_Kyou, con su humor casual me da una __satisfactoria__ sonrisa mientras lo dice. De alguna manera no estoy seguro si __debía__ sentirme aliviado o decepcionado pero de algo seguro es que me siento como si fuera __engañado__ por un zorro._

KYOU: Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de volver. Gracias por acompañar a Botan el día de hoy.

_En ese momento, ella llama a Botan e inmediatamente acude tan pronto como oye la voz de su __dueña__. Sin embargo, en lugar de apegarse a ella, se apega a __mí__ por debajo de mis piernas._

BOTAN: ¡Puhi, puhi!

KYOU: Ah, vamos Botan, ya debemos ir a casa.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KUROU: Veo que no se quiere apartar de mí. Parece que le agrado mucho.

KYOU: Es verdad. Ustedes se llevan muy bien juntos. Vamos Botan, despídete de Kurou y volvamos a casa.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

KYOU: ¡Joooo! Vamos, vuelve aquí.

BOTAN: Puhi…

KUROU: Creo que no quiere irse. ¿Qué tal si los acompaño a casa?

KYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Como hoy no tengo nada que hacer puedo acompañarte a casa.

KYOU: Pero mi casa está lejos de aquí, ¿sabías?

KUROU: Bueno, es que si no voy Botan tampoco querrá venirse.

BOTAN: ¡PUHI!

KYOU: Ah… pues así parece…

KUROU: Oye Botan, apártate un poco de mis piernas para que no seas pisoteado.

_Botan escucha mis palabras y enseguida se aparta a unos tres pasos __alejados__ de __mí__._

KUROU: Vaya, aunque no lo parezca es muy listo.

KYOU: No hay duda de que es mi mascota.

KUROU: Bueno, basándose en eso si resulta algo sorprendente.

KYOU: ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de insinuar?

KUROU: Olvidémonos de eso y mejor regresemos pronto antes de que Fujibayashi empiece a preocuparse.

BOTAN: ¡PUHIHIHI!

KYOU: Mmmm… es verdad.

_Botan __está__ muy contento y se pone a caminar cerca de __mí__ mientras vamos caminando juntos hacia su casa__…_

KYOU: Kurou… esto…

KUROU: Dime.

KYOU: Muchas gracias.

KUROU: Ah, no te preocupes, de todas maneras no tengo nada que hacer hoy por lo que no tengo ningún inconveniente en acompañarte a tu casa. No necesitas darme las gracias.

KYOU: No… no es solo por eso.

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Es por muchas cosas, gracias de todos modos.

KUROU: La verdad es que no lo comprendo bien, pero de todas maneras se agradece.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

_Mientras __íbamos__ conversando sobre algunos temas acerca de nuestras vidas, sin darnos cuenta los tres conseguimos llegar __rápidamente__ aunque se hizo de noche. La casa donde viven las hermanas Fujibayashi es una hermosa casa de dos pisos con tejado de color oscuro y el __diseño__ estilo europeo, algo similar a mi casa, solo que la __mía__ es un poco __más__ grande ya que tiene dos pisos y un __ático__ donde se guardan las cosas viejas que nadie usa. La casa __de ellas está __rodeada por un hermoso __jardín__ con algunos arbustos de rosas alrededor._

KYOU: ¡Vaya! ¡Ya llegamos!

KUROU: Ya veo, aquí es la casa donde ustedes viven. Sí que está algo lejos del instituto.

KYOU: Es verdad.

KUROU: Tienen una casa hermosa.

KYOU: Gracias. Mmm… las luces están encendidas. Ya entiendo.

KUROU: Bueno, aquí los dejo.

BOTAN: Puhiii… - Botan pone una mirada triste –

KYOU: ¡Espera! ¿No dijiste que tenías tiempo libre? ¿Por qué no entras un rato?

KUROU: Es verdad, pero ya es de noche no quiero molestar a nadie así que… ¡Wah!

_Kyou, de pronto me empuja hacia la puerta principal de su casa__…_

KYOU: ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Entra no más!

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

_Kyou me sigue empujando hasta el interior de la casa__…_

KYOU: ¡Ya estamos en casa!

RYOU: ¡Ah! Bienvenida Hermana.

KYOU: ¿Qué tal tus clases?

RYOU: Bien.

KYOU: ¡Mira! ¡Traje un invitado a cenar!

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: (Esto me pasa por hablador. ¡Chispas!) Esto… yo…

RYOU: Sa… Sa… ¡Sakagami-kun!

KUROU: ¡Buenas noches! ¡Jejeje! Lo siento, tu hermana…

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuu!

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Eso sí que fue una sorpresa, ¿no? Ryou no puede expresar sus palabras de felicidad al ver a Kurou aquí.

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar de decir cosas como esa? Además yo no quiero incomodarlos.

KYOU: No, no te preocupes. Además tú vives solo, ¿verdad? Así que no hay problema en aprovechar y pasar el rato.

KUROU: No lo digas como si yo estuviera pensando de esa forma.

RYOU: Esto… ¡Lo siento mucho! Estoy tan sorprendida que… pero… ¿Por qué tú y mi hermana…?

KYOU: Ah, es que me lo encontré por el camino y pasamos un rato conversando mientras paseábamos a Botan.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

RYOU: Ya veo.

KUROU: Esteee… bueno, creo que sea mejor que me vaya. Disculpen las molestias.

KYOU: ¡No, no! Todavía no puedes marcharte si apenas has entrado.

KUROU: Es que…

KYOU: ¡Es que nada! Espera un rato en la sala con Ryou mientras alisto la mesa.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡Uuuugh! No tiene remedio.

_Al final me quede a solas junto a Fujibayashi, en la sala. Sin embargo, se formo una __extraña__ atmósfera a nuestro alrededor lo cual nos __impidió__ poder charlar normalmente._

KUROU: (Es obvio, ¿Qué es lo que puedo decir si estoy repentinamente en la casa de mi enamorada? Definitivamente esto es bastante vergonzoso.)

RYOU: ¡Uuuuu…!

_Después__ de ello, Kyou nos llama al comedor para anunciar que la cena ya __está__ lista y ambos nos sentamos en la mesa. Naturalmente esto se __había__ convertido en algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado, era la primera vez en mi vida que ceno en __compañía__ de gente, por lo general la paso en mi cuarto solo leyendo libros o estudiando un rato._

KYOU: ¡Oigan! No estén tan nerviosos. Pueden empezar a comer.

KUROU: ¡Jejeje!

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: Bueno, entonces empezare a comer.

_Mientras tanto, los tres empezamos a cenar__, a pesar de lo nerviosa que __está__ Fujibayashi con mi inesperada visita, ella __también__ empieza a comer pero lo hace muy despacio debido a que sus manos le tiemblan. Debido a ello, Kyou empieza a hablar con ella para tranquilizarla._

KYOU: Dime Ryou, ¿Cómo te fueron en tus clases?

RYOU: Ah, esto… pues… yo… todo bien… me hicieron una prueba de aptitudes y lo hice bien.

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno! Entonces ya estás cerca de poder entrar a la escuela de enfermería, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí. Si apruebo el examen de entrada podré empezar a estudiar.

KYOU: ¿No te hace feliz escuchar eso, Kurou?

KUROU: ¿Eh? (¡Espera! ¿No irá a…?)

KYOU: Oye Ryou, ¿ya sabes entonces a que carrera va a aspirar Kurou?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿Sakagami-kun? Pues… sí pero…

KYOU: ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Un doctor y una enfermera! ¡Qué buena combinación! Me da mucha envidia, eso quiere decir que no solo se verán juntos fuera del trabajo sino que también estarán juntos trabajando.

KUROU: ¡Ya basta!

_De pronto, __súbitamente__ me enoje mucho y golpee violentamente la mesa._

KYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Escucha! ¡Qué te quede esto bien en claro! No me molesta que esto sea una coincidencia. Sin embargo, de ninguna manera lo hago únicamente por Fujibayashi. ¡Lo qué si me enfada de verdad es que nos vengas con tus ideas raras que realmente me hacen no solo enfurecerme sino también incomodar mucho a tu hermana! Si realmente velas por su bienestar, deja de molestarla de esa forma o terminarás por herirla.

RYOU: ¡Esperen! Yo… esto… a mi no me molesta…

KYOU: Disculpen. Tienes razón, lamento haber dicho eso.

RYOU: Hermana…

KYOU: Pero, de alguna manera verlos felices a ustedes dos a mí también…

KUROU: Eso es porque ustedes dos son una familia.

KYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Es natural de que la felicidad de tu hermana también sea la tuya y viceversa, eso es porque ustedes dos mantienen un vínculo fuerte que las une.

KYOU: Supongo que tienes razón.

KUROU: Bueno, yo también me disculpo por mi actitud además que termine tirando los palillos y cubiertos al piso.

RYOU: No, no te preocupes. Además, de alguna manera me sentí muy emocionada por escuchar esas palabras, yo… te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para no hacerte incomodar.

KUROU: ¡Gracias! Lo mismo digo para ustedes.

_Después__ de un rato, les ayude un poco a limpiar las cosas y __después__ me __despedí__ de ellas __agradeciéndoles__ por la cena y por la acogida que me dieron, y luego me puse en marcha hacia mi casa. Mientras caminaba de regreso pensaba en las palabras que __acabé__ de decir en la cena. Familia__…__ hace tiempo que esa palabra no __venía__ en mi mente__…_

_Al __día__ siguiente, __llegó__ el domingo, el __único __día__ en el cual estoy descansando de ellas ya que no resulta __fácil__ convivir __día__ tras __día al lado de __ambas__ mientras estudiamos juntos en el instituto._

_Decidí__ que hoy __ordenaría un poco el ático pero __antes __recordé__ que Kyou me __entregó__ el paquete con el regalo que supuestamente le __daría__ a Fujibayashi el __día__ de la cita; entonces fue cuando __pensé__ que esto no __sería__ apropiado ya que esto es algo que personalmente no he comprado y ni siquiera algo que yo haya conseguido poder hacer para ella. Tan solo pensar en ello me __hacía __sentir __más__ miserable, dar un regalo a mi enamorada que nunca lo he comprado por mi cuenta sobre todo si es comprado por nadie __más__ que su propia hermana._

_En ese momento me encontraba en el distrito comercial. __A pesar de que estamos en el fin de semana largo se puede apreciar a gente paseando por las tiendas y no parece haber disminuido la actividad__ en algunas tiendas__._

KUROU: Mmmm… si mal no lo recuerdo, estaba seguro que es por esta recta.

_En los alrededores me puse a buscar aquella tienda de __joyería__ que pasamos los tres juntos en aquella __ocasión__. __Después__, al llegar en una esquina, pude recordar las tiendas que pasamos y __allí__ se encontraba la tienda que andaba buscando._

VENDEDORA: ¡Bienvenido señor! ¿Desea comprar algún regalo?

KUROU: Ah, precisamente.

_Ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones debido a que al entrar me puse a observar en cada una de las vitrinas los diferentes accesorios y joyas que se pueden encontrar __aquí__. Lo malo es que algunas cosas han cambiado desde la semana pasada por lo que no tengo idea en donde puede estar lo que estoy buscando._

VENDEDORA: ¿Hay alguna cosa que esté interesado en particular? Le recomiendo personalmente los collares o brazaletes que tenemos disponibles para esta temporada.

KUROU: Gracias pero por ahora no estoy interesado. Me gustaría comprar un colgante.

VENDEDORA: ¿Un colgante? Es una buena elección. Para ese caso, los colgantes de esmeralda están de oferta esta temporada, la cadena es hecha de platino pero si usted gusta puede ser cambiada por otra más cara como la plata o el oro.

_Me puse a pensar que si hago eso definitivamente __sería__ un gasto que excede de mi presupuesto para el regalo._

VENDEDORA: ¿Se ha decidido? ¿No le gustaría ver algunos diseños?

KUROU: No, no se preocupe. La verdad es que estoy interesado por los colgantes que fueron mostrados a la venta la semana pasada.

VENDEDORA: Ah, si está interesado en ellos, esos colgantes se encuentran ahora por aquí.

_La vendedora me lleva a la __sección__ de colgantes con una sonrisa. __S__i mal no recuerdo, __había__ una variedad de __diseños__ cuando nosotros entramos aquella vez._

VENDEDORA: Aquí se encuentran.

_Precisamente en esta __sección__ estaban los anillos y colgantes que vi la semana pasada. Me puse a observar en cada uno de los pendientes mostrados en la vitrina._

VENDEDORA: ¿Está interesado por alguno en particular?

KUROU: Sí, a ver… déjeme ver… estoy seguro que estaba por aquí…

_Me puse a ver cada uno de los colgantes que tienen colores aunque el orden es diferente a los que vi la semana pasada. Cada uno de estos colgantes __tenía__n un brillo impresionante lo cual demostraba que estaban hechos de plata._

VENDEDORA: Si hay alguno que le gustaría comprar, ¿podría decirme cual es el diseño que más se interesa?

KUROU: Esto… permítame un segundo por favor.

_De alguna manera, la vendedora __lucía__ impaciente; me pregunto, __¿__por __qué __tendrá __tanta prisa por atenderme? Me puse a observar cada uno de los pendientes para intentar recordar __cuál__ es el que deseo comprar._

VENDEDORA: ¿Se ha decidido?

KUROU: Sí, me gustaría que me mostrara los colgantes con piedras preciosas.

VENDEDORA: Entendido. Por ahora tenemos disponibles los colgantes de Amatista y Tanzanita ¿Cuál prefiere?

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Podría mostrármelos?

VENDEDORA: Aquí se encuentran.

_En cuanto vi ambos colgantes, de alguna manera sin pensarlo dos veces me __decidí__ por el colgante de Tanzanita._

KUROU: Quiero llevar el colgante de Tanzanita.

VENDEDORA: Como usted diga. Espere un momento por favor.

_La vendedora saca el colgante de la vitrina y me lo muestra._

VENDEDORA: ¿Está de acuerdo?

KUROU: Sí, es el que andaba buscando.

VENDEDORA: ¿La cadena que tiene ahora le parece bien?

KUROU: ¿Hay algún problema?

VENDEDORA: Tiene 34 centímetros por ahora, si decide usarlo debería poder encajar bien con su clavícula, pero si está muy estrecho, le recomiendo usarlo con menos frecuencia para que no sienta incomodidad.

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad es que esto no es para mí.

VENDEDORA: Ah, ¿entonces es un regalo?

KUROU: Exactamente.

VENDEDORA: ¿Para su novia?

KUROU: Ah, esteee… sí.

VENDEDORA: Ah, excelente. En ese caso, el tamaño de la cadena no representa ningún problema.

KUROU: Ya veo. Entonces me lo llevaré.

VENDEDORA: Entendido.

_La vendedora coge el colgante, y comienza a pulirlo con un __paño__ de fieltro el cual hace que tenga un mejor brillo. _

VENDEDORA: ¿Le parece bien?

KUROU: Sí, muchas gracias.

VENDEDORA: ¿Le parece bien si lo envuelvo para regalo? Con la envoltura y la caja le costaría 400 yenes adicionales.

KUROU: Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

VENDEDORA: Entendido.

_Mientras ella, comienza a envolver el pendiente para regalo. __Comencé__ a pensar en la manera __de cómo __podría __entregárselo__ a Fujibayashi sin que se vea demasiado afectada por la sorpresa. En este tipo de cosas, el momento y el lugar son imprescindibles para que esto se lleve a cabo con __éxito__. De alguna manera, __comencé__ a __sonreír__ ya que nunca __pensé__ que fuera tan divertido comprar cosas como esta a alguien muy querido para __mí__._

VENDEDORA: Por el pendiente y la envoltura de regalo, en total son 8400 yenes.

KUROU: Aquí tiene.

VENDEDORA: ¡Muchas gracias por su compra! Vuelva pronto.

** NOTA **

1000 yenes son equivalentes a 10 dólares americanos aproximadamente.

_Después__ de realizar las compras, __volví__ a mi casa para hacer las labores de limpieza y __después__ de ordenar las cosas me fui a guardar el regalo en el escritorio de mi cuarto para que no se pierda y pueda __entregárselo__ a Fujibayashi __mañana__._

KUROU: Es curioso. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que pude recordar inmediatamente la piedra favorita de Fujibayashi, el Tanzanita? Es como si… no… creo que estoy imaginando cosas. No recuerdo a nadie que le guste el color de esa piedra, ¿o sí?

_L__uego, fui a sacar los __artículos__ de limpieza que voy a necesitar y __decidí__ por hoy limpiar el __ático__ ya que hace tiempo que no me animaba a limpiar por __ahí__ porque hay recuerdos de mi pasado y __también__ de mis padres._

KUROU: Mmmm… vaya nostalgia. Recuerdo que estos eran mis juguetes de pequeño. Mmm… me pregunto que habrá en medio de todos estos libros. ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

_Me puse a sacar los libros que __habían__ guardados encima de un estante mientras __tosía__ debido al polvo. Sin embargo, por accidente se __cayó__ uno de los estantes y los libros se me cayeron y __tropecé__ al suelo._

KUROU: ¡Auch! Vaya, creo que ese estante está demasiado viejo. Tendré que cambiarlo por... ¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo haber tenido este álbum de fotos.

_Entre los libros que estaban __allí__, __encontré__ un __álbum__ de fotos que nunca __había__ visto en mi vida. __E__ntonces __empecé__ a abrir el contenido y las fotos que estaban en su interior me hicieron confirmar las dudas que __tenía__ en mi mente. En cada una de esas fotos, una terrible realidad se mostraba ante mis ojos. Recuerdos que __había__ olvidado hace tiempo __atrás__ y que ahora los estoy viviendo. En las fotos __podía__ apreciar a mi madre cuando era __más__ joven, fueron en los __días__ antes de que yo formara parte de su vida. En algunas fotos ella se le __veía__ algunas veces con una mirada bastante __tímida__, en otras se le __veía__ contenta al lado de sus amigas. Lo peor de todo fue lo que vi __más __allá__ y pude recordar que ella __después__ de graduarse, trabajaba de enfermera en un hospital en Estados Unidos. No __cabía__ la menor duda, exactamente es el mismo __sueño__ el cual Fujibayashi __está__ intentando alcanzar, __además__ que en esas fotos se le puede apreciar jugando con cartas de naipes con una __compañera__ de trabajo. Sin embargo, no era un juego de cartas como se ve a simple vista, era nada menos que adivinar la fortuna. __Así__ es, recuerdo que ella a veces jugaba conmigo prediciendo mi fortuna usando cartas de naipes, exactamente igual que lo hace Fujibayashi ahora. Su __expresión__ de felicidad al verla en otras fotos junto a mi padre es exactamente la misma que Fujibayashi siente por __mí__. Y por si eso fuera poco, __encontré__ justo en el piso la caja en donde __tenía__ guardado el colgante que mi padre le __había__ regalado a mi madre y que yo justamente __encontré__año__s __después__ en el lugar del accidente, ese colgante __tenía__ el dibujo de un ave y __además __venía__ incrustado una piedra de Tanzanita._

_No __podía__ creer lo que __podía__ ver ante mis ojos__…_

KUROU: No… esto no puede estar pasando, ¿verdad? ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

_Justo cuando Kurou __está__ a punto de alcanzar su felicidad, un terrible suceso ocurre que __comenzará__ a desequilibrar su __relación__ con Ryou. Una misteriosa realidad inexplicable que aparece en la vida de Kurou que __desencadenaría__ una serie de hechos lamentables. __¿Podrán__ ambos ser capaces de superar esta __difícil__ prueba?_

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**AVANCE DEL PROX. CAPITULO**

_Aquel __día__ fue __quizá__ el __más__ aterrador e __increíble__ que haya vivido a lo largo de mi vida. Desde la muerte de mi madre __había__ intentado deshacerme de todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos acerca de ella. Sin embargo, __jamás__ espere a conocer ni mucho menos __enamorarme de una chica que sea idéntica __a la forma de ser que __tenía__ mi madre antes de dejar este mundo._

KYOU: "No olvides que el primer beso de una chica es muy importante. Ellas siempre lo recordarán durante el resto de si vida. No olvides tampoco que Ryou es una chica muy tímida por lo que eres tú el que debe tomar la iniciativa, ¿de acuerdo? Si dejas pasar una oportunidad como esta todo se terminará entre tú y ella."

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capítulo 35: ¿Reencarnación? ¡No se pierdan este emocionante capítulo!**


	35. Ryou Story 35: ¿Reencarnación?

**CAPITULO 35: ¿Reencarnación?**

_Aquel __día__ fue __quizá__ el __más__ aterrador e __increíble__ que haya vivido a lo largo de mi vida. Desde la muerte de mi madre __había__ intentado deshacerme de todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos acerca de ella. Sin embargo, __jamás__ espere a conocer ni mucho menos __enamorarme de una chica que sea idéntica __a la forma de ser que __tenía__ mi madre antes de dejar este mundo._

_Durante toda la noche estaba terriblemente confundido sin saber __qué__ hacer o como __podría__ mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que ante mi __podría__ estar la persona a la cual he deseado encontrar durante mucho tiempo._

_Al final me quede dormido hasta tarde y al despertar solo faltaban quince minutos para las once. No estaba seguro si __debía__ darme prisa o no, pero si huyo ahora. Fujibayashi __podría__ sufrir mucho por mi culpa, __además__ como su enamorado no debo convertirme en la __razón__ de sus __lágrimas__. Con esa __convicción__, me aliste __rápidamente__ y me fui __rápidamente__ en camino hacia la __estación__ de trenes donde se supone que nos __reuniríamos__ los dos el __día__ de hoy._

_Además__ esta __sería __prácticamente__ mi primera cita a solas con ella ya que la vez anterior su hermana estuvo presente y nos __acompañó__ todo el rato._

_Me encontraba a mitad de camino hacia la __estación__ y en mis manos estaba una bolsa de papel con el regalo que Kyou __compró__ anteayer para que yo le diera a Fujibayashi. Sin embargo, sin darme cuenta, olvide el colgante que __compré__ para ella y no __había__ tiempo para volver a mi casa por dicho regalo._

_Media hora __más__ tarde, __llegué__ al frente de la __estación__. Eran las 11:15 a.m. cuando __llegué__ al lugar de la cita. No obstante, esta vez las cosas se invirtieron a diferencia de la primera cita y Fujibayashi estaba __allí__, __esperándome__ cerca de las gradas. Estaba con su mirada hacia abajo, observando en __dirección__ al suelo. Su __pequeña__ voz __parecía__ sonar algo inquietante._

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! ¡Se me hizo tarde!

RYOU: ¡Oh!

_Fujibayashi, repentinamente levanta su mirada para darse cuenta de mi llegada y de pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear__…_

KUROU: Ah… no sé como disculparme. Fue una irresponsabilidad mía.

RYOU: Qué… ¡Qué alivio!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

RYOU: Pensaba que me había confundido con la hora o quizá… de alguna manera… le haya ocurrido algo grave a Sakagami-kun.

KUROU: (Es verdad. Anoche no pude dormir casi nada debido a las fotos de mi madre que encontré en el ático.)

RYOU: Estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa y… pero me alegra que no te haya pasado nada.

KUROU: No, la verdad es que yo fui el que llego tarde así que lo siento mucho de veras.

RYOU: No, descuida. Además la última vez te hice esperar a ti.

KUROU: Pero, esa vez yo llegue muy temprano y tú llegaste a la hora exacta.

RYOU: Aún así, te hice esperar y en cambio hoy ahora me tocó a mí esperar por ti. De alguna manera es divertido pensar en muchas cosas mientras uno espera. Además mi hermana me lo dijo, que habría una primera vez en la que yo tendría que esperar en una cita.

KUROU: Bueno, de todas maneras llegar tarde, es prácticamente ser impuntual por lo que insisto en disculparme en esta ocasión.

RYOU: No, no te preocupes.

_Fujibayashi logra calmarme con una __cálida__ sonrisa por lo que ya no __insistí__ en ello__…_

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Te sucede algo?

RYOU: De casualidad, ¿has ido a comprar algo?

KUROU: Esteeee… hoy no. ¿Por qué?

RYOU: Es que puedo observar que llevas una bolsa de papel en la mano.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Pues esto es…

_Le __mostré__ la bolsa y se la di en sus manos a Fujibayashi__…_

RYOU: Esto… no me digas que es…

KUROU: Exactamente. Es un regalo para ti.

_T__ras escuchar mis palabras ella observa en la bolsa de papel como una tonta durante un largo rato. Tras ello, comienza a reaccionar y de pronto su cara se pone colorada como un tomate, como siempre._

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Un… un… regalo para… ¿mí?

Me has dado… un… un regalo… ¿para mí, Sakagami-kun?

KUROU: Por supuesto.

RYOU: Ah… wawa… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! No traje nada para darte a cambio.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! No te preocupes.

RYOU: Pe… pero…

KUROU: Tu sonrisa es el mejor regalo para mí. Esto… ¿no sería mejor que abrieras el empaque?

RYOU: ¡Wah! ¡Lo siento mucho!

_Rápidamente__, ella coge la bolsa y abre el contenido de ella. Con un rostro bastante contento, ella sostiene en sus manos lo que hay dentro de la bolsa__…_

RYOU: Ah… esto… ¡Muchas gracias!

KUROU: No tienes por qué agradecerme. (Además que ese no es el regalo que yo compré.)

RYOU: No, no del todo, esta es la primera vez que tú me das un regalo para mí, así que… ¡Es el regalo más importante para mí!

KUROU: (¡Chispas! Si hubiera traído mejor el colgante me sentiría más feliz aún de poder escucharlo)

_Después__ de ello, abre la caja que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa con mucha __emoción__ pero antes de ver el contenido__…_

RYOU: Esto… ¿te parece bien si puedo abrirla?

KUROU: Claro.

_Ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco me fije en lo que __había__ dentro. Sin embargo, __tenía__ una idea __más__ o menos clara acerca de las cartas del tarot. Cada carta posee una __representación__ distinta que describe el mundo en que vivimos, por ejemplo: la carta de los amantes, el mundo, la muerte, etc._

_En ese momento, Fujibayashi descubre el contenido de la caja y queda sorprendida__…_

RYOU: ¡Ah!

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: ¿Te parece bien si puedo recibir esto?

_En sus manos estaba la __pequeña__ caja con las cartas del tarot en su interior._

KUROU: Por supuesto. Espero que te guste.

RYOU: ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias por este regalo! Debió haberte costado mucho dinero.

KUROU: No, no te preocupes. (Pues la verdad ese me salió gratis pero el otro regalo que se supone que le iba a dar hoy si me costó caro.)

RYOU: Esto… si no te molesta me gustaría estrenar estas cartas y usarlas para predecir tu fortuna primero, Sakagami-kun.

KUROU: Bueno, por mí está bien pero, ¿no se supone que debes colocar las cartas sobre una mesa?

RYOU: Sí, normalmente se dice que deben ser esparcidas sobre una mesa, pero también es posible predecir tu futuro al sacar una simple carta.

_Fujibayashi, comienza a hablar con una __expresión__ bastante alegre de manera que no hay forma de que yo pueda desviar mi mirada ante dicho rostro._

KUROU: ¿Esparcidas? ¿Y de qué forma?

RYOU: Las cartas pueden ser colocadas en la mesa en forma de V, en un hexagrama o incluso en una cruz celta. Cada una de las posiciones de las cartas indica el pasado, presente, futuro, su naturaleza, palabras clave, entre otras cosas más.

Así es como las cartas son ubicadas juntas en la mesa y esparcidas en el lado oeste.

Además, seleccionar una carta para predecir el porvenir de uno proviene del oriente. Al final resulta interesante, ¿no te parece?

_Durante este tiempo, Fujibayashi explica con mayor detalle las funciones que cumplen las cartas del tarot dentro de las adivinanzas como si leyera la palma de su propia mano. Era algo de esperarse de una persona que le fascine mucho las predicciones de fortuna, al igual que aquella persona que ya no __está__ a mi lado pero por __más__extraño__ que parezca es imposible para __mí__ aceptar que ellas sean la misma persona, de lo contrario no __sabría qué hacer __ante esta supuesta cruel realidad._

RYOU: ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gustó mi explicación? ¿Eh? ¿Sakagami-kun? ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Decías algo?

RYOU: Preguntaba si entendiste lo que acabo de explicar.

KUROU: No, discúlpame. La verdad es que estaba recordando algo muy triste.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Algo muy triste?

KUROU: ¡No! No es nada. No te preocupes.

RYOU: De todas maneras, ¿por qué no intentas coger una carta de mi mano? Quizá esto te ayude a calmar un poco, ¿te parece bien?

KUROU: De acuerdo, lo haré.

_De alguna manera no pude negarme ante su hermosa sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veo tan contenta y calmada el __día__ de hoy. Normalmente siempre la veo nerviosa o a veces incluso le es imposible hablar claramente pero ahora es diferente._

RYOU: ¿Qué te parece si intentamos con la arcana mayor?

KUROU: ¿Arcana mayor?

RYOU: Es un grupo conformado por 22 cartas que es utilizada en el tarot donde cada una describe el mundo que existe alrededor de nosotros. Usar una sola de esas cartas resulta ser muy poderosa. Tener alguna es como si fuera un encanto pero descuida, todo estará bien.

KUROU: (Mmmm… recuerdo que ella una vez me contó esa misma historia. Sin embargo, ¿qué estamos haciendo en medio de la calle? A Fujibayashi no parece importarle ya que está muy concentrada pero por aquí pasan algunos curiosos que se detienen un rato para observar lo que ella está haciendo.)

RYOU: Coge una carta.

_Ella me muestra las 22 cartas boca abajo, colocadas en forma de abanico mientras lo sostiene en sus manos._

KUROU: (Mmmm… las adivinanzas de Fujibayashi. Normalmente ella los hacía usando los naipes por lo cual siempre salían equivocadas pero ahora esto sí que es algo nuevo ya que ahora son con las cartas que Kyou compró para que yo se las regale a su hermana. Bueno, al menos esto sí es prácticamente adivinar la suerte ya que ahora se usa cartas apropiadas para ello. No obstante… ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Y qué tal si todo lo que estoy imaginando resultara ser verdad y que Fujibayashi sea en realidad mi madre? ¡No! No debo pensar en eso ahora, ella es Fujibayashi y nada va a cambiar eso ya que Otome dejo este mundo hace mucho tiempo atrás.)

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun? ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: No, no. Otra vez me distraje. Esto… solo debo escoger una, ¿verdad?

_Me __preparé__ mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder y __saqué__ una carta._

RYOU: Mmmm… te ha tocado Arcana cero, "El Tonto".

KUROU: (¿Qué? Vaya, me toco una carta muy mala y problemática. ¡Un momento! Quizá trate de decir que soy un idiota por estar pensando en esta clase de cosas y estoy equivocado con respecto a lo que pienso acerca de Fujibayashi… Mmm… Si eso fuera así me sentiría al menos más tranquilo.)

RYOU: "El tonto" significa, cuando obtienes todo, aquello va a retornar de donde vino originalmente. Es acerca de un gran mago cuya fama se hizo muy extensa.

KUROU: (Sí claro, un mago llamado "Tonto". Realmente no logro comprender que tan grande sea eso pero estoy completamente seguro de que esta carta tiene un significado oculto que no puede ser visto a simple vista.) ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

RYOU: Esto significa que el futuro no vaya a cambiar realmente.

KUROU: Lo que significa en pocas palabras, de que las cosas seguirán tal como están, ¿no es así?

RYOU: Esto… pues…

KUROU: Yo creo que para mí es una buena carta con la cual uno puede empezar.

RYOU: Sí, tienes razón.

KUROU: Bueno, ya que las cosas están mejor, ¿qué te parece si mejor empezamos nuestra cita?

RYOU: Por supuesto, si eso es lo que deseas.

_Fujibayashi hace una reverencia en respuesta a mis palabras y posteriormente yo le __extendí__ mi mano._

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Te parece bien si vamos tomados de las manos? Así parecerá más realmente como una cita entre tú y yo.

RYOU: Ah… esto… pues… yo…

_Ella __tímidamente__ reacciona y __también__ extiende su mano al mismo tiempo en que ella no deja de mirarme. __Después__ de ello, __cogí__ su mano suavemente como si de alguna manera __habría__ podido escalar hacia la cima de mi meta y __podía__ sentir la calidez que de alguna manera me aceleraba el __corazón…_

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Waaaa!

KUROU: Esto… ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar juntos primero?

RYOU: De acuerdo.

_Fujibayashi acepta a pesar de que ella __todavía__ permanece con su cara colorada y su mirada un tanto alejada de __mí__. __Después__ de almorzar juntos, fuimos a caminar alrededor de varios lugares por el distrito comercial. Por ejemplo, estuvimos en la biblioteca leyendo las revistas de moda y __también__ algunos __artículos__ sobre salud y medicina que me llamaron un poco la __atención__. __Después__, estuvimos __también__ en las tiendas de ropa, juntos compramos algo de ropa para cada uno. __También__ hablamos acerca de algunos accesorios que se encontraban en otra tienda la cual pasamos hace un rato._

_Antes de ir al parque, sorprendentemente Fujibayashi me __pidió__ que __fuéramos__ al mismo lugar que la lleve en la primera cita. __Así__ es, el cementerio donde __está__ enterrada la tumba de mi madre._

_De __algún__ modo me __sentía__ bastante incomodo con la idea pero lo __pensé__ bien y esta __sería__ una buena oportunidad para confirmar mis dudas acerca de ella._

_Al llegar colocamos las flores favoritas de mi madre en su tumba y oramos juntos por ella._

RYOU: ¿Sabes, Sakagami-kun? De alguna manera esto me produce cierta nostalgia.

KUROU: ¿Nostalgia?

RYOU: Sí, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no visitaba un cementerio de esta forma.

KUROU: Mmmm… eso quiere decir que…

RYOU: Hace tiempo perdí a un ser muy querido para mí. De no ser porque mi hermana siempre estuvo conmigo no habría tenido el valor de poder superarlo.

Por eso, le debo mucho a ella. Siempre estuvo allí en aquellos momentos que más la necesitaba. Pero, ¿sabes Sakagami-kun? Esto nunca se lo he contado a nadie pero algunas veces tengo sueños en relación a una persona que ha estado esperando por mí.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: En uno de esos sueños, recuerdo que era un día hermoso cerca de la playa y cuando caminaba al lado de la pista vi que un vehículo venía a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta que había una persona en el medio y yo fui sin pensar dos veces a salvar esa persona. Es un sueño bastante raro, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Ah… pues sí… esto… mejor nos vamos, hay que aprovechar el día.

RYOU: Tienes razón.

_Lo que Fujibayashi me acaba de contar no es un __sueño__ en realidad sino que es el suceso de hace __más__ de 10 __año__s, el __día__ en el que la vida de mi madre y la __mía__ se separaron cruelmente. __N__o cabe duda de que cada vez mi temor se hace cada vez __más__ una realidad. __Después__ de eso, fuimos de regreso hacia el centro de la ciudad donde nuestras sombras comienzan a extenderse en el camino. __N__uestras piernas estuvieron muy cansadas por recorrer tantos lugares como si este fuera un __día__ bastante especial. __Decidí__ olvidarme un momento acerca de mis preocupaciones y me puse a hablar con ella._

KUROU: Fujibayashi, ¿tienes pensado ir a algún lugar?

RYOU: Esto… pues…

_Ella mira alrededor lentamente y pone su dedo cerca de su boca pensando en __sí__ misma. D__espués__ de ello, ella me mira__…_

RYOU: Ah… pues… si estoy contigo Sakagami-kun, cualquier lugar me parece bien.

KUROU: Mmmm… cualquier lugar está bien… ¿eh?

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Nada! No te preocupes por eso. Es que hemos ido a tantos sitios, incluso a visitar a mi madre que ya no se me ocurre ninguna idea.

_Mientras lo __pensábamos__, nos dedicamos __únicamente__ a seguir paseando __tomándonos__ juntos de la mano. Caminamos lentamente con el fin de extender un poco __más__ el tiempo que nos queda para estar juntos nosotros solos. Al cerrar mis ojos, pude sentir una calidez profunda que llega hasta el fondo de mi __corazón__, pero a la vez familiar. Sin embargo, el no decir nada realmente me da una __sensación__ de inseguridad y dudas. Justo en ese momento, __sentí__ que algo me detuvo mientras caminamos. __M__e di cuenta de que Fujibayashi estaba mirando hacia un lugar en particular. __M__e puse a pensar en ello y no __tardé__ en darme cuenta de __qué__ se trataba, los recreativos._

RYOU: Ah, ¡lo siento mucho!

KUROU: ¿Quieres ir a ese lugar?

RYOU: Esto… bueno… no es lo que precisamente tenía en mente…

KUROU: ¿No será que quieres intentar de nuevo esa máquina de horóscopo?

RYOU: Ah… uh… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

KUROU: Bueno, de alguna manera pude sentir lo mismo que estabas pensando.

RYOU: De algún modo, ¿verdad? Cuando dices que puedes saber lo que siento, de alguna manera me siento muy feliz.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿te parece bien si entramos?

RYOU: Esto… pues… si estás de acuerdo… yo…

_Y __así__ fue como ambos entramos nuevamente a los recreativos para probar la __máquina__ de __horóscopo__ que usamos el otro __día__. Rodeados de nuevo con una cortina de vinil dando un ambiente de espacio y misterio en el interior de la cabina. Nuevamente ambos nos pusimos a llenar nuestros datos personales como lo hicimos el otro __día__. Y tal como lo pude observar la fecha y el lugar de nacimiento de Fujibayashi no era ninguna simple coincidencia, eso me puso a recordar nuevamente mis sospechas acerca de ella. Recuerdo que la __última__ vez __éramos__ solamente simples amigos que iban juntos a la escuela pero ahora es diferente ya que conocemos __más__ cosas acerca del uno al otro que normalmente no __lograríamos__ averiguar sin salir juntos._

RYOU: Uh… esto… Sakagami-kun…

KUROU: Dime, ¿sucede algo?

RYOU: ¿Cuál opción deberíamos escoger esta vez?

KUROU: Veamos…

_Mirando en el monitor, la pantalla __había__ cambiado ya de la pantalla donde uno __debía__ poner sus datos a la pantalla donde debemos seleccionar la __relación__ que existe entre nosotros._

KUROU: Bueno, por lo que veo supongo que…

_Al principio pensaba en poner el cursor sobre __"__Amigos__"__ pero Fujibayashi puso una __extraña__ mirada por lo que __recordé__ que nuestra __relación__ iba __más __allá__ que una simple amistad por lo que __seleccioné __"__Amantes__"__. __E__so nos dio a ambos una __sensación__ de alivio ya que esa era justamente la __opción __más__ acertada. __Después__ de aparecer los efectos especiales y los sonidos en la pantalla, pusimos nuestras manos justo encima del cursor, la misma bola de cristal de costumbre. Ella puso su mano justo encima de la __mía__ por lo que pude sentir nuevamente aquella calidez y suavidad de su __pequeña__ y delgada mano. Posteriormente, la __animación__ vuelve a cambiar mostrando nuestros nombres flotando en la pantalla y __después__ aparecen las letras con los resultados. Tanto como Fujibayashi como yo, nos pusimos a observar juntos atentamente el resultado sin soltarnos de las manos leyendo el mensaje en la pantalla._

"_Esta semana, ambos __deberán__ superar un __difícil__ problema en __relación__ a cosas del pasado de cada uno. Sin importar lo que suceda, si ambos son honestos en todo, algo muy bueno y especial __ocurrirá__ tanto a usted como a su __compañero__. __Sin__ embargo, no deben olvidar que no deben forzar sus opiniones. Tu __compañero__ debe darse cuenta de lo que sientes por ti. Si tienen la oportunidad para comunicarse, no usen el __teléfono__ ni celulares, en lugar de ello intenten hablar directamente en persona. Objetos de buena fortuna: __Paraguas, caja de almuerzo. Color favorito: Morad__o__.__"_

KUROU: Mmmm… al final parece un resultado muy complicado, ¿verdad? No estoy seguro si sea una buena o mala predicción.

RYOU: Así parece.

_Nos quedamos observando la pantalla mientras las letras desaparecen lentamente de la pantalla. __A__l mismo tiempo, la cabina se prepara para imprimir los resultados de nuestro __horóscopo__. Tanto como Fujibayashi como yo lo alcanzamos al mismo tiempo. Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca__…_

RYOU: Ah…

KUROU: Oh…

_Al mismo tiempo, nuestras miradas se detuvieron __únicamente__ para fijarnos de cerca el uno al otro. Su bello rostro estaba enfrente __de mí__. Sus hermosos ojos y su cara completamente roja. Mi mirada parece estar __únicamente__ enfocada en sus labios. De pronto fue cuando __recordé__ las palabras de Kyou__…_

KYOU: "No olvides que el primer beso de una chica es muy importante. Ellas siempre lo recordarán durante el resto de si vida. No olvides tampoco que Ryou es una chica muy tímida por lo que eres tú el que debe tomar la iniciativa, ¿de acuerdo? Si dejas pasar una oportunidad como esta todo se terminará entre tú y ella."

_El espacio rodeado por las cortinas __estábamos __allí__ solo nosotros dos y sin pensarlo dos veces, puse mis manos sobre el hombro de Fujibayashi__…_

RYOU: Ah… esto… ¿Sakagami-kun?

_Nuestras miradas estaban fuertemente estrechas, mi pecho estaba lleno de nervios tan solo mirarla de cerca. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de besarla algo terrible __ocurrió__. Al verla __así__ de cerca, comenzaba a temblar al ver que el rostro de ella repentinamente __comenzó__ a reflejar al de mi propia madre. Fue entonces cuando puse mi __débil__ y temblorosa mano alejada de ella y en lugar de ello le di __rápidamente__ el resultado que ya estaba impreso._

KUROU: Toma, aquí tienes.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: De esa manera podrás archivarlo en tu folder, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Ah… sí…

_Fujibayashi, __aún__ confundida, recibe los resultados que le acabo de entregar. Su cara __está__ totalmente roja. Y yo estaba terriblemente asustado por lo ocurrido._

RYOU: Uh… esto…

KUROU: Dime…

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho!

KUROU: ¿Por qué?

RYOU: Es que… justo ahora… Sakagami-kun, tú… ibas… uh…

KUROU: Aaaaaaaah… esto… no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que justo en ese momento pues… ¡Claro! Tenía que considerar claramente tus sentimientos y no pensar de manera egoísta y forzarte a ello.

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo… yo… pues… estaba muy avergonzada… Y… ¡Uuuuuu…!

KUROU: ¡Auch!

_Fue cuando __comencé__ a preguntarme por __qué__ me detuve en ese momento, nunca __había__ experimentado tal temor en mi vida. __Y__a __sé__ que se trataba de un beso pero__…__ cuando la vi__…__ no __sé__ que me __ocurrió__ que me puso a temblar de esa forma__…_

_Aquella noche, __después__ de despedirme de ella, me fui caminando en medio de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, a pesar de las cosas que ocurrieron al final fue un __día__ maravilloso el cual no puedo negar. Si tan solo pudiera sacar eso de mi mente, estoy seguro de que las cosas __habrían__ salido muy bien el __día__ de hoy._

_Al regresar a mi casa, __encontré__ en mi __habitación__ el regalo que __compré__ justo ayer. Y pensar de que __quizá__ lo __había__ perdido, estaba todo el tiempo en mi __habitación__._

_De cualquier forma le __podré__ entregar en cualquier momento, __además__ tengo mucho con que disculparme pero realmente me __gustaría__ saber si Fujibayashi sea en realidad mi madre fallecida. Y si eso fuera verdad, __¿qué __debería__ hacer?_

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_En este caso, si mi madre regresara a este mundo, __¿__por __qué __razón__? __¿__Acaso es porque no soy capaz de superar este dolor? Pero, fingir que es otra persona no __sería__ propio de ella. __Además__, Fujibayashi en __ningún__ momento __comenzó__ a recordar hechos de su vida pasada por lo que es bastante __extraño__._

SUNOHARA: Mmmm… Hablando de eso, Kurou. No estabas conmigo cuando fuimos juntos al baño, ¿verdad? Entonces debes saber quien fue el desgraciado que me siempre me encierra en el baño.

KYOU: Kurou, eres muy amable pero no dejes que esa amabilidad te arruine. A veces, de vez en cuando tienes que pensar más por ti más que en los demás.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, tampoco creo que haya sido tan lejos de esa forma pero no cabe duda de que estás interesado en una chica en particular, ¿no es así?

Dime, estás saliendo con…

KUROU: ¡Pfffffffffffffffffffff! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

RYOU: ¡No puede ser! Aún así yo tenga que hacer adivinanzas de fortuna, ¡estar contigo es aún más importante que cualquier cosa, Sakagami-kun! ¡Waaaaah!

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capítulo 36: Sentimientos distorsionados ¡No se pierdan para ver el comienzo de nuevos problemas para Kurou!**


	36. Ryou Story 36:Sentimientos distorsionado

**CAPITULO 36: Sentimientos distorsionados**

_Aquella __mañana__, __subía__ por aquella colina, __seguía__ intrigado por saber si realmente era eso posible, que una persona muy querida para uno vuelva a la vida producto del deseo creado por dicha persona. Esto ya me __pasó__ una vez con Fuuko Ibuki aunque no lo recuerdo claramente pero fui el __único__ al final que pudo recordar esos momentos en que ella __llegó__ a __mí__ con el fin de __reconfortar__ mi dolor y que yo buscara mi propia felicidad al igual que lo hizo su hermana mayor. En este caso, si mi madre regresara a este mundo, __¿__por __qué __razón__? __¿__Acaso es porque no soy capaz de superar este dolor? Pero, fingir que es otra persona no __sería__ propio de ella. __Además__, Fujibayashi en __ningún__ momento __comenzó__ a recordar hechos de su vida pasada por lo que es bastante __extraño__._

_Sin embargo, lo que __sucedió__ ayer en los recreativos he sido capaz de ver su rostro aunque tan solo fue por un instante reflejado en Fujibayashi. Esa es la __razón__ por la que me quede aterrado y no __sabía__ que hacer en ese momento. Obviamente no puedo preguntarle si es o no mi madre, Otome. __E__so __sería__ un terrible shock para ella si yo le expresara lo que pienso de esa forma, incluso __terminaría__ sufriendo __más__ que yo. Lo mejor __será__ que lo __averigüe__ por mi cuenta pero, __¿__a __quién __podría__ yo preguntarle algo tan __íntimo__?_

_De pronto, mientras caminaba con una mirada triste e intrigante, alguien me llamaba desde lejos__…_

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami-kun! ¡Buenos días! ¿Eh?

_Yo __seguía__ caminando, __ignorándola__ por completo__…_

NAGISA: Sakagami-kun…

TOMOYA: Furu… ¡No! Quiero decir, Nagisa. ¿Sucede algo? Te veo preocupada.

NAGISA: Es que Sakagami no actúa como de costumbre.

TOMOYA: ¿Te refieres a Kurou o a Tomoyo?

NAGISA: Kurou. ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa! ¡Olvide de que los dos tienen el mismo apellido!

TOMOYA: Descuida, es normal que uno se confunda con dos personas que tienen el mismo apellido.

NAGISA: Pero, aún así estoy muy preocupada por él. Está muy triste.

TOMOYA: No te preocupes. A diferencia de nosotros, Kurou es una persona bastante fuerte. Estoy seguro de que podrá superar esta situación.

NAGISA: ¿Tú crees?

TOMOYA: En cualquier caso, le preguntaré a Sunohara. Estoy seguro de que él sabe algo ya que ha estado más cerca de él últimamente.

_Esa __mañana __decidí__ no entrar a mi __salón__ sino que me puse a hacer tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros y luego me fui caminando por los pasillos __después__ de que terminara el segundo periodo. __M__e __dirigía__ hacia mi __salón__ luego de calmarme un poco. Sin embargo, de __algún__ modo __sentía__ como si estuviera siendo observado. Al parecer __había__ mucha gente que me comenzaba a observar de forma __extraña__ mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Nunca __pensé __que__ fuera raro el hecho que yo viniera al __salón__ a esta hora. __Quizá__ sea porque ahora estoy tomando las clases en serio y hoy se me __ocurrió__ venir tarde. No obstante, lo que __parecía__ ser una __extraña__ coincidencia se __convirtió__ en algo bastante sospechoso ya que de pronto algunas personas comenzaron a vociferar a mis espaldas._

_De pronto, vi a Kyou entrar a su __salón__ justo cuando estaba por llegar al __mío__. Intente hablar con ella pero me hizo un gesto intentando decir que ahora no era un buen momento para conversar con toda esa gente __mirándonos__. Entonces __decidí__ volver a mi __salón__ donde la cosa se puso de igual manera. Todos comenzaron a hablar secretamente de __mí__._

CHICO #1: De verdad, fue en esa pradera…

CHICA #1: ¿En serio? ¿Estas seguro que fue Sakagami?

CHICA #2: Sí, fueron esos dos. La verdad es que no lo puedo creer.

CHICA #3: ¡No! Sakagami-kun con otra chica, es algo que no puedo soportar.

CHICO #1: Es lógico. Ambos solían ir en la misma clase y ahora se llevan bastante bien.

CHICO #2: Yo creo que hacen buena pareja ya que tienen muchas cosas en común. Ambos tienen el carácter frío.

CHICA #1: ¡Shhhh! ¡Guarden silencio! Ya está aquí.

CHICO #3: La verdad es que siento tanta envidia…

KUROU: (¿Qué está pasando aquí? Todo esto es tan extraño…)

_Al ver las __extrañas__ miradas de mis __compañeros__ me puse a sentar e __intenté__ ignorarlos pero __todavía __seguía__ intrigado por saber que __está__ pasando. __Después__ de ello, llega la hora de almuerzo. Me __levanté__ de mi sitio y fui hacia donde __está__ sentada Fujibayashi ya que no quiero que sospeche acerca de lo que pienso acerca de ella. Lo malo es que mi __corazón__ se aceleraba mucho, no __podía__ dejar de pensar que Fujibayashi __podría__ ser la __reencarnación__ de mi madre fallecida. Sin embargo, era necesario saber la verdad, de lo contrario no podremos ser capaces de salir hacia a__delante de __ningún__ modo._

KUROU: Esto… Fujibayashi, vayamos a almorzar juntos.

RYOU: Ah… esto…

_Fujibayashi, estaba algo nerviosa al verme__…_

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: Ah… pues… esto… hoy mi hermana no hizo el almuerzo.

KUROU: ¡Ah! No te preocupes, puedo invitarte en la cafetería si así lo deseas.

RYOU: Eh… pero yo…

_De manera inquietante ella comienza a dirigir su mirada en la entrada del __salón__ donde un grupo de chicas __está__n paradas __allí__._

RYOU: Ah, lo siento mucho. Lo que pasa es que… hoy pues… mis amigas… uuuuu…

KUROU: Entiendo.

RYOU: Pero si lo deseas pue… puedo pedirles que…

KUROU: Ve con ellas.

RYOU ¿Eh?

KUROU: No te preocupes por mí, yo de todas maneras iré a almorzar con Sunohara.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho de veras!

KUROU: Es bueno que también pases tiempo con tus amigas. Así que ve con ellas, no las hagas esperar demasiado o empezaran a hacerte muchas preguntas.

RYOU: Sí.

_Fujibayashi hace una reverencia con un poco de timidez, __disculpándose__ por este inconveniente y sale al encuentro con sus amigas mientras se van juntas a almorzar. Sin embargo, es muy __extraño__ que hoy ella no me pida salir a almorzar con ella como siempre solemos hacer. En ese momento, Sunohara aparece hacia mi sitio._

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola Kurou! Vamos a almorzar.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

_Cuando Sunohara me __llamó__, __dejé__ de distraerme y me fui con __él__ a almorzar. En el camino hacia la __cafetería__, __él__ y yo nos pusimos a platicar._

KUROU: ¿Qué pasa hombre? Te veo frustrado.

SUNOHARA: Pues verás, la semana pasada tuve una experiencia bastante horrible.

KUROU: ¿Cómo cual?

SUNOHARA: Parece que alguien está fijándose en mí o algo por el estilo.

KUROU: ¿Fijándose?

SUNOHARA: No vas a creer esto pero cada vez que vamos a almorzar y voy al baño antes, de alguna manera, termino encerrado sin poder salir.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: Seguramente esto lo hacen a propósito porque están envidiosos de mi sorprendente rostro juvenil. Aunque yo lo veo más como si alguien intentara deshacerse de mí o quizá para intentar hacerme perder los estribos.

KUROU: ¡Auch!

SUNOHARA: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Nada! Continúa con tu relato.

SUNOHARA: Mmmm… Hablando de eso, Kurou. No estabas conmigo cuando fuimos juntos al baño, ¿verdad? Entonces debes saber quién es el desgraciado que siempre me encierra en el baño.

KUROU: ¿Huh?

SUNOHARA: Ahora que lo pienso, tú eres el principal sospechoso ya que estuviste conmigo todo el rato.

KUROU: Oye, yo siempre te salvo el pellejo, ¿no es así? ¿No te parece que es rudo hablar de esa forma a la persona que te salva la vida?

SUNOHARA: Supongo que tienes razón. Cualquiera que lo haya hecho debió de ser un idiota que solo sirve para fregar a uno.

_Después__ de eso, por acto de reflejo, le di un golpe en la cabeza a Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Auuuch! ¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?

KUROU: Para que reacciones.

SUNOHARA: ¡Muy gracioso!

_Momentos __más__ tarde, llegamos juntos a la __cafetería__, a lo lejos __podía__ observar a Fujibayashi almorzando con sus tres __compañera__s de clase mientras que Sunohara y yo compramos algunos __sándwiches__ y nos regresamos al __salón__ de clases. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo lo que me __pareció__ una __tontería__ se __volvió__ en algo muy inquietante ya que la gente no dejaba de mirarme, en especial, las chicas._

SUNOHARA: Oye Kurou, ¿qué te sucede? Durante toda la mañana has estado muy deprimido, ¿ha pasado algo raro?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Digo que estás actuando muy raro hoy!

KUROU: (Mmm… es absurdo que le cuente el problema que tengo respecto a Fujibayashi) Ah, ahora que lo mencionas, desde esta mañana la gente no ha dejado de mirarme de forma extraña. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejejeje!

_Sunohara pone una __extraña__ y misteriosa mirada mientras termina de comer su pan__…_

SUNOHARA: ¿No serán por los rumores que se esparcen alrededor de la escuela?

KUROU: ¿Qué clase de rumores? No estarán hablando de mí, ¿verdad?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejeje! Ahora que lo pienso, durante estos últimos días has actuado de forma muy extraña, Kurou. De alguna manera me estás ocultando algo.

KUROU: ¿Como qué?

SUNOHARA: Estas saliendo con una chica, ¿no es así?

KUROU: ¿Qué? Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

SUNOHARA: Es inútil que trates de ocultármelo. Te conozco muy bien Kurou, sé lo popular que eres así que no me sorprende que alguna chica te haya conquistado. Me di cuenta hace poco ya que últimamente te habías distanciado no solo de mí sino también de tus amigos.

KUROU: Ah… pues… la verdad… (Bueno, podría haber sido peor si este tipo lo descubriera en una situación más inoportuna.)

SUNOHARA: Bueno, tampoco creo que haya sido tan lejos de esa forma pero no cabe duda de que estás interesado en una chica en particular, ¿no es así?

Dime, estás saliendo con Kyou Fujibayashi, ¿verdad amigo?

KUROU: ¡Pfffffffffffffffffffff! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

_Ese sorpresivo comentario me hizo escupir todo el refresco que estaba bebiendo._

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡No me escupas!

KUROU: ¿Qué demonios fue lo que acabas de decir?

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaah! No estoy bromeando, mi saco ahora está manchado de…

KUROU: ¡Al demonio tu saco! ¡Explícame qué rayos querías decir con eso! ¡Confiesa!

SUNOHARA: Oye, no me culpes a mí. Todos están diciendo que eres el novio de Kyou Fujibayashi. ¿Me equivoco?

KUROU: ¿Estás loco? (¿Kyou y yooooooo? ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Un momento! ¿No será que la gente se haya confundido porque ellas dos son mellizas? ¡No! Eso es imposible, hasta un miope se daría cuenta del largo cabello que únicamente tiene Kyou.)

SUNOHARA: ¿Y al menos la has besado?

KUROU: ¡Todavía no le he hecho nada!

SUNOHARA: ¿Todavía? ¡Aja! Eso significa entonces que ustedes dos tienen una relación.

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar de malinterpretar las cosas?

SUNOHARA: Si no es Kyou Fujibayashi, entonces… ¿Quién? No puedo imaginarme a nadie más.

KUROU: ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré la verdad! Estoy saliendo con su hermana.

SUNOHARA: ¿Queeeeeeeeee? Entonces, ¿¡estás saliendo tú con Ryou Fujibayashi!?

_Eso me disgusto tanto que le pinche los ojos a Sunohara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Auuuch! ¡Eso duele!

KUROU: ¡Deja de hacer escándalo idiota!

SUNOHARA: Pero, ¿Cómo es eso entonces? Entonces los rumores son…

KUROU: ¡Absolutamente falsos!

SUNOHARA: ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Todo el mundo piensa que tú estás saliendo con Kyou! Si no es así entonces ellos están completamente equivocados.

KUROU: No entiendo como ellos pueden decir tal estupidez.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, todos dicen que tú siempre te has llevado bien con ella ya que ustedes han estado juntos desde el segundo año.

KUROU: ¡Eso es absurdo! Esa no es ninguna razón definitiva la cual se pueda decir que yo estoy saliendo con ella.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: Tal como lo oyes. No tengo ningún sentimiento hacia Kyou, ¿lo entiendes? Ella es… bueno como podría decirse… una hermana mayor para mí, nada más.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, ¿y entonces?

KUROU: ¿Entonces qué?

SUNOHARA: ¿La amas de verdad?

KUROU: ¿A quién?

SUNOHARA: ¿Quién más? Me refiero a Ryou Fujibayashi.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: Estoy preguntando si de verdad la quieres, ahora que ustedes dos están saliendo juntos.

KUROU: Yo…

_De alguna manera las palabras de Sunohara, comienzan a lastimarme de __algún__ modo que no me permite saber que responder. __Después__ de todo lo que ha pasado, __¿Cómo __podría__ amar a alguien que tenga la misma forma de ser que mi propia madre? Eso__…__está__ mal__…__ pero__…__ la verdad__…__¿__S__erá__ esa la __única __razón__? __¿__Acaso existe alguna otra __razón __más__? Ciertamente Fujibayashi me dijo que yo le gustaba pero nunca pude pensar acerca de mis verdaderos sentimientos. __¡__Cielos! Si realmente existiera otra __razón__ por la cual yo__…__ no __estaría__ sufriendo en estos momentos. Sin embargo, cuando ella esta conmigo ella siempre __sonríe__ y se pone feliz al verme y eso hace que se tranquilice y permanezca normal pero, __¿__por __qué __razón__ no pude rechazarla en ese momento cuando ella se __confesó__ hacia __mí__? De pronto, la puerta del __salón__ comienza a abrirse __mientras__ varias chicas comienzan a entrar __aquí__, entre ellas Fujibayashi es una de las chicas que entran._

_Al darse cuenta de mi presencia me hace un gesto y me saluda con la mano con una sonrisa. Sunohara obviamente se da cuenta de lo que sucede._

SUNOHARA: ¡Humph!

_Sunohara pone una mirada pesimista__…_

KUROU: Oye, ¿por qué me miras así?

SUNOHARA: Nada importante. Solo pensaba de que realmente si estas saliendo con ella.

KUROU: ¿Y por qué razón habría de mentirte?

SUNOHARA: ¿No te parece obvio que me lo has estado ocultando hasta ahora?

KUROU: ¡Auch!

SUNOHARA: Sin embargo, hay una cosa que realmente me preocupa.

KUROU: ¿Cuál?

SUNOHARA: Si lo que dices es cierto y estás saliendo con Ryou Fujibayashi, entonces, ¿esos rumores falsos no serían perjudiciales para ustedes dos, Kurou?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: Hablo de los rumores los cuales dicen que estás saliendo con su hermana.

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no creo que haya alguna forma de deshacerse de ello, ¿o sí?

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué no utilizas el sistema de anuncios electrónico y lo divulgas frente a todo el mundo?

KUROU: ¿Quieres que te aviente por el vertedero de polvo para que veas cómo se siente?

SUNOHARA: Estás actuando igual que Kyou Fujibayashi.

KUROU: ¡Cállate! Ni siquiera lo menciones. Si vuelves a decir otra estupidez me aseguraré de nunca venir más a esta escuela.

SUNOHARA: Pero, ¿Quién dejaría de venir a la escuela a estas alturas?

KUROU: No solo yo sino Fujibayashi también.

SUNOHARA: Oh vaya, preocupándote por tu chica, ¿no es eso genial? Como si pudiera tener alguna.

KUROU: Realmente deseas que te arroje por la ventana, ¿verdad?

SUNOHARA: Di lo que quieras, pero los chicos que tienen su enamorada no son capaces de comprender la soledad que sufro yo.

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que Kyou hará algo al respecto con los rumores. Si ella y yo lo negamos todos se olvidaran de ello.

SUNOHARA: Entonces ella también podrá usar el sistema de anuncios de la escuela, ¿no? Diciendo algo como: "Yo no tengo ninguna relación con Kurou Sakagami", si entiendes lo que digo.

KUROU: (La verdad que no entiendo el chiste)

SUNOHARA: Pero aparte de eso, hay otra cosa que me preocupa.

KUROU: ¿Y ahora qué?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, si lo que dices es cierto, me pregunto cómo es que están todos convencidos que supuestamente estas saliendo con Kyou en lugar de su hermana.

KUROU: ¿A qué te refieres?

SUNOHARA: Es que según los detalles, se dice que ustedes dos fueron vistos besándose en alguna parte de las afueras del distrito comercial.

KUROU: ¿En las afueras del distrito comercial? Mmmm… ¿Queeeeeeeeeee?

_Enseguida __recordé__ lo que __sucedió__ ese fin de semana cuando __acompañe__ a Kyou a pasar a Botan en su lugar preferido._

[FLASHBACK]

KYOU: Por favor… piensa en mí… como si yo fuera Ryou…

KUROU: Está bien.

KYOU: Acerca más tu rostro hacia mí... hacia donde no seas capaz de poder ver mi largo cabello. Pretende que yo soy Ryou.

[FIN DE FLASHBACK]

_Volviendo al presente, __recordé__ que ese fue un ensayo para lo que __debía__ de hacer en mi cita con Fujibayashi. Entonces, eso significa que alguien __debió__ de vernos y malinterpretar la __situación__. Entiendo, es por eso que los rumores se esparcieron._

SUNOHARA: Kurou, ¿qué te pasa? Tu cara está muy pálida.

_Le di un golpe en la cabeza a Sunoahara__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaaah!

KUROU: No planeo tener una cara más horrible que la tuya.

_Algunas horas __más__ tarde, el timbre suena indicando el fin de las clases. __T__odos cogen sus maletas y se ponen en camino para marcharse a sus casas y al igual que ellos __también__ me __levanté__ y al recoger mis cosas me __dirigía__ hacia la puerta del __salón__ cuando vi que un grupo de chicas se __acercó__ al sitio donde __está__ Fujibayashi._

CHICA #1: Fujibayashi, por favor predice mi fortuna ahorita, ¿sí?

RYOU: Ah, claro.

CHICA #2: Pero de ahí sigo yo, ¿vale?

KUROU: ¿Huh?

_En ello, fui a interrogar a uno de mis __compañeros__ para preguntar que hacen esas chicas reunidas en el sitio de Fujibayashi._

ESTUDIANTE: Bueno, ese grupo de chicas están formando fila para las predicciones que hace la delegada. Dicen que de alguna forma ha mejorado su nivel.

KUROU: ¿Su nivel?

ESTUDIANTE: Dicen las chicas del salón que ahora sus predicciones son diferentes con las cartas del tarot que con las de naipes que siempre utilizaba. Aunque creo que todavía siguen siendo equivocadas, ¿no? ¡Espera! ¿Dije algo malo?

KUROU: No, nada. Gracias por la información.

_Al ver que __está__ ocupada __decidí__ marcharme a casa sin decir nada. __A__l fin y al cabo yo no merezco estar a su lado. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, una carta __salió__ volando y __aterrizó__ justo cerca de mis pies._

KUROU: ¿Huh? Dice, "VI-Los Amantes" ¿Eh? ¿Los amantes?

RYOU: Ah, lo siento.

_Fujibayashi justo aparece hacia __mí__ y de alguna manera esa carta __llegó__ hasta __mí__ volando por alguna __razón__._

KUROU: Esto… aquí tienes, se te cayó esto.

RYOU: Ah, muchas gracias.

_Luego de devolverle su carta, __decidí__ hablarle en voz baja para que no escuchen las __demás__ chicas__…_

KUROU: [Veo que estas ocupada.]

RYOU: [¿Eh?]

KUROU: [No te preocupes. Yo me iré primero, cuídate mucho.]

RYOU: [Ah… uu… pero…yo… yo… lo siento.]

KUROU: [No tienes por qué disculparte.]

_Fujibayashi agacha un poco su cabeza, expresando su sentimiento de culpa. Yo agite mi mano para indicarle que no necesita disculparse y __después__ de ello, __salí__ inmediatamente del __salón__ sin despedirme de ella para evitar sospechas. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, estaba d__istraído__ pensando en lo sucedido hasta que inevitablemente, sin darme cuenta, me __encontré__ con Kyou quien __también __salía__ por el pasillo con una mirada __extraña__._

KYOU: ¡Ah!

KUROU: ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?

KYOU: ¡Humph!

_De pronto, Kyou se pone de mal humor tras escuchar mis palabras __ignorándome__ y luego camina por su cuenta hacia la entrada._

KUROU: ¿Eh? (¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está enfadada conmigo?)

_Comencé__ a preocuparme y __decidí__ ir a hablar con ella a pesar de su mal genio__…_

KYOU: ¡Humph!

_Sin oportunidad de poder dirigirle la palabra, ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras __bajábamos__ por las escaleras y caminamos en el corredor del primer piso._

_Sin embargo, __decidí__ romper el silencio para averiguar la __razón__ de su enfado__…_

KUROU: Oye Kyou.

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres?

KUROU: (Definitivamente está de muy mal humor.) ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¿Acaso te hice algo malo? Si es así, dímelo.

KYOU: ¿Molesta? No, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Pues no estoy convencido con la mirada que tienes ahora.

KYOU: ¡Humph!

KUROU: ¿Lo ves?

KYOU: No debes preocuparte por mí.

KUROU: En ese caso, me retiro. ¡Adiós!

KYOU: ¡Oye, espera!

KUROU: ¿Sí?

KYOU: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

KUROU: Me voy a mi casa y luego a visitar un rato a Sunohara.

KYOU: ¿Queeeee? ¿Y qué hay de Ryou?

KUROU: Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

KYOU: ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo crees que voy a permitir que…?

KUROU: ¡Humph! ¿Ahora entiendes como me siento cuando te pones de esa forma?

KYOU: Lo siento.

KUROU: Descuida, tu hermana en estos momentos está ocupada haciendo sus adivinaciones de fortuna en el salón.

Por cierto, le gustaron las cartas del tarot que me diste. Muchas gracias por ello.

KYOU: ¿Y podrías explicarme por qué piensas irte por tu cuenta y dejarla allí?

KUROU: No quiero ser una molestia, además yo siempre hago lo que me plazca.

KYOU: Te recuerdo que eres su novio ahora, ya no puedes seguir teniendo esa vida solitaria. Por ello, tienes que estar con ella en todo momento.

KUROU: ¿Estar siempre con ella? ¿No te parece que puede resultar sofocante para ella simplemente porque no sabemos en qué momento puede acabar todo?

KYOU: En eso precisamente consiste en ser su novio. Para ser sinceros… esto… lo mejor es que no te acerques a mí. Actúa como si yo no existiera para ti.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir…?

KYOU: ¡Humph!

KUROU: Entiendo. Estas preocupada acerca de los rumores, ¿verdad?

KYOU: ¿Tú también lo sabes?

KUROU: Bueno, me enteré de ello justamente el día de hoy.

KYOU: Igualmente en mi salón.

KUROU: Es cierto que esos rumores son malos, pero creo que sería lo mejor cuando te pregunten directamente les digas la verdad que no tienes relación alguna conmigo.

KYOU: Tal vez…

KUROU: Vamos, además solo son chismes. Ignóralos. Yo siempre he pasado por esta clase de cosas durante mi vida y no me ha importado en lo más mínimo. Después, al fin y al cabo esos rumores desaparecen y ya nadie lo recuerda.

KYOU: De todas maneras, por el bien de Ryou es mejor que me mantenga alejada lo más posible de ti.

_Sin embargo, la actitud de Kyou se manifiesta de forma __extraña__, mostrando un poco de tristeza en su rostro._

KUROU: Kyou…

KYOU: Debes entender que si seguimos así, los rumores terminarán por empeorar cada vez más, ¿no crees?

Además, lo más importante, solo debes pensar únicamente en Ryou y estar con ella todo el tiempo posible.

KUROU: ¿Estar con ella? Pero ya estoy por irme.

KYOU: ¿Aún prefieres estar conmigo?

KUROU: No se trata de eso. Es solo que… no… tampoco quiero causarte problemas.

KYOU: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

KUROU: Lo mejor será hacer como tú dices, mantenerme alejado de ella por su bien.

KYOU: ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

KUROU: Lo sé. Pero lo decía en tu caso respecto a mí.

KYOU: Si haces eso, ella sufrirá bastante. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en ello?

KUROU: Cierto, pero también sufrirá más como las cosas sigan de ese modo.

KYOU: Kurou, eres muy amable pero no dejes que esa amabilidad te arruine. A veces, de vez en cuando tienes que pensar más por ti que en los demás.

¡Cuídate! ¡Bye bye!

_Kyou, sin pensarlo dos veces, se aleja __rápidamente__ de __mí__ para salir hacia la salida principal donde __tomaría__ el camino directo hacia su casa__…_

KUROU: No se trata de eso, jamás lo entenderías. Y para complicar las cosas está este maldito rumor que ha llegado justo en un mal momento cuando las cosas se ponen muy difíciles. Sin embargo, ella tiene razón. Si me alejo ahora eso sería muy doloroso para Fujibayashi tomando en cuenta los rumores que todavía se esparcen por el instituto.

_Cuando pensaba que lo mejor __sería__ alejarme de ellas para que ese rumor y mis dudas que tengo se desvanezcan y de esa manera las cosas __quizás__ vuelvan a ser lo de siempre. Sin embargo, de __algún__ modo __había__ algo que no me dejaba marchar. Un sentimiento de culpa que ahora yace en mi __corazón__._

_Después__ de eso, __tomé__ un respiro y cruzando mis brazos me detuve __detrás__ de la pared que __está__ cerca a la salida del edificio mientras esperaba parado. Una hora __más__ tarde, Fujibayashi aparece sorprendida tras verme esperando en aquel sitio._

RYOU: ¿Eh?

_En ese momento, estaba __distraído__. __Había__ perdido la __noción__ del tiempo por lo cual no supe por __cuánto__ tiempo estuve esperando._

KUROU: ¡Oh! Disculpa, veo que la tienda de adivinanzas finalmente ha cerrado, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Ah… esto… ¿Sakagami-kun?

KUROU: Así es. ¿Quién más estaría esperando aquí?

RYOU: ¡Pero eso no es posible! Dijiste que te irías solo a casa.

KUROU: Sí, eso es lo que yo pensaba pero de algún modo sentí que era lo mejor esperar por ti para ir juntos a casa.

RYOU: Eh… eh… eh… entonces… tú… ¿Has estado esperando por mí todo este tiempo?

KUROU: Así parece.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Waaaaaa! ¿Pero que he hecho? Si lo hubieras dicho antes me habría apresurado en irme también.

KUROU: No, sería malo interferir con tu vida de ese modo. De todas maneras, tomé la decisión de esperar por ti fuera del salón de clases sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

RYOU: ¡No puede ser! Aún así yo tenga que hacer adivinanzas de fortuna, ¡estar contigo es aún más importante que cualquier cosa, Sakagami-kun! ¡Waaaaah!

_De pronto, ella cierra __rápidamente__ su boca, sorprendida e impresionada por decir cosas tan sorprendentes y a la vez vergonzosas._

RYOU: Ah… esto… lo que ahora dije… esto…

KUROU: ¡Muchas gracias!

RYOU: No, no te preocupes. Además eso es porque dije la verdad.

_Después__ de ello, ambos salimos del instituto por la puerta principal y fuimos caminando juntos por la calle mientras nos __tomábamos__ firmemente de la mano. __L__a verdad no me preocupa si alguien nos ve de ese modo pero, __¿__Fujibayashi se __habrá__ enterado de los rumores? Debido a ello, es __difícil__ de averiguar la verdad sobre ella, aunque en realidad no estoy seguro si me importa mucho pero pienso que si __podría__ al menos aclarar esto en mi mente estoy seguro que __podría__ ser capaz de salir adelante junto a ella._

_En ese momento, me encontraba preocupado y no __dirigí__ ninguna palabra hacia ella en todo el trayecto por lo que ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo._

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo malo?

KUROU: ¿Huh?

RYOU: Es que noto que tu rostro está lleno de preocupación y no has dicho una sola palabra en todo el trayecto.

KUROU: Ah, no te preocupes; solo pensaba en algunas cosas sin importancia.

RYOU: ¿De verdad?

_Fujibayashi tiene una mirada misteriosa al ver mi cara y luego pone su dedo cerca de su boca mientras se encuentra pensando en __sí__ misma. Sus pasos se hacen cada vez __más__ lentos mientras caminamos juntos._

RYOU: Ah… esto…

KUROU: Dime.

_Respondiendo a su llamado, __noté__ que ella __además__ de tener su cara colorada como siempre, me miraba hacia __mí__ con una mirada seria._

RYOU: Esto… yo… ¡yo soy la enamorada de Sakagami-kun!

KUROU: Sí, pero, ¿qué hay con eso?

RYOU: Es por eso que yo… si tienes algún problema… si algo malo te ocurre, siento que deberíamos pensar y hablar bien de ello juntos.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

_Tan pronto como ella dijo eso, me detuve al igual que ella mientras se encuentra frotando sus manos con su rostro colorado como un tomate._

RYOU: Ah… esto… yo… ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Si… si algo sucede a alguno de nosotros dos… pues… pienso que no deberíamos guardarlo para uno mismo sino que debemos decirlo sin temor alguno.

KUROU: ¡Fujibayashi!

_Quedé__ sorprendido ante las palabras de ella que me dejaron asombrado__…_

RYOU: ¡Lo… lo siento mucho! No quería obligarte a ello pero… pienso que de alguna manera dos cabezas piensan mucho mejor que una sola y juntos podríamos ser capaces de encontrar alguna solución así que… ah… esto… lo siento mucho. Estoy hablando de más. Es que recuerdo que tú me ayudaste a superar mi temor aquella vez y me dijiste esas palabras. Ahora yo quiero ayudarte.

_Aquello me dejo sin palabra alguna que responder pero aquellas palabras realmente me conmovieron y la __abracé__ sin pensar dos veces._

KUROU: Realmente eres una persona maravillosa, gracias.

RYOU: Ah… ¡Waaaaaa!

KUROU: Pero realmente no te merezco. Ahora me he dado cuenta.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

_En ese momento, su sorpresiva cara __pasó__ a tener una llena de tristeza al igual que yo__…_

KUROU: Soy una persona terrible.

RYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo… yo pienso que eres una buena persona, Sakagami-kun.

KUROU: ¿Yo? Imposible.

RYOU: ¡Lo digo de verdad! Eres bastante fuerte y a la vez eres muy amable con todos. Siempre piensas en el bienestar de otras personas antes que a ti mismo.

KUROU: ¡Oh!

RYOU: ¡Ah! Esto… yo…

KUROU: Esta es la primera vez en toda mi vida que alguien dice esas cosas acerca de mí. La verdad siempre he pensado que soy una persona rebelde que solo merece estar en un mundo lleno de soledad, gracias.

RYOU: Ahora que lo pienso, esto… no sé como decir esto… pero te pareces mucho a mi hermana.

KUROU: ¿Qué? Esto… ¿no te parece que decir algo como eso resulta algo impactante?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

KUROU: Es que no eres la única persona que dijo eso. (Sunohara también me dijo lo mismo.)

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo! Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

RYOU: Por cierto, aún no me has contado lo que te preocupa.

KUROU: Bueno, como dije es algo de poca importancia pero como sabrás, hay mucha gente que esta comenzando a darse cuenta de que tú y yo estamos saliendo juntos como pareja.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Esto… en ese caso, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? Aparte que no les hemos dicho nada…

KUROU: Mmmm… podríamos anunciarlo frente a todos.

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Eso nooooo! ¡Sería demasiado vergonzoso!

KUROU: ¿De verdad? Bueno, si tú lo dices…

RYOU: Es que… es que… si eso llega a suceder, mucha gente vendría a hacernos muchas preguntas.

KUROU: Es verdad, considerando nuestra popularidad tanto tú, como delegada, como yo, el mejor alumno de la escuela, se armaría un escándalo. ¡Jajaja!

RYOU: Tienes razón.

_Fujibayashi se queda sorprendida al ver que por primera vez en todo el __día__, yo estaba sonriendo__…_

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: Es que… estás sonriendo y eso también me hace muy feliz. ¡Jejeje!

_Es verdad, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos tanto por esos rumores ni tampoco forzarnos a negarlos. Mientras estemos los dos juntos los rumores falsos no significaran nada para nosotros y estoy seguro que __desaparecerán__ con el tiempo y en lugar de ello __saldrá__ otro en la que inevitablemente se __hablará__ acerca de Fujibayashi y de __mí__ saliendo juntos. Como una persona que __conocí__ dijo, no hay que apresurar las cosas y es mejor dejar que sigan a su ritmo. De esa forma caminamos juntos hacia nuestro futuro sin saber los graves problemas que __enfrentaríamos__ juntos __más__ adelante..._

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_Sin embargo, no __podía__ dejar de pensar si realmente estaba bien enamorarme de una persona como ella. __L__o que __más__ temor me da es que si de pronto ella me dice la verdad que no quiero escuchar aunque claro esas son solo suposiciones __mía__s. Lo que no __sabía__ es que mi __indecisión__ no solo __traería__ muchos problemas a nosotros dos sino __también__ a las personas que conviven alrededor nuestro._

SUNOHARA: Además, yo no puedo salir simplemente con cualquier chica. Llevarse bien con ellas y luego hacer que te sigan de esa forma… pues… definitivamente no hay ninguna chica que haga algo tan estúpido como eso. ¡Uwaaah! Si hubiera una chica así, ¡sería genial! ¡Quizá así por fin llegue la primavera de mi vida!

Pero, ¿sabes? No creo que Ryou-chan sea de tu tipo.

KYOU: Kurou, ¿me prestas a Youhei un ratito?

KUROU: Sí, pero…

SUNOHARA: Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer Kurou?

KUROU: ¿A qué te refieres?

KYOU: ¿Acaso todavía no me crees?

SUNOHARA: No, no es eso. Como diría esto… pues la verdad estaba seguro que…

KYOU: ¡Youhei!

SUNOHARA: ¿Sí?

KYOU: ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre de manera sencilla? Lo que siento por ti y así de esa forma, lo comprendas todo fácilmente.

SUNOHARA: ¿Una manera sencilla?

RYOU: Hermana… ¡no perderé ante ti!

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 37: La decisión de Sunohara. ¡No se pierdan el protagonismo de Sunohara en este capítulo!**


	37. Ryou Story 37: La decisión de Sunohara

**CAPITULO 37: La decisión de Sunohara**

_Aquella tarde, Fujibayashi y yo estuvimos caminando juntos mientras la __acompañaba__ a su casa. Sin embargo, __aún __seguía__ preocupado si Fujibayashi es en realidad mi madre que ha vuelto a la vida o no, pero __aún __así __debía__ aceptarla tal como es, aunque estos recuerdos acerca de ella siguen destrozando poco a poco mi __corazón__._

RYOU: Esto, sobre lo que sucedió hoy… muchas gracias.

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Por qué motivo?

RYOU: Por esperarme durante todo ese tiempo.

KUROU: No te preocupes. De todas maneras, sentía que no estaba bien regresar a mi casa de esta forma.

RYOU: Aún así, estuviste esperando por mí. Gracias a eso, de alguna manera, me siento muy feliz.

KUROU: ¿Solo por eso?

RYOU: Así es. Bueno, esto… ¡Nos vemos mañana!

KUROU: ¡Cuídate mucho!

_Después__ de ello, __regresé__ a mi casa. Sin embargo, no __podía__ dejar de pensar si realmente estaba bien enamorarme de una persona como ella. __L__o que mas temor me da es que si de pronto ella me dice la verdad que no quiero escuchar aunque claro esas son solo suposiciones __mía__s. Lo que no __sabía__ es que mi __indecisión__ no solo __traería__ muchos problemas a nosotros dos sino __también__ a las personas que conviven alrededor nuestro._

_Al __día__ siguiente, en el instituto, era ya el __mediodía__, la hora en que solemos almorzar. Me __encontré__ con Sunohara para almorzar juntos como lo hicimos ayer mientras que Fujibayashi se fue con otras chicas al comedor a almorzar juntas._

SUNOHARA: ¿Sabes hombre? Dos chicos que se reúnen para almorzar juntos es algo que realmente me incomoda un poco.

KUROU: Pero dudo que eso resulte incómodo si solo vamos a almorzar, ¿no?

SUNOHARA: No creas. Las cosas son diferentes si eres gay o no. Comer bajo el radiante sol y la abundante vegetación a tu alrededor, hace que sea delicioso, ¿no lo crees?

KUROU: Bueno, si quieres tanto eso, ¿por qué no pides almorzar con las chicas que están ahí sentadas?

SUNOHARA: ¡No friegues! No tengo la clase de coraje como para hacer eso.

KUROU: Bueno, eso sí porque de lo contrario sería un problema.

SUNOHARA: Además, yo no puedo salir simplemente con cualquier chica. Llevarse bien con ellas y luego hacer que te sigan de esa forma… pues… definitivamente no hay ninguna chica que haga algo tan estúpido como eso. ¡Uwaaah! Si hubiera una chica así, ¡sería genial! ¡Quizá así por fin llegue la primavera de mi vida!

Pero, ¿sabes? No creo que Ryou-chan sea de tu tipo.

KUROU: ¿Por qué lo dices?

SUNOHARA: Pues… no sé… ¿Qué tal si la llamas para almorzar juntos los tres?

KUROU: Lamento decirte que ella esta almorzando con sus amigas en la cafetería en estos momentos.

SUNOHARA: ¡Pero qué frío eres! ¿Por qué no le has preguntado para comer juntos? Eres demasiado suave con ella, ¿no te parece, Kurou?

KUROU: El hecho que tú lo digas es prácticamente un insulto para mí.

SUNOHARA: Pero, ¿acaso ella no es tu novia? ¿No te parece que sea normal que comas junto a ella?

KUROU: Es que no me parece correcto que luzca como si yo estuviera forzando a ella a almorzar conmigo a cada rato. Ella merece tener algo de libertad. Además, recuerda que ella es una persona bastante tímida dudo bastante que pueda tener suficiente apetito si está a mi lado, eso lo sé por experiencia propia.

SUNOHARA: Sin embargo, ¿eso no lo hace adorable?

KUROU: ¿Tú crees?

SUNOHARA: Si tú no fueras tan amable, ella rompería contigo y saldría conmigo en tu lugar.

KUROU: Ahora entiendes que tus halagos son para mí un insulto, hombre.

_De pronto, pude escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta de nuestro __salón__, alguien entraba de forma imprevista. Eras nada menos que__…__ Kyou. Ella entra a nuestro __salón__ como si buscara a alguien. __L__o __más__ obvio era que resultara ser yo, ya que es con quien __más__ ha interactuado en estos __días__. S__u__nohara, __aún__ no se daba cuenta de la presencia de ella._

SUNOHARA: Pero, ¿sabes? Es difícil creer que una chica tan inocente como tu novia tenga una hermana tan rayada.

KUROU: ¿Tú crees?

SUNOHARA: No entiendo como puedes estar dudando hasta ahora.

KUROU: Esto… Youhei…

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy nervioso.

KUROU: Hablando del rey de Roma…

KYOU: ¡Ah! Así que aquí estabas.

_Kyou se dirige hacia nuestro sitio__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaaah! Esto es malo. Seguramente nos ha escuchado.

KUROU: (No entiendo. ¿Por qué ella ha venido aquí sabiendo que los rumores acerca de nosotros todavía siguen…?)

KYOU: ¿Saldrías conmigo por un rato?

KUROU: Lo siento, pero estamos en medio de nuestro almuerzo.

KYOU: No tengo tiempo para ello.

_Sin nada __más__ que decir, no __tenía __más __opción__ que dejar mi __té__ y mi __sándwich __atrás__ y levantarme de mi sitio pero__…_

KYOU: Ah, no. No me refiero a ti.

SUNOHARA: ¿Huh? ¿Huuuuuuh?

_Sunohara, voltea alrededor suyo buscando a ver si hay alguien __más__ alrededor aparte de nosotros tres que este justo por nuestro sitio. Obviamente no __había__ nadie __más__ ya que Okazaki se fue a almorzar con Nagisa y solo __estábamos__ en ese momento Sunohara y yo._

_Después__, asustado como una gallina, __señala__ el dedo hacia __sí__ mismo, mirando hacia ella. Kyou asiente la cabeza afirmando que __él__ es la persona que ella busca. _

KYOU: Kurou, ¿me prestas a Youhei un ratito?

KUROU: Sí, pero…

_Sunohara empieza a ponerse nervioso mientras me mira con esos ojos asustadizos__…_

KYOU: ¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo y ven conmigo de una vez!

SUNOHARA: ¡NOOOO! ¡AYUDAMEEEE!

_Ella __rápidamente__ se lo lleva colgado del cuello de su camisa con la punta de sus talones arrastrando el suelo. __T__odos los __demás__ estudiantes se quedaron observando callados tras este hecho._

_Algunos minutos __más__ tarde, justo al terminar mi __último__ pan, Sunohara regresa todo desconcertado. Obviamente su cabeza estaba tan confundida que puso una mirada como si no supiera en donde __está__ parado._

KUROU: Oye, por curiosidad, ¿qué fue lo que Kyou deseaba hablarte?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ugh!

_Sunohara __seguía __distraído__ sin prestarme __atención__._

KUROU: Por lo visto estás bastante raro desde que llegaste, ¿acaso ella te amenazó con algo? ¿O quizá te dijo algo que rompiera tu corazón con algunas tonterías?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ugh!

_Sunohara, luego se __sentó__ en su asiento con desgano y luego da un fuerte suspiro como si hubiera aguantado la __respiración__ por largo tiempo._

SUNOHARA: Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer Kurou?

KUROU: ¿A qué te refieres?

SUNOHARA: ¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que esto sea una confesión.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

SUNOHARA: No vas a creerlo hombre, ella me llamó para decirme que desea hablar conmigo a solas en el patio trasero de la escuela después de clases. Además de eso, Kyou Fujibayashi estaba toda colorada, ¿qué opinas? Vaya, ¿qué voy a hacer conmigo para tener este encanto? ¡Jajajaja!

KUROU: (¡Un momento! ¿Kyou le dijo eso a Sunohara? ¿En qué rayos está pensando? Sin embargo, llamar a alguien para reunirse en el patio trasero de la escuela, no necesariamente implica hacer una confesión de amor. En mi caso, cuando Kyou me llamó, fue su hermana quien me estaba esperando en su lugar.)

SUNOHARA: Bueno, ¿Cómo diría esto? Podría decirse que es algo extremo que ella es el tipo de chica que le gusto, ¿no? Pienso que esto sería una buena oportunidad para mí el tener una novia para pasar felizmente el resto de mis días de escuela. Realmente es sorprendente que yo sea de su gusto. ¡Jejeje! ¡Por fin la primavera ha llegado para mí!

KUROU: Pero si estamos a vísperas del verano.

SUNOHARA: No digas eso, ¡Oh cielos! ¡Apenas todavía estamos en la preparatoria y no debería sentirme tan excitado!

KUROU: Aún así, recuerda que después de la escuela no hay nadie por lo que podrías terminar estrangulado por ahí.

SUNOHARA: Oye, oye, Kurou, no olvides que estamos hablando de mi propia felicidad así que no trates de arruinármela, ¿quieres? Hablando de eso, tengo que deshacerme de todas mis revistas porno. Ya no las voy a necesitar nunca más. Pero… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Jajajaja!

KUROU: (Prácticamente esta sería la primera vez que veo actuar a este chico tan feliz y loco como ahora. Obviamente, cualquier cosa que intente decirle a Sunohara sería inútil. Pero… aún así… ¿realmente esto es verdad?)

_Después__ de eso, me puse a observar la ventana, pensando en las cosas que Kyou puede estar planeando. Si lo que Sunohara dijo es verdad, entonces es una __situación__ en la que debo preocuparme__…_

_Horas __más__ tarde, llega el fin de las clases. Nadie __más__ aparte de Sunohara sale con mucha __vigorosidad__ de su sitio, estaba tan contento que __parecía__ flotar en las nubes y a velocidad de __relámpago__, abandona el __salón__ dejando a todos intrigados. Era obvio que Sunohara se __dirigía__ hacia el patio principal, lugar donde fue citado el __día__ de hoy. Sin embargo, lo que __más__ me intrigaba era quien lo estaba esperando y la __razón__ de ello. Es muy posible que sea la misma Kyou, quien lo planeara, pero no puedo imaginarme lo que ella piensa decirle exactamente a __él__. Me __dirigí __rápidamente__ hacia la puerta de __entrada__ y para __mí__ sorpresa me cruce con Fujibayashi que al parecer desea hablar conmigo._

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Sakagami-kun!

KUROU: Lo siento, hoy no podré acompañarte a tu casa. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer el día de hoy.

RYOU: Ah, ya veo. No te preocupes por ello. Yo también…

KUROU: Ya veo… tu tienda de adivinanzas, descuida.

RYOU: Lo siento mucho.

KUROU: No, no te preocupes. Es bueno hacer cosas divertidas también en la escuela, así tendrás recuerdos maravillosos de tu juventud.

RYOU: Tienes razón, muchas gracias por comprenderme.

_Fujibayashi __sonríe__, llevando sus cartas sobre su pecho. Las chicas comienzan a acercarse a ella mientras yo me marcho hacia el corredor._

KUROU: Vaya, veo que las chicas les encanta mucho eso de las predicciones.

_Después__ de ello, fui a buscar a Sunohara para averiguar lo que sucede y si es realmente Kyou como yo sospecho la persona que lo espera en el patio de __atrás__. Rato __después__, llegue al lugar donde __sería__ la __reunión__ mientras se escucha el sonido que hacen los __árboles__ cuyas hojas son levemente movidas por el viento, las voces de los alumnos que se encuentran practicando en sus respectivos clubes deportivos y la luz roja del sol indicando el final del atardecer. Estuve buscando a Sunohara por los alrededores pero no encontraba ni rastro hasta que __llegué__ a la zona de los bancos donde estaba al lado de una chica de cabellos largos __dirigiéndose__ hacia donde __está __él__. Era Kyou._

KUROU: (¿Kyou? ¿Por qué está ella aquí? No comprendo.)

_Debido a que no __podía__ escucharlos de lejos __decidí__ acercarme un poco, __ocultándome__ sigilosamente __detrás__ de una de las columnas del edificio cerca de donde __están__ ellos reunidos. De pronto, vi que Kyou miraba hacia las columnas del edificio. __¿__Se __habrá__ dado cuenta de mi presencia? Lo dudo, pero __decidí__ permanecer oculto mientras ellos entablan la __conversación__._

SUNOHARA: ¿Sucede algo?

KYOU: No, no sucede nada.

SUNOHARA: Y-ya… veo… esto… lo que dijiste hace un rato… ¿Es en serio?

KYOU: Sin duda.

SUNOHARA: Entiendo… al principio no podía creérmelo pero… ahora que lo dices… bueno, no es que yo no quiera realmente hacerlo, pero la verdad es algo totalmente inesperado no sé si decir que esto es algo maravilloso o una verdadera sorpresa pero… realmente no puedo creerlo, es casi como si fuera un sueño, aún así, ¿de verdad quieres salir conmigo?

KUROU: (¿QUEEEE? ¿KYOU y…? ¿SUNOHARA? ¿Juntos? ¡Es una broma!)

KYOU: ¿De verdad no quieres?

SUNOHARA: No, te equivocas. No es lo que intentaba decir. Es solo que para mí es una sorpresa. Recuerdo que estuvimos juntos en la misma clase cuando estudiamos en el segundo año; a pesar de ello, no tuvimos muchas oportunidades para hablar o… tal vez… ¡Ah! ¡Quizá sea eso! Después de que pasamos al tercer año, fuimos separados de salón y allí fue cuando te diste cuenta acerca de tus sentimientos sin percatarte cuando estuvimos tan cerca o algo así, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Si… parece ser como tú dices…

SUNOHARA: Y entonces… ¿te parece bien estar conmigo?

KYOU: ¿Acaso todavía no me crees?

SUNOHARA: No, no es eso. Como diría esto… pues la verdad estaba seguro que…

KYOU: ¡Youhei!

SUNOHARA: ¿Sí?

KYOU: ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre de manera sencilla? Lo que siento por ti, y así de esa forma lo comprendas todo fácilmente.

SUNOHARA: ¿Una manera sencilla?

_Diciendo eso, Kyou gira sus ojos fuera de Sunohara y mira en __dirección__ exactamente hacia donde yo estoy escondido. __Después__ de eso, decidida se pone __más__ cerca de Sunohara._

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? Esto… ¿Señorita Kyou?

_Ella se pone __aún __más__ cerca y __después__ ella justo comienza a abrazar a Sunohara lentamente con mucho temor__…_

KUROU: (¿Qué? ¿Va a hacerlo con Sunohara? ¿Justo aquí? No, esto no puede estar pasando. La hermana de mi novia y mi buen amigo… ¿acaso…? ¿Será esto posible? ¿Acaso Kyou puede ser feliz de esa manera?)

_Mi __corazón__ empieza a dolerme y cada vez late con __más__ fuerza mientras que Kyou mueve su cabeza __más__ cerca hacia la de Sunohara y parece estar a punto de besarle. __Sentía__ que no __podía__ dejar que esto __continúe__ pero si los detengo__…__ no, no tengo por __qué__ involucrarme ya que ella es solo la hermana de mi novia y no tengo derecho a interferir si eso es lo que ella desea pero__…__ inesperadamente..._

SUNOHARA: ¡Espera por favor!

KUROU: (¿Eh?)

_Sunohara pone sus manos en los hombros de Kyou para alejarla un poco__…_

KYOU: Entonces, ¿no te gusto?

SUNOHARA: No me refiero a eso sino… cómo decírtelo… la verdad no me siento emocionalmente preparado para esta situación tan de repente por eso… pues… antes de que continuemos solo hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte.

KYOU: ¿Y qué es?

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad me quieres?

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

SUNOHARA: Para ser más precisos, ¿no crees que estás forzándote a ti misma?

KYOU: Por supuesto que no. ¡No lo hago en contra de mi voluntad!

SUNOHARA: No puedes engañarme. Mira tu mano.

KYOU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: Está temblando, ¿verdad?

_Como si estuviera tocando algo que quema, Kyou aparta sus manos de Sunohara y se pone muy nerviosa__…_

KYOU: ¡Ugh!

SUNOHARA: Viéndolo de esta manera, es probable que esté en lo cierto pero… Kyou, tú realmente amas a Kurou, ¿no es así?

KUROU: (¿Qué?)

KYOU: ¡Ugh! Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Yo jamás…!

SUNOHARA: Aunque pareces negarlo, mi intuición no parece ser incorrecta. Además de Okazaki, Kurou Sakagami ha sido la persona más cercana a ti durante estos dos años que nos conocemos. Bueno, si estoy equivocado me disculparé por todo lo que he dicho.

KYOU: ¡Ugh!

SUNOHARA: Ese silencio demuestra que no estoy equivocado, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Pero… Yo… yo… yo… ¡Ugh!

SUNOHARA: Dime la verdad, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres lastimarte a ti misma?

_Sunohara intenta forzarla para que diga la __razón__ de esta actitud tan inesperada que no va para nada con su forma de ser. En medio de la __desesperación__, ella intenta mirar hacia cualquier lado, buscando algo que pueda calmar su terrible ansiedad y en ello su mirada queda terriblemente asustada al ver lo que hay __detrás__ de una de las columnas del edificio, cerca de donde ellos __están__ reunidos._

SUNOHARA: ¿Huh?

_Sunohara se da cuenta hacia donde ella __está__ mirando y__…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Kurou? ¿Eres tú?

_Obviamente los dos se dieron cuenta de mi figura escondida tras la columna y no tuve __más__ remedio que revelar mi presencia ante ellos. Tanto como Sunohara como Kyou estaban sorprendidos pero a la vez deprimidos sin poder decir palabra alguna. Sin embargo, mientras nos quedamos los tres callados durante un rato, __decidí__ ponerme firme y romper el silencio__…_

KUROU: ¿Se puede saber cual es el significado de esto?

_Ninguno me __respondió__, y Kyou asustada, abandona el lugar corriendo deprisa con __lágrimas__ en sus ojos. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que __veía__ a Kyou de esa manera. Ella siempre __tenía__ un __carácter__ firme, siempre optimista aunque a veces de mal genio y sincera, esta vez estaba realmente destrozada por dentro y lo __único__ que __podía__ hacer en ese momento era huir de __mí__. Sunohara y yo nos quedamos __inmóviles, __observándola__ irse de esa manera ya que no __había __razón__ para detenerla en el estado que se encuentra._

SUNOHARA: ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

KUROU: Yo… así parece…

SUNOHARA: Realmente soy un verdadero idiota. Si solo me hubiera quedado callado, en estos momentos ella habría sido mi novia pero…

_Sorprendido, Sunohara se da por vencido y comienza a morder sus labios mientras mira el cielo y luego hace un respiro de resentimiento__…_

SUNOHARA: Si dejaba que esto siguiera así, probablemente ella estaría sufriendo mucho por dentro. Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer?

KUROU: ¿Sobre qué?

SUNOHARA: ¡No te hagas el estúpido! Lo sabes bien, Kyou realmente te ama, de eso no cabe duda, lo más seguro desde hace mucho tiempo.

KUROU: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Además no hay forma de que ella me pueda responder a eso si le pregunto directamente.

SUNOHARA: Pero, ¿no hay algo más que debes aclarar?

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

SUNOHARA: ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Con quién estás saliendo justo ahora?

KUROU: ¡Oh! (¡Es verdad! Ahora yo estoy saliendo con Fujibayashi y la persona que unió nuestros corazones fue… ¡Ugh!)

SUNOHARA: Kyou, estuvo muy preocupada acerca de los rumores…

KUROU: ¿Te refieres a... esos rumores… entre Kyou y yo?

SUNOHARA: Así es. Seguramente ella pensó que si tenía una cita con alguien, eso haría que esos falsos rumores desaparezcan, ¿no lo crees? Si ella estuviera saliendo conmigo, entonces tendría una oportunidad para hablar contigo.

KUROU: ¡Eso es una tontería! Estaría muy mal si ella saliera con alguien que no le gustase solo por…

SUNOHARA: Pero, ¿no crees que ella sería capaz de ir tan lejos solo para seguir estando a tu lado?

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

SUNOHARA: Esto… bueno… la verdad no comprendo esto muy bien pero sí que es un problema difícil, esas mellizas.

KUROU: Yo creo que simplemente bastaría para ella negar ante todos este malentendido. Por ejemplo, decirles algo como: ¡No estoy saliendo con Kurou Sakagami! Y eso arreglaría de mejor manera las cosas en lugar de llegar tan lejos como esto. ¿No te parece que es algo simple?

SUNOHARA: Simple, ¿eh? De verdad sí que tienes un corazón frío.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

SUNOHARA: Kurou, debes saber que Kyou es una chica, por más fuerte que ella aparenta.

KUROU: Lo sé.

SUNOHARA: Tú me hablaste hace un tiempo acerca del verdadero amor y en este caso se aplica para ella. ¿No te parece doloroso que ella intente negar a la persona que ama?

KUROU: ¡Es por esa razón que…! Es… por eso que…

SUNOHARA: Kurou, te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿realmente amas a Ryou Fujibayashi?

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

SUNOHARA: Tú no puedes engañarme. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y desde que ha ocurrido esto de los rumores, has intentado evitar a Ryou en muchas ocasiones, en especial a la hora del almuerzo. Dime, ¿no crees que estés forzándote a ti mismo para estar al lado de Ryou-chan?

Siento que estarías muy adolorido si hubiera resultado y Kyou saliera conmigo, amigo.

KUROU: Sunohara…

SUNOHARA: Dime, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando estuviste espiándonos? Estoy seguro que tu corazón estaba retorciéndose de dolor al ver que la persona que tú consideras importante estuviera en esa situación, ¿verdad? O quizás… ¡Rayos! No sé qué hago animándote si el qué está deprimido soy yo ¡Tienes mucha suerte!

KUROU: Gracias, por ayudarme.

SUNOHARA: Supongo que para eso estamos los amigos.

_Sin embargo, sin darnos cuenta, alguien __más__ aparte de nosotros tres __había__ presenciado este hecho __observándonos__ a escondidas y __también__ estaba sufriendo mucho__…_

_Después__ de eso, ambos nos separamos al llegar a los casilleros ya que necesitaba estar tiempo para estar a solas. Mientras estaba solo comenzaba a pensar en las palabras de Sunohara que __herían__ mi pecho__…_

[FLASHBACK]

SUNOHARA: Oye Kurou, ¿realmente amas a Ryou Fujibayashi? Dime, ¿no crees que estés forzándote a ti mismo para estar al lado de Ryou-chan?

Siento que estarías muy adolorido si Kyou saliera conmigo. Estoy seguro que tu corazón estaba retorciéndose de dolor al ver que la persona que tú consideras importante estuviera en esa situación, ¿verdad?

_Kurou __también__ recuerda lo que Sunohara dijo ayer__…_

SUNOHARA: ¿La amas de verdad?

KUROU: ¿A quién?

SUNOHARA: ¿Quién más? Me refiero a Ryou Fujibayashi.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: Estoy preguntando si de verdad la quieres, ahora que ustedes dos están saliendo juntos.

KUROU: Yo…

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

_Kurou pensaba silenciosamente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal del instituto__…_

KUROU: Entonces, podría ser que en realidad yo… ¿estaba forzándome a mí mismo todo este tiempo? ¿Entonces acaso solo la quiero únicamente porque ella es igual a mi madre? ¿Acaso solo la quiero por compasión? No… yo… no quiero creer eso… pero… ¿Será posible que, sin darme cuenta, me hice a mí mismo la victima para poder estar con Fujibayashi? La verdad no sé qué responder acerca de los sentimientos de Kyou, pero si fuera cierto lo que Sunohara dijo acerca de que Kyou realmente me ama entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo todo lo posible para que yo pudiera salir con su hermana?

_Estaba realmente confundido, mi cabeza daba vueltas tan solo pensar en ello, pero tal vez la __razón__ sea porque su hermana es una persona muy importante para ella y como dijo, Kyou desea que su hermana sea feliz. Sin embargo, encerrar sus sentimientos hacia __sí__ misma__…__atormentándose __día__ tras __día…__¿__Por __qué__ ha llegado tan lejos con esa clase de sacrificio y __desinterés__? No __podía__ encontrar una respuesta clara para ello pero de lo que __sí__ estaba seguro es que ella __está__ sufriendo por mi culpa, todo por mi __indecisión…_

_Sin embargo__…__ para mi mayor sorpresa__…__ una __pequeña__ voz me llamaba__…_

VOZ DE CHICA: Ah… esto…

KUROU: ¿Eh?

_Levanté__ mi cabeza y dirigi mi mirada hacia aquella voz y era nada menos que__…_

KUROU: ¿Fujibayashi?

_Sin darme cuenta, Fujibayashi ya estaba __allí__, en la entrada principal del instituto esperando por __mí…_

RYOU: Ah… esto…

KUROU: ¿No se suponía que debías estar yendo a tu casa?

RYOU: Ah… es que… tus zapatos se encontraban todavía en el casillero cuando estaba saliendo y… pues… yo pensé que podría encontrarte si te esperaba aquí…

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Estás tratando de decir que has estado esperando por mí todo este tiempo?

RYOU: Bueno, no exactamente. La verdad es que hace un rato acabo de terminar con mis adivinanzas de fortuna.

KUROU: Ya veo. (Realmente soy una persona miserable.)

RYOU: Esto… Sakagami, ¿te ha sucedido algo malo?

KUROU: E… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

RYOU: Tu mirada luce totalmente distinta.

KUROU: No, no es nada. Por otra parte, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo.

RYOU: Ah, tienes razón, pero…

KUROU: Entonces vayamos a casa, a no ser que esa no sea la razón por la que me has estado esperando todo este rato, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Ah… esto…. Pues….

_En ello, Fujibayashi pone su cara colorada nuevamente mientras que yo seriamente caminaba de forma alejada hacia ella mientras que ella apuradamente consigue alcanzarme. __E__n el camino a casa, comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas triviales como las veces que las chicas le piden que les adivine su fortuna, los libros que __leímos__, las noticias de la tele y entre otras. A pesar de ello, ambos __sabíamos__ que algo no iba bien a pesar de la __conversación__ fluida que tenemos, era como si __tratáramos__ de ocultar algo que nos duele al decirlo. Para evitar que ella sospeche de mi __depresión__, cuando dividimos nuestros caminos hacia nuestros respectivos hogares, le di un beso de despedida en la mejilla __asegurándome__ de que no __haya__ mirones por __ahí__ y ella __también__ me devuelve el beso y __después__ ella se va apresuradamente mientras que yo me iba por mi camino de regreso._

_De __algún__ modo __sentía__ que la primavera de mi vida __estaría__ a punto de terminar de manera __trágica…_

RYOU: Hermana… ¡no perderé ante ti!

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_Al __día__ siguiente, me __desperté__ tarde ya que no __podía__ dormir angustiado no solo por Kyou, sino __también__ acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Fujibayashi. Sin embargo, lo que __más__ me preocupa ahora es el __sueño__ que tuve mientras __dormía__. Fue un __sueño__ horrible, Kyou estaba __allí__ muy triste y yo estaba __abrazándola__ sin decir nada ni tampoco nos miramos el rostro del uno al otro. Simplemente__…__ nos abrazamos__…__ como si el tiempo se detuviera frente a nosotros pero __también__ estaba __allí__ Fujibayashi quien nos estaba mirando sin hacer ruido, ni tampoco __decía__ nada__…__ probablemente estaba llorando ante esta __situación__._

RYOU: ¿Te parece bien si comemos juntos?

SUNOHARA: Esto… pensándolo bien, creo que estoy estorbando aquí, así que mejor los dejo a solas.

KUROU: Ah… Sunohara… espera…

KYOU: ¿Quieres dejar eso de una vez? Tengo que…

KUROU: ¡Tu vida vale mucho más que esa moto! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Una moto puede reemplazarse pero una vida jamás!

KYOU: Tú solo debes pensar en Ryou. ¿No crees que sería horrible si tu novia se sintiera insegura? Tú no necesitas preocuparte por mí. No, definitivamente no. Agradezco tu preocupación pero ahora solo debes pensar en ella. La verdad es que yo no siento tanto por ti como crees, así que no te preocupes.

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 38: Corazón a la deriva. ¡No se pierdan este emocionante capitulo!**_


	38. Ryou Story 38: Corazon a la deriva

**CAPITULO 38: Corazón a la deriva**

_Sin darme cuenta, mientras __dormía__, una vez __más__ estaba dentro de ese __extraño __sueño__. Un mundo diferente y tan __vacío__ donde no __había__ ninguna persona alrededor, solo __vegetación__, valles y __montaña__s alrededor. Al menos eso __creía__ cuando enfrente de mis ojos estaba aquel lugar donde se encontraba un __árbol__ gigante y debajo de su copa, una persona con un largo y hermoso vestido que estaba esperando por __mí__. Sin __más __preámbulo, __corrí__ sin detenerme para poder llegar hacia donde esta aquella mujer. Cuando por fin __podía__ apenas distinguir su rostro en la __lejanía__, recuerdos de un pasado lejano __atravesaron en mi mente, entre ellas las figuras de dos personas que parecían __ser una misma, el primero era alguien quien __había__ perdido hace mucho tiempo __atrás__ y la otra es la de aquella chica que __compartió__ mi __último __año__ en el __instituto__ donde una vez estudie cuando me encontraba en dicho mundo. Sin embargo, pese a mis esfuerzos, no __podía__ llegar hacia donde __está__ aquella misteriosa figura._

_Después__ de ello, me __caí__ bruscamente de la cama__…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! Ese sueño otra vez… pero… esta vez era diferente, es incluso más aterrador que los anteriores. No obstante, ¿Quién será la persona que está esperando por mí bajo ese árbol?

_Horas __más__ tarde, __sonó__ el timbre indicando el fin de la cuarta hora de clases. __E__l profesor, abandona el __salón__ y cada uno de los estudiantes se __concentra__ en ir a almorzar ya sea en el __salón__ o en la __cafetería__. __Revisé__ mi billetera y me __levanté__ de mi sitio caminando en mi __dirección__ a la tienda de la __cafetería__ para comprar algo de comer__…_

SUNOHARA: Ah, Kurou, ¿vas de compras? Vayamos a comer juntos.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

_Abandonamos el __salón__ para ir rumbo hacia la __cafetería__. Sin embargo, __comencé__ a observar una cara muy familiar a lo lejos que viene corriendo hacia nuestra __dirección…_

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Uf, uf… Sakagami-kun.

KUROU: ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Será que has perdido tu billetera?

RYOU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Uf… esto… de casualidad… ¿no habrás ido ya a la tienda de la cafetería?

KUROU: No, pero ahora justamente estamos en camino.

RYOU: Uf… uf… uf… ¡Qué alivio!

_Fujibayashi muestra una clara y hermosa sonrisa mientras __todavía__ suspira de haber venido corriendo desde lejos__…_

KUROU: ¿Huh?

RYOU: Esto… toma. Esto es para ti.

_Diciendo eso, ella me presenta una bolsa de __plástico__ que pertenece a la tienda que al parecer ella ya __compró __allí__ unos __sándwiches__ para __mí__._

RYOU: ¿Te parece bien si comemos juntos?

_Sunohara y yo intercambiamos nuestras miradas al quedar sorprendidos ante las inesperadas palabras de ella. Para ser sinceros, es la primera vez que ambos vemos a Fujibayashi con esa clase de __comportamiento__. Para ser __más__ precisos, __est__a clase de comportamiento es algo similar a otra persona que nosotros dos conocemos__…_

SUNOHARA: Esto… pensándolo bien, creo que estoy estorbando aquí, así que mejor los dejo a solas.

KUROU: Ah… Sunohara… espera…

_Sunohara, __rápidamente__ hace un gesto con su mano y __rápidamente__ se va corriendo, aunque __más__ bien __diría__ huyendo. __Después__ de ello, __dirigí__ mi mirada hacia Fujibayashi._

RYOU: Ah… esto… de verdad… ¿les estoy estorbando?

KUROU: No, no te preocupes por él. A él no le gustan las escenas cursi. Supongo que está bien si vamos al patio principal, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¡Sí!

_Finalmente ambos llegamos al patio principal. __L__a __cafetería __está__ abarrotada de gente al igual que __aquí__ donde hay gente que __también__ disfruta de su almuerzo. Recuerdo que en estamos los dos solos. Recuerdo que en aquellos __días__, muchas cosas inesperadas y alocadas sucedieron algunas como aquella en la que Kyou la forzaba a darme el almuerzo con sus palillos o en otra donde Fujibayashi huyo de forma despavorida al darme un beso indirecto. Me pregunto, si podremos volver a esos __días__, en las que los tres __éramos__ felices sin ninguna __preocupación__._

RYOU: ¿Te parece bien en este lugar?

_Ella__ dirige su mirada hacia una de las bancas que __está__ cerca del muro de piedra para indicarme si ese es un buen lugar para nosotros__…_

KUROU: Claro.

RYOU: Bien, entonces vayamos a sentarnos.

_Después__ de eso, Fujibayashi abre la bolsa que trae consigo y comienza a buscar dentro y luego saca lo que ha encontrado para __entregármelo__ en mis manos._

RYOU: Aquí tienes.

KUROU: Vaya, ¿pan de curry y pan de melón? Gracias, pero de verdad no tienes por qué…

RYOU: ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que era mejor comer nuestra propia comida en lugar de forzar a mi hermana para que nos la prepare?

KUROU: Ah… sí, es verdad. Lo recuerdo…

_Es __difícil__ creerlo pero han pasado dos semanas desde el __día__ en que termine almorzando con Fujibayashi y su hermana mayor justo en este lugar donde __comenzó__ todo. Me pregunto si ella __también__ recuerda esos __días__._

KUROU: ¿Mmmm?

_De pronto, __comencé__ a observar por los alrededores y __comencé__ a darme cuenta de algo inusual__…_

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: Solo recordaba que este es el mismo lugar donde comenzamos a almorzar juntos hace dos semanas.

RYOU: Ah, veo que te diste cuenta. Para serte sincera, me sentía algo insegura e hice una adivinanza de mi fortuna durante la cuarta hora.

_Fujibayashi saca de su bolsillo las cartas que yo__…__¡__No! Quiero decir, las cartas que Kyou __compró__. Obviamente me __daría__ algo de pena decirle la verdad por lo que me he quedado en silencio__…_

RYOU: A través del hexagrama que he formado con las cartas esta vez la carta del Juicio tiene una razón importante para este caso. Su significado correcto es: Reunión, decisión, reinicio y un nuevo camino para seguir. Sus dos primeros significados implican volver hacia atrás y partir desde ese punto… eso es porque… pues… yo pensé justamente en el primer lugar en que comimos juntos.

KUROU: Y también la primera vez en la que pude apreciar tu sorprendente velocidad a la hora de huir. ¡Jejeje!

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Ah, olvidemos eso. Fuera de broma, haciendo esto significa que tendremos un futuro brillante, ¿no es verdad?

RYOU: Exactamente. En realidad, la última cosa que uno debe tomar en cuenta acerca de un lugar en específico está indicada en la carta de la Rueda de la Fortuna. Significa, que uno está destinado para tener la oportunidad de intentar algo nuevo. Bueno, su significado literal de la rueca en la rueda de la fortuna es un círculo infinito que continua girando. Es por esa razón, que a partir de ahora pienso que tendremos un brillante futuro para ambos.

_Después__ de ello, expresa una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro__…_

KUROU: (La verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con ello, ¿realmente merezco estar con ella después de las cosas que han sucedido? El posible hecho que ella pueda ser la reencarnación de mi madre fallecida, el incidente que tuve con Kyou y Sunohara ayer… la verdad siento un profundo dolor ahora en mi interior mientras observo la situación.)

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?

KUROU: Ah, ¿dijiste algo?

RYOU: Ah….

KUROU: ¿Mmmm?

_En estos momentos, Ryou se encuentra con una mirada seria como si estuviera pensando en algo__…_

RYOU: Decía que ahora he traído té con leche y jugo de naranja ¿Cuál prefieres?

KUROU: Mmmm… creo que el jugo de naranja si te parece bien.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

_Después__ de ello, ella empieza a __sonreír__ mientras saca la botella de jugo y me lo entrega._

_Sin embargo, __comencé__ a darme cuenta que algunos estudiantes que terminaron su almuerzo comienzan a observar hacia __aquí__ mientras van pasando cerca de nosotros__…_

RYOU: Parece que mucha gente ha empezado a observarnos recientemente.

KUROU: Cierto, eso justamente iba a decirte.

RYOU: Me pregunto que estarán hablando de nosotros.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Nosotros?

RYOU: ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que somos amantes?

KUROU: Ah… pues… no creo. Quizá piensen que es difícil imaginarse a nosotros dos, la delegada y el mejor alumno de la clase comiendo juntos aquí en el patio.

RYOU: Puede que tengas razón.

_De pronto, ella comienza a __sonreír__ mientras que a la vez se sonroja._

RYOU: Sin embargo, también se esparcen los rumores.

KUROU: ¿Rumores?

_Mi __corazón__ empieza a ponerse a latir muy fuerte de la __impresión__ tras __oír__ la temible palabra __"__Rumores__"__ que ha empezado a atormentar mi vida y de las personas a mi alrededor__…_

RYOU: Todos han estado observándonos cuando estamos juntos de esta forma. Es muy probable que estén esparciendo rumores acerca de nosotros como pareja, saliendo juntos y todas esas cosas.

_En lugar de avergonzarse como normalmente lo hace ante esta clase de situaciones, __extrañamente__ ella comienza a __sonreír __más__ de manera alegre y tranquila. Tal vez no sea tan malo verla avergonzada de esa manera pero ahora es diferente. Los __pétalos__ de las flores comienzan a esparcirse con el viento hacia los estudiantes que han terminado justo su merienda. Y como dijo Fujibayashi hace unos momentos, un par de ellos comienza a mirarnos. Entre todas las personas que nos observan pude ver precisamente a una en particular en el interior del edificio__…__ una chica alta de cabello largo__…__ con una cinta blanca atada en un lado de su pelo__…__ no puede ser otra __más__ que__…_

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun, te sucede algo malo? ¿Había alguien del edificio observándonos?

KUROU: No… no…

_Trate de mantener la calma mientras observaba a Fujibayashi__…__._

KUROU: Solo estaba preocupado de que todo el mundo nos estuviera observando.

RYOU: Así parece… Esto es un poco vergonzoso, ¿verdad?

_Ella toma su __té__ con leche mientras se sonroja y empieza a __sonreír__. Mientras tanto, __volví__ a mirar el edificio del instituto y vi que Kyou ya no estaba en ese lugar donde nos observaba. Probablemente se fue a otro lugar. __Después__ de ello, __continué__ comiendo mi emparedado pero no __podía__ degustar su sabor __después__ de todas las cosas que __está__n sucediendo._

_Horas __más__ tarde, las lecciones del __día__ por fin __había__n terminado. Estaba muy triste y a la vez confundido, __¿qué __debería__ hacer ahora? __¿__Por __qué__ cada vez que observo a Fujibayashi veo la imagen de mi madre en ella? Este dolor no deja de atormentarme. __Después__ de ello, todos se van abandonando el __salón__ mientras que yo me quedo __aquí__ solo. Fujibayashi ya no se encuentra en el __salón__. __S__eguramente debe haber ido a la __reunión__ del nuevo consejo estudiantil para el festival escolar que se __llevará__ a cabo este domingo. Si hubiera alguien que estuviera esperando por alguna persona, seguramente ya __estaría__n regresando juntos a casa en este momento. __Después__ de recuperarme, __tomé__ un suspiro, lleve mi maleta y __comencé__ a salir del __salón__._

_Mientras llegaba caminando hacia la entrada principal de la escuela para irme, pude observar a alguien que estaba caminando lentamente y __comenzó__ a mirarme. Al verla, pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de Kyou a quien le salude._

KUROU: ¡Hola!

KYOU: Hola.

_Nos saludamos mutuamente pero de manera __fría…_

KUROU: ¿No se supone que tienes una reunión ahora?

KYOU: Estaba aburrida, así que decidí no quedarme más rato.

KUROU: Pero, tú eres la gran delegada, ¿no es así? Todos te ven como una hermana mayor en quien pueden confiar.

KYOU: No hay razón que me sienta orgullosa de ello.

_Después__ de ello, nuestra __conversación __empezó__ a ser incomoda__…_

KYOU: ¿Estabas… esperando?

KUROU: ¿A quién?

KYOU: A Ryou.

KUROU: No. El día de hoy pienso irme solo por mi cuenta.

KYOU: Entiendo…

_Con un __pequeño__ murmuro, sus ojos que __permanecían__ casi cerrados vuelven a abrirse y __continúa__ mirando hacia el piso._

KUROU: (¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Ella normalmente me diría: "¡Ni de broma! ¡Tú debes quedarte a esperarla! En lugar de eso, ella se aleja dejando una fría atmosfera.)

KYOU: Bueno, entonces me retiro.

_Diciendo eso, ella camina hacia adelante y __continúa__ su camino. Viendo esto, __cogí__ mi maleta y __comencé__ a caminar en la misma __dirección__ que ella._

KYOU: ¿Y ahora por qué razón me estás siguiendo?

KUROU: Este es el único camino que hay para la ciudad ¿Dónde más se supone que quieres que vaya?

_Kyou permanece en silencio y comienza a caminar deprisa como si estuviera huyendo y yo __también __empecé__ a hacer lo mismo. Mientras caminamos por la ciudad ella continua a una distancia alejada de __mí__. No hablamos de nada en particular., solo __estábamos __incómodos__ frente a esta __extraña__ atmosfera que se __había__ formado entre nosotros dos. No nos preocupamos de nada. __M__i __corazón __empezó__ a latir mientras pensaba en iniciar alguna __conversación__ al estar juntos. Ella parece __también__ pensar en lo mismo pero prefiere permanecer en silencio._

_Sin embargo, cuando __comencé__ a dar un suspiro, ella comienza a hablarme__…_

KYOU: Oye.

KUROU: Mmmm…

KYOU: Te estoy hablando.

KUROU: Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

KYOU: ¿Hasta dónde piensas seguirme?

KUROU: ¿Que tan lejos estoy?

KYOU: Tu casa no es por ese camino, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Ah… es verdad…

_Sin darme cuenta __habíamos__ llegado precisamente al cruce donde nuestros caminos se dividen. Durante un rato estuvimos parados sin decir palabra alguna. Al parecer Kyou estaba preocupada de la misma manera que yo._

KYOU: Disculpa por lo de antes.

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: La verdad es que hoy no he tenido un buen día, eso es todo.

KUROU: No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

KYOU: Kurou… sobre ayer… no te tomes en serio lo que dijo Youhei.

KUROU: ¡Uh!

KYOU: La verdad es que yo… pues… no pensaba realmente en eso. Probablemente te haya mirado de forma especial y viéndolos felices a Ryou y a ti, me hizo pensar algo como: "¡Quisiera tener un novio al igual que Ryou!"

KUROU: (¿Qué?)

KYOU: Y justamente se me ocurrió ayer que saliendo con Youhei podría ser la mejor manera de deshacer los malos rumores que están afectando la relación entre ustedes dos y además tendría la oportunidad de tener a alguien a mi lado. ¡Ahhh! Pero Youhei hizo las cosas mal y por eso decidí dar la iniciativa.

KUROU: (Acaso ella…)

KYOU: Es por eso que no quiero que te sientas mal de esa forma. Además ten en cuenta que Ryou está contigo ahora. En pocas palabras, esta clase de sentimientos sería muy mala para ella.

KUROU: ¡BASTA! ¿Acaso crees que puedes ser feliz con este tipo de razonamiento? ¿Realmente te parece bien dejar las cosas así?

KYOU: Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

KUROU: ¿Cómo?

KYOU: Tú solo debes pensar en Ryou. ¿No crees que sería horrible si tu novia se sintiera insegura?

KUROU: (No entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes estar sonriendo en una situación como esta?)

KYOU: Tú no necesitas preocuparte por mí. No, definitivamente no. Agradezco tu preocupación pero ahora solo debes pensar en Ryou.

KUROU: (No entiendo como puedes soportar esta clase de dolor tú sola cada día. Un dolor tan… insoportable… tan difícil de superar… y todo por mi culpa)

KYOU: La verdad es que yo no siento tanto por ti como crees, así que no te preocupes.

_Una sonrisa tan dolorosa que oprime mi pecho, __sabía__ que Kyou estaba sufriendo por mi culpa y lo que __más__ rabia me da es que no puedo hacer nada por ella. Ella __está__ luchando consigo misma para retener su dolor sin saber que esto le afecta cada vez __más__._

_Verla de esa forma resultaba bastante doloroso para __mí__ siendo la causa de dicho dolor._

KYOU: Nos vemos. Cuídate

_Kyou __después__ voltea hacia el otro lado con una sonrisa y se despide de __mí__ agitando su mano. Posteriormente, ella camina lentamente en __dirección__ hacia su casa._

_Al __día__ siguiente, me __desperté__ tarde ya que no __podía__ dormir angustiado no solo por Kyou, sino __también__ acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Fujibayashi. Sin embargo, lo que __más__ me preocupa ahora es el __sueño__ que tuve mientras __dormía__. Fue un __sueño__ horrible, Kyou estaba __allí__ muy triste y yo estaba __abrazándola__ sin decir nada ni tampoco nos miramos el rostro del uno al otro. Simplemente__…__ nos abrazamos__…__ como si el tiempo se detuviera frente a nosotros pero __también__ estaba __allí__ Fujibayashi quien nos estaba mirando sin hacer ruido, ni tampoco __decía__ nada__…__ probablemente estaba llorando ante esta __situación__. Simplemente me puse a mirar la hora mientras intentaba calmarme un poco. Esta __sería__ la primera vez en mi vida que llego tarde a clases desde que he comenzado a salir con Fujibayashi._

_Me puse en camino hacia la escuela mientras observaba el paisaje tranquilo donde no hay casi estudiantes en el trayecto, de esa manera __solía__ observarlo en aquellos __días__ antes de iniciar mi __relación__ con ella. A veces pensaba que __pasaría__ si las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, mi vida solitaria de siempre, sin problemas y nadie que __esté__ sufriendo a causa __mía…__ pero eso __sería__ algo muy __egoísta__ de mi parte, querer volver a esos __días__. Me __sentí__ culpable por ella, llegando tarde de esta forma cuando le __prometí__ llegar siempre puntual a clases. No, la verdad es que __también__ tengo otra clase de culpa, ya que __todavía__ no puedo dejar de pensar que Ryou __podría__ llegar a ser en realidad__…__ pero__…__ ese __sueño…__ acerca de Kyou, no deja de intrigarme ya que no estoy seguro cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Me detuve por un momento y me puse a pensar que no puedo entrar al __salón__ de esa forma. Fujibayashi __está __allí…__ si entro de esta forma__…__ con esta __expresión__, seguramente ella se __preocupará__ por __mí__ y no __sabría__ que decirle al respecto__…_

_Sin embargo, sin darme cuenta sucede algo inesperado__…_

KUROU: ¡GUAAAAAAAH!

_Sin darme cuenta, algo me __impactó__ fuertemente contra el suelo. Por fortuna, el golpe no fue nada grave y tras ello __comencé__ a recuperar la conciencia mientras la cabeza __aún__ me __dolía__ por el impacto. Sin embargo, esta __sensación__ ya me __había__ ocurrido antes._

KUROU: ¡Rayos! ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

KYOU: Lo siento, no te había visto.

KUROU: ¿¡TUUUUU OTRA VEZ!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que tengas más cuidado! ¿Qué tal si arrollas a un niño o a unos ancianos?

KYOU: No te preocupes por ello. Ya me había asegurado previamente antes de llegar por aquí ya que a esta hora no pasa mucha gente.

KUROU: Aún así no es bueno que hagas eso. ¡Un momento! Si en verdad estabas mirando bien, ¿por qué no te detuviste al verme?

KYOU: ¡No puedo hacer eso repentinamente! Las llantas se podrían gastar si freno bruscamente de esa forma.

KUROU: ¿Y qué es más importante? ¿Mi vida o las estúpidas llan…?

KYOU: Las llantas, por supuesto.

KUROU: (Esa respuesta tan repentina me hiere profundamente) ¡Ugh! Me rindo. Dime, ¿otra vez estás viniendo en moto a la escuela a esta hora?

KYOU: No digas eso si tú también estás retrasado.

KUROU: Solo estaba dando una vuelta.

KYOU: Oh… ya veo. Bueno, me voy.

_Después__ de eso, Kyou comienza a arrancar su moto y oprime el acelerador, pero normalmente ella se va __rápidamente __ignorándome__ por completo pero en esta __ocasión__ ella no deja de mirarme mientras conduce y repentinamente choca su moto frente a un poste de __teléfono__ y ella cae violentamente al piso y yo __rápidamente __corrí__ hacia ella__…_

KUROU: ¡Kyou!

_Rápidamente__ llegue hacia donde __está__ ella, quien __aún__continúa__ en el suelo sin poder moverse tras ese choque__…_

KUROU: ¡Kyou! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Estás bien? ¡Resiste!

KYOU: ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

KUROU: ¿Kyou?

KYOU: Me torcí el tobillo.

KUROU: ¿Puedes levantarte?

KYOU: Creo que sí, pero…

KUROU: Déjame revisarlo.

KYOU: Descuida, no es tan… pero, ¿qué hay de mi moto?

KUROU: ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Tú eres más importante!

KYOU: ¡No te preocupes de mí! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi moto?

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar eso a un lado?

KYOU: Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! ¡Mi moto…!

_De pronto, Kurou abre __rápidamente__ su __maletín__ y en __él__ se encuentra vendas, gasa y medicina y en ello, comienza a quitarle el zapato de Kyou en el pie donde __está__ lastimada y comienza a hacerle un tratamiento de primeros auxilios para evitar que su pie sufra complicaciones por ese accidente._

KYOU: ¿Quieres dejar eso de una vez? Tengo que…

KUROU: ¡Tu vida vale mucho más que esa moto! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Una moto puede reemplazarse pero una vida jamás!

KYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: Ahora déjame terminar de vendarte el pie.

KYOU: Lo siento…

_Kyou, impresionada por las palabras de Kurou, decide guardar silencio mientras que Kurou termina de vendarle el pie lastimado para que pueda andar sin mayor dificultad._

KUROU: Bien, ahora iré a revisar tu moto.

_Después__ de ello, fui a revisar la moto, al parecer la rueda trasera parece estar __dañada__ por el impacto ya que __débilmente__ gira al avanzar y se abollo un poco la parte de adelante._

KUROU: Mmmm… parece que la parte de atrás está descompuesta.

KYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?

_Ella grita, mientras comienza a levantarse __rápidamente__ hacia donde __está__ su moto__…_

KYOU: ¡Ay!

KUROU: ¡Idiota! ¡No fuerces tu pie de esa forma!

KYOU: Pero la moto…

KUROU: No te preocupes, el impacto no ha sido tan fuerte, todo lo demás está bien.

KYOU: Pero…

KUROU: A esa velocidad, el impacto no fue tremendo y por fortuna tu pie solo necesita reposo y que te vea la doctora de la escuela.

KYOU: Pero yo hablo de la moto.

KUROU: Descuida, dudo mucho que esté descompuesta por un simple choque.

_Después__ de ello, la ayude a caminar un poco mientras se recupera y luego la ayude a mover la moto a un lado de la pista__…_

KYOU: Kurou, muchas gracias…

KUROU: Dime, ¿Cómo puedo encender el motor?

KYOU: Jala el freno de la izquierda y presiona el switch que está al costado del mango derecho.

KUROU: ¿Así?

KYOU: Correcto.

KUROU: Mmmm… no hay contacto.

KYOU: ¡Oh cielos! ¿Se habrá averiado?

KUROU: No creo, lo intentaré de nuevo.

_Intenté__ una vez __más__ siguiendo las indicaciones de Kyou pero esta vez __también __decidí__ presionar un poco el embriague y de pronto, la moto hace contacto y el motor comienza a encender._

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Funciona! ¿Lo ves?

KYOU: ¡Qué alivio! No había forma de que se malograra en un mes después de que lo comprara.

KUROU: Además que tampoco que es algo barato que uno pueda comprar. Sin embargo, fuera de eso… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees poder caminar?

KYOU: Ah, sí. ¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Gracias!

KUROU: Ya veo.

KYOU: Sí… veo que siempre llevas eso contigo.

KUROU: Uno nunca sabe cuando alguien está en peligro.

KYOU: Es verdad… tú vas a convertirte en doctor…

_Sin embargo, nuestra __conversación__ cambia a un ambiente poco incomodo. En ello, comienzo a recordar lo que ella me dijo ayer__…_

** FLASHBACK **

KYOU: Tú solo debes pensar en Ryou. ¿No crees que sería horrible si tu novia se sintiera insegura? Tú no necesitas preocuparte por mí. No, definitivamente no. Agradezco tu preocupación pero ahora solo debes pensar en ella. La verdad es que yo no siento tanto por ti como crees, así que no te preocupes.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

_Recuerdo __todavía__ aquella dolorosa sonrisa__…_

KYOU: ¿Kurou?

KUROU: Dime.

KYOU: Gracias por salvarme a mí y ayudarme con la moto.

KUROU: De nada.

KYOU: Bueno… este yo… tengo que irme rápido.

KUROU: Kyou, no olvides de pasar por la enfermería para que te den medicina para tu tobillo.

KYOU: Descuida.

_Después__ de ello, ella vuelve a su moto y comienza a presionar el acelerador para ponerse en camino pero me da la __impresión__ de que __todavía__ no deja de mirarme mientras va en su moto._

_Momentos __después__, me fui a la escuela y __después__ de llegar al final del cuarto periodo me quede dormido, agotado por las cosas que ocurrieron._

SUNOHARA: Kurou, despierta.

KUROU: ¿Mmmmm? ¡Ajum! ¿Qué sucede?

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaah! ¡Luces horrible! Tu frente está roja.

KUROU: Ah… deja de hacerme cumplidos… zzzz…

SUNOHARA: Kurou, ¿todavía no despiertas?

KUROU: No del todo… zzzz…

SUNOHARA: No entiendo, por qué estás así. Sin embargo, deja de hacerte el vago y vayamos a comprar algo de comer antes que se pase la hora.

KUROU: Tienes razón… ¡Ajum! Vayamos…

_Me __levanté__ de mi asiento y me fui con Sunohara por el pasillo. __N__o __podía__ contarle que anoche no __dormí__ bien a causa de esa pesadilla. Sin embargo, era obvio que Sunohara empezara a sospechar que estoy intentando evitar a Fujibayashi a causa de su hermana._

SUNOHARA: Oye Kurou, ¿estás seguro que no prefieres ir con Ryou-chan hoy?

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

SUNOHARA: No sé, pero tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos han estado distantes últimamente además que hoy raramente llegas tarde y con mala cara.

KUROU: Solo estás imaginando cosas. Además seguramente ella tendrá un asunto que…

_Antes que pudiera completar mi frase, sucede una __aparición__ inesperada__…_

RYOU: Sakagami-kun, buenos días.

_En ese momento, Fujibayashi aparece __justo cuando estábamos __por llegar al comedor __dejándome__ sorprendido__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh! Hablando de los rumores… ¡Jejeje!

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Rumores?

SUNOHARA: Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Estas aquí por Kurou, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Ah… sí… exactamente. Sakagami, esto… ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

_Después__ de eso __dirigí__ mi mirada hacia Sunohara, sorprendidos de que ella nuevamente sin temor alguno, me pidiera almorzar con ella el __día__ de hoy._

SUNOHARA: Bueno, los veré más tarde. ¡Hasta luego chicos!

_Luego, Sunohara desparece rápidamente __por el pasillo sin dejar rastro, pareciera como si estuviera huyendo de la misma forma que ayer._

RYOU: Ah… esto… hablando de ese asunto importante de que hablabas, ¿de qué era?

KUROU: Ah, no. No es nada. Solo pensaba que estarías ocupada con la llegada del festival y eso. Así que pensaba no molestarte.

RYOU: Descuida, además quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Ah… esto… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar sandwichs? Yo invito.

RYOU: No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

KUROU: ¿Por qué?

RYOU: Hice almuerzo para los dos.

_Fujibayashi __sonríe__ mientras me muestra dos cajas __pequeñas__ de almuerzo envueltas con un __pañuelo__._

KUROU: ¡Glub!

_De pronto, __comencé__ a ponerme nervioso por esas palabras. En esta __ocasión__ dejamos de sentarnos en el lugar de siempre y nos acodamos en un sitio cercano a un __árbol__ grande que estaba un poco __más __allá__. Ella se __sentó__ encima del mantel de vinil que ella trajo y __abrió__ la caja de almuerzo que hizo para __mí__. Sin embargo, me puse inquieto ya que hace una semana __atrás__ ella hizo el almuerzo que por casualidad Botan se lo __comió__, provocando que se fuera en un viaje al __"__mar muerto__"__ por un buen tiempo._

KUROU: (¡Rayos! ¿Qué sucederá si como lo que hay dentro de allí?) ¡Auch!

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: Ah… no… esto…

RYOU: Ah, si es sobre el almuerzo no te preocupes.

KUROU: ¿Estás segura?

RYOU: Esto, así parece.

_Obviamente, esas palabras no me causaron __convicción__ alguna, pero de lo que si estaba muy seguro es que __sería__ muy rudo de mi parte si lo rechazara._

RYOU: Aún así, estoy segura de que este almuerzo debe haber quedado bien.

KUROU: (¿A causa de sus adivinanzas de fortuna? Dudo mucho que sea eso lo que esté...)

RYOU: Mi hermana me ayudo a prepararlo.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Mmm… por eso llegó tarde, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí, así parece. Mi hermana se fue a dormir de nuevo después de ayudarme.

KUROU: Entiendo.

RYOU: A pesar de que ella todavía estuvo despierta, no fui capaz de despertarla de nuevo… ¡Jejeje! Pero, ¿Cómo sabías que ella llegó tarde?

KUROU: Eso es porque me encontré con ella en el camino.

RYOU: Ah, ya veo.

KUROU: (Ya veo… así que Kyou ayudó a su hermana a preparar el almuerzo, ¿eh? Aunque obviamente no le puedo contar a Fujibayashi lo que sucedió esta mañana, ya que eso la haría preocupar mucho. Me pregunto, debe ser duro estar pendiente de la persona que consideras importante, ¿verdad?)

RYOU: Aquí tienes Sakagami-kun.

KUROU: Gracias.

_Abri la tapa, revelando el contenido de la caja de almuerzo que __preparó__ Fujibayashi con ayuda de su hermana. A pesar de lo que hay dentro viene algo __más__ de lo normal, no es muy diferente a lo que Kyou suele preparar.._

KUROU: ¿Todo esto lo preparaste tú, Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Bueno, la verdad es que hay una cosa que fue hecha por…

KUROU: ¿Y esa es…?

_Señalé__ mi dedo a la parte diferente que hay en la comida, la fritura de cerdo o conocida como __"__tonkatsu__"__ que se encuentra en la parte final de la caja de almuerzo._

RYOU: Ah, eso es lo único que mi hermana preparó.

KUROU: (Ahora que lo pienso, esto ya lo he visto antes. Un momento, creo que es el mismo tonkatsu o fritura de cerdo que yo felicite a Kyou por prepararlo aquella vez. ¿Se habrá acordado de ello?)

RYOU: Aún si esto no parece a lo que veías antes, por favor relájate y disfrútalo. Estoy segura que debe estar bueno.

KUROU: De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

_Minutos __más__ tarde, el tiempo __pasó__ y __sonó__ el timbre indicando el fin del almuerzo. El almuerzo que __comí__ era normal comparado con la __sazón__ que le pone Kyou a sus comidas. Sin embargo, no puedo quejarme al fin y al cabo estaba bueno y no __quedó__ una mala __impresión__ como imaginaba. Debo admitir que Fujibayashi ha comenzado a mejorar mucho. __Después__ de ello, mientras ella termina de lavar las loncheras, me __despedí__ de ella para ir al __baño__ de hombres antes de regresar al __salón__ pero justo __después__ de salir del __baño__, __caminé__ en __dirección__ a mi __salón__ y tuve un sorpresivo encuentro..._

KUROU &amp; KYOU: ¡Ah!

KYOU: ¿Estuvo bueno el almuerzo?

KUROU: ¿Tú nos observabas?

KYOU: Algo así, podría decirse.

KUROU: Pero había también un grupo de personas comiendo por ese lugar, me sorprende que hayas podido encontrarnos de lejos.

KYOU: Por si no te has fijado, los únicos que estaban sentados comiendo bajo un mantel de vinil eran ustedes dos, chicos.

KUROU: Bueno, eso sí es lo que nos destaca de los demás.

KYOU: Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.

KUROU: Oh…

_De __algún__ modo, __podía__ darme cuenta de que Kyou no estaba contenta por decir eso sino __más__ bien una mirada de tristeza que me hizo sentir mal al respecto._

KYOU: Yo… esto… tengo otra clase que asistir. Nos vemos.

_Al final, ella no se __concentró__ en mirarme mientras se aleja sino todo lo contrario._

KUROU: Kyou… sobre el almuerzo…

_Kyou se detiene por un breve momento__…_

KUROU: Las frituras de cerdo estaban deliciosas.

KYOU: Uh…

_Kyou __continuó__ su camino sin expresar palabra alguna ni tampoco una sonrisa en su rostro. __A__l final, mis palabras en lugar de animarla, la estaban hiriendo cada vez __más__. __Sin embargo, lo que más __me duele en estos momentos es que yo me haya convertido en la causa de su sufrimiento. Por otra parte, este hecho __haría__ que otra persona __también__ cambiara por completo su forma de ser para hacerme feliz__…_

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_Sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es la __extraña__ forma de ser que tiene Fujibayashi, aunque no solo fue hoy sino __también__ durante esta semana. Muchas cosas han cambiado en ella, como __llamándome__ para almorzar, preparar comida para __mí__, __acompañándome__ a casa__…__ y ahora lo __más__ sorprendente, la __declaración__ de amor que ella hizo en frente de la clase__…__¿__Realmente que le ha ocurrido? Es imposible que una chica tan __tímida__ como ella sea capaz de hacer esas cosas. __P__robablemente Kyou __estaría__detrás__ de esto pero__…__ dudo mucho que ella y menos ahora que __está…__además__ si fuera cierto, __sería__ muy notoria la diferencia. La verdad es que no encuentro una posible respuesta para esto y __así__ intrigado me fui hacia mi casillero para cambiar mis zapatos e irme hacia la entrada principal. Al ponerme en camino, vi de lejos a ella __esperándome__ impacientemente. Eso no era normal, ya que antes __solía__ agachar su cabeza con inseguridad pero ahora la veo diferente._

_Cada vez sus palabras me sorprenden __más__ y __más__. __E__lla se comporta de una manera muy apegada hacia __mí__ ignorando las voces de los __demás__ y no deja de __sonreír__ al caminar abrazados de esta manera. Estuve a punto de desmayarme al ver este cambio radical en ella pero en eso __recordé__ que Kyou me dijo una vez que su hermana a veces resulta ser sorprendente y en este caso no es la __excepción__._

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 39: La fuerte determinación de Ryou. ¡No se pierdan este emocionante capitulo!**_


	39. Ryou Story 39: El valor de Ryou

**CAPITULO 39: La fuerte determinación de Ryou**

_Al __día __siguiente__, las cosas __seguían__ su curso. Lamentablemente ya no __podía__ dormir como __solía__ hacerlo antes, tampoco __podía __sonreír__ de la misma forma. Todo __había__ cambiado. Recuerdo aquellos __días__ en que __solía__ caminar sin mayores preocupaciones y todo el mundo __saludándome__ de costumbre pero ahora en lugar de ello se __envolvía__ una atmósfera __extraña__ donde solo se __podían__ escuchar rumores acerca de __mí__ y mi __relación__ con las hermanas Fujibayashi._

_Hoy las clases terminan temprano por lo que hoy solo hay clases de repaso. Yo me encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, __distraído__ hasta que una voz inesperadamente __aceleró__ los latidos de mi __corazón__ de manera repentina__…_

RYOU: ¡Sakagami-kun!

_Fujibayashi vino sorpresivamente hacia mi asiento __llamándome…_

KUROU: E… esto… ¿Sucede algo?

_Era la primera vez que ella viene justo a mi sitio de manera determinada y sin temor __comenzó__ a hablarme en frente de todos, algo que ella nunca __hizo cuando empezamos a salir juntos.__ Obviamente, esto __llamó__ la __atención__ de la __mayoría__ de mis __compañeros__ que __todavía__ estaban en el __salón__._

RYOU: Las clases terminan temprano hoy.

KUROU: Sí, es verdad, pero… ¿eso a que viene?

RYOU: Es que ya es cerca del mediodía y como salimos temprano así que…

_Ryou, se pone colorada como de costumbre pero__…_

KUROU: ¿Sí?

RYOU: ¿Quieres salir conmigo de compras?

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeh?

_Eso realmente me causo un shock sorpresivo mientras que al mismo tiempo __empecé__ a escuchar algunos murmullos en el __salón__._

CHICO ESTUDIANTE #1: [¡Oye! ¿Escuchaste eso?]

CHICO ESTUDIANTE #2: [¿No se supone que Sakagami está saliendo con una chica de la otra clase?]

CHICA ESTUDIANTE: [¿Están hablando de la hermana de nuestra delegada?]

CHICO ESTUDIANTE #2: [¿No será que esto podría ser un… ya saben…?]

CHICO ESTUDIANTE #1: [¿Un triangulo amoroso?]

_De esa manera, los estudiantes han empezando nuevamente a esparcir los llamados rumores que tanto a uno le provoca cierta incomodidad. Sin embargo, lo que __más__ me preocupa es como Fujibayashi __tomará__ esto._

KUROU: Fu… ¿Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Entonces, tienes otras cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?

KUROU: No, no es eso, sino que… ¿Cuál es la prisa?

RYOU: ¿Acerca de qué?

KUROU: No, lo que intento decir es que… pues… si dices esta clase de cosas en frente de todos…

RYOU: Esto… es… bueno… a mi me parece normal, según yo lo veo. Además porque yo… porque yo… ¡Te quiero mucho Sakagami!

KUROU: ¡Aaaargh!

_De pronto, todos comienzan a vociferar, sorprendidos de la __confesión__ de Fujibayashi hacia __mí__ en frente de todos y ahora soy yo el que __está__ totalmente muerto de la __vergüenza__ en lugar de ella. Sin embargo, con ello seguramente dejaran de hablar acerca de los falsos rumores acerca de Kyou y yo, pero ahora empiezan otra clase de rumores._

RYOU: Estaré esperando por ti en la entrada principal.

_Antes que pudiera contestar algo, Fujibayashi ya __había__ retornado a su sitio. Como si pudiera contestar algo ante algo tan vergonzoso y las miradas de todos se dividieron en dos. Unos me miraban a __mí__ y otros a Fujibayashi. Inevitablemente ahora somos el centro de __atención, la delegada y el chico genio saliendo juntos._

SUNOHARA: Oye, oye, Kurou. ¿Quieres explicarme que le ha pasado a Ryou-chan el día de hoy?

KUROU: Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber.

SUNOHARA: Ella nunca se comporta de esa manera tan atrevida. No obstante, con eso es motivo más que suficiente para detener esos falsos rumores.

KUROU: Ni me lo recuerdes.

SUNOHARA: ¿Acaso no es una confesión de su amor por ti? Bueno, ustedes chicos están saliendo juntos supuestamente y si no entonces estarían viviendo una mentira.

KUROU: Supongo…

SUNOHARA: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

KUROU: No lo sé… supongo que estaríamos haciendo cosas juntos como ir de compras y esas cosas…

SUNOHARA: ¡No hablo de eso, idiota! Me refiero a Kyou.

KUROU: ¿Kyou?

SUNOHARA: Lo más seguro es que no tardará en enterarse de lo ocurrido y eventualmente comenzará a sufrir mucho.

KUROU: Tienes razón. Pero… supongo que esa sería tu oportunidad, ¿no?

SUNOHARA: Ya deja de bromear con eso, ¿quieres? ¡Hablo muy en serio!

KUROU: De acuerdo.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

KUROU: Uh…

SUNOHARA: Sin embargo, dudo que tengas tiempo para preocuparte de ello.

KUROU: Es posible.

_El timbre suena dando fin a las clases del __día__ de hoy. La primera en irse fue nada menos que Fujibayashi. Seguramente se va __rápidamente__ para evitar ser incomodado por los rumores que mis __compañeros__ de clase siguen esparciendo por toda la escuela. Espere un rato a que los otros se marcharan y evitar la __vergüenza__ de ser observado por todo el mundo. Esto era una __situación __incómoda __así__ que con desgano me levante y __cogí__ mis cosas para salir del __salón__. Sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es la __extraña__ forma de ser que tiene Fujibayashi, aunque no solo fue hoy sino __también__ durante esta semana. Muchas cosas han cambiado en ella, como __llamándome__ para almorzar, preparar comida para __mí__, __acompañándome__ a casa__…__ y ahora lo __más__ sorprendente, la __declaración__ de amor que ella hizo en frente de la clase__…__¿__Realmente que le ha ocurrido? Es imposible que una chica tan __tímida__ como ella sea capaz de hacer esas cosas. __P__robablemente Kyou __estaría __detrás__ de esto pero__…__ dudo mucho que ella y menos ahora que __está… __además__ si fuera cierto, __sería__ muy notoria la diferencia. La verdad es que no encuentro una posible respuesta para esto y __así__ intrigado me fui hacia mi casillero para cambiar mis zapatos e irme hacia la entrada principal. Al ponerme en camino, vi de lejos a ella __esperándome__ impacientemente. Eso no era normal, ya que antes __solía__ agachar su cabeza con inseguridad pero ahora la veo diferente._

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Sakagami!

_En lugar de ponerse nerviosa, me saluda con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y agitando los brazos como si fuera una chica totalmente distinta a la Fujibayashi que conozco. __L__os estudiantes que salen de la escuela no dejan de mirarnos de forma __extraña__. Fujibayashi corre hacia __mí__, ignorando la mirada de los __demás__ y para mi __mayor__ sorpresa ella se aferra a __mí__ del brazo de forma afectiva. Obviamente se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante tal __situación__._

KUROU: ¿Eh? Fu… Fu… ¿Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Te demoraste mucho, me hiciste esperar un buen rato.

KUROU: ¿Eh? (¡Espera! ¿Quién es ella? Es difícil de creer que ella sea realmente Ryou Fujibayashi quien se abraza a mí en frente de todo el mundo. Ya no es la chica tímida que yo solía conocer.)

RYOU: Vámonos juntos, Sakagami. ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

RYOU: Hay algo que quiero comprar en el distrito comercial y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

KUROU: Bueno, no tengo nada pendiente así que…

RYOU: ¡Muchas gracias!

_Fujibayashi empieza a __sonreír__ nuevamente__…_

RYOU: Bien, vamos en camino.

KUROU: Esto… Fujibayashi…

RYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: Está muy pegado…

RYOU: ¿Pegado?

KUROU: Tu brazo… esto…

RYOU: Eh… ¡Wawawawa! Uh… esto… ¡Lo siento!

_Diciendo eso, su cara vuelve a estar roja como un tomate y aleja su brazo que estaba pegado al __mío__ pero de nuevo lo vuelve a sujetar pero con __más__ suavidad._

KUROU: Fu… ¿Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Ah… uuuu… esto… yo pienso que hacer esto, es lo que debemos hacer cuando estemos saliendo juntos.

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

RYOU: Somos novios ahora así que hacer esta clase de cosas es lo normal para nosotros. Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado y pongámonos en marcha.

_Cada vez sus palabras me sorprenden __más__ y __más__. __E__lla se comporta de una manera muy apegada hacia __mí__ ignorando las voces de los __demás__ y no deja de __sonreír__ al caminar abrazados de esta manera. Estuve a punto de desmayarme al ver este cambio radical en ella pero en eso __recordé__ que Kyou me dijo acerca de su hermana el cual veces resulta ser sorprendente y en este caso no es la __excepción__._

_Después__ de ello, caminamos abrazados por el camino que siempre solemos tomar. __D__urante ese tiempo, Fujibayashi me __empezó__ a contar algunas cosas acerca de las clases, de su casa, las veces en que no logra despertar a su hermana cuando duerme profundamente, cosas acerca del pasado y nuestro presente, etc. Sin embargo, hay algo que no dejaba de preocuparme __así__ que se lo pregunte directamente a ella__…_

KUROU: Esto… Fujibayashi.

RYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

RYOU: Claro.

KUROU: ¿Podrías decirme que ha pasado contigo el día de hoy?

RYOU: ¿Acerca de qué exactamente?

KUROU: Perdona si suena algo fuerte pero, has empezado a actuar de manera muy extraña últimamente, en especial el día de hoy.

RYOU: ¿De verdad?

KUROU: ¿Cómo te lo explico? Lo que sucede es que has empezado a decir cosas que no sueles decir normalmente. Además lo que acabas de decir hoy en frente de todos en el salón de clases… pues…

RYOU: ¿Me he convertido en una molestia para ti?

KUROU: ¡No, no! Lo que trato de decir es que… pues… has cambiado de forma radical. Te has vuelto mucho más activa que de costumbre.

_Fujibayashi pone su dedo sobre su boca pensando __quizá__ en lo que acabo de decirle__…_

RYOU: Esto… dime, ¿te desagrada mi forma de ser ahora, Sakagami?

KUROU: No, no me incomoda en lo absoluto.

RYOU: Supongo que también debes pensar de que es algo vergonzoso, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad hizo que mi corazón se acelere mucho. Me recuerda a Kyou.

_Sin embargo, en el momento en que __mencioné__ su nombre, me hizo recordar la __profunda tristeza que siento por ella.__ En ese momento, mi mirada se __tornó __pálida__ como si algo me golpeara en el __estómago…_

RYOU: Tienes razón. Pienso que por un momento me parecí a mi hermana.

_Sin embargo, ese comentario __comenzó__ a dolerme y aparte mi mirada mientras ella __sonríe__. __E__n ese momento __pensé__ en lo injusto que es comparar a ella con su hermana porque __sé__ perfectamente que ella no es Kyou, pero si comparo a Fujibayashi con mi madre __sería __aún__ peor, no __sabría __qué__ decir. Ambas poseen la misma personalidad, sus mismas aficiones y esto __empezó__ a complicar __más__ las cosas__…_

KUROU: ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

RYOU: Bueno, fue porque tú me lo dijiste Sakagami-kun.

KUROU: ¿Yo?

RYOU: Recuerdo que aquella tarde me dijiste que empezara a ver las cosas de una manera más positiva y si yo podría ser capaz de hacerlo, empezaría a ser como mi hermana.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Es verdad pero…

RYOU: Esa es la razón y quiero hacerlo aunque… la verdad cuesta un poco poder observar las cosas hacia delante de esa forma. ¿Qué opinas?

_En ese momento, ella __sonríe__. En mi __opinión__, no me parece nada malo que comience a cambiar de esa forma pero__…__ de alguna manera__…__ cuando miro a aquella chica sonriendo enfrente de __mí…__ Fujibayashi intentar ser igual que Kyou__…__ de alguna manera no me __sentía__ bien con ello__…__ algo me __hacía__ sentir bastante triste, un sentimiento de profundo dolor que guardaba desde hace muchos __año__s __atrás…__ el __día__ en que mi madre __murió__ y cuando __encontré__ aquel colgante que es el __único__ recuerdo que me queda de ella._

_Después__ de ello, Fujibayashi y yo fuimos al distrito comercial, lugar que fuimos en nuestra anterior cita. Estuvimos paseando por varias tiendas pero al parecer ella __tenía__ pensado en encontrar algo en __específico__ y me __llevó__ a una tienda que __está__ al fondo del distrito comercial. En la parte exterior __había__ algunos conjuntos para damas y caballeros. En el interior __había__ sombreros y gorras de diferente clase__…_

VENDEDORA: ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Buscan algo en especial?

RYOU: Quisiera que me mostrara los sombreros para caballeros por favor.

VENDEDORA: Por supuesto. Síganme por aquí.

KUROU: Espera, Fujibayashi. Acaso tú…

VENDEDORA: Aquí están. Nos han llegado nuevos diseños tipo borsalinos, ¿desean que se los muestre?

KUROU: Fujibayashi, eso quiere decir que me pediste que viniera contigo para…

RYOU: Sí, es que como viene el verano y con el calor que hace pensé que te vendría bien en tener un sombrero nuevo y… pues yo… no sabía cual… entonces… pues…

KUROU: Entiendo, pero no tienes que molestarte en regalarme algo a mí.

RYOU: Es que como el otro día tú me diste un regalo en nuestra cita, yo pensé que podría agradecértelo de esa forma. ¿Te parece mal?

KUROU: No, claro que no. Es solo que… no me esperaba esto, en verdad.

_Eso realmente me puso nervioso, no esperaba que Fujibayashi viniera a comprar un regalo para __mí__, __después__ de las cosas que han ocurrido __últimamente__ y yo tratando de evitarla, eso me hizo sentir mal. __Además__ si me __rehúso__ a ello, pensara que esto sea una incomodidad para __mí__._

RYOU: No, descuida. Después de lo mucho que has hecho por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

KUROU: Bueno, en ese caso, ¿podría probar ese de allí?

VENDEDORA: ¿Ese sombrero? Claro, aquí tiene.

_Le __enseñé__ a la vendedora un sombrero estilo __cordobés__ de color negro. __E__ntre todos, me __pareció__ que ese era el que __más__ me agradaba y me lo __probé__._

KUROU: Esto… ¿qué tal me veo?

RYOU: Te ves muy bien.

KUROU: Entiendo.

RYOU: ¿Te gusta?

KUROU: Bueno, sí. Me agrada.

RYOU: Señorita, me llevo este sombrero.

VENDEDOR: Entendido.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

_Después__ de ello, Fujibayashi y yo fuimos a la caja y ella __pagó__ por el sombrero. Al rato, salimos juntos de la tienda y ella estaba sonriendo al darme el sombrero que ella __compró__ para __mí__._

KUROU: Esto… muchas gracias, Fujibayashi.

RYOU: Espero que te haya gustado.

KUROU: Sí, aunque me siento mal que hayas…

RYOU: ¿Hice algo mal?

KUROU: No, es solo que normalmente sería yo el que comprara algo para ti pero te agradezco mucho por el sombrero.

RYOU: Es porque estamos saliendo juntos, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Tienes razón.

RYOU: Muchas gracias por venir conmigo el día de hoy.

KUROU: Descuida, además no era tan importante que digamos.

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! Eso es porque a pesar de que vinimos otra vez por aquí, tú estuviste a mi lado y eso jamás lo olvidaré.

KUROU: Es verdad.

RYOU: Además, venir a comprar algo para ti… pues… me hizo mucha ilusión.

KUROU: Tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que me regalas algo.

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: Bueno, en ese caso, hagamos de hoy un aniversario.

RYOU: ¿Un aniversario?

KUROU: Sí, el día que me diste mi primer regalo.

RYOU: ¡Eso me hace muy… muy feliz!

KUROU: ¡Oh!

RYOU: La verdad es que me sentía muy preocupada el día de hoy.

KUROU: ¿Preocupada?

RYOU: Sí. Esta mañana hice una adivinanza para mi fortuna.

KUROU: ¿Te refieres a esas predicciones usando adivinanzas?

RYOU: Así es y el resultado no salió bueno que digamos. Lo que vino fue la carta del dios de la muerte. La carta de la muerte significa que podrían llegar a suceder cambios drásticos que pueden cambiar el futuro de manera negativa.

_E__so __empezó__ a preocuparme, ya que se trata de una carta que parece ser peligrosa. __Además__ que no me __sorprendería__ si algo __así__ sucediera__…_

RYOU: Su significado correcto es… Tristeza, dolor, perdida, malentendidos y lo inevitable…

Sin importar como uno lo ponga, es obvio que no resulte bueno como uno espera.

_A pesar de ello, ella __todavía __sonríe__ al hablar de los resultados de su fortuna__…_

RYOU: En pocas palabras, es una adivinanza que predice algo malo que puede llegar a ocurrir.

KUROU: Bueno, pues hoy no ha ocurrido eso.

RYOU: Mmmm…

_Inevitablemente dije algo que no __debía__ ya que a ella le gusta mucho hacer adivinanzas de fortuna por lo que decirle eso a ella es algo cruel__…_

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: Bueno, es que… no sé cómo explicarlo pero… dije que tu adivinanza no salió correcta y pues…

RYOU: Sí, salió equivocada.

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

RYOU: Bueno, la verdad es que pienso que sería un desperdicio si resultara ser correcta ya que me parece que es mejor de esa forma. Eso demostraría que el futuro puede cambiar de distintas formas y que solo no existe un solo futuro sino varios en los cuales existen de forma paralela. Habiendo dicho eso, no me parece nada malo que salga incorrecta la adivinanza.

KUROU: Pero, ¿no crees que sería mejor si fuera acertada?

RYOU: Las adivinanzas son solo adivinanzas después de todo. Solo representan como una guía hacia el futuro. En pocas palabras, en el caso que tú mencionas significa que algo así definitivamente ocurrirá en el futuro sin mayores cambios. Es por eso, que conviene mejor para mí que sea equivocada ya que eso demuestra que existen muchas posibilidades para nosotros mientras continuemos de esa forma.

_Me quede sorprendido ante sus palabras ya que no __había__ pensado que se pudiera pensar las adivinanzas de esa forma. Sin embargo, que sea acertado o no__…__ pensar en los dos juntos avanzando de esa forma me hace sentir un poco de __vergüenza__._

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué pasaría si tu fortuna habría salido buena?

RYOU: ¿Algo buena dices?

KUROU: Bueno, para ser más precisos, que aparezca de tus cartas un resultado que tú esperabas. Aún así, ¿estaría bien si resultara ser equivocada y ocurre algo malo?

RYOU: Sí. A mí me encanta que ocurran cosas inesperadas en el futuro ya sean buenas o malas.

_Entonces me di cuenta de la __confianza__ que tiene ella en __sí__ misma para estas cosas. __Así__ es la Fujibayashi que yo conozco, a pesar de ser indecisa y pasiva, tiene una fuerte voluntad en su interior. __U__na voluntad que a veces siento envidia de ello._

RYOU: Sakagami-kun.

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: Mañana es el festival de la fundación de nuestro instituto.

KUROU: Sí, eso lo sé.

RYOU: Y pasado mañana es feriado y no hay clases.

KUROU: Cierto, pero…

RYOU: Esto, la verdad… pues… yo… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo y divertirnos juntos?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Bueno, si tienes cosas que hacer ese día no te preocupes, pero si fuera posible… pues… yo… quisiera… que tú… y yo… esto… juntos…

_Tras ello, su cara vuelve a ponerse colorada como siempre expresando su mirada de nerviosismo y __vergüenza__ como ella siempre suele tener._

KUROU: Mmmm… pues yo ya no participo en el club de teatro y no tengo asuntos pendientes así que no creo que haya problema.

RYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias!

_Después__ de ello, Fujibayashi __sonríe__ de felicidad tan pronto agacha un poco su cabeza. __En lugar de ponerme contento, __de alguna manera __sentí __un poco de temor por dentro. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Fujibayashi y yo somos amantes ahora, la verdad es que las cosas no resultan tan __fáciles__ como uno piensa. __S__alir con una chica que amas es de verdad algo muy complicado, sobre todo cuando no __está__s seguro realmente de __cuáles__ son los verdaderos sentimientos de uno._

_Al __día__ siguiente, en el festival del fundador se siente una __pequeña__ voz llamando mi nombre__…_

VOZ DE CHICA: Ku… Ku… Kurou… Kurou…

KUROU: ¿Huh?

VOZ DE CHICA: ¡Kurou!

_En ese momento, estaba __distraído__ sin notar que estaba en el patio al lado de mi enamorada Ryou Fujibayashi__…_

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: ¡Ah! Lo siento mucho Fujibaya…

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: ¡No! Quiero decir… este… Ryou.

RYOU: Sí. Por cierto, he comprado un helado para ti.

KUROU: Muchas gracias, Fujiba…

RYOU: ¡Uh!

KUROU: Discúlpame, Ryou.

_Después__ de ello tome el helado que Fujibayashi__…__¡__No! __E__l helado que Ryou __compró__ para __mí__. Realmente es una __situación__ complicada ya que es la primera vez que estoy empezando a llamarla por su nombre en lugar de su apellido como normalmente lo hago._

_En este momento, nos encontramos en el patio principal, con el hermoso cielo azul y nubes blancas que indican un clima agradable. __S__e puede escuchar levemente el sonido de las hojas __agitándose__ por el viento. __E__n este lugar no se ve a mucha gente, por lo cual Ryou y yo estamos sentados en una de las bancas que hay por __aquí__ y ella me mira fijamente a los ojos sonriendo._

RYOU: Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Sí?

RYOU: Solo estaba probando.

KUROU: ¡Oh!

_Al parecer ella __tampoco está __acostumbrada a llamarme por mi nombre por lo que se siente avergonzada. Hoy es el festival y __también__ la __época__ donde los alumnos de tercer __año__ como yo toman los __exámenes__ que no han podido rendir bien; sin embargo, soy la __excepción__ ya que __rendí__ con __éxito__ todos mis __exámenes__ por lo cual no necesito preocuparme._

KUROU: Por cierto, Fujiba…

RYOU: ¡Uuuuu!

KUROU: Quiero decir, Ryou.

RYOU: Dime.

KUROU: Puedo ver que no tienes intenciones de ir adentro del instituto. En este momento, los alumnos de primer y segundo año han preparado varias festividades, ¿no quieres ir a echar un vistazo?

RYOU: No te preocupes. Yo solo quiero estar a solas contigo.

KUROU: ¡Auch! Esteee… ya veo.

_Se puede observar que hoy Ryou __está__ muy determinada el __día__ de hoy y eso comienza a ponerme nervioso pero la __razón__ de mi inquietud __comenzó__ en aquel inesperado suceso de esta __mañana__ cuando se termino la clase con el profesor__…_

PROFESOR: Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir sobre el día de hoy. Asegúrense todos de volver alrededor de las 3 de la tarde. Hasta entonces, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que se les plazca y por último, los estudiantes que necesitan rendir exámenes no olviden de traer solo su lápiz para que den su prueba.

_Después__ de ello, el profesor se retira tras terminar con sus indicaciones. Al mismo tiempo, el __salón__ comienza a llenarse de actividad. __L__os estudiantes que se quedan normalmente son aquellos que se han ofrecido a participar en las festividades de hoy. Junto a ellos __también__ llegan visitantes que __también__ pueden participar, obviamente no hay forma de que solo los estudiantes se diviertan solos. En ello, me puse a conversar con mis dos amigos de siempre, Sunohara y Tomoya._

SUNOHARA: Oye, Okazaki ¿Qué piensas hacer?

KUROU: ¿No es obvio? Va a pasar el festival con ya saben quién.

TOMOYA: Bueno, la verdad tenía intención de pasar la tarde en el cuarto de Sunohara a descansar un rato.

KUROU: ¿Acaso piensas dejar plantada a tu chica? Eso no debe ser propio de ti, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?

KUROU: Ah… este… pues… pienso volver a mi casa y…

TOMOYA: ¿Ya ves? ¿Qué se siente estar en mi pellejo, don juan?

KUROU: ¡Cállate! Si supieras la vida complicada que llevo ahora…

TOMOYA: Para mí tampoco es sencilla. Es realmente agotador estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

KUROU: Es verdad. ¿Qué tal si vamos solo nosotros tres a…?

RYOU: ¡Hola Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Quién me llama?

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh!

RYOU: Esto… ¿te gustaría acompañarme el día de hoy hacia las puertas del instituto?

SUNOHARA, TOMOYA &amp; KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

RYOU: Su… ¿Sucede algo malo?

KUROU: ¡Ah! Pues… es que me quedé algo sorprendido cuando me llamaste por mi nombre de esa forma.

TOMOYA: Es verdad.

SUNOHARA: Nosotros también.

RYOU: Uh… esto… pues… es que…

_De pronto, ella se pone muy colorada, intentando agachar un poco la cabeza, y __poniéndose__ a temblar un poco__…_

RYOU: Kurou…

_Los tres nos quedamos en silencio cuando ella pronuncia mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido__…_

KUROU: Esto… ¿Cuál es la prisa?

RYOU: Ah… esto… ¿eso quiere decir que no puedes venir conmigo?

KUROU: No, no es eso. Es que como me lo preguntas tan de repente…

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que quería cambiar la forma en la que te llamo siempre por mi cuenta… pero… de alguna manera… esta forma… mmmm… pues pienso que seríamos reconocidos como pareja, ¿no opinas lo mismo?

SUNOHARA &amp; TOMOYA: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

_De pronto, todas las miradas de los alumnos que estaban __allí__ se centraron __únicamente__ en nosotros dos. La gente __comenzó__ a murmurar acerca de lo que acaban de escuchar. Entre dichas conversaciones hablaban acerca de un posible triangulo amoroso entre las dos hermanas y yo._

_Sunohara y Tomoya se quedaron sin habla__…_

KUROU: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa? Están petrificados ustedes dos.

TOMOYA: ¡Eso es lo que queremos preguntarte a ti! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Fujibayashi?

KUROU: Podría decirse que han pasado muchas cosas el cual me resulta difícil explicar en estos momentos.

RYOU: Esto… ¿podría ser que estoy siendo una molestia para ti?

KUROU: No, no te preocupes. Puedes llamarme como quieras.

RYOU: ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias.

_De pronto, Ryou comienza a __sonreír__ para sorpresa de nosotros tres._

RYOU: ¡Oh! Es cierto. Kurou, casi lo olvidaba…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: A partir de ahora tú también puedes llamarme "Ryou".

KUROU: ¿Ry…? ¿Ryou?

RYOU: Exacto. De esa forma seremos reconocidos como novios.

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeeeee?

_Tras ese comentario, tanto como Tomoya, Sunohara y yo no nos dejamos de sorprender por el cambio radical que posee Ryou ahora. La chica siempre __tímida__ e indecisa es ahora una chica con una fuerte __determinación__ sin importar lo que los __demás__ digan de ella._

SUNOHARA: Esto… pues… yo creo que mejor me voy a mi dormitorio. Prácticamente estoy siendo un estorbo para ustedes dos.

TOMOYA: Y yo voy a reunirme con Nagisa antes de que ella también me venga a buscar. Suerte amigo.

KUROU: O… ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué se van tan…?

RYOU: Vámonos juntos, Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Espérame Fujibaya…!

RYOU: ¡Es "Ryou"!

KUROU: ¡Auch!

_Y por si fuera poco ella se sujeta de mi brazo y de esa forma ella camina abrazada a __mí__ por el pasillo saliendo del edificio. Para los curiosos que nos observaban no __cabía__ duda de que mi __relación__ con Ryou es definitiva acabando los malos entendidos entre las dos hermanas y yo._

_Volviendo al presente, estamos juntos __aquí__ en el patio principal del instituto y yo sosteniendo el helado que Ryou me acaba de dar sin poder probarlo ya que __todavía__ no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado ella por __mí__._

RYOU: ¿Huh? ¿Te sucede algo?

KUROU: No, no es nada.

RYOU: ¿No será que quizás a ti no te guste el helado de fresa?

KUROU: No, te equivocas. Me gusta de este sabor.

RYOU: Sírvete.

_Después__ de ello, Ryou me entrega su parcialmente derretido helado de fresa._

RYOU: No te preocupes, todavía se puede comer despacio.

KUROU: Muchas gracias Fujiba…

RYOU: ¡Uh!

_Ryou nuevamente pone una mirada deprimente en respuesta al error que __cometí…_

KUROU: ¡Lo siento Ryou! Aún me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme.

RYOU: Entiendo.

_Después__ de ello, __comencé__ a comer __rápidamente__ el helado cuyo sabor dulce y __frío__ se esparce un poco fuera de mi boca._

RYOU: ¿Está delicioso?

KUROU: Sí.

RYOU: Yo también quiero probar del tuyo.

KUROU: ¿Mmm? Claro.

_Enseguida, le di a ella mi helado de vainilla que __tenía__ en mi otra mano para que __también__ lo probara. En ese momento, Ryou observa el helado que tiene enfrente de ella, luego de mirarlo sus ojos se cruzan con los __mío__s y usando su __pequeña__ lengua, empieza a lamer un poco el helado que le di._

RYOU: Está delicioso y dulce.

_Ryou __sonríe__ tras decir aquello y se le puede observar que su rostro luce __más__ hermoso y radiante que antes. Me quede sorprendido tras ver su incomparable belleza cuando ella se pone feliz de ese modo._

RYOU: ¿Huh? ¿Le ocurre algo a mi rostro?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡No! Nada importante.

RYOU: ¡Ah!

_De pronto, ella comienza a mirar mi rostro de una manera similar a la __mía__ aunque ella parece haber visto algo en __mí…_

KUROU: ¿Huh?

RYOU: ¡Jejejeje! Tienes un poco de helado en tu cara, Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Ah sí?

RYOU: Ah, no te muevas por favor.

_Tras decir aquello, ella pone una cara algo seria y __comienza a alzar su brazo frente a __mí__ y con su dedo ella alcanza mi mejilla muy lentamente y __después__ de ello saca la mancha de helado que __había__ en mi mejilla__…_

RYOU: ¡Ya lo saqué!

_Ryou __sostenía__ en su dedo un poco de helado que ella __había__ sacado de mi mejilla y me lo muestra. __P__osteriormente se lo pone en el interior de su boca._

KUROU: ¡Auch!

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: Ah, esto… pues…

_En ese momento no __sabía__ que decirle, puesto que ella acaba de comerse el resto de helado que estaba en mi mejilla. Me __sentía__ avergonzado ya que esto era lo __más__ cerca posible a un beso indirecto. Eso me recuerda que justo hace poco tiempo, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo con el almuerzo que __había__ terminado y por consecuencia ella __salió__ huyendo toda despavorida con __lágrimas__ en sus ojos. Sin embargo, ahora en lugar de ello, Ryou __actúa__ con naturalidad como si esto fuera algo normal. Es cierto que __aún__ no nos hemos dado nuestro primer beso __todavía__ pero un beso indirecto, __¿__no __representaría__ un problema en especial para ella? Ella observa la forma en que muevo los labios y se da cuenta de lo que intento decirle acerca del helado._

_En ese momento, ella comienza a abrir __más__ los ojos, y se puso colorada. __P__ara mi mayor sorpresa, en lugar de ponerse a llorar hace lo contrario y comienza a __sonreír__ de una __extraña__ manera que no puedo comprender._

RYOU: ¿No te parece que ahora nos comportamos más como novios?

KUROU: Pues… así parece.

_Aún__ me costaba creer que ahora Ryou se __había__ convertido en esta clase de chica en tan poco tiempo. __U__n cambio totalmente radical que no deja de sorprenderme._

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le ocurre algo a mi rostro?

RYOU: Ah… esto… no, no es eso. Esto… pues… un beso… pienso que sería maravilloso.

_Ella comienza a sonrojarse tras decir aquello y __después__ ella comienza a mirar alrededor nuestro el cual me deja en duda__…_

RYOU: Kurou… yo…

_Sin que me diera cuenta, Ryou ya estaba muy cerca a __mí__. __P__ara ella en ese momento no __había__ nadie __más__ que yo frente a sus ojos y comenzaba a acercarse __más__ y __más__ cerca su mirada__…_

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Aquí? ¿En la escuela?

RYOU: Todos están distraídos dentro del edificio con las actividades del festival por lo que pienso que…

KUROU: Pero existe la posibilidad de que haya alguien que pueda vernos, ¿no te parece?

RYOU: Todo está bien. Solo estamos tú y yo, Kurou. No hagas caso a lo que digan los demás, solo piensa en mí.

KUROU: ¿Quéeeeeee?

_No __podía__ creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era __increíble__ poder observar que Ryou tuviera el valor y la confianza para decirme eso. __N__ormalmente ella __estaría__ asustada de los rumores que se propagan en la escuela acerca de nosotros pero ahora ella solo piensa en __mí__. En ese instante, ella __comenzó__ a abrazarme. Su mirada se conectaba con la __mía__, no __tenía__ escapatoria. No __podía__ huir a ninguna parte, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente __inmóvil__ completamente a merced de ella. __N__o estaba seguro en que cosas __frívolas__ estaba yo pensando pero al parecer esto era lo que yo realmente deseaba en mi interior, ser querido y amado por lo que soy__…_

RYOU: Kurou… te quiero…

_Inmediatamente, ella cierra lentamente sus ojos. __A__nte esto no __podía__ escapar, la __tentación__ de acercarme a ella era cada vez __más__ fuerte. Al igual que ella __comencé __a cerrar mis ojos y acercar mis labios hacia Ryou, pero en ese momento__…__ justo en ese instante__…__comenzó__ a aparecer la figura que aterra mi __corazón…__ comienzo a observar el rostro de mi madre en Ryou. Mi __corazón__ se aceleraba, estaba atemorizado ante la idea de que ella fuera la persona que yo mas __quería__ en este mundo y que el destino me la __separó__ cruelmente. Inevitablemente __comencé__ a derramar __lágrimas__ de mis ojos hasta que__…__ cuando estaba a punto de besarla, me di cuenta de una figura escondida tras los arbustos. __Abrí__ mis ojos que estaban cubiertos de __lágrimas__ para observar aquella figura que estaba a lo lejos __detrás__ de Ryou. En ese momento, mi sangre se me __congeló__. __S__olo __había__ una persona que nos estaba observando que __tenía__ el uniforme de nuestro instituto. El rostro de esa persona que yo __solía__ ver desde hace mucho tiempo __atrás__ ya no es la misma que estoy viendo en estos momentos__…__ una mirada con unos ojos tan abiertos como si estuviera congelado, como si pudiera aguantar las ganas de llorar. Era Kyou, nos estaba observando y tras darme cuenta de su presencia y voltear hacia ella, comienza a huir desesperadamente. Al mismo tiempo, Ryou comienza a preocuparse por haberme detenido tan repentinamente y al verme con __lágrimas__ en los ojos comienza a alterarse un poco__…_

RYOU: Kurou, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso había alguien observándonos?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?

RYOU: Actúas como si hubieras visto a alguien alrededor nuestro.

KUROU: No, no es nada. Discúlpame.

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

_Corrí__ desesperadamente para alcanzar a Kyou y poder hablar con ella pero ella __había__ desaparecido fuera de mi alcance y no __podía__ encontrarla. __Caí__ al piso mientras __corría__ de esa forma y sin darme cuenta Ryou __también__ me dio el alcance._

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Te encuentras bien?

KUROU: Ryou… pero… ¿Cómo?

RYOU: Déjame ayudarte.

_Ryou me ayuda a levantarme y __después__ empieza a ponerse a llorar__…_

RYOU: Kurou, lo de antes… ¡Perdóname! No quería forzarte a hacerlo si no querías…

KUROU: No, quien debe disculparse soy yo. Este temor que siento en mi corazón…

RYOU: ¿Temor?

KUROU: En el pasado he perdido a muchas personas muy importantes para mí, mi madre murió, mi padre me dejó abandonado, mis mejores amigos ya no están conmigo… estoy solo en este mundo y es posible que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: No quiero sufrir nuevamente esta clase de dolor y ver como desaparece la gente que más quiero frente a mis ojos. Es por eso que decidí no volver a querer ni tampoco amar a nadie el resto de mi vida pero…

RYOU: ¡Yo…! ¡Yo nunca te dejaré! Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Kurou.

KUROU: Ryou… muchas gracias. Eres la primera persona que me dice estas palabras.

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: Volvamos al patio antes de que alguien empiece a espiarnos.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

_Ryou, en ese momento pudo calmarme un poco. __S__in embargo, no __podía__ decirle a ella que la verdadera __razón__ es que yo no puedo olvidar a mi madre ni tampoco a la persona que nos __unió__, aquella chica que en estos momentos debe estar sufriendo por mi culpa. La verdad, es que me siento atrapado en una jaula sin saber __qué__ hacer ni tampoco poder huir._

_Al final, nunca pude ir a disfrutar de las festividades. __N__osotros dos nos quedamos __aquí__, en este mismo lugar durante todo el __día__. __Estábamos__ abrazados el uno al otro, __tomándonos__ de las manos y estar juntos todo el tiempo. __Al final de todo, ella me dio un beso de despedida__, __además me dijo que ya no me preocupara __y que ya no estaba totalmente solo. __Después__ de ello, mire por los alrededores para ver si __había__ alguna __señal__ de Kyou pero ya no estaba en ninguna parte. Normalmente __iría__ a ver a Sunohara en su dormitorio pero en esta __ocasión__, fui de regreso directamente a mi casa pensando en todas las cosas que han ocurrido hoy. Al __último__, lo __arruiné__ todo. __M__i oportunidad para besar a Ryou, lastimar los sentimientos de Kyou, hacer que los rumores acerca de __nuestra __relación__ lleguen a toda la escuela y lo que __más__ me duele, traicionarme a __mí__ mismo... __mañana__ es mi cita con Ryou__…__¿__De nuevo __seré__ capaz de arruinarlo todo?_

**CONTINUARA****…**

* * *

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

_La indecis__ión__ produce preocupac__ión__ y la preocupa__ción__, indeci__sión__. __L__o que me tiene preocupado en estos momentos, es Kyou y los recuerdos de mi madre. __A__l final, a pesar de haber pasado el __día__ entero junto a Ryou, __todavía__ no logro librarme de esa ansiedad. __Después __de ello, nos despedimos mutuamente y me dio un beso de despedida __riéndose__ feliz de haber pasado el __día__ conmigo. Sin embargo, el dolor __todavía __permanecía__ dentro de __mí__. __Después__ de ello regrese a casa sin saber lo que me __depararía__ la __mañana__ siguiente, un __día__ en el cual __empezaría__ a ver el resultado de mi propia __indecisión…_

KUROU: ¿Mmmm? ¿Kyou se marchó temprano?

RYOU: Esto es muy extraño. Quizás no se sienta bien y algo le haya pasado.

KUROU: Pero eso no es posible. Estaba perfectamente bien cuando me encontré con ella en la hora de almuerzo. ¡Ah! Posiblemente sea porque ha tenido que llevarse a Botan a tu casa, ¿no te parece?

RYOU: ¿Tú crees?

KYOU: ¡KUROU! Kurou… escúchame. Yo soy Kyou Fujibayashi. No soy Ryou Fujibayashi, la persona que tú verdaderamente amas… entiéndelo, por favor…

KUROU: ¡MIERDA! Yo… yo… no importa cuánto me hablen… yo no quería herir a ninguna de ellas… ¡Nunca busque ser perdonado! Porque sé…. Porque sé que soy el culpable de todo… pero, ¡no puedo soportar más las críticas! Alguien… que por favor… cualquiera que me diga cómo puedo hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. ¡Díganme! ¿Cómo puedo hacer para resolver todo sin hacer llorar más a Kyou y a Ryou? Lo que más me duele de todo es ver sus lágrimas sufriendo de esa manera. ¡No puedo soportar esto más! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 40: Bajo la lluvia de **__**lágrimas**__**. **__**¡**__**No se pierdan el mejor **__**capítulo**__** de esta serie!**_


	40. Ryou Story 40: Bajo la lluvia de lagrima

**CAPITULO 40: Bajo la lluvia de lágrimas**

_Al __día__ siguiente del festival me toco mi cita con Ryou. Me __sentía__ totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos, una vez __más__ los recuerdos de mi pasado me persiguen __haciéndome__ sentir como si el flujo de mi sangre se hubiera convertido en hierro solidificado. Me odio a __mí__ mismo__…__ el __día__ de ayer lo arruine todo, no solo porque __perdí__ el valor de besar a la chica que me quiere sino __también__ porque Kyou, su hermana, estaba __allí__ con una mirada triste y deprimida. __H__asta ahora no dejo de pensar en que el __sueño__ que tuve hace unos __días__ se hizo realidad solo que en ese __sueño__ en lugar de besar a Ryou, estaba besando a Kyou en su lugar mientras que ella nos observaba con una profunda mirada de tristeza. No logro comprender que sucede conmigo. __S__e supone que __debía__ estar feliz al lado de Ryou pero cada vez que la miro fijamente a los ojos el rostro de mi madre aparece, aquellos tristes recuerdos que no puedo olvidar siguen atormentando mi mente cada __día__._

VOZ DE CHICA: Kurou… Kurou…

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: ¿Qué sucede contigo? Tu mirada luce muy extraña.

KUROU: Ah, lo siento mucho.

RYOU: Quizás sea porque te sientes muy mal… ¿no?

KUROU: No, no es eso. Solo pensaba en muchas cosas. Cambiando el tema Fujibayashi, ¿A dónde quieres…?

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuu!

KUROU: ¡Ah no! Quiero decir, Ryou. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

RYOU: Bueno, hay un puesto de ramen no muy lejos de aquí donde sirven deliciosa comida.

KUROU: ¿Un puesto de ramen? Realmente quieres ir aunque suene un poco… ¿cómo decir…? ¿Aburrido?

RYOU: Bueno, pensaba que sería interesante intentarlo pero… quizás tengas una mejor idea, ¿verdad? ¿O será que a ti no te gusta la sopa ramen?

KUROU: No, al contrario a mi me agrada mucho.

RYOU: ¡Qué bueno! Estoy segura que te gustará. Sirven una sopa deliciosa.

_La sonrisa de Ryou__…__ recuerdo que el __día__ anteayer prometimos juntos ir a una cita los dos solos; sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros planeo lo que __haríamos__ en esta cita. __S__olamente pensamos en pasarla bien juntos nosotros dos. __M__ientras caminamos hacia el puesto, comenzamos a hablar algunas cosas triviales para pasar el rato. __A__ pesar de ello, Ryou se __sentía__ muy feliz en poder hablar conmigo de esa forma. __Después__ de ello, llegamos a un __modesto pero concurrido puesto de r__a__men donde entramos a través __de la cortina azul que __había__ en la entrada y nos sentamos juntos a comer en una mesa mientras platicamos__…_

KUROU: De casualidad, ¿qué tipo de sopa es esta que hay en la foto?

RYOU: Ah, es el nuevo "Shio Tonkotsu". Es muy deliciosa.

_R__ato __después…_

COCINERO: Gracias por su preferencia.

KUROU: ¡Uf! Sí que comí mucho.

RYOU: Es verdad. Yo también me he llenado.

KUROU: ¿Vienes a este puesto seguido?

RYOU: La verdad es que no vengo con frecuencia pero de vez en cuando mi hermana me invita a venir a comer aquí.

KUROU: ¿Vienes con Kyou?

RYOU: Sí. Mi hermana le gusta mucho el Gyoza que sirven aquí.

KUROU: ¿Y es delicioso?

RYOU: Sí, vienen rellenas con ajo.

KUROU: Sin duda deben estar buenas.

RYOU: Bueno… este… durante aquella salida que fuimos juntas… no quería intentarlo…

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¿De verdad?

RYOU: Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo. Aquella vez mi hermana le puso un montón de pimienta a la sopa que comimos en aquel puesto. Mientras estuvimos terminando de comer, el color de mi sopa fue diferente al de ella.

KUROU: ¡Uuuugh! Realmente ella no cuida bien de su cuerpo. Típico de ella.

RYOU: Además si dejas la sopa sería una actitud muy ruda hacia el puesto de ramen. Por lo menos tienes que terminarlo.

KUROU: Es cierto.

RYOU: Cambiando de tema, Kurou, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?

KUROU: Mmmm… pues, no sé. ¿Tienes algún sitio en especial que quieras ir?

RYOU: Si estoy contigo, cualquier lugar me vendría bien.

KUROU: ¡Auch! Bueno, en ese caso… vamos a algún lugar donde nadie pueda vernos.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Ah… esto… a… ¿A un lugar donde estemos a solas?

KUROU: Bueno, soy un chico como puedes ver.

RYOU: Ee… eso es… uh… esto… pues… eso quiere decir que… que tú… ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

KUROU: Bueno, es que si no lo hacemos nuestra relación podría estar en un grave problema, ¿no crees?

RYOU: Ah… bueno… es verdad pero…

_Hace tiempo que no __veía__ a Ryou tan nerviosa y sonrojada de esa forma. __R__ecuerdo que la primera vez que empezamos a salir juntos ella se comportaba de ese modo. __D__e alguna manera me parece muy agradable verla avergonzada de ese modo alguna vez._

RYOU: Ah… esto… pues… yo… yo aún no estoy preparada para esto… pero… ¡Uuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: Es lógico.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Tranquila, solo estaba bromeando.

RYOU: Todo… ¿Todo era una broma?

KUROU: Exactamente. ¡Uf! Bueno, ya que mi estómago está lleno, salgamos a caminar. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no intentamos ir a esa máquina que adivina la fortuna en los recreativos?

_Luego de eso, nos tomamos de las manos y empezamos a caminar un poco. __S__in embargo, en ese momento Ryou me sujeta fuertemente de la mano para detenerme un rato._

RYOU: Uuu…

KUROU: ¿Ryou? ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: Esto… Kurou…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: A mi… a mi me parece bien.

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

RYOU: Si hay algún lugar al que deseas ir, entonces iré contigo a donde vayas.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Si estamos saliendo juntos… como amantes pienso que… de alguna manera… debe ser normal para nosotros, al menos eso pienso.

_Ella dice eso con su rostro sonrojado por el nerviosismo y __después__ me di cuenta lo que ella trata de decirme acerca de las palabras que me dijo hace un rato__…__ el hecho de que Ryou __está__ dispuesta a hacer lo que yo le diga__…__ esa es digamos su forma de expresar el profundo amor que siente por __mí__. Sin embargo, a causa de ello me es imposible pedirle a ella que haga algo que no quiera hacer. __Además__ lo que __sucedió__ ayer me hizo ver que no soy capaz de ir __todavía __más __allá__ con ella por lo que__…__ no __sé __qué__ hacer. __Jamás __había__ experimentado tales sensaciones de tristeza y dolor en mi pecho._

RYOU: Kurou…

_Ella comienza a estrechar mi mano suavemente__…_

KUROU: No… es mejor que sea para otra oportunidad.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Como decir esto? Pues veras… pienso que todavía es demasiado pronto para hacer esta clase de cosas…

RYOU: Ah… esto… pero pienso que si somos enamorados, no creo que sea extraño hacerlo después de todo.

KUROU: Ryou…

_Soy lo peor, decirle algo como eso a una dulce chica como Ryou, __mintiéndome__ a __mí__ mismo__…_

KUROU: Lo sé, pero… he perdido ha personas muy queridas para mí a lo largo de mi vida y tú eres la persona más importante para mí, por eso… no quiero perderte.

RYOU: Kurou…

_Sin embargo, Ryou __quedó__ muy conmovida ante mis palabras a pesar de lo que dije por una parte es totalmente cierto pero por otra__…__ era tan solo una forma de ocultar mi terrible dolor__…_

RYOU: ¡Estoy muy… muy feliz! Que pienses en mí seriamente de ese modo. Estaba un poco asustada desde que me pediste aquello, y no estaba preparada para algo tan repentino.

KUROU: Lo sé, por ello me disculpo mucho.

RYOU: No, no. Una parte de mí estaba muy sorprendida y la otra parte estaba muy contenta.

_Ryou retorna a su sonrisa de costumbre y eso me deja darme un respiro. __Después__ noto que ella empieza a mirar alrededor y de pronto comienza a mirarme con una mirada seria._

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

RYOU: Ah… esto… bueno… hay una cosa muy importante que quiero preguntarte.

KUROU: ¿Algo importante?

RYOU: Sí. Esto… pues… bueno… preguntar algo como esto se siente algo raro pero…

Esto… Kurou… dime, ¿me amas?

KUROU: ¿Qué?

_En ese momento, __sentí__ que el tiempo __empezó__ a detenerse, aquellas palabras__…__"¿__Me amas?__"__ una simple pregunta que__…__ es cierto que muchas veces cuando conversamos preguntamos el uno al otro cosas divertidas mientras estuvimos saliendo juntos pero__…__ si somos enamorados no veo que haya necesidad de hacer esta pregunta. Sin embargo__…__ yo__…__permanecí__ en total silencio__…__ de __algún__ modo no __podía__ responder a una pregunta tan sencilla como esa__…__¿__Por __qué__ no puedo decirlo? Finalmente pude darme cuenta de ello ayer, cuando se supone que __sería__ mi primer beso con Ryou y lo __arruiné__ no solo porque Kyou nos vio sino __también__ porque __apareció__ ante __mí__ la imagen de la persona que no puedo olvidar y que siempre la llevo en mi __corazón__. __M__i pecho comienza a estallar de dolor y Ryou __continúa __observándome__._

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle algo tan simple como "te quiero"? ¿Acaso esos no son mis verdaderos sentimientos?)

_El terrible silencio __continúa__, mi garganta __todavía __permanecía__ seca __rehusándose__ de decir aquellas palabras. __L__o que __más__ me __temía__ es que ella me vea de esa forma._

RYOU: Ah… ¡Lo siento mucho! Eso fue algo cruel de mi parte.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Bueno… ciertamente decir algo como eso es algo vergonzoso. Obligarte a decir algo que puede resultar vergonzoso para ti… ¡Perdóname!

KUROU: No, no te disculpes.

_Era obvio que el verdadero culpable era yo, tratado de huir ante la cruel realidad, cada vez __sentía__ que mi vida ya no __tenía__ sentido. __L__astimando los sentimientos de los __demás__, mostrar mi amabilidad ayudando a los __demás__ cuando en realidad soy yo el que __está__ sufriendo de esta eterna soledad__…__aún __así…__ dentro de mi mente estaba el rostro de alguien que es casi igual al de Ryou, mi propia madre cuya imagen __apareció__ el __día__ de ayer y __además__ Kyou, quien estaba con una mirada llena de tristeza por mi culpa__…_

RYOU: Kurou, ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitar juntos la tumba de tu madre?

KUROU: ¿Qué?

RYOU: Pienso que todavía la extrañas mucho y también me gustaría ir a verla.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

RYOU: Después de eso me gustaría intentar la máquina de horóscopo contigo.

KUROU: Entonces vayamos antes de que se haga tarde.

RYOU: Sí.

_Después__ de visitar la tumba de mi madre y rezar por ella, fuimos juntos a los recreativos a probar nuestra suerte en la __máquina__ de __horóscopo__ en los recreativos. Sin embargo, el resultado __salió__ algo inesperado pero obvio para __mí__. La supuesta __predicción __decía__: __"__Esta vez, ustedes dos __enfrentarán__ ante una __situación__ bastante seria a causa de un problema trivial de un pasado remoto. La indecis__ión__ produce preocupac__ión__ y la preocupa__ción__, indeci__sión__; si ustedes no desean perder los sentimientos que tienen el uno al otro, la __única__ cosa que pueden hacer es hacer todo lo posible por entender los sentimientos de tu __pareja y ayudarl__e__ a superarlo. S__i eso llega a suceder entonces el __vínculo__ que existe entre ustedes dos se __volverá__ cada vez __más__ fuerte. __N__o deben ser impacientes.__"_

_¿__Una coincidencia? La __máquina__ justamente estaba dando __también__ una __predicción__ que conlleva hacia un mal resultado. Ryou comienza a lucir seria en la cabina y __después__ salimos de __allí__ con una __expresión__ algo deprimida._

RYOU: Un resultado en el cual no puedes hablar mucho acerca de él.

KUROU: Tal vez, pero al fin y al cabo es solo un juego por lo que dudo que se haga realidad después de todo.

RYOU: Tienes razón. Una adivinanza siempre resulta siendo una adivinanza.

KUROU: Sin embargo, a menos de que haya alguien que sea capaz de hablarnos directamente sin importar que, resultará ausente en términos de interés. Recuerdo que eso fue lo que dijiste una vez, ¿no es así?

RYOU: Esto… puede que tengas razón pero, aún así solo es una adivinanza de fortuna. El propósito de esto es para oponerse al futuro. Aquellos que toman esas palabras y lo usan para prevenir los resultados somos nosotros.

KUROU: Es posible.

_Oponerse al futuro, __¿__verdad? Entonces, __¿__de __qué__ manera puedo tomar esta __predicción__? La indecis__ión__ produce preocupac__ión__ y la preocupa__ción__, indeci__sión__. __L__o que me tiene preocupado en estos momentos, es Kyou y los recuerdos de mi madre. __A__l final, a pesar de haber pasado el __día__ entero junto a Ryou, __todavía__ no logro librarme de esa ansiedad. __Después __de ello, nos despedimos mutuamente y me dio un beso de despedida __riéndose__ feliz de haber pasado el __día__ conmigo. Sin embargo, el dolor __todavía __permanecía__ dentro de __mí__. __Después__ de ello regrese a casa sin saber lo que me __depararía__ la __mañana__ siguiente, un __día__ en el cual __empezaría__ a ver el resultado de mi propia __indecisión…_

_Al __día__ siguiente, __comenzó__ a sonar el timbre del almuerzo y las clases de la __mañana __habían__ terminado. En ello, Ryou se aproxima a mi sitio__…_

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede?

RYOU: Vamos a almorzar juntos.

KUROU: Por supuesto, pero aún no he comprado mi sándwich en la cafetería.

RYOU: Descuida, hice almuerzo para los dos.

KUROU: ¿Eeeeh?

RYOU: Lo hice yo misma el día de hoy.

KUROU: ¡Auch!

_Escuchando esas palabras mire hacia la caja de almuerzo que estaba sobre la mesa. El almuerzo que hizo Ryou__…__ todo hecha por ella misma sin ayuda de su hermana, eso es lo que __veía__ ante mis ojos. __E__so significa que__…_

RYOU: ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos en el jardín?

KUROU: ¿Eh? Ah… pues… no creo que ahora sea buen momento para…

RYOU: ¡Vayamos juntos!

_Antes que pudiera contestar ella sujeto mi brazo y comenzamos a salir los dos juntos, la gente comenzaba a lanzar miradas de envidia a medida que comenzamos a salir del __salón__. __M__e pregunto si __seré__ capaz de sobrevivir cuando termine el almuerzo__…_

SUNOHARA: Vaya con esos dos. ¡Guaaah! Realmente se han olvidado prácticamente de nosotros.

TOMOYA: Así parece.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y tú qué haces parado aquí? ¿Acaso también no tienes que ir con…?

NAGISA: ¡Disculpen! ¿De casualidad Tomoya se encuentra por…?

TOMOYA: ¡Wah! ¡Nagisa! Pero, ¿no tenías que hacer limpieza…?

NAGISA: Acabo de terminar, siento haberte hecho esperar.

TOMOYA: No, no. En realidad estaba…

NAGISA: Vayamos a almorzar juntos. Compre algunos sándwiches mientras estaba de camino.

TOMOYA: Está bien.

_De la misma forma, Tomoya y Nagisa salen juntos ante las miradas envidiosas de sus __compañeros__ de clase__…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué soy el único que está aquí solo? ¡No es justoooooo!

_Después__ de ello, Ryou me lleva de las manos mientras caminamos por los pasillos, __todavía__ estaba en duda de que seguramente __tendría__ que visitar la __enfermería__ o no __después__ de esto hasta que __sentí__ algo desagradable en mi mano. __E__n lugar de la __cálida__ y suave mano de Ryou __sentí__ algo __extraño__ en ella y luego vi que sus dedos estaban envueltos con curitas en cada uno de sus dedos__…_

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu mano?

RYOU: Esto… pues… verás… Aaaaaaah… yo… yo… i-iré a comprar algo para beber. P-Por favor… to… toma esto… mientras voy en camino a conseguir algunas para ti.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Espera!

_Apresuradamente me deja la caja de almuerzo y corre velozmente hacia la __cafetería__. __Comencé__ a observar la caja de almuerzo que ella me dio. __Después__ de ello, no __tenía __más __opción__ que ir al __jardín__ del patio principal. Al llegar, __busqué__ en los alrededores un buen sitio para nosotros dos y __decidí__ que __sería__ una buena idea bajo la copa de un frondoso __árbol__ que estaba un poco __más __allá__. __M__e __senté__ en una de las bancas que estaban cerca del __árbol__ y puse __allí__ la caja de almuerzo mientras me sentaba a contemplar la caja envuelta por un hermoso __pañuelo__ para envolver con __diseño__ de flores color violeta. Mientras tanto, me puse a esperar a Ryou aunque me estaba comenzando a dar hambre por la hora. De pronto, me __comenzó__ a llamar la __atención__ cuando los arbustos que vi al frente empezaron a moverse ligeramente mientras escuchaba un __extraño__ sonido, era Botan quien __salía__ de los arbustos__…_

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

KUROU: ¿Botan?

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhiiii! – Puso una expresión muy alegre.

KUROU: Vaya, no te veía buen tiempo. ¿Viniste a visitar a Kyou?

BOTAN: ¡Puhihi!

_De pronto, Botan __comenzó__ a olfatear hacia donde __está__ la caja de almuerzo que me dio Ryou._

KUROU: ¿Qué pasa, tienes hambre?

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! – Pone una mirada feliz.

KUROU: Lo siento, pero no puedo darte de esta caja. Recuerda lo que pasó aquella vez, es probable que te haga mucho daño.

BOTAN: ¿Puhi?

KUROU: Cielos, no he traído nada para invitarte.

_De pronto, vi una sombra __detrás__ de __mí __acercándose__ y de casualidad me __encontré__ con__…_

KYOU: ¡Ah!

_De__ manera imprevista, Kyou __apareció__ ante mis ojos. __Empecé__ a ponerme nervioso haciendo que mi __corazón__ lata __más__ deprisa._

KYOU: ¡Hola!

_Kyou me saluda de la misma manera de siempre, con la sonrisa que siempre utiliza cuando me ve__…_

KUROU: Hola.

KYOU: Estás almorzando, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Sí.

KYOU: Espera, ¿y Ryou?

KUROU: Fue a comprar unas bebidas pero se está tardando un poco.

KYOU: Mmmm… ya veo.

_Kyou observa la caja de almuerzo que __está__ a mi costado__…_

KYOU: Ah… eso es…

KUROU: Sí, es el almuerzo hecho por Ryou.

KYOU: Ah, es verdad. Esta mañana estuvo increíble.

KUROU: Entiendo.

KYOU: Puedo ver que ella se está esforzando mucho, ¿no? En ese caso, asegúrate de no dejar sobras, ¿vale?

KUROU: No creas, probablemente me encuentres recostado en la enfermería después del almuerzo. ¡Jaja!

KYOU: Aún así tienes que comerlo todo. ¡No olvides que eres su novio!

_Es verdad, era algo que no __quería__ tomar mucho en cuenta, Ryou es mi novia ahora pero __todavía__ no soy capaz de decirle lo que realmente siento en estos momentos. __E__n ese momento, Botan interrumpe nuestra __conversación…_

KYOU: ¿Mmmm? ¿Botan? ¿Por qué has venido al instituto otra vez?

KUROU: Quizás porque tiene mucha hambre.

KYOU: Ah, ¿es por eso?

BOTAN: ¡Puhihihi!

KYOU: Bueno, no hay otro remedio. Iré a comprar pan para darte en la cafetería.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi! – Se pone muy contento.

KYOU: Vamos, ven conmigo.

_Golpeando el suelo con sus __pequeñas__ patas, Botan salta hacia Kyou quien lo lleva cargando entre sus brazos._

KYOU: ¡Cuídate!

KUROU: Igualmente.

_Después__ de eso, Kyou se lleva a Botan hacia el edificio en __dirección__ hacia la __cafetería__ y al mismo tiempo, Ryou viene corriendo desde la misma __dirección__ hacia donde se dirige Kyou llevando consigo un par de bebidas que ha comprado. Sin embargo ambas cruzan la una con la otra siguiendo su camino sin siquiera mirarse fijamente ni tampoco saludarse ni tampoco __sonreír__ como __solían__ hacer siempre. Estaban empezando a actuar como si no se conocieran y me di cuenta de que algo va mal. Es probable que esto sea culpa __mía__._

RYOU: Siento haberte hecho esperar. ¿Te parece bien probar el té de limón que tanto te gusta?

_Ryou viene hacia __mí__ diciendo aquello__…_

KUROU: Gracias. Te lo agradezco.

RYOU: No, es un placer.

KUROU: Mmmm…

_Estaba sosteniendo la botella con una mirada triste y ella lo nota enseguida__…_

RYOU: Kurou, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

KUROU: No, no es nada. No tiene importancia ahora.

RYOU: Si hay algo que te preocupa, dímelo por favor.

KUROU: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

RYOU: Claro.

KUROU: No sé si tenga derecho a preguntar pero, ¿no has entrado en alguna discusión o pelea últimamente?

RYOU: ¿Yo? ¿Con quién?

KUROU: Kyou y tú.

RYOU: No, no hemos tenido.

KUROU: ¿De verdad no ha pasado nada ente ustedes dos?

RYOU: No, en serio. Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

KUROU: Hace unos momentos ustedes dos acaban de cruzarse por el camino sin siquiera mirarse la una con la otra.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¿Estás preocupado por eso? Eso fue porque mi hermana estaba llevando a Botan entre sus brazos. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera asustado si me hubiera detenido para saludarle. Recuerda que él y yo todavía…

KUROU: Mmmm…

_Sin embargo, a pesar de ello no estaba convencido. __D__efinitivamente hay algo raro__…_

RYOU: Fuera de eso, vayamos a almorzar. No te preocupes por nosotras, estamos bien.

KUROU: Tienes razón, disculpa por molestarte con mis dudas.

RYOU: Descuida, me alegra que puedas decirme lo que sientes.

_Mientras tanto, Ryou abre las cajas de almuerzo y nos sentamos juntos en la banca que __está__ cerca del muro de piedra y rodeado por un frondoso __árbol__._

RYOU: Aquí tienes.

_Ella me entrega una de las cajas de almuerzo que estaban __allí__. __A__l mirar la caja que me estaba dando pude observar __también__ las venditas que __tenía__ en sus manos que __sostenían__ la caja en ese momento._

KUROU: Ahora que lo recuerdo. No me has respondido por qué tus manos están cubiertas de curitas.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Waaaaah! E-esto es porque… este… pues… uuuu….

_Ryou deseaba poder esconder sus manos como lo hizo en el pasillo pero no __podía__ porque __todavía__ estaba sosteniendo con sus manos el almuerzo que __está__ a punto de darme._

_Su cara se puso toda colorada de repente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin poder calmarse. Era obvio que no __quería__ que supiese la __razón__ de ello aunque __empecé__ ya a sospechar__…_

KUROU: Ya veo… ¿De casualidad fue porque te has lastimado al haber preparado este almuerzo?

RYOU: Uuuuu…

KUROU: He acertado, entonces.

_Ella __seguía__ ruborizada, agachando su cabeza para ocultar su __vergüenza…_

RYOU: Ah… pe-pero… estoy segura que hoy debe estar muy delicioso. Me corte los dedos pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que tenga un buen sabor. Esto… yo… pues…

_Tras escuchar sus palabras, me puse a probar una de las tortillas que preparo ella con mi mano en el almuerzo que ella me dio. __L__o puse en mi boca y __empecé__ a masticarlo__…_

RYOU: Ah… esto… Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Hey! No esta tan mal.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Bueno, empezare a comer.

RYOU: Ah, por supuesto.

KUROU: Pásame los palillos.

RYOU: Aquí tienes.

KUROU: Gracias.

_Empecé__ a comerme el almuerzo que ella preparo sin detenerme a pensar mucho._

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes apetito?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Ah… pues…

KUROU: Pues no creo que necesites estar en dieta pero si lo quieres hacer, entonces me comeré también el tuyo. Bueno, yo diría que es imposible que sea capaz de dejar sobras ante delicioso almuerzo.

_No estaba mintiendo, para mi mayor sorpresa el almuerzo estaba muy sabroso. Las comidas que hace Ryou son terribles por lo normal pero esta vez ha mejorado mucho sus habilidades con gran esfuerzo__…__ un almuerzo hecho por ella, a pesar de haberse lastimado los dedos, solo para __mí…__ definitivamente no hay manera de negar que esto sabe muy bien._

RYOU: ¡Qué bueno! Me alegra mucho que te gustara.

KUROU: Sí, está delicioso.

RYOU: Si quieres también puedes comerte mi parte.

KUROU: Pero si dices eso, en verdad me lo voy a comer.

RYOU: ¡Por supuesto!

_Sin comprenderlo muy bien, Ryou estaba muy feliz mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. __A__nte ello, termine __rápidamente__ mi almuerzo y __comí__ un poco el de ella __también__. __E__stuvo delicioso, __además__ me __sentí__ agradable ver su sonrisa una vez __más__. __Después__ de almorzar, caminamos juntos de regreso hacia el __salón__ de clases hasta que en el pasillo, una chica de otro __salón__ aparece llamando a Ryou__…_

CHICA ESTUDIANTE: ¡Ah! Fujibayashi.

RYOU: ¿Sí? ¿Me llamabas?

CHICA ESTUDIANTE: Me gustaría que le entregaras esto a Kyou-chan.

RYOU: ¿Un diccionario?

CHICA ESTUDIANTE: Sí, me lo presto y yo quería devolvérselo ahora.

RYOU: Esto… pero para eso, ¿no sería mejor que le entregaras tú misma?

CHICA ESTUDIANTE: Eso me gustaría pero hoy Kyou-chan se fue muy temprano.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

CHICA ESTUDIANTE: Ahora ya no necesito prepararme para la clase de mañana así que pensé en devolvérselo hoy mejor.

RYOU: Entiendo… ¡De acuerdo! Si ese es el caso, se lo entregare yo misma.

CHICA ESTUDIANTE: Gracias.

_Después__ de que esa chica le entregara el diccionario, __regresó__ hacia su respectivo __salón__ en donde Kyou __también__ estudia._

KUROU: ¿Mmmm? ¿Kyou se marchó temprano?

RYOU: Esto es muy extraño. Quizás no se sienta bien y algo le haya pasado.

KUROU: Pero eso no es posible. Estaba perfectamente bien cuando me encontré con ella en la hora de almuerzo. ¡Ah! Posiblemente sea porque ha tenido que llevarse a Botan a tu casa, ¿no te parece?

RYOU: ¿Tú crees?

_A pesar de ello, ambos nos quedamos intrigados mientras __observábamos__ el diccionario que ella __sostiene en su mano__. __Después__ de ello, regresamos al __salón__ de clases y enseguida, me puse a descansar un rato ya que estaba con __sueño __después__ de haber comido mucho la comida que Ryou __preparó__ para __mí__. De pronto, escuche un fuerte sonido desde la ventana y me puse a mirar hacia afuera. __E__l cielo estaba gris y lo que __escuché__ fueron los truenos que indicaban el inicio de una tormenta. Mientras observaba me di cuenta que __empezó__ a llover y el clima estaba tan mal como mi __corazón__ en esos momentos. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de cambiar mi mirada hacia el __pizarrón__ vi que algo diminuto __empezó__ a moverse alrededor del instituto. __M__i mirada __empezó__ a fijarse directamente hacia aquella __dirección__, __tenía__ un __extraño__ presentimiento. De pronto, vi una figura redonda, con pelaje __marrón__ y rayas oscuras__…__ Era__…_

KUROU: ¿Botan? Pero... ¿Qué demonios hace él por aquí?

_Botan estaba __moviéndose__ de un lado hacia otro como si estuviera buscando algo y __después__ se detuvo en la entrada del edificio en donde yo estaba._

KUROU: ¿Acaso estará buscando a Kyou? ¡Pero eso es imposible! Ellos se fueron juntos a la hora del almuerzo.

_Al parecer __parecía__ que Botan estaba buscando a alguien pero no era a Kyou sino__…__ en ese momento, Botan __empezó__ a gritar muy fuerte. No era normal que ella dejara a Botan solo en este lugar si ellos se fueron juntos a menos que__…_

KUROU: ¡KYOU!

_El profesor se __sorprendió__ ante mi repentino grito y __dejó__ de escribir en el __pizarrón__, dirigiendo su __atención__ hacia __mí__, al igual que el resto de mis __compañeros__ de clase__…_

PROFESOR: ¿Qué ocurre Sakagami?

KUROU: ¡Profesor! Tengo que salir por un momento, no me siento bien.

PROFESOR: De acuerdo, pero procura no hacer ruido.

KUROU: Discúlpeme, con su permiso.

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando __salí rápidamente__ del __salón__ y me puse a correr desesperadamente. Ryou, se puso muy preocupada pero yo la ignore en ese momento y solo __pensé__ en acudir el llamado de Botan__…_

KUROU: ¡KYOU! ¡NO! ¡MALDICION!

_Al bajar las escaleras me fui __rápidamente__ hacia donde __están__ mi casillero y me lleve la capa de color negra que __había__ escondido para la lluvia y me fui hacia donde estaba Botan que estaba __llamándome__ desesperadamente__…_

BOTAN: ¡Puhiiiiiiiii! ¡Puhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

KUROU: ¡Botan! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿En dónde está Kyou?

BOTAN: ¡PUHIIIIIIIIIIII!

KUROU: ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Rápido! ¡Llévame con ella!

_De alguna manera __podía__ entenderle y se puso en camino __vigilándome__ para asegurar que lo estoy siguiendo. Llevando mi capa, me puse a correr desenfrenadamente siguiendo a Botan por un camino que lleva por otra salida del instituto a __través__ de un frondoso bosque. Estaba demasiado preocupado sobre todo porque__…_

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¿Hacia dónde me está llevando? Esto es fuera del instituto. Si mal no recuerdo este camino lleva hacia una cuesta donde hay un precipi… ¡NOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

_Dándome__ cuenta del presunto peligro en el que Kyou puede estar pasando, mi cabeza se __llenó__ de ideas terribles que pueden estar ocurriendo. __E__so no dejo de aumentar cada vez __más__ mi __preocupación__ sobre todo cuando __empecé__ a recordar el comportamiento que tuvo Kyou enfrente de su hermana a la hora del almuerzo__…_

KUROU: Si me hubiera dado cuenta… si hubiera pensado más claramente… ¡MALDICION! ¡Ese comportamiento no era normal!

_Imaginándome__ lo peor, no deje de correr pensando en todos los acontecimientos en los cuales ella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. Cuando llegue a la colina donde hay un precipicio __más__ adelante, estaba todo exhausto y no __podía__ ver bien a causa de la lluvia. __Después__ de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, pude observar a Kyou que estaba al frente __mío__ toda empapada por la lluvia. __E__staba parada como si estuviera esperando a alguien. No, como si estuviera intentando rechazar a alguien._

KUROU: ¡KYOU! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Gracias… al… cielo… ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

_Kyou __seguía __inmóvil__ sin prestarme __atención__. __L__a lluvia continuaba __haciéndose __más__ fuerte, se __podía__ escuchar claramente el sonido de las gotas que __caían__ sobre el suelo. Me quite la capa y me acerque a ella__…_

KUROU: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Es muy peligroso! Venga, estás toda empapada. Regresemos rápidamente antes de que pesques un resfriado

KYOU: ¡NO VENGAS…!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: ¡No te acerques más a mí! Por favor… te lo pido…

KUROU: Ya deja de decir tonterías. Vas a resfriarte si…

KYOU: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

KUROU: Yo…

KYOU: La escuela todavía no ha terminado, ¿sabes?

KUROU: ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡Botan vino a buscarme desesperadamente! Entonces comencé a sospechar y sin dudar lo seguí mientras me guiaba hacia aquí. Recordé que en este lugar hay un precipicio y me temía lo peor, por eso vine corriendo hasta aquí.

KYOU: ¿Acaso no te dije que no te preocuparas tanto por mí?

KUROU: ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Por supuesto que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti.

KYOU: ¿Acaso no quieres entender? Es mejor que te preocupes más de tu novia… me refiero a Ryou. Por eso te digo que me dejes sola.

KUROU: ¡DE ESO NADA!

KYOU: ¡OLVIDATE DE MÍ!

KUROU: ¡NUNCA!

_Esta era una __situación__ bastante tensa, no __sabría__ decir si estaba furioso o estaba extremadamente preocupado ante las __palabra__s de ella__…_

KYOU: Yo solo… yo solo soy su hermana mayor. Somos mellizas ¿Sabes?... Kurou, eres demasiado amable. Siempre te preocupas de los demás pero no piensas en ti mismo.

KUROU: Es porque yo… porque yo… ¡No quiero perder a nadie más! ¡Soy una persona despreciable! He lastimado a mucha gente por mi culpa. Por eso yo…

KYOU: Te equivocas. Tú siempre has sido una buena persona, eso lo sé. Por eso, no quiero que pienses ni te preocupes tanto por los demás… porque eso… eso es lo que supuestamente yo también debería hacer pero… ver a ustedes dos llevarse tan bien resultaba ser verdaderamente doloroso… ver a las personas que más quiero en esta vida… al verlos a ustedes como "amantes" fue muy doloroso.

_Estaba terriblemente impactado por sus palabras que no __podía__ decir nada__…_

KYOU: Soy una chica terrible, obligándote a salir con ella… Ryou… me dijo que tú le habías dicho que ella es la persona más importante para ti. Y ella sonrió bastante diciendo: "¡Muchas gracias querida hermana!" Al comienzo estaba muy contenta por Ryou pero todo eso era mentira y me escondí en mi habitación sintiendo un gran dolor en mi pecho. Te cuento que anteayer… cuando ustedes estuvieron a punto de besarse…

_Obviamente esa es la parte que me hace retorcer de dolor durante todo este tiempo__…_

KYOU: Bueno, supongo que eso no debe ser nada de extraño, ¿verdad? Ustedes ya están saliendo juntos y, pues supongo que esa clase de cosas es lo correcto para este caso. Pero… pero… supongo que esa no fue tu primera vez… después de todo cuando me di cuenta, no deje de llorar. Mis lágrimas no dejaron de salir, no podía detenerme sin importar cuantas veces me decía a mí misma que esto está mal… sentirse de esa forma… para mí… es imposible verlos a ustedes dos de la misma manera que siempre solíamos estar… incluso el día de hoy… en ese momento ustedes dos estuvieron allí como ese día… mi dolor… pensando en eso, ya no podía estar en la escuela nunca más. Lo sé… es demasiado tarde para mí… darme cuenta que esto es inútil. Solo quiero desaparecer de este mundo.

KUROU: ¿¡Qué!?

KYOU: Soy una cobarde… una miedosa… tenía miedo de confesarme… porque si lo hubiera hecho y fuera rechazada, ya no podríamos ser amigos nunca más… yo solo quería simplemente estar a tu lado… no importa si solo fuéramos amigos… de esa forma no sería doloroso, eso era lo que yo pensaba. Por eso nunca fui capaz de expresar mis sentimientos… pero ahora me arrepiento… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Soy una idiota! Decidiendo cosas por mi cuenta… decidiendo "con quien" por mi cuenta… me arrepiento… causando dolor a mí misma… a ella… esto no puede…

_Kyou estaba con una dolorosa sonrisa. Se siente como si algo estuviera __destruyéndose__ en su interior__…_

KYOU: La verdad, es que yo soy la persona cruel… obligándote a que tu y Ryou se llevaran mejor… haciendo que Ryou se esforzara cada vez mejor… nunca debí haberle dicho a ella que hiciera esa clase de cosas… debí haberme confesado directamente… ¡Nunca tuve eso en mi mente!

KUROU: (Te equivocas. Yo he sido la persona cruel aquí. Aprovechándome de la amabilidad de cada una de ustedes…)

KYOU: ¡YO…! ¡YO ME ODIO A MÍ MISMA! Pretendiendo ocasionar problemas a otra gente sin pensar en mí misma… no queriendo salir lastimada, hiriendo a otras personas… Yo… odio completamente esa parte de mí… ¡Quiero desaparecer!

KUROU: Kyou…

_En ese momento, la abrace muy fuerte y __comencé__ a llorar yo __también…_

KUROU: Por favor… por favor no digas esas palabras tan crueles. Odiarte a ti misma por tener miedo… me parece una tontería.

KYOU: ¿Po…? ¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que estás haciendo?

KUROU: Kyou, si tu mueres la vida no tendría sentido para mí.

KYOU: ¿Qué?

KUROU: Yo era una persona cruel que no le importaba nada, odiaba esta ciudad más que a nada en este mundo porque siempre me traía recuerdos dolorosos de mi pasado. Por ello, siempre me apartaba de los demás, rechazando a las chicas… a mi familia… a este mundo… y rechazándome a mí mismo… pero… pero… tú me enseñaste algo muy importante. Algo que nunca pude tener en esta vida… un regalo tan valioso que nadie fue capaz de darme… me enseñaste a que existen personas que realmente te quieren por lo que verdaderamente eres… personas que son capaces de ayudarme pase lo que pase… me enseñaste también lo que es amar de verdad a alguien. Por eso… por eso te estoy muy agradecido… me ayudaste a darme cuenta de lo tonto que fui al no darme cuenta de las maravillosas cosas que aún existen en esta vida para alguien que lo perdió todo. Me diste una oportunidad para cambiar… gracias a ello…

KYOU: Gracias por pensar en mí de esa forma pero… pero… esto es muy cruel… debería poder fríamente apartarte de mi ahora… pero nunca supe de esto… desearía no poder saber lo cálido que se siente cuando me abrazas de esa forma… ¡Perdóname!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: ¡PERDONAME! La verdad es que yo… yo… ¡TE AMO! Siempre te he amado desde el día en que me salvaste cuando cayeron esas tablas cuando ustedes estaban arreglando los carteles para el festival aquel día como castigo.

Es por eso que… por favor… no seas amable conmigo… porque soy una verdadera idiota, ¿sabes? Está muy mal que seas tan amable conmigo… si te comportas hacia mí de esa manera, no podre contenerme más…

KUROU: Lo sé… pero yo… no quiero…

KYOU: ¡KUROU! Kurou… escúchame. Yo soy Kyou Fujibayashi. No soy Ryou Fujibayashi, la persona que tú verdaderamente amas… entiéndelo, por favor…

_Después__ de eso, la __solté__ levemente de mis brazos al __oír__ esas palabras tan hirientes. __L__a lluvia __comenzó__ a detenerse pero mi cuerpo estaba __frío__ al soltarme pero no por la lluvia sino porque__…__ su calidez deje de sentirla__…_

KYOU: Esto es el adiós. ¡Bye bye!

KUROU: Kyou…

_No __podía__ decir nada. No __podía__ detenerla en ese momento. __M__i __corazón__ se __quedó__ paralizado ante esta __situación__. Me __sentía__ pesado, estaba terriblemente destrozado. Solo __podía__ retorcerme de dolor pensando en lo horrible que soy, haciendo sufrir a una persona que me importa mucho__…__sí__, por primera vez estaba experimentando en carne propia una nueva clase de sufrimiento, no era el sufrimiento que __sentí__ por la __pérdida__ de mi madre, tampoco era el sufrimiento cuando Fuuko tuvo ese fatal accidente que la dejo en coma. Esta clase de penuria es mucho __más__ grande que cualquier cosa que __había__ sentido antes__…_

_R__ato __después__, a la hora de salida en el __salón__ 3-D donde estudian Kurou y sus amigos. Tomoya y Sunohara, empiezan a preocuparse porque Kurou no ha regresado al __salón__ de clases__…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Okazaki! Vamos juntos.

TOMOYA: Hoy no puedo. Voy a acompañar a Nagisa ya que el clima no es bueno el día de hoy, quizá más tarde te de una visita.

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿no es bastante raro?

TOMOYA: Es verdad, Kurou no ha vuelto desde que se fue repentinamente. Ahora que lo pienso escuche los gemidos de Botan cuando él se fue.

RYOU: Esto… disculpen…

SUNOHARA: Sí, se puso como desenfrenado o algo así.

TOMOYA: ¡Espera! ¿Nos decías algo, Fujibayashi?

RYOU: ¿De casualidad no saben en donde puede estar Sakaga…? ¡No! Quiero decir, Kurou. No ha venido a clases en todo el día.

TOMOYA: Es verdad y Kyou también se marcho temprano esta tarde.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejeje! ¿No será que esos dos traman…?

TOMOYA: ¡Cállate! No seas estúpido. Conoces bien a Kurou. Disculpa Fujibayashi, no le hagas caso.

RYOU: No, descuiden. Iré a buscarlo yo misma.

_En ese momento, no dejaba de preocuparme por Kurou. Irse asustado de esa forma__…__ algo __había__ raro en __él…__quizá__ lo que dijo su amigo Sunohara __podía__ tener alguna __relación__ con la __desaparición__ de mi hermana__…__ enseguida fui hacia los casilleros y vi que sus zapatos estaban __todavía __allí__ pero sucios de lodo por lo que significaba que Kurou __había__ vuelto. Entonces fui a preguntar a algunos estudiantes por __ahí__ si lo __habían__ visto pero todo resultaba __inútil__ y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, __me encontré __con Kotomi Ichinose, amiga nuestra que __está__ en el club de teatro con Nagisa y los __demás__ y __además__ es la amiga de infancia de Kurou__…_

KOTOMI: ¡Ah! ¡Ryou-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: Dime, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Kurou por aquí?

KOTOMI: ¿Kurou? Mmmm… pues… ahora que lo pienso… sí, lo he visto esta tarde.

RYOU: ¿En dónde?

KOTOMI: Por las escaleras. Recuerdo que se le veía muy mal. Quería preguntarle pero algo me impidió acercarme y pensé que era mejor dejarlo solo.

RYOU: ¿Y no sabes hacia donde se fue?

KOTOMI: Sí, está en…

_Sin darme __más__ contratiempos, me fui corriendo hacia la azotea del edificio donde me __indicó__ Kotomi. __A__l llegar a ese lugar, me acerque sigilosamente y justamente estaba __allí __Kurou, empapado y sucio de barro por la lluvia. __I__ntente acercarme pero solo __podía__ observarlo __retorciéndose__ de dolor__…_

KUROU: ¡MIERDA! Yo… yo… no importa cuánto me hablen… yo no quería herir a ninguna de ellas… ¡Nunca busque ser perdonado! Porque sé…. Porque sé que soy el culpable de todo… pero, ¡no puedo soportar más las críticas! Alguien… que por favor… cualquiera que me diga cómo puedo hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. ¡Díganme! ¿Cómo puedo hacer para resolver todo sin hacer llorar más a Kyou y a Ryou? Lo que más me duele de todo es ver sus lágrimas sufriendo de esa manera. ¡No puedo soportar esto más! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Después__ de escuchar sus palabras, lo __único__ que pude hacer era huir de __allí__, estaba toda aterrada derramando __lágrimas__ mientras __corría__. Yo__…__ lo __sabía__. __Sabía__ que mi hermana estaba sufriendo por alguien__…__ pero__…__ nunca __imaginé__ que esa persona fuera Kurou por quien mi hermana siempre lloraba__…__ estaba siendo injusta__…__ yo__…__ termine __egoístamente__ lastimando a mi hermana sabiendo que ella lo amaba desde un principio__…_

_Salón__ del Club de Teatro, una hora __después__. Sunohara entra al cuarto donde encuentra a Kurou todo deprimido y destrozado sentado en una de las carpetas del __salón…_

SUNOHARA: Vaya, hasta que por fin te encontré. ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados Kurou! ¿Qué rayos te ha ocurrido? ¡Estas hecho un desastre! Vamos, anímate. Hoy te invitare a pasarla en grande en los recreativos.

_Kurou lo ignora por completo__…_

SUNOHARA: Supongo que debes estar un poco enfadado conmigo porque Kyou se me declaro aquella vez, ¿no? Oye, dime… no me digas que… ¿Qué ha pasado con Kyou? Ella se fue muy temprano y despareció esta tarde y tu novia estaba preocupada no solo por ella sino también por ti. Ella te ha estado buscando por todas partes.

KUROU: Lo sé. No sé en donde está Kyou ahora.

SUNOHARA: Kurou, ¿qué piensas de Kyou? ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia ella? ¡Dime la verdad!

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

SUNOHARA: Sé perfectamente que ella siempre te ha amado.

KUROU: Lo sé. Ella me lo dijo esta tarde.

SUNOHARA: ¿Es por eso que estás así? ¡Kurou! ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar que las cosas sigan así?

KUROU: Lo sé, pero…

SUNOHARA: ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Ahora mismo te estás riendo tontamente! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Idiota!

KUROU: ¡Déjame solo!

SUNOHARA: ¡DE ESO NADA! ¿TU CREES QUE SOY UN IMBECIL? Conozco a Kyou y vi todo lo que ha pasado. La verdad es que la vi mientras venía aquí y está actuando de forma muy rara. Sin embargo, el hecho es que ahora… ¡KYOU TIENE INNUMERABLES RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS DE TI!

KUROU: Lo sé. Sé lo cruel que soy. Ella siempre está sufriendo por mí… a pesar de mi indecisión…

SUNOHARA: SABIENDO TODO ESO, ¿¡NO PIENSAS HACER NADA!? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

KUROU: ¡No puedo ser de ayuda porque no puedo hacer absolutamente nada!

SUNOHARA: ¡NO ES QUE NO PUEDAS HACER NADA! ¡SOLO ES QUE NO ESTÁS HACIENDO NADA! Ella siempre ha estado apoyándote y tú… y tú… ¿No has hecho absolutamente nada por ella?

KUROU: Entonces, ¿¡QUÉ DEBERIA HACER!?

SUNOHARA: ¡PIENSA ESO POR TI MISMO ESTUPIDO!

KUROU: ¡Humph! Ya entiendo. Sé por qué haces todo esto.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: Al ver la forma como lo estás diciendo, puedo entenderlo. Estás muy preocupado por ella, ¿no? Si es así, la dejo a tu cuidado. Tú, la amas, ¿verdad?

_En ello, Sunohara se enfurece y le da un __puñetazo__ a Kurou en la cara y lo tumba al piso, __después__ le sigue dando puros golpes__…_

SUNOHARA: Tú… ¡IMBECIL! ¡YO NO SOY BUENO PARA ELLA! ¡TIENES QUE SER TÚ! ¿¡EN QUE SOMOS DIFERENTES!? ¿¡POR QUEEEEEEE!?

_Momentos antes, Tomoya y Nagisa __también __están__ en busca de Kurou ya que __está__n muy preocupados de que el no hay vuelto al __salón__ ni tampoco haya salido del instituto__…_

NAGISA: Ay, Tomoya… ¿Crees que Kurou esté bien?

TOMOYA: No lo sé, pero Sunohara lo está buscando. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

NAGISA: Olvide algo en el cuarto del club de tea… ¡Tomoya! ¿Qué es ese ruido? Oigo muchos gritos.

TOMOYA: Esos gritos son de… ¡Sunohara!

_Tomoya y Nagisa entran en ese momento, impactados al ver a Sunohara __dándole__ una tremenda golpiza a su amigo y ambos intervienen para detenerlo__…_

TOMOYA: ¡Sunohara! ¡Ya es suficiente!

SUNOHARA: ¡Suéltame Okazaki! ¡Este tipo es un miserable…!

NAGISA: ¡BASTAAAAAAAAA! ¡Dejen de pelear por favor! ¡Ustedes son buenos amigos! ¿Por qué están golpeándose de esa manera tan cruel?

SUNOHARA: ¡TCH! ¡TODOS ESTAMOS SUFRIENDO PORQUE TÚ ERES ASÍ! ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Sunohara sale huyendo del Club de Teatro sin importarle ver __cómo__ ha dejado a Kurou con moretones en toda la cara__…_

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Resiste por favor!

KUROU: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

TOMOYA: Estas herido. Vayamos rápido para que te vea un medico.

KUROU: No, por favor déjenme solo.

NAGISA: Pero Sakagami…

KUROU: ¡ALEJENSE DE MÍ!

NAGISA: ¡Sakagami! ¡No te vayas!

_Kurou sale huyendo __también__ del Club sin saber __qué__ hacer sin rumbo fijo__…_

NAGISA: ¡Tomoya! Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

_Tomoya sostiene el hombro de Nagisa con su mano para detenerla__…_

TOMOYA: No… Nagisa, déjalo.

NAGISA: Pero…

TOMOYA: En estos momentos no hay nada que podamos hacer por él. Esto es algo que solo él debe ser capaz de resolver.

_Kurou huye corriendo sin rumbo fijo, pensando en todo el dolor que siente a las personas __más__ queridas para __él__ que ha lastimado. Tres personas con el __corazón__ roto__…__ tres personas con sentimientos profundos__…__ tres personas que no son capaces de encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos__…__¿Podrán__ ser capaces de encontrar una __solución__ o terminaran sufriendo por el resto de sus vidas? __¿Qué __decisión__ tomara Kurou por el bien de aquellas dos personas que quiere tanto?_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

_Aquella noche, __comenzó__ a llover intensamente. __L__as calles estaban solitarias, la poca gente que pasaba iban directo a sus casas llevando paraguas o yendo en coche. __S__e __podían__ escuchar el sonido de los truenos indicando lo intensa que es la lluvia de esta noche. La gente ignoraba que hoy __sería__ un __día __trágico__ para cada uno de los tres __jóvenes__ envueltos en este inevitable triangulo amoroso que iba terminando cada vez __más__ en desgracia._

MISAE: ¡Oh, dios mío! Pero si es… ¡Kurou! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en plena lluvia?

Bueno, si no quieres contármelo, lo entiendo. Pero si tienes algún problema quizá yo pueda…

KUROU: No, dudo que alguien pueda ayudarme.

MISAE: ¡Jajaja! Vamos, no exageres. Hablas como si tuvieras un problema amoroso o algo por el estilo.

KUROU: Al final no solo le cause un gran dolor a ella sino también a mi novia, a mi familia, a mis amigos y a toda la gente que me rodea. A fin de cuentas soy una persona depreciable que no hace más que herir a los demás, mi vida es un desastre.

MISAE: La verdad no se qué podría decirte en cuanto a lo tuyo pero te diré que hay una cosa que no debes hacer: No debes huir. Si continúas huyendo solo conseguirás más dolor no solo para ti sino también para ellas.

RYOU: ¡KUROU! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? No has vuelto a clase por más de dos…

KUROU: ¡Fujibayashi!

RYOU: ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

KUROU: Tenemos que hablar.

_**CAPITULO FINAL: Tres sombras. ¿Qué es lo que decidirá nuestro protagonista? ¡No se pierdan el final de esta maravillosa serie!**_


	41. Ryou Story 41: Tres sombras

**CAPITULO FINAL: Tres sombras**

_Aquella noche, __comenzó__ a llover intensamente. __L__as calles estaban solitarias, la poca gente que pasaba, iban directo a sus casas llevando paraguas o yendo en coche. __S__e __podían__ escuchar el sonido de los truenos indicando lo intensa que es la lluvia de esta noche. La gente ignoraba que hoy __sería__ un __día __trágico__ para cada uno de los tres __jóvenes__ envueltos en este inevitable triangulo amoroso que iba terminando cada vez __más__ en desgracia._

_En ese momento, Misae Sagara, la encargada de los dormitorios donde Sunohara vive, se encuentra caminando de regreso con su paraguas bajo la intensa lluvia cuando__…_

MISAE: ¡Ah! Vaya. ¡Qué lluvia más fuerte! Será mejor que me de prisa o terminaré totalmente empapada. ¿Huh? Pero, ¿qué es eso que está allí?

_Misae no logra distinguir aquella figura que se encuentra debajo de un __árbol__ en el otro lado del camino __así__ que decide desviarse un poco para asomarse y queda sorprendida al ver aquella misteriosa figura__…_

MISAE: ¡Oh, dios mío! Pero si es… ¡Kurou! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en plena lluvia?

_Misae intenta llevar a Kurou inconsciente en el suelo. Al llegar a los dormitorios, algunos de los chicos residentes que pertenecen al club de Rugby la ayudan llevando a Kurou a la __habitación__ de Misae. Al verlo, estaba malherido y con algo de fiebre por lo que ella decide cuidar de __él__ mientras pasa la lluvia._

_Dos __días__después__, en la __habitación__ de Misae__…_

KUROU: ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

MISAE: Veo que has despertado, Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Señorita Misae! Entonces este lugar es…

MISAE: Así es. Estás en mi habitación. Te traje hasta aquí ya que tus heridas no eran graves y tu fiebre ya ha bajado.

KUROU: Ya veo.

MISAE: ¡Espera! Todavía no te levantes. Tienes que descansar un poco, recuerda que todavía no estás recuperado del todo. Te traeré algo de comer, espera un momento.

_Después __de terminar el almuerzo hecho por Misae, Kurou le entrega el plato __dándole__ las gracias._

KUROU: Gracias, siento por todas las molestias que le he causado.

MISAE: No, descuida. Además no podía dejar abandonado a un amigo en desgracia.

KUROU: Gracias, pero no lo merezco.

MISAE: Oye, ¿por qué actúas así? Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en ese estado? No me digas que has estado envuelto en una pelea.

KUROU: Algo así.

MISAE: Bueno, si no quieres contármelo, lo entiendo. Pero si tienes algún problema quizá yo pueda…

KUROU: No, dudo que alguien pueda ayudarme.

MISAE: ¡Jajaja! Vamos, no exageres. Hablas como si tuvieras un problema amoroso o algo por el estilo.

_Kurou pone una cara muy deprimente al escuchar el comentario __sarcástico__ de Misae__…_

MISAE: ¡Espera! ¡No me digas que he acertado!

KUROU: Sí, aunque va más allá de eso.

MISAE: Bueno, no quiero molestarte más con ese tema. Iré a lavar los platos.

KUROU: Misae… estoy muy preocupado… ¿podría escucharme?

MISAE: Esteee… claro.

KUROU: Pero antes, prométame que no comente de esto a nadie por favor.

MISAE: Descuida, jamás revelo la intimidad de ustedes, los jóvenes, salvo que sea una que otra tontería o travesura que hacen los chicos por aquí.

KUROU: Bueno… pues… no sé por dónde comenzar, la verdad dudo mucho que sea capaz de creerme.

MISAE: Lo que sí es difícil de creer es que tú, un chico que siempre rechaza a todas las chicas que se te declaren, este envuelto en un problema amoroso.

KUROU: ¡Jeje! Tiene razón. Es por eso que es una historia bastante compleja.

MISAE: Bueno, ¿Por qué no intentas desde el principio? Así lo captare de mejor manera.

KUROU: Está bien. Bueno… pues… todo comenzó así: Usted debe saber que mi madre y yo estuvimos envueltos en un accidente hace más de 10 años atrás, ¿verdad?

MISAE: ¡Oh! ¡Pues la verdad yo no lo sabía! ¿Y qué sucedió?

KUROU: Yo estuve a punto de morir en aquel accidente pero un brillante médico cirujano impidió que eso ocurriera. Uso todo el talento que poseía para salvar mi vida. Sin embargo, yo había perdido mucha sangre y para que la operación pudiera realizarse necesitaban un donante. El problema fue que mi madre era la única que poseía el mismo tipo de sangre que yo en ese momento y sin dudarlo por un instante ofreció la suya para salvarme. Después de eso, mi madre falleció poco tiempo después de mi operación. Jamás me perdone a mí mismo que el destino nos separara de una manera tan cruel. Sin embargo, el odio que le tuve a mi padre y mi deseo de sobrevivir fue lo que me motivó a continuar arduamente la rehabilitación pensando siempre en la vida que mi madre me dio incluso también pagando ese alto precio.

MISAE: ¡Ay! ¡Cielos!

KUROU: Después de dejar a mi tía para no ser más una carga para ella empecé a vivir una vida solitaria, alejándome de los demás y solo llevar una simple vida de estudiante pero en este año, siendo el último de la preparatoria, ocurrieron muchas cosas que cambiaron mi vida. Una de ellas fue el reencuentro con mi amiga de la infancia quien es una de las estudiantes más brillantes de toda la escuela, pero la había olvidado debido a que ella no pudo superar en aquel entonces la muerte de sus padres pero ahora ya se encuentra mucho mejor y se lleva muy bien con nosotros. Sin embargo, el hecho que ha cambiado mi vida totalmente fue cuando conocí en este año, a la única chica que no pude rechazar. Una chica que pudo aliviar mi corazón herido.

MISAE: ¡Oh! ¡Esto se pone interesante! Sigue contando.

KUROU: Cuando estuve en el segundo año de preparatoria, conocí a su hermana previamente en un encuentro algo inusual ya que ella en ese entonces era la delegada de mi salón. Esta chica posee un carácter muy fuerte y algunas veces agresivo. Me recordaba bastante a mi prima Tomoyo, aunque ella a veces tiene peor carácter que ella cuando se enfada. Sin darme cuenta, ella se fijaba mucho en mí aunque siempre se la pasaba molestándome o riéndose de mí. Sin embargo, en este tercer año las cosas empezaron a cambiar de manera inesperada.

MISAE: ¿Por qué lo dices?

KUROU: Porque en este año conocí a la persona que comenzó a cautivar mi corazón sin darme cuenta. Al comienzo del semestre, a esa chica le toco estudiar en mi salón, convirtiéndose en la delegada mientras que su hermana a quien ya conocía, fue colocada en otro salón. Al principio, esa chica era muy tímida, aunque muy amable y gentil pero rara vez me conversaba libremente, excepto en aquellas ocasiones en las que llego tarde y me aconseja no hacerlo o también incluso cuando se dedica a su actividad favorita, la adivinanza con las cartas.

MISAE: Es una chica muy interesante pero realmente no encaja contigo.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

MISAE: Bueno, es que ustedes dos son personas con formas de ser totalmente opuestas.

KUROU: Mejor no salgamos de ese tema.

MISAE: ¡Ah! Disculpa. Continúa por favor.

KUROU: Como iba diciendo, ella era una chica muy tímida y algo introvertida excepto cuando hace sus supuestas predicciones. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de que esa chica en realidad estuviera enamorada de mí y por eso no intentaba mucho acercarse a mí.

MISAE: ¡Jooo! Eso me intriga bastante, ¿y qué hizo esa chica?

KUROU: Su hermana, al darse cuenta de ello, decidió ayudarla intentando averiguar más cosas acerca de mí. Al darse cuenta de que yo era un chico solitario que no estaba interesado en mujeres, fue que me forzó a salir con ella en reiteradas ocasiones sabiendo que a mí no me desagradaba en absoluto esa chica. Recuerdo que en una ocasión se aprovecho de mi debilidad para que yo acompañase a su tímida hermana hacia su casa.

MISAE: ¡Jajaja! Esa hermana sí que sabe como dominarte.

KUROU: No sabes lo desagradable que fue para mí en ese entonces. Pensaba que solo estaba jugando conmigo o estaba usando a ella como burla hacia mí.

MISAE: Bueno, por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado con tu carácter. Aunque es increíble saber que fuera hábil para hacerte caer.

KUROU: ¡Ejem! Estás saliéndote del tema otra vez.

MISAE: ¡Oh! Mejor continúa.

KUROU: Continuando, pues resulta que al final ella reunió el coraje para declarar sus sentimientos hacia mí.

MISAE: Y tú… ¿Aceptaste?

KUROU: En efecto, como le mencioné fue la única chica que no pude ser capaz de rechazar. Al principio pensé que esto lo hice para ayudar a superar mejor su timidez y fuera capaz de hablar libremente sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, poco a poco fui descubriendo la razón de ello.

MISAE: ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué más sucedió?

KUROU: Al principio comenzamos a salir los tres juntos ya que esa chica que se convirtió en mi enamorada, no tenía el coraje ni la experiencia para salir con alguien. Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo su hermana nos ayudó todo el tiempo para que nuestra relación siguiera creciendo cada día.

MISAE: Veo que se preocupa mucho por su hermana, ¿no? Aunque es algo extraño su comportamiento.

KUROU: Así es, aunque no le presté atención a ello ya que pensé que ella no tomaría en serio esta clase de cosas. Sin embargo, ocurrió un hecho que empezó abrirme a aquella herida que nunca he podido superar en el pasado.

MISAE: ¿Cuál hecho?

KUROU: Fue cuando su hermana decidió que nos dejaría solos en nuestra cita. Ese día lo pasamos bien y fuimos por casualidad a una máquina que te lee el horóscopo. Es decir, es una maquina que adivina tu suerte basándose en las constelaciones de las estrellas. Cuando la maquina nos pidió que colocáramos nuestros datos en la maquina, edad, fecha y lugar de nacimiento, sexo, entre otras cosas. No obstante, ocurrió algo que llamó completamente mi atención. El día y el mes en que ella nació es la misma en la que murió mi madre ese día y no solo eso, el lugar donde ella nació fue el mismo hospital donde mi madre y yo estuvimos internados.

MISAE: Pero Kurou, eso es solo una interesante coincidencia. No creo que sea necesario preocuparse por eso.

KUROU: ¿De verdad lo crees?

MISAE: Bueno, aunque claro que parece ser una posibilidad algo remota pero suele pasar.

KUROU: ¿Y qué tal si dijera que mi madre posee esas mismas características de ella? Alegre, amable, aunque algo tímida y a veces llora cuando ocurren cosas que le causan emoción. Además un hecho que también me hizo llenar de dudas…

MISAE: ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: En las fotos que encontré en el ático de mi casa pude ver que mi madre trabajaba como enfermera, antes que yo naciera, en el extranjero. Carrera a la cual aspira mi novia actualmente. ¿Aún piensa que es una simple coincidencia?

MISAE: ¡Auuuch! Eso sí que es bastante extraño.

KUROU: Lo que más me temía que hubiera la posibilidad de que ella fuera la reencarnación de mi propia madre.

MISAE: ¿Reencarnación? Pero Kurou, no creo que…

KUROU: Sí, pero a pesar de eso, era algo que no podía quitar de mi mente. Sería horrible decir que mi novia con quien estoy saliendo resultara ser mi propia madre, eso era algo que me atemorizaba y no podría ser capaz ni siquiera de mirarle a los ojos. Incluso en una ocasión me había armado de valor para besarla por primera vez pero me detuve cuando vi la imagen de mi madre en lugar de ella, eso fue lo que me empezó a atemorizar.

MISAE: ¡Uy! Dime… ¿y hablaste con ella al respecto?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de hacerle semejante pregunta?

MISAE: Parece que esto se torna complicado.

KUROU: Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo que vino después fue algo que empezó a destruirme por dentro.

MISAE: ¿Eh?

KUROU: A consecuencia de mis temores, empecé a alejarme de ella. Intentar evitarla por un momento pero… esa indecisión no solo comenzó a afectarme a mí sino también a alguien muy cercano a nosotros.

MISAE: ¿Su hermana?

KUROU: Exactamente. En una ocasión me encontré con ella, hablamos algunas cosas acerca de ella y nuestra relación. Después a ella se le ocurrió que yo debía practicar lo que debía hacer cuando llegue la hora de darle su primer beso. Obviamente nosotros solo fingimos y no llegamos a ese punto pero, a consecuencia de ello, se comenzaron a esparcir falsos rumores acerca de la relación entre su hermana y yo. Eso fue el comienzo de nuestros problemas. A mí no me importaban esas cosas pero me preocupaba que esto pudiera afectarle a mi novia por lo que su hermana ideo una solución para acabar con aquellos falsos rumores.

MISAE: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

KUROU: Ella se forzó a sí misma para intentar salir y declarase con alguien a quien ella conocía también desde hace mucho, usted también lo conoce Misae. El inútil que yo siempre visito por aquí.

MISAE: ¿¡SUNOHARA!? ¡Imposible! ¡Jajajajajaja! De verdad la chica sí que esta algo chiflada pero, ¿es eso cierto?

KUROU: Sí, aunque esto no tiene nada de chiste. Pues que ella salga con mi amigo a quien llevo conociendo desde que volví al instituto no me causaba ninguna gracia y empecé a preocuparme. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que Sunohara pudo darse cuenta de ello y actuó de manera muy seria e impropia de él ante esta situación.

MISAE: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

KUROU: La rechazó.

MISAE: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sufriendo y estaba forzándose ella misma a algo que realmente no deseaba. Al principio no sabía por qué estaba haciendo una estupidez como esta pero Sunohara fue quien se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Él sabía que ella quería eliminar los falsos rumores que existían por toda la escuela acerca de ella y yo. Pero, la pregunta era, ¿por qué hacer todo esto si había otra solución más viable? La respuesta a ello la dio el mismo Sunohara, fue porque ella realmente me ama. Sin embargo, sabía que si estos rumores continuaban, su hermana, o sea mi novia, terminaría por enterarse la verdad y podría eso herirla y terminar mal. Por eso, ella intento sacrificarse a sí misma para olvidarse de mí, aunque eso no resultó.

MISAE: ¿Qué más hicieron?

KUROU: Fue entonces cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar para nosotros tres. Su hermana comenzó a alejarse de nosotros, intentando poder guardarse todo el sufrimiento a ella misma. Por otra parte, mi novia empezó a sospechar acerca del extraño comportamiento de su hermana y de alguna manera ella empezó a cambiar drásticamente su forma de ser.

MISAE: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo así?

KUROU: Quizá, de alguna forma, se dio cuenta de que yo intentaba evitarla y fue cuando ella dejó de ser la chica tímida y pasiva que yo siempre veía. Poco a poco se armaba de valor, empezó a invitarme todos los días a almorzar juntos en el patio, comenzó a tomar la iniciativa en todo, algo que nunca había hecho en toda su vida. Incluso me obligo a salir con ella para comprarme un regalo. Gracias a ello, los falsos rumores desaparecieron pero a cambio la gente comenzó a hablar acerca de nuestra relación, algo que a ella no le importo en lo absoluto.

MISAE: Vaya, esa chica realmente te ama Kurou. Realmente siento un poco de envidia.

KUROU: Inclusive en el festival que hubo hace poco ella estuvo a punto de besarme por primera vez pero fue en ese momento cuando me detuve y me di cuenta de algo muy importante que ambos no habíamos tomado en cuenta. Al mirar hacia el frente observe que alguien nos estaba espiando de forma sigilosa pero vi que esa persona comenzó a llorar, era nada menos que su hermana. Mientras nosotros intentamos poder alcanzar nuestra felicidad, su hermana, la persona que nos ayudo a que esto fuera posible estaba sufriendo cada día por dentro y al final no pude hacer nada por ella. Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar incluso más de lo que creía. El día en que usted me encontró Misae, yo me encontré con ella cuando su mascota llamada Botan apareció en el instituto. Al parecer se vino desde la casa de ella hasta aquí para verla. Cuando ella se llevo a su mascota para comprarle algo de comer, ambas hermanas se cruzaron pero ninguna puso su mirada en frente de la otra y ni siquiera se saludaron. Cuando le pregunte acerca de ello a mi novia, ella me respondió que no me preocupara ya que no quería asustar a Botan a quien su hermana llevaba en brazos. Sabía que algo andaba mal en todo eso y al medio de la tarde empezó a llover, su hermana se había ido temprano de clases. Pensamos que ella se había regresado para dejar a Botan en su casa pero, en ese momento, sentí unos gemidos que me llamaban a lo lejos, era Botan. Enseguida comencé a darme cuenta de que algo precisamente andaba muy mal, se supone que él debería estar con su dueña pero la forma en que me llama significaba que algo terrible le había ocurrido. Sin pensar dos veces salí del edificio para buscarla, su mascota me guio hacia donde estaba ella. Era una colina que se llegaba atravesando una parte del bosque y allí había un pequeño acantilado por lo que empecé a asustarme de que ella pudiera cometer una locura en el estado en que se encuentra. Por fortuna pude llegar a tiempo para impedirlo, pero ella estaba allí toda empapada por la lluvia, sufriendo e intentado poder contener más el dolor que ella siente pero ya no podía más y finalmente me dijo que ella siempre me había amado pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada por mí dado a mi fama de siempre rechazar a las chicas que me declaran sus sentimientos. Por ello, fingía todo el tiempo en molestarme, reírse conmigo e intentar pasarla bien aunque todo eso era mentira y ella solo ocultaba su dolor. Pensaba que podía olvidarse de mí si ayudaba a su hermana a que pudiera hacer lo que ella nunca pudo lograr pero lo que hizo fue hacer que ese dolor en su interior creciera más y debido a mi indecisión, las cosas se pusieron de ese modo y yo no sabía qué hacer, ambas son muy importantes para mí pero no podía negar el hecho de que la sombra oscura de mi pasado todavía me persigue y es por ello que intentaba alejarme de todos. Al final no solo le cause un gran dolor a ella sino también a mi novia, a mi familia, a mis amigos y a toda la gente que me rodea. A fin de cuentas soy una persona depreciable que no hace más que herir a los demás, mi vida es un desastre.

MISAE: Mmmm… bueno, iré a traer algo de té.

_Después__ de un rato, Misae trae un poco de __té__ para tranquilizarme__…_

MISAE: Bueno, la verdad no sabría que decirte ante el problema que tienes. Sin embargo, aquí no se trata de hallar un culpable sino lo que uno debe hacer para seguir adelante. A decir verdad, yo también podría decirse que soy una idiota en cierto modo… esperando por alguien desde hace mucho tiempo…

KUROU: ¿Huh?

MISAE: La verdad a mi no me sorprenden esta clase de hechos extraordinarios ya que en el fondo también viví uno desde hace mucho tiempo en aquellos días en que yo era una estudiante de este instituto. Recuerdo bien, aquellos tiempos.

_En ese momento, el gato de Misae aparece sobre mis piernas y __comencé__ a acariciarlo un poco mientras Misae __continúa__ su relato__…_

MISAE: Yo estaba enamorada de un chico que era popular en la escuela en ese entonces. Yo estaba postulándome para ser la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, quizá con el propósito de poder llamar su atención ya que aún no era capaz de expresarle mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, en una tarde apareció un chico de cabello rubio con un abrigo y llevaba una boina de casi el mismo color que su pelo y era más joven que yo diciendo que me estaba buscando. Yo jamás lo había visto en toda mi vida pero él me dijo que me conocía y la razón por la que vino hasta aquí era para cumplir cualquier deseo que yo le pida, pero solo uno.

KUROU: ¿Un deseo?

MISAE: Me dijo que se llamaba Katsuki Shima, al principio ser un chico bastante molesto porque el insistía con eso de concederme un deseo. Él siempre me esperaba en el portón principal después de clases, cosa que todo el mundo creía que estaba saliendo conmigo o algo por el estilo. Un día cuando llovió, el muy idiota me seguía esperando con toda la lluvia sin traer un paraguas y yo bueno… no tuve más remedio que ayudarle y le di un buzo que pedí prestado mientras se seca su ropa. Después de ello, siguió esperándome hasta la hora de salida pero cuando llegué, estaba muy deprimido ya que él tenía algo que no podía decirme. Tras insistirle me dijo que el chico el cual yo estaba enamorada ya tenía novia y por eso no quería decírmelo para no herir mis sentimientos. ¡Jejeje! Era un tonto, preocuparse tanto por los demás pero no en sí mismo… realmente eso puede hacer doler el corazón de una chica, ¿sabes? En fin, tiempo después comenzamos a llevarnos mejor y al final me dijo que me quería mucho por lo que quería concederme ese deseo más que nunca. La verdad no supe por qué razón tenía tanto interés en un cuento de hadas como ese y cuando lo invité a pasar conmigo en el festival le dije cual era mi verdadero deseo y era que él siempre me amara, tras cumplir mi deseo, inevitablemente se desvaneció frente a mis ojos. Finalmente pude darme cuenta de que Katsuki Shima no era quien dice ser ya que el verdadero había muerto, entonces, ¿Quién era el que estuvo todo este tiempo conmigo? Nunca lo supe pero estaba segura que podía haber sido alguien cercano a él o quizá podría ser el mismo Katsuki aunque eso era poco probable porque me dijo que fue él quien le encargó que cumpla con ese deseo. Es una historia bastante rara, ¿no crees? Pero no se la cuentes a nadie, ¿vale?

KUROU: Ciertamente es difícil de creer aunque… de alguna manera si ese deseo se hizo realidad es muy probable que el está contigo ahora en estos momentos aunque no te des cuenta de ello, ¿verdad?

GATO: ¡Miiiiauuuu!

MISAE: Dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

KUROU: Creo que sí. Al menos ya puedo comprender por qué estás a cargo de los dormitorios de este instituto.

MISAE: La verdad no se qué podría decirte en cuanto a lo tuyo pero te diré que hay una cosa que no debes hacer: No debes huir. Si continúas huyendo solo conseguirás más dolor no solo para ti sino también para ellas.

KUROU: Bueno, tengo que retirarme.

MISAE: ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? Pero si apenas te has levantado…

KUROU: Descuida, gracias a la comida que me hizo ya me siento mejor. Además si continúo dependiendo de usted estaría muy mal.

MISAE: De acuerdo. Pero no dudes en avisarme si sucede algo.

KUROU: Así lo haré.

_Después__ de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el uniforme que Misae le __había__ lavado, Kurou se marcha de los dormitorios en __dirección__ hacia la colina donde se __encontró__ por __última__ vez con Kyou__…_

KUROU: ¿Qué debería hacer? Si dejo que las continúen así…

_Kurou recuerda todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora__…_

****FLASHBACK****

RYOU: Sí. Esto… pues… bueno… preguntar algo como esto se siente algo raro pero…

Esto… Kurou… dime, ¿me amas?

Bueno… ciertamente decir algo como eso es algo vergonzoso. Obligarte a decir algo que puede resultar vergonzoso para ti… ¡Perdóname!

KYOU: Yo solo… yo solo soy su hermana mayor. Somos mellizas ¿Sabes?... Kurou, eres demasiado amable. Siempre te preocupas de los demás pero no piensas en ti mismo.

Es por eso que… por favor… no seas amable conmigo… porque soy una verdadera idiota, ¿sabes? Está muy mal que seas tan amable conmigo… si te comportas hacia mí de esa manera, no podre contenerme más…

SUNOHARA: ¡NO ES QUE NO PUEDAS HACER NADA! ¡SOLO ES QUE NO ESTÁS HACIENDO NADA! Ella siempre ha estado apoyándote y tú… y tú… ¿No has hecho absolutamente nada por ella?

¡TCH! ¡TODOS ESTAMOS SUFRIENDO PORQUE TÚ ERES ASÍ! ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA!

KYOU: ¡KUROU! Kurou… escúchame. Yo soy Kyou Fujibayashi. No soy Ryou, la persona que tú verdaderamente amas… entiéndelo, por favor…

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Maldiciooooooooooooon!

_Momentos __más__ tarde, las clases en el __instituto__había__n ya terminado y Ryou __seguía__ deprimida y preocupada porque Kurou no ha vuelto al instituto desde entonces__…_

COMPAÑERA #1: Fujibayashi, nos vamos retirando.

RYOU: Por favor… déjenme a solas un rato aquí…

COMPAÑERA #2: De acuerdo, pero anímate un poco, ¿sí? Si tienes algún problema nos lo cuentas.

_Ryou estaba sola y preocupada pensando en lo __egoísta__ que fue sin pensar en los sentimientos de su hermana y de su amado que ahora __está__n sufriendo mucho. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, la puerta del __salón__ se abre e inesperadamente aparece Kurou frente a ella__…_

RYOU: ¡KUROU! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? No has vuelto a clase por más de dos…

KUROU: Fujibayashi.

RYOU: ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

KUROU: Tenemos que hablar.

_En ese momento, ella corre hacia __mí __abrazándome__ desesperadamente, de alguna manera se siente muy __cálido__ y __reconfortante__ pero__…__ en ese momento__…__ la __empujé__ levemente __apartándola__ un poco de __mí…_

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! Pero esto no puede continuar de esta forma. Es probable que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora pero… han sucedido muchas cosas… a través de todo lo que hemos pasado me he dado cuenta que hay una persona que no puedo borrar de mi mente. Debido a ello, les he causado muchos problemas a ti y a tu hermana. Lo que es peor, cada vez más puedo ver la imagen de esa persona en ti, una persona a la que le he hecho algo terrible que no puedo perdonarme.

RYOU: Se trata de mi hermana… ¿No es así? La persona que a ti te gusta es mi hermana, ¿no es verdad?

KUROU: No, no es así. Es alguien más…

RYOU: Entonces… yo… ¿No soy buena para ti? Entonces, ¿no puedo ser como esa persona? Yo estoy intentando cambiar para poder ser mejor que mi hermana… yo he decidido dejarme crecer el pelo… seré mucho más positiva… estudiare mucho cocina… si eso no es suficiente por favor dímelo. Yo… prometo que voy a esforzarme… ¡Quiero convertirme en la chica que tu deseas, Kurou! Yo… ¡YO TE QUIERO MUCHO! ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo!

KUROU: ¡NO ES ASÍ! No quiero que cambies por mí.

RYOU: Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

KUROU: Escúchame, esto no se trata de ti, sino de mí. Por mi culpa no he podido ver claramente mis sentimientos y te he visto como alguien más. Debido a ello, Kyou ha empezado… ¡No! No solo ella, las personas que más aprecio también están sufriendo por dejar las cosas de ese modo tan inconclusas. He perdido a varias personas muy importantes para mí y no quiero que eso pase ahora.

RYOU: ¡No entiendo! Entonces, ¿no me amas?

KUROU: No es así… es solo que… no soy capaz de decirlo… por eso es mejor que cortemos nuestra relación. Si continúo de ese modo Kyou terminará sufriendo cada vez más por este malentendido.

RYOU: Kurou…

_I__ncluso ahora, la voz triste de Ryou sigue __hiriéndome…_

RYOU: ¡Snif!

_Ryou me da un beso y se aleja huyendo __rápidamente__ de mi con __lágrimas__ en sus ojos, llorando ante mis dolorosas palabras. Inevitablemente me puse furioso conmigo mismo y __empecé__ a patear una de las carpetas para descargar mi furia. __L__a verdad esto resultaba bastante doloroso pero no __podía__ huir__…_

KUROU: Esto es lo mejor… ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podría decirle que la persona que no dejo de pensar hasta ahora es… mi madre?

_Al __día__ siguiente, mientras __salía__ de la escuela muy deprimido fue cuando me __encontré__ con la persona que menos esperaba encontrar en estos momentos de angustia__…_

KYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Oh! Hola…

KYOU: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?

_Kyou empieza a llorar amargamente__…_

KYOU: Por mi culpa… por mi culpa ustedes dos han…

KUROU: ¡Te equivocas! Esto es algo que decidí.

KYOU: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres a Ryou? ¿O es que prefieres estar conmigo?

KUROU: No, no es así. La verdad es que fue muy divertido cuando salíamos los tres juntos y me enseñaste a no alejarme de los demás. Sin embargo, gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba…

KYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Sin darme cuenta había olvidado que todavía tengo una profunda herida del pasado y que esa era la principal razón por la que siempre me alejaba de los demás. Por ello, si no soy capaz de superarlo, no podre salir adelante hacia mi propio futuro.

En estos momentos todavía soy un inútil que todavía no puede hacer algo por alguien. Por eso, quiero ser más fuerte para poder saber cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos y poder ser capaz de protegerla. Así que por favor, no te disculpes. Quiero atesorar esos momentos en los cuales vivimos juntos los tres en esta escuela. No te sigas culpando por lo sucedido. Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado.

KYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. ¡Nos vemos!

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Espera! Yo…

KUROU: Dime.

KYOU: Yo también te doy las gracias, pude aprender bastante pero no creas que voy a rendirme ante ti.

KUROU: Lo sé.

_Esa fue la __última__ vez que intercambiamos palabras nosotros tres. Desde entonces cada uno __siguió__ su propio camino, Kyou __todavía__ sigue __culpándose__ a __sí__ misma de su error mientras que Ryou __todavía __está__ triste por habernos separado pero al final esto era lo mejor para nosotros y __así__ poder encontrar nuestro propio destino__…_

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	42. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

_Varias semanas __después__, en un restaurante cerca del distrito comercial, Tomoya Okazaki y Youhei Sunohara, amigos de Kurou Sakagami, entran en la __cafetería…_

MESERA: ¿Mesa para dos?

SUNOHARA: No, la verdad un amigo nuestro nos ha…

KUROU: ¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí!

_Kurou llama a sus amigos haciendo __señas__ agitando su mano__…_

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!

_Después__ de ello, los dos se sientan juntos en la mesa donde __está __esperándolos__ Kurou__…_

KUROU: Disculpen si los he hecho reunir hasta aquí de forma imprevista.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos los tres juntos, ¿verdad Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Sí, bueno supongo que lo que tienes que decir es algo que no se puede hablar en la escuela, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Sí, es que hay que tener cuidado con los chismosos, ¿no?

SUNOHARA: Ah, es verdad. Recuerdo que el otro día hablaron sobre mí siendo pateado por tu prima.

KUROU: Cuando aprenderás…

SUNOHARA: Ella fue quien me amenazó en no llegar tan tarde todos los días.

KUROU: Es obvio. Es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y tú eres la horma de su zapato.

SUNOHARA: ¡Muy gracioso!

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿Cómo va con tu nueva vida Okazaki? ¿Tienes planeado salir con tu chica a algún sitio en el verano?

SUNOHARA: ¡Olvídalo, Kurou! Este tipo es peor que tú. Ni siquiera se han tomado de las manos para ir al instituto, ¡imagínate hombre!

TOMOYA: ¡Oye! No es tan fácil como lo crees.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! ¡Mal! ¡Mal! Muy mal, Okazaki. No puedes descuidar así a tu novia o de lo contrario te arrepentirás. No olvides que este es nuestro último año, juntos en este instituto, tienes que tomártelo más en serio.

TOMOYA: No hace falta que lo digas. ¡Oye! ¡Olvídate de mí! Hay algo más importante que quiero hablar contigo, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer con respecto a Fujibayashi?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: ¡Tiene razón! Desde entonces ustedes han estado muy distantes.

KUROU: He decidido permanecer apartado de ella por un tiempo.

TOMOYA Y SUNOHARA: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?

SUNOHARA: ¡No tan rápido! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de "apartado"?

KUROU: Es algo que he decidido, recuerda tú me dijiste que hiciera algo al respecto y esto es lo mejor que pude hacer.

SUNOHARA: Entonces, ¿has decidido estar con Kyou-chan?

KUROU: No, eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Además es algo que decidí gracias a las palabras que me dijiste.

SUNOHARA: ¡CLARO QUE NO! Yo no me refería a eso, estaba hablando a que tomaras una decisión sobre con quien decides quedarte, ¡imbécil!

TOMOYA: Pero… no entiendo… yo creía que tú estabas enamorado de…

KUROU: No, además si hiciera eso traicionaría los sentimientos de Ryou y a mí mismo también.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y qué hay de Kyou entonces?

KUROU: Te equivocas. Yo todavía no he renunciado a Ryou.

SUNOHARA: ¡No entiendo nada! Tú dices que a ti te gusta Ryou, ¿y están separados? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

KUROU: Sunohara… ¿alguna vez has experimentado lo que es el amor verdadero? Nunca, ¿verdad? Esto también va para ti Okazaki, el amor verdadero es un sentimiento que puede ser a veces muy doloroso pero a la vez es maravilloso y es algo que puede durar toda una eternidad sin importar el tiempo que transcurra. Sin embargo, cuando amas verdaderamente a alguien no solo debes saber querer a esa persona sino también saber en qué momento debes apartarte ya que eso permitirá resolver las diferencias que poseen el uno del otro.

SUNOHARA: La verdad no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

TOMOYA: Yo tampoco lo entiendo con claridad.

KUROU: Descuiden, no hace falta que lo entiendan. Ustedes todavía son jóvenes, así que todavía les espera un largo camino por delante.

SUNOHARA: Oye, entiendo que seas mayor que nosotros pero no hables como si fueras un viejo.

_En ese preciso momento, una chica vestida con un vestido blanco se acerca a la mesa donde __está__n Kurou y sus amigos__…_

NAGISA: Esto… disculpen…

TOMOYA: ¿Eeeeeeh? ¿Nagisa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste Nagisa-chan! Te estábamos esperando.

TOMOYA: ¡Un momento! ¿Tú le dijiste que viniera?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, pues…

NAGISA: Sunohara me dijo que viniera aquí porque íbamos a animar a Sakagami.

KUROU: ¡Buen trabajo Sunohara! Al menos haces algo bueno para variar.

SUNOHARA: ¡Por supuesto!

TOMOYA: ¡USTEDES….! ¡No los soporto!

NAGISA: Tomoya, ¿soy una molestia?

TOMOYA: ¡NO, NO! No me refería a eso. Sino que esos dos… pues…

KUROU: Ya que está aquí, ¿por qué no se sienta con nosotros señorita Nagisa?

NAGISA: Pero… ¿Quién va a pagar por la comida?

KUROU: No se preocupe, hoy va por mi cuenta.

NAGISA: ¿Queeeeeeeee? Pero… no quiero hacerte gastar…

KUROU: Puedes tomarlo como una forma de disculparme con ustedes. Les he hecho pasar por un mal rato debido a mis problemas y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. Gracias, amigos.

NAGISA: No, no es nada.

TOMOYA: Pero, ¿crees que esto está bien? Respecto a Fujibayashi…

KUROU: Ya lo he decidido. La única persona con la que puedo estar es con Ryou.

TOMOYA: ¿Y entonces por qué…?

KUROU: Hago esto no solo por ella sino también por la seguridad de mi propia vida. Para lograr eso, no será nada fácil. Todavía no puedo superar las personas que he perdido a lo largo de mi vida, Fuuko, tía Ayano… cuando mi padre me abandono… y en especial, mi madre. La verdad no resultara nada si hago las cosas difíciles, ¿verdad? Es por eso que necesito tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas y decidir lo que haré en ahora en adelante. Por eso, quiero volverme más fuerte porque si apresuro las cosas es muy seguro que cometeré los mismos errores y terminare lastimando a las dos. Además es probable que Ryou no vuelva a aceptarme si actúo de forma imprudente.

NAGISA: Sakagami-kun…

SUNOHARA: De verdad, sí que has cambiado.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué tal si nos pedimos unas cervezas? ¡Jajaja!

NAGISA: ¡Eso está mal! Todavía somos estudiantes de instituto.

KUROU: Ah, sigues igual de incorregible.

SUNOHARA: Oye, Nagisa-chan. ¡Mira este truquito!

_Sunohara se toma el vaso con agua y __después__ lo vomita de nuevo en el vaso sin derramar ni una gota fuera del vaso__…_

NAGISA: ¡Qué asquerosoooo!

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajajaja!

TOMOYA: ¿Realmente quieres que te arroje la silla encima?

KUROU: No crean que voy a pagar por los vidrios rotos, ¿eh?

TODOS: ¡Jajajajaja!

_Así__, Kurou y sus amigos __continúan__ con sus vidas hacia adelante. Tomoyo, sigue trabajando dura en sus actividades como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y preservar los __árboles__ de cerezo. Kotomi, __continúa__ estudiando duro para ser una mejor estudiante y aceptar la beca para estudiar en una universidad en Estados Unidos para realizar el __estudio que sus padres dejaron atrás.__ Yukine, __continúa__ en el __Salón__ de Referencias donde recibe a las personas que necesitan de su ayuda o consejo. Tomoya decide dejar de hacer el vago y tomar una vida __más__ responsable ya que ahora tiene a una persona muy especial que debe cuidar: su amada Nagisa. Misae, __continúa__ con su trabajo de cuidar los dormitorios de hombres donde Sunohara vive y claro corrigiendo a los desobedientes de manera poco inusual (por no decir extremadamente violenta). Youhei, sigue con su rutina normal de siempre viviendo en el dormitorio del club y llegando tarde a clases aunque de vez en cuando Tomoyo viene a darle una reprimenda al pobre. En cuanto a Kyou, tras mejorarse un poco de la __depresión__continúa__ su vida de estudiante y dicen que ha mejorado mucho en el baloncesto __últimamente__. Por otra parte, Ryou parece haberse recuperado pero ella __todavía__ se encuentra muy triste por lo ocurrido pero en lugar de llorar, al parecer ha decidido superarse a __sí__ misma para no ser rechazada de nuevo._

_En cuanto a Kurou, __aferrándose__todavía__ a los recuerdos tristes de su pasado, decide continuar con su vida e intentar volverse __más__ fuerte para cumplir su __sueño__ de convertirse en doctor y salvar las vidas de las personas que se encuentren gravemente enfermas._

KUROU: Me volveré más fuerte para que algún día pueda ser capaz de seguir adelante con mi propia vida y puedas estar orgullosa de mí… madre… gracias por la vida que me has dado…

**FIN**

**PROXIMAMENTE:**

_Hace tres __año__s, i__ngresé__ a este instituto gracias a mis aptitudes en el __fútbol__ soccer. __M__e fui de mi pueblo natal con la __ilusión__ de hacer enorgullecer a mi hermana pero__…__ la realidad suele ser a veces demasiado cruel. __C__uando __formé__ parte del club de __fútbol__, __pensé__ que las cosas me __irían__ bien como en mi antiguo colegio en la secundaria pero fui maltratado y abusado por los miembros veteranos ya que ellos siempre abusan de los nuevos con su arrogancia y egocentrismo. __U__n __día__, fue tanta la __humillación__ que no pude soportar __más__ y me puse a pelear con todos esos malditos patanes que como resultado me fui obligado a dejar el club. __A__hora sin ninguna meta en la vida y abandonado a mi suerte vivo en uno de los cuartos donde se alojan en su __mayoría__ miembros del club de rugby. __Así__ es como __comenzó__ mi desgraciada vida pero eso __comenzó__ a cambiar al conocer a dos chicos que al final se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, Tomoya Okazaki y Kurou Sakagami. Gracias a ellos, la vida en esta escuela no es tan mala como yo __creía__. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa y en este __último__año__ de instituto mis amigos han conseguido ir a un paso hacia adelante en sus vidas __dejándome__atrás__ pero un __día__ocurrió__ algo que cambio el curso de mi vida._

**_No se pierdan el Especial de Clannad Wonderful Days: __Sunon__,__e__l Mundo de Sunohara__. Un mundo alterno donde cualquier cosa puede ocurrir._**


End file.
